The Place Of Hope
by Felix-Kun
Summary: Seluruh Dunia telah berada di titik kehancuran, Umat manusia telah berada di ambang kepunahan, Penyebaran virus yang begitu ganas menyapu rata hampir di setiap Negara. Tak ada tempat untuk lari, Tak ada tempat untuk sembunyi... Namun Naruto, untuk sekali lagi telah kembali. Bersama dengan kekuatan baru yang ia miliki!
1. Return!

**Gunkanjima, 12 May 2014.**

**21:06pm_**

.

Lorong-lorong suram nan hening, dengan hanya bermandikan cahaya lampu redup berkedap-kedip tak menentu. Suasana sepi yang menusuk begitu mencekam. Bahkan serangga-serangga kecil pun enggan untuk sekedar bernyanyi.

Tiap-tiap koridor yang terlihat begitu tua, begitu rapuh dan terasingkan. Dengan segala reruntuhan beton, kayu dan depu yang menumpuk menjadi satu. Sebuah pemandangan yang mampu menyiratkan sebuah perasaan ngeri hanya sepintas melihatnya. Sangat hening dan sepi, bahkan suara angin yang bersiul pelan pun terdengar begitu merdu di ujung pecahan jendela yang rusak parah.

Namun tampaknya keheningan tersebut hanya bertahan beberapa saat, ketika pintu kusam nan usang terbuka keras. Menyebabkan gaung singkat di setiap sudut-sudut bangunan terbengkalai ini.

"Lewat sini..."

Suara berbisik namun cukup jelas untuk didengar mengusik keheningan yang tercipta. Seorang pemuda memegang sepucuk senjata berlaras panjang berjalan tergesa sambil menggandeng erat seorang gadis berambut merah muda di belakangnya. Manik sehitam Obsidian itu mencoba menembus redup lorong penuh serpihan kayu dan reruntuhan di hadapannya.

Sedetik sesudahnya, lima orang melewati pintu tua yang telah dilalui sepasang muda-mudi tersebut. Dengan menyisakan seorang pemuda jabrik yang berada di urutan paling belakang di antara mereka. Pemuda jabrik itu berhenti mendadak, lalu berbalik dan menutup rapat pintu yang telah ia lewati dengan nafas tersenggal.

Tangan yang menggenggam erat Sniper AWP Magnum berkaliber 7milimeter kini merenggang lemah. Ujung laras senjatanya menyentuh lantai penuh puing dan pecahan kaca yang berserakkan. Matanya melihat ke arah bawah melalui jendela gedung yang rusak.

"Mereka... Terus mengikuti kita..."

Gumamnya sendiri tidak jelas kepada siapa, sambil terus melihat beberapa orang yang tak dikenal terburu-buru masuk ke gedung di mana saat ini mereka bertujuh menginjakkan kaki. Melalui pintu utama gedung, beberapa orang dengan perilaku aneh masuk ke dalam gedung bekas perkantoran ini melalui pintu utama.

"Seberapa kuat pun kita berusaha.. Hasilnya selalu sama..."

"..."

"...Kita tetap tetap terpojokkan."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum pandangannya teralih ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya. Mereka melepas genggamam masing-masing, dan mulai memeluk satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan. Sensasi rasa takut yang sempat melanda kini perlahan mulai mencair. Di dalam dekapan kekasihnya, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri setelah sekian kejadian penuh ketegangan yang ia alami.

"Syukurlah kau selamat... Sakura."

Ucap pelan Sasuke, pemuda itu, yang kini semakin membawa gadisnya lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

"Suasana di sini tiba-tiba memanas. Sama seperti saat kita di Kota itu.."

Seorang guru muda membuka suaranya, membaca alur cerita yang tengah mereka lewati. Dirinya menatap murid-muridnya yang saat ini mencoba menenangkan senggal nafas yang memburu. Termasuk satu orang lagi yang nampaknya baru berganung di regu mereka.

"Michika-san, jika boleh kutahu, di mana lokasi anggotamu mengungsi ketika sampai di tempat ini?"

Tanya Anko, wanita muda itu kepada seorang gadis berumur 18 Tahun di sampingnya.

"Itu... Kami semua..."

**Braakkk!**

Suara keras dobrakkan pintu tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka semua. Seluruh mata serentak teralihkan ke arah sana, termasuk juga Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Dia sudah tidak ada di sisi kami lagi. Kurasa aku harus bisa menggantikan muridku yang bodoh itu...'

Dalam hati Anko berkecipung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Betapa sejatinya sebagai seorang guru mereka, ia harus bisa menarik semangat mereka kembali. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh satu murid bodohnya itu.

"Kiba, Chouji. Tahan pintunya! Sasuke cepat cari jalan lain."

Seorang pemuda jabrik dan seorang pemuda tambun langsung bersama-sama menahan pintu yang sesaat tadi baru mereka lalui. Dobrakkan demi dobrakkan tak terelakkan. Begitu gencar hingga mereka berdua tak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Sementara Sasuke kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan mulai menelusuri setiap inci lorong buntu itu dengan panik. Matanya berulang kali berganti haluan, berusaha menemukan jalan untuk ke lantai selanjutnya. Begitu gelap dan berdebu, yang mana sebuah lampu redup yang berkedap-kedip di tengah lorong itu tidak mampu banyak membantu Sasuke menembus kegelapan.

'Siaal.. Di mana.. Di mana?! Aku tak bisa menemukannya...!'

Racau Sasuke dalam hati merasa frustasi saat matanya tidak mampu menembus kegelapan untuk menemukan jalan bagi mereka. Sedangkan Kiba dan Chouji begitu sibuk menahan pintu di sana agar makhlul-makhluk yang mengejar mereka tidak bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Cepat, Sasuke! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!"

Kata Anko yang mengingatkan Sasuke jika saat ini mereka benar-benar sedang terpojok. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, semakin ia merasa frustasi tidak menemukan satu pun jalan keluar selain jendela besar kantor yang mengarah langsung menuju ke jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan orang-orang berperilaku sangat tidak wajar dan ganas.

"K-Kami... Ti-Tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi..!"

Kata Chouji bersamaan dengan urat-urat yang keluar di pelipisnya. Yang begitu ngotot mempertahankan pintu itu agar tidak bisa ditembus. Keringat membasahi seluruh pergelangan tangan Kiba yang juga sedang menahan pintu yang sama. Gebrakkan demi gebrakkan dari balik pintu tidak juga surut. Justru kini lebih gencar hingga debu-debu di atas runtuh seperti hujan mengguyur tubuh berkeringat kedua pemuda itu.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain...'

Ucap Anko dalam hati. Tubuhnya membungkuk, mengambil sebatang rotan tebal yang usang di antara puing-puing yang berserakan.

"Tetap mencari, Sasuke... Aku akan mengurus yang di sini."

Kata wanita muda yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai guru di sebuah sekolah yang terkena dampak dari penyebaran kengerian ini.

"Aku akan membantu Anko-sensei, Sasuke-kun... Teruslah mencari jalan untuk kita semua. Seperti pesan yang dia tinggalkan untukmu waktu itu..."

Ucap Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. Sasuke berhenti seketika, lalu langsung berbalik ke arah Sakura. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas setitik air mata keluar bebas dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Mengalir melalui pipi lembutnya, lalu menetes jatuh di antara puing-puing yang berserakan melalui dagu manisnya. Manik sehitam obsidian itu sejenak melebar. Menatap Sakura yang lagi-lagi menitikkan lagi air mata seperti ini.

Gadis itu mengangguk sekali kepada Sasuke. Seakan itu adalah sebuah tanda semangat dan kepercayaan yang ia serahkan untuk pemuda itu.

Sakura berlalu dari hadapannya, menuju ke arah Anko-sensei, Hinata, dan seorang survivor lain yang selamat, Michika. Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak bergeming. Pandangannya tertunduk melihat reruntuhan tertumpuk debu. Perkataan Sakura tadi... Seakan membuatnya terlempar kembali ke waktu itu...

.

.

**'Kita hanya perlu menatap lurus ke depan bukan, Sasuke."**

**'Kita hanya perlu menembus rintangan yang ada bukan..? Lagi... Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama lagi, Sasuke.'**

Masih terbesit jelas suara itu di gendang telinganya. Walau waktu telah berlalu sampai di detik ini...

Wajah itu... Begitu menguatkan apa yang di yakininya saat itu...

Bahwa mereka semua akan selamat. Kepalan tangan yang saling menyatu...

Seakan sebuah tanda dari janji yang mereka berdua yakini...

Sampai ketika hari yang menyakitkan itu tiba...

**'Selanjutnya... Kuserahkan kepadamu, Sasuke. Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus berjuang bersama.'**

**.**

**.**

Dalam diam tertunduk, Sasuke begitu menyadari arti dari kehilangan semangat juang yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh sahabatnya. Sangat menyesakkan memori itu kembali terputar dalam otaknya. Tangan kiri yang tidak menggenggam senjata itu mengepal kuat. Semua yang ua lalui, semua yang yang telah mereka lalui bersama, tidak boleh terhapus sampai di sini.

Benar...

Semua telah diserahkan kepadanya. Ia harus temukan jalan itu. Ia harus membawa rekan-rekannya selamat, seperti sahabatnya yang selalu bisa melakukan hal itu. Kini adalah gilirannya. Karena pemuda itu telah menyerahkan beban ini padanya.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi!'

Sahutnya tiba-tiba, dan langsung berbalik untuk kembali mencari jalan keluar menuju ke lantai selanjutnya.

Anko yang sedang menguji kekuatan rotan temuannya sejenak menoleh sedikit dengan pandangannya yang menyusur ke bawah. Telinganya mendengar jelas semangat itu. Semangat yang mirip dengan semangat seseorang.

'Bahkan sampai saat ini, kau selalu memberikan semangat juang di setiap hati kami...'

Anko tersenyum redup mengingat begitu banyak kenangan di tengah kengerian yang begitu mencekam di waktu itu. Matanya kembali terarah ke depan menuju pintu yang sebentar lagi akan hancur tersebut. Sendi lutut kaki kiri Anko mulai merendah. Kuda-kuda yang telah lama tidak ia gunakan saat menjadi pengajar kini terlihat jelas.

'...Kami benar-benar kehilangan dirimu. Murid kesayanganku...'

Lanjut dari kata-katanya dalam hati.

"Ckk..!"

Kiba sudah berada pada batasnya menahan pintu yang berlubang di sana-sini. Chouji juga sudah hampir tidak bisa mempertahankan engsel pintu yang telah putus tersebut. Tangan-tangan kusam penuh luka mengais-ngais dari sisi-sisi pintu yang telah terlenas dari engselnya itu.

Sakura menjongkok, mengambil sebuah potongan beton neser, tonggak seperti kawat tebal untuk fondasi membangun beton dengan panjang 57cm. Lengkap dengan sisi tajam di ujung bekas patahannya. Sakura berdiri, lalu melangkah ke depan dan berhenti sejajar bersama Anko di depan Hinat dan Michiko yang terbatuk-batuk entah kenapa. Kini hatinya kembali mantap bertarung melawan mereka lagi.

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah mencapai batas kami! Bersiaplaaahh!"

Sahut Kiba dengan mata terpejam erat sekuat tenaga yang tersisa untuk menahan pintu yang akan ambruk tersebut.

"Haaaaa!"

Chouji berteriak menahan pintu rusak dengan tangan-tangan ganas yang mengais-ngais itu. Di detik berikutnya, mereka berdua terdorong jatuh dan tertimpa pintu tersebut. Mata Hinata melebar mendapati pintu itu telah ambruk, sedangkan mata Anko menajam mereka-mereka yang mendobrak kini berhasil masuk. Genggaman tangan Sakura semakin menguat ke beton neser yang ia genggam. Makhluk-makhluk itu menginjak-injak pintu yang telah berhasil mereka dobrak dan berlari dengan ganas ke arah Anko dan Sakura.

"Grraaahhh...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Return!"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 1 : "Mulai Kembali"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Note**

Coast of Gunkanjima, 12 May 2014.

05:53am_

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi.

Begitu banyak peristiwa yang terlewati.

Namun tak ada satupun yang dapat kumengerti. Tentang betapa memgerikannya Dunia baru ini.

Konoha telah jatuh. Begitu banyak yang menjadi korban. Tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Menyusuri setiap tapak jalanan rusuh nan rusak. Entah itu mobil pribadi, transportasi umum, atau bahkan mobil polisi pun. Semuanya berserakkan tak tentu arah.

Pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan bagi kami yang masih duduk di bangku SMA Tahun kedua.

Terjebak di antara kejamnya Kota yang telah mati tersebut.

Bertahan dan terus bertahan adalah kunci untuk tetap hidup bagi kami.

Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui apa penyebabnya.

Yang kuketahui hanyalah... Kota Konoha saat itu, adalah Negeri para orang mati.

Dengan kelompok yang tersisa, kami berjuang menghadapi segala rintangan yang ada di depan mata.

Penuh darah dan jerit kesakitan. Tetes peluh yang terdengar. Sampai dengan mata yang melihat kebangkitan orang mati.

Tidak ada ruang bagi kami untuk bersantai di sana, di Kota itu.

Semua benar-benar terasa memilukan untuk memgingat kembali masa-masa itu.

Batas antara hidup dan mati kini tak bisa lagi dipertanyakan.

Semua terangkum menjadi satu dalam keputusasaan.

Satu hal yang paling membuat kami semakin pilu, bahkan untukku sendiri. Ketika di mana waktu itu terjadi.

Saat kami kehilangan rekan yang sangat berharga bagi kami.

Sosok teman kecil yang kini kusadari, sangatlah berarti untukku.

Perjuangan untuk keluar dari Kota kematian itu seakan sia-sia.

Berjuang dari awal hingga kami semua dapat hidup sampai detik ini.

Tanpanya, semua terasa kosong.

Namun kami menyadari satu hal...

Jangan buat perjuangannya menjadi sia-sia.

Kami semua harus tetap hidup demi dirinya.

Itulah yang baru kami sadari setelah sekian lama pundung dalam emosi.

Ketika berhasil keluar dari sana, kami memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang aman. Seperti tujuan yang belum sempat kami rencanakan dengan dirinya.

Di sepanjang pesisir Konoha, semua seakan terlihat begitu sama. Tidak ada ruang untuk kami menepi.

Lalu kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah pulau terpencil di Jepang, 12 kilometer dari lepas pantai Konoha.

Pulau kecil yang terlupakan. Bekas eksplorasi pertambangan batu bara.

Kurasa di sana kami akan jauh dari wabah itu. Dan dapat bertahan hidup di sana...

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sebuah kapal melaju perlahan di teluk Gunkanjima, pulau kecil di lepas pantai tenggara Kota Konoha. Seorang pemuda mengemudikan kapal tersebut, yang ditumpangi oleh empat remaja dan satu wanita muda.

"Ternyata benar, ada sebuah pulau di sini."

Ungkap Chouji, pemuda yang sedang mengoperasikan kapal tersebut.

"Mattaku... Hanya kau saja yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang sejarah, Chouji."

Sakura, gadis dengan warna merah jambu yang menghias rambutnya menyahuti perkataan dari pemuda tambun yang sibuk mengemudikan kapal mereka. Yang disahuti malah tertawa dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Kita hampir sampai."

Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap singkat ke arah pulau tanpa hutan dan pepohonan itu. Pemuda tersebut lagi-lagi menyibukkan diri dengan slot magazen Sniper Arctic Warfare Magnum miliknya. Duduk santai bersandar, ia memasukkan satu demi satu selongsong peluru baru berkaliber 7mm tipe Remington Magnum ke dalam slot magazennya.

Kapal terus melaju statis di kecepatan 8Knot, atau sekitar 14Km/jam. Angin datang berhembus dari arah timur laut. Membuat helai demi helai rambut indah seorang gadis tergerai bebas. Kedua mata indah miliknya terus menatap lurus ke pulau penuh dengan gedung-gedung operasional bertingkat tersebut. Pikirannya serasa kosong, tanpa ada sesuatu pun yang terlintas di sana. Hanya mata yang terus memandang ke depan.

"Hinata? Apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Sebuah suara memanggil gadis itu. Seolah telah mengganggu lamunannya di ujung kapal, ia menoleh kebelakang sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, Kiba."

Jawabnya sebelum kembali menatap deretan gedung-gedung tinggi di sana.

Pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya merasa ada suatu yang ganjil pada gadis itu. Kiba mengernyitkan kedua alisnya heran. Sedari tadi, Hinata hanya diam berdiri di ujung sana. Tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap.

'Jadi... Masih terasa berat untukmu yah... Hinata?'

Tanya Kiba dalam hati.

'Mungkin ini salah... Tapi aku pun juga masih merasakannya... Rasa yang tidak bisa kuartikan, saat aku telah kehilangan sahabatku...'

Lanjutnya lagi, masih bergeming dalam hati.

"Eh..? Sasuke-kun, lihat."

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk menoleh ke arah yang Sakura tunjuk. Anko, Chouji dan Kiba juga mengarahkan arah pandangan mereka ke satu titik yang sama. Sakura melangkah menuju ke ujung kapal, tepat di sebelah Hinata.

"Ada lima kapal yang bersandar di dermaga..."

Ucap Sakura, yang terus memperhatikan objek yang sedang ia amati.

"Benar... Ada beberapa kapal di sana."

Sahut Kiba yang cepat bangkit berdiri ketika kapal yang mereka tumpangi hampir tiba di pulau tersebut. Sasuke pun juga ikut berdiri sambil selalu membawa senapan laras panjang miliknya.

"Sensei, bukankah, pulau ini adalah pulau yang telah ditinggalkan semenjak era minyak bumi telah banyak menggusur penggunaan batu bara oleh kalayak umum?."

Tanya gadis merah jambu itu menoleh ke arah Anko yang bersidekap tegas di belakang mereka.

"Itu memang benar. Pulau kecil ini telah ditinggalkan pada masa itu. Dulunya... Pulau ini adalah pulau bekas hunian para penduduk Jepang. Namun aktifitas penambangan di sana mengalami penurunan yang drastis ketika minyak bumi mampu menggantikan batu bara secara lebih efisien. Sehingga pada tahun 1974, para penduduk dan pekerja meninggalkan pulau ini hingga terbengkalai."

Jelas Anko panjang lebar menjelaskan sejarah singkat mengenai pulau itu.

"Pulau ini pernah menjadi pulau berpenduduk terpadat di Jepang. Bahkan saat Tahun 1959, kepadatan penduduk di Gunkanjima

mencapai 835 orang per hektar. Di pulau dengan lebar 150meter dan panjang yang lebih dari 480meter itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah kapal karam jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Itulah sebabnya pulau ini dinamakan Gunkanjima... Yang berarti, kapal perang."

Sasuke menyambung penjelasan sejarah singkat Gunkanjima dari Anko-sensei yang juga tak kalah lebar. Dengan santai, Sasuke memaparkan wawasannya kepada mereka, sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana dan menyanggakan Snipernya ke bahu kanan. Untuk sesaat, semua mata sempat tertuju padanya, kecuali untuk Hinata yang tetap menatap lurus ke pulau yang akan mereka tapaki nanti. Salah satu alasan dasarnya adalah, karena ia juga mengetahui jejak sejarah pulau kecil ini.

"Hee... Benar juga..! Pulaunya terlihat seperti sebuah kapal perang dari sini."

Ucap Sakura takjub melontarkan pandangan matanya dari ujung ke ujung pulau itu.

"Tapi tetap saja... Jika pada tahun 1974 pulau ini telah ditinggalkan, lalu kenapa sekarang ada beberapa kapal yang berlabuh di dermaga sana...? Dan sejauh pengelihatanku... Kapal-kapal itu tidak seperti telah berumur puluhan Tahun.."

Kiba bertanya, mencoba memaparkan apa yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya.

"Mereka mengungsi..."

"...?!"

"Eh...?"

Kini semua pasang mata seolah tertarik kuat untuk memandang Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu diberi tatapan kebingungan oleh para teman-temannya.

"Sudah jelas... Mereka mengungsi, di pulau ini. Sama seperti yang kita lakukan. Setelah kejadian itu terjadi dan membuat seluruh Kota Konoha berantakkan... Adalah pilihan tepat untuk mengungsi ke tempat ini."

Kata Hinata menjelaskan kata-kata yang sempat menggantung tadi. Saat itu juga Sakura mengerti suatu hal yang tidak sampai terpilirkan olehnya.

"Benar juga... Tapi jika benar seperti itu, berarti saat ini... Pulau ini telah ada yang menghuni lebih dulu dari kita. Berarti ada survivor seperti kita di sini?!"

Ucap Sakura menerawang dan cukup antusias.

Anko melemparkan tali kapal ke atas papan kayu dermaga yang telah usang. Percepatan kapal menurun hingga ke angka Nol. Chouji memutar kunci untuk mematikan mesin kapalnya. Sasuke meloncat turun sambil tetap membawa senjatanya.

"Jangan terlalu antusias seperti itu, Sakura. Kita belum tahu pasti apa yang ada di pulau ini masih menjadi manusia atau tidak. Kita tetap harus berhati-hati dan tetap waspada."

Ucap Sasuke sambil mengikat tali kapal ke palung dermaga, agar kapal mereka tidak terlalu jauh terseret oleh arus laut.

"Segala kemungkinan tetap akan terjadi."

Lanjut Uchiha muda itu lagi dengan mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis merah jambu tersebut. Sakura menyambutnya, lalu meloncati spasi antara kapal, laut dan lantai dermaga. Bunyi kayu yang berdenyit seakan menandakan bahwa dermaga ini benar-benar telah termakan usia.

Anko, Hinata, Kiba dan yang terakhir, Chouji, satu per satu juga turun dari kapal ke atas dermaga yang usang. Mereka ber-enam dengan hati-hati melangkah, menapakkan alas kaki mereka dengan kayu rapuh dermaga itu. Hingga untuk yang pertama kalinya, mereka semua menginjakkan kaki di tanah Gunkanjima.

"Jadi begini... Aku hanya pernah melihatnya dari internet. Tapi tidak kusangka jika berada langsung di sini, tempat ini terasa semakin... Menyeramkan..."

Ucap Anko-sensei yang mendongak, melihat kesana-kemari gedung-gedung tinggi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi kondisinya. Di pagi itu... Warna-warna seakan lenyap di tempat ini. Semua nampak monoton. Sejauh mata memandang, yang mereka temukan hanyalah bekas-bekas bangunan tua. Gedung apartemen tidak bisa lagi disebut apartemen. Gedung sekolah tidak lagi bisa disebut sekolahan. Ibarat seperti sebuah Kota kecil yang telah disusuri badai topan. Semuanya nampak begitu berantakkan.

"Jika kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa tempat ini sangat kacau, mungkin aku akan mencari kata yang lebih sensasional lagi dari pada itu."

Kata Kiba yang mendongak ke arah timur atas di pucuk sebuah bangunan yang tidak jelas lagi fungsionalitasnya sebagai apa. Maniknya melirik sejauh mata memandang ketinggian, di mana mentari dingin yang perlahan mulai merangkak naik.

"Tempat ini benar-benar jauh lebih parah dari Konoha..."

Ucap Sakura yang melangkah ke depan di antara puing-puing, batu dan kerikil. Kedua tangannya merentang ke atas dan ke bawah untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu jauh."

Kata Sasuke menyusul gadis pink itu dari belakang. Melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang telah melangkah beberapa meter dari mereka, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusul pasangan itu.

"Ikou.."

Panggilnya kepada Kiba, Anko dan Chouji yang masih mengedarkan pandangan mereka menyapu seluruh sudut 'Kota kecil' yang mengerikan ini. Kiba sempat sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan Hinata, karena ia masih tersibukkan oleh setiap lekuk gedung-gedung tua yang ada di tempat ini.

Mereka berenam, menapakkan langkah kakinya secara perlahan. Menyusuri jalan yang tidak terlihat lagi di mana tepi pembatasnya. Kedua belas pasang mata itu masih saja terus memperhatikan lekuk-lekuk bangunan rusak di sekitar mereka. Begitu hening suasana pagi ini. Di antara bekas puluhan gedung tinggi yang mengelilingi, seakan ada sesuatu di balik petak-petak jendela yang terus-menerus mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Sakura tetap berjalan pelan di urutan yang paling depan. Berulang kali terdengar bunyi-bunyian yang membuat hati serasa berada di dunia yang lain ketika sepatu sekolah miliknya menginjak pecahan kaca dan tumpukan daun-daun kering. Begitu hening tempat ini. Suasana yang benar-benar menghanyutkan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkejut dan menoleh ke atas, ketika segerombolan burung-burung gagak berterbangan dari pucuk sebuah bangunan. Manik Emerald miliknya memperhatikan satu bulu sayap berwarna hitam pekat yang terhanyut jatuh.

"Tidak ada seorang pun di tempat ini... Benar-benar mengerikan..."

Ucap gadis merah jambu yang telah berhenti melangkah tersebut. Kedua tangannya saling mendekap. Merasakan bulu-bulu kuduknya yang telah berdiri.

"Bukankah... Ini terlihat aneh... Sasuke?."

Anko, Kiba dan Hinata berhenti berjalan tepat di belakang Sakura ketika Chouji bertanya kepada sang Uchiha muda. Yang ditanya pun juga ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada yang lainya. Maniknya menajam, melirik ke arah kanan, maupun kiri. Mencoba menemukan sebuah gerak-gerik tanda kehidupan. Namun nihil... Hanya secarik kain putih lusuh berkibar di sepotong kayu usang tertiup oleh angin pagi yang dingin.

"Jika yang dibilang Hinata benar bahwa semua kapal-kapal di dermaga itu adalah milik para pengungsi yang selamat seperti kita, atau kita asumsikan saja benar seperti itu. Maka..."

Kata-kata Sasuke menggantung di tengah, ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara serpihan kaca yang terinjak di sisi gang sempit 13 meter dari arah kanannya. Kedua genggaman tangannya semakin menguat memegang Sniper Arctic Warfare Magnum miliknya. Anko juga merubah posisi berdirinya ke posisi siaga. Kiba mengendus bau ketidakberesan di sekitar mereka saat ini. Chouji melirik ke belakang supaya tidak kejutan yang akan datang dari sana. Dengan lirikan matanya yang tajam, Sasuke akan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat menggantung panjang tadi.

"...Pertanyaanku saat ini adalah..."

Suara menjejak terdengar lebih jelas. Entah itu suara langkah yang menginjak tumpukan kayu, atau pun menginjak dedaunan kering. Yang jelas, suara-suara yang misterius itu terasa sangatlah dekat mengelilingi mereka berenam.

"...Mereka masih manusia, atau..."

Bayangan seseorang di tanah terlihat, dibarengi dengan munculnya satu sosok yang keluar dari sisi gang kecil berjarak 7 kaki di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung mensejajarkan popor senapan dengan bahunya. Jempol kiri merubah tuas kecil pengunci senjata miliknya ke mode aktif. Mata hitam kelamnya semakin menajam, membidik luruh ke arah sosok itu. Dada sebelah kiri Sakura seakan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangan Kiba perlahan menggenggam jemari-jemari Hinata. Suasana di tempat ini membuatnya semakin merasa was-was. Bayangan hitam yang terlihat di dataran antara puing-puing bangunan semakin mendekat. Disertai dengan satu-dua langkah sebuah sosok yang sudah menjadi bidikan tajam Sasuke. Semakin terlihat sosok itu di kegelapan bayang-bayang gedung, semakin menekan pula jari Sasuke di antara pelatuk senapannya. Nafasnya tertahan, siap untuk menekan penuh pelatuk itu dengan kuat.

'Chh...'

.

.

.

.

"Penyebaran ini semakin lama semakin menggila. Bukan hanya Konoha saja, tapi seluruh kota di Jepang telah jatuh. Di mana-mana semuanya menjadi kacau. Bahkan penyebaran ini telah berada di tingkat Deep Red Light. Korea, Filipina, Singapura, Selandia, Norwegia... Bahkan Amerika. Hampir semua Negara-Negara itu berada di tingkat stadium yang sama seperti Jepang. Tentu aku tidak ingin wabah ini menaklukan Dunia kita."

Di dalam geladak bawah sebuah kapal perang yang begitu ramai di penuhi para nahkoda dan prajurit angkatan laut bekerja di posisinya masing-masing, seorang pria tinggi berambut panjang melebihi bahu memperlihatkan Tablet Smartphone tipis yang menjabarkan tingkat kerusakan Jepang dan Negara di sekitarnya yang juga terkena dampak yang sama. Di layar Tab tipis selebar 7 inchi tersebut, termuat berapa saja persentase tingkat penyebaran wabah ganas yang saat ini tidak hanya menjajahi para Negara tetangga, melainkan juga Negara-Negara besar seperti Inggris Spanyol dan Amerika.

"L.A, Manchester dan Washington DC mengalami kesulitan untuk mengantisipasi pandemik ini. Ankara di Turki, Atena di Yunani, Buenos Aries di Argentina, serta Tokyo, semua hampir tersapu rata. Kita di ambang kehancuran."

Lanjut pria tinggi berseragam kesatuan khusus Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit terdebut sambil menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

"...Separah itu kah.."

Sahut lawan bicaranya kali ini. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan tinggi badan 180cm yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kedua orang itu melangkah ke atas sebisa mungkin menghindari beberapa staff angkatan laut yang sibuk membawa dokumen-dokumen pentinb menuruni tangga berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Hingga sampai pada satu pintu baja di depan mata. Pria dengan rambut panjang membukanya dan melangkah melaluinya, menuju ke dek atas kapal besar yang luas ini. Begitu padat dengan banyak helikopter yang aktif, para marinir, serta para pengungsi yang berhasil dievakuasi. Pengungsi-pengungsi yang baru tiba segera dinavigasikan untuk masuk ke dek penumpang kapal yang telah di siapkan khusus bagi mereka. Agar dek atas dan anjungan tidak penuh sesak dan para personil dapat menjalankan tugasnya tanpa terhambat.

Melirik sebentar kesibukan di sekitar, pria dari kesatuan elite khusus itu memperlambat langkahnya, lalu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu. Kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu... Minato."

Ucapnya sambil menatap dalam pria paruh baya berambut kuning di depannya.

"Aku? Tapi... Kenapa? Aku bukan lagi bagian dari anggota divisi keempat. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Hashirama?."

Jawab pria tinggi berambut kuning tersebut dengan pandangan yang bertanya-tanya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Minato..."

"..."

"Cobalah sejenak singkirkan sifat pesimistismu itu. Dengarkan aku..."

Kapten dari kesatuan divisi khusus itu menatap Minato dengan sangat serius sekarang.

"Aku tahu Track Record-mu di divisi itu. Aku sangat tahu!. Apa yang membuatmu memiliki tingkatan yang istimewa di sana. Apa yang membuatmu begitu di hormati seluruh personil di divisi itu. Bahkan divisiku pun mengakui apa yang telah kau capai selama ini. Begitu terlihat raut kekecewaan di mata mereka saat kau berkata telah mengundurkan diri."

"Hashirama, aku~"

"Integritas tinggimu serta inteligensitas yang kau miliki... Kami membutuhkanmu lagi, Minato. Kami butuh dirimu yang dulu kembali ada di ruang itu."

Hashirama menyela Minato yang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Seluruh Jepang telah lepas dari kendali kami. Minato, lihatlah sekelilingmu! Lihatlah raut kehilangan mereka! Rasa penyesalan, ketakutan, dan keputusasaan, semua tergambat jelas di wajah mereka!"

Hashirama meninggikan nada bicaranya. Begitu banyak tekanan di setiap kata yang terkandung dalam kalimatnya. Minato mengedarkan pandangan manik biru miliknya. Melihat lekat raut para pengungsi yang berada di sekitarnya, maupun yang baru saja melangkah turun dari helikopter evakuasi yang baru tiba. Kedua matanya melihat begitu jelas raut-raut yang tergambar di setiap para pengungsi yang selamat. Benar-benae pemandangan yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Kekecewaan, penyesalan, ketakutan, kehampaan, serta keputusasaan tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Hashirama padanya.

Bahkan ia juga sempat melihat raut-raut seperti itu, di istri yang sangat dicintainya. Sangat sesak... Benar-benar begitu sesak melihat Kushina menangis memeluk sebuah foto kecil di dadanya. Ia bersedia membalikkan gunung Fuji dengan cara apapun demi bisa menghapus air mata itu. Minato diam terpaku. Mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam distorsi dilema. Seluruh syaraf otaknya serasa mati rasa melihat semua ini. Merasakan apa yang telah terjadi, dan apa yang telah ia lalui. Tapi Hashirama menyadarkannya. Kedua tangan Hashirama menepuk dan berpegang pada kedua bahu Minato.

"Minato... Tidak ada seorangpun di Dunia ini yang mampu duduk di kursi ruangan itu, selain dirimu. Kali ini... Aku secara pribadi, sebagai kawan lama... Memintamu untuk sekali lagi kembali ke divisi itu. Bukan hanya nasib Negara ini. Bukan hanya nasib Jepang. Tapi seluruh Dunia! Nasib seluruh nyawa umat manusia dipertaruhkan, Minato."

Ucap panjang Hashirama mencoba meyakinkan Minato, sahabat lamanya. Sang ahli strategi, dan siasat. Penasihat tim dan tangan kanan Menteri pertahanan. Wakil kapten kesatuan elite divisi 4 yang begitu disegani. Pikiran Hashirama telah buntu. Berbagai cara telah dicobanya. Berbagai penelitian telas dilakukannya. Namun seluruh penyempurnaan serum yang berada di genggamannya selalu gagal. Di antara kebuntuan itu semua, ia melihat celah yang ia yakini mampu berikan kontribusi berarti bagi umat manusia. Dan Minato Namikaze lah celah itu.

Pria berambut kuning itu terdiam sebentar dengan wajah tertunduk. Kepalanya begitu pening dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam problema yang ada. Beban apa yang harus ia pikul? Resiko apa yang harus ia genggam?. Jika Dunia berakhir, maka keluarganya pun hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk ikut tersapu. Jika ia menggenggamnya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Dunia, yang bahkan menggenggam utuh keluarganya saja tidak bisa?.

'Apa yang bisa kuperbuat...? Tidak kah aku telah gagal sebagai Ayah yang melindungi keluargaki sendiri...? Bahkan aku tidak mampu menerka apakah anakku mampu bertahan hidup setelah apa yang telah terjadi hingga seperti ini. Aku tidak mampu menggantikan rasa sakit di hati Kushina yang selalu memikirnya setiap saat. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan di divisi itu lagi?'

'Aku hanyalah seorang yang penuh dengan kegagalan... Yah... Aku seorang Ayah yang gagal.'

Kepala Minato yang tertunduk, perlahan mendongak ke arah Hashirama yang masih memegang kedua pundaknya. Tatapan Minato kini tak lagi seperti tadi. Seolah kumpulan keyakinan yang memudar kembali menjadi satu melalui mata safir tajamnya.

"Tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan dari diriku. Namun, jika aku mampu membuka celah untuk kalian... Untuk umat manusia... Aku akan melakukannya."

Ucap Minato mantap. Kini berganti Hashirama yang terdiam memandangi wajah kawan lamanya. Suara bising baling-baling helikopter yang terbalap oleh hembusan angin kencang, seakan menghembuskan keraguan yang ada di dalam hati Minato. Jika ia tidak mampu mempertemukan lagi Kushina dengan anaknya untuk mengobati air mata itu, setidaknya biarlah ia kembali untuk memberikan sesuatu yang berguna bagi seluruh Jepang dan umat manusia.

"...Sudah kuduga. Inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Selamat bergabung kembali di unit kesatuan divisi elite khusus Konoha, Minato."

Hashirama menyambut Comeback itu dengan antusias.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

.

.

"Jika yang dibilang Hinata benar bahwa semua kapal-kapal di dermaga itu adalah milik para pengungsi yang selamat seperti kita, atau kita asumsikan saja benar seperti itu. Maka..."

'Sesuatu mendekat...'

Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

'Kita dikelilingi... Sepertinya.'

Pikir Kiba.

'Perasaan apa ini...? Apakah sesuatu akan terjadi...'

Setetes peluh mengalir di pelipis Chouji.

'Ada yang tidak beres. Apakah mereka...'

Hinata memegang erat kaus renda berwarna violet milik Ibu Sasuke di dadanya.

'Jangan lagi...'

Kata Anko dalam hati dengan sudut matanya yang melirik tajam ke arah kisi-kisi gang sempit 12 langkah dari samping kirinya.

"Pertanyaanku saat ini adalah... Mereka masih manusia, atau..."

Bayangan seseorang di tanah terlihat, dibarengi dengan munculnya satu sosok yang keluar dari sisi gang kecil berjarak 7 kaki di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung mensejajarkan popor senapan dengan bahunya. Jempol kiri merubah tuas kecil pengunci senjata miliknya ke mode aktif. Mata hitam kelamnya semakin menajam, membidik luruh ke arah sosok itu. Dada sebelah kiri Sakura seakan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangan Kiba perlahan menggenggam jemari-jemari Hinata. Suasana di tempat ini membuatnya semakin merasa was-was. Bayangan hitam yang terlihat di dataran antara puing-puing bangunan semakin mendekat. Disertai dengan satu-dua langkah sebuah sosok yang sudah menjadi bidikan tajam Sasuke. Semakin terlihat sosok itu di kegelapan bayang-bayang gedung, semakin menekan pula jari Sasuke di antara pelatuk senapannya. Nafasnya tertahan, siap untuk menekan penuh pelatuk itu dengan kuat.

'Chh...'

Sasuke hampir menekan pelatuk yang akan memantik Rim di selongsong peluru berisi bubuk mesiu itu saat gerik seseorang yang mengawasinya keluar. Siluet bayangan itu kini telah terklarifikasi oleh kedua manik hitam obsidian miliknya. Anko, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba dan Chouji melirik Sasuke yang terdiam

"..."

"...Selamat datang."

Sasuke melepas bidikannya dari Scope yang terbaut kuat di senapannya. Sejenak ia lihat benar-benar sosok itu, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan senjatanya.

"Keluarlah. Mereka hanya para orang baru."

Ucap sosok yang juga memegang senapan api berlaras panjang tersebut.

Dari bilik-bilik gedung rusak dan ruas-ruas gang sempit di sekitar Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Chouji dan Kiba, keluar beberapa orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi mengendap-endap.

"Eh..?"

Sakura berada di posisi antara terkejut dan kebingungan ketika melihat mereka bersikap seperti itu. Bersembunyi seolah ia dan kawan-kawan dalam regunya adalah orang yang berbahaya. Belum lagi mereka mengendap-endap sambil membawa benda-benda seperti palu, tongkat, sapu, atau bahkan kapak.

"Jadi benar... Mereka mengungsi kemari sebelum kita."

Ucap Hinata lega karena perasaan aneh yang sempat melandanya kini terbantahkan.

Bukan hanya Hinata saja, tetapi Anko, Sakura, Chouji dan Kiba yang juga sempat merasakan hal yang sama kini dapat berdiri santai tanpa ketegangan.

"Ano... Maaf jika kami mengagetkan kalian. Kami hanya terlalu waspada, setelah apa yang telah terjadi di Konoha."

Seseorang yang ternyata seorang perempuan melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sempat mendapat tatapan penuh telisik juga dari Sasuke yang melihat bahwa gadis tersebut sedang menggenggam sebuah senapan sama seperti dirinya.

"Tidak. Kurasa kami mengerti itu."

Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat sambil mengubah tuas pengunci kecil di Arctic Warfare Magnum-nya kembali ke mode Lock. Tentu sekedar berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi sebuah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Gadis di depannya tersenyum entah kenapa, karena padahal Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

Orang-orang yang sempat mengelilingi mereka kini bubar. Hinata yang melihat mereka langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang kembali ke Basecamp mereka di pulau ini. Sasuke melirik orang-orang itu. Terlihat jelas rasa ketakutan dan was-was di setiap pandangan mereka.

"Sial... Aku kira akan terjadi hal-hal yang baru-baru ini sangat kubenci!"

Kiba menggerutu sendiri sambil menutupi keningnya. Ia benar-benar tegang tadi. Tidaj mau lagi dirinya terjebak antara hidup dan mati seperti ketika saat ia terjebak di Kota para orang mati di Konoha. Semuanya begitu kelam... Tidak tahu sanak saudara masih hidup ataukah tidak, kehilangan banyak sekali teman saat kejadian mengerikan itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Bahkan, ia telah kehilangan seorang sahabatnya saat ketika tim mereka hampir bisa menyelamatkan diri dari Kota Konoha. Sudah cukup ia rasakan sakitnya rasa kehilangan.

"Setidaknya syukurilah saja tidak terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan, bukan?"

Sahut Anko-sensei yang tadi mendengar ocehan Kiba.

.

.

.

.

Malam dingin di tengah-tengah pulau Gunkanjima yang tenang, Sakura bersama Sasuke, Hinata dan yang lain menikmati suasana malam bersama dengan mereka, para pengungsi yang telah sampai di sini terlebih dahulu. Dinding-dinding bekas sebuah bangunan yang masih mampu untuk tegak berdiri seakan menjadi pembatas Basecamp mereka. Api unggun dengan nyala sedang jadi titik pusat di mana para pengungsi duduk beristirahat tidak jauh darinya. Termasuk kelompok Anko Mitarashi yang juga ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Aku berpikir... Kurasa di sini lebih aman dibanding tetap bersembunyi di Konoha, Sasuke-kun."

Wajah Sakura terbias cahaya dari api unggun yang berjarak 8 kaki dari tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya tenang, melihat ke arah para pengungsi seperti dirinya. Sasuke bersama dengan raut datarnya melihat ke beberapa orang dari para pengungsi yang sedang menyibukan diri dengan bercanda, atau mengobrol satu sama lain untuk membunuh sepi. Sama persis seperti apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"Tetap saja... Tanpa ada persediaan makanan di sini, kita tetap akan mati kelaparan secara mengenaskan."

Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya. Masih melihat ke lima arah yang sama. Sakura tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban teoristis dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku rasa ada yang berubah dari dirimu, Sasuke-kun."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke diam tanpa kata dan terus memperhatikan kelima orang di antara para pengungsi-pengungsi itu sedari tadi. Hal ini membuat senyum Sakura menghilang. Tergantikan oleh raut wajah yang bingung serta penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun... Aku merasa sejak tadi, kau terus memperhatikan mereka. Terutama..."

"Aah, ternyata kau di sini. Maaf aku belum memberitahu namaku sebelumnya. Aku Michika Noyoru. Salam kenal."

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang di samping Sasuke dan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pemuda itu. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke yang sebelumnya ia berada di sana, dekat tembok bekas bangunan yang runtuh. Membuat Sakura bergumam melanjutkan kata-katanya terputus, di dalam hati.

'Terutama... Pada gadis itu... Kau selalu memperhatikannya, Sasuke-kun.'

"Sudah berapa lama kalian sampai di pulau ini?."

Sasuke malah bertanya pada gadis itu, tanpa menghiraukan juluran tangannya yang ingin berjabat tangan.

"E.. Aku dan beberapa orang baru saja tiba di pulau ini pagi buta tadi. M-Mungkin satu jam sebelum kedatangan kalian."

Jawab gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya dengan canggung, mendapati Sasuke tidak menyambut uluran tangannya dan malah bertanya dengan tampang datar seperti itu.

"...Sou."

Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap lagi dari mulutnya. Bahkan ia kembali memperhatikan empat orang yang sama lagi di sekitar api unggun. Seolah pemuda itu tidak lagi peduli dengan kehadiran Michika yang ada di sampingnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun... Itu tidak baik. Setidaknya beri tahu balik namamu kepada orang yang telah memperkenalkan dirinya."

Ucap Sakura mencoba menegur Sasuke yang entah kenapa bersikap aneh seperti ini. Gadis berambut sebahu itu agak tidak enak hati dengan Michika yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Walau sebenarnya ada sedikit kecemburuan di hatinya saat Sasuke memperhatikan Michika tadi.

"Jadi, Sasuke...-Kun kah?."

Kata gadis dengan senapan di tangan kanannya itu. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dengan malas sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Michika masih sama dengan tampang yang sama.

"Yoroshiku..."

Ucap Sasuke yang duduk sambil memegang Sniper miliknya yang berdiri di bahu kanannya. Michika tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk Sasuke.

"Lalu... Etto..."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura.."

Sakura seakan mengerti maksud Michika yang terlihat kebingungan ketika melihat ke arahnya.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan. Oh... Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke sana. Mereka memanggilku. Jaa ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun."

Dengan begitu gadis yang tadi pagi sempat mengendap-endap memata-matai Sasuke dan yang lain itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun... Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?."

Tanya Sakura pelan kepada kekasihnya itu. Tentang betapa aneh sikap dan sifat Sasuke semenjak kelompok mereka ikut bergabung bersama para pengungsi yang lain siang tadi.

"Kau tak melihatnya?."

Bukannya menjawab Sakura yang sedang khawatir dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu malah melontarkan balik sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali Sakura tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Meli...hatnya...? Melihat apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bahunya... Sudah kuduga dirimu tidak menyadarinya."

Jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi memejamkan kedua manik matanya yang sehitam malam.

"Itu... Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Aku tidak mengerti... Ada apa dengan bahunya...?"

"Sakura..."

"Eh..?"

"Tentang kata-katamu tadi. Bahwa di sini terasa lebih aman... Aku meragukannya saat ini."

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Pemuda itu membuka kembali matanya dengan lagi-lagi melihat ke arah seorang yang sedang mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Sakura yang penasaran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikan mereka, kini mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, menghapap ke arah yang Sasuke lihat. Seorang pengungsi dengan baju putih yang ia kenakan, namun ada sobekan di punggunya bersama bekas warna merah yang seperti disebabkan oleh darah di sekitar sobekan itu. Pemuda pucat dengan baju putih tersebut mengobrol santai dengan pria yang sepertinya adalah Ayahnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi melalui sudut matanya tanpa menoleh. Akan tetapi wajH serius Sasuke tetap sama seperti tadi tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangannya ke pemuda itu. Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Tetapi Sakura memilih untuk mengikuti Sasuke, dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dia perhatikan. Anak yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya duduk bersama Sasuke tidaklah jauh. Jadi, Sakura dengan leluasa bisa memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 15 Tahun itu. Anak yang pucat tersebut kini terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Tepat di detik berikutnya, anak itu terbatuk. Tangan kirinya mencoba menutup mulutnya saat terbatuk. Ketika ia melepas tangan kirinya, sesuatu yang membuat Sakura lebih menyipitkan lagi matanya, adalah warna merah yang melekat di tangan anak itu. Yang tidak salah lagi itu adalah darah yang keluar saat anak itu terbatuk.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata.

'Jika kau ada di sini... Apa kau akan menyadarinya...? Apa kau juga akan punya pemikiran yang sama denganku tentang orang-orang ini... Sona?.'

.

.

Sakura tetap memperhatikan anak yang wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat itu. Namun Hinata dan Anko datang dari belakang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"A-Ano... Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka..."

Ucap Hinata kepada kedua pasangan yang sedang memperhatikan seseorang tersebut. Membuat Sakura menoleh kebelakang melihat Hinata dan juga Anko.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu tentang ini kan, Sasuke?"

Lanjut Anko yang kini bertanya sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"...Ya."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebagai sebuah jawaban. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah timur. Matanya menajam memperhatikan sela-sela jalanan kecil yang ada di sana. Sasuke berulang kali merasakannya. Bahwa ia yakin ada suatu pergerakan di sana. Tidak... bukan hanya di sana saja. Malam dingin yang tenang dengan suasana yang hangat. Ia rasa sebentar lagi suasana itu akan berubah sepenuhnya. Cepat atau lambat.

"Mungkin bukan hanya anak itu saja. Tapi beberapa dari mereka juga."

Ucap Kiba yang baru tiba bersama Chouji di belakangnya.

"Jadi... Maksud kalian, adalah..."

Sakura sepertinya mulai mengerti. Apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, juga apa maksud kalimat Hinata, Anko dan Kiba. Namun kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan terputus ketika anak yang tidak jauh dari mereka saat ini tiba-tiba kejang tanpa sebab.

"Sagara? Sagara, apa yang terjadi padamu?! Sagara?!"

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana langsung berdiri melihat Ayah dari anak itu berteriak memanggil nama anaknya. Berulang kali Ayahnya menggoyang-goyangkan anaknya yang kejang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?"

"Lihat, ada apa dengan anak itu.."

Suara bisik-bisik seluruh pengungsi di sana membuat malam yang sunyi kali ini terdengar begitu bising. Terlebih lagi suara pria yang sedang memcoba menyadarkan anaknya.

"Sagara kau dengar aku?! Sadarlah, Sagara! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah perempatan jalanan yang gelap dan kotor penuh puing-puing di sana. Sasuke yakin, sangat yakin jika baru saja ada sesuatu yang menyebrang di sana.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ayah?!"

Michika datang bertanya dengan menerobos gerombolan orang-orang yang melihat. Lalu matanya melebar melihat adiknya mengeluarkan suara serak melengking dengan tubuh yang mengejang kuat. Berulang kali adiknya menggelepak di tanah tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"Sagara? Apa yang terjadi pada Sagara?! Ada apa dengan Sagara Ayah?!'

"Karena itu Ayah tidak tahu Michika!"

Mereka benar-benar terlihat khawatir melihat adiknya kesakitan seperti itu. Di punggungnya, bekas luka itu seperti melepuh dan kulitnya terlihat seperti mengelupas. Kiba melihatnya dengan ngeri. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata yang juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"...Maksud kami adalah... Sebagian dari mereka telah terkena wabah itu, Sakura."

Ucap Sasuke pelan di antara kebisingan yang tengah melanda. Sakura melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang seolah melanjutkan kata-kata Sakura yang sempat terpotong tadi. Sasuke lalu berdiri, melangkah ke arah adik Michika. Tangan kanannya langsung menodongkan ujung laras Sniper yang dibawanya tepat ke arah anak yang sebentar lagi akan berubah tersebut.

"Dia telah terinfeksi. Jauhi dia sebelum terlambat."

Kata Sasuke kepada Michika dan Ayahnya.

"Apa katamu? Apa maksudmu?!"

Ayah Michika bertanya dengan nada membentak.

"Luka di punggungnya. Kau pasti tahu luka itu bukan? Ia mendapat luka itu saat berada Kota di mana kalian tinggal."

Lanjut Sasuke lagi dengan wajah Stoic miliknya.

"Sasuke-san..."

Michika terjebak dalam situasi yang amat teramat ruyam bagi kepalanya. Adiknya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, lalu Sasuke yang juga tiba-tiba menodongkan senjatanya ke arah adiknya. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Adikmu telah terinfeksi. Sejak tadi aku telah memperhatikannya. Jauhi adikmu sekarang juga."

Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"A-Apa...?"

Michika tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Bahkan Ayah Michika benar-benar marah dengan Sasuke yang saat ini menodongkan senjatanya tepat ke arah anaknya yang telah terlihat pingsan. Sama sekali tidak terlihat gejala kejang itu lagi. Anak itu hanya tergeletak di tanah.

"Jangan berkata hal yang bodoh, bocah!"

"Dengar, Anak itu akan berubah. Semua yang telah terinfeksi selalu berubah seperti mereka yang telah menyebarkan pandemik ini. Tidak terkecuali... seperti apa yang terjadi di Konoha saat itu. Jalan satu-satunya agar pandemik itu tidak menyebar, kita harus membunuh orang yang telah terinfeksi sebelum terlambat."

Jelas panjang lebar Sasuke sambil mengubah tuas pengunci senjatanya ke mode aktif sekarang. Dan ia siap untuk menembak anak itu kapan pun saat ini. Mendengar hal itu, Ayah Michika merebut senapan yang di bawa oleh Michika. Dan langsung berdiri menodongkan senapan itu ke arah Sasuke dengan amarah tinggi.

"Jahui anakku, bocah sialan! Apa yang kau tahu hah?! Jangan coba kau sentuh dia... jangan coba kau sentuh anakku!"

Kata pria itu dengan sangat kasar dan mata yang berapi-api termakan ego dan amarah.

"Dia akan membahayakan nyawa kita semua!"

Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Ayah Michika menarik tuas senjata menggunakan jempolnya. Dengan begitu sebuah peluru bisa melesat kapan saja menembus tubuh pemuda itu.

"Bicara apa kai bocah tengik?! Dia adalah anakku dan aku tidak peduli! Letakkan senjatamu sekarang juga keparaatt...!"

Teriakan demi teriakan Ayah Michika terdengar begitu memekakkan gendang telinga. Orang itu benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya akibat insiden mengerikan itu.

"Sasuke... "

Ucap Anko mencoba menghalangi Sasuke menggunakan tangannya. Mendengar dan melihat gurunya seperti itu, Sasuke sejenak memejamkan matany, lalu menurunkan senjatanya itu.

"Dengar... Jauhi adikmu sekarang juga, Michika... Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Percayalah padaku. Dia bukan adikmu lagi..."

Kata Anko kepada Michika sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya di depan Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu hanya melihat Anko dengan pandangan yang sangat membingungkan. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mendengarkan siapa. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berpihak kepada siapa. Dan ia tidak tahu lagi harus percaya kepada siapa.

"Hentikan lelucon kalian! Lawakan kalian sama sekali tidak lucu dasar sampah!"

Teriak Ayah Michika dengan lebih mengacungkan senapannya ke arah mereka. Membuat Anko, Sasuke, Sakura dan yang lain terpaksa mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Orang ini..."

Kepalan-kepalan tangan Kiba menguat menahan gejolak emosi yang tertahan. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal dengan orang itu.

"Cukup. Tempat ini tak lagi aman. Kita pergi..."

Sasuke menurunkan senapan miliknya, lalu berbalik sambil menarik lengan Sakura. Hinata, Kiba, Chouji dan Anko mengikuti Sasuke setelahnya. Tujuan mereka kini sudahlah sangat jelas. Yakni kembali ke dermaga.

Michika terus melihat kepergian mereka dengan tanpa menyadari bahwa mata adiknya telah terbuka. Gadis yang sedang kebingungan tersebut terkejut saat adiknya terbangun dari tanah.

"Sagara...?"

Ucapnya lirih melihat adik laki-lakinya itu berdiri. Namun ada yang aneh dengan adiknya. Kulitnya seperti menipis hingga terlihat urat-urat yang menyembul. Juga matanya yang sekarang tidak memiliki pupil. Mata adik Michika putih seutuhnya.

"Hei lihat, dia telah sadar!"

"Dia bangun. Dia telah bangun!"

Ayah Michika lalu berbalik. Melihat anaknya yang kini berjalan tertatih kepadanya.

"Sagara...? Sagara, kau sudah sad-"

Kalimat Ayah Michika berhenti di tengah jalan ketika anaknya itu secara tiba-tiba menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Anko dan Chouji. Mereka berenam semakin berjalan menjauh dari lokasi para pengungsi itu. Raut kesal begitu terlihat di wajah Sasuke dan Kiba. Namun Langkah demi langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka mendengar beberapa jeritan dari arah belakang. Sakura yang terkejut langsung berbalik ke sumber asal suara jeritan-jeritan itu, termasuk Sasuke dan yang lainnya juga.

Mereka berenam melihat peristiwa yang sebelumnya telah mereka sadari. Dengan ganas adik Michika menggigit bahu Ayahnya sendiri. Dengan waktu singkat tubuh adik Michika berubah. Seluruh kulitnya tersobek-sobek dengan sendirinya. Kedua lengannya membesar, dengan cakar-cakar tebal yang tumbuh mencengkram tubuh pria yang sedang dimakannya. Mata Michika bergetar lebar. Otaknya benar-benar seperti terperas. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sagara, adiknya berubah dan lalu menggerogoti leher Ayahnya sendiri di tanah hingga menggelepak-gelepak kejang. Tampangnya bukan lagi wajah Sagara yang ia kenal. Melainkan sosok dengan tubuh besar tanpa kulit yang tidak mempunyai mata. Hanya rahang kuat serta gigi-gigi tajam yang terus mencabik daging Ayahnya yang telah mati itu.

Michika tetap terduduk lemas, tanpa mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan. Para pengungsi yang lain berteriak histeris melihat dengan gamblang kejadian tersebut. Mereka semua berbalik dan kabur menyebar ke berbagai arah tanpa pasti dengan ketakutan. Tapi monster dengan tubuh besar penuh serat-serat otot itu langsung meloncat cepat dan mencakar punggung seorang pengungsi yang mencoba melarikan diri. Lagi-lagi monster itu menindih di atas. Orang yang telah tercakar itu menjerit kesakitan beserta ketakutan melihat seekor makhluk yang sangat mengerikan sedang mencengkram tubuhnya tanpa memperbolehkannya kabur. Rahang makhluk itu terbuka, dengan lidah panjang yang menjulur bagai ular. Tangan yang memiliki cakar-cakar besar nan tajam makhluk itu terangkat ke atas. Bunyi desis geraman keluar dari mulutnya yang di penuhi gigi-gigi tajam.

"T-Tidakk... Ja-Jangann... Tidaaakkk-"

**Zraaasshh...**

Suara orang itu berhenti seketika saat kepala terpeluntir sobek tak karuan. Lehernya nyaris terputus dengan sobekan besar menganga di sana. Darah keluar sangat banyak melalui bekas cakaran yang menganga itu. Orang tersebut mati seketika dengan sisi kepala yang pecah hingga sebagian otaknya tercecer, dan kedua mata yang melotot lebar dengan mulut menganga. Sungguh... Cara mati yang begitu mengenaskan. Beberapa orang di dekat Michika terbatuk hingga memuntahkan darah. Mereka, orang-orang yang sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Sasuke, sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk memegangi dada mereka. Belum sempat reda keterkejutan Michika melihat Sagara yang tiba-tiba barubah menjadi monster itu dan telah membunuh 2 orang dengan brutal dan ganas, gadis itu lagi-lagi melihat para pengungsi saling memakan satu sama lain saat bangkit setelah tersungkur ke tanah seperti telah terkena serangan jantung. Michika yang masih terduduk kaku, menoleh ke arah orang-orang di dekatnya yang telah tak sadarkan setelah terbatuk-batuk tadi, kini bangkit dengan terpatah-patah.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin ini terjadi lagi..."

Racau Michika pelan melihat kekacauan yang benar-benar hampir sama seperti di Nagasaki, Konoha, dan Kota-Kota yang lain.

.

.

"Apa-apaan semua ini..."

Ucap Kiba melihat acara api unggun malam ini berakhir dengan mengerikan.

"Michika-san masih berada di sana!"

Kata Hinata menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis yang masih hidup di amtara para pengungsi yang gelabakan berlari kesana-kemari di kejar para mayat hidup.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Sensei?!"

Tanya Chouji kepada Anko. Menunggu keputusan apa yang akan diambil guru mereka sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan menjalar kepada mereka. Akan tetapi Michika yang masih hidup di antara pengungsi yang lain kini dalam bahaya.

**Sasuke POV**

Sial...!

Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Pilihan apa yang harus kupilih saat ini?!

Aku harus mengambil satu keputusan tepat sebelum sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan kami datang mendekat!

Tenanglah... Sasuke...

Berpikirlah...

Keputusan apa yang harus kau ambil...

Berpikir...! Cepat temukan jawabannya!

Ayo Sasuke! Apa keputusanmu?!

Waktu kami tidaklah banyak, dan sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk kembali ke dermaga. Tapi gadis bodoh itu masih di sana. Dan para mayat-mayat di dekatnya mulai bangkit berdiri.

Cepat berpikir, Sasuke!

Berpikirlah...!

Kenapa ini begitu sulit...? Kenapa otakku tidak bisa meresponnya?

Jika kau berada di sini, pilihan apa yang akan kau pilih... Naruto?!

Kusoo...!

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue's...**


	2. Gun And Pandemic

**'****Jika kau berada di sini, pilihan apa yang akan kau pilih... Naruto?!'**

Dalam hembusan angin sang malam yang ricuh. Letupan-letupan indah bara kecil yang berterbangan terpisah dari api unggun di sana. Mata yang menyiratkan keraguan mendalam. Dua pilihan yang begitu jadi beban di kedua pundaknya. Genggaman jari-jari di gagang senapan semakin mengerat kuat. Tidak ada satupun jawaban yang muncul di otaknya. Hanya ada kalimat tanya itu yang terngiang di pikirannya. Satu pertanyaan sederhana untuk ia tanyakan kepada seorang sahabatnya.

Pertanyaan itu terus, dan terus terngiang di kepalanya. Namun saat ia tak mendapat satu jawaban pun, iris mata hitamnya terpaku seketika. Matanya yang memicing, seakan dipaksa untuk terbuka lebar saat seorang gadis berlari meninggalkan kelompoknya. Gadis itu berlari, dan terus berlari tanpa sedikitpun ragu ataupun gentar melihat kekacauan di sana.

"Hinata..!"

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Suara teriakan Kiba dan Anko-sensei yang memanggil nama gadis itu seolah menusuk tepat ke syaraf pendengaran Sasuke yang juga melihat bagaimana dengan keyakinan, gadis itu berlari menghampiri Michika di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu.

**'Sou...'**

Sasuke mulai menegakkan tubuhnya sempurna. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mulai rileks menggenggam Arctic Warfare Magnum dengan 5 selongsong peluru aktif berkaliber 7mm tipe Remington. Manik hitam itu terus memandang dari kejauhan. Memandang jauh Hinata yang tanpa satu alasanpun beranjak dari tempatnya berlari menuju ke cahaya bara bahaya. Bahkan tanpa demi alasan apapun, gadis itu tanpa ragu menerobos para pengungsi yang berlari kesana-kemari terkejar oleh maut yang mengerikan.

**'Apa yang Hinata lakukan...'**

Sasuke menoleh ke arah seorang gadis berambut merah jambu di sampingnya, yang secara kebetulan juga menoleh ke arahnya.

**'...Adalah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan juga.'**

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan Michika. Gadis yang terduduk lemah itu mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik rambut seindah Lavender yang menari lembut tersapu sang malam. Tanpa sempat mengucap sepatah kata, sebuah uluran tangan meraih tangan kirinya. Uluran itu menariknya tanpa ragu. Membuat Michika tanpa sempat menolak langsung berdiri mengikuti kemana uluran tangan itu membawanya.

**'...Karena itu adalah bagian dari jati dirinya.'**

**'...Karena itu adalah bagian dari kekuatan hatinya.'**

Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan di waktu yang sama dalam hati terdalam mereka. Anko berhenti memandang Hinata dan teralih memperhatikan kedua muridnya yang saling beradu pandang. Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di detik selanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum remeh ke arah kekasihnya. Dan Sasuke sadar senyum seperti milik siapa kah itu. Teriakan demi teriakan di sekitar api unggun yang membesar. Seakan memakan semua jerit ketakutan mereka semua. Di detik berikutnya, dari kedua remaja yang saling beradu pandang ini.

"Ikuzo...!"

Ucap Sakura tanpa ada satu keraguan pun yang terdengar di nyaring suara tegasnya. Menirukan cara bagaimana seorang sahabat berambut kuningnya mengatakan 'Ayo...!' Seperti dulu.

Kedua langkah panjang mereka mulai beranjak. Berlari kencang menuju ke arah utara yang penuh dengan darah, mayat hidup, dan letupan bara api unggun.

"Jika seperti itu...!"

Kiba mulai melangkah dengan langkah jangkar kakinya menyusul Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa boleh buat kan, Senseii...!"

Sahut Chouji ikut berlari seakan menyelesaikan kalimat Kiba. Anko tersenyum senang melihat semangat para muridnya lagi yang tak pernah terlihat semenjak hari itu. Hari di mana mereka kehilangan salah satu rekan yang berharga, sekaligus sahabat bodoh yang hebat bagi mereka semua.

'Apa kau lihat itu? Mereka tetap menyimpan semangatmu di setiap hati mereka. Entah mengapa... Aku sangat ingin dirimu di sini... Berada di antara kami. Kembalilah... Muridku yang bodoh.'

Sepercik tetes air tertinggal jatuh di antara dinginnya udara saat Anko berlari meninggalkan air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. Mengejar Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba dan Chouji yang menyusul Hinata.

.

.

.

**"Gun And Pandemic"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 2 : "Senjata Dan Pandemik"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

7 Day's Before...

Coast Of South Japan, 5 May 2014.

13:02pm_

Di satu kapal induk besar yang begitu berisik dengan berbagai aktifitas para nahkoda masing-masing, sepasang personil berbeda divisi menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ada.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Nampaknya suatu kebetulan, kan?"

Seorang dari mereka membuka topik pembicaraan. Gadis muda dengan rambut pirang panjang itu mencoba membunuh suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua.

"Mah... Entahlah."

Jawab seorang pria yang ia ajak bicara. Ino, gadis pirang dari tim Hashirama itu sebentar memperhatikan ekspresi wajah dari orang yang akan jadi rekan negosiasinya untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Begitu santai, begitu tenang, atau begitu malas?. Ino tidak bisa membedakan di antara ketiganya.

"Keadaan Kota Konoha begitu berantakan saat ini. Apa pendapatmu tentang itu?."

Tanya Ino lagi, sebagai topik ringan pengiring jalan mereka.

"Hmm..."

Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu bersidekap dengan jari-jari tangan kanan yang menyangga dagu. Memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang berpikir, mengingat, dan apapun itu. Melihat orang yang akan menjadi rekannya selama beberapa menit kedepan tersebut seperti itu, membuat Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan hatinya.

'Walau hanya beberapa menitpun, aku tak akan sudi mendapat rekan seperti orang ini.'

Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya lebih baik katakan saja langsung. Hingga tidak sampai membuat orang yang bertanya menjadi bingung dan penasaran, kau tahu?."

Ucap Ino yang jadi sedikit ketus.

"Aku... Telah cukup lama bersembunyi untuk melihat dan mengawasi. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa kulalui. Menjadi seorang guru yang selalu mencari alasan untuk keterlambatan. Hingga semua ini akhirnya terjadi. Seperti yang Hashirama-taichou prekdiksikan. Intuisinya bahwa Red Qween di suatu saat nanti akan meluluhlantakkan seluruh Jepang, tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi kali hari ini. Semua sama persis seperti yang telah ia prediksikan sebelumnya."

Jelas panjang lebar pria itu sambil terus berjalan di koridor lambung kapal beriringan bersama Ino. Cara bicaranya yang begitu terlihat tenang dan sikapnya yang santai, membuat Ino berpikir seberapa profesional kah orang ini.

"Jadi kau menyadari bahwa intuisi dari Hashirama-taichou akan benar-benar terjadi, lalu kenapa kau tidak bertindak saat itu?."

Ino bertanya kembali sebagai reaksi balasan tentang jawaban pria ini.

"Itu karena... Sebagai bagian dari tugas, sudah seharusnya aku tetap diam sambil mengawasi dari jauh. Sampai saat itu tiba, ini adalah tugasku bersama Itachi untuk mengatasinya dari balik bayangan. Seperti itulah Divisi kami."

Lagi-lagi pria itu menjelaskan secara panjang lebar dan entah kenapa sangat terbuka kepada Ino. Jelas-jelas jika tugas yang ditanggunggan kepadanya adalah tugas yang sangat rahasia, yang di berikan langsung oleh pihak Federal Jepang. Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap tajam pria itu.

"Tunggu... Kenapa kau..."

"Mengatakan semua kepadamu? Setiap bagaian pentingnya? Alasannya cukup sederhana. Jika aku tidak mengatakannya, pasti dirimu akan memaki-makiku di dalam pikiranmu sambil memberiku gelar yang menyebalkan. Bukan begitu?"

Sambil memotong pertanyaan yang akan Ino tujukan kepadanya, ia tersenyum kearah gadis itu sebagai pelengkap jawaban yang lagi-lagi sangan panjang lebar. Menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang tersudutkan, Ino menoleh kearah lain namun tetap memandang rendah dan jijik orang itu.

'Hei asal kau tahu, aku sudah memaki-makimu sedari tadi. Dan kau memang rekan terburuk yang pernah kudapat. Dasar serangga rawa..'

Kutuk Ino dari lubuk hati yang paling terdalamnya. Tidak terasa perjalanan mereka telas sampai pada tujuan. Pria itu mendekat kearah pintu ruang bernomor 105 terlebih dahulu. Lalu tangan kirinya membuka knop pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Terlihat 3 orang di ruang kamar pengungsi tersebut. Seorang wanita muda yang terduduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memandangi sebuah foto kecil di genggaman jari kedua tangannya. Sedangkan yang dua lagi adalah sepasang suami istri yang sedang mengobrol tentang suatu hal. Pria tersebut memandang kearah sepasang suami istri itu.

"Maaf... Apa aku boleh meminjam ruangan ini sebentar?."

Ucapnya dengan bersandar di sisi dinding sambil menunjukkan kartu anggota pihak berwenang miliknya kepada mereka berdua. Tanpa banyak komplain dan bicara, sepasang suami istri tersebut berdiri dan keluar dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Silahkan..."

Ucap pria itu lagi mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk kedalam saat dua orang tadi telah keluar.

"Terima-kasih-banyak."

Balas Ino dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Gadis tersebut melangkah masuk lalu duduk di depan wanita muda yang sedang bersedih digenggam dilema. Pria itu kemudian masuk dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat agar tidak ada yang mengganggu acara mendadak mereka. Saat Ino duduk tepat di depannya, wanita muda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari foto tersebut lalu menatap Ino, serta pria yang saat ini berdiri menjaga pintu tidak jauh darinya.

"Sebelumnya, kuperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku Ino Yamanaka. Anggota kesatuan Divisi Elite Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit. Seseorang memintaku untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan dirimu... Kushina Uzumaki-san."

Dengan nada-nada lugas dan sopan, Ino memberikan sebuah buku diary kosong lengkap beserta sebuah pulpen hitamnya. Kushina menerima diary kecil beserta pulpen tersebut, lalu membuka cover depannya dan mengguratkan sebuah tulisan menggunakan pulpen yang diterimanya. Seakan-akan dirinya tahu maksud dari kenapa ia di berikan sebuah diary dan juga sebuah alat tulis. Tidak begitu lama. Pulpen itu berhenti bergerak dari lembar pertama diary itu. Kushina lagi-lagi mendongak, namun kali ini bersama sebuah senyum lembut yang terukir di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia mengangkat diary itu, lalu membaliknya agar kedua orang ini bisa membaca apa yang ia tulis. Namun bukan kepada Ino. Melainkan terarah kepada pria yang berdiri di samping gadis pirang itu. Membaca apa yang tertulis di lembar pertama buku diary itu, membuat pria tersebut sedikit terkejut. Namun lambat laun, ia juga membalas senyuman yanh Kushina tujukan padanya.

'Telah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak hari itu. Apa kabarmu... Kakashi..?'

.

.

.

.

At The Same Time...

Akihabara, Japan. 13:08pm_

Bukan pemandangan yang biasa di temui di Akiba. jalanan bagitu ramai dengan mobil-mobil pribadi dan beberapa kendaraan tugas seperti bus, truck, van sampah, van ice cream dan lain sebagainya. Hampir di seluruh jalanan Kota ini ramai sesak dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang terjebak macet. Di setiap liku perempatan lampu merah lumpuh akibat macet yang berkepanjangan tak terarah. Bunyi-bunyi klakson yang saling bersahutan membuat para pengemudi di setiap kendaraan semakin dibuat pening.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sudah dua jam kita terjebak kemacetan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tanya seorang pria yang duduk di satu mobil bersama dengan istri dan ketiga anaknya yang duduk di belakang.

"Entahlah... Kurasa jadwal piknik kita akan kacau hari ini."

Jawab wanita yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ketiga putra-putri mereka tetap diam menengok kanan dan kiri. Memperhatikan banyak mobil-mobil yang berderet dengan beberapa kali membunyikan klakson keras-keras.

"Ayah, kenapa ramai sekali? Apa acara piknik kita batal?"

Tanya putra mereka yang berumur di bawah 6 Tahun.

"Tidak sayang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ayah janji piknik kita tidak akan batal..."

Jawab sang Ayah menengok putra mereka yang duduk di belakang.

"Sial! Kenapa kemacetan harus terjadi hari ini?"

Katanya sambil kembali melihat kedepan.

"Sudahlah jangan berkata seperti itu. Anak-anak mendengarnya kau tahu?"

Istrinya coba mengingatkan pria tersebut untuk tidak berbicara kasar di depan anak-anak mereka.

"Tentu aku tahu itu. Tapi-"

"Ibu, lihat. Ada pesawat terbang di atas mobil kita."

Kalimat Ayahnya terputus saat mendengar salah satu putri mereka memberitahu apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Bukan pesawat sayang, itu helikopter."

Jawab Ibunya membenarkan. Sebuah helikopter memang benar milintas beberapa puluh meter di atas kendaraan mereka.

"Ini yang keempat kalinya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa para polisi memblokir akses jalan ke Tokyo?"

Pria tersebut bertanya entah kepada siapa. Memperhatikan setiap heli yang ditemuinya terbang melintas begitu rendah.

"Apa kau sudah dengar, apa yang telah terjadi di Konoha? Acara di TV tadi menyiarkan berita tentang bencana besar-besaran yang telah terjadi di Kota itu semenjak empat hari yang lalu."

Sahut istrinya memberitahu tentang suatu bencana yang Pemerintah katakan di Kota Konoha. Suaminya lalu menoleh bingung.

"Bencana...?"

"Ya... Aku mendengarnya seperti itu. Banyak sekali kecelakaan yang terjadi di Kota itu. Asap-asap tebal membumbung tinggi hingga kamera tidak mampu menembusnya. Coba hidupkan radionya. Mungkin ada berita atau pengumuman yang penting mengenai situasi ini."

Istrinya memberikan sebuah saran. Pria itu pun mengikuti sarannya dan mulai menghidupkan radio di mobil mereka. Jarinya menekan-nekan layar LCD di dashboard tengah untuk mencari frekuensi radio yang mengumumkan berita terkini.

'...Tidak sampai seperempat warga Kota yang berhasil di evakuasi oleh pihak berwenang. Dikarenakan jumlah korban yang selamat sangatlah sedikit. Dan mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Para polisi tidak bisa menyebutkan dengan pasti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dan pihak dari Pemerintah Jepang terkesan menutup-nutupinya. Informasi yang kami bisa dapatkan sangatlah terbatas. Dari sini, kami melaporkan langsung di tempat perkara. Banyak polisi yang menembakan senjata-senjata mereka. Suasana di Yokohama, 18mil dari Kota Konoha, begitu kacau. Baku tembak sedang terjadi saat ini. Kami tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang mereka tembaki saat ini. Belum ada kepastian penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan besar-besaran ini...'

'Ano.. Maaf, kami sedang mereport berita. Tolong jangan mengganggu... Tuan, tolong jangan mengganggu, kami sedang On Air sekarang! Tuan-... Aaaaaakkhh!'

Pria dan wanita di mobil itu begitu terkejut mendengar teriakan sang reporter wanita yang begitu mengagetkan. Kontak radio pun terputus seketika. Hanya bunyi frekuensi kasar yang terdengar di radio mobil mereka.

"Apa-... A-Apa yang terjadi?!"

Tanya pria itu dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini? Bukankah Yokohama tidak terlalu jauh dari sini? Anata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sang istri begitu khawatir. Karena mereka anak-anak mereka juga ada di sini bersama mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sayang. Aku akan coba tanya pada pengendara yang lain-"

**Bluuuumm...!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terdengar sangat keras. Terlebih lagi jarak ledakan tersebut sangatlah dekat dengan tempat mobil mereka terjebak kemacetan. Sebuah potongan tiang berputar-putar dengan kecepatan tinggi berakhir menancap di salah satu kendaraan di depan mobil mereka. Aspal jalanan bergetar hebat akibat ledakan tersebut. Membuat mobil mereka pun ikut terguncang. Seluruh pengemudi kendaraan lain berbondong-bondong turun dari kendaraan mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Dari kaca belakang mobil, pria dan wanita itu dapat melihat jelas api yang menguar hebat bersamaan dengan asal hitam tebal yang cepat membumbung tinggi ke udara.

"Tetap di dalam mobil, anak-anak! Ayah akan lihat apa yang terjadi."

Ucap sang Ayah melepas sabuk pengamannya sambil memperingatkan anak-anak mereka untuk tidak keluar dari mobil saat ini.

"Tunggu, anata-"

"Kau juga tetap di sini oke?!. Jaga anak-anak."

Sambung sang Ayah lagi, lalu ia keluar dari mobil seperti yang dilakukan para pengendara yang lain.

Suasananya berubah dalam sekejap mata. Sejauh yang bisa ia lihat di selatan sana, mobil-mobil kacau berserakan bersama asap-asap tipis yang keluar dari kap mobil masing-masing. Tidak lama setelah ledakan terjadi, bunyi letusan senapan-senapan api terdengar di sana-sini. Banyak orang-orang dari arah sana yang lari berteriak tak karuan. Semuanya benar-benar kacau.

"Tidak mungkin~... Ada apa ini~... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Tanyanya yang kepada siapa sambil terus memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana.

**Tiiiiiinn!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah bel motor berbunyi keras di gendang telinganya. Membuat pria itu terkejut setengah mati dan berbalik.

"Cepat masuk kembali ke mobilmu!"

Ucap seorang polisi yang tadi menekan tombol klakson keras-keras. Pria itu menyingkir dari jalur polisi tersebut dan membiarkannya lewat melawan arah menuju ke arah ledakan itu terjadi. Orang-orang dari arah sana bebondong-bondong berlari menuju ke arahnya. Seperti sedang menyelamatkan diri dari sesuatu. Sempat beberapa kali bahunya bertubrukan dengan beberapa orang yang berlari tunggang-langgang ke utara.

Kedua tangannya tersingkap di atas kepala. Dirinya benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dalam hati, belasan kali ia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama. Hingga pada akhirnya ia coba menghentikan seseorang yang akan berlari melewatinya.

"Tunggu! Katakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi di sana

?!"

Tanyanya sambil menahan kuat tangan orang itu.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Cepat larilah sebelum terlambat!"

Jawab orang tersebut sambil mengempaskan kasar tangan pria tersebut, dan kembali berlari menuju ke utara.

Saat matanya kembali terarah kesana. Betapa ia dikejutkan dengan orang-orang yang saling mengejar satu sama lain di antara banyaknya mobil yang terjebak kemacetan. Saling kejar, saling memburu satu sama lain, benar-benar kacau.

"Sayang kunci pintunya!"

Teriak pria itu keras kepada istrinya yang berada di dalam mobil mereka. Sang istri pun sangat kebingungan dengan kondisi jalanan yang telah berubah jadi mengerikan seperti ini. Ia melihat beberapa orang yang berlari ketakutan sempat menubruk punggung suaminya tersebut.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Apa yang terjadi, anata?!"

Tanya istrinya lagi dengan kegelisahan tinggi.

"Sudah cepat kunci pintunya dan jaga anak-anak, kau mengerti?! Tidak ada waktu lagi..! Tunggu di sini, aku akan cari bantuan-"

**Braakk!**

Mata wanita itu terbelalak lebar melihat seseorang menabrak suaminya keras hingga membentur kap mobil mereka. Orang asing itu lalu mencengkramnya kuat, dan tiba-tiba menggigit suaminya dengan ganas. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan keterkejutan tinggi hingga ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara ketiga anaknya berteriak ketakutan.

Dengan luka parah akibat gigitan kasar di dada kanannya, suaminya mencoba melawan dengan menghempaskan orang tidak dikenal itu sekuat tenaga hingga terlempar menabrak kendaraan di belakangnya.

**Jleebb...**

Sambil kesakitan memegangi dadanya yang terluka berlumuran darah, pria itu kebingungan tidak menentu. Baru saja ia membunuh seseorang. Orang tak dikenal itu tertusuk sebuah potongan tiang besi yang saat ledakan besar terjadi tertancap di sana. Darah merah segar melumuri ujung besi itu.

Sang Ayah dengan lemah mendekat ke pintu mobil. Namun sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak. Ia menoleh, dan begitu terkejut mendapati orang asing yang telah tewas tertancap potongan tiang besi hingga menembus tubuhnya itu kembali bergerak. Matanya penuh kejut dan terbelalak lebar.

'Ti... Tidak mungkin...'

Racaunya dalam hati melihat orang itu dengan gerak terpatah-patah bangkit kembali. Sampai tubuhnya terlepas seutuhnya dari besi penuh darah itu. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sejenak. Terlebih untuk sang Ayah yang masih bersandar di samping kap mobil dengan luka serius di bagian dadanya. Matanya terus memperhatikan lekat-lekat orang itu. Pria tak dikenal tersebut terus menundukan wajah lusuhnya yang hampir rusak. Hingga di detik berikutnya... Pria itu mendongak penuh terarah kepada sang Ayah yang diam terpaku. Pria tersebut menggeram tanpa bahasa, lalu menerjangnya keras tanpa aba-aba.

**Praakk..!**

Lagi, wanita yang berada di dalam mobil menjerit terkejut mendapati kaca depan mobil mereka retak parah setelah terhantam oleh tubuh sang suami.

"Aaaaakkkrrgg...!"

Rintih kesakitan dari suaminya yang di gigit habis-habisan oleh pria tidak dikenal itu. Terlambat bagi sang suami untuk memberontak kembali. Dua... Bahkan tiga orang tiba-tiba berlari datang hingga membuat tubuh suaminya lagi-lagi terhempas ke aspal jalanan. Bak binatang buas yang haus akan darah, mereka semua bergerombol memangsanya. Teriakan demi teriakan begitu memekakkan gendang telinga. Sang suami meronta-ronta kesakitan. Namun sesaat kemudian tubuhnya mengejang menjemput ajal sebab salah satu dari mereka menggerogoti kerongkongannya hingga bermuncratan darah berwarna merah gelap. Tenggorokannya nyaris tak tersisa dengan daging yang menggelambir kedalam penuh darah.

Banyak orang-orang yang berlari berusaha menyelamatkan diri melewati mobil pribadi miliknya. Namun mereka, terus mengejar bak orang kesetanan. Memburu, menangkap, dan mencengkram siapapun yang berada di dekat mereka. Lalu menggerogotinya tanpa belas kasih hingga mati berlumuran darah.

"Nine double one! Nine double one! Kirimkan bantuan segera! Situasi telah tak terkendali lagi! Ku ulangi, situasi telah tak terkendali!."

Seorang polisi menghubungi kantor pusat menggunakan radio di genggaman tangannya. Letusan bubuk mesiu terus terdengar tak beriringan dari ujung pistol para polisi yang berada di belakang batas barikade. Para polisi telah menembak jatuh beberapa dari mereka. Akan tetapi mereka terus, dan terus bangkin dan berdatangan tiada henti. Seluruh jalanan besar ini sekejap berubah jadi arena kematian. Begitu banyak mobil berserakan memenuhi jalan, dengan mereka yang berlari di sela-sela kiri-kanan deretan kendaraan yang diam. Tidak sedikit pula yang berlari di atap-atap mobil untuk menuju kearah para polisi yang sedang memblokir jalan terbesar di Akihabara ini.

"Ini... Bohong..."

Ucap pelan sang istri yang berada di dalam mobil dengan tangan bergetar menutupi mulutnya. Matanya yang terbuka lebar terbanjiri oleh air mata. Sementara anak-anaknya menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Ini semua bohong..."

Racaunya sendiri dipaksa melihat kematian suaminya yang sangat tragis, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tak tahu lagi... Dirinya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Begitu bising dengan suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans, bunyi-bunyi klakson dan alarm mobil yang menyala, juga suara jerit tangis ketiga anakya yang berada di belakang. Mental dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Hingga tanpa sadar, tangan yang terus bergetar itu menyentuh gagang pembuka pintu mobilnya. Seakan ia ingin menghampiri jasad suaminya yang masih digeromboli oleh banyak orang yang benar-benar tak waras. Baru saja ia menarik gagangnya hingga pintu itu sedikit terbuka...

**Brakk!**

Tiba-tiba secara mengagetkan seseorang menabrak kaca pintu mobilnya begitu keras hingga pintu itu tertutup kembali. Wanita tersebut tersentak kaget hingga tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang secara sepontan. Kedua matanya tak henti untuk terus terbelalak, saat melihat wajah orang itu. Begitu menakutkan dengan kulit yang seperti melepuh dengan warna legam. Juga gigi-gigi yang sangat menyeramkan saat orang itu menggeram kearahnya tanpa sebab. Tangisan ketiga anaknya terdengar semakin keras saat seseorang tersebut mendobrak-dobrak kaca mobilnya berulang kali. Bukan hanya orang itu saja, tapi yang lain dari arah selatan datang dengan buas ikut mendobrak mobil pribadi miliknya Seakan-akan kali ini ia lah yang menjadi mangsa mereka selanjutnya.

**Praanngg!**

Kaca itu pecah, hancur seketika. Tangan-tangan penuh luka itu berebut untuk meraih tubuh sang wanita yang bergetar tersebut. Tangan mereka dengan tidak sabar mengais-ngais kedalam.

"Ti-Tidakk! Kumohon jangann.."

Tetes air mata wanita itu semakin menjadi ketika mereka berhasil mencengkram tangan dan baju yang ia kenakan. Dengan sangat kasar mereka menarik wanita itu sampai sebagian tubuh dab kepalanya terbentur keras oleh dinding interior mobilnya. Darah mengalir melalui pelipisnya yang sobek akibat tertatap oleh serpihan kaca pintu mobil yang masih tersisa.

"Jangaan! Tidaaakk! Kumohon-... Aaaaaa!"

Orang-orang tanpa kewarasan itu menggigit tangan dan bahunya. Jerit rintih penuh kesakitan seakan jadi pendamping yang sempurna untuk suasana jalanan Kota yang penuh dengan debu, asap dan mobil-mobil yang berserakan. Rambut dan kepalanya ditarik paksa, membuat sebagian tubuhnya keluar melalui jendela mobil. Masih dengan ronta yang tak ada arti, wanita tersebut akhirnya menggelepak-gelepak tersangkut di jendela mobilnya yang sempit, saat salah satu dari mereka menggerogoti kerongkongannya dengan rakus hingga darah bermuncratan keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh itu masih terkejang-kejang dengan mata yang melotot lebar. Wanita itu menjemput ajalnya, ketika tubuh yang tersangkut tersebut berhenti bergerak. Membiarkan para makhluk-makhluk ganas kelaparan menggerogoti tubuhnya yang berada di luar mobil.

"Turtle ke Eagle, Turtle ke Eagle. Ku ulangi, Turtle ke Eagle... Cih, siaall..!"

Seorang polisi membanting radio komunikasinya ke tanah karena yang terdengar hanya suara pita frekuensi yang kasar. Sama sekali tidak ada balasan ataupun jawaban. Perhatiannya kini teralih kearah depan. Di mana para orang-orang yang entah mengapa bertindak secara tidak waras. Dengan tatapan tanpa bola mata, ekspresi di muka mereka yang begitu ganas, dan perilaku yang sangat jauh dari normal, mereka berlari kearah para polisi yang memblokade jalan melewati sela-sela kemacetan tersebut. Bahkan tidak jarang beberapa kaca spion rusak atau bahkan patah tertabrak oleh tubuh, tangan, bahkan kepala mereka. Yang anehnya seperti tidak merasa kesakitan atau apa pun, secara frontal mereka tetap berlari maju dengan gerak tubuh yang seperti terkejang.

"Sersan Asuma! Ini tidak ada habisnya! Mereka bangkit, dan akan terus bangkit walau ditembak berapa kalipun! Harap berikan perintah kepada kami apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang!"

Seorang polisi berpangkat Kopral satu menghadap kebelakang kearah orang yang beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan tegas ia meminta Sersan itu, satu-satunya dengan pangkat tertinggi di situasi ini, untuk mengambil alih kepemimpinan sementara. Sebuah pertanyaan yang merujuk pada mereka harus segera mengevakuasi seluruh personel dari sana. Atau tetap bertahan di tempat menunggu ajal untuk menjemput mereka semua di tempat terkutuk itu.

Asuma tahu setiap pilihan yang ada. Ia tahu konsekuensi dari dua pilihan itu. Sangat benar, mereka semua akan mati jika tetap bertahan di sana tanpa mengetahui secara jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sesaat setetes peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dirinya tidak boleh ragu-ragu dalam menentukannya.

'Jadi... Situasi seperti ini yang pernah kau rasakan saat Konoha jatuh... Fugaku Uchiha.'

Katanya dalam hati, mengingat bahwa rekan jauhnya lebih dulu merasakan beban ini.

'Kau tahu kau dan seluruh anak buahmu akan mati di sana. Apa... Apa yang membuatmu memilih pilihan itu...?'

'Kenapa... Kenapa kau mengorbankan seluruh personilmu beserta dirimu sendiri, saat kau tahu bahwa tak ada kesempatan untuk menang...?'

'Bagaiman... Bagaimana kau bisa sekuat itu menanggung sebuah pilihan yang telah kau pilih...?'

Sampai setetes peluh itu jatuh ke aspal hitam, Asuma masih diam terpaku. Seakan seluruh waktu berhenti sesaat. Tanpa memperdulikan setiap suara yang memanggil namanya, setiap suara ledakan mesiu yang begitu memekakkan gendang telinga, dan setiap gemerincing suara selongsong kosong yang jatuh ke aspal keras. Di tiap detiknya kini, semua terasa seperti memaksanya mundur ke belakang. Kembali ke waktu itu. Saat di mana Konoha benar-benar jadi kumbangan mayat-mayat hidup bak binatang kelaparan. Asuma begitu kuat memikirkan satu alasan, kenapa rekannya yang berada di sana saat itu, mampu memilih sebuah pilihan yang tidak ada satupun yang dapat meninjaunya sebagai pilihan yang terbaik. Dua pilihan itu, semuanya mempunyai konsekuensi yang sangat teramat besar. Dirinya terus berpikir, berpikir, dan semakin keras berpikir. Sampai di satu detik di sisa waktu yang krisis ini, ia temukan jawaban yang ia cari.

'Sou... Kau tetap bertahan di sana. Sebuah pilihan yang membuat 19 personelmu mati secara mengenaskan. Namun dengan pilihan yang telah kau pilih, dengan begitu... Sebanyak 63 nyawa penduduk telah terselamatkan berkat pilihan penuh beban yang telah kau pilih.'

"Aku tahu sekarang... Fugaku."

Ucap polisi berpangkat Kepala Sersan itu sambil membuka klip sarung senjata yang berada di ikat pinggangnya. Tangan itu mulai menarik sebuah Revolver putih perak bergagang coklat dari sana.

'Itu semua teraju pada satu permainan perbandingan. Kau relakan dirimu bersama 19 orang lainnya mati, demi sebanyak 63 orang bisa selamat. Kau telah memperhitungkan semua, yang hampir 3 kali lipat jumlah orang yang akan terselamatkan. Lebih banyak dari jumlah yang akan mati mengenaskan. Kau hebat... Sersan Uchiha.'

**Klek...**

Jempolnya menarik Hammer, bagian pelatuk di pangkal Revolver kebawah. Ujung laras senjata genggam mematikan yang pendek tersebut lurus terarah kepada mereka, para penduduk liar yang berlari pontang-panting seakan lapar akan daging berlari semakin mendekat.

"Asuma! Asuma-taichou! Beri kami keputusanmu sekarang! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi..!"

Di antara barisan para polisi yang berada di depan dengan tetap menembaki mereka, sesaat Asuma sedikit melirik kebelakang. Melihat banyak helikopter evakuasi yang telah datang di beberapa siku blok perkotaan yang ada. Bahkan rambutnya bergoyang tak karuan terhembus angin kencang karena ada satu helikopter yang nampaknya akan lewat di atasnya. Kedua mata Asuma kembali melihat kedepan. Tatapan tanpa ragu seakan kembali menajam. Sekarang... Ia telah memiliki jawabannya.

Di belakangnya, sebanyak 6 blok di sepanjang jalan ini, dengan total sekitar 158 orang yang akan segera di evakuasi. Jika di bandingkan dengan total personel yang masih bertahan di garis blokade di sini, dia harus menanggung 158 nyawa para penduduk beserta 24 nyawa para rekannya di pundaknya. Sungguh beban yang begitu berat untuk di pikul sendiri. Terlebih, ia tidak punya lebih dari 2 pilihan yang ada. Tangan kiri Asuma memegang sepucuk rokok yang tinggal setengah di mulutnya. Ia menyedot habis rokok itu dan membuang putungnya ke sembarang arah. Hembusan asap putih lebat menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Semuanya... Dengarkan aku..."

Ucapnya datar sambil terus membidikkan Revolver berisi 6 selongsong peluru aktif itu. Dengan tetap menembak, seluruh polisi yang ada di sana sedikit memperhatikan tiap gema suaranya.

"Tidak peduli akan seperti apa ini nantinya. Kita, Kesatuan Kepolisian Jepang, dengan bangga telah berdiri di tempat ini. Meskipun kehilangan lengan maupun kaki dan jiwa, lawanlah mereka dengan apa yang kau punya! Jangan takut.. Jangan pernah ragu... Untuk selamatkan ratusan nyawa di belakang kita... Setidaknya, ayo kita ulurkan sedikit waktu untuk ratusan nyawa itu. Sekarang... Berdirilah tanpa keraguan keparaaatt..!"

Seluruh personil untuk sesaat terpaku dangan sudut mata yang melebar. Mendengar penghormatan terakhir untuk mereka semua dari setiap kata yang terucap oleh mulut Asuma. Mereka sadar, mereka tahu, mereka akan mati jika mengikutik perintah orang ini. Tapi setidaknya, ada satu hal yang benar...

Ratusan nyawa akan selamat, saat kematian akhirnya menjemput mereka nanti. Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin diungkapkan oleh Kepala Sersan itu. Di detik berikutnya, mereka semua tersenyum. Sebuah senyum miring kala mengetahui mereka semua akan mati. Senyum miring kala mengetahui mereka semua telah berjuang sampai di titik batas mereka sebagai polisi demi melindungu warga Kota. Mereka kembali menarik pelatuk-pelatuk mereka. Mematikkan api yang membakar bubuk mesiu dalam selongsong. Hingga membuat partikel timah panas terdorong keluar, melesat kuat dari moncong laras menghantam keras tubuh-tubuh para Zombie itu.

Satu-dua mayat hidup berhasil menerobos paksa barikade dan menerjang beberapa polisi, namun mereka semua tetap tidak gentar dan masih menembakkan seluruh peluru yang masih tersisa. Asuma memfokuskan pandangannya ke satu titik di mana seseorang berjaket hijau lusuh dengan tatapan bringas berlari kencang di atas atap-atap mobil. Orang itu berlari, dan terus berlari semakin mendekat. Namun Asuma telah membidiknya sebelum meter ke 34.

'Persetan dengan hari ini... Persetan dengan kalian... Para makhluk busuk...'

**Daarr...!**

Satu letupan keras dari peluru terdengar dan melesat kuat ketika satu jarinya menarik pelatuk dari Revolver itu. Senjatanya terhentak kuat keatas akibat power recoil yang begitu dahsyat. Peluru itu menerjang kuat bahu kiri Zombie tersebut, hingga membuatnya terhempas jatuh di atas atap sebuah mobil dengan darah yang bermuncratan. Satu peluru berhasil mengenainya.

Akan tetapi alis Asuma berkerut tajam, mendapati orang tersebut bangkit kembali. Matanya lagi-lagi harus memfokuskan pada celah bidik yang ada di ujung larasnya untuk jadi barometer bidikan tembakkan ke makhluk itu. Di jarak meter ke 17 Asuma menarik kembali pelatuk Revolvernya.

**Daarr!**

**Klek... Daarr!**

**Klek... Daarr!**

Jaket hijaunya rusak berlubang dipenuhi dengan darah. Di tiap bagian tubuhnya telah tertembus beberapa peluru dari senjata Asuma. Berkali-kali Zombie itu jatuh terhempas ke aspal. Namun seperti tidak merasakan sakit atau apapun, dia tetap bangkit. Memanjat atap mobil, berlari dan kembali berlari lagi dengan keinginan menyerang para polisi yang masih hidup. Asuma mendecih kasar. Tangan kanan dan kirinya menggenggam semakin erat gagang pegangan Revolver miliknya. Begitu kesal melihat Zombie itu masih saja mampu berlari walau telah empat kali terkena tembakannya. Angin terus berhembus kencang dari helikopter di atas mereka. Namun Asuma sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Bukanlah jadi sebuah gangguan untuk dirinya. Asuma tetap kembali membidik mayat hidup itu. Hingga sampai di mana Zombie kembali berlari dan telah mencapai di jarak 11 meter sebelum melalukan kontak dengan dirinya. Lagi-lagi Asuma menarik pelatuk itu bersama dengan seluruh emosinya.

'Ke-pa-raaaattt...!'

**Daaarrr..!**

**Ceklek... Ceklek...**

**...**

**Ceklek-Ceklek-Ceklek...**

Ujung matanya menatap senjata genggam miliknya yang telah kehabisan peluru. Ia mencuatkan kuat Ejector Rod, satu tuas pendek di bawah laras senjatanya untuk melepas rumah silinder selongsong peluru yang telah kosong. Revolver itu terpatah, membuka rumah peluru untuk Asuma memasukan selongsong-selongsong peluru yang baru. Namun baru saja ia masukan 3 butir pelurunya, Bukan hanya Zombie berjaket hijau itu saja yang saat ini telah berjarak kurang dari 2 meter. Tapi 2 Zombie lain yang baru saja menyerang polisi di kiri-kanan tempatnya berpijak kembali bangkit dan bersiap menerjangnya.

'Sial... Tidak akan sempat..!'

"Haaaarrrkkh...!"

Tangan Zombie berjaket hijau itu hampir menggapai dirinya. Akan tetapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan turun dari atas. Membuatnya sangat terkejut.

**Craaattss...**

Sebuah belati tertancap tepat di pucuk kepala Zombie itu hingga menembus ke otaknya. Tubuh itu ambruk tertimpa seseorang yang telah menusuk kepalanya dari atas.

"Jangan terpaku pada satu target. Sadarilah bahwa targetmu berjumlah puluhan di sini."

Ucap seseorang yang mampu membunuh mayat hidup itu dengan satu serangan sederhana, lalu bangkit berdiri. Di waktu yang sama, dari arah kanan dan kirinya, telah siap dua mayat hidup ganas yang kini mencoba tuk menerjangnya. Namun gerakan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan orang tersebut jauh lebih lihai dari dugaan Asuma.

**Seett..**

Tangan kirinya mengambil satu senjata genggam pendek di sarung pistol paha kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya begitu cepat melepas sebuah pistol dari sarung senjatanya yang berada di paha sebelah kanan.

**Daarrr...!**

Dua suara letupan senjata yang sama meletus seirama. Kedua Zombie tersebut tergelepak jatuh menyusur ke aspal kasar, bersamaan dengan lubang penuh darah akibat tertembus peluru tepat di kepala mereka. Tenggorokan Asuma seperti tercekik. Tidak mampu ia berkata-kata setelah melihat pria paruh baya berambut kuning tersebut dengan mudah menjatuhkan 3 sekaligus Zombie-Zombie itu.

Suara baling-baling yang begitu berisik dari sebuah helikopter yang tidak disangka-sangka adalah helikopter milik satuan elite khusus Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit. Tangan kanan pria tinggi berambut kuning itu memutar-mutarkan Walther P99 yang sangat compact dan pendek buatan Jerman tersebut. Lalu secepat kilat memasukkannya kembali ke Holster, sarung pistol yang terikat di pahanya.

Dari helikopter di atas mereka, sebuah tali dilemparkan kebawah hingga menjulur sampai menyentuh aspal. Satu persatu pasukan elite itu meluncur terjun kebawah, dan sigap menembaki para Zombie yang telah berhasil menerobos barikade polisi.

Rentetan demi rentetan suara Sub-Machine Gun begitu bising di telinga. Gemerincing selongsong peluru kosong keluar berjatuhan ke aspal dari FN P90 yang mereka bawa. Satu demi satu para mayat hidup mulai tumbang berjatuhan. Bahkan polisi-polisi yang mati tergeletak di jalanan bangkit kembali. Seorang personel di urutan paling terakhir meluncur berpegangan pada tali itu. Lalu dengan sigap menarik sebuah pistol genggam dan menembaki para polisi yang akan mulai bangkit dari kematian.

"Gaaarrkkh..!"

Seorang polisi dengan kepala bersimbah darah mencoba menyerang pria berambut kuning dari samping bahunya. Pria itu melirik sekilas ke samping, lalu dengan santai merubah pijakan kakinya menghindari terjangan Zombie itu. Begitu santai dan mudah ia menghindarinya. Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja Zombie tersebut menyerang. Setelah hampir terperosok ke tanah setelah terjangannya dihindari, mayat hidup dari polisi tersebut berbalik dan menyerang kembali. Mencoba mencengkram bahu pria tersebut. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi dengan santainya pria itu menahan dahi polisi yang telah menjadi Zombie tersebut dengan satu tangan kanannya walau kedua bahu telah di cengkram erat.

**Darr...**

Satu peluru menyudahi serangannya. Tepat mengenai titik vital mereka, yaitu kepala. Zombie itu ambruk tak bernyawa. Menyisakan seorang pria berambut kuning yang tangan kanannya masih memegang udara, bersama seorang pria berambut panjang menodongkan Secondary Handgun miliknya ke titik di mana kepala Zombie itu berada tadi.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah semenjak hari itu, Minato."

Kata Hashirama, yang berhasil menembak kepala makhluk ganas yang berupaya menyerang pria paruh baya berambut kuning di depannya.

"Aku lebih suka sesuatu yang ringan yang akurat dan berecoil rendah. Karena mungkin aku kurang mahir menggunakan senapan Rapid Fire seperti Sub-Machine Gun milik kalian itu."

Jawab ringan Minato Namikaze sambil tertawa kecil dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Asuma terus diam melihat kedua orang ini. Bagaikan Tag Team solid, mereka tidak perlu kordinasi untuk bekerja sama mengcover satu sama lain. Terlebih... Dengan sangat mudah mereka menumbangkan beberapa musuh dalam waktu singkat, yang dirinya pun tidak bisa mengalahkan satu dari sekian banyak mereka.

'Orang-orang ini... Mereka di level yang sangat berbeda dariku...'

Renung Asuma, mengakui sebagaimana jauh level di antara mereka bertiga saat ini.

'Jadi... Inikah... Kekuatan dari Divisi rahasia Pemerintahan.'

Bukan sekedar termenung, namun juga decak kagum dirinya terhadap orang-orang yang sangat terlatih dari pihak Pemerintah itu.

"Ah... Kau yang memimpin di sini? Otsukaresama... Terima kasih telah mengulur sedikit waktu bagi kami untuk mengevakuasi para penduduk setempat yang masih selamat."

Tanpa diduga, Minato menepuk bahu Asuma, dengan memberikan Applause kepada dirinya di waktu yang sama. Tentu saru hal yang sangat membuat Asuma terkejut.

"Dan untuk sisanya, serahkan kepada kami."

Lanjut Minato yang berbalik dan langsung berlari meloncati atap-atap mobil yang rusuh.

"B-Five! B-Five! Amankan perimeter, Tekan semua ancaman yang ada! Bagi jadi tiga kelompok dan bersihkan sektor selatan!"

"Siap..!"

"Dimengerti..!"

"Roger..!"

"Ha'i Taichou..!"

Jawab ke-12 personel itu dengan kompak. Menerima perintah yang diberikan Hashirama pada mereka. Serempak mereka mulai terpecah, terbagi atas 3 Team dan menyebar ke beberapa titik yang harus diamankan. Hashirama pun berlari menyusul Minato yang menuju ke blok timur dari sisi jalanan. Satu strategi Minato yang coba mengurangi sebanyak mungkin kontak dengan para mayat hidup yang mengganas di sana. Menyelam sambil minum air. Menghemat jumlah magazen yang diperlukan, menghemat tenaga yang dikeluarkan. Minato menerapkan dua hal menjadi satu strategi yang sangat Compact dan sederhana.

**Derrrrtt... Derrrrrrrtttt...**

Hashirama menembakkan FN P90 bertipe Sub-Machine Gun miliknya, menyerbu kepala-kepala mayat hidup yang coba berlari menyerang mereka berdua. Di satu gang di mana mereka berdua berada, Minato merunduk dan menyandarkan sebelah bahunya ke tembok tangga tinggi sebuah rumah. Mencoba bersembunyi ketika di ujung gang sana mereka berdua melihat banyak mayat-mayat hidup ganas berbondong-bondong menuju ke utara. Sangat banyak, bahkan seperti lautan Paparazi yang mengejar seorang Artis kelas atas.

Dengan sepucuk Walther P99, pistol semi-otomatis di genggaman tangan kirinya, Minato mengeluarkan sebuah Smartphone dari sakunya. Satu tombol Shortcut membuatnya langsung terhubung dengan seseorang. Ponsel layar sentuhnya menyala, menampilkan video call dengan seseorang.

"Sudah temukan posisinya?"

Tanya Minato kepada seseorang yang ia hubungi melalui video call.

"Di sektor 17, ruang bawah tanah sebuah stadion basket."

Jawab seorang pemuda dengan wajah tenang yang tertampilkan di layar ponsel Minato. Terlihat bahwa seseorang yang dihubunginya juga terjebak di situasi yang sama. Gerak-gerik seorang yang Minato hubungi terlihat sedang siaga di bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan memegang sebuah senjata genggam di tangannya.

"Bagaimana situasi di sana?"

Tanya Hashirama melihat tampilan pemuda yang berusia 24 Tahun di bentang layar LCD Minato.

**Darr...**

Suara tembakan terdengar melalui speaker ponsel Minato.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..."

Ucap pemuda dengan rambut belakang panjang yang terkuncir tersebut. Satu Zombie jatuh ke lantai bersimbah darah di kepalanya. Di lorong sebuah hotel yang redup, 3 mayat hidup langsung berlari kearahnya setelah mendengar suara tembakan tersebut. Pemuda itu menekan tombol kecil di sisi frame Desert Eagle miliknya. Slot magazen pun meluncur jatuh kebawah. Akan tetapi sebelum slot magazen kosong itu benar-benar menyentuh lantai, kaki kiri pemuda tersebut menendang slot itu keras.

**Daapp!**

Slot magazennya meluncur keras menabrak kepala salah satu mayat hidup yang mendekat hingga terjuntal jatuh. Dua mayat hidup yang tersisa berlari semakin mendekat. Dengan tangan kiri yang memegang alat komunikasi, dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam sebuah pistol yang kosong tanpa peluru, pemuda itu dibatasi oleh situasi. Namun sama sekali tidak menghentikannya untuk tetap beraksi melindungi diri. Pemuda berkuncir tersebut memamfaatkan lebar dan tinggi lorong hotel ini. Saat salah satu Zombie telah berjarak sangat dekat dan mulai menyerangnya, dengan sangat cekatan pemuda itu menghindar kekiri. Ia melempar alat komunikasinya keatas, mencoba membuka ruang baginya untuk melakukan Quick Reloading. Ia merunduk, lalu menendang kaki mayat hidup itu keras. Hingga membuatnya jatuh terperosok menyusur lantai hotel yang keras. Tangan kiri yang kini bebas tanpa memegang apapun, ia mengambil satu slot magazen baru dari balik jaket kulit hitamnya. Memamfaatkan waktu yang singkat untuk mengisi kembali amunisi pistolnya saat ponsel itu masih melayang di udara bebas.

**Sett... Cekrek...**

**Dar-Darr!**

Dengan posisi berjongkok rendah, pemuda itu menembak secara cepat mayat hidup yang terperosok ke lantai dan mayat hidup yamg berlari kearahnya.

**Dep...**

Alat komunikasi yang sempat terlempar keatas kini jatuh tertarik oleh gravitasi dan kembali ke tangkapan tangan kirinya. Di waktu bersamaan, dua Zombie telah terkapar di lantai dengan luka fatal di kepala. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati satu Zombie yang masih hidup. Saat Zombie yang beberapa saat tadi terkena luncuran keras bekas slot magazen kosongnya itu akan bangkit kembali, pemuda tersebut mendengkul perutnya keras memggunakan lutut sampai membentur dinding.

**Buaagh...**

Mayat hidup itu tanpa henti meronta-ronta mencoba menyerang, walau kini ditahan kuat oleh lutut pemuda tersebut.

"Target kita menjemput seorang profesor yang sangat terkenal dengan kegilaannya. Kini mereka berada di atap dengan sebuah helikopter."

Ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi kepada Minato dan Hashirama yang tertampilkan di layar ponsel miliknya. Terasa begitu berisik mayat hidup yang sedang ditahannya dengan lutut, pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam tersebut menodongkan Desert Eagle miliknya ke dahi orang yang telah terinfeksi itu.

**Daarr...**

Dia menembaknya tanpa perasaan, hingga darah terciprat jelas di dinding.

"Red Qween mulai bergerak kembali. Kurasa mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu dengan penelitian rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan."

Ucapnya kemudian, menatap kearah layar ponsel miliknya.

"Begitu... Kurasa sudah saatnya dirimu muncul ke permukaan."

Balas Hashirama. Pemuda tersebut tentu tahu apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Tidak... Akan lebih baik jika dirimu tetap dalam bayangan. Aku akan urus semua datamu. Aku punya satu rencana. Yang hanya dirimu yang bisa lakukan rencana itu."

Sahut Minato menyela keputusan Hashirama. Pemuda itu terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang terucap dari Minato. Hashirama menoleh kearah rekan kuningnya itu, karena keputusannya telah di sela. Akan tetapi Hashirama tidak balas menyangkal. Dirinya sangat tahu seperti apa sosok Minato yang mempunyai segudang pemikiran tajam, dengan semua rencana-rencananya yang tersusun sangat rapi di misi-misi sebelumnya.

'Apapun itu, Minato... Aku percayakan padamu.'

Ucap Hashirama dalam hati.

"Tetaplah bergerak di antara bayangan. Aku akan mengumumkan surat kematianmu besok. Di satu hari nanti... Aku ingin dirimu membantu seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini."

Lanjut Minato menatap terius pemuda berumur 24 Tahun tersebut.

"...Ha'i."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara helikopter yang sangat dekat di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, dan mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia langsung menuju ke salah satu pintu kamar hotel yang ada di lorong itu. Tangan kanannya mencoba memutar-mutar knop pintu. Tetapi pintunya terkunci dari dalam. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

**Braakk!**

**Braakkkk..!**

Ia berhasil mendobraknya paksa hingga pintu itu terbuka keras. Ia berlari masuk, melompati meja dan sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tangannya lalu menggeser pintu kaca yang menuju ke balkon hotel. Angin berhembus kuat saat ia telah berada di luar. Rambutnya terkibar akibat hembusan baling-baling sebuah helikopter. Di balkon kamar hotel di lantai 14, di mana tempat dirinya berpijak saat ini, merunduk bersembunyi kala melihat satu helikopter melintas di atasnya.

"Red Qween..."

Gumam Hashirama yang melihat juga helikopter itu dari visualisasi kamera milik ponsel pemuda tersebut. Terbang semakin tinggi dan menghilang tertutup batas pandangan yang bisa dijangkau oleh mata. Angin kembali tenang setelah helikopter itu terbang menjauh.

"Apa kau membawa sesuatu yang aku minta..?"

Tanya Minato sesaat setelah hembusan angin kencang mereda.

"Tentu... Tapi ini..."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam jaket kulit miliknya. Dengan wajah bingung, ia melihat sesuatu yang diminta Minato. Sebuah rokok matic. Rokok elektronik yang bisa di charging.

"Ini... Sebenarnya untuk apa..?"

Ucap pemuda itu kebingungan melihat rokok elektronik yang Minato minta.

"Kau akan tahu nanti... Kami tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasimu saat ini. Kami akan menemuimu sesaat lagi. Bagaimanapun... Aku berterima kasih atas kerja kerasmu sedari aku memimpin Divisi 3. Kerja bagus... Itachi."

**Flashback End...**

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue's...**

.

.

Yooo... Apa kabar semua?

Hanya mau ngasih message aja buat para pembaca sekalian. Udah baca prekuelnya kan? Itu tuhh... Everything Has Changed yang terkesan ancur buat Felix sendiri :P

Di sekuelnya ini, bakal muncul banyak flashback-flashback yang mungkin bakal bikin sebagian dari kalian kebingungan. Biar gampang ngerti kapan saat flashback terjadi, baca aja dengan seksama point waktu yang tercantum sebelum flashback dimulai. Seperti... 3 Day's Before... yang bakal menceritakan bagaimana kejadian-kejadian yang sebenarnya atau kejadian yang telah terjadi di 3 hari yang lalu.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun.. Felix tetep terima seluruh kritik dan saran dari kalian semua... jangan cuma bilang lanjut-lanjut doang -_-

Karena bagaimana pun, 60-75% alur cerita Everything Has Changed telah banting setir oleh karena saran dari kalian yang udah membaca.

Seharusnya di prekuel itu Naruto mau aku ceritakan gak megang senjata kayak Glock-17 dan tetap pake tongkat pemukul kasti.

Ya udahlah jadi author kok rewel banget...

Nah sekarang waktunya sesi balas review dari kalian :-D

** : **Untuk jadwal update sih pasti bakalan kacau balau dikarenakan kegiatan yang mepet-mepetin waktu X-D

**Kawaii Aozora **: Sona? Hmm... aku gak bisa janji bakal di scene kapan dia akan muncul. Mungkin di chapter 3.. tapi Felix gak janji lho yaa :-P

**Madara Ootsutsuki **: kebanyakan POV ya? Apa kamu gak bisa mengerti gimana kehilangan rekan seperjuangan yang telah melewati berbagai hal rumit bersamamu? Ah atau... kamu belum baca prekuelnya ya?

**Dimaz670 **: gak sekeren itu kok.. wkwkwk

**Saikari Nafiel **: dan sepertinya update kilat bener-bener hal yang sangat mustahil buat author gadungan seperti aku X-D

**light bullet :** Nama Naruto .U ada di papan promosi karakter yahh? Hmm.. mungkin dugaan kamu yg itu bener.. (' ' ,)

: Semangat empat limaaaa!

**black crow** : Siiip deh black.. pasti lanjut kok... entah kapan :-P

**jamal** : Doumo arigatou gozaimasu... aku juga senang sampai ada yang menantikan lanjutan Everything Has Changed yg udah tamat ^_^

**Guest** : ahh iya pasti lanjut kok.. gak sabar yah? Hayoo..? :-P

**AdamRidhatullah** : haahh?! Kamu suka ama ceritaku?! Hontou ni hontou? Sungguh? Benarkah? Seriuss? Waahh arigatou gozaimashita ^_^


	3. Cold Bullet Blues

.

Gunkanjima, 20:59pm_

Kobaran api unggun seolah jadi titik penerang di gelapnya malam. Jerit teriakan bergema di mana-mana. Tanpa ada yang menduga hal mengejutkan telah terjadi. Di tempatnya berlutut diam, terpaku dalam ruang hampa, sebuah tangan lembut menyambutnya. Menarik dirinya dari belenggu tekanan mental. Melihat betapa tanpa keraguan wajah bak bidadari itu menarik tangannya. Michika terus memandangi Hinata, yang tengah menariknya menjauh dari kekacauan di situ. Mereka berdua berlari menghindar, menuju ke gang-gang kecil yang gelap. Kemanapun, asal tidak lagi berada di sekitar api unggun itu.

"...?!"

Hinata terkejut dengan mata melebar ketika telah memasuki kisi-kisi gang di antara bangunan tua. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah, sesaat setelah melihat seseorang berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kearah mereka. Hinata melangkah mundur selangkah, menyembunyikan Michika di balik tubuh kecilnya. Orang yang sangat lusuh itu mendongak, memperlihatkan pipinya yang rusak, hingga Hinata mampu melihat dengan jelas gigi-gigi dan daging menggelambir penuh darah.

"H-Hinata..."

"Tetap di belakangku, Michika-san."

Ucap Hinata melihat orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun tetap saja, dirinya tak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk melawan. Peluh gugup menetes, membasahi sisi pipi putihnya. Langkah kaki mulai terangkat, orang itu mulai berlari mendekati mereka. Menabrak tong sampah... Menabrak papan kayu... Menabrak kotak kardus... Orang itu terlihat tidak peduli dan terus melaju menerjang kearah mereka berdua.

Seseorang menutupi tubuh Hinata. Berdiri secara tiba-tiba di depan gadis berponi itu, dengan membidikan selaras senapan api kearah Zombie yang semakin buas mendekat.

**JDaarrr...**

Asap tipis menyembul keluar melalui lubang ujung laras Sniper itu. Bersamaan dengan terpentalnya mayat hidup tadi. Jatuh ke tanah kotor dengan rusuk kanan yang hancur berlubang memuncratkan darah yang berceceran.

"Sudah kuduga. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di balik gang-gang gelap ini."

Ucap Sasuke, pemuda yang membelakangi Hinata. Menembakan peluru panasnya dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja. Ia telah mengira ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, saat melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan di sela-sela gang kecil di sekitar sini. Tidak disangka-sangka, ada yang telah berubah terlebih dahulu sebelum kekacauan terjadi.

Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang datang menyusul. Sakura, Chouji, Kiba dan Anko tiba dibelakang mereka bertiga sekarang.

"Cepatt..! Mereka mengejar kita!"

Sakura memberikan sebuah peringatan kepada mereka semua. Sasuke, Hinata, Michika dan yang lainnya menengok kebelakang. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Para pengungsi kini telah menjadi buas tak terkendali. Mereka berkerumun, berbondong-bondong dan berdesakan untuk bisa masuk kedalam gang yang sempit. Bersamaan dengan mayat dari beberapa pemungsi yang telah terbujur kaku kini bangkit kembali dari kematian.

Suara menggelegar dari senapan Sasuke nampaknya menjadi pemicu dari datangnya mereka. Mata yang begitu menakutkan nyaris tanpa adanya retina. Geraman-geraman dan insting buas dengan rasa kelaparan membuat Sakura dan yang lain harus segera lari dari situ.

"Kita naik ke bangunan itu."

Kata Anko yang mulai melangkahkan kaki. Memberi sebuah instruksi kepada mereka semua. Tanpa banyak bicara, yang lain segera mengikutinya berlari keluar dari gang kecil ini untuk menuju ke satu tempat yang Anko tunjuk.

Mayat yang tadi telah ditembak oleh Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan kaki Kiba ketika berlari di dekatnya.

'Si-Sial...!'

Pekiknya dalam hati saat ia terkekang erat. Sama sekali tidak bisa untuk berlari, maupun bergerak bebas.

Melihat kedepan, kawan-kawannya hampir sampai ke sebuah gedung tua. Kiba coba lepaskan cengkraman mayat hidup itu, hingga membuatnya sampai berjalan terseyek-seyek. Degup jantungnya terpacu kencang mendapati orang ini tidak mau melepaskannya. Sementara tiap detik yang terbuang semakin mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya, dengan kerumunan para Zombie ganas yang mengejar di belakang.

Mata Kiba melebar seketika, saat menengok kearah belakang. Raih-raihan tangan para mayat hidup di sana telah datang semakin mendekat. Nyawa Kiba hanya terselisihkan oleh detik-detik waktu mematikan. Sementara Zombie yang mencengkram kakinya kuat kini mencoba menggigitnya.

**Jebuagh..!**

Pemuda itu menendang kuat kepala mayat hidup tersebut. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sepertinya tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil yang nyata. Mayat hidup itu tetap tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya dari pergelangan Kiba.

Para Zombie di belakang terlihat semakin dekat. Begitu banyak, sampai peluh jatuh tertetes bersama detak jantung yang tidak karuan lagi. Dengan gigi yang bergemelatuk erat, Kiba menendang lagi mayat hidup yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Ia terus menendang kepala makhluk itu berulang-ulang. Bersama dengan pandangannya menatap puluhan Zombie berbondong-bondong semakin mendekat, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga, mencoba membebaskan diri dari jerat kematian dengan adrenalin memuncak.

Sasuke sampai terlebih dahulu. Menendang pintu kayu kembar tua itu dengan keras. Membuatnya terbuka kasar lebar-lebar.

"Ayo cepat-cepat..!"

Katanya sambil berdiri di pinggir pintu. Mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk lekas segera masuk kedalam. Anko, Hinata, Michika, Chouji berhasil sampai di tempat ini. Bersama Sakura yang datang paling terakhir. Sasuke menyusul mereka berlima masuk kedalam. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya terkejut dan seketika mengerem laju larinya.

"Sial, Dimana Kiba..?!"

Tanyanya saat menyadari adanya kejanggalan jumlah dalam kelompok mereka. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, mereka berhenti dan menoleh. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat salah satu teman jabrik yang Sasuke maksud. Melihat semua temannya tidak tahu di mana Kiba berada, membuat satu kemungkinan terbesar dan paling memungkinkan muncul di benak Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Oh... Shit..."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan mengucapkan kata yang kasar itu lemah tanpa gairah. Seolah ia tidak ingin apa yang sempat terbesit di otaknya adalah salah. Bahwa kini Kiba masih berada di gang itu, tertinggal oleh yang lain.

"Kalian, tetap di sana. Jauhi pintu dan jendela."

Perintah Sasuke yang melangkah mundur untuk memperingatkan mereka. Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik dan berlari cepat menuju kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Semua memasang raut terkejut dan cemas. Namun tidak bagi Sakura. Tanpa ragu gadis itu malah mengikuti langkah kekasihnya tertuju. Mengabaikan perintah yang pemuda itu tekankan tadi.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di pinggir pintu masuk, dan menyandarkan bahu kanannya ke engsel pintu untuk dapatkan akurasi maksimal saat matanya mulai tajam membidik.

"Sial..."

Ucapnya pelan kala melihat Kiba sedang menendang-nendang kasar kepala orang yang tengah mencengkram kaki kirinya. Tidak hanya itu, gerombolan para Zombie yang saling berdesakan terlihat makin dekat dengan tempat di mana Kiba sedang bergelut sekarang.

Seluruh syaraf di jaringan otaknya memaksa kuat untuk berpikir cepat. Mengirim ratusan tendangan sinyal di tiap 0.1 detik yang terbuang. Puluhan Sengatan gelombang sinyal elektromagnetik ke pusat syarafnya membuat Sasuke memilih dua pilihan terbaik dari sepuluh pilihan yang ada.

Tembak kepala Zombie yang tengah mencengkram kuat kakinya, agar Kiba bisa segera berlari meloloskan diri...

Dengan tingkat keberhasilan di bawah 40% saat melihat satu mayat hidup paling depan di antara rombongan itu hanya berjarak kurang dari dua meter lagi dari tempat Kiba berdiri.

Atau menembak tubuh satu mayat hidup yang berada di urutan paling depan tersebut. Memamfaatkan Power Fire senapannya yang mematikan untuk membuat Zombie itu terhempas menabrak mayat hidup yang lain di belakangnya...

Tetapi tetap memiliki resiko dengan tingkat keberhasilan di bawah 41% jika Kiba tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari makhluk itu...

Detik terus berputar. Sasuke memutar otaknya. Coba memikirkan pilihan mana yang terbaik tuk selamatkan rekannya di sana. Ketika sampai saatnya tiba, Jari telunjuk itu menekan pelatuk senjatanya. Satu selongsong penuh mesiu berkaliber 7 milimeter meledak terpukul pemicu di kamar peluru. Mendorong ujung partikel dari timah runcing menembus udara. Melesat cepat melewati belakang punggung Kiba.

**Slebb...**

Darah kental merah kehitaman keluar seketika. Terciprat ke udara, tepat saat timah panas itu menghantam brutal dada mayat hidup yang akan mendapatkan Kiba.

Inilah pilihan Sasuke. Membuat mayat hidup itu terhempas kuat kebelakang. Merobohkan sebagian besar geromboloan makhluk-makhluk kelaparan yang tertabrak mayat hidup tersebut.

**Kretekk..!**

Kepala Zombie yang memegangi pergelangan kaki Kiba terpeluntir menghadap kebelakang, Saat hempasan tendangan terakhir Kiba mendarat tepat di samping wajahnya. Membuat cengkraman tangan itu terlepas dan membebaskan Kiba untuk bergerak. Merasa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk lari dari kematian, pemuda tersebut langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk bergerak dari situ. Walau sesekali ia terjatuh karena terlalu panik melihat masih ada beberapa Zombie di belakang yang terus mengejarnya ganas.

"Cepat, Kiba!"

Teriak Sakura tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke menyandarkan lengan untuk membidik.

**Cekrellk..**

Sasuke menarik tuas kecil di Frame samping senapan miliknya. Membuat sebuah selongsong bekas yang masih panas tercungkil keluar. Kini 3 peluru yang masih tersisa telah siap untuk ditembakan kembali.

Kiba berlari sekuat tenaga. Dengan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan. Bersama detak jantung yang tidak karuan. Ia berusaha menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi karena sempat terjatuh tadi membuat renggang jarak antara para Zombie di belakang dengan dirinya menjadi sangat tipis. Sebuah tangan berhasil menggapai kausnya dari belakang. Manarik paksa Kiba yang sedang berlari dikejar arah.

'Gawatt..!'

Pekiknya keras dalam hati saat melirik makhluk yang tengah mencengkram baju yang ia kenakan.

**JDaaarrr!**

Sebuah peluru melesat cepat lewat tipis di depan hidung Kiba. Menghujam keras di dahi mayat hidup itu. Membuat cengkraman tangannya pada baju Kiba melepas, dan jatuh terjungkal ke tanah dengan belakang kepala terlebih dahulu. Para Zombie yang berlari tepat di belakangnya tadi ikut terjatuh karena tersandung oleh tubuhnya. Memperlebar jarak antara mereka dengan Kiba.

Tergesa-gesa berlari, Pemuda itu begitu tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Yang pasti, ia tetap saja mendengar derap-derap langkah para mayat hidup yang masih mengejar dirinya. Hingga pada akhir pelariannya tepat di depan Sasuke dan Sakura, ia terpeleset jatuh karena bermanuver tajam kekiri sambil berusaha mengerem laju larinya secara sepontan. Akan tetapi Kiba tetap mampu bangkit dengan cepat karena jarak para Zombie itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja darinya. Dengan lompatan paksa, Kiba berhasil masuk kedalam tepat waktu walau mendarat kasar dengan punggungnya.

"Kiba!"

"Ki-Kiba..."

"Inuzuka..!"

Seru Chouji, Hinata dan Anko secara bersamaan setelah melihat Kiba akhirnya tiba dengan tersusur ke lantai penuh debu.

Sakura dan Sasuke menutup kedua pintu besar itu secara bersamaan. Tapi nampaknya mereka sedikit terlambat. Pintu itu tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Melainkan tangan-tangan mayat hidup yang mengejar Kiba telah tiba dan menghalangi pintu besar tersebut untuk tertutup. Tangan-tangan mereka tak henti-hentinya mengais kedalam. Mencoba untuk menarik siapapun yang di dalam. Dorongan-dorongan kuat dari luar membuat Sakura cukup kewalahan. Bahkan Sniper Sasuke sampai tergeletak jatuh ke lantai hanya karena sibuk menahan ganasnya Zombie di luar yang coba menerobos kedalam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah dering bersamaan dengan getar singkat terdengar dari balik saku celana Sasuke. Ingin pemuda itu acuhkan sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya, Karena ia sedang sibuk untuk menahan pintu tersebut. Akan tetapi rasa keingintahuan dirinya tentang masuknya satu pesan di pomselnya itu begitu menggelitik hati. Memang siapa yang telah mengiriminya pesan di saat-saat seperti ini?. Hanya akan membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya jika terus-menerus acuhkan pesan tersebut. Sambil tetap menahan pintu kayu besar dengan sebelah bahunya, tangan kiri Sasuke merogoh kedalam saku celana, Dan mengambil ponsel itu keluar.

\- You Have Message From...-

Mata Sasuke seakan melebar seketika. Pikirannya seolah melayang, Tidak percaya akan sebuah nama yang tertampilkan pada layar ponselnya. Begitu mustahil bagi Sasuke saat nama pengirim pesan tersebut muncul di situ. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon konyol?. Pemuda itu kembali bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terbesit di pikirannya. Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Adalah isi dari sebuah pesan tersebut, Yang berisi sebuah lelucon baginya.

Ingin dirinya menunjukkan pesan tersebut kepada Sakura yang juga sibuk menahan pintu di sebelah sana. Tapi layar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba tertutup secara paksa dan mati akibat kehabisan baterai, serta dorongan-dorongan dari arah luar yang semakin mengganggu membuatnya berubah pikiran. Ia simpan lagi ponsel itu kembali ke saku celananya, Bersama sebuah senyum tipis yang tergurat di sudut bibirnya.

Melihat Kiba yang terlentang pucat di lantai bersama seluruh keringat dinginnya, membuat Chouji tidak banyak berpikir dan langsung berlari kearah pintu. Kaki besarnya menendang-nendang semua tangan-tangan itu dengan paksa.

"Bagus.."

Kata Sasuke yang masih sibuk menahan pintu yang didorongnya.

Tapi sayangnya semua tidak berjalan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Seberapa keras pun Chouji menendangi tangan-tangan itu keluar, selalu ada tangan-tangan baru yang memaksa menyelinap.

'Aku... Aku harus... Melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka..!'

Hinata tidak akan membiarkan usaha teman-temannya sia-sia begitu saja. Mungkin ada... Atau bahkan, Harus ada suatu hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Bukan hanya demi nyawanya seorang. Tetapi untuk semua rekan-rekannya yang telah lama bertahan dan berjuang dari erosi ini.

Dia, Harus berhenti jadi orang yang selalu mengandalkan orang lain di sekitarnya...

Dia, Harus berhenti jadi orang yang selalu menyusahkan teman-temannya...

Dia, Harus berhenti jadi beban bagi rekan-rekannya...

Dia, Harus berhenti menjadi orang yang selalu berjalan di tempat yang aman di tengah-tengah regunya...

Sekali lagi... Hinata harus berhenti, Untuk menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna di Dunia ini. Berkat seseorang, Yang selama ini, Bahkan sampai di detik ini, Masih tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

'Karena aku... Telah tersadar olehnya...'

Kedua kaki lemah itu mulai melangkah. Berlari kecil, Dan berhenti di depan sebuah meja almari rusak. Tangan-tangan putih nan halus itu menggenggam bagian bawah dari tepian meja almari kayu tersebut. Mengangkatnya keatas sedikit, Lalu perlahan mulai menyeretnya. Anko telah hilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Karena guru muda tersebut melakukan hal yang nyaris sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Menyeret satu lemari tinggi yang telah rusak menuju kearah Sasuke yang sedang menahan pintu.

Michika cukup dibuat tercengang oleh mereka semua. Dalam pening yang menyerang kepalanya, Ia melihat bagaimana mereka semua bersatu. Berjuang bersama untuk bertahan. Dalam pandangan mata yang sulit untuk terfokus, Dan pendengaran yang sulit untuk mendengarkan setiap suara di sekitarnya, Michika yang berpegangan ke sebuah pegangan kayu anak tangga utama setelah hampir ambruk tak kuat menahan derita, Tersadar bagaimana Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba, Anko, Dan bahkan Hinata, Begitu solid dalam satu nama yang disebut dengan tim. Mereka semua berjuang bukan hanya untuk diri mereka sendiri. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang lari. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sembunyi. Michika tidak melihat adanya keegoisan dalam hati mereka. Karena mereka bekerja sama dalam kekompakan suatu tim yang sesungguhnya.

'Mereka... Begitu~..'

Gadis itu batuk tertahan dengan salah satu tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya. Sementara tangan lain berpegangan pada pegangan tangga kayu yang telah rapuh untuk menopang tubuhnya yang telah lemah karena sesuatu.

Wajah Hinata begitu terlihat kepayahan ketika menyeret meja yang juga bisa menyimpan dokumen itu. Begitu berat untuknya, Tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Hingga tanpa Hinata duga, sepasang tangan ikut menarik meja tersebut. Hinata mendongak sejenak. Ingin melihat wajah dari pemilik sepasang tangan itu.

Yang Hinata lihat, Ialah wajah Kiba yang juga kesusahan menarik meja ini. Sedikit demi sedikit Kiba menariknya sekuat tenaga. Hinata langsung melanjutkannya kembali ketika tersadar, Bahwa Kiba telah ikut membantunya. Anko telah berhasil memindahkan lemari tinggi yang diseretnya tepat kedepan pintu yang sedang ditahan oleh Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut dapat bernafas panjang dan memungut kembali senapan istimewa miliknya.

Tapi sesuatu yang membuat semua pasang mata mereka melebar seketika, Adalah pintu sebelah kiri yang telah terdorong. Pintu yang ditahan Sakura telah terbuka, Dengan tubuh dan tangan gadis itu yang menjadi bahan tarik-tarikan oleh para Zombie di luar.

"Sakuraa..!"

Sasuke berteriak begitu kencang mendapati gadisnya telah terangkul oleh banyak mayat hidup di sana. Sasuke meloncati meja yang telah terhenti tepat di tengah-tengah pintu. Tanpa ampun Sasuke mengepruk kepala-kepala mereka menggunakan ujung gagang senapannya. Sekuat tenaga ia hantam dan pukul semua Zombie yang telah menarik Sakura keluar. Chouji membuka meja almari yang di seret oleh Kiba dan Hinata. Menemukan belasan guji kuno antik, Chouji langsung melemparnya kuat ke kepala-kepala mereka. Guji yang dilemparkan Chouji pecah seketika, saat menghantam salah seorang yang akan menggigit pundak Sakura. Dengan debu-debu dan serpihan guji yang berterbangan di sekitar gadis yang meronta-ronta. Coba melawan dan melepaskan diri dari mereka. Akan tetapi tidak semudah yang Sakura pikirkan.

Sakura yang meronta-ronta kasar menjauhkan gigitan-gigitan mereka hampir saja menangis menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari cengkraman mayat hidup yang sebanyak ini. Namun Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika pada akhirnya ia membiarkan satu lagi orang yang sangat berharga untuknya meninggalkannya. Darah begitu gencar terciprat ke udara. Sasuke tanpa henti-hentinya memukul kuat kepala para mayat hidup itu menggunakan ujung gagang senjatanya. Rahangnya teratup rapat, dengan perasaan yang membuncah.

Perut Hinata berada di atas meja. Tangan kanannya terulur jauh kearah Sakura. Mencoba menggapai kawannya itu.

"Raih tanganku Sakura..! Raih tangankuu...!"

Ucap gadis berponi itu juga berusaha selamatkan Sakura dari kematian. Sementara Sakura, berusaha menyikut-nyikut semua makhluk-makhluk yang mencengkram seluruh tubuhnya. Sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk gapai tangan Hinata yang terulur kearahnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke. Tidak perlu lagi bagi dirinya untuk menghemat setiap peluru yang ia punya demi menyelamatkan Sakura. Ujung gagang senapan itu terputar, kembali ke bahu Sasuke. Tangan dan jemarinya memegang tuas kecil pelontar selongsong peluru kosong. Lalu menariknya kebelakang dengan cepat.

**Cekrellk-... JDaaarrr..!**

Satu suara tembakan yang menggelegar terdengar begitu memekakkan gendang telinga. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Kepala seseorang tembus berlubang. Satu peluru Sasuke langsung menghempaskan jatuh tiga Zombie di sekitar Sakura.

Kedua gapaian tangan mereka akhirnya dapat menyatu. Hinata menarik Sakura sekuat yang ia bisa. Hingga mbuat Sakura jatuh terperosok akibat menabrak sebuah meja di depannya. Hinata dan Sakura terjatuh bersama ke lantai usang penuh reruntuhan. Dengan cepat Sasuke turun dari meja dan langsung menyahut pergelangan Sakura untuk segera menariknya berdiri. Hal yang sama dilakukan juga oleh Kiba. Pemuda itu coba membantu Hinata untuk cepat berdiri. Pintu sebelah kiri langsung terdobrak lagi. Namun tidak bisa terbuka terlalu lebar, Karena tertatap sebuah meja berat yang di seret oleh Hinata dan Kiba tadi.

"Kita keatas sekarang..!"

Ucap Sasuke kepada semua temannya dan langsung mengajak Sakura berlari mengikutinya. Hinata menghampiri tempat di mana Michika tersandar. Gadis itu menopang tubuh Michika yang semakin lama terasa semakin melemah.

Anko dan Chouji mengikuti Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura yang melangkah menaiki tangga utama dari belakang. Sementara Kiba masih melihat mereka, Para mayat hidup yang saling berebut dan berdesakan untuk bisa masuk kedalam. Kiba menggeleng pelan.

'Ck, Kusoo..! Kapan... Kapan ini semua akan berakhir...?'

Tanya pemuda dalam hati memperhatikan betapa usaha para mayat hidup yang lapar akan daging itu mencoba untuk masuk kedalam. Kaki Kiba selangkah demi selangkah melangkah mundur kebelakang, ketika melihat salah satu Zombie di sana berhasil menaiki meja dan terjatuh keras ke lantai. Lagi... Yang lain mulai berebut masuk menggunakan cara yang sama. Melihat itu, Membuat Kiba mengingat kejadian di dermaga selatan Kota Konoha kembali. Sekali lagi ia menggeleng menyerah.

"Terkutuklah kalian... Para tikus kematian..."

Ucap Kiba pelan, Lalu berbalik dan mulai berlari menaiki tangga. Coba menyusul Sasuke dan yang lain ke lantai atas saat satu-dua Zombie mengejarnya kembali di belakang.

.

.

.

.

Di atas langit hitam Konoha. Yang penuh dengan asap kehancuran, Dan awan keputusasaan, Terbang tinggi sebuah helikopter berwarna hitam. Dengan simbol kebanggaan personil Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit di body pintunya. Baling-baling begitu cepat berputar. Entah berapa juta kali baling-baling itu terputar. Membuat helikopter tersebut terbang stabil di atas pemukiman penduduk Kota yang telah porak-poranda.

Tidak lama berselang, pintu geser dari helikopter tersebut bergeser. Memperlihatkan 5 orang yang duduk di dalamnya saat pintu terbuka. Angin kencang seakan menyapu masuk kedalam. Membuat sabuk, tali, dan apapun jadi berkibar tak karuan.

Heli itu berhenti tepat 25 meter di atas atap sebuah gedung kementrian Kota Konoha. Sepucuk Dragunov, Sniper semi-otomatis dengan keakuratan tinggi muncul keluar. Di atas atap, Angin dari kibasan baling-baling bagaikan terpaan dari angin topan. Baju dan celana 2 orang di bawah berkibar keras. Menggunakan sorot lampu heli yang menyoroti kedua orang tersebut, Seseorang dari dalam helikopter membidikkan Sniper miliknya kearah mereka.

"Dengar... Kita akan berpisah di sini..."

Ucap gadis itu berbicara dengan seseorang sambil terus membidikkan senapannya tanpa menoleh dan tetap berkonsentrasi.

Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang terbalut sarung tangan itu berpindah tepat kedepan pelatuk. Sebuah visualisasi gambaran kepala salah satu dari kedua orang di bawah sangat jelas di perangkat Scopenya yang ia gunakan untuk membidik.

"Karena kita, Punya misi yang berbeda malam ini..."

**Deeefftt...**

Satu peluru melesat cepat kebawah. Menembus salah satu kepala dari kedua orang di bawah. Membuatnya jatuh terhempas dan mati seketika dengan darah membasahi tempatnya terbaring.

"Tentu aku tahu itu.."

Jawab seorang pemuda yang duduk di hadapan penembak tadi.

"Karena aku pasti berhasil..."

Ucap pelan pemuda itu lagi sambil melirik kearah bawah, di mana salah satu Zombie yang masih berdiri kembali ditembak oleh senapan Ino, Gadis penembak jitu tersebut.

"Alpha Team kepada pusat, Alpha Team kepada pusat. Kami telah sampai pada posisi. Parameter A telah diamankan. Rescue Operation siap dilaksanakan. Kuulangi... Alpha Team kepada pusat. Kami telah sampai pada posisi. Parameter telah diamankan sepenuhnya. Siap untuk memulai Rescue Operation."

Suara sang pilot menghubungi markas untuk melaporkan situasi menggunakan radio.

Tidak ada lagi ancaman yang tersisa, membuat keempat personil elite Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit tidak punya alasan lagi untuk segera turun kebawah dan memulai operasi misi mereka. Pintu heli di sebelah yang sana terbuka, membuat hembusan angin yang masuk semakin liar. Salah satu personil beratribut lengkap dengan masker, seragam, dan rompi serba hitam melemparkan gulungan tali kebawah. Setelah menjuntai panjang hingga menyentuh dasar lantai atap gedung Kementrian, ketiga personil yang memakai helm masker lengkap dengan sebuah senjata SMG P90 yang terselempang di punggung mereka, turun kebawah satu per satu menggunakan tali tersebut.

"Ini saran terakhirku untukmu..."

Ino menatap pemuda yang tidak memakai atribut seperti dirinya dan yang lain itu dengan pandangan tajam. Sambil melemparkan sebuah tali kebawah tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pemuda tersebut.

Ketiga personil berhasil mendarat dengan dengan sempurna. Mereka langsung bersiap dengan posisi siaga. Meng-Unlock tuas kecil pengunci Fire Shot dari setiap senjata mereka, Membuat ketiga P90 itu siap ditembakan kapan saja. Flashlight yang terpasang di ujung bawah dekat laras senjata mereka serempak menyala. Menyorot semua sudut yang ingin mereka lihat dalam gelap.

Ino menyelempangkan Dragunov hitam miliknya yang terikat dengan tali sabuk senjata kebelakang punggungnya. Bersiap untuk meluncur kebawah menggunakan tali yang ia lempar tadi. Tatapan tajamnya tak berubah sedikitpun. Terus melemparkan suatu pesan tajam dari kedua sorot manik Aquamarine miliknya.

"Misi yang ia berikan penuh dengan resiko kematian. Tapi, Kapten sangat percaya padamu. Maka dari itu..."

Satu nada menggantung begitu jelas terdengar. Nafas sesak begitu terasa. Bagaimana kenangan Lee yang telah berikan nyawanya untuk selamatkan dirinya, Dan demi tercapainya sebuah misi yang mereka emban bersama, Begitu berat teringat. Begitu memilukan untuk dikenang. Begitu tragis untuk dirasakan.

.

**Flashback...**

.

Langkah-langkah panjang tercipta. Derap suara benturan alas sepatu keras mengiringinya. Tanpa sepucuk senjata apa pun, Ino berlari di sebuah atap apartemen mewah. Tidak ada rompi khusus yang terlihat. Hanya seragam dasar keanggotaan Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit berwarna hitam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ino terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menembus hembusan angin kencang dari perputaran baling-baling helikopter di depannya. Rambut pirang panjang gadis itu terkibar amat liar setelah melompati sisi pagar pembatas atap apartemen tersebut naik menuju ke helikopter yang menjemput seluruh anggota timnya yang tersisa. Tangannya tergapai oleh seorang personil yang telah naik terlebih dahulu, Coba membantu Ino agar tidak terjatuh dari ketinggian mencekam ini. Hashirama yang berada tepat di belakangnya ikut melompat menaiki helikopter tersebut.

Telah naiknya Kapten mereka bukan berarti telah lengkap sisa personil yang dievakuasi seluruhnya, Walau kecepatan perputaran baling-baling yang tadinya statis kini perlahan mulai melonjak naik. Karena masih tersisa satu orang yang tengah mati-matian menahan pintu atap di sana demi mereka.

"Lee! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini..!"

Seru Ino dari dalam helikopter yang akan mengevakuasi seluruh sisa personel Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit dalam timnya yang tersisa, Sebab telah kacaunya jalan misi mereka yang telah gagal total dikarenakan ulah seseorang yang menjadi target mereka. Mendengar panggilan dari Ino, Lee yang sedang berusaha menahan pintu atap yang terdobrak-dobrak keras dari dalam mulai menghitung mundur sebagai aba-aba untuknya bergerak.

"One..!"

"Two...!"

Pilot segera menaikkan kecepatan putaran mesin helikopter mereka. Sebagai ancang-ancang antisipasi dari tenggat waktu yang dibutuhkan sebuah heli untuk terbang.

'Ayo Lee, Kau pasti bisa.. Kau pasti bisa...!'

Ungkap Hashirama dalam hati sambil membidikkan senjatanya tepat kearah pintu besi yang tengah ditahan oleh anak buahnya itu. Bermaksud untuk mengcover Lee saat pemuda itu telah bergerak dan melepaskan pintu tersebut.

"...Three!"

Hitungan Lee telah mencapai hitungan yang terakhir. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Berlari kencang kearah helikopter yang telah menunggunya, Bersamaan meninggalkan kosong pintu atap apartemen itu. Baru empat langkah Lee beranjak, Pintu langsung terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Memunculkan Zombie-Zombie kelaparan yang telah sejak tadi memburu mereka.

**Derrrtt...**

Hashirama menekan pelatuk P90 miliknya. Membuat belasan peluru panas keluar melesat dari moncong larasnya. Menerjang tepat di kepala satu Zombie yang baru saja keluar dati balik pintu untuk mengejar Lee. Makhluk ganas itu terhempas jatuh ke lantai atap dengan darah kental terbang bermuncratan. Akan tetapi apa yang dilakukan Hashirama tidak serta-merta menghentikan ancaman bagi Lee. Karena begitu banyak Zombie-Zombie yang bermunculan keluar dari balik pintu itu, Mengejar Lee yang tengah berlari bagai segerombolan orang kesetanan.

Helikopter bergerak maju dengan ketinggian yang telah sedikit naik melebihi tinggi pagar atap apartemen ini. Lee melompati generator dan beberapa Blower A.C lalu berbelok mengikuti arah kemana helikopter itu akan pergi. Meski begitu, mayat-mayat hidup di belakangnya tanpa lelah terus membututinya dari belakang. Berharap bahwa mereka akan segera dapatkan tubuh Lee di waktu ini. Para rekannya yang berada di helikopter ikut menembaki makhluk-makhluk yang terus mengejar pemuda itu. Suara rentetan peluru panas yang mengalun bersama banyak amunisi yang terbuang tidak terelakkan demi menolong salah satu rekannya yang berada di ujung kematian itu. Begitu banyak Zombie yang terlontar jatuh ke lantai atap dengan keras akibat dihujam peluru-peluru dari senjata Hashirama dan para personil yang tersisa.

"Ayo Lee..!"

Teriak Ino keras di ujung pintu helikopter yang terbuka lebar. Meneriaki pemuda itu dengan kecemasan tinggi. Jarak di antara Lee dengan helikopter yang akan mengevakuasi mereka telah tipis. Tetapi pemuda itu sedikit terlambat karena helikopter akan segera mengudara demi mengurangi resiko keselamatan para awaknya.

Alas sepatu milik Lee menginjak sisi atas dari pagar atap apartemen ini. Dengan satu sentekkan ia melompat tinggi di tengah udara melawan takdir kematiannya.

**Grebb..**

Kedua tangannya berhasil menggapai sisi kaki helikopter mereka. Tapi hal yang sama sekali tidak terduga terjadi. Zombie-Zombie ganas tersebut ikut berloncatan kearah helikopter. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil menggapai kaki Lee, Dan yang lain berhasil menggapai Zombie itu. Mata Hashirama melebar saat melihat mereka saling berloncatan dan menangkap satu sama lain di tengah udara. Helikopter yang ditumpangi Ino langsung oleng kekanan karena kelebihan beban di kaki heli sebelah kanan. Di mana Lee tengah dicengkram oleh para Zombie itu.

"Kumohon, Lakukan sesuatu...!"

Teriak Ino panik melihat tubuh Lee diserbu kawanan makhluk ganas di bawah kaki helikopter di sana. Peluru P90 Hashirama dan rekan-rekan yang lain menipis. Hashirama membidik salah satu kepala Zombie yang mencengkram erat anak buahnya itu. Tapi sebelum ia menekan pelatuk Sub-Machine Gun miliknya, Datang lagi banyak para mayat hidup yang melintasi tubuh-tubuh Zombie yang saling berebut untuk mendapatkan tubuh Lee. Mereka yang baru saja datang, Berlari kearah Ino dan Hashirama, Menginjak-injak para Zombie di bawah. Seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah jembatan yang melayang di udara, Yang terhubung langsung ke helikopter. Membuat helikopter yang mereka tumpangi berguncang tak karuan.

'Sial..!'

Keluh Hashirama dalam hati. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengalihkan Laser Holograpic P90 miliknya kearah para mayat hidup yang datang. Atau seluruh anak buahnya yang tersisa akan berada dalam bahaya.

Percikan-percikan bunga api saling menyahut di moncong laras senjata mereka. Sejumlah peluru terlesatkan tepat kearah kepala semua Zombie yang mendekat. Membuat beberapa dari mereka terjatuh kebawah. Akan tetapi seakan tidak ada habisnya, Mereka terus-menurus bermunculan. Sedangkan amunisi yang Hashirama benar-benar tidak akan cukup untuk mengatasi mereka. Di balik usahanya untuk terus bertahan di antara ketinggian, Lee melihat semua itu, Melihat keadaan para rekannya. Jika terus seperti ini, Tidak akan ada di antara mereka yang akan selamat. Itu yang ada di pikiran Lee saat ini.

Salah satu mayat hidup terus memanjati tubuhnya. Lalu tanpa di duga, Makhluk itu menggigit lengan kiri Lee. Membuat pegangannya ke kaki helikopter itu terlepas bersama sebuah jerit kesakitan.

"Aaarrkh..!"

"Lee...!"

Kaget Ino melihat lengan kiri rekan baiknya itu terus-menerus digerogoti dengan ganas. Sambil tetap menahan sakitnya, Lee terus bertahan berpegangan ke kaki helikopter dengan satu tangan kanannya.

"Lee, Pegang tanganku!"

Ucap Ino sambi berusaha mengulurkan tangannya kebawah untuk Lee. Namun pemuda itu malah terdiam sambil memejamkan erat kedua matanya menahan sakit. Ia tahu, bahwa hanya dengan satu gigitan, Maka saat itu juga habislah kisah riwayat seseorang. Belum lagi fakta bahwa helikopter ini tidak lama lagi akan segera jatuh jika situasinya terus-menerus seperti ini. Lee paham di mana posisinya berada. Ia mengerti, Dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan demi teman-temannya yang berharga.

"Ino... Pastikan misi kita berhasil. Jangan biarkan kematian rekan-rekan kita sia-sia..."

Bersama sebuah senyuman damai, Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan kanannya. Dengan begitu, Tubuhnya mulai tertarik oleh gravitasi dan jatuh kebawah di ketinggian. Kedua manik Aquamarine itu melebar seketika dengan bulir-bulir bening di setiap sisi pelupuknya.

Jembatan yang tersusun oleh para mayat hidup pun runtuh begitu saja. Menyusul tubuh Lee yang semakin jauh dari uluran kosong tangan Ino.

Dari kejauhan, Di antara belasan mayat hidup di sekelilingnya, Lee masih dapat melihat wajah Ino dengan jelas. Begaimana kedua manik indah itu terbasahi oleh tetesan air mata. Dalam perjalanannya jatuh di tengah-tengah ketinggian, Tangan kanannya perlahan terulur kearah di mana Ino berada. Seolah dirinya ingin menghapus kesedihan itu sejenak.

'Ini adalah perpisahan... Sayonara...'

.

**Flashback End...**

.

.

Tatapan tajam yang sesaat tadi ia perlihatkan, kini tergantikan oleh tatapan nanar dan sebuah senyuman semangat tipis di kedua lekuk bibirnya.

"Maka dari itu... Jangan mati..."

Nada yang begitu jelas memperlihatkan kekhawatiran, menggantikan nada-nada tegas Ino. Entah kenapa, Pemuda tersebut merasakan, Begitu terasa hangat kata-kata yang telah Ino sampaikan. Seakan perasaan yang penuh pedih dan beban itu telah tersampaikan padanya. Beberapa saat terhanyut dalam tiap detik yang berputar oleh satu pesan Ino tersebut, Pemuda dengan Holster itu membalas senyum berat yang telah Ino berikan.

"Ya... Aku pasti akan segera menemuimu lagi nanti. Saat misi ini telah selesai."

Ucap pemuda tersebut, membalas pesan Ino padanya. Setelah mendengarnya, Seperti tidak ada lagi beban yang mengganggu di pundaknya. Telah lelah ia melihat satu per satu rekannya mati dalam rangkaian tragedi pandemik ini. Namun jika Hashirama telah percaya kepada pemuda itu, setidaknya ia juga harus percaya. Percaya pada janji pemuda itu untuk mereka bertemu bersama lagi suatu saat nanti.

Senyum berat Ino mencair. Tergantikan sebuah senyuman khusus yang ia tujukan kepada pemuda di depannya.

Dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan spesial, Ino meluncur kebawah menggunakan tali yang telah menjuntai sampai ke dasar atap.

**Drep...**

Kedua alas sepatu yang ia kenakan membentur lantai atap putih itu. Menyusul ketiga rekannya yang telah menunggu. Tali yang menjuntai panjang dari helikopter, Tergulung kembali secara otomatis. Sekilas, Ino masih melirik pemuda yang berada di atas sana sambil menekan Earphone di telinganya.

"Misi siap dimulai, Taichou.."

Lapor Ino melalui Earphone itu, sambil terus memperhatikan helikopter yang bergerak ke tujuan selanjutnya. Sniper yang terselempang di belakang punggungnya kini ia tarik kembali kedepan untuk ia gunakan. Pandangannya beralih kepada pintu masuk atap berjarak 15 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Setelah helikopter itu terbang semakin menjauh. Ia dan ketiga personil yang lain berlari mendekati pintu atap tersebut dengan tiap senjata yang telah siaga di genggaman tangan mereka.

Ino mengepalkan tangan kanannya keatas. Sebuah kode untuk memerintahkan mereka berhenti dan bersiap. Kepalan itu berganti menjadi dua jari yang menunjuk ke kedua matanya, Lalu menunjuk kearah pintu. Sebuah kode yang menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk membuka pintu itu dan melihat situasi kedalam.

Salah satu dari ketiga rekannya menggangguk paham. Melangkah perlahan penuh kehati-hatian, satu personil tersebut menyentuh knop pintu. Situasi seakan jadi menegang, ketika misi penyelamatan Menteri pertahanan Jepang telah dimulai. Situasi yang bisa saja berubah-ubah dengan sekejap. Yang bisa kembali merenggut nyawa salah satu dari mereka berempat. Personil dengan masker gas yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya tersebut memantapkan hati, Lalu memutar knop yang disentuhnya itu. Pintu terbuka tanpa paksaan berarti. Ia mulai mendorong pintunya perlahan kedalam, Membuat suara berdenyit dari engsel yang telah berkarat. Sub-Machine Gun P90 yang dilengkapi dengan Flashlight miliknya tertodong kedepan. Sorot senter itu menyapu keseluruh sudut ruang tangga yang menuju kebawah.

"Clear.."

Ucapnya pelan saat tidak melihat satupun dari mereka, Para mayat hidup yang berada di dalam sana. Dirinya mulai melangkah masuk, disusul kedua rekannya dari belakang, Dengan Ino di urutan terakhir.

"Alpha kepada pusat. Kami berhasil masuk kedalam."

Lapor Ino kepada markas pusat Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit melalui Earphone kecil yang terselip di telingannya. Mereka bertiga menuruni setiap anak tangga yang menuju kebawah secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Sorot-sorot cahaya dari senter di bawah moncong senjata mereka menyapu seluruh sudut-sudut yang dianggap berbahaya. Terus menuruni tangga, Mereka berempat sampai di pintu masuk lantai tiga. Ino menyentuh knop pintu itu, Dan melihat kearah tiga rekannya. Mereka mengangguk sebagai telah bersiap dengan senjata dalam posisi siaga.

Bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu, Ino memutar knop itu perlahan, lalu membukanya. Ketiga rekannya pangsung masuk demgan cepat dan membidikkan senjata mereka kedalam. Bunyi suara derap sepatu keras mereka ke lantai membuat suasan yang sangat hening semakin mencekam.

"Sektor pintu selatan lantai ketiga, Clear.."

Kata salah seorang dari mereka. Senter-senter itu menyorot keseluruh panjang koridor kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari para mayat hidup. Mereka hanya menemukan beberapa orang berpakaian jas hitam tergeletak di sepanjang lantai koridor kanan dengan bersimbah darah. Nampaknya semua jasad orang-orang itu adalah Bodyguard dari Senator yang akan mereka jemput. Suasana yang amat gelap membuat jarak pandang mereka berempat hanya terbatasi oleh cahaya senter di ujung laras senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Liftnya tidak berfungsi..."

Ucap personel-A yang menekan-nekan tombol Lift yang mati beberapa kali.

"Terpaksa, Kita pakai tangga timur."

Jawab Ino melihat rekannya itu. Mereka kembali bergerak. Melangkah kearah sebuah tangga yang menuju kebawah di ujung koridor ini. Sambil berjalan, Mereka memperhatikan seluruh lekuk koridor ini dengan cahaya senter mereka. Banyak cipratan darah berwarna merah yang telah mengering membekas di dinding. Bahkan di sepanjang koridor gelap ini, Tidak sedikit cap telapak tangan berwarna merah yang membekas di dinding. Warna merah itu pastilah dari darah. Vas-vas dan guci bunga pecah berserakan di pinggir-pinggir lantai. Dengan tanah dan beberapa tanaman layu yang tercecer di sana.

Tim Alpha terus bergerak, Hingga sampai di depan tangga yang menurun. Setiap senjata yang dilengkapi dengan Flashlight di bawah moncong laras mereka tertuju pada setiap turunan anak tangga.

"Di mana lokasi Senat berada..?"

Tanya Ino kepada seseorang di markas pusat melalui Earphone kecilnya.

"Teruslah turun. Di lantai kedua, Akan ada belokan yang mengarah kesemua ruangan para Staff. Ikuti jalan tersebut dan kalian akan temukan plang penunjuk di mana toilet berada."

Jawab seseorang di Earphone kecil miliknya. Tidak perlu bagi Ino untuk menjelaskan arahan tadi kepada semua rekannya. Karena setiap Earphone yang terpasang di telinga mereka berempat saling terkoneksi satu sama lain. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot terbebani oleh kordinasi yang memakan banyak kata dan waktu.

"Kurasa kami akan mendapat kontak dengan mereka..."

Ucap Ino kepada seseorang yang jauh di markas pusat sana melalui Earphone di telinganya, Kala sorot cahaya senter mereka menangkap seseorang yang berjalan pelan dengan aneh di ujung dasar tangga sana.

"Kontak diijinkan... Kalian semua... Hati-hati..."

Ucap seseorang yang berbicara melalui Earphone mereka. Mengerti tentang maksud dari kontak dengan mereka yang dimaksud Ino tadi.

"Ha'i... Kapten..."

Jawab mereka berempat dengan serempak.

Orang tak dikenal dengan pakaian compang-camping di dasar ujung tangga itu menoleh karena cahaya. Terlihatlah wajah hancur berdarah dengan mata yang hampir tidak terlihat retina di tengahnya. Mengeluarkan suara aneh, Seperti serak di tenggorokan, Orang misterius itu mendekati dan menaiki tangga secara perlahan menuju mereka berempat.

'Dia tidak menunjukkan perilaku yang agresif. Karena yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah sorot cahaya dari senter kami. Dengan kata lain... Dia hanya penasaran dan tertarik dengan cahaya yang menyorotnya karena masih belum bisa melihat kami di kegelapan...'

Ino mencoba membaca situasi dengan tepat dan akurat, Ketika melihat satu mayat hidup tersebut tidak langsung berlari menyerang mereka seperti biasanya. Melainkan menaiki tangga secara perlahan dengan tertatih-tatih. Sebelah mata Ino membidik kepala orang tersebut melalui Scope Sniper Dragunov miliknya. Ujung jari telunjuk gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mulai menyentuh pelatuk senapannya. Dengan sangat perlahan, Ino menekan pelatuk itu sembari terus mengeker kepala makhluk itu dari jauh.

"Lets begin... Shot em all..."

.

.

.

.

.

Di satu koridor yang cukup gelap, Sakura, Sasuke, Anko, Chouji dan Michika yang dibantu oleh Hinata berhasil naik ke lantai 4 gedung ini. Dengan jarak pandang yang terbatas dan banyak sisa-sisa reruntuhan yang berserakan, Mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa. Tidak berlari seperti saat sebelumnya karena melihat kondisi Michika yang benar-benar Dawn.

Terus berjalan tak tentu arah, Sasuke menemukan bahwa tangga yang menuju lantai selanjutnya telah tertutup oleh beton-beton dan bebatuan sisa reruntuhan. Membuatnya berdecih pelan menahan kesal.

"Sial... Kita tidak bisa lewat sini..."

Ucapnya sambil meraba-raba jalur tangga yang telah terblokir tersebut. Membuat mereka semua berhenti sambil mengambil nafas sejenak. Tiba-tiba lampu neon yang berada di langit-langit bagunan menyela. Berpendar dan berkedip redup. Membuat Sakura, Sasuke dan yang lain begitu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Bukankah... Kota ini telah mati puluhan Tahun yang lalu...?"

Tanya Sakura yang entah pada siapa, Sambil memperhatikan cahaya redup dari beberapa lampu yang secara mengejutkan telah menyala.

"Alasan... Pasti ada alasan..."

Gumam Sasuke sendiri, Namun masih bisa didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Apa masih ada yang selamat selain Michika saat kejadian tadi berlangsung...?"

Tanya Sasuke kepada mereka semua. Membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Saat kejadian di api unggun tadi... Setahuku... Tidak ada."

Jawab Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kekacauan yang sesaat lalu telah terjadi.

"Yang kuingat, Hanya Michika seorang."

Sahut Anko melengkapi jawaban Sakura.

Alis Sasuke mengerut. Tidak terbantahkan, Bahwa dirinya juga yakin bahwa hanya Michika satu-satunya yang berhasil lolos dari kekacauan itu. Dirinya pun semakin meyakini hal tersebut ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura dan Anko.

"Sebenarnya... Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi hal ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Setidaknya harus ada satu orang lagi untuk menghidupkan generator pulau ini. Kecuali jika..."

Kalimat Sasuke menggantung. Seakan apa yqng ingin dikatakannya sangatlah mustahil untuk benar-benar terjadi.

"Jika...?"

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang menggantung membuat Hinata ikut penasaran dibuatnya.

"Jika ada orang lain yang berada di pulau ini, Sebelum atau sesudah kita kemari..."

Ucap Chouji sambil memegang dagu dan berpikir dalam. Tapi tiba-tiba Kiba datang tergesa-gesa kearah mereka. Membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku, Aku tidak peduli jika kau kini jadi sedikit lebih pintar atau apalah itu, Chouji.. Tapi yang terpenting saat ini, Kita harus kembali bergerak kawan-kawan..."

Ucap Kiba kepayahan dalam pernafasan setelah menaiki tangga sebanyak tiga lantai bersama para mayat hidup yang mengejarnya. Benar saja, Sasuke dapat melihat sembilan... Atau mungkin dua belas mayat hidup yang sedang menaiki tangga utama menuju kearah mereka semua sekarang.

"Kita cari jalan lain. Ikuze!"

Ucap Sasuke mengajak mereka untuk segera bergegas beranjak dari sana. Melupakan sejenak masalah siapa yang telah menghidupkan kembali generator pulau ini. Dengan Sasuke yang memimpin jalan di urutan paling depan. Akan tetapi sebelum yang lain sempat melangkah, Sesuatu coba menarik tubuh dan kaki Sakura. Membuat semua mata lagi-lagi berbalik menuju kearahnya.

"Sakura!"

Teriak Hinata melihat salah satu temannya itu akan terjatuh ke hamparan mayat hidup kelaparan di tangga. Secara refleks, Tangan Kiba terulur menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

**JDaaarrr!**

Satu peluru melesat cepat kearah tubuh Zombie yang menyeret Sakura, Hingga membuatnya jatuh terhempas menindihi mayat hidup yang lain di tangga. Kiba langsung menarik Sakura dari sana. Membuat gadis itu kembali berdiri sejajar kembali. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Mereka semua langsung menuju kearah pintu tidak jauh di depan.

**Braaakkk...**

Pintu tersebut terbuka kasar saat Sasuke berhasil menendangnya keras. Ia masuk kedalam, Diikuti oleh Sakura, Anko, Chouji dan Michika yang dibantu oleh Hinata. Dengan masuknya Kiba di urutan paling terakhir. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menutup rapat pintu yang dilaluinya tadi dengan epat.

Sambil terus menggenggam AWP Magnum miliknya yang telah kosong, Sasuke berjalan mendekati tepi jendela besar yang telah rusak parah. Seolah jendela itu baru terkena angin topan atau semacamnya. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan kondisi bangunan ini. Benar-benar jauh tertinggal peradaban.

"Mereka... Terus mengikuti kita..."

Gumam Sasuke melihat kearah bawah. Bagaimana para mayat-mayat hidup berdatangan masuk ke pintu utama gedung ini di lantai dasar sana.

"Seberapa kuat pun kita berusaha.. Hasilnya selalu sama..."

"..."

"...Kita tetap tetap terpojokkan."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum pandangannya teralih ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya. Mereka mulai memeluk satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan. Sensasi rasa takut yang sempat melanda kini perlahan mulai mencair. Di dalam dekapan kekasihnya, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri setelah sekian kejadian penuh ketegangan yang ia alami.

"Syukurlah kau selamat... Sakura."

Ucap pelan Sasuke, Yang kini semakin membawa gadisnya lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Tidak ingin ia lihat sesuatu yang membahayakan terjadi lagi pada gadis ini.

"Suasana yang kacau ini... Entah kenapa mengingatkanku saat kita berada di Konoha. Dan tentang generator pulau ini yang telah dihidupkan kembali..."

Ucap Anko-sensei yang coba meredakan nafas-nafas panjangnya sambil menggantungkan sedikit kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Michika, Jika boleh kutahu, Di mana lokasi anggotamu mengungsi ketika sampai di tempat ini? Apa semuanya benar-benar berada di dekat api unggun itu..?"

Tanya Anko penuh selidik setelah menyadari ada hal yang tidak bisa diterimanya secara masuk akal jika semua orang yang ada di dekat api unggun tadi telah mati tak bersisa, Dan berubah menjadi mayat hidup yang kini sedang memburu mereka bertujuh.

"Itu... Kami semua... Berada di sana tanpa terkecuali..."

**Braakkk!**

Suara keras dobrakkan pintu tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka semua. Seluruh mata serentak teralihkan ke arah sana, termasuk juga Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dengan teringat tentang kekacauan Konoha kembali, Berarti juga memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali tentang satu muridnya yang telah mati di saat-saat mereka akan meninggalkan Kota Konoha yang telah dipenuhi para mayat hidup... Naruto Namikaze. Dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecipung tentang murid bodohnya tersebut, Anko mulai memberi arahan kepada pemuda-pemuda yang lebih dekat dengan pintu yang mereka lalui tadi.

"Kiba, Chouji. Tahan pintunya...! Sasuke cepat cari jalan lain."

Kiba dan Chouji yang bertubuh besar langsung bersama-sama menahan pintu yang sesaat tadi baru mereka lalui. Dobrakkan demi dobrakkan tak terelakkan. Begitu gencar hingga mereka berdua tak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Sementara Sasuke kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan mulai menelusuri setiap inci lorong buntu itu dengan panik. Matanya berulang kali berganti haluan, berusaha menemukan jalan untuk ke lantai selanjutnya. Begitu gelap dan berdebu, yang mana sebuah lampu redup yang berkedap-kedip di tengah lorong itu tidak mampu banyak membantu Sasuke menembus kegelapan.

'Siaal.. Di mana.. Di mana?! Aku tak bisa menemukannya...!'

Racau Sasuke dalam hati merasa frustasi saat matanya tidak mampu menembus kegelapan untuk menemukan jalan bagi mereka. Sedangkan Kiba dan Chouji begitu sibuk menahan pintu di sana agar makhlul-makhluk yang mengejar mereka tidak bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"Cepat, Sasuke! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!"

Kata Anko yang mengingatkan Sasuke jika saat ini mereka benar-benar sedang terpojok. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, Semakin ia merasa frustasi tidak menemukan satu pun jalan keluar selain jendela besar tadi yang mengarah langsung menuju ke jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan mayat-mayat hidup yang kelaparan.

"K-Kami... Ti-Tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi..!"

Kata Chouji bersamaan dengan urat-urat yang keluar di pelipisnya. Yang begitu ngotot mempertahankan pintu itu agar tidak bisa ditembus. Keringat membasahi seluruh pergelangan tangan Kiba yang juga sedang menahan pintu yang sama. Gebrakkan demi gebrakkan dari balik pintu tidak juga surut. Justru kini lebih gencar hingga debu-debu di atas runtuh seperti hujan mengguyur tubuh berkeringat kedua pemuda itu.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain...'

Ucap Anko dalam hati. Tubuhnya membungkuk, mengambil sebatang rotan tebal yang usang di antara puing-puing yang berserakan.

"Tetap mencari, Sasuke... Aku akan mengurus yang di sini."

Kata wanita muda yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai guru di sebuah sekolah yang terkena dampak dari penyebaran kengerian ini.

"Aku akan membantu Anko-sensei, Sasuke-kun... Teruslah mencari jalan untuk kita semua. Seperti pesan yang dia tinggalkan untukmu waktu itu..."

Ucap Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. Sasuke berhenti seketika, lalu langsung berbalik ke arah Sakura. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas setitik air mata keluar bebas dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Mengalir melalui pipi lembutnya, lalu menetes jatuh di antara puing-puing yang berserakan melalui dagu manisnya. Manik sehitam obsidian itu sejenak melebar. Menatap Sakura yang lagi-lagi menitikkan lagi air mata seperti ini karena teringat oleh seorang teman kecilnya yang telah mati.

Gadis itu mengangguk sekali kepada Sasuke. Seakan itu adalah sebuah tanda semangat dan kepercayaan yang ia serahkan untuk pemuda itu.

Sakura berlalu dari hadapannya, menuju ke arah Anko-sensei, Hinata, dan seorang survivor lain yang selamat, Michika. Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak bergeming. Pandangannya tertunduk melihat reruntuhan tertumpuk debu. Perkataan Sakura tadi... Seakan membuatnya terlempar kembali ke waktu itu...

.

.

**'Kita hanya perlu menatap lurus ke depan bukan, Sasuke."**

**'Kita hanya perlu menembus rintangan yang ada bukan..? Lagi... Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama lagi, Sasuke.'**

Masih terbesit jelas suara itu di gendang telinganya. Walau waktu telah berlalu sampai di detik ini...

Wajah itu... Begitu menguatkan apa yang di yakininya saat itu...

Bahwa mereka semua akan selamat. Kepalan tinju mereka yang saling menyatu...

Seakan sebuah tanda dari janji yang mereka berdua yakini...

Sampai ketika hari yang menyakitkan itu tiba...

**'Selanjutnya... Kuserahkan kepadamu, Sasuke. Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus berjuang bersama.'**

**.**

**.**

Dalam diam tertunduk, Sasuke begitu menyadari arti dari kehilangan semangat juang yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh sahabatnya. Sangat menyesakkan memori itu kembali terputar dalam otaknya. Tangan kiri yang tidak menggenggam senjata itu mengepal kuat. Semua yang ia lalui, semua yang yang telah mereka lalui bersama, tidak boleh terhapus sampai di sini.

Benar...

Semua telah diserahkan kepadanya. Ia harus temukan jalan itu. Ia harus membawa rekan-rekannya selamat, seperti sahabatnya yang selalu bisa melakukan hal itu. Kini adalah gilirannya. Karena beban Naruto telah berpindah ke atas pundaknya.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi!'

Sahutnya tiba-tiba, dan langsung berbalik untuk kembali mencari jalan keluar menuju ke lantai selanjutnya.

Anko yang sedang menguji kekuatan rotan temuannya sejenak menoleh sedikit dengan pandangannya yang menyusur ke bawah. Telinganya mendengar jelas semangat itu. Semangat yang mirip dengan semangat seseorang.

'Bahkan sampai saat ini, kau selalu memberikan semangat juang di setiap hati kami...'

Anko tersenyum redup mengingat begitu banyak kenangan di tengah kengerian yang begitu mencekam di waktu itu. Matanya kembali terarah ke depan menuju pintu yang sebentar lagi akan hancur tersebut. Sendi lutut kaki kiri Anko mulai merendah. Kuda-kuda yang telah lama tidak ia gunakan saat menjadi pengajar kini terlihat jelas.

'...Kami benar-benar kehilangan dirimu. Murid kesayanganku...'

Lanjut dari kata-katanya dalam hati.

"Cihh..!"

Kiba sudah berada pada batasnya menahan pintu yang berlubang di sana-sini. Chouji juga sudah hampir tidak bisa mempertahankan engsel pintu yang telah putus tersebut. Tangan-tangan kusam penuh luka mengais-ngais dari sisi-sisi pintu yang telah terlepas dari engselnya itu.

Sakura menjongkok, mengambil sebuah potongan beton neser panjang, tonggak seperti kawat tebal untuk fondasi membangun beton. Lengkap dengan sisi tajam di ujung bekas patahannya. Sakura berdiri, lalu melangkah ke depan dan berhenti sejajar bersama Anko di depan Hinat dan Michiko yang terbatuk-batuk entah kenapa. Kini hatinya kembali mantap bertarung melawan mereka lagi.

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah mencapai batas kami! Bersiaplaaahh!"

Sahut Kiba dengan mata terpejam erat sekuat tenaga yang tersisa untuk menahan pintu yang akan ambruk tersebut.

"Haaaaa!"

Chouji berteriak menahan pintu rusak dengan tangan-tangan ganas yang mengais-ngais itu. Di detik berikutnya, mereka berdua terdorong jatuh dan tertimpa pintu tersebut. Mata Hinata melebar mendapati pintu itu telah ambruk, sedangkan mata Anko menajam mereka-mereka yang mendobrak kini berhasil masuk. Genggaman tangan Sakura semakin menguat ke beton neser yang ia genggam. Makhluk-makhluk itu menginjak-injak pintu yang telah berhasil mereka dobrak dan berlari dengan ganas ke arah Anko dan Sakura.

"Grraaahhh...!"

Satu dua Zombie berlari masuk menyerang Anko dan Sakura.

**Mbuukkh!**

Satu serangan mematikan dari hantaman rotan yang Anko genggam, Membuat mayat hidup itu langsung diam tak bersuara dengan leher yang terpeluntir tak karuan. Jatuh terperosok di bawah kaki Hinata yang memegangi tubuh Michika. Yang lain datang secara bergantian. Tapi dengan cepat Sakura tancapkan beton neser itu tepat di kepala mereka. Membuat darah membasahi kawat besar yang berkarat itu.

Sementara Sakura dan Anko sibuk menghadang mereka yang datang menyerang, Sasuke masih terus mencari jalan di antara gelapnya koridor ini. Ia telah temukan sebuah pintu kayu rapuh yang penuh dengan retakan. Sasuke membukanya. Namun bukan tempat buntu seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah satu ruangan tempat biasa para karyawan bekerja. Walau ia telah salah tempat, tapi setidaknya mata Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantunya melihat dalam gelap. Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu, lalu mengambil pecahan cermin lemari besar yang telah rusak. Sasuke kembali keluar dengan berlari menuju kearah jendela gedung ini. Dengan bantuan sinar rembulan, ia pantulkan arah sinar itu menggunakan cermin yang ia temukan tadi untuk menyenteri setiap leluk sudut koridor ini. Keringat mengalir melalui pelipisnya kala ia melirik Sakura dan Anko-sensei yang tengah berjuang saat ini. Keringat itu menetes bersama gugup yang tengah menyerangnya kalau-kalau pada akhirnya ia tidak menemukan satu jalan keluarpun untuk mereka semua.

**Craaattss...**

Entah sudah berapa banyak kepala yang Sakura tusuk menggunakan beton neser itu. Hingga darah kental melumuri seluruh permukaan kawat besar tersebut.

Dengan tubuh yang tertimpa oleh pintu dan terinjak-injak oleh para Zombie yang datang, Dengan lelah Kiba menyingkirkan pintu itu dari tubuhnya. Dengan sempoyongan ia mendekati mayat hidup yang akan menyerang Sakura yang sibuk berusaha mencabut beton neser dari kepala seseorang.

**Kretekk...**

Bunyi sendi-sendi tulang leher yang telah patah begitu terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Sakura. Baru ia menyadari bahwa ada satu Zombie yang akan menyerangnya jika Kiba tidak mematahkan leher Zombie tersebut terlebih dahulu.

Dengan bantuan sinar bulan yang terpantulkan oleh pecahan cermin di tamgannya, Sasuke menemukan sebuah pintu tangga darurat bertuliskan EXIT seperti pada pintu tangga darurat pada umumnya. Dengan begitu Sasuke memanggil teman-temannya untuk memberitahu bahwa ia telah temukan jalan bagi mereka.

"Aku telah temukan-..."

"Aaaaarrrggkk!"

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, Dengan kalimat yang terputus seketika. Melihat kaki Chouji digigit oleh salah satu dari mereka. Anko tidak tinggal diam, Ia arahkan ujung rotannya kearah mata mayat hidup yang sedang menggigit kaki Chouji.

**Creeettss...**

Ujung rotan itu menancap ke mata Zombie itu hingga menembus sampai ke otaknya. Darah dan lendir menyiprat membasahi celana panjang Chouji. Sakura berlari kedepan pintu, lalu menancapkan beton neser miliknya kearah tiga tubuh mayat hidup yang akan masuk kedalam. Membuat mayat-mayat hidup yang lain tidak bisa lagi masuk karena terhimpit oleh ketiga tubuh mayat hidup yang Sakura tusuk tadi. Melihat ini adalah kesempatan bagus, Anko membantu Chouji berdiri dan menuntunnya kearah pintu darurat yang telah dibuka oleh Sasuke.

"Kau dulu, Sensei"

Ucap Chouji kepada Anko. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Chouji, Anko coba untuk bertanya. Tapi Chouji malah mendorongnya pelang sehingga ia mesuk terlebih dahulu. Sasuke membantu Hinata membopong Michika yang terlihat seperti mengidap demam tinggi. Sementara Kiba membantu Sakura menahan Zombie-Zombie yang berhimpitan mencoba untuk masuk.

"Pergilah keatas terlebih dahulu. Di sana mungkin aman. Aku dan yang lain akan menyusul segera."

Ucap Sasuke kepada Anko, Hinata dan Michika.

"Apa... Kau yakin..."

Tanya Michika lemah kepada pemuda itu.

"Tentu."

Jawab Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Anko dan Hinata mengangguk setuju dan mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga bersama Michika menuju ke lantai selanjutnya.

"Kau juga, Chouji."

Perintah Sasuke sambil menarik Chouji untuk masuk kedalam. Chouji pun menurut. Tapi tidak serta-merta ia naik menyusul Hinata dan yang lain keatas.

"Aku akan tunggu Kiba dan Sakura di sini."

Jawab Chouji sebagai alasan. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Ia menitipkan Sniper miliknya kepada Chouji dan langsung berlari menuju ke tempat Sakura dan Kiba berada.

"Aku tangani ini. Kalian cepat pergi terlebih dahulu."

Perintah Sasuke kepada mereka berdua sambil merebut beton neser yang sedang di tahan oleh Kiba dan Sakura.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Sakura!"

Teriak kasar Sasuke kepada gadis itu dengan kepayahan menahan banyak mayat hidup yang coba untuk menerobos masuk. Sakura langsung terdiam dan berbalik menuju kearah Chouji berada. Kiba menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka berdua bergegas menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Sekarang hanya tersisa Sasuke, Chouji dan puluhan mayat-mayat hidup yang begitu ganas. Menggunakan seluruh tenaganya, Sasuke mendorong kuat beton neser itu sehingga mereka terhempas kebelakang. Sasuke berbalik dan berlari kearah Chouji yang telah menunggunya. Saat ia akan masuk ke ruang tangga darurat, Chouji menyerahkan senapan yang sebelumnya telah ia titipkan, Dan secara tiba-tiba Chouji menariknya kasar kedalam. Lalu Chouji menutup pintu tangga darurat tersebut dari luar. Sehingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar.

"Chouji apa yang kau lakukan?! Chouji! Cepat buka pintunya Chouji!"

"Pergilah... Susul yang lain... Aku akan menahan pintu ini selama yang aku bisa."

Jawab Chouji dari balik kaca di pintu itu. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Sasuke semakin marah dan menggedor-gedor pintu itu dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Cepat ikut denganku atau aku akan menembakmu! Cepat buka pintunya keparaatt!"

Teriak Sasuke dengan kasar karena Chouji sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-katanya. Ia sangat marah karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu teman lagi, Setelah saat itu ia telah kehilangan salah satu sahabat baiknya.

"Chouji..! Buka keparatt..! Kita akan temukan obatnya untukmu apa kau dengarr..!"

Suara Sasuke semakineninggi dengan urat yang menegang terlihat di lehernya saat berteriak.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Sudah terlambat... Apa yang terjadi padaku, Adalah apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto."

Ucap Chouji dari balik kaca pintu darurat tersebut. Saat Sasuke ingin mengucapkan kata-kata kasar lagi, Tiba-tiba empat Zombie langsung menerjangnya. Membuat Sasuke mundur selangkah ketika melihatnya dari balik kaca pintu. Bukan hanya empat, tapi sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya mayat-mayat hidup yang menggerogoti tubuh Chouji. Sampai-sampai darah bermuncratan hingga menutupi kaca pintu itu. Rahang Sasuke mengerat. Tangannya yang terkepal langsung meninju dinding di sebelahnya.

'Kusoo..!'

Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Di detik-detik akhirnya, Chouji mencegah para Zombie untuk mengejar kembali dirinya dan yang lain. Terlebih, Menggunakan nyawanya sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar tidak terima ini. Jika saja insiden mengerikan di Konoha waktu tidak terjadi, Mungkin satu per satu temannya tidak akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti ini.

Sasuke berbalik dan segera berlari menaiki setiap anak tangga menyusul yang lain di lantai atas. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menapaki satu anak tangga terakhir, lalu membuka pintu tangga darurat lainnya di lantai kelima ini. Semua pasang mata tertuju kearahnya yang letih dan lesu. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan yang lain tetap menatap ke pintu yang tidak kunjung terbuka lagi itu. Berharap bahwa Chouji akan muncul dari sana.

"Sasuke-kun...? Sasuke-kun, Di mana Chouji...?"

Sakura bertanya kepada kekasihnya itu. Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada pemuda yang membawa AWP Magnum tersebut. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada gelengan lemah dari Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura langsung menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Seakan dirinya tahu arti dari gelengan tersebut. Anko menundukkan kepala. Kiba menendang rak buku dengan sangat keras. Hinata mendekap Michika, mencoba sembunyikan bulir-bulir air matanya.

Samar-samar suara baling-baling helikopter terdengar di kejauhan. Namun mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan suara tersebut. Sasuke menjatuhkan senapannya ke lantai. Lalu mendekap Sakura begitu erat.

"Sakura... Sesuatu yang disebut kematian... Apakah bisa dipermainkan seperti ini..."

Tanya Sasuke pelan dan sama sekali tidak jelas bagi Sakura. Apa artinya dan apa maksudnya. Namun sesuatu nampaknya mengusik ketenangan mereka semua kembali.

Suara seperti daging-daging mentah yang menempel di langit-langit membuat Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Hinata merasakan firasat buruk tentang suara ini. Tanpa bertanya, Anko dan Kiba telah familiar dengan suara-suara ini. Melihat kesekitar, Sasuke, Sakura, Dan yang lain dapat melihat monster-monster dengan lidah yang panjang dan cakar yang besar sedang merayap di dinding. Perlahan tapi pasti, ketiga makhluk menyeramkan itu menuju kearah mereka.

Sasuke seperti ingin menyerah saja, Setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak lagi memiliki satupun peluru yang tersisa untuk melawan, Ataupun untuk sekedar bertahan dari ketiga makhluk ini. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Anko, Hinata dan Michika dikepung di lantai lima ini. Membuat mereka berenam tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

**Dep-Dep-Dep-Dep-Dep-Dep...**

Derap suara langkah kaki mengalun begitu cepat di atap bangunan lain.

"Saga... Ra..."

Gumam Michika pelan melihat kearah salah satu dari ketiga makhluk menyeramkan itu. Salah satu dari mereka nampak begitu berbeda dari yang lain. Lebih besar, Lebih merah, Dan jauh lebih menyeramkan. Mungkin itu memang Sagara yang telah bermutasi setelah mendapatkan DNA segar dari para pengungsi saat kekacauan di dekat api unggun terjadi. Begitulah pemikiran Hinata.

Tangan Anko dengan pelan meraba-raba lemari buku di belakangnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata ketika ketiga makhluk itu semakin merayap mendekat. Peluh menetes dari dagu Kiba saat menyadari nyawanya hanya terpisahkan oleh kulit bawang dengan kematian. Jika seandainya ia mati, Ia ingin mati secara wajar dan tidak berubah menjadi seperti mereka yang bisa membahayakan nyawa orang lain.

**Dep-Dep-Dep-Dep-Dep...**

Suara derap langkah kaki yang melesat menuju ke satu gedung bertingkat lima semakin dekat. Begitu cepat, Hingga angin terbelah karenanya.

"Sakura... Saat kubilang lari, Segera larilah menuju pintu itu. Cobalah secepat mungkin naik ke atap saat aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka..."

Kata Sasuke setengah berbisik kepada Sakura. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut, Sasuke perlahan mulai membungkuk. Dengan pelan mencoba mengambil kembali senapannya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Jemarinya telah menggenggam gagang senapan itu. Tapi secara mengejutkan salah satu dari ketiga makhluk itu melompat dari langit-langit kearah Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong Sakura keras hingga membuatnya terperosok jatuh.

Makhluk itu berusaha mencakar Sasuke, Tapi Sasuke tidak kalah sigap menahan cakar-cakar mematikan itu menggunakan senapannya.

"Sekarang, Sakuraa!"

Sasuke berteriak kencang seakan itu adalah aba-aba yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Sakura berdiri dari jatuhnya dan coba berlari seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Akan tetapi satu makhluk lagi melompat kearah Sakura. Membuat Hinata, Anko dan Kiba melebarkan mata.

'Tidak-...'

**Praaannkk..!**

Seseorang menabrak jendela hingga membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Sebuah kaki beralaskan sepatu keras menginjak kepala monster yang akan menerkam Sakura. Membuat kepala monster itu jatuh menabrak lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

Orang asing itu langsung berdiri tegap di atas makhluk yang telah dibunuhnya dengan satu serangan. Satu monster yang masih di atas langit-langit gedung melompat kearahnya. Berusaha menyerang pengunjung baru itu dengan kedua tangan yang bercakar itu. Tetapi pemuda yang memakai kemeja biru tua berlengan panjang dan memakai rompi tipis berwarna hitam tersebut menarik Glock-17 miliknya dengan sangat cepat.

**Daaarrr..!**

Satu peluru panas secara akurat melesat cepat di udara. Mengujam tepat di kepala makhluk itu. Pemuda tersebut dengan santai hanya mempersilahkan makhluk tadi ambruk melewatinya.

Kini hanya tersisa satu makhluk mutasi yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Sasuke. Anko mengambil buku tebal yang ada di rak penyimpanan buku dan langsung melemparkannya kearah makhluk itu. Membuatnya sangat marah dan berganti akan menyerang Anko. Tapi pemuda asing tadi tidak tinggal begitu saja.

**Matrix Mode**

Debaran jantungnya meningkat tajam secara tidak wajar. Membuat semua yang ada di pengelihatannya seolah melambat. Ia coba memfokuskan titik pandangnya ke satu arah. Yaitu kepala makhluk yang akan menyerang Anko tersebut. Glock-17 miliknya kembali terangkat sejajar dengan bahu. Memegangnya menggunakan kedua tangan, Untuk dapatkan akurasi terbaik. Rongga pembidik di atas Frame pistolnya telah terarah kekepala makhluk itu. Hempasan cakar-cakar tersebut hampir memenggal kepala Anko. Akan tetapi gerak tekanan jari orang itu jauh lebih cepat untuk menekan pelatuk senjata genggamnya.

**JeeDaaarr...**

Sebuah partikel timah panas melesat akibat dorongan ledakan mesiu dari dalam laras senjatanya. Peluru itu melesat cepat, Dan menghujam tepat di kepala makhluk tersebut. Membuat darah keluar terciprat ke udara bebas.

**Matrix Mode End's**

Cakar itu menancap di rak buku 30cm dari kepala Anko. Satu tembakan dan makhluk itu mati seketika. Sasuke terduduk membersihkan bahunya. Sedangkan Sakura, Hinata, Anko dan Kiba memandang dengan pandangan bertanya. Seakan mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengacuhkan pandangan-pandangan itu, Orang tersebut menekan Earphone Portable yang sekaligus dilengkapi senter kecil tepat di atas daun telinganya.

"Aku berhasil tiba di tempat mereka. Tapi ada satu masalah di sini... Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Sona..."

Ucap orang itu menghubungi seseorang melalui Earphone miliknya. Jarinya berhenti menekan tombol kecil di Earphone tersebut. Lalu tersenyum memandangi mereka berlima, Minus Michika yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Yo... Apa kabar...?"

.

.

**"Cold Bullet Blues"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 3 : "Peluru Beku"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

**To Be Continue's...**


	4. Hero's Come Back!

"Yo... Apa kabar..."

Ucap pemuda itu lengkap dengan senyum khas miliknya, Yang menyapa setiap wajah terkejut para teman-temannya yang termangu penuh pertanyaan. Kecuali Sasuke seorang, Yang membalas senyum sapanya tanpa menunjukkan raut kebingungan.

Sakura menedekati pemuda dengan rompi hitam tipis yang terangkap di luar kemeja berwarna biru tua yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Perlahan, Dengan pandangan penuh tanya tanpa ada kepercayaan dari lubuk hatinya, Ia berhenti tepat di depan pemuda tersebut. Telapak tangan kanannya terangkat, Menyentuh pipi milik pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Begitu terasa... Dan begitu nyata...

"Apa... Ini dirimu..."

Tanya gadis berambut merah jambu itu pelan. Bening air mata yang kini melapisi seluruh sudut matanya memantulkan indah cahaya bulan yang menyelinap masuk keruangan redup ini. Senyum itu tetap pada tempatnya. Belumlah luntur memandangi kedua manik sehijau Emerald milik Sakura.

"Kurasa kau terlalu cepat untuk melupakan teman masa kecilmu... Sakura."

Jawabnya lembut tanpa keraguan berarti.

Mendengar kepastian itu, Jawaban yang Sakura sangat inginkan dalam ketidakpercayaannya, Setitik air matanya mengalir jatuh.

Anko dan Kiba diam membisu. Terlebih untuk Hinata yang terpaku tanpa kata. Terlalu bingung, Harus berekspresi seperti apa dirinya saat ini. Begitu terkejut, Begitu heran, Begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kepalan kedua tangan Kiba mengerat. Sebagai pengiring ungkapan bercampur aduknya rasa di dalam hati. Melihat bagaimana sahabat terbaiknya yang mustahil untuk hidup, kini berdiri di sana. Berdiri sebagai pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze sepenuhnya.

"Maaf... Tapi sejujurnya... Kau sedikit terlambat, Naruto."

Ucap Sasuke mulai bangkit berdiri setelah terselamatkan dari maut yang beberapa saat lalu hampir menggiringnya menuju kematian. Naruto, Pemuda itu, menoleh kearah Sasuke. Memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Mencoba menilisik arti dari kalimatnya tersebut.

"Sona... Kenapa Sona tidak bersama dengan kalian...? Di mana dia..? Terlebih lagi... Di mana Chouji?."

Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang memandang tiap raut wajah mereka.

"Sona... Terpisah dari kami saat itu..."

Jawab Anko dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu... Lalu, Di mana Chouji sekarang..."

Naruto bertanya sekali lagi. Ingin mendengar jawaban dari mereka di mana salah satu temannya yang tidak terlihat sedari ia tiba. Kenapa Chouji tidak ada bersama dengan mereka? Naruto sungguh bertanya-tanya tentang itu.

Satu per satu wajah mereka tertunduk. Redup dan sendu menghias raut setiap wajah mereka. Tidak Hinata, Tidak Anko, Tidak Kiba, Dan bahkan Sakura pun ikut tertunduk. Tidak ingin melihat sirat mata bertanya milik Naruto saat ini.

"Hei... Jawab aku... Kenapa kalian semua diam seperti ini..."

Retak... Senyum Naruto luntur seketika. Jantungnya berdegup ragu. Hatinya serasa seperti teremas. Rasa apa ini...? Naruto pun tidak mengerti. Mengalir begitu saja saat melihat rekan-rekannya terdiam seperti ini.

"Jawab... Jawab aku... Siapapun..."

Manik biru Naruto bergetar. Sesuatu seperti tengah menusuk hatinya. Relung itu mulai jatuh. Betapa sakit rasa yang ia rasakan, Melihat semua rekannya tetap diam tertunduk tanpa bersuara.

"Naruto... -Kun..."

Setetes air mata mengalir jatuh di pipi putih Hinata. Entah kenapa, Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu.

Genggaman pada gagang Glock-17 peninggalan Hiashi di tangannya mulai mengerat kuat. Bayang hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tertunduk. Kini Naruto mengerti, Arti kata dari sedikit terlambat yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut saat ini. Tapi ia punya beban di pundaknya, Yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Begitu... Aku mengerti..."

Jawabnya pelan, Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh 5 orang di ruangan itu. Minus seseorang di samping Hinata.

Membelakangi cahaya rembulan, Sejenak jari telunjuk tangan kirinya mengusap sesuatu di matanya yang tertunduk tertutupi bayangan. Kemudian ia menegakkan kembali wajahnya. Melirik kearah Hinata, Naruto langsung berjalan menghampirinya, Melewati Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Mungkin kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menebus keterlambatanku... Tapi... Aku akan bawa kalian keluar dari Neraka ini."

"..."

"...Ingatlah itu sebagai satu janjiku."

Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan raut wajah penuh dendam. Perasaan dari bilik kebencian mengalir begitu saja menyelimuti seluruh hatinya. Dendam kepada Neraka yang disebutnya. Yang telah banyak merenggut nyawa orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Menjauh darinya, Hinata..."

Ucap Naruto sambil menggapai satu tangan Hinata lalu menariknya. Membuat gadis itu terseret meninggalkan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya tadi.

"Tu-Tunggu..."

Tolaknya pelan, Melihat tubuh Michika yang pucat tidak sadarkan diri langsung jatuh tersandar di atas meja. Hinata sedikit bingung dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto.

"Michika-san benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Biarkan aku menolongnya, Naruto-kun.."

Lanjut Hinata lagi yang coba berjalan mendekati Michika kembali. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Lengan kanannya ditarik oleh pemuda itu. Memaksanya untuk mundur kebelakang.

"Terlambat..."

Ucap Naruto datar.

"Dengar Hinata... Siapa pun dia... Kini bukan lagi seseorang yang pernah kau kenal..."

Lanjut pemuda itu lagi sambil membidikkan senjata genggam miliknya kearah Michika yang seperti tengah tertidur. Lebih tepatnya, Tak sadarkan diri. Tidak mengerti apa yang telah diucapkan Naruto, Membuat Hinata sekali lagi ingin menyangkalnya.

"Tidak... Tungg-..."

Kalimat Hinata terputus begitu saja setelah mendengar sebuah suara serak dari arah depannya. Hinata menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Suara serak kembali terdengar, Disertai mulai sadarnya Michika. Bangkit dari permukaan meja tempatnya tersandar. Hinata terdiam melihat Michika, Yang kini terasa begitu berbeda.

"Michika-san..."

Gumamnya pelan melihat Michika yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Sekilas melihatnya saja, Naruto telah tahu bahwa gadis itu bukanlah lagi seorang manusia.

"Mata kananku bisa merasakannya, Bahwa dia bukan lagi seperti kita. Kini dia bukan lagi seseorang yang kau kenal.."

Kata Naruto tajam melihat kearah Michika yang diam menunduk. Hinata menoleh kepada Naruto, Lalu menoleh kepada Michika kembali. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Michika mulai mendongak, Menatap orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa terlihat pupil di tengah-tengah matanya seperti pada umumnya. Membuat Hinata terkejut sekaligus masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirinya lihat. Wajahnya begitu pucat redup. Seolah darah telah berhenti mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Michika melangkah tertatih. Mendekati Hinata dan Naruto. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning di samping Hinata menarik pelatuk Glock-17 miliknya.

"Tidak-"

**Daarrr...**

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Tembakannya meleset, Dan hanya menerjang dinding kusam. Membuatnya retak berlubang dengan satu peluru timah yang bersarang di sana. Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang Hinata lakukan, Setelah tiba-tiba membelokkan bidikannya sesaat tadi. Seakan gadis itu tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk menembak Michika yang jelas-jelas kini bukanlah manusia lagi. Tidak hanya Naruto saja yang terkejut dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan. Sasuke, Sakura, Anko dan Kiba pun tidak percaya setelah melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya Hinata coba lakukan?.

Ingin Naruto bertanya pada gadis yang tengah merengkuh lengan kanan yang sedang membidikkan senjata genggamnya. Tapi Michika kembali menggerakkan kakinya. Maju selangkah... Demi selangkah, Dengan tertatih membawa beban tubuhnya. Membuat Naruto balik kembali memalingkan fokusnya kearah mayat hidup itu.

'Apa yang Hinata lakukan...'

Tanya Kiba dalam hati dengan mata yang melotot lebar.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Sehingga Naruto menggiring Hinata untuk mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Karena gadis berponi itu terus-menerus merengkuh lengan Naruto kuat, dan coba mengarahkan bidikan senjata itu kebawah. Agar Naruto tidak bisa menembakkan pistol miliknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dalam diam Sakura terpaku dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan. Begitu heran dan kebingungan sehingga ia tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dia... Dia... Melawannya..."

Gumam Hinata pelan. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya kearah Hinata lagi setelah mendengar gumaman pelan gadis itu. Satu tangan Michika terulur. Membuat Naruto kembali mundur kebelakang, Melihat tangan itu seakan ingin merenggut Hinata darinya.

Sangat ingin Naruto arahkan laras senjata genggamnya kearah Michika. Namun Hinata tetap merengkuh lengannya kuat. Hingga Sasuke membalik senapan yang dibawanya. Bersiap untuk menghempaskan gagang Sniper itu ke kepala Michika jika Naruto tidak bisa menembak saat mayat hidup di sana benar-benar menerjang mereka berdua.

Perlahan, Michika terus mendekat selangkah demi selangkah, dengan langkah yang terpontang-panting. Tangan yang kian berubah menjadi kisut pucat itu tetap mengulur. Mencoba lebih dekat lagi untuk menyentuh Hinata.

"Sudah cukup, Hinata!"

Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit emosi menyadari bahwa Hinata benar-benar sangat membatasi geraknya.

"Michika..."

Gumam Hinata lagi dengan pandangan sayu. Melihat pedih Michika yang kini telah berubah. Saat Naruto akan melepaskan kasar rengkuhan Hinata, Michika berhenti melangkah. Membuat Naruto memandangnya. Memandang Michika yang saat ini tengah menoleh kearah jendela besar gedung yang telah pecah saat Naruto datang tadi. Intuisi Naruto tidak mampu menggapai apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis yang telah terinfeksi ini. Tetapi di detik berikutnya, Semua pasang mata kembali terbuka lebar, Terlebih untuk Naruto dan Hinata, Setelah melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri bahwa Michika tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri dari gedung tinggi ini melalui jendela besar itu.

Hinata berlari kearah jendela, Diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga ikut melihat kebawah setelah kejadian tadi. Hinata menutup mulut ketika melihat bagaimana perjalanan Michika jatuh di ketinggian, Dan terhempas kedasar sana dengan kepala menyentuh aspal penuh batu terlebih dahulu. Sehingga membuat kepala Michika langsung remuk, Pecah bersimbah darah.

"Apa ini... Apa yang terjadi..."

Naruto sangat bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Mengabaikan mata Hinata yang terus bergetar, dan para teman-temannya yang ikut melihat kebawah di sisi jendela. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Perasaan yang ada di hatinya, Merasa bahwa sejak awal tidak ada sama sekali keinginan Michika untuk menyerang dirinya dan Hinata. Tapi apa sebenarnya itu...? Bagaimana bisa...?

"Dia... Michika... Masih berjuang keras untuk melawan dari dalam dirinya..."

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengatakan hal yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun dari Sasuke, Sakura Anko mau pun Kiba yang dapat mengerti maksudnya. Dengan pandangan sayup, Hinata memperhatikan jasad Michika di ujung bawah sana.

"Dengan tangan yang terulur itu... Michika... Berterima kasih kepada kita semua, Yang telah selamatkannya walau tahu bahwa ia telah terinfeksi..."

Lanjut Hinata lagi. Membuat semua orang yang ada di situ terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa merasakannya... Naruto-kun... Merasakan tekad kuat Michika untuk mempertahankan siapa dirinya. Ia melawan wabah yang telah menjangkitnya itu sendiri... Karena aku... Bisa merasakannya..."

"..."

"Tidak mungkin... Tapi, Dia telah berubah bukan... Itu tidak mungkin..."

Kata Sakura yang seakan tidak percaya dengan tiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Hinata.

Bahkan Sasuke pun sampai berhenti memikirkan apa ada secuil fakta dari apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Karena apa yang telah ia lihat selama ini, Bahwa seseorang yang telah terinfeksi dan berubah, Tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi siapa dirinya yang sebelumnya.

**'Tidak ada kata yang salah dari kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan... Tapi...'**

Otak Sasuke serasa membeku hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Mulutnya diam terkunci. Wajahnya tertunduk. Jari-jarinya memegang beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di wajahnya. Waktu seakan berhenti. Seolah dia tengah terjebak dalam medan ilusi, Yang hanya ada dirinya di dalamnya. Detik diam tak bergulir. Membiarkan Sasuke terbenam oleh pusat pemikirannya sendiri.

Serasa begitu lama Sasuke berdiri tanpa kata, Berpikir... Berpikir... Dan berpikir. Hingga sesuatu tiba-tiba menyambar syaraf otaknya.

**'Tidak... Sebenarnya, Ini memang cukup masuk akal bagiku...'**

Gumamnya sendiri dalam hati, Ketika sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri di sisi jendela muncul di ruang ilusinya. Sambil tetap tertunduk, Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang memakai kemeja biru berlengan panjang itu.

**'Alasan apa yang dikatakan Hinata, Tentang Michika... Yang masih mencoba mempertahankan secuil kesadarannya. Sebenarnya sama dengan alasan kenapa sekarang Naruto berada di sini setelah tergigit dan terinfeksi oleh mereka waktu itu...'**

Dalam kegelapan ilusi di ruang waktu yang tercipta oleh cara berpikir miliknya sendiri, Sasuke memandangi Naruto dari balik helai-helai poni yang menutupi matanya.

**'Bukankah ini cukup masuk akal...? Atau... Hanya aku sajakah yang berpikiran bahwa ini memang masuk akal...? Alasan mengapa Hinata bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya mampu merasakan kesadaran Michika yang tengah bertahan dan berjuang. Bukankah... Hinata juga telah terinfeksi di saat itu...?'**

Sasuke kembali mengingat waktu di mana Hinata tergigit, Dan hampir berubah menjadi seperti mereka jika Naruto tidak menginjeksikan sebuah serum yang telah dibuat oleh Ayah Hinata sendiri.

**'Dengan kata lain, Hinata memiliki bagian dari wabah itu di dalam dirinya... Itulah sebabnya ia mampu merasakan jauh di dalam Michika... Setidaknya ini adalah hipotesa yang aku kumpulkan... Terlepas dari benar atau tidak... Tapi ini seolah menggiringku untuk percaya kepada Hinata... Dan walau begitu... Aku masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang misteri dari wabah ini...'**

Di dalam ruang hampa di dalam pikirannya, Sasuke begitu leluasa untuk berpikir dan menyusun hipotesa-hipotesa yang telah ia kumpulkan satu per satu. Begitu tenang, Dan begitu senyap dimensi yang seolah menghentikan waktu untuknya ini, Membuat Sasuke mampu berkonsentrasi penuh mengingat kembali hal-hal yang penting yang pernah terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal bagi teman-temannya untuk diterima, Ia putar balikkan seluruh kemungkinan yang mampu mengisi kesenjangan dari ketidakmasukakalan itu sendiri.

Sasuke telah temukan hasil yang ia cari. Dan di saat yang sama, Sebuah suara mengusik indra pendengaran Sasuke. Seolah suara itu mampu menariknya keluar dari medan dimensi cara berpikirnya sendiri.

"...Suke?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun jangan diam saja seperti ini!. a

Apa kau mendengarku...?"

Wajah pemuda itu kembali mendongak, Dengan melepaskan jari yang menggenggam pucuk helai rambut poninya. Gendang telinganya kembali berfungsi normal setelah seakan-akan tuli tidak mampu mendengar satu suara apa pun saat ia berada dalam konsentrasi tingkat tinggi.

"Sasuke-kun, Kau membuatku takut saat dirimu diam melamun kaku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lamunkan...?"

Tanya khawatir Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tertunduk berdiam diri sambil memegangi pucuk helai poni rambutnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu..."

Jawab Sasuke enteng dengan datar.

"Sejak awal, Banyak dari mereka yang melarikan diri ke pulau ini telah terinfeksi. Membawa pandemik dari masing-masing Kota di mana mereka berasal. Bahkan kasus ini bisa dibilang sama dengan kasus Hinata. Karena bagaimanapun Hinata pernah terinfeksi kala itu."

Jelas panjang lebar sang Uchiha muda tersebut. Setidaknya, ia lega karena tidak ada Sona yang mampu menyangkal pendapatnya tersebut.

Sasuke menarik tuas kecil di samping Frame senapannya. Membuat sebuah selongsong peluru kosong keluar dari sana. Terpantul jatuh ke lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi rincing di malam pulau yang senyap ini. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehabisan amunisi. Tidak ada lagi sebutir peluru pun yang tersisa.

"Begitu... Dengan penjelasanmu yang tidak menyentuh ujung dan sangat tidak jelas apa maknanya itu... Membuatku mengingat sesuatu yang penting sekarang..."

Sahut Naruto sambil memegangi ujung dagunya. Mengingat kembali sebuah penjelasan tentang kemungkinan mengenai penyebaran pandemik ini. Terutama hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata. Karena seseorang yang sempat menjelaskan kepadanya tentang situasi sebenarnya dari wabah virus ini, Sangat berkaitan erat dengan Hinata dan Hiashi.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Membuat satu pertigaan muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Apa-apaan katamu tadi?."

Ucap Sasuke sedikit tersinggung karena perkataan Naruto. Sakura bolak-balik melihat kearah Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto berulang kali.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua... Tapi, Aku juga agak bingung dengan apa yang coba kau jelaskan, Sasuke-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti inti dari maksud penjelasanmu. Apalagi dirimu sangat menyeramkan saat diam melamun seperti tadi."

Sahut Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak, Sakura, Kenapa kau malah membelanya?."

Kata Sasuke agak kesal terhadap dua orang terdekatnya itu.

"Michika... Setelah berubah seperti itu, Apa dalam dirinya... Ia masih tetap Michika..."

Sakura merenung sendiri, Dan berpose seperti Naruto yang sedang memegang ujung dagunya.

'Sial... Dia mengacuhkanku...'

Sasuke mendecih dalam pikirannya, Benar-benar dibuat emosi dengan sikap kedua orang ini.

"Terlepas dari itu... Bagaimana Sona bisa terpisah dari kalian?"

Tanya Naruto menanyakan lagi tentang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang sekarang tidak bersama dengan mereka.

"Tapi, Naruto! Setelah tergigit oleh mereka, Kenapa kau..."

Sakura menyela pertanyaan Naruto, Dengan hasrat keingintahuannya tentang bagaimana Naruto bisa selamat dari rantai pandemik itu. Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil baginya.

"Terlebih... Apa yang telah terjadi selama kurun waktu kita terpisah, Namikaze-kun...? Aku melihat, Ada sesuatu yang tampak berbeda denganmu..."

Anko-sensei juga ikut bertanya kepada Naruto, Mengingat bahwa saat ini pemuda itu mengenakan atribut yang cukup mencolok di matanya. Terutama Holster, Sabuk senjata yang terlingkar manis di kedua bahunya. Belum lagi, Siapa yang Naruto hubungi tadi...? Begitu menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Anko. Walau saat ini ada rasa senang dan lega dapat melihat kembali satu murid yang sangat dirindukannya ini.

**Braakk...!**

**Draakk-Brraakk-Druaakkk...!**

Tiba-tiba pintu tangga darurat terdobrak dengan keras. Begitu mengagetkan mereka semua hingga menoleh tertuju pada pintu putih kusam bertuliskan EXIT itu. Dari kaca rabun yang terdapat di tengan pintu tersebut, Samar-samar Kiba dapat melihat banyak mayat hidup di baliknya.

"Sepertinya kita akan terdesak lagi."

Kata Kiba menoleh cepat ke asal suara dobrakan tersebut.

"Kita bisa saling ceritakan itu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, Kita harus keluar dari pulau ini secepatnya."

Jawab Naruto. Walau itu bukanlah jawaban yang Sakura dan Anko inginkan.

Jari telunjuk tangan kiri Naruto kembali terangkat. Menekan sebuah tombol kecil di Earphone miliknya.

"Bisa jemput kami sekarang...?"

Ucap Naruto yang entah kepada siapa melalui Earphone yang terpasang di telinga kirinya.

"Maaf, Tapi semua unit heli sedang beroperasi. Kami tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang. Tunggulah untuk periode heli berikutnya. Aku akan kirimkan untukmu nanti."

Jawab seseorang dari Earphone Naruto. Membuat kedua alis pemuda tersebut saling mengerut.

"Berapa lama lagi..?"

Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kami tidak bisa pastikan. Tapi setidaknya dua jam dari sekarang."

"..."

'Siall...'

Umpat Naruto dalam hati mendengar waktu yang harus ia tunggu untuk evakuasi helikopter yang akan datang.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan selama itu. Lacak aku lagi nanti. Aku akan cari cara lain untuk keluar dari pulau ini."

Jawab Naruto setelahnya. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Anko dan Kiba saling menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak terartikan. Begitu banyak... Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otak mereka untuk dijawab oleh Naruto. Tapi saat ini keadaan begitu mendesak. Dobrakan-dobrakan pintu di sana tidak kunjung berhenti. Debu-debu berterbangan dari engselnya. Seakan pintu tua itu tidak akan bertahan untuk lebih lama lagi.

"Kami mengerti... Kami akan menghubungi lagi nanti.."

Kata seseorang di Earphone milik Naruto. Yang juga jadi kalimat akhir dari percakapan di antara mereka.

"Baiklah... Sekarang, Kita hajar kepala mereka."

Ucap Naruto sambil memfokuskan pandangannya kearah pintu putih kusam yang telah terlepas dari engsel berkaratnya. Jatuh menimpa lantai berdebu, Pintu tersebut akhirnya kalah oleh mereka. Kini sorot manik biru matanya menilik tiap mayat hidup yang datang berlari menerjang. Angin kecil dari hempasan pintu yang jatuh kelantai, menghembuskan pelan poni rambut kuningnya. Setelah sekian lama, Kini tiba saat bagi dirinya untuk kembali bertaruh nyawa berhadapan langsung dengan mereka.

"Kita gunakan rak buku besar itu. Kiba... Sasuke... Ikuzo!"

.

.

.

.

**"Hero's Come Back!"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 4 : "Sang Pahlawan Telah Kembali!"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

.

Sorot lampu senter dari moncong laras senjata milik Ino mengarah kebawah, Tepat menyorot kepala seseorang yang dipenuhi bercak darah di hampir seluruh mulut dan kemeja putihnya. Ino di atas, Sedangkan orang misterius itu di ujung tangga berkarpet merah, Dan hanya terpisahkan belasan anak tangga yang mengarah kepada orang itu. Mata kanan Ino terfokuskan pada satu titik. Dragunov miliknya telah sejajar dengan bahu kanannya. Dalam posisi membidik, Gadis itu siap untuk menarik pelatuk Sniper Semi-Otomatis yang ia bawa.

"Lets shot em all..."

Ucapnya pelan dan terus berfokus untuk membidik.

Tersorot cahaya Flashlight, Orang berdasi dan berkemeja penuh darah merah itu menoleh kepadanya. Namun tanpa menunggu sosok misterius yang menyeramkan itu untuk melangkah menyerang, Ino menarik pelatuknya lebih awal.

**JDarr...!**

Ujung sebutir peluru panas menerjang tepat di kepala mayat hidup tersebut tanpa terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

**Debrakk...**

Mayat hidup itu terjungkal kebelakang dan jatuh membentur lantai putih dingin. Darah mengalir, Mulai membasahi lantai bersih di sekitarnya.

Sesudahnya, Suasana gelap yang sepi, Sayup-sayup Ino dan ketiga personel dalam timnya mendengar beberapa suara. Begitu heran dengan kehadiran suara tersebut, Ino membalikkan badan. Mencari arah sumber suara yang mirip geraman orang serak itu. Cahaya-cahaya dari sorot senter kecil yang terpasang di bawah moncong tiap senjata mereka begitu membantu menyoroti tiap lekuk koridor yang terselimuti oleh gelap yang redup.

Sebentar mencari menggunakan cahaya lampu Flashlight senjatanya, Ino temukan suatu masalah. Orang-orang berjas hitam yang terkapar di sudut-sudut lantai koridor, Mulai terbangun dan mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Kedua manik sebiru Aquamarine milik Ino menyipit melihat mereka berdiri satu persatu mengisi lorong koridor.

"Mereka telah terbangunkan oleh suara yang kubuat... Ayo bergegas temukan Tuan Presiden dan segera pergi dari sini."

Ucap Ino pelan kepada ketiga personil dari timnya, Dan langsung melangkah menuruni setiap anak tangga menuju kebawah.

Moncong laras senjata itu membidik kesana-kemari. Menyapu tiap lekuk koridor lantai 2 yang mereka singgahi saat ini menggunakan senter kecil di senjata mereka. Tiap langkah kaki Ino begitu pelan was-was. Selalu berhati-hati dalam mengambil setiap langkah. Berkelompok, Mereka berjalan lurus kedepan secara perlahan. Hingga sampai di pertigaan koridor yang gelap, Sesuatu muncul menerjang begitu saja.

"Grwaahh..!"

Dua tangan lusuh mencengkram bahu Ino sampai mendorongnya jatuh kelantai dingin.

"Ino?!"

Seru salah seorang personel yang berada paling dekat dengan dirinya. Senjata Ino terlempar jauh akibat hempas dorongan Zombie tadi. Namun beruntung refleks tanggapnya berhasil menahan leher dan rahang bawah mayat hidup tersebut.

"Kita dalam masalah!"

Sahut personel-C melihat kearah belakang menggunakan Flashlight di moncong senjatanya. Para pria berpakaian jas hitam yang telah terinfeksi muncul dari bilik tangga yang telah mereka berempat lewati tadi. Melihat tiga manusia bagai tiga mangsa, Para mayat hidup itu berlari ganas mendekati mereka. Sedangkan di posisi Ino, Hanya bisa menahan leher dan rahang bawah Zombie yang menyerangnya.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek..!"

Salah seorang personel yang berada di dekat Ino segera menarik baju Zombie yang mencoba menggigitnya. Ia tarik kuat Zombie itu untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada Ino, Dan menghempaskan tubuh Zombie tersebut jauh.

Baku tembak terjadi. Rentetan suara peluru yang meledak dari dalam laras senjata kedua personel timnya menembaki para Zombie yang berlari mendekat di lorong sana. Beberapa dari mereka jatuh terhempas, Tapi sisanya tetap maju bak orang kesetanan. Dalam gedung yang gelap minim cahaya ini, Membuat mereka berdua begitu kesulitan untuk membidik tepat di kepala.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus segera cari lokasinya dan pergi dari tempat ini."

Ucap seorang personel yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri sambil melihat kearah belokan koridor sebelah kanan. Datang lagi beberapa Zombie yang mendekat karena tertarik dengan bising suara yang telah mereka buat.

Ino menerima uluran tangan itu dan lekas berdiri. Personel di dekatnya dengan cepat menodongkan FN P90 miliknya kepada mayat hidup yang ia hempaskan kelantai tadi. Dia mulai bangkit berdiri. Tapi personel tersebut terlebih dahulu menarik pelatuk Sub-Machine Gun miliknya sebelum mayat hidup itu sempat kembali menyerang.

Suasana gelap yang tadinya redup mencekam, Kini berubah kacau dan penuh dengan percikan cahaya oranye dari moncong senjata-senjata timnya. Kerlap-kerlip cahaya oranye terpantul di dinding penuh bercak darah bagaikan cahaya dari kembang api. Suara rentetan tembakan berdengung menyebar keseluruh sudut-sudut koridor.

"Ayo kembali bergerak..!"

Ucap Ino kepada seluruh anggota timnya. Situasi yang terlihat jelas bahwa mereka tengah terkepung saat ini membuatnya mengambil satu tindakan cepat. Untuk menghindari pembuangan amunisi yang terbuang percuma dan meminimalisir adanya korban dalam misi ini. Karena sdah cukup baginya untuk kehilangan rekan-rekannya lagi.

Ino berlari lurus lalu cepat memungut kembali senapan laras panjangnya yang sempat terjatuh akibat serangan tadi. Para personel yang lain pun berhenti menembak dan berbalik segera menyusul kemana Ino pergi.

'Teruslah turun. Di lantai kedua, Akan ada belokan yang mengarah kesemua ruangan para Staff. Ikuti jalan tersebut dan kalian akan temukan plang penunjuk di mana toilet berada.'

Ino mengingat kembali apa yang telah Hashirama katakan pada mereka melalui Earphone saat misi ini telah dimulai tadi. Misi prioritas tertinggi yang diemban tim Alpha, Timnya saat ini, Yang berfokus pada misi penyelamatan Senat dan Presiden yang berlindung dari ancaman penyebaran pandemik di Kota Konoha ini. Tepat di gedung besar ini, Di sinilah Presiden Jepang disembunyikan untuk menghindari kontak dengan serangan para mayat hidup. Karena situasi yang benar-benar kacau dan rentang waktu yang begitu sempit untuk mengirim pasukan penyelamat, Gedung Kementrian ini dipilih secara instan tanpa pikir panjang.

Terus berlari kedepan menghindari kejaran para Zombie di belakang, Tim Ino berhasil sampai pada titik letak pintu-pintu ruangan para Staff Administrator Konoha. Seperti apa yang telah Hashirama katakan sebelumnya. Hanya tinggal lurus kedepan dan temukan di mana toilet berada.

"Di sana...!"

Seru Ino ketika melihat tanda lokasi toilet yang tergantung di atas. Mereka hanya perlu berlari beberapa meter lagi lalu berbelok kekiri untuk masuk ke ruang toilet lantai 2 ini.

"Sampai di sini, Aku akan alihkan perhatian mereka. Kalian masuklah kesana dan pastikan bahwa Senator selamat bersama Tuan Presiden."

Ucap salah seorang personil yang berlari telat di samping Ino. Mendengar apa yang ia katakan, Membuat Ino menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa-... Tidak, Tunggu dulu! Jangan mengambil langkah gegabah seperti itu!"

Bantah gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ini pasti sebuah alasan yang telah kau pahami dalam situasi ini. Jika kita semua masuk kedalam dengan para mayat hidup yang mengejar di belakang, Bagaimana cara kita untuk keluar menurutmu?."

Sambil tetap berlari, Sesaat Ino terpaku mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Benar... Apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Dalam situasi seperti ini, Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan satu-satunya pintu akses masuk toilet dipenihi oleh makhluk-makhluk ganas yang mengejar di belakang. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari hal tersebut adalah memancing dan mengalihkan perhatian para Zombie tersebut menggunakan suara dan cahaya. Dan tentunya selalu ada konsekuensi dalam hal. Harus ada yang seorang dikorbankan untuk membuat rencana itu berhasil.

"Keselamatan Tuan Presiden adalah prioritas utama dalam misi ini."

Lanjut personel itu tanpa ada keraguan. Sambil berlari, Ia mulai menarik topeng maskernya keatas, Dan melepasnya penuh. Rambut keperakan tegak kesamping terombang-ambing. Wajah dengan kelopak mata datar itu melirik Ino.

Tidak ada keresahan yang terpancar dari bilik matanya. Tidak ada keraguan berarti di balik wajah Kakashi. Yang bisa dilakukan Ino hanyalah percaya. Tidak ada rencana yang lebih baik selain rencana itu. Karena kali ini, Kakashi lah yang terbenar.

'Kau selalu menyebalkan seperti biasa... Serangga rawa.'

Ino dan kedua orang lainnya mematikan sorot lampu senter yang ada di bawah unjung laras senjata masing-masing mereka.

Sampai di tikungan toilet, Mereka bertiga langsung berbelok cepat lalu bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Kini hanya tersisa Kakashi Hatake yang masih memegang FN P90 dalam kondisi Flashlight menyala. Ia berbalik, Lalu memberondong para Zombie yang mengejar dengan brutal. Tentu dirinya tidak perlu membidik, Karena yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Ketika Zombie-Zombie itu semakin mendekat, Dirinya berbalik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Ino yang bersembunyi di kegelapan menghindari kontak dengan mereka. Belasan mayat hidup berbondong-bongdong berlari mengejar kemana arah Kakashi berlari. Melewati Ino dan kedua personel yang tersisa di balik tembok tikungan toilet. Nafas mereka begitu menderu setelah para Zombie itu melawati tempatnya bersembunyi. Ino bahkan harus berjongkok untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Berlarian dengan membawa senjata memang sangat merepotkan.

"Kusoo..."

Dengungnya pelan melampiaskan rasa kesal. Ia berharap bahwa satu rekannya tersebut masih bisa kembali ke markas bersama-sama nanti. Setelah nafas panjang terakhir, Ino menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Mereka bertiga kembali menyalakan Flashlight di senjata mereka masing-masing.

Kedua personel dalam timnya maju terlebih dahulu di depan pintu masuk toilet pria. Menggunakan jari, Ino mulai menghitung mundur. Setelah jari yang ketiga terlipat, Kedua anggota timnya membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk kedalam. Sorot-sorot dari lampu senter mereka bertiga seolah memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ino mengarahkan Dragunov miliknya kearah dua orang yang tengah diam di sana. Terutama kearah seorang pria berjas hitam yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke kaca westafel.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga... A.N.B.U"

.

.

.

.

.

Ujung dari rambut-rambut kuning itu tergoyang, Ketika satu langkah Naruto mulai menapak keras kelantai. Baik Naruto, Mau pun para Zombie-Zombie itu, Mereka saling menerjang satu sama lain. Sasuke sedikit melirik Kiba datar. Satu anggukan pasti dari Kiba jadi jawaban yang cukup untuk sang Uchiha muda.

**Darr-Darr-Darr-Darr...!**

Pelatuknya mulai ditarik. Empat telah jatuh tanpa ampun. Tapi masih banyak yang masuk keruangan luas ini melalui lubang bekas pintu darurat tersebut.

Sasuke melempar Sniper kosong miliknya kebelakang tanpa aba-aba setelah gerak sepatunya menarik langkah panjang. Sakura menangkapnya terkejut. Kiba bermanuver kekiri menghindari lintasan yang akan dilalui para mayat hidup di sana.

Ruangan gelap nan sunyi itu mulai berubah suasana. Letup-letup bunyi senjata genggam Naruto, Beserta gemerincing selongsong peluru-peluru kosong yang jatuh keatas lantai jadi panggung tersendiri atas kehadirannya kembali. Bingar-bingar kuning oranye percikan bunga api di ujung moncong laras senjatanya mewarnai gelap yang redup.

Tidak terhitung bagi Anko dan Hinata melihat selongsong-selongsong peluru kosong yang terpantul keluar dari Frame samping Glock-17 milik Naruto. Telah berapa Zombie yang roboh dengan darah bermuncratan dari kepala mereka. Menggunakan mata kanannya, Naruto terus menembaki mereka tanpa ampun. Hingga saat senjatanya berhenti melesatkan satu peluru pun. Naruto telah kehabisan peluru di slot Magazen dalam Glock-17 miliknya.

'Maju terus..'

Dengungnya dalam hati.

Tiga, Bahkan enam mayat hidup yang baru melewati pintu tanpa penutup di sana berlari tepat kearahnya. Tanpa peluru, Tanpa ragu, Ia juga berlari menerjang kearah mereka. Mata kirinya tetap tertutup rapat. Menyisakan mata kanannya saja yang terfokus secara paksa. Memamfaatkan kecepatan laju larinya, Naruto melakukan Slide kelantai. Sambil meluncur cepat di permukaan lantai yang dingin, Tangan kirinya mengambil satu slot Magazen baru dari Holster, Sabuk senjata di lingkar bahunya.

**Jebrak-Drakk-Brakk..!**

Enam mayat hidup yang berlari kearahnya langsung terjungkal kedepan. Tersungkur kelantai secara tidak karuan, Setelah kaki kanan Naruto mensleding keras kaki mereka semua.

Sejenak mata kiri itu terbuka, Melirik kearah Kiba dan Sasuke yang telah berada di ujung rak buku besar yang ia maksud. Terlihat mereka berdua telah bersiap menggesernya. Membuat mata kiri Naruto kembali terpejamkan. Berganti mata kanannya yang terbuka. Memaksanya untuk fokus kembali.

Setelah kecepatan luncurnya di permukaan telah habis, Naruto lekas berdiri tegak kembali. Dirinya berbalik, Sambil menekan tombol kecil di bilik senjata genggamnya. Sehingga slot Magazen kosong itu meluncur bebas kebawah, Terlepas dari Glock-17 miliknya. Menghadap kepada enam Zombie yang telah bangkit lagi dari jatuhnya, Naruto memasukkan slot Magazen baru dengan tujuh belas butir peluru yang aktif dengan cepat kesenjatanya.

**Darr-.. Darr-... Darr-Darr...**

Dirinya kembali menembak. Lagi-lagi empat peluru melesak tepat ke kepala mereka. Namun dua di antaranya belum terjamah oleh peluru panas Naruto. Mereka berlari kearah di mana Sakura, Anko dan Hinata berada. Yaitu di tepi jendela besar yang rusak tanpa kaca. Mata Anko menyipit serius melihat dua Zombie tengah berlari kearah tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Naruto membidikkan senjatanya kearah dua Zombie itu. Tapi dari belakang, Zombie-Zombie lain mulai menerjangnya. Mencengkram tubuh dan bahunya.

'Kusoo..!'

Decihnya kasar dalam hati, Menyadari bahwa dirinya harus selamatkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa menolong Sakura dan yang lainnya. Sedangkan jarak Kiba dan Sasuke begitu jauh dari para gadis-gadis itu. Selain lagi, Sasuke dan Kiba tengah berusaha mendorong rak buku besar di sana.

"Kusoo...! Berat sekalii...!"

Kata Kiba dengan otot-otot syaraf yang menegang di sekitar pelipisnya, Karena mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk mendorong rak buku tersebut kearah pintu yang telah jebol. Sasuke pun membantunya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki. Rak buku itu hanya bergeser sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat Kiba begitu frustasi melihatnya.

Di sisi Anko, Kuda-kuda bak pemegang Katana telah siap. Walau saat ini ia sedang tidak membawa sebilah pedang pun untuk melawan. Salah satu Zombie yang datang itu semakin mendekat, Dan akan menerjang kearah Hinata yang berada di tengah. Melihatnya, Hinata sedikit gentar dan melangkah mundur selangkah. Saat Anko akan memulai gerak bela dirinya, Sesuatu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

**Bruaakkkhh..!**

Kepala Zombie itu remuk berdarah, Dan langsung terpelanting kesamping akibat benturan keras kepalanya dengan gagang sebuah senjata laras panjang.

"Jangan coba menyentuh temanku, Dasar sampah..!"

Seru Sakura keras, Orang yang telah memukulkan keras gagang senjata Sasuke yang dititipkan kepadanya kearah kepala Zombie itu. Akibat sedikit reflek terkejutnya tadi, Membuat Anko-sensei mati langkah. Yang ia ketahui, Satu Zombie yang tersisa telah tepat berada di depannya sekarang.

Zombie itu menyerangnya secara brutal. Hingga membuat Anko ikut terdorong kesisi dinding jendela dengan keras. Sakura ingin bergerak kesamping. Mencoba untuk menolong Anko-sensei. Akan tetapi jumlah Zombie yang telah masuk kemari benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Satu mayat hidup menghampiri tempat di mana ia dan Hinata berdiri. Mustahil baginya untuk meninggalkan Hinata dan berlari menolong Anko saat ini.

Di sisi Naruto, Tiga mayat hidup telah mendapatkannya. Namun pemuda berambut kuning rancung itu lantas tidak berdiam diri begitu saja. Dengan cepat dirinya menundukkan badan kebawah. Menghindar dari gigitan berbahaya mereka. Lengan kanan Naruto yang menggenggam senjata teracung keatas. Membidikkan moncong laras senjatanya tepat kedagu satu mayat hidup di atasnya. Tanpa ragu Naruto menarik pelatuknya.

**Daarrr...**

Sebuah peluru melesat keluar, Menembus dagu mayat hidup itu. Terus melesak hingga menembus ke otaknya. Satu Zombie yang mencengkramnya telah dikalahkan.

Yang lain lagi-lagi mencoba menggigit Naruto. Bukan hanya itu saja. Keadaan Anko-sensei juga sangatlah mendesak. Mengetahui akan hal ini membuat Naruto terpaksa menggunakan itu sekali lagi.

**Matrix Mode...**

Kedua manik birunya terbuka bersama. Debaran jantung Naruto meningkat drastis. Bak getaran mesin roket yang tengah lepas landas ke ujung langit. Bukan hanya satu mata yang sangat ia paksakan untuk terfokus. Tapi kini kedua-duanya telah terbuka bersama. Waktu di sekitarnya serasa dilambatkan secara paksa. Pandangannya jadi kacau, Namun sangat jelas untuk di satu titik.

Naruto melirik kanan. Di mana insting tajamnya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat dekat. Di pengelihatan manik birunya, Begitu lambat seseorang coba untuk menggigit bahunya, Namun sangatlah berbahaya jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu sekarang juga.

Masih dalam posisi setengah berjongkok, Naruto lemparkan Glock-17 miliknya ke udara bebas. Dalam dimensi yang seakan melambat ini, Kecepatan gerak kedua tangan Naruto tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan kecepatan Zombie yang akan menggigitnya itu. Tapi melalui pemaksaan fokus berlebih di mata kanannya, Ia dapat perhitungkan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan antisipasi, Dan mereaksikan kedua tangannya sedikit lebih cepat dari pergerakan bahaya yang mendekat.

Gigi-gigi itu hampir mendapatkan bahu kanan pemuda tersebut. Tetapi kedua telapak tangannya berhasil mendahului. Telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang penuh dengan perban menghempaskan rahang itu. Sedangkan telapak tangan kirinya mendorong tubuh Zombie yang coba menyerangnya keatas. Membuat Zombie tersebut terbanting ke udara.

Di saat bersamaan, Satu manik biru mata kirinya kembali menuju kearah Anko yang tidak bisa menahan lagi seorang pria yang menyerangnya secara ganas di dekat jendela. Hanya mata kirinya yang bisa melihat ketempat di mana gurunya diserang berada. Karena pandangan mata kanannya terhalangi oleh tubuh Zombie di udara yang sedang dalam perjalanan jatuh terbanting ke lantai.

Tangan kanan penuh perban itu meraih kembali Glock-17 yang berputar-putar pelan di tengah udara, Tertarik kembali oleh gaya gravitasi. Sebentar jari telunjuk Naruto memutar senjata genggamnya untuk memposisikan ujung laras itu mengarah kearah Anko berada. Tubuh Zombie yang perlahan kini hampir menyentuh lantai benar-benar membutakan bidikan Naruto. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak dapat membidiknya dengan gamblang.

Tapi pemilik Glock-17 itu tidak berhenti beraksi sampai di sini oleh keterbatasan arah pandangannya. Otaknya memutar kembali ingatan sudut dan jarak tempat di mana Anko-sensei berada tadi. Ia mengingatnya keras, Lalu mulai memperhitungkan sudut momentum yang dibutuhkannya untuk menembakkan sebuah peluru.

Jarak telah diketahui...

Sudut telah dikonfirmasi...

Hempasan momentum lengannya telah diperhitungkan...

Naruto mengarahkan senjatanya kearah kanan tanpa membidik, Dan arah laras itu begitu jauh dari tempat di mana Anko berada. Namun Naruto tetap menekan pelatuknya.

Perlahan pelatuk itu mulai tertarik kebelakang. Tetapi dibarengi dengan hempasan tangan Naruto yang menuju kearah tempat di mana Anko-sensei berada. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dilakukan. Yaitu... Membengkokkan arah laju pelurunya.

**Matrix Mode Ended...**

**Daarrr...**

Anko berusaha menjauhkan rahang Zombie itu dengan gigih. Walau sebenarnya telah menguras hampir separuh tenaganya. Di sisi lain, Di detik yang sama, Sebuah suara meletupnya bubuk mesiu beserta hentakkan lengan Naruto yang menghempas kekiri membuat kedua manik Anko melirik kearah sana seketika. Sebuah peluru berputar pada porosnya keluar dari sebuah laras senjata genggam. Disertai dengan percikan bunga api yang mengiringi lesatannya, Satu peluru itu melawan hukum kelajuan secara fisikatis.

Sebagai seorang ahli yang ratusan kali menghindari tusukan ujung pedang kayu dengan melihat menggunakan mata telanjang, Kali ini Anko melihat sesuatu yang begitu sangat mencengangkan. Sebuah peluru terbidik kearah jendela di mana Michika menjatuhkan diri saat mulai melesat keluar dari moncong larasnya. Namun lintasan laju peluru itu berbelok. Seakan-akan lesat lintasannya telah dibengkokkan menuju kearah kepalanya.

Akan tetapi peluru itu terus terputar pada porosnya, Dan lintasan lajunya terus berbelok arah hingga menghujam tepat ke kepala Zombie yang tengah mencengkram dirinya. Darah terpercik deras, Disertai tubuh Zombie itu yang terhempas keluar jendela akibat sebuah peluru yang menghujam otaknya.

Anko termenung, Terpaku dan Terdiam. Melihat ujung laras senjata milik siapa yang telah melepaskan peluru tersebut. Kelopak matanya seakan semakin terbuka lebar ketika tubuh seorang mayat hidup jatuh terbanting kelantai dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Menampakkan sosok Naruto yang setengah berjongkok dengan lututnya, Tengah menggenggam senjata itu. Naruto lah yang telah menembakkan peluru tersebut. Naruto lah yang telah melakukannya. Membelokkan arah dari laju lintasan sebuah peluru, Menembus hukum kelajuan peluru dalam fisika.

"Sedikit lagii...-"

Suara serak tertekan Kiba yang penuh paksa keluar saat rak buku besar nan berat di sana hampir menutupi seluruh lubang sebuah pintu yang telah rusak. Bersama Sasuke yang membantunya, Berdua mereka coba mendorong rak buku tinggi itu sekuat tenaga menutupi kesenjangan pintu yang ada. Tangan-tangan dari para mayat hidup meraih-raih dan mengais-ngais kasar di sela-sela rak buku itu. Tapi Kiba dan Sasuke tidak memedulikannya dan terus mencoba menggeser rak buku tersebut hingga kesenjangan pada pintu kini tertutupi seluruhnya. Mereka para mayat hidup tidak bisa lagi masuk kedalam sesuka hati. Karena terhalangi oleh rak buku besar yang telah di geser oleh Kiba dan Sasuke.

**Braaakkkh..!**

Begitu kuat ayunan lengan Sakura menggunakan gagang senapan laras panjang milik Sasuke untuk menghancurkan otak dua Zombie yang berlari mendekat. Terpelanting dengan hebat, Kedua Zombie terakhir itu mecium lantai putih kusam begitu keras hingga darah yang keluar dari kepala mereka menodai lantai penuh serpihan kerikil, kayu dan kaca.

Hembusan-hembusan nafas sesak terdengar dari ketiga pemuda yang ada di tempat ini. Tidak Kiba, Tidak Sasuke, Dan tidak juga Naruto. Mereka bertiga telah bekerja sama dalam satu sketsa rencana. Ikatan yang mereka miliki selama ini, Belumlah terputus walau waktu telah memisahkan mereka cukup lama. Itulah yang Hinata dan Sakura lihat dan rasakan, Dari tiap hembusan nafas berat dan butir keringat yang sama-sama membasahi pelipis mereka masing-masing.

Sangat berbeda dengan Anko yang masih terpaku tepat di bawah jendela besar gedung tua ini. Seakan ada sesuatu yang meracuni pengelihatan dan pemikirannya.

'Yang tadi... Apa itu... Apa yang kulihat tadi...?'

"..."

"Haha... Kita berhasil..."

Ucap Kiba di tengah kebisuan yang mengelilingi mereka berenam. Kelopak matanya sayup, Tempurung tangan kanannya mengusap keringat yang mengganggu. Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi benar-benar penuh tantangan dan bahaya, Di balik waktu yang mengejar. Mereka berhasil menghalau para Zombie-Zombie ganas untuk masuk dengan memamfaatkan rak buku tua yang tinggi nan besar.

Dalam tertunduk, Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit berdiri. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Dan Kiba yang mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Kau mengotorinya lagi."

Ucap Sasuke menerima kembali sebuah Sniper dahsyat dari kekasihnya. Senapan laras panjang yang ternodai beberapa bercak darah di ujung gagangnya.

"Kau lebih mengkhawatirkan senjatamu?!"

Tanya Sakura tercengang dan setengah kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Entah kenapa sesuatu dalam hatiku merasa lega dan senang di waktu yang sama... Dan mungkin apa yang kurasakan ini... Karena serpihan yang paling berharga bagi kita, Kini telah kembali..."

Jawab Sasuke pelan. Sudut maniknya melirik kearah berdirinya seorang pemuda berambut kuning rancung. Sirat mata Sasuke meredup meliriknya, Disertai senyum tipis yang tercipta di sana.

Anko mencoba mengabaikan apa yang bergemuruh dalam pikirannya, Dan mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri berpegangan pada sisi jendela. Kiba menepuk pelan pundak Naruto yang kini tengah diam berdiri.

"Pasti banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Dan masih banyak hal yang harus kau ceritakan kepada kami. Walau bagaimanapun... Aku masih belum tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepadamu saat ini. Tapi... Kami senang, Kau telah kembali... Naruto."

Ucap Kiba kepadanya. Kepada pemuda berkemeja biru tua itu. Ia mendongak. Membiarkan redup sinar rembulan sedikit menyinari sebagian wajahnya. Melihat kembali para rekan-rekannya yang sangat ingin ia lihat lagi setelah sekian lama ini.

"A-Aku juga... Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan di depanmu. Tapi... Selamat kembali lagi, Naruto-kun.."

Sahut Hinata tetap dengan suara halusnya. Membuat Naruto mulai tersenyum sedikit.

"Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini, Karena aku pun juga seorang yang tidak pandai berkata-kata. Ahaha-..."

Jawab pemuda itu dengan tawa lima jarinya. Benar-benar seperti Naruto yang mereka kenal. Tetap Naruto yang seperti sebelumnya.

"Sebelum kita bertukar penjelasan untuk masing-masing, Sepertinya kita harus keluar dari gedung ini sebelum rak buku di sana ambruk tak berdaya."

Lanjut Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk arah belakangnya menggunakan ibu jari. Mereka berlima. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata Anko dan Kiba melihat kearah yang Naruto tunjuk. Dan apa yang Naruto katakan sedikit ada benarnya.

'Seberat apapun itu... Pasti akan roboh juga, Oleh keganasan mereka.'

Pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil tetap melihat tangan-tangan Zombie yang masuk melalui celah-celah rak buku di sana. Tidak berhenti di sana, Mereka pun juga mendobrak-dobrak kasar rak buku itu. Hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai pada akhirnya rak buku yang sangat berat itu roboh juga.

"Tapi, Bagaimana kita akan keluar dari gedung ini?. Terlebih... Saat ini kita berada di lantai yang teratas."

Tanya Sakura kepada semua orang yang ada di sana. Tapi tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung memberikan jawaban yang akurat.

"Setiap gedung bertingkat memiliki Tangga utama dan tangga darurat. Jika ada tangga darurat, Pastilah ada tangga utama atau tangga samping. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"A-... Benar juga..."

Sahut Kiba baru menyadari akan hal itu. Di saat seperti ini, Sasuke memang dapat diandalkan walau Sona tidak ada di antara mereka saat ini.

"Kurasa kita tidak lagi bisa memakai tangga utama. Besar kemungkinan mereka masih di sana, Dan masih di sekitar gedung ini.."

Sahut Anko kemudian.

"Lalu... Lalu bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari pulau ini jika turun dari gedung ini pun sangat mustahil?."

Tanya Sakura kepada Anko. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke menempatkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya kebawah dagu. Membentuk suatu pose yang sedang berpikir

"Kita bisa turun kebawah tanpa melakukan kontak dengan mereka. Hanya jika... Kita tidak berada di gedung yang penuh dengan mayat hidup ini."

Gumamnya yang bisa didengar oleh seluruh teman-temannya. Termasuk Naruto.

Dobrakan demi dobrakan makin keras terdengar. Rak buku besar itu mulai bergoyang terombang-ambing akibat dorongan. Namun mereka masih diam berpikir. Naruto melirik keseluruh sudut ruang luas lantai 5 ini dalam heningnya. Dan hingga pada akhirnya Naruto lah yang mulai membuka suara.

"Dengarkan aku... Kita akan keatap."

Ucap Naruto saat itu. Membuat semua pasang mata memandangnya sigap. Memandang pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Karena di saat yang lain memikirkan cara untuk turun kebawah, Entah kenapa hanya dirinya yang bertolakbelakang. Hanya Naruto yang punya pemikiran terbalik dari mereka semua, Yaitu terus naik keatas.

"Apa yang ka-..."

Suara Sasuke tercekat seketika dengan kelopak mata melebar. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, Baru menyadari bahwa ia mengingat sesuatu yang terpenting. Bahwa... Sahabat yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, Sebenarnya seseorang yang tidak bisa ditebak dengan pemikiran rasional dan normal. Sasuke baru menyadari... Bahwa hanya seseorang yang jenius lah... Yang mampu bersanding dengan Naruto.

'Hanya dirinya yang menolak cara berpikiran kami. Hanya dia yang bertolakbelakang dengan apa yang kami pikirkan. Dan hanya dia yang berpikir untuk terus keatas, Saat kami punya keinginan di balik pemikiran, Untuk segera turun kelantai dasar untuk bisa kembali ke kapal...'

Dibalik wajahnya, Sasuke terdiam. Sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri saat yang lain sedang tercengang dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Sesaat, Sasuke memutar kembali apa yang tadi ia katakan.

'Kita bisa turun kebawah tanpa melakukan kontak dengan mereka. Hanya jika... Kita tidak berada di gedung yang penuh dengan mayat hidup ini... Saat aku mengatakan hal itu... Hanya Naruto yang berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.'

Sepertinya Sakura memikirkan apa yang saat ini Sasuke pikirkan, Mengenai apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Seakan-akan ketiga pemikiran mereka saling menyatu satu sama lain.

'Karena saat dia muncul dan bisa masuk ke gedung ini...'

Sakura menoleh kearah jendela rusak yang tadi Naruto pecahkan ketika masuk keruang lantai 5 ini. Melihat satu gedung lain yang sejajar dengan gedung ini.

'Dia meloncat dari atap gedung satu... Untuk sampai ke gedung yang lain. Jika kita melakukan hal yang sama, Dengan kata lain kita bisa berpindah ke gedung yang tidak dipenuhi oleh mereka. Itulah yang ingin Naruto sampaikan melalui ide anehnya.'

Sasuke mendongak kembali dan menatap Naruto. Seperti Sakura yang menoleh kembali menghadap pemuda itu.

"Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Ayo kita ke atap!"

Ucap Sakura dengan semangat yang sempat meredup. Anko, Hinata dan Kiba melihat secara bergantian ketiga orang di dekat mereka itu. Entah kenapa, Terkadang mereka sendiri tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali mengenai ketiga orang ini. Mereka melihat, Seolah ada satu ikatan kuat yang saling terhubung dan menyatu di antara mereka.

Anko tersenyum. Yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini adalah percaya kepada mereka.

Gebrakan di sana kian lama tidak surut juga. Terus dan terus mendobrak rak buku itu dengan paksa. Membuatnya bergetar dan bergoyang. Hingga pada akhirnya rak buku yang berat itu pun terhuyung dan roboh terjatuh.

"Yosh, Ikuzo."

Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik. Kiba menggenggam kuat telapak tangan Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai bergerak. Mereka berenam lekas berlari kearah pintu khusus yang menuju ke atap gadung ini, Bersama belasan Zombie yang mengejar mereka dari belakang.

Naruto berlari di urutan terdepan. Membuka pintu tua itu, lalu langsung menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dengan cepat. Yang lain tetap mengikuti kemana arah kaki pemuda itu melangkah. Disertai belasan mayat hidup kelaparan yang mengejar mereka semua dari belakang.

**Blaaamm...!**

Naruto menendang keras pintu terakhir yang ada di tingkat teratas gedung ini. Angin menghembuskan seluruh rambutnya lembut. Ia menunggu teman-temannya di luar pintu itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berlari melewati pintu itu dan melewati dirinya. Sasuke dan Sakura berlari terus ke sisi terjal gedung ini. Begitu tinggi, Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua ketika melihat langsung pemandangan yang menuju kebawah. Sedangkan gedung lain di depan mereka, Jika dilihat dari sini, Terasa seperti seakan makin menjauh dan terus menjauh sendiri. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke diam terpaku dengan perasaan gentar dari lubuk hati mereka.

Naruto tetap menunggu di samping luar pintu tersebut. Suara derap langkah sepatu mendekat, Memperlihatkan sosok Anko yang berlari menaiki tangga menuju kemari.

"Jangan takut..."

Ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum, Ketika Anko baru saja melewatinya. Dalam perjalanannya kearah Sasuke dan Sakura berada, Anko baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Sehingga membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum.

Kini pasangan yang Naruto tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Kiba berlari menaiki tangga menuju kearahnya, Dengan menggandeng Hinata di belakangnya. Nafas begitu menderu di sisi Hinata. Setelah sekian lama selama ini, Dirinya terbiasa duduk manis di atas kursi roda kesayangannya. Berlari cepat menaiki tangga seperti ini begitu sangat menguras tenaganya. Mungkin ia tidak akan sanggup untuk berlari lagi setelah ini.

Naruto yang ada di depan pintu, Tersenyum kearah datangnya Kiba dan Hinata. Tapi lebih tepatnya, Naruto tersenyum untuk Hinata yang kini juga melihat kearahnya. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Kiba terus menyeret Hinata untuk menaiki tangga lebih cepat, Karena kerumunan mayat hidup ganas sedang mengejar tepat di belakang mereka.

Hampir sampai. Kiba dan Hinata menginjak anak tangga terakhir. Kiba melewati Naruto yang tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit merendahkan punggungnya. Kiba terus berlari menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil melirik pemuda berambut kuning itu. Akan tetapi di detik berikutnya, Ketika Hinata berlari melewati pintu, Gadis itu menabrak punggung Naruto. Membuat Kiba sedikit tercengang.

Hinata terkejut, Mendapati dirinya telah menabrak pemuda itu dari belakang. Saat Kiba melihatnya, Entah kenapa hal itu seperti dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh Naruto.

'Atau jangan-jangan...'

Kedua mata Kiba seolah semakin melebar ketika pikirannya menduga suatu hal yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

Hal yang tidak diduga oleh Hinata setelah ia bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung Naruto, Pemuda itu mulai memegang kedua kaki putihnya. Tubuhnya yang tertutupi oleh kemeja biru tua itu kini berdiri tegak dan mulai berlari. Naruto menggendongnya... Naruto menggendong Hinata.

Secara otomatis, Genggaman tangan Kiba yang menggenggam jemari halus Hinata terlepas. Memang Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Tapi dirinya tersenyum, Karena ia tahu karena apa sampai Naruto melakukan hal itu.

"Na... Na-Na... Naruto-kun?!"

Rambut panjang Hinata yang tergerai terombang-ambing. Naruto melesat, Berlari begitu cepat menuju kearah Sakura, Sasuke dan Anko berada. Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Jangan gentar!"

Teriaknya keras dengan bersemangat.

Sakura, Sasuke, Dan Anko menoleh kebelakang. Kearah di mana Naruto tengah berlari bersama Kiba. Terlebih, Hinata berada di gendongannya.

Samakin dekat dengan sisi gedung tinggi ini, Serasa membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat. Senyumnya yang benar-benar mengejek siapa pun yang melihat seolah semakin melebar.

"Jangan gentar..! Kita semua, Akan lompati sisi Dunia, Dan akan temukan tempat harapaan...!"

Teriaknya dengan keras. Melewati Sakura, Sasuke, Dan Anko-sensei, Alas sepatu Naruto menekan pinggiran lantai atap gedung ini. Ia melompat tinggi. Membuat rambut kuning rancungnya berkibar kesana-kemari terkibas angin di tengah-tengah udara. Yang lain hanya terbengong menyaksikan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Kecuali Kiba yang tiba-tiba melewati mereka dengan cepat dan melompat menyusul Naruto.

**Drep...**

Ujung kaki itu menyentuh lantai atap gedung di depan. Naruto berhasil melompati spasi kedua gedung tinggi ini dengan sangat mulus. Kiba pun sampai di ujung sana. Tepat di samping Naruto berdiri saat ini.

"Karena kita adalah tim yang hebat."

Ucap Naruto lagi sambil sedikit menghadap kearah Sasuke, Sakura dan Anko-sensei di seberang sana. Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba tersenyum.

Mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari pemuda jabrik itu, Sesaat membuat mereka bertiga termangu sebentar.

'Ini terjadi lagi... Dia mampu memotivasi semangat kami kembali... Inilah dirinya... Yang selalu kami rindukan.'

Gumam Anko dalam hati dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Para mayat hidup berhasil menyusul mereka. Berbondong-bondong melewati pintu atap yang baru saja mereka lalui. Berlari belasan mayat hidup ganas dari para pengungsi yang terinfeksi menghampiri Anko, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Yahh... Mau bagaimana lagi."

Kata Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat Naruto. Gadis berambut sebahu itu mulai melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Dia selalu seperti biasanya."

Ucap Sasuke yang juga mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang mengikuti Sakura dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

Tiap detiknya, Semakin lam Zombie-Zombie tersebut semakin berlari mendekat. Membuat Anko tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ikuyo..!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Anko-sensei.

"Ikuze.."

Ucap Sasuke sambil melakukan Sprint kedepan. Coba menerjang sisi pinggiran gedung terjal nan tinggi ini. Di saat tangan-tangan dari Zombie itu hampir menggapai mereka, Sakura, Sasuke dan Anko berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

Tanpa perasaan ragu yang sama seperti saat tadi, Mereka bertiga melompat menembus udara malam. Meninggalkan para Zombie yang jatuh terperosok kebawah tepat di belakang mereka.

**'Aku telah kembali kepada mereka... Para sahabat dan guru yang paling kurindukan.'**

**'Rentang waktu yang terbuang di antara kami... Kini terasa telah terbayar lunas.'**

**'Walau mungkin aku datang sedikit terlambat dari yang aku duga... Dan ini memang mungkin kesalahanku, Telah terlalu lama. Hingga saat ini... Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chouji...'**

**'Aku telah berjanji... Aku telah bersumpah... Akan membawa mereka semua keluar dari Neraka ini. Aku akan balas semua kesalahanku. Dan aku akan segera menemukanmu... Sona! Tunggu aku...!'**

.

.

.

**"Hero's Come Back!"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 4 : "Sang Pahlawan Telah Kembali!"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

**To Be Continue's...**


	5. Separate Away

"Maka dari itu... Jangan mati..."

Secara tidak langsung, Dan tanpa dirinya sadari, Ino mengungkapkan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Naruto. Begitu berat beban yang ia tanggung saat melihat satu per satu dari rekan-rekannya tewas secara tragis. Bahkan, kematian Lee juga termasuk di antaranya. Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat dibuatnya. Sosok gadis berambut pirang di depannya yang sementara ia kenal sebagai pribadi yang cukup tegas, Sensitif, Sedikit pemarah dan sedikit kasar, Kini terlihat begitu berbeda. Hingga Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan gadis tersebut. Bahwa dirinya tidak akan mati. Setidaknya, Ia tidak mau mati sia-sia sebelum menolong teman-temannya.

"Ya... Aku pasti akan segera menemuimu lagi nanti. Saat misi ini telah selesai. Karna kita pasti akan bertemu kembali."

Jawab Naruto, Untuk segera mengakhiri obrolan ini. Karena Ino dan dirinya mempunyai misi yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya.

Seakan-akan beban di atas pundaknya telah sedikit terangkat. Dengan apa yang Ino percayai dari sosok Naruto, Gadis itu menggenggam tali yang telah terjulur kebawah atap gedung Kementrian di tengah Kota Konoha, Lalu mulai meluncur kebawah tanpa ada lagi keraguan yang memikat.

Dari helikopter yang Naruto tumpangi, Ia melihat Ino telah mendarat di permukaan lantai atap dengan sempurna. Untuk beberapa saat, Mereka berdua saling beradu pandang di antara ketinggian. Naruto menekan tombol hijau di sudut kabin helikopter. Membuat kedua tali yang terjulur di lantai atap gedung Kementrian tergulung secara otomatis. Hanya tinggal Naruto sendiri di kabin, Bersama dua pilot yang mengendalikan helikopter ini.

"Zero-Zero-Five, Zero-Zero-Five, Black Bird akan menuju ke lokasi selanjutnya. Ganti."

Sang pilot melaporkan situasi kepada monitoring pangkalan markas pusat.

"Diijinkan untuk bergerak. Kuulangi, Diijinkan untuk bergerak."

Jawab seseorang dari radio komunikasi yang ada pada helikopter. Helikopter pun segera meninggikan ketinggiannya dan mulai bergerak maju dengan percepatan konstan.

Dalam sepanjang perjalanan yang sedikit bergetar dan tergoncang-goncang, Naruto mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku celana panjang hitamnya. Yang tentu itu adalah ponsel pribadi miliknya. Naruto menekan simbol bergambar surat di layar ponsel itu. Dan mulai menulis sebuah pesan singkat.

.

.

**Bagaimana keadaan kalian?**

**Aku harap seharusnya baik-baik saja.**

**Hei, Sasuke... Jaga mereka baik-baik sampai aku datang.**

**Tunggu aku..!**

**.**

**.**

**\- Send Cancel -**

**.**

**.**

**\- Sending...**

.

.

**...**

.

.

**\- Message Has Been Sended (To: Sasuke, 12 May 2014. 21:15pm)**

.

.

Setelah mengirim sebuah pesan untuk salah satu sahabat dekatnya, Naruto keluar dari opsi pesan. Ibu jarinya mengusap Margine layar atas LCD ponselnya kebawah hingga terbukalah beberapa pilihan. Naruto menekan sebuah Panel Swicth bergambar anak panah yang saling berlawan. Membuat panel tersebut menyala berwarna hijau untuk mengaktifkan layanan data Browsing. Ibu jari Naruto kembali mengusap layar ponselnya dari bawah keatas untuk menutup dan mengakhiri opsi Panel Switch tersebut.

Beralih ke menu utama, Naruto masuk ke aplikasi GPS dan memasukkan nomor ponsel Sasuke yang sesaat tadi baru menerima pesan darinya. Data Link mengirim sinyal ke satelit, dan mulai memproyeksikan navigasi untuk menuju ke lokasi di mana ponsel Sasuke menerima sinyal dari pesan yang telah dikirimnya.

"Gunkanjima..."

Gumam Naruto melihat peta lokasi di mana satelit telah melacak sinyal aktif dari nomor ponsel Sasuke. Suatu cara yang pernah Sona lakukan untuk menemukan lokasi di mana ia berada dulu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Tiba-tiba sinyal dari ponsel Sasuke lenyap seketika. Naruto sedikit tercengang akan hal itu. Membuatnya merasa sedikit gelisah. Mungkin sinyal aktif dari nomor ponsel Sasuke yang hilang disebabkan oleh gangguan dari satelit, Atau ponsel Sasuke yang telah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Menenangkan sejenak pikirannya, Naruto men-Save data lokasi yang telah ia peroleh tadi.

"Aah... Naruto Namikaze."

Pemuda berambut kuning yang saat ini duduk di kabin tepat di belakang kedua pilot cukup terkejut setelah mendengar bahwa seseorang dari monitoring pangkalan markas pusat menyebut namanya melalui frekuensi radio. Kepala Naruto menoleh mengadap kearah ruang pilot sambil menyimpan kembali ponsel miliknya kedalam saku celana.

"Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukanmu... Kau mendapat pesan dari Minato-taichou... Semoga berhasil..."

Suara frekuensi radio berhenti berbunyi. Tanda bahwa komunikasi mereka telah diakhiri. Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto tersenyum.

'Ya... Terima kasih... Ayah.'

.

.

.

.

**Flashback End...**

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki berderap beriringan di koridor besar gelap sebuah gedung. Terlihat enam orang berjalan berkelompok menembus gelapnya di malam ini. Walau salah satu dari mereka tengah nyaman berada di gendongan seseorang.

"Jadi suara helikopter yang terdengar tadi, Adalah heli yang tengah mengantarkanmu kemari..?"

Sasuke bertanya kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning rancung yang sedang menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

"Mungkin itu adalah heli terakhir yang kami miliki."

Jawab Naruto, Pemuda itu. Satu sorot cahaya dari sebuah mini Flashlight yang menyatu dinamis dengan Earphone di daun telinga kirinya sedikit membantu mereka untuk berjalan menembus kegelapan.

'Dia tahu cara melacak lokasi menggunakan GPS? Apa aku yang terlalu heran, Ataukah memang dirinya telah banyak berubah sejak kita bertukar sapa dulu...? Tapi walau bagaimanapun... Dia memang tampak berubah saat ini.'

Gumam Kiba dalam hati melihat Naruto yang berjalan paling depan di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi bukan dirimu yang menghidupkan kembali Generator di pulau ini, Namikaze-kun?"

Anko menanyakan satu pertanyaan untuk pemuda yang memandu jalan di depan sana. Naruto berpikir dengan tetap berjalan lurus kedepan.

"Generator...? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika pembangkit listrik pulau ini menggunakan Generator.."

Jawab Naruto seadanya. Mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi, Membuat Sasuke sedikit melirik kearahnya.

"Jika bukan dirimu yang menghidupkan Generator listrik pulau ini... lalu... Siapa yang telah mengaktifkannya kembali?."

Sasuke makin bertanya-tanya dengan fakta yang berkata bahwa bukanlah Naruto, Orang yang telah menghidupkan kembali Generator pulau terbengkalai ini. Mereka pun juga tengah memikirkannya. Memikirkan sisa-sisa kemungkinan tentang siapa yang telah mengaktifkannya kembali.

"Ini seperti sebuah misteri saja... Benar-benar membingungkan."

Kata Kiba dengan sesekali menggaruk sisi rambutnya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di belokan tangga yang menuju ke lantai 2 gedung ini. Setelah mereka semua meloncati atap gedung sebelah untuk menghindari kepungan para Zombie, Akhirnya mereka memiliki waktu untuk saling berbincang normal. Berbincang penuh santai seperti dahulu sebelum Neraka ini datang menerjang. Membasmi hampir seluruh populasi manusia yang tinggal di Jepang. Mungkin juga telah menyebar luas hingga keujung Dunia.

Setelah terpisah sekian lama. Akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Dan Kiba, Boleh dipertemukan kembali oleh seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi mereka. Sosok sahabat yang tak tergantikan. Sosok teman yang begitu dekat. Sosok murid yang kini tidak lagi berisik seperti biasa. Dan sosok pemuda yang perlahan telah membentuk satu ikatan kuat di antara mereka.

Naruto... Sosok yang telah memberikan sebuah arti tekad dari perjuangan untuk tetap bertahan dari erosi lubang Neraka ini, Kini telah hadir berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kembali hadir untuk memberikan cahaya di balik beban yang terpanggul di pundak mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto beserta Hinata yang berada di gendongannya berbelok untuk menuruni tiap anak tangga yang terlihat. Menggunakan sorot senter kecil di daun telinganya, Naruto mempermudah perjalanan mereka untuk sampai di lantai terbawah gedung ini. Sakura, Kiba, Beserta Anko yang berada di urutan paling belakang mengikuti tiap langkah kedua pemuda itu.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman...?"

Tanya Naruto pelan untuk Hinata.

"Eh... A...Apa...?"

Tanya balik Hinata sedikit terkejut. Yang sepertinya baru sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu terlontar untuk dirinya. Dengan tetap menghadap kedepan, Naruto tersenyum sambil terus menuruni tiap anak tangga yang tersisa.

"Di gendonganku... Apa kau merasa nyaman berada di gendonganku... Hinata?."

Tanya pelan Naruto sekali lagi. Ketika menyadari bahwa Hinata seakan tidak sedikitpun keberatan atau meminta untuk ia turunkan. Hinata benar-benar diam dan sangat rileks di gendongannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan pelan itu yang begitu jelas mengalun di gendang telinganya, Membuat sirat rona merah muncul menghiasi wajah manisnya. Hinata langsung menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya kepunggung Naruto.

"Ba... Baka... Jangan memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku~"

Jawab Hinata pelan dengan wajah yang menempel di belakang punggung Naruto. Seolah ingin sembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya akibat pertanyaan Naruto yang benar-benar bodoh menurutnya.

Sedikit tertawa, Naruto melirik Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata itu dari Hinata. Walau Naruto sama sekali tidak mengartikannya sebagai kata yang kasar.

"Karena dirimu sepertinya tidak keberatan sama sekali semenjak aku menggendongmu.."

Ucap Naruto kemudian. Dan sesaat Hinata diam tanpa kata. Beberapa waktu Hinata terdiam, Sesaat kedua tangannya mulai merangkul Naruto lebih dalam. Seakan Hinata tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Rangkulan tangan itu begitu lembut. Hingga Naruto seolah merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sedang berbicara. Seakan-akan Hinata ingin mengatakan 'Jangan tinggalkan diriku lagi..' Di balik pelukan lembut itu.

"Te... Tentu... Itu sudah pasti bukan..."

Jawab Hinata setelah sesaat terdiam malu. Kini wajahnya yang menempel di punggung Naruto tidak lagi tersembunyikan. Dagu Hinata bersandar ke pundak Naruto. Rambut mereka yang menempel seakan saling berusaha memberikan rasa aman satu sama lain. Kedua manik Hinata meredup hangat. Keduanya terpejam nyaman di pundak Naruto yang tengah menggendong dirinya.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata itu, Membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum kecil. Manik biru mata kirinya sedikit melirik lembut kearah Hinata yang tengah terpejam. Dengan kelopak mata kanannya yang tengah tertutup kelelahan akibat terlalu memaksakan diri saat kembali berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk di gedung itu.

"Selama dirimu menginginkannya... Aku akan terus bersedia menggendongmu jika kau mau... Ketika kita telah sampai di tempat yang aman nanti."

Ucap Naruto lembut. Membuat Hinata yang terpejam kini tersenyum. Diiringi rona-rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Janji...?"

Tanya Hinata pada pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya kini.

"Aku janji... Hinata..."

Jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan. Membuat kegundahan hati yang tak menentu seakan hilang. Lepas seketika dari pundak Hinata. Membuat gadis tersebut menitikkan setetes air mata di sela senyum bahagiannya, Sekali lagi dapat berbicara berdua dengan pemuda yang telah lama mengisi relung hatinya saat itu.

Di belakang Sasuke, Kiba memperhatikan mereka berdua. Terlebih saat ia memperhatikan damai wajah Hinata yang begitu tenggelam nyaman di gendongan sahabatnya. Betapa Hinata seakan merasa aman di dekat Naruto saat ia melihat senyumnya yang tak kunjung pudar. Kini Kiba mengerti satu hal yang baru ia sadari. Hanya Naruto... Hanya Naruto lah yang bisa menarik kedua sudut bibir itu untuk tersenyum damai. Hanya Naruto yang bisa menguaskan rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Kiba akhirnya menyadari itu semua.

Sesaat tersenyum melirik begitu dekatnya Hinata dan Naruto, Ada sedikit rasa senang yang terbesit di hati Kiba. Dengan hanya melihat Hinata kembali tersenyum seperti Hinata yang ia kenal, Kiba rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup sekarang. Walau kemungkinan terbesar yang ia sadari, Mungkin tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Naruto bagi Hinata. Dan mungkin akan sangat sulit baginya untuk menggantikan Naruto di dekatnya.

'Meski Konoha telah hancur... Meski orang yang kita sayangi satu per satu telah pergi... Meski pun segalanya telah berubah... Tapi ikatan di antara kalian tetaplah sama. Ikatan yang kulihat begitu kuat dan hangat... Tidak ada satu pun dari kedua tanganku yang mampu untuk menggapai kalian..'

'Naruto... Jika aku boleh bertanya padamu... Bisakah perasaanku ini... Akan sampai padanya suatu saat nanti.. ?'

Ucap Kiba dalam hatinya. Untuk sekali lagi tersenyum sayu melihat mereka berdua yang begitu dekat.

.

.

.

Ditemani sorot cahaya senter mini di daun telinga Naruto, Mereka terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang redup. Suara-suara kerikil dan serpihan kayu yang terinjak seakan jadi pengiring langkah-langkah mereka. Lampu-lampu berkedip juga membantu mengantarkan mereka menuju pintu keluar yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi di depan mata. Jari telunjuk Naruto mematikan mini Flashlight di daun telinganya. Untuk menghindari kemungkinan sorot cahaya senter kecil tersebut memancing perhatian Zombie yang ada di luar.

"Jadi... Siapa yang akan ceritakan padaku di mana kalian terpisah dengan Sona..."

Ucap Naruto sambil berjongkok merendahkan tubuhnya. Hinata turun dari gendongan Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke, Anko dan Kiba berhenti tepat di belakang pemuda yang berjongkok tepat di depan pintu gedung gelap ini. Sambil menunggu jawaban dari rekan-rekannya, Naruto membuka sedikit pintu rapuh tersebut. Mencoba mengintip sedikit keadaan di luar melalui celah tersebut.

"Saat itu... Saat kami berhari-hari terapung di atas lautan..."

Kiba mulai membuka suara. Mencoba kembali tepat di kala waktu itu, Untuk memberitahukan kepada Naruto semuanya yang telah mereka lalui tanpa dirinya.

**Flashback...**

.

.

Sore menjelang malam. Cahaya sang mentari yang mulai meredup. Terapung di tengah laut tenang lepas pantai Konoha, Jadi background pemandangan mereka di atas sebuah kapal berukuran sedang berwarna putih. Tetap pada rencana untuk sekali lagi kembali ke Konoha. Kota yang telah jatuh kedalam kehancuran penuh wabah mematikan di mana-mana. Kota besar di mana awal dari penyebaran sebuah pandemik yang unik sekaligus mengerikan.

"Apa kalian yakin, Untuk kembali kesana lagi? Maksudku..."

"Menurutmu apa langkah yang lebih baik dari rencana ini, Chouji...?"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu dengan bingkai kacamata biru yang menghias wajahnya, Memotong kalimat menggantung Chouji yang sedang mengemudikan kapal yang mereka tumpangi.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi jika menyangkut hal ini kembali. Sona dan Sasuke benar, Chouji. Kita harus kembali ke Kota itu. Walau berbagai resiko besar kemungkinan akan menghampiri..."

Anko yang bersandar di samping Chouji ikut dalam topik pembicaraan mereka. Mendapat serangan Critical seperti itu dari Sona sekaligus gurunya yang paling bijaksanan dalam mengambil tindakan membuat Chouji melenguh diam. Ia tetap mengarahkan kapal ini kearah timur Kota Konoha yang kini tidak terlalu jaraknya sekarang. Dengan kecepatan sedang karena bahan bakar mereka yang telah menipis.

"Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain... Ya kan..."

Ucap Hinata yang berdiri menatap Kota besar itu untuk sekali lagi. Kota di mana untuk dirinya, Terkenang sebuah kenangan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Kenangan saat mereka telah kehilangan seorang sosok yang begitu berharga.

Angin sore itu tidaklah begitu kencang. Namun tetap mampu menguraikan rambut indah Hinata yang panjang kesana-kemari. Membuat gadis itu menggunakan jemari-jemari lentiknya untuk memegangi sisi rambutnya yang terkibar tertiup angin.

"Jiwa dan akal kita mulai sekarat..."

Ucap pelan gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah bersandar di pundak kekasihnya.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik... Dari pada mati kelaparan di atas lautan tanpa melakukan apapun."

Seorang pemuda di samping Sakura menyahut datar. Dengan senapan Arctic Warfare Magnum yang tersandar di dinding kapal tepat di sampingnya terduduk. Menunggu kapal ini untuk berhenti dan bersandar sejenak seperti yang telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Sejak mereka lepas berlayar dari dermaga tua selatan Konoha, Hanya sedikit persediaan makanan yang ada di kapal mereka. Tentu saat itu merupakan jalur melarikan diri tanpa rencana yang benar-benar detail untuk kedepannya nanti. Karena yang ada di pikiran mereka saat itu hanyalah meninggalkan Konoha secepat yang mereka bisa. Walau di saat yang sama, Mereka kehilangan seorang rekan yang sangat berharga. Tanpa bisa tergantikan dalam bentuk apapun.

Satu perasaan terpukul begitu menghantui kalap hati mereka. Seakan hati telah remuk tanpa tersadari. Namun bagaimanapun, Mereka harus tetap berjuang untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Sedikit mengesampingkan perasaan mereka yang telah hancur di telan keputusasaan. Dan di hari ini, Jika mereka hanya diam menunggu ajal di atas kapal, Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mereka kembali ke saat-saat putus asa itu?. Hanya diam. Melamunkan pandangan semu. Tanpa menghiraukan ombak yang sesekali menggoyang kapal mereka. Tidak bisa menerima fakta dari kenyataan yang sungguh sangat pahit, Bahwa seorang teman yang telah membangun ikatan yang begitu kuat di antara mereka semua, Kini tidak lagi berada di sini, Di samping mereka.

"Dengan sisa bahan bakar yang kita miliki saat ini... Hanya Konoha yang paling memungkinkan. Mendapat dua burung dalam sekali lempar. Kita akan cari dan dapatkan persediaan makanan beserta bahan bakar untuk bisa tetap bertahan hidup memetualangi sisi Dunia yang telah hancur ini."

Sona kembali angkat bicara sambil melirik jarum penunjuk tangki bahan bakar kapal di panel dekat kemudi. Pemikirannya seolah terdorong kuat, Setelah terenung kenangan-kenangan dirinya bersama Naruto. Sosok pemuda bodoh yang penuh dengan tekad kuat pantang menyerah. Yang telah membuat jiwa dan akalnya terbuka kembali, Setelah mengenang bagaimana cara sosok pemuda itu berjuang hingga akhir kisahnya. Dan Sona garis bawahi di sini... Bahwa perjuangan yang Naruto lakukan selama ini, Bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi seluruh nyawanya telah ia pertaruhkan demi seluruh rekan-rekannya.

Untuk sekali lagi. Untuk sesaat saja, Biarkan Sona mengenang kembali saat-saat itu. Saat-saat yang ia habiskan semalaman dengan pemuda tersebut ketika bersembunyi di sebuah butik yang gelap. Dan biarkan kali ini, Sona memiliki tekad dan keinginan itu. Keinginan kuat untuk terus bertahan hidup yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang bernama Naruto.

"Kita hampir sampai..."

Chouji memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa kapal ini akan berhenti tepat di dermaga timur Konoha sesaat lagi. Kiba yang tidur terlentang di anjungan menatap awan kini bangkit untuk berdiri di samping Hinata. Dirinya sejak tadi begitu hening tanpa ikut campur dengan pembicaraan mereka. Seakan tidak mau ikut andil dalam pembicaraan yang melelahkan itu dan secepatnya bergerak untuk dapatkan persediaan makanan seperti rencana yang ia dengarkan sejak tadi.

Sasuke meraih senapan laras panjang di sampingnya, Dan mulai bangkit berdiri. Diiringi oleh Sakura yang mengikutinya berjalan ke sisi kapal. Sona mulai melangkah keluar dari ruang lingkup kemudi. Meninggalkan Chouji yang sibuk memposisikan kapal dengan sesempurna mungkin untuk bisa lepas berlayar kembali tanpa hambatan.

"Aku tidak melihat satupun dari mereka di dekat dermaga dari sini... Tapi... Banyak asap hitam mengepul dari kendaraan dan beberapa bangunan di sana."

Kata Kiba menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk melihat keadaan situasi di sana.

Kapal pun berhenti di ujung dermaga kayu yang terpaku rapi. Tidak banyak kapal yang berandar di dermaga ini kali ini. Chouji pun mematikan mesin kapalnya.

"Mungkin akan lebih efisien jika membagi pencarian kedalam dua grub. "

Kata Anko sambil turun dari kapal. Yang pertama kali menapakkan kedua kakinya di atas lantai kayu dermaga ini.

Mereka semua, Diam melihat suasana Kota Konoha. Tidak disangka-sangka pada akhirnya mereka harus dipaksa kembali ke Kota mati ini. Sepintas, Banyak perubahan yang terlihat. Yang terdengar hanya suilan angin sepoi yang melintas, Dan suara sirine mobil polisi yang terus berbunyi di kejauhan sana. Selebihnya hanya senyap yang merayap. Membuat Kota ini seakan tampak lebih menegangkan dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura, Kau tunggu di sini. "

Sasuke membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama mereka semua hening terdiam. Pemuda itu berjalan menuruni kapal dan berdiri di samping Anko-sensei.

"Aku rasa itu adalah kalimat yang salah, Sasuke-kun. "

Sahut Sakura di detik berikutnya. Gadis itu ikut menyusul Sasuke untuk kembali menginjakkan kaki di Kota ini. Membuat Sasuke melirik gadis tersebut, Dan memberikan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu Sakura-"

"Dan ini juga terlalu berbahaya untukmu bukan, Sasuke-kun?."

Potong cepat Sakura saat berdiri tepat di samping kekasihnya tersebut tanpa ragu. Sakura merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Ayo kita lalui ini bersama-sama. "

Ungkapnya lagi sambil melirik dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kearah Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama. Menyadari sesuatu yang terlewatkan. 'Jangan pernah remehkan siapapun yang ingin berjuang bersamamu...'

Sasuke teringat kata-kata itu sepintas di kepalanya. Sebuah kata-kata dari kakak kandungnya saat dulu sekali. Kini Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum melirik Sakura.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Chouji tetap menunggu di sini. Karena hanya orang ini yang bisa mengemudikan segala yang ia sentuh."

Ucap Sona agak sedikit kejam kedengarannya. Namun apa yang ia katakan memanglah benar. Di antara dirinya, Sakura, Sasuke, Anko, Kiba dan Hinata, Hanya Chouji seorang yang bisa melajukan kapal ini. Satu-satunya alat bagi mereka untuk tetap aman terapung di atas lautan. Jika Chouji ikut serta dalam rencana ini dan terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya, Semua yang mereka lakukan tidak akan ada artinya jika tidak ada yang bisa melajukan kapal ini kembali ketengah lautan. Chouji tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya seakan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yaahh... Kalau bisa, Ambilkan beberapa bungkus keripik kentang untukku. Dua puluh bungkus juga tidak apa... Ehehe.."

"Siapapun, Jangan dengarkan dia. Bisakah kita mulai sekarang sebelum hari mulai gelap..?"

Sahut Sona sweatdrop dengan mengelus-elus pelipisnya mendengar permintaan konyol dari Chouji di sana.

"Kali ini Hinata ada dalam penjagaanmu, Kiba."

Kata Sasuke kepada pemuda berambut jabrik hitam di samping Sona dan Hinata.

"Serahkan saja padaku..! Aku pun tidak akan kalah dengan Naru-..."

Angin berhembus di antara mereka berenam. Kata-kata Kiba yang ingin ia ucapkan tiba-tiba tercekat. Lidahnya terkunci keluh. Pandangan tajam semangatnya langsung berubah menjadi sayu dan sendu. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga ingin memakai kalimat 'Kiba, Jaga Hinata baik-baik...'

Namun sejenak Sasuke sadar akan sesuatu. Bahwa jika ia gunakan kalimat itu, Hanya akan membuat mereka kembali ingat dengan Naruto. Itulah sebabnya, Sasuke memilih menyampaikannya dengan kalimat lain.

"Baiklah... Kita tidak bisa saling berkomunikasi dengan leluasa jika kita berpisah nanti. Jadi, Jangan mencari persediaan makanan terlalu jauh dari sini, Sona.."

Ucap Sasuke yang mulai berjalan kedepan dengan senapan berlaras panjang tersandar santai di bahunya. Anko dan Sakura pun mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal yang telah kuketahui. Kau terlalu banyak membuang kata, Sasuke Uchiha-san."

Jawab Sona datar setelahnya. Merasa bahwa sang Uchiha muda itu telah meremehkannya. Walau hanya Kiba dan Hinata yang berada di grubnya, Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengambil suatu resiko untuk hasil yang sudah pasti.

Mereka berenam yang terbagi atas dua grub kini berjalan bersimpangan. Sasuke, Sakura dan Anko berjalan kekiri untuk mencari stasiun pengisian bahan bakar terdekat. Sedangkan Sona, Kiba dan Hinata berjalan kearah kanan. Tugas mereka berbeda dengan grub Sasuke. Mereka hanya perlu mencari persediaan makanan cepat saji ataupun makanan kaleng sebanyak mungkin.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja ya... Hhhh..."

Lenguh Chouji dari dalam kapal. Bersandar lelah di lingkar kemudi kapal. Tentu ada rasa khawatir yang tersirat di pikirannya, Melihat mereka kembali memasuki Kota mengerikan ini.

.

.

.

Sang mentari kini mulai lelah untuk memberikan sinarnya. Dan perlahan mulai tenggelam di antara gedung-gedung tinggi Kota ini. Hanya menyisakan sedikit sinar oranye senja sore hari yang semakin redup menyinari. Sona, Kiba dan Hinata berjalan di antara suasan hening yang merayap. Begitu senyap mencekam. Yang terlihat hanya selembaran kertas yang berterbangan dihembus angin, Mobil-mobil yang berserakan tidak karuan memenuhi jalanan, Asap hitam tebal membumbung tinggi dari truk besar yang terbalik menabrak dinding sebuah rumah hingga hancur.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terlihat. Termasuk mereka, Para mayat hidup. Tentu Sona agak merasa lega belum melihat satupun dari mereka. Walau kesenyapan ini justru membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan belum lagi, Jika diingat-ingat... Sedari tadi mereka berjalan merapat di pinggiran trotoar Kota ini dengan hanya tangan kosong. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang memegang sebuah senjata untuk melindungi diri.

"Sssttt... Jaga langkah kalian..."

Ucap Sona pelan melirik kearah Kiba dan Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Klentaannng...**

Ujung sepatu Kiba tidak sengaja menendang pelan sebuah kaleng minuman kosong ketika melangkah perlahan. Membuat kaleng kosong itu menggelinding jatuh dari trotoar ke aspal jalanan dengan membuat bunyi-bunyian yang kontras terdengar di gendang telinga. Mata Sona langsung melotot kaget menghadap kepada Kiba dan Hinata. Baru saja ia mengingatkan mereka untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah.

Kiba dan Hinata langsung menunduk dan bersembunyi di sisi mobil yang rusak parah saat melihat sesuatu di kejauhan sana. Melihat gerik Kiba dan Hinata, Sona langsung menunduk rendah mengikuti mereka untuk bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Gadis berkacamata itu berbalik arah kembali menghadap jalanan rusuh Kota mati ini. Dan ia mendapatkan alasan apa yang membuat Kiba dan Hinata lekas bersembunyi.

"Itu... Mereka..."

Ucap Hinata pelan.

Sona mengintip sedikit. Dan saat itulah kedua matanya melihat suatu pergerakan di kejauhan sana. Seseorang berjalan tertatih seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di antara mobil-mobil pribadi yang rusak akibat tabrakan berantai.

"Hanya satu-... Tidak... Tiga... Bahkan lebih..."

Ucap Kiba dengan suara pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Dirinya juga ikut mengamati jalanan besar di sana yang penuh dengan deretan kendaraan-kendaraan yang kini bisa dipastikan tidak bisa beroprasi lagi. Melalui kaca bening sebuah mobil yang menjadi tempat mereka bertiga bersembunyi, Kiba melihat lebih dari enam mayat hidup yang berada di tengah-tengah jalanan ini.

Mayat-mayat hidup di sana membolak-balikkan tubuh. Menoleh kesana dan kemari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Tentu mereka mencari asal sebab suara kaleng kosong yang menggelinding tadi. Mata mereka yang hampir tidak terlihat pupilnya sama sekali di kejauhan sana, Melihat kedalam kaca mobil yang mereka lalui. Terkadang ada yang membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke kaca itu tanpa Kiba ketahui apa alasannya. Karena pada dasarnya memang mereka hanyalah seonggok mayat berjalan tanpa jiwa yang tidak memiliki fungsi otak. Dengan kata lain, Mereka lebih bodoh dari manusia terbodoh yang ada di ujung Dunia ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu kesempatan untuk bergerak..."

Sahut Sona menimpali perkataan Kiba tadi. Tetap mengawasi dari kejauhan di tempatnya merunduk. Situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka bertiga saat ini. Yang terbesit di kepala Sona, Hanyalah untuk tetap lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam menjaga gerak. Karena para mayat hidup tersebut hanya tertarik pada suara ketika jarak pandang mereka terbatasi oleh sinar matahari yang kini mulai meredup gelap.

Hinata yang berada di belakang Kiba, Tetap diam di tempatnya tanpa ikut memperhatikan keadaan di sana. Ia tetap diam melihati punggung Kiba. Karena ia terlalu takut untuk membuat kesalahan yang hanya akan merepotkan Kiba dan Sona. Bahkan bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka bertiga sekaligus. Telah lama mereka merunduk dan bersembunyi menunggu kesempatan untuk bergerak. Membuat sendi lutut Hinata agak sedikit kesemutan. Gadis berponi itu berpikir berjongkok rendah mungkin tidak akan apa-apa. Namun saat dirinya akan lebih merendahkan lututnya, Secara tidak sengaja pandangannya melirik kebawah aspal. Tepat di bawah ban mobil dekat kakinya, Ia melihat potongan tangan yang telah memucat, Dengan bekas darah merah kehitaman yang menyiprat di permukaan ban dan aspal itu. Membuat mata Hinata melotot terkejut.

"Kyaa-..."

Hinata jatuh terduduk kebelakang dan menjerit singkat sebelum kedua tangannya membekap erat mulutnya sendiri. Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang terkejut. Kiba dan Sona pun terkejut setengah mati saat itu juga akibat jeritan Hinata di Kota yang hening ini.

'Ce...Celaka...'

Gumam Kiba dalam hati menoleh kearah Hinata yang bergetar sendiri akibat kesalahannya. Sona langsung mengintip kembali kearah mayat-mayat hidup di sana.

"Grhh!"

Seluruh mayat hidup yang berdiri di tengah jalanan langsung menoleh kearah sebuah mobil di terpi trotoar dekat dinding bangunan. Mata mati mereka memelototi asal suara jeritan tersebut.

**Drak-Drak-Drak-Drak**

Para mayat hidup tersebut mulai berlari dan menginjaki kap-kap dan atap mobil yang menghalangi dengan sangat ganas. Mereka berlari cepat menuju kearah mobil tempat Sona, Kiba, Dan Hinata bersembunyi tersebut.

'Sial...!'

Umpat Sona pelan dalam hati, Melihat jumlah yang datang kearah mereka bertiga. Dengan debaran jatung yang berdegup keras, Kiba menoleh kesana-kemari. Berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

**Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep**

Zombie-Zombie itu berlari semakin dekat. Melangkah panjang bak binatang kelaparan. Melompat dan menginjaki kap mobil yang mehalangi jalan mereka. Hampir beberapa langkah lagi. Delapan mayat hidup dari berbagai arah tersebut mendekati mobil itu dengan ganas. Salah satu tangan mereka menggebrak mobil tempat Sona, Kiba, Dan Hinata meringkuk bersembunyi. Saat ia melihat sisi mobil itu, Tidak ada apapun di sana. Kosong...

Hanya ada kaleng minuman kosong dan potongan tangan pucat yang tergencet ban mobil ini.

.

.

.

Desahan Nafas menderu begitu panjang dan kasar. Sona memegang dadanya. Di mana jantungnya berdegup begitu hebat. Kondisi serupa dialami juga oleh Kiba. Pemuda itu mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa dengan pompaan jantung yang tidak karuan.

"Sial... Yang tadi itu hampir saja..."

Ucap Kiba sambil bersusah meneguk ludah di kerongkongan keringnya.

Mereka bertiga bersandar di bangkai helikopter yang telah rusak parah. Mentari telah terbenam seutuhnya. Sejenak mampu menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka bertiga di kegelapan bayangan gedung tinggi. Kepala Kiba menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih membekap erat mulutnya sendiri. Sedangkan ia menghirup banyak oksigen untuk mengisi relung paru-parunya yang hampir kosong. Sona dan Kiba tetap diam bersandar pada dinding helikopter karena kehabisan nafas.

"Tolong-... Jangan-... Jangan kejutkan kami seperti itu lagi-... Hinata-... Kau hampir-... Membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung-.."

Kata Kiba dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Keringat mengalir melalui pelipis pemuda itu. Dirinya masih berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa sehabis kejadian tadi.

Dalam diam Hinata masih membekap mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kedua matanya yang indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian tadi. Tentu itu akibat kesalahannya, Yang mampu membuat Kiba dan Sona dalam bahaya dan mengancam nyawa mereka. Dalam hati Hinata benar-benar merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu menyesali kesalahannya tadi.

Melihat Hinata seperti ini, Membuat Kiba tidak tega untuk menyalahkan Hinata. Yang terpenting sekarang mereka berhasil menghindar dan bersembunyi dari para mayat hidup ganas tersebut.

"Kurasa kita telah aman di sini..."

Ucap pelan Sona mengintip situasi. Manik merah jambu di balik kacamata itu tajam menelisik jalanan. Mereka bertiga telah berhasil kabur tepat waktu sebelum para Zombie-Zombie tersebut menemukan mereka.

"Hinata, Apa kau masih sanggup...?"

Tanya Sona kepada Hinata. Tentu Sona khawatir dengan keadaan kaki Hinata. Karena sebelumnya, Bukankah kaki Hinata lumpuh total dan terpaksa memakai kursi roda untuk bersekolah dulu. Sona khawatir akan ada dampak buruk pada kaki Hinata jika memaksa otot-otot itu bergerak. Karena pasti telah bertahun-tahun Hinata terbiasa menggunakan kursi roda tanpa menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Hinata menghirup nafas dan membuangnya panjang. Ia melepas bekapan mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku masih sanggup. Dan... Maaf untuk yang tadi... Aku benar-benar... Minta maaf."

Jawabnya lemah merasa sangat bersalah. Sona memejamkan mata sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata miliknya.

"Aku rasa kita harus berlari secepat yang kita bisa sekarang juga."

Kata gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu tersebut memberitahu rekannya.

"Eh...? Ada apa, Sona...?"

Kiba bertanya kebingungan menanggapi kalimat yang diucapkan Sona.

"Empat anjing peliharaan telah lepas dari kandangnya... Tetap tenang dan jangan melakukan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. Aku rasa mereka sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik kita."

Jawab gadis itu tenang dan penuh dengan pemikiran tajam. Menyarankan, Atau lebih tepat disebut memberi arahan kepada Kiba dan Hinata.

Benar saja...

Saat Kiba dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali ke jalanan Konoha yang terlantar, Direksi mereka temukan tiga hingga empat anjing yang bergerak pelan dan hati-hati. Seolah mereka kini tengah mengintai mangsa buruan mereka. Anjing-anjing itu nampak terlihat kurus karena bulu dan kulit yang telah hilang mengelupas dari seluruh tubuhnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah sisa-sisa sebagian kulit hitam menggelambir di antara daging merah kehitaman yang masih melekat. Bahkan tulang rusuk mereka pun sangat terlihat jelas, Bersamaan dengan air liur yang terus menetes di antara taring-taring mematikan itu. Benar-benar membuat mereka terlihat begitu menakutkan untuk sepintas dilihat.

"K-Kuso..."

Desah Kiba pelan saat mengetahui bahwa Konoha yang sekarang benar-benar telah menjadi Kota yang sangat mematikan. Baru sebentar mereka menyandarkan tubuh yang lelah. Dan sekarang apa lagi ini?. Kiba sungguh tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun lagi.

"Ssstt..."

Sona mengingatkan kedua rekan setimnya untuk tidak berisik kembali. Manik merah jambunya menelisik tajam. Dengan teliti memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari keempat anjing yang telah terinfeksi tersebut. Ia coba memperkirakan waktu bagi anjing-anjing itu untuk maju mengejar secara bersamaan.

'Jarak mereka hanya sekitar 35 meter dari sini. Mengingat kembali saat berhadapan dengan mereka dulu, Dapat kupastikan mereka akan menyerang secara bersamaan seperti waktu itu...'

Sona begitu cepat mempelajari situasi. Intuisinya kali ini secara natural memperkirakan pergerakan mereka yang ia pastikan akan menyerang secara bergerombol. Sama seperti saat dirinya berhadapan secara langsung dengan jenis mereka di Mansion milik keluarga Sasuke. Sejenak berpikir di waktu yang krusial, Sona melirik kedua rekannya, Kiba dan Hinata.

'Empat lawan tiga... Kami tidak menggenggam apa pun yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan. Bahkan kesempatanku untuk berhasil berhadapan dengan dua dari mereka tanpa luka sangatlah kecil jika aku terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kiba dan Hinata. Jadi... Hanya satu ada satu jalan terbaik yang harus kupilih...'

"Kiba... Tetaplah bersembunyi di kegelapan dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun. Saat mereka mulai bergerak menyerang, Aku akan alihkan perhatian mereka semua untuk mengejarku. Di saat itu, Gunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari ke arah yang berlainan denganku. Apa kau mengerti...?"

Sona menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia rencanakan kepada Kiba dan Hinata tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan perhatiannya dari gerak-gerik keempat anjing-anjing ganas di sana. Mendengar rencana Sona, Hinata dan Kiba sedikit terkejut dan agaknya tidak setuju dengan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu... Jangan bodoh-"

"Aku tidak bodoh... Inilah rencana terbaik dari seluruh peluang yang ada. Dalam Negeri para orang mati ini, Tidak banyak pilihan yang bisa kita pilih bukan...?."

Sanggah Sona cepat dengan volume pelan. Memotong kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Tapi... Membuatmu menjadi umpan... Apa itu tidak berlebihan-"

"Tidak, Hinata..."

Lagi-lagi Sona memotong ucapan salah seorang rekannya dalam timnya ini.

"Rencana yang kupilih tidaklah berlebihan... Karena sebagai satu tim, Kita harus saling percaya, Ya kan...?. Maka dari itu, Percayalah padaku."

Ucap Sona tanpa terlihat sedikitpun keraguan dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Hingga kini membuat Hinata tidak berkutik membantah lagi. Entah kenapa... Saat melihat sekilas senyum tanpa keraguan yang Sona tunjukkan kini, Benar-benar sangat mirip dengan sifat seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Senyum mereka benar-benar mirip... Melihat Sona memberikan senyum seperti itu, Sama seperti melihat Naruto yang berikan senyumnya untuk dirinya.

Di tempat yang saling terpisah, Anjing-anjing itu terus mengintai dari jauh Sona, Hinata dan Kiba. Gelapnya malam membuat jarak pandang mereka terbatas akibat radang infeksi yang berlebih di pupil dan syaraf mata mereka. Coba memastikan bahwa ketiga orang itu adalah mangsa, Salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di atas atap sebuah mobil polisi melangkah turun ke permukaan aspal hitam. Membuat perhatian mata Sona teralihkan tajam kepadanya.

'Ini dia...'

Mereka saling menggeram satu sama lain. Nampak seperti tengah memperebutkan siapa yang akan dapatkan mangsa mereka yang pertama. Namun memajukan waktu sedikit kedepan, Mereka mulai melesat cepat berlari serempak kearah Sona, Kiba dan Hinata.

'Sekarang..!'

Tubuh Sona menegak seketika, Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari. Ia tidak menggunakan suara untuk memancing perhatian mereka. Karena Sona telah memperkirakan hanya akan mengundang yang lainnya jika ia memakai suara keras untuk rencana pengalihan perhatiannya. Gerak tubuh spontan, Melakukan Sprint secara tiba-tiba, Itu cukup membuat perhatian keempat anjing-anjing itu langsung teralih kepadanya.

Sona berbelok kearah kiri dan berlari di sepanjang jalan trotoar Konoha. Bersamaan dengan keempat anjing ganas yang telah terinfeksi oleh pandemik mengejar tepat di belakangnya.

"Hinata, Ini saatnya..!"

Kata Kiba spontan namun dengan volume suara yang ditekan ke titik terendah sambil langsung menggandeng tangan halus milik Hinata. Mereka berdua melakukan sesuai arahan dari Sona. Yaitu bergegas berlari berlainan arah. Jika Sona tadi berlari kearah kiri, Kini mereka berdua berlari kearah kanan. Kiba berlari dengan masih menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Gadis berponi itu pun hanya terlihat seperti tengah ditarik paksa oleh Kiba.

"Jangan lepaskan genggamanku, Hinata."

Mereka berdua berlari secepat yang mereka bisa di atas jalan trotoar Kota yang telah luluh lantak ini. Terus berlari kecang hingga sampai di perempatan lampu lalu lintas yang telah mati di sana. Masih dalam genggamannya, Kiba terus menarik tangan Hinata untuk berbelok ke kanan lagi saat sampai di perempatan jalanan Konoha ini.

Mendengar ada suara derap langkah lain di belakang, Salah satu dari anjing-anjing yang mengejar Sona berhenti berlari. Anjing itu berbalik kebelakang, Melihat siluet Kiba dan Hinata yang berbelok di perempatan jalan di sana.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi kehabisan nafas karena ketegangan yang melanda kini harus kembali Kiba dan Hinata rasakan. Tangan Kiba bersandar lelah ke sebuah rak barang-barang di antara deretan rak di dalam sebuah Minimarket. Sedangkan Hinata harus membungkuk bersandar pada lututnya sendiri untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam yang sesaat tadi telah habis terkuras.

Kini mereka berdua telah berhasil sampai di tempat tujuan awal mereka untuk mencari persediaan makanan. Tempat di mana mereka dapat temukan banyak persediaan makanan instan. Di dalam Minimarket yang gelap redup ini, Mereka berdua hanya di temani oleh cahaya satu lampu yang berkedap-kedip di tengah-tengah. Tempat ini terlihat sangat berantakan. Seolah seperti badai telah masuk dan memporak-porandakan ketempat ini.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kita bergegas untuk mencari..."

Ucap Kiba masih mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Kiba memungut satu kantung plastik besar berwarna putih yang berserakan di lantai. Ia mulai memilih beberapa jenis makanan instans yang masih utuh dan dalam keadaan baik. Tangan kanannya memunguti satu per satu makanan kaleng berbagai jenis isian. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada di dekat Kiba mencoba melihat-lihat tempat yang saat ini sedikit tampak menyeramkan. Benar-benar sangat berantakan. Berbagai macam bungkus Snack dan botol air mineral tergeletak begitu saja di lantai yang telah menjadi kusam berdebu di sini.

Saat Kiba melirik rak berisi buah-buahan yang ada di dekatnya, Tangannya seperti akan memungut bahan makanan itu. Namun gerak tangan Kiba berhenti begitu saja saat Hinata menyahut cepat tangan tersebut.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita tidak mengambil sesuatu yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat, Kiba.."

Ucapnya sambil menghentikan tangan Kiba yang akan memungut sebuah apel merah yang terlihat masih utuh dan segar.

"Uh..? Memangnya kenapa, Hinata..?"

Tanya Kiba.

"Bukankah kita harus cepat mengambil sebanyak mungkin persediaan makanan yang bisa kita bawa?"

Lanjut pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi.

"Buah-buah yang tanpa pembungkus ini... Mungkin saja telah tercemari oleh virus itu. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita memakannya nanti. Jadi, Lebih baik..."

"..."

"...?"

"Ada apa, Hinata..?"

Tanya Kiba saat melihat reaksi aneh Hinata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menengok kearah pintu masuk.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang datang..."

Jawab Hinata nampak gelisah.

"Huh? Siapa..? Siapa yang akan datang? Apa itu Sona...?."

Kiba kembali menanyai Hinata.

"...Bukan. Kita harus bergegas sembunyi!"

Kata gadis tersebut yang langsung menarik tangan Kiba tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Hinata berlari menyeret Kiba di belakangnya menuju ke salah satu rak paling ujung yang masih berdiri tegak. Tanpa menghiraukan langkah kaki mereka yang tidak sengaja menginjak dan menendang kaleng-kaleng yang berhamburan di lantai. Kantung plastik berisi penuh kaleng-kaleng makanan instan dan Snack yang Chouji pesan saat lalu kini jatuh berserakan di lantai. Membuat suara gaduh di dalam Minimarket ini.

"Ada apa... Hinata?"

Tanya Kiba sekali lagi kebingungan saat mereka berdua duduk bersembunyi di balik rak tersebut.

"Sssttt..."

Hinata memberitahu Kiba agar diam tidak bersuara. Melihat kekhawatiran Hinata, Membuat Kiba sesaat untuk berpikir tentang apa yang Hinata takutkan.

'Jika bukan Sona yang mendekat... Mungkinkah...'

Sejenak berpikir, Akhirnya Kiba mengerti tentang kekhawatiran Hinata. Melalui sisi rak Minimarket tempat ia bersembunyi, Kiba mengintip kearah pintu masuk.

'Ti-Tidak mungkin... Sial...! Kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini...?!'

Umpatnya dalam hati ketika melihat seekor anjing buas yang telas terinfeksi parah berlari masuk kedalam Minimarket ini. Berkat suara gaduh yang Kiba dan Hinata buat tadi, Anjing itu langsung bisa temukan tempat di mana mereka berada sekarang.

Anjing itu menggeram ganas. Berjalan kesana dan kemari mencari keberadaan manusia yang belum terinfeksi. Cakarnya menyabet rak-rak yang ada di dekatnya tanpa ragu untuk menemukan mangsanya.

'Kusoo...'

Kiba mengumpat kembali dalam hati dan langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya yang menyembul keluar dari sisi rak di belakang punggungnya. Namun saat ia menarik kembali kepalanya untuk bersembunyi, Sebungkus Snack di atas rak terjatuh kearah lantai.

'Celaka...!'

Tangan kiri Kiba dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum berhasil jatuh membentur lantai yang pasti akan menimbulkan masalah besar. Akan tetapi, Bungkus plastik tetaplah bungkus plastik. Benda yang berhasil Kiba tangkap itu bergemerisik saat memegangnya. Hinata dibuat cukup terkejut oleh suara itu. Tapi ekspresi yang terlihat lebih parah nampak pada raut wajah Kiba.

Anjing yang tengah menilik meja kasir di sana menoleh. Mendengar ada sesuatu yang bersuara di rak paling ujung di sana. Membuatnya bergegas turun dari meja kasir tersebut.

Peluh menetes melalui pelipis. Kiba masih memelototi bungkus makanan ringan tersebut dengan raut terkejut tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada sebungkus Snack itu. Lampu di tengah-tengah Minimarket ini tetal berkedip-kedip. Sedikit menerangi tempat gelap ini dengan cahaya redupnya.

Degup jantung milik Kiba begitu terasa. Dari dalam dada itu, Jantungnya terus berdetak cepat, Saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara langkah-langkah anjing itu yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Gigi Kiba saling mengatup bergetar. Sudut matanya melirik ke sumber suara langkah-langkah itu. Pikirannya kalut sangat tidak karuan.

'K-Kusoo... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang...'

Tanyanya dalam hati masih mendengar derap suara langkah itu yang makin lama terasa semakin mendekat saja. Ia melirik kembali kedua tangannya.

'Apa... Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang... Apa... Berpikir... Berpikirlah, Kiba!'

'Sona tidak ada di sini saat ini... Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan tangan ini...?'

'Itu tidak mungkin... Hanya dengan satu gigitan kecil saja... Segalanya akan berakhir bagiku... Tapi...'

Begitu kalut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Kiba menoleh kearah Hinata. Seorang gadis yang ia harus lindungi demi sebuah janji. Walau harus bagaimana pun, Ia tidak boleh lupakan janji itu. Ia harus lindungi Hinata. Walau dengan tangannya sendiri, Ia harus lindungi gadis yang begitu ia sukai.

Di balik ketegangan yang melanda, Keberanian Kiba sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali karena sebuah janji itu. Ia tidak ingin Hinata kembali terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jika harus ada yang terluka saat ini, Biarlah dirinya yang menerima luka itu dan terluka demi gadis yang ia sayangi. Kiba melirik sebuah bungkus makanan ringan di tangan kirinya.

'Saat anjing itu menyerang... Aku bisa gunakan ini untuk menyumpal rahangnya. Setelah itu pikirkan saja nanti... Aku yakin aku bisa...!'

Sudut mata Kiba kembali melirik sisi rak yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Coba menunggu munculnya sosok anjing itu.

**Deg-Deg... Deg-Deg... Deg-Deg... Deg-Deg... Deg-Deg...**

Degup jantungnya serasa semakin mendebar kala indra pendengarannya menangkap derap langkah yang semakin mendekat. Keringat dingin mengaliri melalui sisi wajahnya. Turun mengalir membasahi leher jenjangnya. Nafas Kiba mulai tidak beraturan ketika menyadari bahwa ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan makhluk ini.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Anjing sampai di rak tempat di mana Hinata dan Kiba bersembunyi. Rahang Kiba menegang. Menanti munculnya sosok makhluk itu.

'Sekarang...!'

Dengan gerakan cepat Kiba bergerak dan keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Dengan tekad yang begitu nekat ia coba menerjang langsung makhluk yang mungkin bukan tandingannya tersebut. Dan jelas saja...

**Jleebb...**

Kiba terpaku...

Seluruh tubuhnya diam berhenti bergerak...

Tumpahan darah berjatuhan. Warna merah seakan mengotori lantai putih Minimarket ini.

Hinata bergegas berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba Kiba memilih untuk menyerang secara langsung. Melihat apa yang ada di depannya, Gadis itu pun juga terpaku diam.

"Coba menggunakan sebungkus makanan ringan untuk menyerang... Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu..."

Ucap seseorang di depan Kiba.

"S-Sona...?"

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Sona. Sebuah belati milik polisi yang berada di tangan Sona menusuk dalam kepala anjing itu. Sona merangkul kuat leher anjing tersebut agar tidak banyak bergerak, Bersama dengan sebilah belati yang terus ia tancapkan ke kepalanya. Tubuh anjing tersebut hanya bisa terkejang-kejang sebelum akhirnya mati tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Kiba nampak tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga Sona datang menancapkan sebilah belati di kepala makhluk itu untuk selamatkan mereka berdua. Kiba benar-benar tidak bisa menduganya sedikit pun. Sebenarnya... Siapa gadis ini...?

Secara tanpa sadar, Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya melihat Sona yang kini mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kita harus kembali ke kapal sekarang. Mereka telah temukan keberadaan kita. Ayo, Cepat!"

Perintah Sona sambil berbalik dan langsung berlari.

"Ayo, Kiba..."

Ajak Hinata kembali menarik tangan kanan pemuda itu. Lekas terseret, Kiba menyempatkan untuk meraih beberapa kaleng makanan instan di rak terdekatnya.

Benar saja...

Saat mereka bertiga keluar dari Minimarket tersebut, Rombongan Zombie muncul dan berlari mengejar kearah mereka bertiga.

Sona, Kiba, Dan Hinata kembali berlari dikejar puluhan mayat hidup ganas di bawah langit malam penuh bintang. Sejenak Hinata tidak memperdulikan bagaimana cara Sona untuk lolos dari anjing-anjing ganas yang mengejarnya saat lalu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, Menuju ke kapal di mana Chouji tengah menunggu di sana.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari secepat mungkin lurus kedepan melalui samping jalan trotoar. Mencoba sekeras mungkin menghindari puluhan Zombie kelaparan yang kini mengejar mereka dengan ganas. Sementara makhluk-makhluk di belakang mereka terus saja mengejar tanpa henti. Mengikuti langkah-langkah panjang Sona, Kiba, Dan Hinata di sela-sela kendaraan rusak di tengah jalanan Konoha.

Hampir sampai di perempatan blok yang mereka lalui saat berpisah jalan, Secara tidak sengaja Sona, Kiba dan Hinata melihat kehadiran Sasuke, Sakura dan Anko-sensei yang juga berlari kearah yang sama dengan mereka. Dan juga hal yang kini tidak terlalu memgejutkan lagi adalah, Tim mereka sama-sama tengah dikejar oleh para mayat-mayat hidup yang berlarian di tengah Kota.

"Itu mereka!"

Kata Hinata yang masih terus menggerakkan langkah kakinya cepat ketika melihat tim Sasuke di seberang perempatan sana. Kini mereka berenam sama-sama berbelok di perempatan tersebut, Dan berusaha menuju ke dermaga selatan Kota ini secepat yang mereka bisa.

'Tidak akan sempat. Chouji tidak akan sempat menyalakan mesin kapalnya tepat waktu jika makhluk-makhluk ini terus mengejar tepat di belakang kami...'

Sona mulai memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi kepada seluruh rekannya nanti jika saja kondisinya tetap seperti ini. Ia harus lakukan sesuatu, Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Bisa berikan tongkat besi itu, Sensei?!"

Tanya Sona kepada Anko ketika mereka semua saling berpapasan dan berlari berdampingan.

"Apa yang akan kau rencanakan, Sona?"

Tanya Anko tidak yakin di sela larinya di samping Sona.

"Chouji tidak akan sempat untuk nyalakan kapalnya jika makhluk-makhluk yang mengejar kita sedekat ini.."

Jawab Sona kemudian.

Kedua alis Anko mengerut mendengarnya. Alasan Sona memang masuk akan. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang sedang Sona rencanakan dengan tongkat besi temuannya ini?. Namun Anko tetap memilih untuk percaya kepada salah satu murid terpintar itu. Walau dengan beban Anko tetap memberikan tongkat tersebut kepada Sona.

"Sasuke, Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Pemuda yang berlari di sampingnya melirik. Arah matanya menoleh kearah Sona.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, Tinggalkan tempat ini tanpa diriku. Aku telah memikirkannya... Mungkin pulau Gunkanjima adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Pastikan kau membawa mereka bersamamu, Sasuke."

Bisik Sona kepadanya. Dalam samar Sasuke dapat menyadari ada satu keganjilan. Pergi dari tempat ini dirinya, Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia rencanakan?.

'...?!'

Sasuke begitu terkejut ketika menyadari sesuatu... Tidak...

Sasuke menyadari semuanya...

Kini ia mengerti apa yang tengah Sona rencanakan dalam situasi seperti ini. Alasan mengapa Sona memilih dirinya, Adalah karena hanya Sasuke yang mampu memimpin regu ini. Sona menyadari bahwa, Setidaknya... Sasuke bisa menggantikan Naruto yang kini tidak ada di antara mereka. Jika bukan Naruto, Sasuke mungkin mampu membuat yang lain mendengar kata-katanya, Untuk lekas pergi dari sini tanpa Sona.

'Chi-Kusoo... Bukankah kau sendiri yang terlalu banyak membuang kata..'

Ungkap kesal Sasuke dalam hati membalas perkataan Sona saat di awal dermaga yang lalu.

"Jangan mencoba untuk jadi seperti dia. Tapi... Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Ucap pelan Sasuke kepada Sona. Tentu siapa lagi yang Sasuke maksud jika bukan pemuda nekat dengan rembut kuningnya.

Hanya dibalas senyuman kecil percaya diri dari gadis berkacamata tersebut. Sona lega mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya, Mereka yang dulu selalu bersilang pendapat, Kini selaras karena sebuah ikatan yang telah Naruto percayakan. Sona tersenyum bahwa, Semua... Semua yang Naruto katakan pada waktu itu kini benar. Kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan padanya saat mereka berdua terpisah dari yang lain ketika Konoha berubah menjadi Kota kematian yang sangat mengerikan. Berdua menunggu detik waktu yang bergulir di sebuah butik kusam.

**'Sasuke memang orang yang sangat terpaku pada logika. Dan sejauh yang kulihat... Kalian berdua selalu saja bersilangan tentang pendapat masing-masing, Ya kan...?. Kalian selalu, Dan selalu bertentangan satu sama lain seolah tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengalah tentang pendapat siapa yang terbaik.'**

**'Namun... Entah kenapa aku rasa itu adalah warna dari kalian berdua di antara kami.'**

**'Aku merasa... Tidak... Pasti, Kedua warna yang berbeda itu pasti akan jadi satu warna yang saling terhubung melebihi apapun...'**

**'Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti. Ikatan yang terhubung antara kalian berdua. Sesuatu yang kusebut sebagai kepercayaan satu sama lain. Pendapat-pendapat kalian tidak akan lagi saling bertentangan lagi...'**

**'Karena... Semua pendapat itu, Akan saling melengkapi suatu saat nanti.'**

Sona mulai berlari menjauh dari kelompoknya.

"Kita lewat gang itu. Semua, Ikuti aku!"

Perintah Sasuke ditengah-tengah regunya. Semuanya cukup terkejut dengan jalur yang Sasuke pilih.

'Bukankah rute itu akan membuat mereka semakin jauh dari dermaga...?'

Pikir Sakura dalam hati. Namun sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Bahkan dalam situasi terdesak seperti ini.

Dengan Arctic Warfare Magnum yang selalu tergenggam erat ditangannya, Sasuke mendahului laju lari Sakura, Kiba, Hinata dan Anko-sensei. Tiba di gang gelap yang Sasuke maksud, Segera ia berbelok arah secara cepat. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sakura mengikutinya, Begitupun juga dengan yang lain.

**Cpraaang!**

Suara keras dari kaca mobil yang remuk pacah terdengar jelas dari arah tengah jalanan rusuh Konoha. Dengan pipa besi di tangannya, Sona memecahkan setiap kaca mobil yang di lewatinya. Bukan hanya itu saja. Alas karet sepatu sekolah yang padat di kakinya ia gunakan juga sebagai pengalih perhatian mereka, Para makhluk yang tengah mengejar rekan-rekannya. Sona berlari sambil melompati kap dan atap-atap mobil yang sebagian besar terbuat dari plat dan serat Fiber. Menciptakan suara hentakan keras kala karet sol sepatunya yang cukup padat beradu dengan kap mobil-mobil itu.

Di bawah rembulan yang menyaksikan, Sona berhasil membelokkan perhatian para Zombie ganas yang mengejar teman-temannya dengan suara-suara keras yang ia buat. Namun usahanya bukan hanya sekedar itu saja.

Sambil tetap membuat suara-suara keras dengan pipa besi di tangannya, Sona mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku celana. Cahaya dari ponselnya terlihat begitu terang bersinar di bawah malam. Karena sorot cahaya juga jadi titik pusat perhatian mata mereka. Sona benar-benar melakukannya tidak dengan setengah-setengah. Ia lakukan segala yang ia bisa. Habis-habisan mengalihkan perhatian makhluk ganas kelaparan yang mengejar terarah kepada dirinya. Mempertaruhkan segalanya agar teman-teman yang berharga baginya dapat selamat dari Kota mati yang kejam ini.

Secara misterius, Di balik desah nafas memburunya, Sedikit senyum tanpa ekspresi terlukis di wajah manisnya.

'Mungkin apa yang Sasuke katakan benar...'

Sona berlari berlainan arah dengan Sasuke, Sakura, Dan yang lain. Satu lompatan terakhir dari kap mobil sedan hitam membawanya menuju ke seberang jalan yang lain. Ujung sepatunya mulai menyentuh trotoar jalanan.

'Mungkin secara tidak kusadari... Aku telah mengikuti caranya untuk berdiri. Mengikuti bagaimana jalan yang Naruto pilih untuk melindungi seluruh teman-teman yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya.'

Belasan, Bahkan puluhan Zombie mengejarnya cepar dari arah belakang. Atap-atap mobil yang terinjak oleh mereka pesok tak beraturan. Begitu ganas mereka berusaha mengejar seorang gadis kecil yang seperti telah mempermainkan mereka. Mereka begitu kelaparan. Tatapan mata busuk yang sangar nan kejam itu tertuju pada satu tujuan.

Yaitu, Sona.

Arti dari gerak tubuh mereka menyiratkan bahwa mereka ingin segera mencengkram gadis itu. Merobek seluruh pakaiannya yang ada. Memangsanya habis-habisan. Dan menggerogoti setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan brutal hingga tidak ada satu jerit teriak kesakitan pun yang tersisa dari tenggorokannya. Para Zombie-Zombie itu benar-benar ingin melumat habis gadis nekat ini.

'Mungkin itu terlihat seperti pilihan yang bodoh pada kondisi hidup dan mati di situasi yang mengerikan ini. Namun walau bagaimanapun juga... Itu adalah pilihan dari dirimu yang sangat kukagumi. Entah mau hidup atau pun mati. Kau akan tetap selalu melindungi semuanya. Seseorang yang sepertimu lah... Yang akan selalu ada tempat di hatiku. Dan takkan kubiarkan terhapus begitu saja satu nama itu... Naruto Namikaze yang kukagumi..!'

Seakan semangat Sona telah ter-Charging kembali hanya dengan mengingat satu nama itu. Dengan pipa besi pendek yang ia bawa, Sona terus berlari tanpa henti. Begitu juga dengan para maya hidup yang tetap memburunya tiada lelah. Sama-sama menerobos gelapnya gang-gang sempit di pinggiran Kota ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke memimpin arah rekan-rekannya. Berkelok-kelok menembus gelapnya gang sempit yang mereka lalui. Sakura tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Mengambil jalan memutar dan memamfaatkan sempitnya gang ini membuat kesulitan tersendiri bagi para mayat hidup yang tidak memiliki fokus pengelihatan yang baik saat di tengah kegelapan. Namun ada satu hal yang terlintas di benak Sakura. Sesaat tadi mereka tengah dikejar oleh puluhan Zombie haus darah tepat di belakang mereka. Tapi Sasuke memilih lika-liku gang sempit ini untuk memperlebar jarak antara mereka dan para Zombie-Zombie itu.

Sakura melihat kebelakang. Tidak ada satupun lagi yang mengejar. Akan tetapi justru inilah yang ia bingungkan. Rencana ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa adanya umpan untuk menarik perhatian para mayat hidup itu kearah lain. Dan terlebih... Sasuke terlihat melakukan ini seperti telah ada yang menjadi umpan...

'...?!'

Manik hijau Emerald gadis berambut merah jambu itu tiba-tiba melebar seketika.

'...Umpan?.'

Gumamnya sendiri dalam hati. Seperti seolah ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal di sini. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh kembali kearah belakang. Yang terlihat hanyalah Anko-sensei, Kiba, Dan Hinata. Saat menyadari hal itu, Langkah larinya mulai melemah. Sakura terselip oleh yang lain. Langkah-langkah itu mulai memelan. Hingga saat Sakura benar-benar berhenti di pertengahan rute mereka. Hinata yang sempat menoleh melihat gelagat Sakura juga menghentikan laju larinya. Yang justru membuat Anko, Kiba, Termasuk Sasuke yang paling depan juga ikut berhenti berlari.

"Sakura...?"

Panggil Anko-sensei melihat aneh Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti untuk berlari.

"...Sona."

Gumam gadis itu pelan menghadap kearah belakang. Mencari keberadaan salah satu temannya yang selalu memakai kacamata. Sakura menoleh kearah teman-temannya. Tatapan yang begitu mencemaskan. Raut wajah yang terlihat seperti orang yang kembali kehilangan keluarga untuk yang kedua kalinya. Manik sehijau Emerald itu bergetar menatap satu per satu wajah mereka.

"Di mana Sona..."

Tiba-tiba setitik air mata jatuh tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Sakura bertanya, Sambil menangis. Melalui pertanyaan itu, Membuat Kiba dan Hinata tersadar akan satu hal mengejutkan. Sona tidak lagi berada di antara mereka lagi saat ini.

Ekspresi terkejut langsung datang dari raut wajah Kiba dan Hinata. Mereka benar-benar baru menyadarinya sekarang. Saking terkejutnya, Kiba dan Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata.

**Drep... Drep... Drep... Drep...**

Suara langkah sepatu mendekat kearah Sakura. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang lengannya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Sakura. Kita bisa bahas ini nanti. Ayo, Kita harus kembali kepada Chouji sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Ucap Sasuke, Yang saat ini coba menarik pelan lengan Sakura untuk segera bergerak kembali. Akan tetapi Sakura tetap diam tidak bergidik.

"Aku sempat melihatnya sekilas... Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan dengannya tadi... Sasuke-kun?."

Tanya gadis itu kepada kekasihnya. Karena ia sempat melihat Sasuke dan Sona berlari sejajar sambil membicarakan sesuatu secara samar. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan. Apa mungkin, Mereka membicarakan tentang umpan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Zombie-Zombie tersebut?.

Sakura harus memastikannya sendiri. Ia harus memaksa Sasuke untuk ceritakan semuanya sekarang juga.

"...?!"

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan kasar. Membuat gadis itu tertarik kebelakang tubuhnya. Sedangkan satu tangan kanannya menegakkan senapan Sniper miliknya sejajar dengan bahunya. Hanya dengan satu tangan Sasuke membidik seorang pria berwajah rusak yang berlari ganas menuju mereka.

**jDaaarrr...!**

Pucuk senjata Sasuke terangkat keatas akibat Recoil tembakan berlebih dari senjatanya. Sebuah peluru melesat tajam mengarah ketubuh pria itu hingga terpental jatuh kebelakang. Sasuke menembaknya tanpa ampun dan ragu sama sekali.

'Sudah kuduga... Ada beberapa dari sebagian mereka yang tetap mengejar kami. Tapi... Setelah suara dari tembakan ini... Mereka pasti akan temukan lokasi kami segera. Aku harus ambil tindakan sebelum rencana gadis itu sia-sia...'

Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku bersumpah akan ceritakan semuanya kepadamu, Sakura. Tapi bukan di sini. Kita harus kembali ke kapal terlebih dahulu

Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya. Derap suara langkah dan geraman-geraman terdengar dari tikungan Zombie tadi muncul. Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berlari kembali. Sedangkan Kiba, Anko dan Hinata menyusul dari belakang.

Nafas-nafas memburu terdengar jelas. Mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Berusaha untuk sampai ke kapal sebelum makhluk-makhluk kelaparan itu menyusul. Jumlah sisa amunisi yang Sasuke miliki sangatlah tipis. 3 butir peluru Remington 7mm aktif masih tersisa di dalam rumah peluru senapannya. Sedangkan di saku celananya saat ini hanya menyimpan 5 selongsong peluru tambahan yang tersisa. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus benar-benar menggunakan sisa jumlah peluru yang ia miliki secermat mungkin. Asal menembak di waktu yang tidak tepat bisa jadi Boomerang tersendiri untuknya.

Sesuatu yang juga perlu dipikirkannya, Anko-sensei benar-benar akan sangat membantu jika dia tengah menggenggam sesuatu untuk dia jadikan senjata. Apapun yang ia genggam, Anko-sensei sangat berbakat membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang berguna.

Alis Sasuke mengerut memikirkannya. Saat ini sepertinya bukan saat-saat yang menguntungkan. 'Jika saja Anko-sensei dan Sakura memegang sesuatu saat ini...' Begitu pikirnya dalam hati.

Sambil terus menggandeng Sakura, Sasuke melewati belokan gang yang terakhir. Membuat pasangan ini akhirnya kembali bermandikan cahaya rembulan setelah berhasil keluar dari celah gang tersebut. Kiba yang kini juga menggandeng tangan Hinata juga berhasil menyusul Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak lama Anko juga berhasil menyusul keempat muridnya. Akan tetapi meski mereka berlima berhasil keluar dari celah gang itu, Nyawa mereka belum sepenuhnya aman selama telapak kaki mereka masih menapak di Kota kematian ini.

"Choujii...!"

Kiba berteriak memanggil nama satu kawannya yang masih setia menunggu mereka berenam... Atau mungkin sekarang lebih tepat jika disebut hanya berlima.

"Aku tahu!"

Jawab Chouji sambil mencoba menyalakan mesin kapalnya.

"Ghhh!"

Satu per satu Zombie muncul keluar dari gang yang baru saja mereka lalui dan kembali mengejar dengan sangat ganas.

Mungkin pemikiran Sona tepat kali ini. Berulang kali Chouji memutar-mutar kunci kontak kapalnya ke penunjuk ON-OFF. Namun mesinnya seakan-akan tidak mau menyala. Kedua alis Chouji menyudut melihat bahwa mesin kapal ini tidak kunjung menyala. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata dan Anko-sensei telah dekat menuju kearahnya bersama beberapa Zombie kelaparan haus darah yang mengejar di belakang.

Bukan hanya Chouji, Tapi kedua alis Sasuke juga menyudut tajam. Ia melihat Chouji masih berusaha menghidupkan mesin kapalnya yang tak kunjung . Sedangkan ketika pemuda ini melirik kebelakang, Para mayat hidup itu terlihat semakin dekat di belakang. Manik matanya yang sehitam batu obsidian itu menangkap sesuatu, Bahwa Hinata telah mencapai batasnya. Keringat dingin disertai wajah putihnya yang semakin pucat. Belum lagi caranya bernafas yang tak beraturan bersama arah pandangannya yang selalu menyusur tanah. Semakin lama langkah lari Hinata semakin pelan. Membuat Kiba yang menggandengnya mau tidak mau harus menyamakan langkahnya agar Hinata tidak terseret jatuh.

'Ini gawat...'

Katanya gelisa dalam hati, Melihat laju lari Hinata dan Kiba tidak lebih cepat dari para Zombie yang semakin mendekat. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah berlari Sakura.."

"Huh..?"

Sakura sempat dibuat bingung ketika Sasuke melepas genggamannya.

"A-Apa...?"

"Jangan menungguku, Cepatlah berlari Sakura!"

Sahut Sasuke memelankan laju larinya dan tertinggal oleh Sakura di depannya. Sakura tidak begitu mengerti, Tapi meski dengan ragu ia tetap menuruti kata-kata Sasuke untuk tetap berlari kearah kapal.

Dentuman-dentuman dan decit kayu dermaga terdengar jelas tiap kali kaki-kaki berlari menginjaknya keras. Angin laut berhembus sedikit kencang. Membuat sisi rambut Sasuke yang panjang menari ditiupnya. Pemuda itu berhenti dan langsung berbalik kebelakang.

"Kiba! Hinata!"

Teriak Anko saat berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke memanggil nama kedua muridnya yang tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang. Sementara beberapa Zombie yang dengan ganas menuju kearah mereka berdua makin mendekat. Tentu Anko sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Kembalilah ke kapal. Biar aku yang atasi di sini, Sensei."

Ucap Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya mensejajarkan senapan miliknya sejajar dengan pundak. Ia mulai siap dalam posisi membidik. Mungkin Anko sangat khawatir, Namun setidaknya ia harus percaya kepada Uchiha muda ini.

"Kuserahkan padamu.."

Jawab Anko singkat dan lekas berbalik untuk kembali berlari kearah Chouji dan Sakura di kapal.

Sasuke memfokuskan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi membidik. Mayat-mayat hidup hampir mendapatkan Hinata dan Kiba yang kelelahan. Sasuke terus berkonsentrasi dalam bidikannya. Namun harus ia akui deru nafasnya sendiri benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Karena nafasnya sendiripun masih tersenggal-senggal sehabis berlarian sampai sejauh ini. Belum lagi hembusan angin laut yang berhembus menabrak siku, lengan, pergelangan dan senjatanya membuat bidikannya tidak bisa diam.

'Ciih...!'

Sasuke mendecih kasar dalam hati menyadari bahwa membidik untuknya saat ini benar-benar begitu sulit. Salah perhitungan sedikit saja, Antara nyawa Hinata atau Kiba benar-benar akan melayang terhujam laju pelurunya.

"Maaf Hinata..!"

Ucap Kiba sambil menarik lengan Hinata kedepan dengan kasar.

Hinata yang terkejut hampir teperosok jatuh. Sebuah tangan mencengkram kasar pundak dan baju Kiba dari belakang. Kiba coba untuk menjadi tameng bagi Hinata. Entah apa yang bisa dia lakukan setelah ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Grwaahhk!"

Satu Zombie menarik Kiba dengan ganas. Gigi-gigi itu siap menancap di pundaknya. Siap untuk mengoyak daging bahunya sekasar mungkin. Mata Kiba melebar melirik akhir yang seperti ini.

"Kibaa...!"

Seru Hinata yang terlengkup di atas lantai kayu berdecit dermaga ini. Melihat Zombie itu benar-benar mencengkram Kiba tanpa ampun. Beberapa kaleng makanan yang ia rangkul di tangan kirinya berjatuhan akibat tarikan itu. Namun sedetik kemudian...

**jDaaarr...!**

Satu peluru berputar statis merobek lintasan udara. Melesat tajam tanpa keraguan. Melintas tipis di samping pipi Kiba. Dan menghujam tepat di kepala Zombie tersebut. Kiba lekas menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang oleng kebelakang. Ia bergegas berlari kembali memamfaatkan terhempasnya Zombie itu akibat lesatan tembakan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka berdua mulai berlari kembali, Menuju kearah Sasuke.

**Cekrelk...**

Sasuke menarik tuas kecil di samping Frame Body senapan miliknya. Satu selongsong kosong yang panas keluar bebas setelahnya. Bersamaan dengan lewatnya Kiba dan Hinata di sampingnya, Sasuke mulai bersiap untuk membidik kembali.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Chouji memutar kunci kontak kapal ini. Namun tidak ada satupun dari usahanya yang kunjung berhasil. Bau gosong tercium dari Motor Starter di bawah lantai kapal ini. Chouji terlalu memaksakan mesin ini untuk menyala, Membuat temperatur Motor Starternya naik drastis akibat bergesekan terus menerus.

"Ayolah-Ayolah-Ayolaaahh...!"

Chouji begitu kesal dibuatnya. Keringat menetes deras walau sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri di depan Deck kemudi. Perasaan ini, Ketegangan yang memburu. Jantungnya terus terpacu di tiap dentakkan langkah Zombie-Zombie yang semakin mendekat. Chouji benar-benar menanggung beban ini sendirian. Bagaimanapun mesin kapal ini harus bisa menyala sebelum mereka menghabisi nyawa semua temannya di sini.

Delapan mayat hidup kelaparan berlari kearah Sasuke. Menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai sasaran mereka. Akan tetapi bukan Sasuke jika dirinya hanya diam mematung. Jari telunjuknya telah siap menarik pelatuk Sniper miliknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu siapa yang akan jadi target tembakan pilihannya.

'Aku hanya memiliki 2 sisa peluru di dalam slot ini. Mari berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk benar-benar memamfaatkan 2 peluru ini sebaik mungkin demi mengulir waktu untuk Chouji...'

Angin berhembus sepoi. Menerbangkan rambut panjang Sasuke yang terombang-ambing. Ia memfokuskan kerja syaraf otaknya untuk berpikir secara cepat dan telat. Bagaimana cara memamfaatkan 2 sisa peluru yang ia miliki secara efisien.

'Ada delapan yang datang... Bagaimana sebaiknya...?'

Sasuke benar-benar memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir penuh secara cepat.

'Jika menembak kepala, Semua akan sama saja. Hanya 2 yang akan jatuh. Tidak akan merubah situasi ini...'

'Aku mengerti sekarang... Pada tembakan pertama, Aku hanya perlu mengincar kaki yang paling depan...'

**jDaaarrr...!**

Sasuke menarik pelatuknya. Satu dari kedua pelurunya melesat cepat, Menghujam tepat di lutut kanan kaki Zombie yang paling depan. Zombie yang tengah berlari di posisi paling depan langsung terperosok jatuh menyusur lantai kayu berdecit dermaga ini dengan begitu kasar. Empat Zombie yang berada di belakangnya ikut terperosok jatuh secara beruntun. Sasuke mengokang lagi senapannya. Membuat satu selongsong kosong yang masih panas keluar bebas dan jatuh membentur permukaan lantai kayu dermaga ini.

'Tembakan kedua... Untuk balok fondasi dermaga ini.'

Bidikan Sasuke yang semula selalu mengarah kearah Zombie-Zombie itu kini berbelok kearah lain. Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya kekiri. Coba mengintip tonggak kayu fondasi yang menopang dermaga ini. Sasuke mulai meengarahkan bidikannya kearah kayu fondasi yang telah rapuh tepat di bawah Zombie-Zombie yang terperosok jatuh di sana. Sasuke menahan nafasnya sejenak. Konsentrasinya sepenuhnya telah ia arahkan untuk bidikan terakhir ini.

**jDaaaarrr...**

Pemuda itu melepaskan tembakan terakhirnya. Peluru tersebut melesat tajam, Menghujam tepat mengenai tubuh kayu rapuh yang menjadi sasaran bidikannya. Fire Power senapan Sasuke yang begitu kuat langsung menghancurkan targetnya dengan sekali tembakan. Membuat kayu fondasi yang rapuh itu patah dan hancur. Lantai papan kayu yang ditopangnya roboh seketika. Saat Keempat Zombie di sana akan berdiri kembali, Yang terjadi mereka malah kembali terperosok jatuh ke laut. Rencana yang Sasuke pikirkan benar-benar sukses. Pemuda itu mampu mengeleminasi 4 Zombie sekaligus hanya dengan 2 pelurunya yang tersisa. Namun ini bukan berarti akhir dari teror mereka. Masih ada 4 Zombie lagi yang meloncati lubang papan dermaga itu dan langsung berlari mengarah kepada Sasuke.

"Berhasiil...!

Seru Chouji saat mesin kapalnya akhirnya bisa dinyalakan. Kiba mendorong Body kapal untuk membuatnya menjauh dari dermaga.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

Teriak Sakura yang memanggil nama kekasihnya. Sasuke kembali kejar-kejaran dengan Zombie-Zombie yang mengejar tepat di belakang punggungnya. Chouji mulai menaikkan tuas percepatan kapalnya untuk segera melaju. Kapal mereka mulai bergerak menjauh dari sisi tepi dermaga Konoha. Sakura, Kiba, Anko, Chouji dan Hinata mulai resah dan khawatir. Kapal mulai bergerak semakin menjauh dari dermaga. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berusaha berlari menghampiri. Tangan-tangan mayat hidup itu beberapa kali menarik ujung baju yang Sasuke kenakan. Namun usaha yang Sasuke perjuangkan benar-benar keras. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu menarik jatuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap berlari secepat dan sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Sasuke! Kau pasti bisa!"

Teriak Anko kepadanya.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun...!"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya sejauh yang ia bisa untuk menjangkau Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Akan tetapi jarak kapal mereka semakin melebar dari tepian dermaga. Satu-satunya cara untuk Sasuke berhasil, Adalah melompat setinggi dan sekencang mungkin memamfaatkan momentum kecepatan laju larinya yang sekarang.

Beban berat senapan laras panjang yang ia bawa begitu membebani pergerakan tubuh dan larinya. Namun itu bukan hal yang berarti jika dibandingkan dengan tekadnya untuk tetap hidup sampai hari esok.

'Aku... Bagaimanapun... Harus berhasil melompatinya!'

Seru Sasuke dalam hati. Satu sentekkan kuat dari kaki kirinya mengantarkan Sasuke melambung di tengah-tengah udara. Ia perjuangkan seluruh tenaganya untuk lompatan ini. Lompatan yang menentukan nasibnya. Zombie-Zombie di belakangnya ikut melompat mengikutinya. Terlihat seakan mereka tidak ingin melepas mangsa mereka begitu saja.

**Bruaakkh..!**

Ujung kaki Sasuke menyentuh tepian kapan mereka, Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan pendaratan secara sempurna. Membuatnya jatuh membentur lantai kapal begitu keras. Di saat yang lain berpikir bahwa ketegangan ini telah berakhir, Mereka salah. Salah satu Zombie berhasil mengikuti lompatan Sasuke. Semua mata melebar seketika melihat Zombie ganas itu berhasil mendarat di kapal mereka.

"Cih.. Kusoo!"

Zombie itu menyerang Sasuke yang masih terlentang lelah di lantai kapal. Namun Sasuke masih sigap menggunakan senapannya sebagai sebuah perisai. Sasuke berhasil menahan makhluk mengerikan ini dengan senjata miliknya.

Saat makhluk itu akan mulai mencoba menggigit Sasuke, Tangan Anko terlebih dahulu menjambak rambutnya. Sehingga kepala mayat hidup tersebut mendongak secara paksa.

**Buaaggh!**

Di waktu yang tepat Sakura melempar tangki pemadam dengan keras. Mayat hidup itu terhempas jatuh dari kapal bersamaan dengan tangki pemadam yang telah Sakura lempar p

kearahnya barusan.

"Sasuke-kun..?!"

Panggil Sakura dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengelap keringat yang terkumpul di bawah dagunya.

**BLOOOMMM...!**

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Dan ledakan itu terjadi begitu saja. Ledakan yang tidak begitu menggelegar, Namun api membumbung begitu tinggi melingkup di udara. Malam itu, Permukaan lautan gelap seolah memantulkan sorot cahaya api besar tersebut. Naik dan terus naik, Walau bunyi ledakan telah berhenti bergetar. Hanya tatapan tidak percaya, Yang terlihat di antara mereka. Semua mata seakan dipaksa melebar melihatnya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Terlihat dari jauh pun, Mereka benar-benar tahu bahwa pusat ledakan tersebut tidak jauh dari dermaga Konoha. Atau bisa dibilang, Tidak jauh dari lokasi saat mereka kehilangan kontak dengan Sona Sitri.

Chouji berhasil membawa mereka berlima kembali keluar dari zona kematian itu. Dengan kecepatan sedang kapal lekas membawa mereka semua meninggalkan garis pantai Kota Konoha. Kini sorot seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada satu arah. Yakni... Kota itu. Semua terdiam tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Terlepas dari seberapa rasa lelah mereka, Nampaknya ada satu beban yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Setelah sekian lama ditelan dilema hampa, Untuk yang pertama kali Sakura membuka suaranya pada malam berawan ini. Memanggil seseorang yang duduk termangu tepat di sampingnya. Namun seperti terlihat tak ingin merespon, Sasuke tetap diam tak menanggapi. Benar-benar ada suatu beban yang terisi di kepalanya. Walau saat itu Sasuke tidak menanggapi sekalipun, Sakura tetap ingin menanyakan satu hal padanya.

"Jika memang kau tahu resiko ini akan terjadi... Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak hentikan saja... Sasuke-kun."

"Bila aku bisa menghentikannya... Sudah kulakukan sejak tadi, Sakura."

Sasuke menjawab tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun wajahnya. Sorot mata itu tetap tertuju kearah merah oranye menyala di sana. Kobaran yang tak kunjung padam. Tanpa Sasuke bercerita apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya, Sakura sepertinya telah paham dan mengerti. Sona melakukan itu demi mereka semua. Termasuk demi dirinya. Tanpa apa yang gadis berkacamata itu lakukan, Tidaklah mungkin mereka semua mampu untuk lepas dari jerat Kota haus darah ini. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak patut untuk disesali. Namun ikatan yang telah terjalin dari perjuangan yang sama membuat Sakura sedikit... Tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

"Chi-Kusoo..."

Decih Kiba pelan. Ia melihat satu kaleng makanan instan yang berhasil ia bawa sampai kemari. Hanya satu.

"Ini... Ini memuakkan..."

Ucapnya dengan nada rendah, Namun begitu tertekan caranya untuk mengucapkan setiap kata yang keluar dari dalam hatinya. Kiba terus melihat ke kaleng yang ia genggam erat. Alisnya menyudut tajam. Kedua kelopak matanya bergetar. Rahangnya kaku mengatup. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk. Rasa yang benar-benar menyakitkan untuk dirasakan.

"Untuk apa... Untuk apa aku mendapatkan sekaleng makanan brengsek ini jika pada akhirnya aku kehilangan lagi satu temanku... Untuk apa... Untuk apa..."

Genggaman tangannya bergetar. Kiba begitu erat meremas kaleng itu. Seluruh amarah kesal dan kesedihannya seakan tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Chi-Kuso..."

"..."

"..."

"Chi-Kuso... Chi-Kuso... Chi-Kusoo... Chi-Kusooo!"

**Braakkhh!**

Penuh lampiasan kesal Kiba membanting kaleng itu keras ke lantai kapal. Membuat sisi kaleng tersebut pesok setelah menggelinding pelan menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang terduduk. Semua pasang mata kini teralihkan padanya. Memandang apa yang telah Kiba lakukan. Sakura, Hinata, Anko dan Chouji begitu mengerti apa yang tengah Kiba rasakan saat ini. Karena bagaimana pun, Apa yang saat ini Kiba rasakan, Adalah apa yang mereka rasakan juga sekarang. Tapi...

"...?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, Saat pemuda itu kini bangkit berdiri sambil menyodorkan senapan miliknya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sasuke seperti seolah sedang menitipkan padanya. Gadis itu hanya menerima dengan perasaan bertanya dan terus menatap kekasihnya itu berjalan perlahan menuju Kiba.

"Bisakah..."

Suara Sasuke begitu pelan, Namun mereka masih bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke terus melangkah mendekat kearah Kiba. Dan tiba-tiba dengan sangat kasar Sasuke memukul wajah Kiba keras menggunakan tangan kirinya.

**Buaagghh!**

"...?!"

"Sa... Sasuke..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Seluruh orang di sana sangat-sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Kecuali Kiba yang diam menunduk. Wajahnya berpaling akibat kerasnya pukulan Sasuke. Darah samar terlihat di sudut bibirnya yang robek. Kiba tertunduk diam tertutupi bayangan rambutnya.

"Bisakah... Sedikit saja... Kau hargai hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri... Brengsek."

Ucap Sasuke menarik kasar kerah baju Kiba. Setiap kata yang pemuda itu ucapkan penuh dengan penekanan. Tangan kirinya yang telah ia gunakan untuk memukul wajah Kiba gemetar lemah.

Seluruh pasang mata melihat kearah mereka dengan ketegangan. Kecuali untuk Sakura. Melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang bergetar lemah, Membuatnya tersadar. Bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin menggunakan kepalan tangan itu untuk memukul temannya sendiri. Sakura melihat ada suatu penyesalan di tiap gerak kecil tangan kiri Sasuke yang gemetar.

"Setidaknya kau lebih baik dari pada aku yang tidak membawa hasil satupun kemari. Jangan biarkan apa yang gadis itu lakukan untuk kita terbuang percuma. Dasar bodoh..."

Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Melihatnya... Dan mendengarnya mengatakan itu padaku... Mengatakan bahwa dia akan jadi umpan untuk kita... Aku merasa... Seperti Naruto yang berlari di sampingku waktu itu."

Semua mata melebar setelah mendengar alasan Sasuke. Tentang mengapa dirinya tak bisa hentikan Sona saat itu. Mendengar sebuah nama yang pemuda itu sebutkan, Membuat hati mereka kembali sesak. Sedih seperti larut kembali. Apa yang baru mereka sadari, Satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa Sasuke hentikan adalah Naruto. Dan mereka semua sadar, Bahwa Sona lah yang paling kuat membawa tekad yang Naruto miliki bersamanya. Tekad untuk melindungi seluruh teman-teman yang begitu berharga baginya. Tekad yang membuat ketegasan Sasuke tak berkutik sama sekali.

"..."

"Terima kasih... Sasuke."

Kata Kiba pelan. Memegang perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerahnya. Kiba melepaskan cengkraman itu pelan. Kini ia telah tersadar. Tidak ada gunanya sesali diri. Tidak ada gunanya salahkan hasil yang dia dapatkan. Tidak peduli seberapa hancur hatinya sekarang. Ia harus terus maju dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Sasuke meninggalkan Kiba yang jatuh terduduk bersandar pada dinding kapal. Langkahnya kembali mendekat kepada Sakura. Angin laut berhembus dan menyapu rambutnya. Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar, Lalu ia tersenyum.

**'Kau pasti mengakuinya juga bukan, Sasuke-kun... Bahwa Sona tidaklah selemah yang kita pikirkan. Kita semua akan bertemu dan berkumpul kembali suatu saat nanti... Sebagai satu tim yang utuh... Itu pasti.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**"Separate Away"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 5 : "Terpisah Jauh"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**


	6. Right From Your Behind

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayda! Air Asia B-551, Kami butuh pertolongan darurat. Bagi Air Traffic Controller mana pun yang mendengar pesan darurat ini, Di mohon untuk segera membalas pesan kami."

"Diulangi, Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!."

"..."

"Shit...!"

Seseorang berseragam pilot berwarna merah membanting Headset ke lantai Cockpit hingga mengeluarkan bunyi benturan yang keras.

"Ini percuma..."

Ucapnya dengan nada putus asa. Tak ada satu balasan apapun di frekuensi radionya. Hanya gemersik suara sinya yang terputus-putus.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi penerbangan terakhirku..."

Kata lemah seorang Co-Pilot di sebelahnya.

Raut ketegangan terpampang jelas di wajah putus asa mereka berdua. Di dalam Deck sebuah pesawat besar ini, Bunyi-bunyian notifikasi dari lampu-lampu dan sensor pesawat bermunculan di mana-mana. Terlebih lagi, Yang paling krusial adalah notifikasi sensor dari batas aman tangki penampung bahan bakar untuk tetap terbang. Sensor tersebut berbunyi dan berkedip-kedip menandakan bahwa bahan bakar pesawat mereka telah dan semakin menipis.

"Akhir atau apapun itu, Kita pikirkan saja itu nanti. Yang terpenting adalah menenangkan para penumpang. Sepertinya kepanikan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi."

Ucap Chief-Pilot tersebut mencoba menenangkan diri. Umur yang telah mencapai kepala empat, Beserta jam terbang dari pengalamannya yang telah berkali-kali berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Tugasnya saat ini adalah untuk meredam kepanikan para penumpang pesawatnya. Namun sebelum itu, Tentu ia harus meredam kepanikan di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Jika boleh jujur, Walau dengan banyak berbekal pengalaman, Ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan tekanan yang begitu besar seperti ini. Setelah mengetahui Dunia ini luluh lantak oleh penyebaran virus misterius yang mematikan dan serangan para mayat hidup yang begitu ganas, Seperti tak ada lagi harapan untuk Dunia ini. Walau terbang sejauh apapun, Semua Bandara penerbangan yang telah ia lewati sudah tidak karuan lagi kondisinya. Para mayat hidup haus akan darah telah meluluhlantakkan tempat-tempat itu. Hingga memaksanya untuk membawa pesawat ini berputar-putar di langit malam. Membuat persediaan bahan bakar pesawat yang ia piloti kini bak tinggal 'Sesendok Teh' saja.

"Ini buruk... Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk..."

Ucap Co-Pilot yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sambil menunduk menutup muka, Ia benar-benar sangat tertekan. Pikirannya telah kosong. Tanpa ada satupun nama tempat yang aman bagi dirinya, Rekan-rekannya, Dan juga seluruh penumpang di pesawatnya. Ia benar-benar telah putus asa melihat sisa bahan bakar yang tidak akan mungkin bisa membuat pesawatnya terbang lebih lama lagi.

Akan tetapi, Bahkan saat Chief-Pilot mengetahui bahwa pesawat ini akan benar-benar jatuh beberapa saat lagi, Ia tetap meraih Microphone di sampingnya untuk menenangkan seluruh penumpangnya.

"Kepada... Seluruh penumpang..."

Ia mulai membuka suaranya yang dengan jelas terdengar putus asa itu.

Para penumpang yang sangat gaduh akibat kerisauan, Ketakutan, Dan kekhawatiran mereka sendiri, Mendadak sunyi senyap ketika suara Chief-Pilot tersebut terdengar.

Sesaat suasana menjadi sangat sunyi senyap. Hanya raungan suara mesin pesawat yang terdengar. Semuanya hening... Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Chief-Pilot pada mereka. Suasana yang terasa begitu tegang mencekam.

"..."

"Pesawat akan mendarat secara darurat sebentar lagi... Dimohon untuk memakai sabuk kalian semua masing-masing. Kita... Pasti akan selamat... Terimakasih..."

Suara lemah Chief-Pilot tersebut benar-benar terdengar putus asa tanpa ada harapan yang tersisa lagi. Diam... Mereka semua masih diam membisu. Tangan-tangan mereka mulai tergerak lemah menyatukan sabuk mereka di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Banyak air mata sunyi dari mereka yang mengalir tumpah. Banyak dari mereka yang memendam kepala mereka dalam-dalam di lekuk kedua telapak tangan mereka. bukan hanya para pilot saja. Mental para penumpang telah luluh lantak untuk masih berharap.

Para pramugari yang juga cemas akan nasibnya di pesawat ini, Memilih untuk membantu memasang sabuk pengaman para penumpang dengan benar. Sesekali sedikit menyuntikkan ketenangan bari para penumpang anak-anak.

"Semua akan berlalu... Kita akan turun bersama dari pesawat ini dengan selamat. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan... Oke..."

Bisik seorang pramugari kepada seorang anak kecil di kursinya sambil membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman dengan benar.

Sebuah suara yang cukup berisik datang dari arah belakang. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu menengok. Langkah-langkah kakinya mulai menapak. Melewati puluhan penumpang yang duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

Sesekali langkahnya oleng karena pesawat beberapa kali bergetar tidak stabil. Sambil terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke toilet pesawat, Dapat ia dengar bisik-bisik lantunan doa dari bibir para penumpang yang sangat cemas. Semakin ia berjalan kebelakang pesawat, Semakin jelas kedua matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di sana. Lampu-lampu di langit-langit pesawat beberapa kali berkedip disertai goncangan-goncangan yang meresahkan.

"...?"

Dirinya sempat bertanya-tanya ketika melihat gelagat aneh siluet pria di sana. Berulang kali pria tersebut menabrak dinding di kanan-kirinya karena sempoyongan. Dengan hati resah tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya, Pramugari tersebut berjalan perlahan mendekati punggung pria tadi. Hal terakhir yang ia ketahui, Pria dengan gelagat aneh yang diperhatikannya itu masuk kedalam toilet tanpa menutup pintu. Entah kenapa... Tiap kali langkah kakinya semakin mendekati pintu yang setengah tertutup tersebut, Semakin menjadi rasa yang mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya.

Kegelisahan yang terasa membuatnya ragu untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Entah karena apa suasana hening di geladak pesawat ini semakin jadi mencekam. Tangan kirinya perlahan mengetuk pintu toilet yang setengah terbuka tersebut.

"T...Tuan... Apa anda baik-baik saja...?"

Ucapnya gelisah.

"..."

Tak ada balasan maupun jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya bising suara mesin pesawat dan kedip lampu yang mencekam.

"Tuan...? Ada yang bisa kubantu...?"

Ucapnya sekali lagi sambil mengetuk pelan pintu itu beberapa kali.

"..."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Namun ada satu suara serak yang terdengar dari dalam ruang tersebut. Dengan perlahan pramugari itu mendorong pintu toilet di hadapannya. Mencoba melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

**Kriieeettt...**

Pintu terbuka pelan. Tapi baru saja pintu itu terba, Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul dan benar-benar membuat wanita tersebut sangat terkejut.

"Gwaarrhh!"

Sosok pria yang ternyata telah terinfeksi virus itu menyerangnya cepat tanpa celah di sudut ruang yang sempit.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Seorang penumpang menjerit histeris saat melihat pramugari tersebut kejang-kejang dengan darah bercucuran. Zombie itu dengan sangat ganas menggerogoti bahunya. Seluruh penumpang terkejut tiada tara memperhatikan kejadian mengerikan itu. Mereka ingin lari, Tapi sabuk pengaman masih terpasang di tubuh mereka. Zombie tersebut berhenti saat mendengar ramai teriakan para penumpang.

"Jangan! Jangan dekati aku! Manjauh! Menjauhlaahh!"

Seorang penumpang berteriak penuh ketakkutan, Berusaha melepas sabuk pengaman di kursinya dengan tangan gemetar. Terlambat... Mayat hidup itu mengganas setelah membunuh seorang pramugari.

"Aaaarrgggkkkh..!"

Ia menjerit kesakitan. Darah merahnya membanjiri kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Mayat hidup tersebut mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya dengan ganas.

Suasana yang hening sesaat tadi kini menjadi kacau. Orang-orang berteriak histeris dan berhamburan. Berusaha menjauh dari makhluk mengerikan itu. Saling dorong tak terelakkan lagi. Karena bukan hanya satu Zombie saja yang ada di dalam pesawat ini. Pramugari yang telah mati mengenaskan di sudut toilet, Kini mulai bangkit dari kematiannya. Mata rusaknya menatap liar para penumpang yang berhamburan menyelamatkan diri. Pesawat menjadi oleng dan tak terkendali. Seorang Staff mencoba menghubungi kedua pilot di ruang Cockpit untuk memberitahukan apa yang telah terjadi melalui telepon pesawat.

"Telah terjadi kekacauan di Deck penumpang! Banyak Zombie yang bermunculan di pesawat ini. Mereka menyerang semua-... Aaaaakkhh!"

Suara jerit kesakitan terdengar dan komunikasi mereka terputus begitu saja.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?! Hei..?! Jawab kami..! Kuulangi, Apa yang telah terjadi di sana..?!"

Chief-Pilot berkali-kali bertanya melalui kontrol komunikasi. Namun tidak ada satu jawaban pun yang terdengar.

"Kusoo...! Ini benar-benar kacau...!"

Hentaknya panik.

**Dakk-Dakk-Dakk!**

Pintu ruang Cockpit pilot di gedor paksa. Membuat mereka berdua terkejut menengok kebelakang. Gedoran keras pintu itu terdengar berulang-ulang. Membuat kedua pilot tersebut terbingujg sejenak. Salah satu dari mereka menekan tombol pemutar CCTV yang merekam sudut luar pintu Cockpit. Dapat mereka berdua lihat enam hingga tujuh orang penumpang tengah menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Cepat buka!"

"Cepat buka pintunyaa..!"

"Tolong kamiii...!

Para penumpang itu terus berteriak meminta tolong dengan masih menggedor-gedor pintu Cockpit pilot. Tidak lama setelahnya, Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka bertujuh diserang oleh puluhan Mayat-mayat hidup kelaparan dengan ganas. Suara jeritan mereka yang terekam CCTV terdengar begitu mengerikan.

"Kita harus membuka pintunya!"

Kata Chief-Pilot yang langsung berdiri dari kursi kendalinya. Namun sebelum sempat ia beranjak, Rekan di sebelahnya mendadak menghentikannya.

"Percayalah jangan lakukan itu."

Ucapnya memperingatkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kita harus selamatkan mereka!"

Balas kepala pilot dengan nada tinggi.

"Semua sudah terlambat! Lihatlah..!"

Kata rekannya.

Sang pilot kepala menengok kearah layar monitor yang menampilkan keadaan di luar pintu. Ketujuh penumpang tadi kini telah menjadi rebutan untuk puluhan mayat hidup yang kelaparan. Mereka semua mati mengenaskan tanpa ada satupun yang tersisa. Seluruh dinding pesawat yang putih kini terkotori oleh cipratan-cipratan darah. Benar-benar satu pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ini mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupku..."

Ucap Chief-Pilot putus asa dan kembali terduduk lemah. Seluruh sendi di tubuhnya melemas menyaksikan tragedi mengerikan ini.

Ia memasang sabuk pengaman di kursi kendalinya. Kedua tangan lemasnya mulai menggenggam tuas kemudi pesawat.

"Kita akan lakukan pendaratan keras di Konoha. Semoga ini akan jadi akhir hidupku tanpa berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka..."

.

.

.

.

**"Right From Your Behind"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 6 : "Tepat Di Belakangmu"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains Violance &amp; Profanity (17th +)**

**.**

.

.

"Dengan ini, Aku telah temukan jawabannya."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan. Semua arah pandang mata kini tertuju padanya. Termasuk Sakura.

"Itu berarti..."

Kalimat Sakura menggantung. Memastikan apa yang terbesit dipikarannya apa yang akan Naruto katakan dan lakukan. Walau sebenarnya hatinya sudah benar-benar yakin kalimat seperti apa yang akan terucap.

"Ya... Aku akan kembali kesana. Untuk sekali lagi menginjakkan kaki ke Kota para orang mati."

Kata Naruto benar-benar tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Apa yang Sakura yakini ternyata benar. Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto pasti akan kembali ke Kota itu demi temukan satu teman mereka yang berharga. Naruto akan pertaruhkan segalanya, Demi Sona.

Setelah mendengar apa yang telah mereka lalui dari Kiba, Tentang bagaimana kronologi yang sesungguhnya terjadi saat Naruto tak bersama mereka, Sakura agak sedikit terkejut melihat perbedaan reaksi yang Naruto berikan. Pemuda itu tidak memperlihatkan raut terkejut dan konyol seperti biasanya. Tak ada kecerobohan yang terlihat melalui sikap tenangnya. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat bagi Sakura untuk meragu dengan siapa sebenarnya pemuda berambut kuning di sampingnya ini. Akan tetapi... Saat mendengar kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan kemudian...

"Aku pasti akan menemukannya. Itu pasti...!"

Sakura terdiam melihat kearah Naruto. Melalui kata-kata itu, Keraguan yang ada di hati Sakura perlahan sirna. Bukan hanya kebodohan, Kecerobohan, Berisik dan sifat keras kepala yang telah membentuk jati diri Naruto selama ini. Hal seperti rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, Optimistis, Dan juga selalu bertindak nekat tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri jika itu untuk seseorang yang berharga baginya juga merupakan bagian yang selalu lekat padanya.

Dan kini, Di tengah hembus angin malam yang berdesir lemah, Sakura meyakini satu hal yang masih jadi keraguannya. Bahwa pemuda berambut kuning di sampingnya ini bukanlah orang lain. Melainkan adalah teman kecil yang sangat dikenalnya. Naruto Namikaze!

"Maaf saja, Bakayaro. Kata yang kau pakai tadi agaknya ada sedikit kesalahan. Bukan kata Aku yang harusnya kau ucapkan. Tapi Kami!"

Sela Sakura kemudian mengoreksi kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu... Bocah kuning yang tak lagi berisik."

Sahut Sasuke bersalipan dengan Sakura. Dan menggunakan sedikit ejekan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku lelah memalingkan wajah, Membantah, Dan menentang tindakan kalian. Baik Sona, Maupun dirimu. Maka dari itu... Majulah... Bukan hanya aku, Kami semua akan selalu ada tepat di belakangmu apapun yang terjadi, Bocah keras kepala."

Lanjut Sasuke lagi yang sepertinya ingin memulai semuanya kembali lagi dari awal. Yaitu... Berjuang bersama lagi.

Kiba memberikan senyum ejekan, Hinata lemparkan senyum lembutnya, Sedangkan Anko mengedipkan satu matanya. Mereka semua seolah memadukan perasaan menjadi satu dan mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan Sasuke tadi. Bahwa mereka akan tetap ada di dekatnya sebesar apapun dinding yang harus ia hancurkan. Mereka tak akan meninggalkan Naruto lagi seperti saat itu. Ikatan yang terbentuk di antara mereka telah membuat mereka saling berbagi dan memikul beban yang sama.

"Ka... Kalian..."

Kedua manik indah sebiru lautan dalam miliknya terbuka lebar. Naruto terpaku... Kelopak matanya bergetar. Jantungnya serasa ingin hancur meledak. Rasa ini... Naruto sama sekali tak bisa menjelaskannya. Mendengar kata-kata dan perasaan dari seluruh teman-temannya. Hanya setitik embun di sudut pelupuk matanya yang jatuh menetes, Yang mampu menggantikan ribuan kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan untuk mereka.

Melihat Naruto hingga sampai terpaku seperti itu, Sasuke mengulurkan kepalan tinjunya. Sama persis seperti malam itu di Mansion keluarga Uchiha. Naruto melihatnya. Membuatnya teringat pada janji mereka berdua.

Naruto mengusap air matanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban putih itu. Dengan senyum penuh keyakinan, Naruto mengulurkan kepalan tinjunya. Kini untuk yang kedua kalinya, Dua kepalan tinju di antara dua sahabat itu kembali beradu dan bersatu.

"Yosh... Ikuzo..!"

'Dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Keresahan, Kesakitan, Keputusasaan, Air mata dan Penderitaan. Membuat mereka berdua menjadi semakin dewasa. Naruto dan Sasuke... Mereka adalah dua pemantik cahaya yang kami punya di tengah gelapnya Dunia yang mengerikan ini. Akankah aku mampu hidup sedikit lebih lama untuk tetap bisa melihat tim ini kembali bangkit. Chouji pergi... Naruto kembali... Semua hal dapat terjadi seiring berjalannya waktu.'

Renung Anko melihat kedua muridnya yang saling menyatukan tinju mereka. Kedua mata Anko lalu tertuju pada satu murid kesayangannya. Tertuju kepada Naruto Namikaze.

'Melihat Dunia yang gelap ini... Tak tersisa lagi satu harapan pun yang ada dalam benakku. Sekarang, Satu hal yang dapat aku lakukan... Adalah berjalan mengikuti jejak kemana kaki pemuda ini melangkah. Dengan tanganku, Aku akan melindunginya... Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan untuk kami.'

Sedikit curahan dari dalam hati guru muda ini yang tak bisa ia katakan pada mereka semua. Masing-masing dari muridnya telah memilik alasan dan jalan sendiri untuk tetap bersama Naruto. Dan kali ini jalan Anko sedikit berbeda. Ia akan jadi bentangan sayap yang akan lindungi seluruh keinginan murid-muridnya. Karena ia merasa, Bahwa sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan akan datang.

Naruto menyimpan senjatanya kembali ke Holster. Semangatnya benar-benar mendidih sekarang. Membuatnya bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar melalui pintu besar yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka. Telah empat langkah ia menapak, Lalu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja di tengah jalan. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Dan Anko terus memperhatikannya. Sejenak Naruto terdiam memunggungi mereka. Mengingat bahwa tidak ada satupun heli yang dapat menjemput dirinya dan seluruh teman-temannya. Tapi tanpa terduga pemuda berkemeja biru dengan rompi tipis itu berbalik cepat dengan memasang wajah yang sangat-sangat konyol.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini? Ada yang bisa menjawabnya? Etto... Ada yang bisa..?"

Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Seluruh orang yang melihatnya mendadak Sweatdrop bersamaan. Mereka semua terdiam serempak melihat kearah pemuda ini. Sebelah alis Sakura berdenyut. Perempatan seketika muncul di dahinya. Di balik aksi dan kata-katanya yang keren, Entah kenapa kebodohannya tetap saja tidak mau hilang dari pemuda yang menyebalkan ini.

Setelah bersikap sangat tenang penuh kharisma dan membuat Sakura sedikit terkagum, Naruto keluar dari persembunyian dan membuat Zombie-Zombie itu mengetahui keberadaan mereka tanpa ada satupun rencana di otaknya. Bisa-bisanya dia dengan wajah menjijikan itu bertanya kepada mereka tanpa sedikitpun merasa berdosa. Sakura benar-benar telah tertipu menilai kecerobohan dan kebodohan yang diidap Naruto telah hilang.

Bahkan Sasuke sendiri sampai merinding dengan kebodohan tingkat akut sahabatnya itu.

"Bodoooooohhh...!"

**BUAAGGHH...!**

Tendangan keras alas sepatu Sakura mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu jatuh keras tersungkur ke tanah.

"To-... Tolong, Siapa saja-... Panggilkan ambulans u-untukku-"

Bukan hanya hidungnya yang mimisan, Nyawanya hampir melayang akibat tendangan maut yang sangat mematikan milik Sakura itu.

"Haaahkkkrr...!"

Belasan mayat hidup kelaparan mendesis keras. Keberadaan Sakura, Sasuke dan lainnya telah diketahui. Para Zombie itu mulai pontang-panting berlari kearah mereka dengan sangat ganas.

'Ga-Gawatt...'

Resah Kiba dalam hati melihat jumlah mereka yang datang.

"Cepat lari ke dermaga...!"

Perintah Sasuke dengan suara keras sambil menarik belakang kerah berwarna biru milik sahabat kuningnya. Sasuke mulai menghentakkan keras sepatunya ke tanah. Berlari dengan langkah-langkah panjang sambil menyeret Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima tendangan dari kekasihnya.

'Sial... Kau datang bagai seorang pahlawan. Sekarang lihat dirimu sekarang. Terkadang aku merinding melihat kebodohanmu. Tapi aku akan lebih merinding lagi jika melihat Sakura yang sedang marah. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu baik-baik, Naruto.'

Oceh Sasuke di dalam hatinya sambil tetap menyeret Naruto bagai bangkai anjing. Entah kenapa sang Uchiha muda itu tersenyum singkat sambil terus berlari.

"Lebih cepat lagi Hinata! Lebih cepat lagi..!"

Teriak Kiba sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Lebih tepat lagi jika disebut tengah menyeret paksa gadis berponi itu.

Sakura dan Anko-sensei berlari di samping kanan-kiri Sasuke. Mereka semua menuju tempat yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Yakni dermaga rusak yang jadi tempat bersandar kapal mereka. Tapi entah kenapa lari Sakura, Anko, Kiba dan Hinata perlahan menyalip Sasuke. Semakin berlari semakin mereka meninggalkan dua pemuda itu. Mungkin karena Sasuke membawa Sniper laras panjang yang berat dan menyeret Naruto di belakangnya. Membuat laju lari Sasuke terbebani.

Zombie-Zombie yang mengejar mereka terlihat semakin dekat saja. Begitu ganas dan buas, Para mayat hidup itu seakan tak mau melepaskan mereka begitu saja. Membuat nafas Sakura dan yang lainnya begitu memburu dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Jika tertangkap habislah riwayat mereka.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Panggil cemas Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya bersama kawan kuningnya itu semakin tertinggal di belakang. Sementara para mayat hidup itu terlihat sangat buas dan kelaparan.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami..! Tetaplah melihat kedepan, Sakura!"

Jawab Sasuke sambil tetap menarik tubuh Naruto dan membawa Arctic Warfare Magnum Sniper miliknya.

"Kiba-"

"Aku mengerti..! Aku akan berusaha nyalakan kapalnya. Sampai saat itu jangan kalah dari mereka!"

Ucap Kiba yang menyela kalimat Sasuke. Walau di dalam Uchiha, Menyela kalimat adalah hal yang dilarang dan paling menjengkelkan, Namun Sasuke menyambut ocehan Kiba dengan baik.

"Bagus jika kau mengerti. Tetaplah berlari dan jangan menengok kebelakang!"

Jawab Sasuke setelahnya. Ia berkata seperti itu walau ia sendiri sedang berada di kondisi yang terdesak.

Kiba, Hinata, Sakura dan Anko memilih terus berlari kearah dermaga yang kini tidak jauh lagi di depan mata. Seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Dari sudut atas puing-puing bangunan lantai 2 yang Sasuke dan lainnya lewati, Satu sosok makhluk melompat turun. Bukan hanya itu saja. Satu makhluk lagi turun dari gedung sebelahnya.

"Kuso..."

Umpat Sasuke pelan dengan keringat bercucuran melalui dagunya yang menengok kearah belakang. Bukan hanya belasan mayat hidup saja yang mengejarnya. Tapi dua makhluk mengerikan dengan gigi-gigi tajam dan lidah panjang menjulur tanpa mata yang paling ia benci kini ikut mengejar mereka.

Tangan-tangan dengan cakar besar itu seolah menjadi sepasang kaki. Membuat makhluk-makhluk itu merangkak cepat bagai kadal buas. Benar-benar sangat cepat.

"Ancaman terbesar kita adalah dua makhluk itu. Benar bukan..."

Gumam Sasuke, Yang sebenarnya tidak sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Hehh... Sepertinya kau benar... Sasuke."

Sahut sebuah suara. Menanggapi kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Jawab Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang diseretnya.

Dari awal, Sasuke memang sudah mengetahui bahwa bocah ini sebenarnya telah sepenuhnya sadar dari tendangan maut Sakura. Itulah alasan kenapa sesaat Sasuke tersenyum ketika ia mulai berlari sambil menyeret kerah belakang Naruto. Benar-benar membuatnya begitu kesal terhadap bocah kuning ini karena seenaknya diam dan membuat Sasuke kelelahan karena terus-menerus menarik beban tubuhnya.

Bukan hanya belasan Zombie saja yang mengejar semakin mendekat. Dua makhluk di sana merangkak sangat cepat menggunakan kedua tangan dan kaki mereka. Dengan lincah mereka berkelok-kelok menyalip para mayat hidup itu untuk menjadi yang terdepan.

"Andai saja aku punya kesempatan untuk membidik mereka."

Ucap Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

"Kesempatan untuk membidik ya... Hmm..."

Naruto memasang pose berpikir dengan memegang bawah dagunya. Yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin kesal melihatnya.

'Terkutuklah bocah kuning ini.'

Gumam Sasuke dalam hati benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Naruto yang masih manis di tempatnya. Sementara sang Uchiha muda dipaksa untuk terus-menerus menariknya dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam menembak di jarak seperti ini. Jadi kupikir hanya kau dan senjatamu yang bisa diandalkan di saat-saat seperti sekarang. Aku akan berikan kesempatan padamu untuk membidik mereka, Sasuke!."

Ucap Naruto dengan seluruh analisa yang telah terpikirkan olehnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Dua monster itu semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu..."

Sasuke bertanya dengan bingung dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita bertukar tempat."

Sahut Naruto lagi menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Walau Sakura dan yang lain telah diperingatkan oleh Sasuke untuk terus berlari dan tidak menengok kebelakang, Adalah sebuah pengecualian bagi seorang Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut tak pernah bisa lepas dari kekhawatiran tentang di antara kedua pemuda yang sangat berharga baginya.

Sambil tetap berlari secepat yang ia bisa, Mata Sakura melebar seketika saat ia menengok kebelakang.

'Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana-...'

Ucapnya dalam hati setelah tidak percaya melihat masih ada dua lagi makhluk besar mengerikan yang masih tersisa. Terlebih lagi, Makhluk-makhluk itu mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto!

Alis sang Uchiha muda mengerut tajam. Namun tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat. Sasuke bukan orang yang bodoh untuk dapat mengerti maksud Naruto. Segera ia lepas cengkraman tangannya dari kerah kemeja biru yang Naruto gunakan dan mulai menyahut sebuah papan kayu rusak di dekatnya.

Dengan gerak cepat Naruto bangkit berdiri setelah Sasuke melepaskan kerah kemeja belakangnya. Naruto langsung berputar dan berlari kearah dermaga. Sedangkan Sasuke berputar menghadap kearah para mayat-mayat hidup itu sambil meletakkan papan kayu tua di bawah pantatnya.

Hal yang tidak pernah Sakura kira sebelumnya. Adalah bagaimana dua pemuda itu saling bertukar posisi mereka dengan sangat cepat dan akurat. Tanpa takut terjadi sebuah kesalahan karena mempercayai satu sama lain, Membuat mereka berdua bisa melakukan hal segila itu.

Sasuke duduk di atas papan kayu tua temuannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto meraih kerah baju yang Sasuke kenakan. Kini hal yang membuat Sakura terkejut, Adalah mereka telah sempurna berganti posisi masing-masing.

"Inilah kesempatan membidik yang kuberikan padamu. Tembak mereka, Sasuke!"

Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum optimis.

"Wakatteru, Aho..."

Jawab Sasuke sinis.

Salah satu monster besar itu melompat dan akan menerkam mereka berdua dengan cakar-cakarnya yang besar. Namun Sniper milik Sasuke telah lebih dulu teracung sempurna kearahnya.

"Makan ini..."

**jenDAAARR...!**

Peluru berkaliber 7 milimeter meledak dan meluncur keluar dari laras senjatanya. Berputar penuh dan melesat tepat kearah kepala monster itu. Darah terciprat keluar mengikuti alur peluru itu tembus keluar dari belakang kepalanya.

Terhempas jauh kebelakang dengan lubang menganga di tengah-tengah otaknya. Monster agresif itu pun mati seketika dan tertinggalkan oleh yang lain di belakang.

**Cekreelk...**

Sasuke menarik tuas kecil di Frame samping Arctic Warfare Magnum miliknya. Keluarlah selongsong kosong berwarna kuning emas terlempar keluar menyamping disertai asap tipis yang mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua hebat. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini setelah melihat bagaimana kerja antara mereka berdua. Kini tak ada yang perlu Sakura khawatirkan lagi. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menuju ke kapal secepat mungkin untuk segera menyelakannya dan keluar dari pulau kematian ini.

"Kau berikutnya..."

Ucap pelan Sasuke mengganti bidikannya kearah monster yang satu lagi. Namun Sasuke dibuat terkejut saat monster itu berbelok dan hilang di antara gedung-gedung yang rusak. Yang terlihat kini hanya para mayat hidup yang tiada lelah mengejar mereka semua.

Dengan goncangan-goncangan tubuhnya akibat kontur tanah yang tidak rata akibat bebatuan kecil dan serpihan kayu berserakan di mana-mana, Membuat Sasuke sangat kesulitan membidik kepala mereka. Tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergerak akibat guncangan-guncangan tersebut.

**jenDAAARRR...!**

Sasuke menarik pelatuknya. Membuat peluru yang kedua kembali melesat sangat cepat menghantam satu Zombie yang ada di jarak 6 meter darinya. Peluru yang Sasuke tembakkan tidak tepat mengenai kepala. Namun Zombie itu terjungkal keras kebelakang. Telah berkurang satu Zombie yang mengejar mereka.

Melihat hal tersebut, Membuat Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Pertanyaan mengapa Naruto menyuruhnya untuk yang menembak. Bukan dirinya sendiri. Padahal Naruto juga punya Glock-17 yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menembaki mereka.

Alasannya hanya satu...

Yaitu... FirePower.

Daya tembak Sniper miliknya jauh lebih kuat dari Glock-17 milik Naruto. Yang bahkan tanpa menembak tepat mengenai kepala mereka, Zombie-Zombie itu pasti akan terjatuh walau peluru Sasuke hanya mengenai tubuh mereka karena daya hancur yang sangat kuat dari senjatanya.

Eliminasi musuh satu per satu dengan efisien tanpa membuang-buang peluru. Itulah rencana Naruto yang sebenarnya.

'Cihh... Kau benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan, Naruto.'

Besitnya dalam hati dan tersenyum singkat. Bagaimana ia sedikit terkagum dengan cara berpikir pemuda itu. Rencana yang benar-benar sangat tepat akurat dengan persentase keberhasilan menjatuhkan satu per satu musuh yang tinggi. Kejeniusan Naruto selangkah mengalahkan kepintarannya.

.

.

.

.

Nafas yang begitu memburu terdengar. Kiba masih berlari menuju ke tempat di mana kapal-kapal bersandar. Tangan kirinya masih menggandeng erat tangan Hinata. Seakan ia tak mau kehilangannya.

Mereka hampir sampai. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi bagi Kiba, Hinata dan Sakura untuk sampai ke kapal mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Membuat Hinata dan Sakura terkejut.

"Kesini..!"

Ucap pemuda berambut jabrik itu sambil kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Kiba berbelok arah dan langsung melompat menaiki kapal asing milik orang lain.

"A-Apa?"

Tanya bingung Sakura saat itu melihat Kiba yang telah berada di atas kapal yang bukan milik mereka.

"Kapal kita kehabisan bahan bakar. Kau tidak mau terombang-ambing bebas di atas lautan karena mesin kapal itu tidak mau menyala bukan?."

Jawab Kiba menjelaskan tindakannya. Ia langsung memeriksa indikator penunjuk persedian bahan bakar kapal yang ia naiki ini.

"Bahkan aku pun tidak mau hal itu terjadi padaku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah menemukan Sona kembali."

Lanjut pemuda itu lagi sambil mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura sedikit setuju dengan pemikiran Kiba. Ia langsung mengikuti Kiba menaiki kapal tersebut.

"Ku-Kurasa kita masih bisa kembali menuju ke Konoha jika menggunakan kapal ini."

Ucap Hinata yang juga melihat indikator penunjuk bahan bahan bakar di samping Kiba.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita cari kuncinya...!"

Seru Kiba yang memulai mencari kunci kontak kapal tersebut di bawah kemudi.

Hinata dan Sakura juga ikut membantu dengan mencari di lain tempat. Agaknya gelap menjadi kendala besar bagi mereka bertiga untuk menemukan kuncinya.

Malam ini mungkin akan jadi malam yang melelahkan. Dengan serius mereka mencarinya di tiap sudut yang mereka temui. Tangan Kiba dan Hinata meraba-raba di bawah kegelapan. Sementara dibantu oleh bulan yang tengah bersinar, Sakura mencari di atas dashboard. Ia tergesa-gesa mencari dan menyortir setiap barang yang ia sentuh. Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu lagi. Ia harus segera temukan kunci itu secepat mungkin, Atau mereka semua akan mati. Lagi-lagi ini menjadi pertarungan waktu baginya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih berlari, Sementara Sasuke yang diseretnya membidik siapa saja yang mendekat. Ia tak boleh sembarangan menembak. Karena bagaimana pun juga kendala terbesar baginya ialah jumlah peluru yang ia punya. Begitu terbatas jumlah yang ia miliki membuat Sasuke harus berhati-hati dalam melepaskan tembakan atau pun membabi-buta Zombie-Zombie yang mengejar mereka. Dan satu alasan terkuatnya untuk tidak sembarangan membuang-buang amunisi yang ia punya adalah masih tersisa satu monster lagi yang entah berada di mana. Ia tidak mau kehabisan amunisi ketika makhluk mengerikan nan ganas itu muncul.

"Naruto, Bantu aku temukan yang satu lagi.."

Kata Sasuke pada rekan yang menyeret tubuhnya.

"Apa...? Kau kehilangannya...? Payah..."

Ucap Naruto.

Kata terakhir yang pemuda berambut kuning itu gunakan membuat pertigaan muncul di kening Sasuke.

"Jangan mengumpat padaku bodoh... Diam dan bantu aku menemukannya. Aku hampir kehabisan peluru."

Jawab Sasuke yang mencoba tenang. Ia kembali membidikkan laras senjatanya kearah Mayat hidup yang telah sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

**jenDAAAARRR...!**

Sasuke mulai melepaskan tembakannya lagi. Membuat dada kanan seorang pria kelaparan yang mengejarnya langsung berlubang berlumuran darah dan terhempas kuat kebelakang.

Sementara kedua mata biru Naruto melirik kekanan dan kekiri sambil terus berlari menarik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membidik. Ia mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat berbahaya dan mematikan. Makhluk yang sangat kuat dan cepat. Sedikit saja terlambat mengantisipasi serangan, Mereka berdua benar-benar bisa mati olehnya.

'Ayo... Tunjukkan dirimu...'

Gumam sendiri Naruto dalam hati.

Kakinya mulai kelelahan karena terus menarik tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari para mayat hidup itu. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Ia hampir menyentuh batasnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tembakan beberapa kali. Zombie-Zombie yang hampir menyerangnya terhempas dan terjungkal satu per satu. Namun direksi matanya juga terus mencari makhluk lincah berbahaya itu. Karena peluru yang ia miliki hanya tinggal satu di dalam slot Magazen senjata miliknya. Ini adalah momen yang krusial untuk mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, Kiba, Hinata dan Sakura masih berusaha keras mencari kunci kapal tersebut. Kondisi yang gelap benar-benar menyulitkan mereka untuk menemukannya. Hanya penerangan seadanya dari layar ponsel yang membantu mereka. Selebihnya... Hanya keberuntungan yang dapat membantu mereka menemukan kunci itu.

"Kusoo... Di mana... Di manaaa...?!"

Kiba hampir terbawa emosi mencarinya. Karena mereka benar-benar diburu oleh waktu. Peluh menetes satu per satu dari ujung dagunya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menyadari bahwa dirinya dan teman-temannya masih dalam bahaya. Ia harus temukan kunci itu segera. Atau mereka semua akan mati sia-sia.

"Kusooo!"

**Braakkh...!**

Kepalan tangan Kiba menggebrak lantai kapal tersebut. Ia masih belum berhasil menemukannya sama sekali. Sasuke dan Naruto akan tiba sebentar lagi. Beserta kerumunan Zombie haus darah yang mengejar tepat di belakang mereka.

Telah ia cari di seluruh kolong-kolong gelap yang ada. Namun sama sekali belum dapat ia temukan. Sampai akhirnya suara gembira Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ini dia..!"

Pekik gadis itu sedikit keras.

"Benarkah?!"

Tanya Sakura cepat.

Hinata menunjukkan kunci pendek itu kepada mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Sakura ambil kunci itu dari Hinata dan segera menancapkannya ke lubang kunci mesin kapal ini. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut memutar kuncinya hingga membuat mesin kapal menyala.

"Kiba, Kemudikan kapalnya ke ujung dermaga!"

Perintahnya cepat.

"H-Hah?! Tu-Tu-Tunggu dulu-..."

"Sudah cepat lakukan saja! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi...!"

Seru gadis itu memotong kegaguan Kiba yang cukup terkejut dengan perintahnya. Yang mana pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki apapun untuk menyetir sebuah kapal di atas laut. Sebenarnya ingin ia mengoceh, Tapi apa daya gadis itu telah berlalu ke belakang kapal. Tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain mencobanya. Setidaknya Kiba pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana cara Chouji mengendalikannya.

"Sial... Berpeganglah pada sesuatu, Hinata!"

Katanya pada satu gadis lagi di sampingnya.

"Tu-Tunggu, Di mana Anko-sensei...?"

Tanyanya yang selama ini belum melihat guru mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kiba. Peluh pemuda itu mengucur deras karena gugup dan benar-benar berkonsentrasi penuh. Ia mulai mendorong tuas percepatan kedepan. Membuat mesin kapal mereka menderu dan mulai melaju. Kedua tangannya kini beralih tempat ke roda kemudi. Memutarnya penuh kekanan menghindari kapal lain yang bersandar di depan.

'Aku bisa, Aku bisa, Aku bisa, Aku harus bisaa...!'

Ucapnya dalam hati mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiro dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Sasuke-kun...! Naruto...!"

Sakura berteriak keras memanggil dua pemuda yang sangat penting baginya.

Mendengar teriakan gadis tersebut, Pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke teralihkan padanya. Membuat konsentrasi mereka sedikit terpecah. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan, Sesosok makhluk yang merangkak keluar dari perempatan terakhir yang mereka lalui. Melompat jauh dengan cakarnya yang besar dan tajam. Begitu cepat hingga Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mampu melirik kearahnya tanpa sempat bereaksi.

'G-Gawatt...!'

Ungkap Naruto dalam pikirannya yang begitu terkejut.

Jarak makhluk itu dengannya kini benar-benar sangat dekat. Sepasang manik biru itu melebar. Hanya terpisahkan beberapa detik untuk cakar-cakar besar itu melepas kepala dari tubuhnya. Adrenalin Naruto naik drastis. Terpacu kencang oleh detik-detik kematiannya. Sebelah mata kanannya retak-retak oleh pembengkakan syaraf yang menekan pembuluh darah di sekitar bola matanya. Debaran jantung miliknya melonjak berkali-kali lipat dari manusia normal. Bahkan dapat terhitung hingga ribuan debaran dalam sedetik waktu yang berlalu. Memompa aliran darah begitu menuju otaknya. Mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal otak ke seluruh tubuh melebihi kuantitas manusia normal. Dalam celah sepersekian detik yang sempit, Naruto telah berada dalam mode daruratnya. Membuatnya mampu melihat seluruh gerak di sekitarnya seolah melambat dengan lajur serangan makhluk itu sebagai titik pusat konsentrasinya.

Tangan kirinya masih mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke yang masih belum mampu berkutik melakukan sesuatu. Otot-otot di tangan kanannya yang tertutupi penuh oleh perban mulai menggapai Glock-17 di sarung senjata yang terlingkar di bahunya. Suntikan sinyal-sinyal dan tendangan aliran darah yang begitu kuat mampu memaksa gerak ototnya lebih dan lebih cepat lagi dari manusia biasa.

Menggunakan mode ini, Tangan kiri Naruto telah menggapai dan menggenggam senjata miliknya. Namun sayangnya ia masih kalah cepat dengan waktu. Gigi-gigi dan cakar tajam monster itu akan segera merobek tubuhnya.

'S-Sial-...'

Ucapnya dalama hati, Melihat unjung cakar makhluk ganas itu hampir menembus lehernya.

**JLEEBBB...**

Kedua manik Emerald Sakura melebar, Melihat darah yang tertumpah ke udara. Rahang bawah Sasuke tertarik menganga dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

**Bruakk...**

"..."

Seonggok tubuh terjatuh bebas ke tanah. Sebatang potongan besi berkarat menancap tepat ke tangan dan tertembus ke kepala makhluk yang tergeletak bersimbah darah tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku hampir terlambat..."

Suara seorang wanita mengalun tepat di gendang telinga Naruto. Sementara pemuda berambut kuning itu masih kaku tertegun. Akibat kejadian tadi yang hampir saja merenggut kepala dan nyawanya, Membuat Naruto tak berkutik. Kedua manik birunya masih melebar dan bergetar. Syok yang menusuk hampir membuat hilang kesadaran miliknya.

"Ayo, Kita harus pergi dari sini, Namikaze-kun."

Ucap seorang wanita di sebelahnya yang telah menancapkan batang besi berkarat itu ke kepala makhluk tersebut.

Mendengar suara itu kembali mengalun melalui gendang telinganya, Naruto terbangun dari ketegangannya dan mulai ingat kembali untuk bernafas. Apa yang terjadi sesaat tadi benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya tidak berfungsi karena syok yang melanda.

"Cepat sadarkan dirimu bodoh. Kita harus menyusul Sakura dan yang lain."

Sasuke yang telah bangkit berdiri menarik kasar bahu kemeja biru yang Naruto kenakan. Membuat pemuda berambut rancung itu berputar dan ikut berlari.

'Aku telah temukan jalanku... Bahwa aku akan melindungimu... Benar bukan...?'

Ucap Anko Mitarashi yang juga ikut berlari kearah kapal yang telah lepas dari sandaran dermaga.

**Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep...**

Derap suara antara alas sepatu dan lantai kayu dermaga mengiringi laju Sasuke, Naruto dan Anko-sensei yang bergegas menuju kapal yang telah melaju meninggalkan ujung dermaga.

"Cepaaatt...!"

Teriak Sakura kepada mereka bertiga.

Sasuke menjadi yang pertama melompat. Naruto dan Anko menyusul di belakangnya.

**Bruaakkh...!**

Tubuh mereka bertiga jatuh terbentur keras ke lantai kapal. Kiba mendorong tuas percepatan hingga penuh. Kapal para pengungsi yang mereka curi mulai melaju meninggalkan belasan Zombie di dermaga dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Sasuke-kun...?!"

Pekik ramai Sakura menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih terduduk kelelahan di lantai.

"...Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu...?"

Anko bertanya pada Naruto. Melihat wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu tak kunjung terangkat menyapa mereka. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Naruto yang masih diam membisu dengan wajah tertutup bayangan. Khawatir dengan keadaan dan kondisinya, Hinata berlari dan langsung berlutut menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, Apa kau baik-baik saja...?"

Tanya lembut Hinata sambil menarik wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Wajah yang tertutupi bayangan itu mulai terangkat menghadap kearah teman-temannya. Di saat itu juga seluruh pasang mata terbuka lebar. Termasuk Hinata yang kini ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Yahh... Walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik juga."

Jawab lemah Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum masam dengan sebelah mata kanan miliknya yang sangat terlihat mengerikan.

Putih mata yang mengelilingi pupil sebiru Safir itu penuh retakan merah menyala. Di sisi pelipisnya, Banyak syaraf-syaraf pembuluh darah yang muncul terlihat mengelilinginya. Membuat sebelah wajah Naruto tampak bagai monster yang mengerikan.

"Na-... Naruto-"

"Tidak apa-apa... Hinata..."

Naruto menyela kalimat Hinata yang masih sangat terkejut dan khawatir tentang keadaan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam jemari Hinata lembut. Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangan gadis berponi itu dari pipinya.

"Maaf... Membuatmu melihat ini... Aku minta maaf."

Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya itu dari hadapan teman-temannya.

Alis Kiba mengernyit dan menyudut tajam. Ia tinggalkan roda kemudi kapalnya, Dan dengan emosi berjalan cepat menuju tempat Naruto terduduk. Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda jabrik yang melaju dengan raut marah itu.

**Greb...**

Kedua tangan Kiba mencengkram erat kerah kemeja biru milik Naruto, Dan menariknya dengan sangat kasar hingga membuat Naruto berdiri sejajar di hadapannya. Pandangan yang Kiba lemparkan begitu tajam. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk tidak mampu lagi menahan amarah hatinya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau terus menutupinya dari kami semua...?!"

Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan tersebut melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan pada sahabatnya itu dengan nada pelan yang berat.

"..."

Angin malam berhembus di atas kapal itu. Menyapu rambut rancung kedua pemuda yang saat inii saling berhadapan tersebut. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang terbalas. Naruto tetap terdiam memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan sahabatnya. Wajahnya tertutupi bayang malam dengan poni yang bergoyang terhembus sang angin malam.

Sakura, Hinata, Anko-sensei, Dan juga Sasuke masih diam melihat tekanan di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Semua senyap membisu. Hembus angin dan suara mesin kapal yang melaju yang menggantikan keberadaan mereka. Semua masih membisu dalam tekanan batin masing-masing tanpa tahu apa yang harus diutarakan. Membuat sang waktu terus bergulir bebas.

"..."

"...Maaf."

Sebuah suara keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya itu yang Naruto katakan. Tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kiba. Kedua kepalan tangan Kiba yang mencengkram kerah kemeja miliknya bergetar. Cengkraman Kiba semakin mengerat dengan otot-otot yang muncul terlihat.

"Kenapa kau terus menutupinya sampai sekarang... Kenapa kau terus sembunyikannya dari kami... Kenapa kau mau ceritakan yang sesungguhnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Hahh?! Kenapa...?! Jawab aku, Naruto...!'

Rentetan pertanyaan keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Kiba semakin termakan oleh emosinya melihat Naruto yang terus dan terus saja memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Ini bukan masalah besar. Kiba... Tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencari Sona. Aku tidak ingin ini jadi beban kalian."

Ucap Naruto pelan. Mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"K-Kau... K-Kau..."

Gigi Kiba saling bergemelatuk keras. Sudah tidak bisa lagi ia berkata-kata. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah emosi yang meluap.

"Membebani katamu..."

"..."

"Lalu kau anggap apa kami selama ini, Hahh?!"

Kiba membentak keras sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kerah kemeja Naruto dengan sangat kasar. Sehingga perlahan membuat pemuda berambut kuning rancung tersebut menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kiba, Kurasa ini tak perlu menjadi hal yang harus dipermasalahkan..."

Balas Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu dengan sebelah mata yang mengerikan.

Kedua kelopak mata Kiba melebar. Kini dengan sangat dekat dan jelas ia dapat melihat bagaimana Naruto saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kiba. Jika saat itu telah tiba... Aku akan memberikan senjataku ini padamu. Dan jika saat itu, Saat di mana aku kehilangan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya benar-benar datang... Akhiri hidupku dengan senjataku ini. Seperti apa yang telah aku lakukan untuk Ayah Hinata."

"...Anggap saja itu sebuah permintaan terakhir dariku untukmu."

Kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan benar-benar sangat menyakitkan untuk Hinata. Dari semua apa yang telah ia ucapkan, Apakah hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi... Apakah sosok Naruto yang selalu ia rindukan akan pergi secepat itu... Setelah Ayahnya, Apakah seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya akan meninggalkan dirinya lagi...?

Sakit...

Hati Hinata benar-benar terasa sangat sakit...

Bibirnya membisu. Namun air mata berlinang begitu saja.

Kiba melirik Hinata yang meneteskan air mata sejenak. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Naruto kembali. Pemuda itu melepas satu cengkraman tangannya dari kerah kemeja Naruto. Mengepal sangat erat.

**Buaaaggh...!**

Sasuke, Sakura, Anko dan Hinata dibuat terkejut dengan pukulan Kiba yang melayang pada pipi Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar keparat... Naruto."

Entah kenapa emosi Kiba yang sempat meluap-luap tadi kini seakan hilang bersama pukulan keras yang ia berikan. Nada bicara Kiba mulai mereda. Menunjukkan bahwa kini ia telah kembali tenang. Kiba melepaskan cengkramannya dari Naruto yang terdiam setelah dipukul sekeras itu.

"Bodoh jika kau berpikir akan mati semudah itu. Kau tidak akan kalah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan semudah ini kalah dari Virus itu. Kau tidak akan mati. Karena seseorang yang mampu melindungi Hinata... Bukan aku. Tapi dirimu."

Kiba berbalik setelah mengatakan itu semua. Yang bahkan Sasuke dan Anko-sensei sendiri tak mampu untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang pertikaian ini. Hinata hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya setelah melihat Kiba yang telah memukul Naruto begitu keras tepat di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Di mana ia harus memihak... Kemana ia harus bertanya... Untuk tahu siapa yang benar... Antara Kiba yang menginginkan arti ikatan Naruto pada mereka... Dan Naruto yang terus menerus memendam beban sendiri demi mereka semua juga.

Kiba berhenti setelah beberapa ia melangkah. Dirinya diam sebentar. Membuat Sasuke, Sakura, Anko dan Hinata memandangi punggungnya.

"Hei... Sahabatku yang bodoh..."

Panggil Kiba dengan sedikit memalingkan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang malam. Tentu sebutan itu ditujukan seseorang yang tengah terduduk di lantai kapal dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan ini baik-baik..."

"..."

"Pendirian... Ideologi... Tekad dan harapanmu yang kuat itu... Tidak hanya telah selamatkan kami dari keputus-asaan... Tetapi pasti akan menyelamatkanmu juga. Tetaplah yakin untuk terus berjuang melawan Virus itu."

"Dan bahkan jika saat yang kau katakan tadi tiba ketika kau telah berusaha berjuang hingga titik terakhirmu... Aku akan dengan senang hati mati bersama dengan dirimu."

"...?!"

Mendengar itu semua, Membuat wajah Naruto terangkat memandang kearah Kiba. Kedua manik birunya melebar seketika saat mendengarnya.

"Jangan pernah lupakan kami... Bodoh. Mulai dari sekarang... Apapun yang terjadi... Kami tidak akan menuruti kata-katamu lagi seperti waktu itu. Kami akan tetap maju bersamamu. Walau jika kami tidak lagi bisa sejajar dengan dirimu yang sekarang..."

"...Kami akan selalu ada, Tepat di belakangmu."

"..."

**Tes...**

**Tes...**

Butir-butiran air mata jatuh membasahi lantai. Naruto diam termangu. Namun tetes demi tetes air mata miliknya tertumpah jatuh begitu saja. Tidak terbayangkan lagi. Sudah tidak terbayangkan lagi rasa bahagia yang meluap keluar dari dalam isi hatinya.

Sasuke menghampiri sahabat kuningnya yang terduduk di lantai tersebut. Sang Uchiha muda lalu menarik tangan kiri Naruto untuk melingkar di bahu belakangnya. Sasuke mulai membopong Naruto. Mencoba membantu pemuda berambut kuning itu untuk berdiri. Yang sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang tahu Naruto tengah kelelahan setelah berulang kali memakai Virus yang ada di tuhuhnya itu. Karena Sasuke bukanlah orang yang cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari itu semua.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku harus berterima kasih padamu... Kiba."

Ucap Sasuke memandang Kiba yang telah kembali ke roda kemudi.

"Jika bukan kau yang memukul bocah bodoh ini untuk membuatnya sadar... Mungkin akulah yang akan menghajarnya sampai benar-benar babak belur."

Lanjutnya lagi, Sambil membopong Naruto.

Naruto tertunduk lemah kebawah. Namun kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik berlainan arah untuk membuat sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu untuk tidak ikut menghajarku... Sasuke."

Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Yahh... Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh, Telah membuang siapa kalian selama ini untukku. Dan kali ini juga... Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia hingga air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir."

"Aku senang, Jika selama ini temanku adalah kalian semua. Ayo bantu aku... Kita cari dan temukan Sona. Teman kita..."

Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sakura dan Anko-sensei tersenyum. Hinata mulai mengusap bulir air mata yang membekas di pipi putihnya. Sasuke memandang kearah Konoha yang terlihat sudah tidak jauh lagi. Sedangkan Kiba, Ia kembali jadi dirinya yang biasanya. Memejamkan mata dan sedikit tersenyum kejut, Ia membalas permintaan Naruto.

"...Tentu."

Ucapnya dengan terus membawa kapal yang mereka tumpangi saat ini melaju kencang kearah Konoha.

"Kau lebih suka berdiri atau duduk...?"

Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Apa kau bisa memberiku sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih konyol lagi...?"

Sahut Naruto yang tentu bukanlah jadi sebuah jawaban.

"Hinata, Bisa bantu aku? Selama kita masih di atas lautan, Sepertinya kita butuh penerangan yang cukup."

Anko memanggil Hinata yang kebetulan tepat di depannya. Ditemani sinar bulan yang berpijar sepertinya masih kurang cukup untuk menerangi mereka. Berada di tengah-tengah kegelapan memang membuat sebagian orang merasa tidak nyaman.

"E-Eh...? Baik..."

Jawab gadis itu singkat. Mereka berdua mulai mencari sesuatu yang dapat sedikit menerangi pandangan mereka.

Sementara Sakura berjalan mendekat menghampiri tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berpijak.

"Sudut bibirmu sedikit robek. Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk mengobatinya. Mungkin di kapal ini tersimpan kotak P3K atau obat-obatan yang lain."

Kata Sakura setelah dengan dekat melihat luka bekas pukulan yajg Kiba berikan tadi.

Namun baru saja Sakura akan berbalik untuk mencarinya, Tangan Naruto terlebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak-... Tidak apa... Ini hanya luka kecil."

Ucap Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kau tampak kacau. Istirahatlah sebelum kita sampai kesana. Ini benar-benar akan jadi hari yang melelahkan..."

Jawab Sakura memberi sedikit perhatiannya pada Naruto. Karena mereka tidak akan punya waktu untuk beristirahat jika telah tiba di sana. Di Kota mengerikan para orang mati. Bahkan saat sampai di sana, Percarian terhadap Sona adalah prioritas utama mereka.

"Yahh... Mungkin aku bisa istirahat sejenak. Punggungku terasa sangat sakit setelah menyeret Sasuke tadi. Dia benar-benar sangat berat!"

Jawab Naruto kemudian sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Begitu bodoh... Bukan hanya kau saja yang kelelahan. Lagi pula aku yang pertama kali menarikmu, Kan?"

Sahut Sasuke yang agaknya sedikit kesal dengan ocehan Naruto tadi.

"Hahh..?! Yang menarik lebih jauh itu aku bukan? Kenapa kau juga ikut mengeluh sakit punggung hahh, Sasuke?!"

Jawab Naruto yang seakan tidak mau mengalah.

"Siapa yang mengeluh tentang sakit punggung bodoh... Aku hanya-... Lupakan saja."

Kata Sasuke ingin menyudahi ini. Ia sadar bahwa ia terpancing oleh permainan Naruto.

"Behh... Ada apa? Kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa tubuhmu itu berat? Kau seperti wanita saja..."

"Sudahlah, Tutup mulutmu. Kau berisik sekali."

Melihat mereka berdua seperti ini... Entah kenapa membuat Sakura diam termangu sendiri. Berdiri mematung di hadapan dua pemuda yang tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

Tersadar akan sesuatu, Akhirnya Sakura terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua.

'Aku pernah merasa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya... Saat aku dan Sasuke masih sebatas teman. Mereka sangat berisik dan tidak ada tang mau mengalah. Namun sebenarnya mereka berdua sangatlah dekat satu sama lain.'

Sakura kini kembali teringat dengan masa lalu mereka bertiga. Benar-benar memori kenangan yang indah. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang sahabat yang saling bertentangan satu sama lain. Tapi itulah hal yang membentuk ikatan mereka berdua sampai saat ini. Namun pertemanan mereka sempat retak, Saat dirinya telah memilih salah satu di antara mereka.

Sakura telah memilih Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Membuat Naruto agak terkejut saat itu. Dan Naruto perlahan mulai menghindari mereka pada awalnya. Mungkin saat di sekolah, Naruto masih terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke. Namun tak sedekat dulu sebelum tanpa sadar Sakura telah merusaknya.

Sakura tersenyum masam mendapati dirinyalah yang dulu membuat hubungan kedua orang ini merenggang.

'Aku benar-benar payah... Tapi aku sangat senang melihat momen ini lagi setelah sekian lama.'

Lanjutnya bicara sendiri dalam hati.

"Eh...? Sakura...? Apa kau tidak apa-apa...? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Naruto bertanya pada gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya. Mendengar suara dari Naruto membuat Sakura cepat tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tapi... Terima kasih telah perhatian padaku. Apa mungkin kini kau telah membuka sedikit hatimu untukku?"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto membuat pertigaan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Menjijikkan..."

Balasnya singkat dengan sebelah alis yang berkedut-kedut.

Tiba-tiba kapal menjadi agak sedikit terang. Karena Hinata dan Anko telah menemukan sebuah lentera listrik di geladak. Mereka berdua berhasil membuat kapal ini jadi tempat yang sedikit nyaman untuk menunggu mereka sampai ke Konoha.

"Tunggu, Apa itu..."

Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menemukan sesuatu setelah lentera terangi setiap sudut di kapal mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan mulai berjongkok memungut sebuah kantung aneh di sudut buritan kapal. Ia membukanya dengan rasa penasaran. Sakura dan Naruto hanya diam melihat gerak-geriknya. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan sedikit membingungkan Sasuke setelah mengambil barang yang ada di dalam kantong tersebut.

"Amunisi...?"

Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba berlutut di samping Sasuke untuk melihat 3 slot Magazen yang berisi masing-masing 5 butir peluru tipe Remington berkaliber 7 milimeter itu lebih dekat. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sakura yang berlutut di samping kekasihnya.

"Lihat, Ada kertas di dalamnya."

Kata Sakura saat direksi matanya temukan sebuah secarik kertas di dalam kantong tersebut.

Sasuke memungutnya. Pemuda itu mulai melihat dengan seksama secarik kertas yang memiliki beberapa baris tulisan tersebut.

**'Kau tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke Konoha dengan senjata tanpa peluru itu Bukan? Tetaplah hidup sampai kita bertemu nanti, Sasuke.'**

Alis Sasuke mengernyit setelah membaca isi pesan dari surat tersebut. Pemuda itu terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Hei... Naruto. Apa kau ingat saat kami bertanya padamu tentang siapa yang telah mengaktifkan kembali generator pembangkit di pulau itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bertanya kepada sahabat yang berjongkok di sampingnya. Soal seseorang yang bisa menyalakan kembali pembangkit listrik di Gunkanjima.

"Itu... Ada apa memang...? Apa kau tahu sesuatu...?"

Jawab Naruto kemudian. Sembat terbingung oleh pertanyaan yang terlempar padanya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Sakura dengan tatapan yang serius. Yang bahkan Sakura mengerti ada suatu arti yang tak bisa dijelaskan melalui pandangan itu.

"Kurasa kini aku tahu siapa yang membangkitkan generator di pulau itu."

Mata Sakura melebar terkejut. Sedangkan alis Naruto ikut mengernyit ingin tahu. Karena ia merasa amunisi ini seperti di letakkan secara sengaja. Terlebih lagi, Pelurunya benar-benar cocok untuk senjata milik Sasuke. Dan bahkan meninggalkan secarik pesan kertas untuknya.

"Seseorang yang mampu bergerak di balik bayangan... Yang bahkan tak ada satu pun anggota keluarga yang mengetahui siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya..."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia mulai menoleh kebelakang. Menatap tajam kearah pulau Gunkanjima yang kini semakin tak terlihat oleh kejauhan. Angin malam yang terbelah oleh laju kapal ini membuat rambut hitamnya terkibas.

'Sedari dulu, Bahkan sampai di detik ini pun... Kau selalu remehkan aku... Menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang harus selalu kau lindungi... Penahkah kau berpikir, Bahwa itu yang selalu kubenci darimu... Itachi.'

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang terpisah jauh dari tim Naruto bergerak, Sebuah labotarium dengan Drone dan alat-alat canggih lainnya, Seseorang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi khusus. Tidak ada satupun pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh atasnya. Ia duduk membungkuk bertelanjang dada. Matanya yang tajam menatap lurus kearah pria paruh baya berambut sangat panjang hingga menjuntai kebawah.

"Inikah eksperimen yang telah kau buat dan ciptakan..."

Tanya pria yang duduk di kursi labotarium tersebut. Melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk pria lain yang tengah sibuk di depan layar komputer miliknya. Membuat lawan bicaranya tersenyum licik bagaikan seekor ular berbisa.

"Tolong jangan samakan diriku dengan Khusina, Obito..."

Jawabnya masih memberikan senyum yang mengerikan itu.

"Kau bisa bilang, Bahwa aku... Berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Hiashi Hyuuga."

Lanjut pria berambut panjang dengan tato ungu yang mengelilingi area sekitar matanya.

"Di mataku, Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar pemulung yang memungut karya orang lain dan mengembangkannya."

Kata Obito dengan sinis pada Orochimaru, Lawan bicaranya.

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di ruangan redup ini. Hanya ada Obito Uchiha, Dan Orochimaru yang tengah sibuk menyesuaikan data di layar komputernya.

Hanya dibalas dengan kikikan, Orochimaru menekan Key terakhir untuk menyudahi penyesuaian data miliknya.

"Kurasa kau terlalu sinis padaku. Bukankah manusia hidup untuk mengembangkan sesuatu yang telah ada...?"

Sahutnya.

"Maka dengan filosofi yang mereka genggam, Manusia mampu ujtuk terus hidup dalam kemajuan. Era di mana Manusia mampu untuk mengontrol alam yang setelah sekian lama membelenggu diri mereka masing-masing..."

Lanjut Orochimaru lagi.

"...Katakan saja semaumu. Ayo segera mulai penginjeksiannya, Orochimaru. Punggungku mulai keram menunggumu."

Ucap Obito yang masih saja menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan sinis. Sedangkan satu-satunya lawan bicaranya tersebut lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Hahaha... Maaf jika telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan milik Hiashi. Jika orang itu meciptakan sebuah partikel yang mampu menutupi kesenjangan genetis manusia... Maka aku akan menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih sempurna dari miliknya."

**Kreck...**

Sebuah belenggu logam mencengkram pergelangan tangan Obito yang tersandar pada kursi khusus yang saat ini didudukinya. Obito nampak tenang dan tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan belenggu logam yang mengunci pergerakan tangan kanannya itu. Karena ini memang sesuatu yang telah mereka berdua rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang Hiashi ciptakan, Masih terbatas pada satu struktur Gen dan sangat-sangat khusus yang hanya bisa digunakan pada putrinya. Sehingga jika dipaksa dan terindikasikan pada orang lain, Akan membuat dunia ini jadi kumbangan mayat hidup seperti sekarang. Tapi..."

Orochimaru menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Obito. Tangannya mulai menekan sebuah Key untuk mengaktifkan sebuah alat di sebelah Obito. Membuat alat itu mulai aktif dengan sendirinya. Bergerak pelan dengan hati-hati, Drone tersebut mengarahkan sebuah jarum dan tabung yang berisi suatu cairan.

"...Mahakarya yang telah kukembangkan darinya, Mampu membuatmu untuk mengendalikan apa yang telah tercipta dari mahakarya miliknya."

Lanjut Orochimaru dengan senyum yang mengerikan.

Jarum injektor yang berisi sebuah rangkaian Virus baru ciptaan Orochimaru mulai menembus urat nadi tangan kiri Obito. Proses injeksi sedang berlangsung. Cairan itu mulai didorong masuk ke lengan milik Obito. Membuat pria dengan rambut berantakan tersebut sedikit merasa kesakitan.

Satu per satu peluhnya mulai berjatuhan begitu proses injeksi telah selesai. Alat itu bergerak menjauh, Namun Obito masih terkunci di tempat ia duduk saat ini.

Tiba-tiba seluruh urat di tangan kirinya berkontraksi sangat keras. Gigi Obito bergemelatuk kesakitan. Ia merasakan cairan itu seperti terpecah dan langsung masuk keseluruh jaringan syaraf di tubuhnya. Otot-otot Obito mengejang. Tidak pernah ia merasakan yang sesakit ini sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ara-ara... Maaf jika mahakarya milikku terlalu agresif padamu."

Ucap Orochimaru yang malah tersenyum licik sambil kembali ke tempat komputernya terletak.

"K-Keparat... Setidaknya-... Bius aku terlebih dulu jika kau telah mengetahui bahwa akan jadi seperti, Brengsek-..."

Maki Obito yang hampir tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit di tiap inchi tangan kirinya.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, Obito."

Kata Orochimaru sambil kembali memantau reaksi biotik lengan dan tubuh Obito dari layar monitor komputer miliknya.

"Virus yang kuberikan padamu itu, Terdiri dari rangkaian sel-sel yang hidup. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai Plaga. Karena sifat dari Virus ini sangat mirip dengan sifat tumbuhan liar di hutan Amazon."

"A-Apa maksudmu-..."

Tanya Obito terlihat masih sangat kesakitan.

Mata Orochimaru sedikit melebar setelah menemukan sesuatu yang ia perhatikan dari layar monitornya. Virus-Virus buatan yang telah diinjeksikan ke tubuh Obito begitu cepat menyesuaikan diri dan bereaksi. Sel-sel itu bergerak menuju ke struktur belakang tulang punggung Obito. Tiap partikel yang terpecah mulai menjadi satu dan menetap di belakang tulang punggungnya. Bukan hanya menutupi, Namun telah menambah struktur genetis milik Obito. Bahkan memperbaruhinya.

"Jawab aku brengsek!"

Teriak kasar Obito karena Orochimaru terus diam memperhatikan layar monitor di depan matanya.

Orochimaru berdiri, Menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk terus memperhatikan. Mata yang bagaikan ular itu menatap lurus kearah Obito yang terus-menerus mencengkram tangan kirinya kesakitan tiada henti.

"Dengan kata lain... Kau lah, Inang baru dari Virus ini... Obito."

Jawab Orochimaru dengan nada bangga yang terdengar darinya.

Tepat saat Orochimaru memberikan jawabannya, Rasa sakit yang Obito rasakan mendadak reda tanpa dirinya ketahui pasti. Desah nafas pendek yang terputus-putus terdengar. Nafas Obito tersenggal-senggal seperti ia telah berlari ratusan meter. Raut yang terpampang di wajahnya sangat kentara sekali bahwa ia telah kelelahan. Menahan rasa sakit yang mengerikan itu benar-benar membuatnya harus berjuang keras.

Pintu otomatis ruangan yang redup ini terbuka. Bunyi alas sepatu yang keras beradu dengan lantai terdengar. Seseorang di kegelapan perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana..."

Tanya seseorang yang saat ini masih tak terlihat sosoknya. Namun mendengar suaranya saja membuat Obito dan Orochimaru tahu dengan pasti siapa sosok yang datang tersebut.

Obito menoleh dengan nafas masih tersenggal-senggal. Sedangkan Orochimaru lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum liciknya.

"Sempurna. Prosesnya berjalan dengan sangat lancar."

Jawabnya dengan bangga oleh hasil ciptaan miliknya.

Belenggu yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Obito terlepas. Sesaat untuk mengambil sedikit nafas, Obito lalu bangkit berdiri. Pria itu berjalan kearah pintu keluar sambil memungut kemeja putih dan jas hitam miliknya yang tergantung. Obito mulai mengenakan lagi kemeja miliknya dan terus berjalan mendekati pintu. Namun suara dari sosok asing itu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Tim Hashirama telah bergerak."

Ucapnya, Yang membuat Obito berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Mereka kini berdiri sejajar dengan berlainan arah.

"...Aku tahu itu."

Jawab singkat Obito dan akan segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Itachi telah mati. Oleh sebab itu Hatake Kakashi kini bergabung dengan divisi Hashirama untuk membantu."

Lanjut Obito mengatakan apa yang telah ia ketahui selama ini.

"Jika begitu, Bagaimana menurutmu... Obito."

Tanya sosok tersebut.

"..."

"Yang jadi inti dari pergerakan strategi mereka... Adalah Minato Namikaze. Hanya itu yang patut kita waspadai saat ini."

Ucap Obito lagi setelah sesaat terdiam.

Dari nada bicaranya, Obito tampak sangat mengenal siapa sosok Minato Namikaze tersebut. Bahwa orang yang menjadi otak yang mengorganisir pergerakan seluruh divisi pertahanan Konoha, Benar-benar bukanlah orang yang sebarangan. Mengingat namanya kembali saja, Membuat bulu roma Obito bergidik ngeri. Mengingat bagaimana seratus rencana lebih miliknya telah terpatahkan dengan mudah oleh Divisi intelejensi Konoha, Yang saat itu Minato masih menjadi otak polisi dan agen-agen khusus Konoha.

Di bawah kepemimpinan Minato, Membuat Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Itachi benar-benar jadi orang yang paling merepotkannya selama ini. Kesempatan Obito dapat terwujud saat Minato yang secara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk memundurkan diri dari kursi pemimpin divisi intelejensi Konoha beberapa waktu lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Hanya itu...

Hanya karena itu rencananya berhasil dilakukan. Karena tidak ada lagi seorang yang seperti Minato yang memimpin divisi pertahanan Konoha. Membuatnya mampu meledakkan seratus juta partikel virus mikro lebih di tengah-tengah pusat Kota Konoha. Membuat Uchiha Itachi dan Hatake Kakashi terlihat tak lebih dari segumpal sampah di matanya.

Namun kini ia telah mendengar, Bahwa orang itu telah kembali. Minato Namikaze telah kembali duduk di kursi pemimpin divisi pertahanan khusus Konoha. Dengan kemungkinan orang yang memiliki daya berpikir yang mengerikan itu akan kembali berdiri tepat di depan jalannya.

"Begitu..."

Jawab singkat sosok tersebut setepah mendengar jawaban Obito.

"Kau duduk manis saja di kursimu. Lalu lihat permainanku. Siapa yang akan menang, Antara aku dan dia..."

Ungkap Obito yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan sosok itu sambil mengancingkan semua kancing kemeja putihnya.

Sosok itupun tersenyum rendah setelah mendengar kata-kata Obito tadi. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik untuk disaksikan setelah Dunia mengalami kehancuran. Pertarungan strategi, Antara Obito Uchiha dan Minato Namikaze.

Sosok itu memungut sebuah pisau bedah. Tanpa ada tujuan pasti ia menyayat lengannya sendiri. Darah mengucur keluar dari luka sayatan itu. Sosok tersebut memandangi lukanya sendiri. Coba membandingkan sakit luka itu dengan luka di hatinya di masa lalu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kulihat dari Dunia yang menjijikan ini. Akan kuhapus semua harapan palsu yang tercipta dari kata-kata. Akan kulenyapkan seluruh kasih dan cinta yang semu. Dunia ini... Akan menjadi peradaban yang terbuang... Seperti aku yang telah terbuang oleh Dunia."

Ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya.

Berjalan santai, Obito memakai kembali jas hitam miliknya. Ia berjalan di lorong-lorong koridor sepi. Menuju kearah pintu yang terhubung ke Dunia luar. Dunia para orang mati.

"Akan kutunjukkan pada Dunia ini... Arti dari penderitaan yang sebenarnya."

.

.

.

.

**Drep! Drep! Drep! Drep!...**

Seseorang berlari di tengah lorong yang gelap. Flashlight kecil yang terpasang di Sub-Machine Gun P90 miliknya menjadi satu-satunya penerang jalan yang ia punya. Seorang diri terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Seolah-olah tengah dikejar oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Direksi matanya melihat pintu yang terbuka di tengah lorong. Tanpa banyak pilihan ia langsung berkelok dan masuk kedalam sana.

Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruangan pertemuan VIP gedung Kementrian Konoha. Dengan tergesa langsung ditutupnya pintu tersebut. Nafas yang tersenggal membuatnya harus bersandar sejenak di depan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Mulai menstabilkan deru nafasnya, Pria tersebut mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat..."

Ucap Kakashi memperhatikan layar ponsel penunjuk jam di tangannya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 22:40 malam. Dirasa akan masih ada banyak waktu yang tersisa baginya sebelum operasi besar unit divisi pertahanan Konoha dimulai.

**Braakkk!**

**Brakk-Brakk-Brakkk!**

Tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak dengan paksa. Kakashi menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai kunci yang mengalangi pintu tersebut untuk terbuka. Sesuatu yang terbesit di pikirannya saat ini. Jika ia tidak segera meloloskan diri dari mereka secepatnya, Misinya akan menjadi kacau balau.

Kakashi melepas slot amunisi yang ada di bagian atas senjatanya untuk melihat sisa peluru yang ia punya.

"Sepertinya ini saat-saat yang buruk untukku..."

Ucapnya pelan melihat sedikit peluru yang tersisa untuknya. Pria tersebut memasangnya kembali. Dan bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka yang kini hampir bisa membuka pintu secara paksa.

"...Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Imbuhnya lagi.

Kakashi maju kedepan dan berbalik dengan cepat menghadap ke pintu itu. P90 miliknya telah siap terbidik kearah sana.

**Blaamm!**

Akhirnya pintu terbuka keras. Zombie-Zombie ganas kelaparan bermunculan melalui pintu tersebut. Berlari liar menuju kearah Kakashi berdiri.

"Haaaarrrkkhh!"

Seorang wanita berpakaian compang-camping penuh darah di sekitar mulutnya mencoba menyerang Kakashi.

**Derrrrttt...**

Beberapa butir peluru melesat menghujam tepat ke kepalanya. Membuat wanita tersebut terjungkal jatuh kebelakang.

"Maaf, Aku tidak bermaksud kasar pada wanita."

Oceh Kakashi tidak jelas.

Bukan hanya wanita itu saja yang mencoba menyerang Kakashi. Tujuh sampai delapan mayat hidup kelaparan datang dengan cepat kearahnya. Membuat Kakashi berbalik dan berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Seseorang berhasil mencengkram bahunya. Tapi Kakashi malah melempar senjata yang ia punya dan menarik sebuah lemari besar. Zombie tersebut akan menarik tubuh Kakashi. Namun lemari besar di sampingnya terlebih dulu jatuh tepat menimpa tubuhnya.

Untuk sedetik, Kakashi berhasil lolos dari yang satu ini. Tapi Zombie-Zombie buas yang lain terus mengejarnya dari belakang.

Kakashi kembali berlari kearah meja pertemuan. Beberapa Zombie kelaparan mengikutinya. Ia menaiki meja tersebut dan melompat keatas. Bergelantungan di baling-baling kipas angin besar di langit-langit ruangan. Membuat beberapa Zombie yang mengejarnya terkecoh dan menabar meja di bawahnya. Saling tabrak membuat makhluk-makhluk itu terpeleset berjatuhan di lantai.

Kakashi melepaskan pegangannya dan turun dari baling-baling kipas saat melihat kesempatan itu. Bergegas Kakashi kembali berlari menuju pintu untuk keluar. Namun lagi-lagi ada mayat hidup yang menghadang jalannya.

"Sepertinya kalian mulai menyukaiku."

Ucapnya lagi-lagi tidak jelas pada siapa.

Mayat hidup di depan pintu tersebut hampir berhasil mencengkram dirinya. Tapi Kakashi melakukan Slide kebawah dan meluncur bebas di lantai. Membuatnya melewati kolong kaki Zombie itu. Namun tangannya tidak diam begitu saja. Kakashi menarik pergelangan kaki Zombie tersebut hingga membuatnya jatuh membentur lantai dengan keras.

"Maaf, Aku duluan."

Ucapnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka, Dan menuju cepat kearah dua pintu besar gedung Kementrian ini.

Kakashi membuka pintu keluar tersebut, Lalu menutupnya rapat kembali setelah ia melewatinya. Untuk sesaat Kakashi berhasil menghindar dari kejaran Zombie-Zombie mengerikan di dalam gedung itu. Tapi apakah ia akan kembali berhasil lolos dari Zombie-Zombie ganas yang ada di Kota ini...?

"Astaga... Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk untukku."

Ucapnya lemas setelah direksi kedua matanya melihat kedepan. Belasan... Bahkan puluhan Zombie yang memadati halaman gedung Kementrian tengah melihat kearahnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yoo...!

Felix-Kun kembali hadir lhoo...

Maaf untuk para pembaca yang sudah menunggu terlaaaaaalu lama menantikan Update Chapter yang ke-6 ini

Karna masalah teknis (Andro buat nulis ceritanya mati total) membuat lanjutkan Chapter yang lalu jadi tersendat lama.

Feel untuk membuat cerita ini juga agak hilang dan ngeblank... Jadi susah sendiri deh

Sekali lagi Author benar-benar banyak minta maaf... m(_ _)m


	7. At Night In The City

Cahaya putih redup beberapa kali berketip. Pertanda bahwa lentera yang menerangi kapal mereka seperti telah usang termakan waktu. Daya yang diberikannya juga tidak cukup terang. Tapi setidaknya mampu memberikan sedikit bantuan penerangan untuk enam Survivor yang sampai saat ini masih beruntung untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Berjuang begitu keras dari Neraka yang tercipta akibat keegoisan manusia itu sendiri. Ingatan mengerikan yang begitu kelam, Semenjak hari bencana itu tiba. Hari di mana semua kengerian ini berawal tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu pasti apa penyebab. Sebuah hari penghakiman, Di mana dengan mata mereka sendiri, Melihat satu persatu teman-teman yang mereka miliki mati mengenaskan.

Di antara mereka, Seorang pemuda tengah melepas slot Magazen usangnya. Menggantinya dengan slot Magazen yang baru dengan 5 butir peluru lengkap terisi penuh di dalamnya. Malam semakin larut. Tapi ada suatu hal penting yang harus mereka lakukan hingga harus kembali ke Kota Konoha yang telah luluh lantak. Dengan ini Sasuke telah siap dengan resiko dan segala hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti. Begitu juga dengan sahabat berambut kuning di sampingnya.

Naruto menekan satu tombol kecil di sisi Frame Glock-17 miliknya. Sehingga membuat slot Magazen yang melekat kini meluncur jatuh. Tangan kiri Naruto menangkap slot itu. Mulai menghitung berapa sisa butir amunisi yang ia miliki.

Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Dan semua orang di yang ada di kapal ini memasang raut serius. Termasuk juga Anko, Satu-satunya guru yang saat ini ada bersama dengan mereka. Namun kedua manik itu selalu saja melirik seseorang. Pandangannya selalu saja terlempar untuk salah satu muridnya di sana. Melihat apa saja yang tengah Naruto lakukan. Melihat setiap lekuk wajahnya. Melihat perbedaan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat terakhir mereka terpisah. Arah pandangannya selalu lekat pada Naruto. Luka dan bekas darah di sudut bibirnya, Entah membuat Anko mengingat saat-saat itu.

'Waktu telah berlalu lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Kau telah banyak berubah dari seorang yang kukenal dulu. Bukankah begitu... Naruto Namikaze-kun...?'

Ungkap Anko dalam hatinya memandang begitu dalam sosok Naruto

Saat-saat ia masih mengajar di Konoha Gakuen. Mengingat bagaimana satu muridnya itu selalu saja menyita perhatian dan waktunya.

**Flashback...**

.

.

.

.

Awan-awan di atas langit Konoha terbawa oleh angin yang menari. Membawa tumpukan buku-buku di pangkuan tangannya, Anko berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang telah agak sepi. Begitu banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan membuat Anko terpaksa harus terpenjara di sekolah hingga menjelang sore.

"Hhhh..."

Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Mungkin ia butuh istirahat panjang esok hari. Namun sesuatu membuat perhatiannya terpecah sesaat setelah mendengar sepenggal percakapan 4 siswi yang sedang mengobrol di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Ne, Ne... Apa kau dengar kejadian tadi?"

"Nani-Nani...?"

"Ano sa... Kudengar dia kembali membuat ulah lagi di dekat sekolah."

"Dia...?"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu... Etto... Naruto-senpai, Dari kelas XII-4...?"

"Sou-Sou..!"

"Ah, Senpai yang itu. Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu, hm...?"

"Ayo katakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi..."

"Ara... Ternyata benar, Kau mempunyai rasa pada orang itu bukan...?"

"Hontou ni? Kau memiliki rasa pada Senpai yang berisik itu?"

"Mooo... Kalian jangan menggodaku seperti itu! Naruto-senpai itu menurutku bukan murid yang selalu berisik. Terkadang dia juga bisa bersikap lembut pada adik-adik kelasnya. Bukankah itu benar, Ya kan?"

"Eh'em... Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh hati dengan salah satu Senpai di sekolah ini..."

"Sudahlah, Cepat ceritakan saja ada apa dengannya!"

"Ahaha... Ha'i-Ha'i... Etto... Kudengar, Saat sekolah telah usai tadi, Naruto berkelahi dengan sekelompok geng berandalan di dekat sekolah."

"Benarkah...? Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti detailnya. Tapi saat ini dia masih ditahan di ruang guru."

"Ah, Kudengar dari murid-murid yang lain, Sasuke-senpai dan Kiba-senpai juga ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian itu."

"Sungguh? Aku baru tahu hal itu."

Tiba-tiba seseorang berhenti di depan mereka berempat. Dengan membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya, Anko berdiri melihat kearah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sekolah sore-sore seperti ini?"

Tanya Anko pada mereka.

"S-Sensei...?!"

Kejut mereka berempat bersamaan. Tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada seorang guru yang menegur mereka secara tidak terduga.

"Dari pada membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu di sini, Bukankah lebih baik kalian pulang dan kerjakan PR kalian?."

Ucap Anko menasihati murid-muridnya yang masih saja berkumpul di sekolah untuk mengobrol kesana-kemari tidak jelas.

"H-Ha'i, Sumimasen deshita..."

Ucap mereka bersamaan membungkuk dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Anko sejenak memperhatikan kepergian mereka berempat. Namun kemudian, Perhatian itu mulai teralihkan menuju ke gedung sekolah sebelah. Kedua maniknya terhatikan mematap kearah ruang para guru.

.

.

.

.

**Braaakkk...!**

Seorang guru menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan, Hah?!"

Bentaknya pada tiga pemuda yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ketiga murid tersebut hanya diam tidak memperdulikan ucapannya sama sekali.

"Aku bertanya pada kalian! Kenapa kalian diam saja seperti patung?!"

Teriak guru tersebut dengan nada tinggi. Lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan ketiga anak ini membuat darahnya naik. Masalah, Masalah, Masalah. Selalu saja di antara ketiga anak ini yang menjadi biangnya.

Tidak banyak guru yang masih menetap di area sekolah saat hari telah menjelang sore. Jika ada pun mungkin menetap sesaat untuk selesaikan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk yang harus diselesaikan hari itu juga. Namun nampaknya ada pengecualian untuk seorang guru baru yang duduk di mejanya tak jauh dari keributan mereka. Sambil bertopang dagu memandangi ketiga murid yang tengah dimarahi habis-habisan di sana, Kakashi Hatake duduk begitu santai tanpa ada beban di pundaknya sebagai seorang guru SMA Konoha Gakuen. Bahkan sebenarnya tidak lagi tersisa tugas-tugas yang harus ia selesaikan di hari ini. Namun tanpa alasan yang jelas ia masih saja duduk manis dan memperhatikan ketiga murid yang terkenal gemar mencari biang keributan. Terutama seorang pemuda yang bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze. Pandangan Kakashi selalu saja menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan seperti ingin tahu lebih dalam.

"Hei, Kalian bertiga! Cepat jawab aku sekarang juga kenapa kalian berkelahi di luar sekolah tadi...?!

" Hhhh..."

Desah Naruto malas mendengar ocehan guru di depannya itu.

**Twiiich...**

Muncul perempatan di kening guru tersebut ketika melihat reaksi Naruto barusan.

"Apa-apaan dengan reaksimu itu oeii, Naruto?!"

Tanyanya dengan berteriak emosi di depan pemuda berambut kuning rancung tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru di sana terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok wanita muda yang kesusahan membawa barang-barang bawaannya melangkah masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Kurasa aku mendengar sedikit keributan saat sampai di depan pintu. Apa yang telah terjadi...?"

Ucap Anko bertanya sambil meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya itu di atas meja guru miliknya.

Seluruh pasang mata kini teralihkan pada kedatangannya. Termasuk Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan Kakashi. Setelah merapikan mejanya, Anko lekas berbalik untuk mendapat konfirmasi atas keributan yang sempat ia dengar di luar pintu tadi. Walau sebenarnya ia telah tahu tentang ketiga murid itu dari obrolan gadis-gadis kelas satu.

"Mereka bertiga mencari masalah lagi."

Jawab guru yang berada tepat di depan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, Ya kan?! Bukan kami yang mencari masalah!"

Elak Kiba membantah.

"Diam kau anak muda! Kalian bertiga beruntung kepala sekolah yang mengurus gerombolan geng-geng itu! Harusnya kalian bersyukur masih dapat berdiri di hadapanku tanpa luka serius!."

"Bahkan tanpa Jiraya-sensei pun kami akan baik-baik saja. Kuso... Padahal kami hampir saja menang."

Ucap Naruto pelan menanggapinya. Membuat darah guru tersebut benar-benar mendidih.

"Ini bukan tentang menang atau kalah, Bodoh! Ini tentang keselamatan kalian!."

"Cih..."

"Jangan mendecih di depanku, Narutoo!"

"Hhh..."

Anko mendesah pelan melihat keributan ini.

"Iruka-san, Sepertinya anda sangat kerepotan lagi-lagi menghadapi mereka bertiga. Jadi... Kali ini biarkan aku yang mengurus mereka. Akan kuselesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku secepat mungkin."

Kata Anko coba memberi saran.

"Kurasa ada benarnya juga. Anda tidak ingin menghabiskan hari hanya dengan memarahi mereka bertiga bukan...?"

Ungkap Kakashi yang semenjak tadi berdiam diri dan hanya memperhatikan. Dari tiap katanya, Seperti ada maksud tersendiri. Entah itu seperti mendukung Anko, Atau ada maksud yang lain.

"Tapi-... Hhh... Baiklah. Aku sudah lelah berteriak terus-menerus sejak tadi. Kuserahkan padamu, Anko-san."

Jawab Iruka lesu sambil membawa tasnya berjalan keluar untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hhhh... Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi... Bisakah kalian ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Ucap Anko-sensei dengan nada lembut sambil berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mereka tetap hening dalam diam tanpa ada satupun yang beradu pandang dengan Anko. Entah itu Sasuke, Naruto, Atau pun Kiba.

"Sebenarnya aku telah mengetahui bahwa kalian terlibat perkelahian dengan segerombolan geng di luar sekolah. Apapun yang akan kalian katakan... Aku akan mempercayainya. Jadi, Katakan padaku apa alasan kalian hingga terjadi keributan di luar sana."

Lanjut guru muda itu lagi mencoba meredam suasana yang telah terlanjur kaku di antara mereka.

"Aku... Hanya tidak suka..."

Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melihat kearah lain. Dari kata-kata itu, Naruto terdengar seperti ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya. Pemuda itu masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. Namun, Bagi Anko menunggu tidaklah jadi masalah baginya asal ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat...

"Aku hanya... Tidak suka melihat mereka mengganggu Hinata. Aku sangat muak... Melihat siapa pun yang mengganggunya. Siapa pun dia aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghajar wajah orang yang telah membuat Hinata menangis. Hanya itu alasan yang kupunya."

Ungkap Naruto menceritakan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Kedua manik indah sebiru Safir itu seakan sendu mengingat kembali bagaimana air mata Hinata menitik jatuh. Gemetar dan ketakutan saat ditindas 7 pemuda berandalan dari geng yang ditakuti di sela likuk Kota Konoha.

**'Ya... Itulah yang kau katakan padaku saat itu. Dibalik pendirian dan tekadmu yang kuat, Kau menunjukkan padaku sisi lain dari dirimu yang sebenarnya.'**

**'Hatimu benar-benar lembut... Benar-benar baik dan tulus dibalik kepribadianmu yang keras kepala. Kau begitu kacau dan ceroboh jika itu soal seseorang yang berharga bagimu. Tapi, Memang itulah yang membentuk dirimu sampai saat ini.'**

"Aku sudah mendengar alasan dari Namikaze. Lalu, Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua...?"

Tanya Anko sambil melirik Sasuke dan Kiba yang berdiri tepat di samping Naruto.

"Tidak perlu alasan yang rumit untuk di jelaskan. Bocah ini memaksaku. Aku sudah bilang tidak mau tapi, Dia berlutut sambil mencium ujung sepatuku untuk membantunya. Apa boleh buat bukan."

Jawab Sasuke dengan santainya sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"O-Oeii... Apa yang kau katakan, Apa yang kau bicarakan, Apa yang kau maksudkan Oeii...?!"

Sanggah Naruto cepat setelah mendengar alasan yang begitu dibuat-buat oleh Sasuke.

"Begitu. Lalu..."

Anko menoleh kepada Kiba.

"Tadi dia menghipnotisku. Secara tidak langsung sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak terlibat. Bukan hanya berandalan sekolah. Naruto itu juga tukang sulap, Sensei."

Ucap Kiba meniru gaya bicara Sasuke yang santi dalam mengutarakan alasannya.

Mendengar ucapan yang sangat menusuk hati dari kedua orang itu membuat satu pertigaan muncul di kening Naruto seketika.

"Ka-... Kampret..."

Ucap Naruto pelan melirik kedua sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Anko hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda mengerti dan menerima kedua alasan itu. Walau dirinya pun tahu sama sekali tidak ada kebenaran di antara kedua alasan konyol itu.

"Mahh... Bagaimanapun yang telah terjadi tetaplah telah terjadi. Alasan seperti apapun tetaplah ada hukuman bagi yang salah."

Sahut Anko sambil berbalik dan kembali ke mejanya. Sedangkan Kakashi masih memperhatikan mereka sambil bertopang dagu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Anko mengambil sebuah buku khusus sekolah yang mempunyai cap Konoha Gakuen di tiap lembarnya. Anko merobek 3 lembar kertas dari buku tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku akan memberi sedikit hukuman untuk kalian karena Iruka-sensei telah menyerahkan masalah ini padaku. Bawa kertas ini kepada orang tua kalian untuk menulis permintaan maaf atas kejadian ini. Ingat... Yang menulis adalah orang tua kalian sendiri. Dan jangan lupa untuk meminta tanda tangan beserta nama terang mereka. Kalian paham...?"

Tanya Anko sambil memberikan ketiga lembar kertas itu kepada tiga pemuda di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Kakashi melirik Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan kertas putih itu. Mendengar instruksi dari Anko-sensei tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk hukuman mereka, Membuat kedua mata Naruto kembali meredup. Kakashi melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Sore sudah semakin senja. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

Ucap Anko sambil merapikan buku-buku di mejanya.

Mereka bertiga mulai melangkahkan kaki dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Hingga bunyi pintu yang tertutup lalu terdengar. Menandakan hanya tersisa Anko dan Kakashi saja yang ada di ruang guru ini.

"Mereka mungkin tidak akan ragu untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang telah mereka lakukan hari ini suatu saat nanti jika kau terus memanjakan mereka seperti itu. Yahh... Pada akhirnya Kepala Sekolah lah yang lagi-lagi akan kerepotan."

Sahut Kakashi tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama mengunci suara. Tiap kritikannya tidak membuat Anko terkejut. Guru muda itu tetap merapikan barang-barang yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Apa sikapku terlalu lembek...? Lalu apa yang sebaiknya harus kulakukan untuk memarahi mereka saat kau hanya berdiam diri saja tadi...?"

Balas Anko dengan tenang menyikapi kritikan dari Kakashi.

"Yahh... Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kumaksud. Biar kuulangi kembali. Dia mungkin tidak akan ragu untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan hari ini suatu saat nanti, Jika kau terus memanjakan mereka seperti tadi... Anko-sensei."

Jawab Kakashi setelahnya. Entah kenapa kedua tangan Anko berhenti seketika. Tentu Anko mengerti apa yang Kakashi maksud. Dan tentu ia mengerti siapa yang Kakashi maksud.

.

.

"Dilihat dari segi manapun... Ini terlihat seperti hukuman yang ringan. Tapi benar-benar gawat jika orang tuaku mengetahui masalah ini. Belum lagi, Mereka sendiri yang harus menulis permintaan maafnya. Hahhhh... Benar-benar merepotkan."

Ucap Kiba sambil mengangkat selembar kertas di tangannya tinggi-tinggi keatas. Sesaat dia nerpikir bahwa hukuman yang diberikan Anko-sensei padanya hanya hukuman sepeleh. Tapi sepertinya ia telah salah mengira.

Mereka bertiga bersandar pada pegangan tangga sekolah. Merenungi nasib mereka yang mungkin nanti akan memburuk saat tiba di rumah. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang tua mereka ketika tahu bahwa mereka telah terlibat perkelahian sepulang sekolah. Terlebih lagi untuk Naruto, Yang lemah bersandar dan terus-menerus memperhatikan lembaran kosong yang digenggamnya.

"Apa boleh buat bukan... Lebih baik kita segera pulang sekarang. Hasilnya akan sama saja walau kita pulang terlalu larut. Ikuze..."

Sahut Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi. Pemikiran yang selalu sederhana darinya. Namun selalu benar.

Kiba kemudian menyusul langkah Sasuke yang telah menuruni bebrapa anak tangga.

"Hhhh..."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan akan segera menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang telah jauh menuruni tangga. Namun sebuah tangan menggenggam pundaknya. Membuat langkah pemuda itu berhenti di tengah belasan anak tangga.

Naruto menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah menghentikan langkahnya. Raut sendu itu sedikit terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa seorang yang menggenggam pundaknya adalah Anko-sensei.

"...?"

Naruto sedikit bingung. Kenapa Anko-sensei menyusulnya?. Kenapa Anko-sensei menghentikan langkahnya?. Setidaknya itulah yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu di sini...?"

Anko-sensei bertanya padanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto menjadi lebih bingung. Membuat pemuda itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Reaksimu berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan ocehan Iruka-sensei tadi. Terlebih... Ekspresi wajahmu sangat berbeda dari kedua temanmu yang nampaknya tenang-tenang saja saat menerima hukuman itu dariku. Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang sangat mengganggumu...?"

Tanya Anko lagi padanya.

Memang benar... Raut wajah Naruto begitu terpukul, Begitu sendu saat mengetahui bahwa harus orangan tuanya sendiri yang menulis surat permintaan maaf itu. Tapi apa alasan Naruto hingga jadi seperti ini?. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Kiba sepertinya tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

"..."

"...Setelah ini, Mungkin aku akan meminta Ibu untuk menuliskannya. Karena mungkin Ayah akan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Ucap Naruto yang sesaat terdiam.

"Jadi Ibumu yang akan menuliskannya... Memang benar jika mungkin Ibumu akan marah padamu nanti. Tapi bukankah kau berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal wajar setelah kau melakukan kesalahan?."

Sahut Anko kembali bertanya dengan nada yang halus.

"Bahkan jika Ibu memarahiku pun itu tidak jadi masalah..."

Naruto kemudian duduk di tangga sambil menjawab pelan. Lalu Anko pun ikut duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Lalu...?"

"Yang jadi masalahnya... Ibu tak pernah memarahiku walau aku melakukan banyak kesalahan. Sebanyak apa pun... Seperti apa pun juga... Ia tak pernah menyalahkanku."

"..."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya bisa melihat kebawah. Tangannya meremas seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Sangat sakit... Dadanya begitu terasa sakit. Yang tanpa sadar setitik bulir air mata telah tertumpah dari sudut pelupuk matanya.

"Sebenarnya, Sudah cukup aku menjadi beban untuk Ibu. Sudah cukup aku membuatnya bersedih melihatku yang seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak membuat kesalahan. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihnya. Bagiku... Melihat air matanya yang jatuh karena diriku, Itu lebih menyakitkan dari apa pun juga..."

Ungkap Naruto dengan penuh kesedihan.

Anko terdiam cukup lama. Kali ini Anko benar-benar tertegun melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasa ia kenal sebagai murid yang ceria dan berisik. Untuk pertama kalinya... Anko melihat sisi lain dari Naruto. Sisi lemah yang pemuda itu sembunyikan selama ini. Melihat sisi Naruto yang begitu rapuh. Yang benar-benar mengerti akan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh seorang Ibu. Naruto benar-benar sangat menyayangi Ibunya.

**'Aku masih ingat perasaan saat itu...'**

**'Naruto Namikaze-kun... Saat aku berada di sampingmu waktu itu... Dan melihat sisi lain darimu yang mungkin tak pernah terlihat oleh orang lain... Membuatku tersadar oleh perasaan itu.'**

"..."

Naruto sedikit bingung dan terkejut saat Anko menarik kertas yang ada di tangannya. Anko mulai menggoreskan tinta pada selembar kertas kosong tersebut dengan rangkaian kata maaf.

"S... Sensei..."

Gumam Naruto pelan. Kedua manik sebiru Safir itu melebar, Ketika ia melihat Anko menuliskan surat permintaan maaf atas perkelahian yang telah ia lakukan. Yang seharusnya harus ditulis oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Anko benar-benar menuliskannya untuk Naruto.

**'Ya...'**

**'Perasaan bagaimana memiliki seorang adik...'**

"Aku tahu tidak sepenuhnya dirimu yang bersalah atas kejadian ini. Aku mengerti bagimana perasaanmu terhadap kasih sayang orang tuamu. Aku mengerti itu semua."

Ucap Anko dengan terus menuliskan rangkaian kalimat yang pas untuk keributan yang telah Naruto lakukan. Yang tanpa sadar ia telah sampai pada kalimat terakhir di penghujung surat permintaan maaf yang ia tulis.

"Siapa... Nama Ibumu..."

Tanya Anko lembut sambil tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari selembar kertas yang telah ia isikan dengan pulpen miliknya. Menunggu Naruto untuk memberikan siapa nama Ibunya.

"Ku... Kushina Uzumaki..."

"Sou ka... Nama yang indah..."

Ungkap Anko sambil dengan perlahan menulis nama Ibu Naruto di sudut bawah surat tersebut. Lalu memberikan sebuah tanda tangan yang ia buat sebagai penutup akhir dari surat permohonan maaf tersebut.

Anko bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh menatap Naruto. Ia memberikan surat yang telah ia isikan itu kepadanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jadi, Untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, Jangan pernah membuat air mata sedih Ibumu jatuh lagi. Mengerti...?"

Kata Anko lembut pada pemuda berambut kuning rancung itu. Yang malah membuat Naruto diam terpaku tanpa kata.

"Ah... Dan satu hal lagi. Mulai saat ini, Aku akan terus memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Itu karena mulai sekarang... Aku adalah kakak perempuanmu."

Ungkapnya sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Naruto. Anko tersenyum lembut padanya.

**'Mungkin memiliki adik yang berisik dan selalu membuat onar tidak buruk juga. Karena kini setiap aku berada di dekatmu... Aku merasa... Bahwa aku memiliki sosok seorang adik laki-laki yang harus kulindungi. Itulah perasaan yang kumiliki terhadapmu... Namikaze-kun.'**

.

.

**Flashback End...**

.

.

.

**"At Night Of The City"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 7 : "Pada Malam Di Dalam Kota"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains Violance &amp; Profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus menerpa setiap wajah mereka. Kapal yang mengantarkan mereka semua kembali kepada Kota yang telah hancur, Melesat capat membelah lautan. Dermaga selatan Konoha mulai terlihat di depan mata mereka. Dermaga yang sebelumnya memiliki kenangan pahit tersendiri bagi Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Anko, Dan Hinata. Karena di dermaga inilah... Mereka dipaksa untuk meninggalkan Naruto yang telah terinfeksi saat itu. Sebuah kenangan yang mungkin tak akan mudah terlupa oleh mereka. Yang membuat mereka tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto kembali apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kita semakin dekat. Hinata, Matikan lampunya."

Ucap Sasuke yang telah bangkit berdiri.

Hinata meraih lentera itu, Dan mematikannya. Membuat suasana di kapal mereka menjadi gelap. Sebuah hal yang benar dari pemikiran di benak Sasuke. Karena cahaya adalah salah satu hal yang akan menarik perhatian para mayat hidup. Akan lebih baik jika kedatangan kapal mereka ke dermaga itu tidak menimbulkan satu perhatian yang mencolok.

"Sudah saatnya ya..."

Kata Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ia melangkah kaki sambil merenggangkan otot-otot yang telah lelah. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke ujung depan kapal sambil meraih sesuatu di tas kecil yang menyatu dengan sabuk belakang pinggangnya.

"Dengan kekuatan ini, Aku merasa mampu untuk melakukan segalanya. Tidak hanya Ayahmu yang berikan tugas ini padaku. Tanpa Ayahmu katakan pun... Aku akan mencarimu. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Sona. Pasti..."

Gumamnya pelan di ujung kapal. Rambutnya menari seraya angin menghembuskannya. Ia mulai menghisap rokok matic yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sementara ini, Mau tidak mau Naruto harus tetap menggunakan rokok pemberian ayahnya itu untuk tetap hidup. Dan satu hal yang ia ketahui... Bahwa serpihan perasaan Kushina, Juga mengalir dalam alat tersebut saat Kushina membuatnya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, Kedua orang tuanya telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Hanya untuk satu alasan yang ia ketahui. Agar dirinya dapat hidup sedikit lama lagi di Dunia ini.

"Hinata, Bersiaplah. Ingat untuk tetap berada di dekatku. Mengerti?."

Kata Kiba sambil mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ah, Ha'i..."

Jawab Hinata kemudian.

Anko berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan terlihat membersihkan rok hitam pendeknya sebentar. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di samping kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagi sang Uchiha muda, Tidak disangka-sangka dirinya dan lima kawan-kawannya lagi-lagi akan kembali menginjakkan kaki di Kota para orang mati itu. Tekanan kengerian yang terpancar dari sunyi gelapnya Kota Konoha benar-benar terasa hingga ke seluruh persendian tulang-tulangnya. Mungkin bukan hanya hanya Sasuke yang merasakan hal tersebut. Pasti yang lain juga merasakannya. Merasakan ketegangan yang tercipta hanya dengan menatap betapa mengerikannya Kota itu. Dan bahkan pasti untuk seorang Naruto juga. Tapi dengan keberadaan Naruto yang sekarang telah ada bersama dengan mereka, Membuat keyakinan Sasuke lebih kuat. Seakan apa pun yang akan terjadi dapat mereka hadapi.

Di saat semua menunjukkan raut ketegangan, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Langkah-langkah pelan itu membawanya mendekat kepada sosok teman semasa kecil yang dulu sempat memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Dan mungkin ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Apakah perasaan Naruto kepada dirinya, Masih sama atau kini telah berubah.

Sakura berhenti dan berdiri tepat di samping Naruto yang nampak terlihat menghisap sesuatu seperti sebuah rokok. Asap putih keluar dari hembusan nafasnya. Membuat Sakura yakin bahwa itu mungkin benar-benar sebuah rokok. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang terpikirkan di benaknya saat ini.

"Hei..."

Panggil Sakura pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kota yang sebentar lagi akan jadi pemberhentian mereka. Naruto membuang asap ke udara, Lalu menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut.

**Buughk...**

Sakura menyikut tulang rusuk Naruto dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat Naruto melotot kesakitan di balik keterkejutannya dari apa yang telah Sakura lakukan padanya.

'G... Gadis ini-... Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan!'

Ungkap Naruto dalam hati sambil masih menahan rasa sakit di sela rusuknya.

"...Aku tahu kau itu kuat. Dan mungkin bukan aku saja yang akan mengatakan hal ini. Mereka semua pasti menyadarinya juga. Betapa kuatnya dirimu itu. Yang mampu menerjang halangan apa pun di depan dengan otakmu yang bodoh itu."

"Pasti kau terlalu bodoh untuk merasa takut ketika menyadari bahwa kita akan benar-benar kesana. Kembali ke Kota itu. Sejujurnya... Hanya dengan melihat dengan jelas Kota itu tepat di hadapanku saja, Itu sudah membuatku sedikit ketakutan. Bahkan di detik ini pun... Aku bisa merasakan sendi lututku yang mulai bergetar."

"Tapi, Walau begitu pun... Aku tidak akan pernah berdiam diri ketakutan di belakang punggungmu dan Sasuke-kun lagi. Aku akan melangkah sejajar dengan kalian berdua. Karena aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Jadi... Ayo kita cari Sona bersama-sama, Naruto."

Ungkap Sakura panjang lebar.. Mengatakan hal-hal yang mungkin terlalu berat untuk pemuda itu mengerti. Namun sepertinya Naruto masih bisa menarik sedikit garis besar dari apa yang di katakan Sakura padanya.

"...Yeah."

Jawab Naruto singkat dengan memberikan senyumnya kepada gadis beriris hijau Emerald tersebut.

"Ppssstt... Hei, Naruto. Heii..."

Naruto mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara itu berasa dari Kiba. Naruto menoleh kepada sahabatnya yang sedang mengemudikan kapal tersebut.

'Huh...?"

Tanya Naruto dengan reaksi singkat.

"Etto... Bagai-... Bagaimana cara mengerem kapal ini? Kau tahu kan, Mobil dan kendaraan lainnya memiliki tuas pedal untuk mengerem. Tapi dari tadi tadi aku tidak menemukan pedal remnya di sini."

Kiba bertanya dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya kearah kemudi kapal.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diungkapkan Kiba, Membuat Naruto diam melihatnya. Cukup lama pemuda berambut kuning itu terdiam seperti patung. Sebelum akhirnya...

"HaaaaAAAAHHHH...?!"

Teriak Naruto sangat keras hingga membuat Hinata dan yang lain hampir terkena serangan jantung oleh suaranya.

"Oei, Tunggu! Apa yang kau katakan tadi?! Maksudmu, Kau tidak bisa menghentikan kapal yang melaju ini kencang inii?! Jangan bercanda KIBAAA! Apa kau ingin membuat kita semua mati menabrak dinding sebelum melakukan apa-apa?!"

Naruto berteriak begitu keras dengan memasang ekspresi konyol di raut wajahnya tanpa memikirkan apa pun akibat hal yang telah ia lakukan. Membuat sebuah perempatan mucul di dahi Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar-getar. Sedangkan Kiba hanya memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

'Tunggu... Tanda di sebagian wajahnya, Menghilang?!'

Sesuatu terlintas di benak Sasuke ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sepertinya kembali seperti biasanya.

'Bukan hanya itu... Mata kanannya juga telah kembali normal. Apa yang terjadi?!'

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan normalnya kondisi wajah dan mata kanan Naruto. Yang sebelumnya telah hampir menyerupai makhluk yang mengerikan. Otot-otot syaraf berwarna merah juga kini tidak lagi nampak di pelipis mata kanannya. Saat ini entah kenapa wajah Naruto telah benar-benar kembali seperti semula.

"Shanaroooo!"

**BLAAAAMMM...!**

Sebuah tinju keras mendarat tepat di atas kepala Naruto. Sakura meninju pucuk kepalanya begitu keras hingga membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terkapar di lantai.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, Dasar bodoh! Apa kau ingin makhluk-makhluk itu menyadari kedatangan kita, Hah?!"

Suara Sakura tidak kalah keras dari suara Naruto sebelumnya.

"Hhhh..."

Hela nafas Sasuke melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kiba. Lalu mulai menarik tuas percepatan kapal hingga ke angka Nol.

"Kalian semua, Bersiaplah. Kau juga Naruto. Jangan harap aku akan menyeretmu lagi seperti waktu itu setelah menerima pukulan dari Sakura."

Ucap Sasuke kembali mengingatkan mereka. Terutama kepada salah satu sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring di ujung kapal.

"Hhh... Ha'i-Ha'i..."

Sahut Naruto kemudian dan mulai bangkit berdiri kembali.

Kecepatan kapal sedikit demi sedikit mulai berangsur berkurang. Tapi sepertinya sudah cukup terlambat untuk menurunkan kecepatan. Kapal yang melaju kencang ini tidak akan sempat untuk benar-benar berhenti sebelum menabrak dermaga di depan sana. Akhirnya tiba saat di mana mereka harus kembali ke Kota itu. Mungkin mulai menghitung mundur akan lebih baik.

**Glek...**

Dengan susah payah Kiba menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ditemani bersama angin yang bertiup menerpa wajah-wajah tegang mereka, Kapal semakin dekat mengantarkan mereka kepada Kota kehancuran. Perlahan kecepatan mulai menurun, Namun kapal tetap melaju kearah dermaga yang terbuat dari papan-papan kayu.

"Ini dia..."

Ucap Sasuke pelan.

**Braaaakkkhh!**

Moncong kapal menabrak keras ujung dermaga. Menciptakan suara yang sangat keras. Naruto dan Sakura melindungi mata mereka masing-masing dari kayu-kayu yang terlontar berterbangan. Kapal bergetar hebat. Hinata berpegangan erat pada Anko. Sasuke dan Kiba bertahan agar tidak terjatuh akibat goncangan hebat yang tengah terjadi.

"Tch-...!"

Decih Naruto mencoba bertahan dari hantaman keras yang terus terjadi. Poni kuning miliknya terombang-ambing kacau. Menggunakan kedua tangannya, Sebisa mungkin ia melindungi kedua matanya dari serpihan-serpihan kayu yang terlontar.

Setelah hampir separuh jalur dermaga rusak parah akibat tertabrak, Kapal mereka akhirnya berhenti dengan seketika. Asap hitam tiba-tiba langsung mengepul begitu saja keluar dari Deck mesin. Seperti yang terlihat, Kapal itu juga rusak parah dan tidak bisa lagi untuk digunakan setelah ini. Yang artinya... Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Anko dan Hinata, Benar-benar telah pertaruhkan segalanya demi mencari keberadaan satu teman mereka yang sangat berharga.

Sakura sedikit terbatuk oleh debu yang berterbangan akibat tabrakan keras tadi. Pandangan di depan kini telah tertutupi oleh asap dan debu yang pekat. Membuat jarak pandang mereka tertutup sepenuhnya. Tangan gadis itu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke udara. Berharap debu-debu yang melayang bebas itu dapat menyingkir darinya.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura. Membuat gadis cantik berambut merah jambu tersebut sedikit terkejut. Sebentar Naruto menoleh kebelakang, Kearah teman-temannya. Sasuke, Kiba, Anko, Dan juga Hinata memberikan memberikan sebuah anggukan, Sebagai tanda bahwa sepenuhnya mereka telah siap. Naruto lalu berpaling menghadap Sakura kembali. Tatapan seriusnya memandang lurus dan dalam menembus kedua iris sehijau Emerald tersebut. Sebagai sebuah tanda bahwa dirinya juga telah siap dengan segala apa pun yang akan terjadi, Sakura mengangguk pelan untuk Naruto. Seluruh orang di kapal ini telah siap menerima resiko apa pun yang ada di depan mereka nanti. Tak terkecuali untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ikuzo..."

Kata Naruto singkat. Lalu langsung melompat dari kapal. Menembus kepulan debu dan asap pekat. Diikuti oleh Sakura yang juga melompat dan menghilang dari pandangan menyusul Naruto.

"Ayo...!"

Ucap Sasuke kepada Kiba.

Kedua pemuda itu bergegas menyusul Naruto dan Sakura yang telah maju terlebih dulu. Dengan sebuah senapan api laras panjang di tangannya, Sasuke melompat dari kapal menerjang kepulan asap yang membutakan.

**Drep-Drep...**

Suara sepatu Sasuke dan Kiba berderap di atas papan kayu dermaga setelah mendarat di belakang Naruto dan Sakura. Dengan begitu, Mereka berdua dapat melihat pemandangan yang terlebih dahulu Naruto dan Sakura lihat. Anko bersama Hinata muncul di urutan terakhir. Berjalan mendekati Naruto dan yang lain yang sudah ada di depan. Dan menatap lurus kearah Kota.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan dapat sambutan hangat..."

Gumam Naruto sendiri setelah melihat apa yang teman-temannya juga lihat jauh di depan sana. Beberapa mayat hidup berjalan terseyek-seyek mendekati dermaga. Di mana telah terdengar suara benturan yang sangat keras dari sana. Membuat para mayat hidup berpakaian jaket-jaket hitam ala geng tersebut tertarik mendekat kearah kapal yang mengepul.

"Lihat... Setelah sekian lama, Sepertinya kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka."

Kata Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Kiba, Setelah melihat segerombolan mayat berjalan dengan rambut Punk dan Mohawk panjang ala berandalan. Lengkap dengan jaket-jaket hitam yang mereka kenakan yang terlihat tidak lagi utuh.

"Bagaimana jika kita saja yang berikan sambutan kepada mereka?"

Kiba mengambil beberapa tongkat pipa besi dari bekas perbaikan kapal yang telah tak terpakai. Ia melemparkan satu per satu pipa besi tersebut kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Hanya dengan melihat gerombolan anak geng yang telah menjadi Zombie di sana, Membuat rasa takut dan ketegangan mereka bertiga seakan sirna.

Setelah menerima tongkat pipa besi dari Kiba, Naruto merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Terasa kaku setelah lama tidak bergerak bebas di atas kapal. Sedangkan Sasuke menitipkan Arctic Warfare Magnum Sniper miliknya kepada Sakura di belakang.

"Ini mungkin agak frontal. Jadi, Kau jaga saja yang lain. Mengerti...?"

Ucap Sasuke pada kekasihnya. Membuat Sakura sedikit kebingungan. Jika Sasuke memilik sebuah senjata api dengan daya tembakan yang dahsyat, Dan Naruto mempunyai Handgun spesialis pertempuran jarak dekat, Kenapa kini mereka semua memilih untuk menggunakan pipa-pipa besi itu untuk menghadapi para Zombie di sana?. Sementara ini itulah hal yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Hei-... Apa yang-"

"Jangan permasalahkan ini, Sakura."

Sahut Sasuke menyela Sakura yang ingin bicara dan bertanya. Kekasihnya tersebut terlebih dahulu kembali kepada Naruto dan Kiba yang telah menunggunya.

"Ini hanya urusan lelaki. Sebuah dendam yang belum terpenuhi..."

Lanjut pemuda Uchiha itu lagi yang malah kembali membuat Sakura dan Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

Saat melihat dengan jelas Kiba, Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di sana, Para Zombie itu mulai berlari kearah ketiga pemuda tersebut. Air liur di antara darah di mulut dan gigi mereka menetes-netes saat berteriak ganas kelaparan.

"Waktu itu, Sayang kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya sampai akhir karena Jiraya-sensei. Tapi sekarang... Walau kalian telah jadi mayat hidup pun... Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya di sini. Tak akan kubiarkan lagi kalian melukai Hinata."

Gumam Naruto dengan sepucuk tongkat pipa besi di tangannya, Menatap kearah para mayat hidup yang berbondong-bondong berlari menuju kearahnya di sana.

Sesaat Anko tertegun sebentar. Melalui apa yang di dengarnya, Ia menyadari sesuatu dari sikap ketiga muridnya itu.

"Apa... Jangan-jangan..."

Kedua mata Anko melebar ketika dugaannya ternyata benar. Mayat-mayat hidup di sana, Kemungkinan adalah rombongan geng yang pernah berkelahi dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba.

Zombie-Zombie itu berlari dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Darah ada di mana-mana di sekitar wajah mereka. Terutama mulut yang penuh dengan bekas darah merah. Seolah mereka telah mendapatkan manusia untuk di serang. Namun walau begitu, Naruto tetap memasang raut wajah tenang melihat kedatangan mereka kearahnya. Manik sebiru Safir itu sesaat melihat ke lantai papan dermaga sebentar. Sebelum perlahan kembali menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Genggaman tangannya pada pipa besi miliknya mengerat dan bergetar. Otot-otot di rahangnya kini mengejang kaku.

"HhhhhhaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA!"

Teriak Naruto keras, Dan langsung melesat berlari untuk berhadapan dengan mereka. Sasuke dan Kiba pun juga langsung berlari cepat menyusul pemuda itu. Kedua fraksi saling berlari mendekati satu sama lain. Untuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba, Atau untuk gerombolan mayat-mayat hidup yang kelaparan itu. Mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"HAHHH!"

**Buaagkh!**

Bentrokan terjadi!.

Sambil berlari kencang dan melompat, Naruto menghantam kepala Zombie di depannya menggunakan kaki. Zombie itu pun terpental jatuh keras menyusur tanah.

Di satu sisi, Sasuke dan Kiba yang juga sama-sama hanya menggunakan pipa besi sebagai sebuah senjata langsung masuk begitu saja di tengah-tengah gerombolan mayat hidup yang kelaparan. Berulang kali Sasuke dan Kiba mengayunkan pipa-pipa besi itu kearah mereka dengan sangat keras. Satu per satu jatuh menyusur tanah.

Naruto begitu frontal dan membabi buta. Ia menendang dan memukul para mayat hidup yang ada di dekatnya. Darah merah pekat seketika membanjiri ujung tongkat pipa besi yang ia gunakan sebagai satu-satunya senjata yang saat ini ia gunakan.

Dari kanan dan kiri, Dua mayat hidup mencengkram bahu dan tangan Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa mengayunkan pipa besi miliknya untuk menyerang. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi nampaknya dua Zombie itu tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Cihh..."

Naruto mendecih ketika datang lagi mayat hidup yang berlari kearahnya dengan tatapan mengganas. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Terlebih pemuda itu tengah bersusah payah menjauhkan gigitan kedua mayat hidup yang mencengkramnya dar bahu dan tangannya. Zombie liar di depan semakin berlari mendekat. Membuat Naruto harus memikirkan cara tercepat dan tepat dalam mengambil sebuah tindakan.

**Buuaagghh...!**

Naruto mengayunkan kaki kanannya dengan sangat kuat keatas, Mengenai tepat ke dagu Zombie yang akan coba menyerangnya tersebut. Zombie itu terhempas jatuh kebelakang. Tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya terkunci oleh dua mayat hidup yang masih mencengkramnya, Naruto membenturkan kepalanya bergantian kearah kepala dua mayat hidup yang mencengkramnya dengan sangat keras.

"Kalian suka itu huh...?."

Ucap Naruto memaki dua Zombie yang terjatuh ketanah. Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mundur dan memandang sekelilingnya. Satu per satu para mayat hidup yang mendekat mulai bermunculan.

"Kau, Kau dan kau. Kalian terus saja berdatangan seperti kumbangan sampah."

Lanjutnya lagi sambil lebih mengeratkan genggamannya ke pipa besi yang di pegangnya. Sesaat setelah ia mundur beberapa kebelakang, Punggungnya menabrak punggung Sasuke dan punggung Kiba secara bersamaan. Sepertinya kedua temannya itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei, Sasuke. Jangan sampai jatuh kelelahan di sini. Aku tidak sudi jika harus menggendongmu nanti."

Candanya untuk Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Urusee na... Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

Sahut Sasuke dengan peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya. Berhadapan dengan Zombie sebanyak ini dengan frontal sangat merepotkan.

"Mereka datang!"

Kata Kiba di belakang mereka berdua mencoba mengingatkan.

Belasan mayat hidup serentak berlari menerjang kearah mereka bertiga sekaligus. Dengan pipa besi sebagai senjatanya, Naruto beserta Sasuke dan Kiba mengayunkan pipa besinya itu di waktu yang bersamaan. Darah terciprat di mana-mana. Beberapa mayat hidup terpelanting jatuh ketika kepala mereka terbentur pipa besi milik Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke.

Ketiga pemuda itu mulai maju dan terpisah masing-masing. Menyerang siapa saja yang ada di depannya dengan sangat frontal. Pipa besi yang ada pada genggaman mereka telah berlumuran darah merah kehitaman.

"Ini... Terlihat seperti perkelahian..."

Gumam Sakura yang melihat mereka bertiga di sana dari jauh. Anko yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya juga meng-iyakan kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan

"Kurasa kau benar. Hhhh... Mereka mulai lagi..."

Sahut Anko-sensei memegangi keningnya melihat tingkah ketiga muridnya itu.

"Ki-Kita tidak bisa diam saja di sini..."

Ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Yahh... Itulah yang akan kukatakan Hinata. Lihat, Ada satu yang mendekat."

Jawab Sakura saat melihat satu Zombie yang berlari menuju kearah mereka.

Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut mengarahkan Sniper milik Sasuke dan membidikannya. Namun tidak ada satu pun peluru yang terlontar keluar ketika Sakura menarik pelatuknya.

"Ehh...?"

Beberapa kali Sakura menarik-narik pelatuk senjata itu. Namun benar-benar tidak ada satu pun peluru yang mau keluar. Bukan karena senjata itu telah kehabisan amunisi. Tapi lebih kepada Sakura yang tidak begitu bisa menggunakan senapan berjenis Bolt-Action seperti Arctic Warfare Magnum Sniper milik Sasuke. Sakura melupakan satu hal penting untuk bisa menggunakan Sniper berjenis Bolt-Action tersebut. Yaitu menarik tuas kokang.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Maaf, Sasuke-kun... Sepertinya kau harus mengelap senjatamu lagi nanti."

Gumamnya sendiri ketika melihat satu Zombie yang semakin dekat itu.

Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, Sakura membalik senjata itu. Ia mengambil posisi seperti seorang pemukul baseball. Senjata istimewa dengan Firepower yang begitu gahar sepertinya kini lagi-lagi hanya akan menjadi tongkat pemukul bagi Sakura.

"Shanarooooo...!"

**JBuuaagghh!**

Kepala Zombie tersebut terpeluntir dan jatuh ketanah setelah Sakura memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Dan bisa terlihat, Ujung gagang Sniper milik Sasuke lagi-lagi terkotori oleh merah bercak darah.

"Heii kaliam bertiga! Aku juga tidak akan diam berdiri seperti patung saja di sini...!"

Teriak gadis berambut Pink-Soft itu yang sepertinya tertuju untuk Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke yang berada di sana.

Sakura mulai melangkah maju sambil menyingkap lengan bajunya. Dengan membawa senjata laras panjang milik kekasihnya sebagai tongkat pemukul, Sakura berjalan berat menuju kearah ketiga pemuda yang tengah terkepung oleh kerumunan Zombie berada. Akan tetapi baru saja Sakura melangkah beberapa langkah, Gendang telinganya mendengar suatu dengingan yang asing. Gadis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya.

Anko dan Hinata sepertinya juga mendengar dan menyadari sesuatu yang sedang mendekat. Ketiga wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Tepatnya kearah langit laut malam. Melihat itu, Kedua alis Sakura mengerut.

"Bukankah itu... Air Asia...?"

Tanya Sakura yang entah kepada siapa setelah melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Itu... I-Itu pesawat ya kan, Sensei..."

Hinata bertanya kepada Anko yang berada di sampingnya. Tapi Anko sama sekali tidak menjawab apa pun. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam melihat sebuah pesawat dengan dominan warna merah dan sedikit putih bertuliskan Air Asia tersebut di langit sana.

Hal yang aneh kini sedang terjadi. Mereka bertiga menyadari benar bahwa pesawat merah itu terbang terlalu rendah. Tapi yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah... Pesawat tersebut saat ini terbang merendah menuju kearah dermaga. Lebih tepatnya, Tengah menuju kearah mereka bertiga.

Dengingan mesin pesawat yang begitu bising sepertinya juga sampai terdengar ke gendang telinga Naruto, Sasuke dan Kiba. Membuat ketiga pemuda itu menghentikan seluruh geraknya.

"I-Itu..."

Kiba hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi hanya dengan melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar akan mendarat tepat di tempat ini.

"Ini gawat..."

Gumam Naruto pelan saat memperhatikan laju lintasan pesawat itu akan mendarat.

Karena ia terlalu tegang melihatnya, Naruto menjadi tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dua Zombie berlari kearahnya bersamaan dengan ganas. Mencoba menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Gwaaaarrhhh!"

"...?!"

Cukup terkejut sesaat, Tapi dengan refleks yang kini ia miliki, Naruto menendang salah satu dari mereka yang akan menyerangnya dengan keras. Sedangkan tangannya mengayunkan pipa besi yang ia genggam dengan sangat cepat.

**Craaattsss!**

Ujung pipa besi mengenai tepat di kepala Zombie tersebut. Dua Zombie yang akan menyerangnya terlempar ke segala arah.

"Sensei...! Hinata...! Sakura...! Cepat pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga! Aku akan membukakan jalan untuk kita!"

Teriak Naruto pada ketiga orang yang masih tertegun melihat pesawat yang akan jatuh menabrak mereka.

"Ayo...!"

Ajak Anko kepada Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga mulai melangkah dan berlari ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Kiba, Sasuke, Bantu aku!"

Ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pipa besi yang ia pegang dan menarik sebuah senjata genggam dari holster miliknya.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Sahut Sasuke sambil mengayunkan pipa besinya.

**Buuaaaghk!**

Mayat hidup yang ada di depannya terpelanting jatuh dengan tengkorak kepala yang retak hingga berlumuran darah.

"Cepat-Cepat-Cepat...!"

Kata Kiba yang membantu Naruyo membuka jalan dari banyaknya mayat hidup yang menghalangi mereka.

**Darr-Darr-Darr!**

Dengan Glock-17 di tangan kirinya, Naruto menembak dengan brutal kearah para mayat hidup yang menghalangi jalannya.

Bunyi desingan mesin pesawat begitu menggelegar. Bahkan udara pun bergetar hanya dengan suaranya saja. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Anko, Hinata dan Sakura berlari menjauh dan menghindari terjangan Zombie yang ada. Peluh bercucuran melalui pelipis Naruto. Tidak ia sangka hal ini bisa saja terjadi menimpa mereka.

Tiba-tiba bumi seperti bergoncang kuat. Ujung moncong pesawat merah itu telah menyentuh dan menabrak kapal mereka yang telah rusak di sana. Merasakan goncangan luar biasa yang menembus alas sepatunya, Sambil berlari lurus ke depan Naruto sedikit menoleh. Kedua iris sebiru Safir itu dipaksa untuk melebar. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana dermaga di sana hancur porak-poranda. Jalanan di belakang sana pun juga rusak dan hancur seketika saat bergesekan dengan badan pesawat yang tengah meluncur jatuh di atasnya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto pada gadis yang ada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya untuk berlari bersama dengan dirinya.

"Jangan lihat kebelakang! Teruslah berlari secepat yang kau bisa...!"

Teriak Naruto kemudian.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata melihat Naruto berteriak sepanik ini. Walau sebenarnya saat ini dirinya sendiri pun juga sangat-sangat panik dengan situasi yang terjadi. Namun walau bagaimana pun, Hanya berada di samping pemuda itu saja, Hinata merasa bisa melakukan apa pun dibalik semua keterbatasannya. Ia percaya, Ia sangat percaya dan mempercayakannya pada sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang saat ini tengah menariknya untuk terus berlari.

Keenam Survivor itu berhasil menembus banyaknya mayat hidup yang mengepung. Tapi guncangan bumi seolah terasa semakin parah. Zombie-Zombie yang telah mereka tinggalkan di belakang satu per satu terpental ke segala arah tertabrak laju pesawat yang sedang mendarat darurat. Banyak dari mereka yang sampai tertindas dan terseret di bawah moncong pesawat yang masih saja tidak berhenti tersebut.

Sakura, Sasuke, Dan yang lain berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Namun pesawat itu seolah-olah mengejar mereka dari belakang. Sasuke bahkan sampai memasang raut tegangnya. Keringat satu per satu menetes terbawa angin. Nyawa mereka benar-benar dipertaruhkan sekarang.

Mereka keluar dari area dermaga Konoha dan terus berlari ke jalanan besar Kota Konoha. Di samping kanan-kiri mereka berjejer gedung dan bangunan bertingkat. Sasuke berpikir dengan ini mungkin bisa menghambat laju pesawat itu dan membuatnya berhenti. Akan tetapi kenyataannya berkata lain. Pesawat yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk menyerupai pesawat itu terus-menerus menabrak bangunan di sekitarnya walau telah melambat. Jarak Naruto dan yang lain dengan pesawat yang mengejar mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh beberapa meter saja. Jika terus berlari seperti ini akan percuma. Dan mungkin tidak akan ada yang selamat di antara mereka pikir Naruto.

"Sasuke, Menyebar...!"

Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!"

Tanya Sasuke cepat karena terkejut.

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Dengan kuat Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang berlari di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tubuhnya yang didorong keras seperti itu pun terhempas ke kanan dan saling menabrak tubuh Sakura dan yang lain.

"Bertahanlah, Hinata!"

"Eh-...?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah memeluk tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Karena goncangan di sekitarnya benar-benar luar biasa. Banyak bagunan yang terbelah dan runtuh saat tersentuh oleh kedua sayap pesawat itu. Seperti gempa berskala tinggi tengah mengguncang Konoha. Hinata yang terlanjur terkejut oleh sebab Naruto yang tiba-tiba merangkul tubuhnya dengan cepat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto melompat dengan sigap berlainan arah dari Sasuke dan yang lain. Dengan tubuh rapuh Hinata yang berada dalam pelukannya, Naruto mendarat di celah gang gelap.

Laju pesawat bertuliskan Air Asia tersebut terhambat akibat bertabrakan dengan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Membuat pesawat itu berhenti di tengah-tengah jalanan besar Kota Konoha. Asap dan debu, Pohon-pohon beserta mobil rusak berserakan di mana-mana. Aspal jalanan dan bagunan tidak lagi berbentuk. Selatan Kota Konoha seperti luluh lantak dibuatnya. Tidak hanya asap hitam yang mengepul keluar dari seluruh inchi badan pesawat. Api hebat yang membakar juga membumbung di tengah-tengah badan pesawat. Hampir sebagian dari selatan Kota ini hancur tak berbentuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang tengah berjalan di sela-sela bangku penonton di sebuah stadion lapangan basket. Tidak ada cahaya yang cukup untuk mengeksposnya. Hanya setelan jas hitam yang terlihat.

Pria itu menuruni tangga satu per satu dan mulai membuka ponsel miliknya. Setelah menekan digit angka yang dibutuhkan, Pria tersebut menempelkan ponsel itu ke dekat telinganya. Nada tanda sedang tersambungkan terdengar. Sambil terus berjalan ia menunggu seseorang yang sedang dihubunginya untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"...Apa kau sudah tiba?"

Ucap seseorang dalam ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Bagaimana penelitianmu... Orochimaru?"

Balas pria itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berubah, Obito. Selalu saja menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan yang baru."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi denganmu sekarang."

Jawab pria bernama Obito tersebut. Sejenak ia berhenti menuruni tangga dan mutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku penonton stadium.

"Hahaha... Baiklah. Semua persiapanku telah selesai."

Jawab Orochimaru melalui ponsel milik Obito.

"Segera lepaskan mereka... Para Huntermu itu."

Sahut Obito dengan nada datar.

"Akan kulakukan. Tapi... Obito... Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa saat ini kau terlalu ceroboh... Huh?"

"Diam dan lakukan saja tugasmu. Bagaimana pun juga, Kita memiliki hal untuk dilakukan masing-masing. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan tamuku di tempat ini."

Balas Obito masih dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Kau mungkin memiliki tujuan. Tapi orang bernama Minato Namikaze itu juga pasti memiliki sebuah rencana yang selangkah akan menghentikanmu."

Sahut Orochimaru yang mengutarakan opininya tentang apa yang akan Obito lakukan saat ini.

"Orochimaru..."

"...Huh?"

"Apa kau sudah berhenti mengoceh...?"

Ucap Obito dengan sakartis. Membuat Orochimaru tertawa kemudian.

"Hahaha... Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskan mereka sekarang."

**Tut... Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Panggilan mereka terputus, Dan dengan ini berakhir sudah pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

Obito memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke saku dalam jas. Kemudian ia mulai membuka tas hitam yang telah ada di bawah kakinya. Obito menarik sebuah laptop dan membuka layarnya. Di gedung stadium yang begitu hening ini, Jari-jari Obito mulai mengoprasikan laptop yang ada padanya.

"Akan kumulai dengan meretas kontrol komunikasi mereka."

Ucapnya sendiri di tempat itu.

Jari-jari Obito memasukkan Key Data Pass yang ia butuhkan dalam tampilan Software peretas miliknya. Ia begitu tenang dalam mengolah waktu. Ada suatu rencana yang telah ia buat untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan.

"Sekarang coba kita lihat... Siapa yang akan menjadi serigala. Dan siapa yang akan menjadi domba kebingungan. Minato Namikaze."

Gumamnya dengan senyum sarkastis.

.

.

.

.

Suasana malam jalanan selatan Kota Konoha yang tidak lagi berbentuk. Begitu berantakan dan porak-poranda oleh satu insiden hebat jatuhnya sebuah pesawat besar. Meluluh lantakkan segala apa yang diterjangnya. Kilatan cahaya dari api yang berkobar dari belakang badan pesawat menerangi malam-malam sunyi Kota para orang mati ini. Asap membumbung tinggi ke langit-langit beserta dengan lidah-lidah api yang memercik ke udara.

Di dekat lokasi itu, Di mana debu berserakan, Dua remaja tengah terkapar di tengah-tengah gang gelap. Setelah sekian lama tidak sadarkan diri, Seorang pemuda berambut kuning perlahan mulai membuka kedua manik sebiru Safir miliknya.

"..."

Hal pertama yang terlihat di depan matanya, Adalah langit Kota ini yang gelap sendu. Tidak banyak bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Hanya debu dan asap yang berterbangan. Setelah sejenak memperhatikan langit di sana, Pemuda itu melirik seorang gadis yang masih belum sadarkam diri di atas tubuhnya. Ia melihat raut wajah tenang gadis tersebut.

Walau ia mengenakan kemeja biru tua beserta rompi tipis yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, Namun pemuda itu masih bisa merasakan detak jantung gadis tersebut. Yang menandakan bahwa seorang gadis yang telah ia selamatkan bersama dirinya masihlah hidup.

Tangan pemuda itu masih merangkul tubuh gadis yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik gadis berponi tersebut. Sambil menunggu tubuhnya untuk dapat bergerak kembali, Pemuda itu menggunakan waktunya untuk terus mengelus rambut halus milik gadis yang menindihinya.

"...Ngg-"

Sebuah suara terdengar. Gadis itu perlahan mulai bergerak dan membuka mata. Kedua manik itu samar memperhatikan wajah seorang pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

"Naru... To-kun..."

Gumamnya pelan saat kesadarannya telah kembali seutuhnya.

"Tidak apa... Kita masih selamat. Tetaplah seperti ini sebentar saja... Hinata."

Ucap Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata lembut. Seolah tidak memperbolehkan gadis itu pergi kemana pun.

Hinata terdiam. Merasakan kehangatan yang Naruto bagikan pada dirinya. Dipeluk seperti ini, Dengan tubuh yang saling tertindih, Membuat Hinata memilih untuk diam sejenak seperti yang Naruto katakan. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Hinata menyadari ada sesuatu yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Hinata melihat kearah telapak tangan miliknya tersebut. Dan itu membuatnya sangat terkejut, Mengetahui bahwa darah milik seseorang telah membasahi telapak tangannya.

"...?!"

Menyadari bahwa bercak darah itu bukanlah darah miliknya, Hinata bergegas melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Dengan begitu, Hinata bisa melihat dari mana bercak darah itu berasal.

"Na-... Naruto-kun...?!"

Pekiknya saat melihat sebuah potongan plat logam menembus sebelah perut Naruto.

Ketika Hinata telah mengetahui lukanya, Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ketahuan ya... Hhh..."

Entah kenapa raut wajah Naruto begitu tenang walau lambungnya jelas-jelas tengah terluka parah seperti itu. Walau sebenarnya, Pemuda itu sedang menahan sekuat tenaga rasa sakit yang menghujamnya. Agar Hinata tidak menjadi begitu panik dan khawatir. Alasan Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk tetap diam di pelukannya, Adalah agar Hinata tidak bisa melihat luka ini. Namun sepertinya kini telah terbongkar.

Naruto terdiam saat melihat embun-embun di sudut mata Hinata yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Kenyataannya, Hinata menjadi begitu khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Namun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan luka itu. Membuat Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata... Mungkin ini sedikit sakit... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa."

Ucap Naruto berbohong dan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Raut wajah yang tengah mati-matian menahan rasa sakit jelas-jelas terlihat darinya.

"Tapi-..."

"Ssssttt..."

Naruto mengangkat satu jarinya, Memberitahu agar Hinata diam sejenak. Samar-samar indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu.

'Kuso... Di mana senjataku...'

Gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengedarkan direksi pandangannya ke sekitar.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang saat ini tengah terduduk kesakitan di tengah gang itu mencari-cari sesuatu di tanah. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menemukan senjata miliknya yang ia cari, Pintu pesawat yang tepat di depannya terbuka.

"Tch..."

Decihnya menutupi hidungnya ketika asap hitam berhembus keluar dari balik pintu yang telah terbuka tersebut. Bersama dengan Hinata, Naruto memperhatikan pintu yang telah terbuka itu. Begitu gelap di dalam sana. Hanya ada debu yang berterbangan dan asap yang keluar. Namun indra pendengarannya lagi-lagi mendengar sesuatu. Ia mendengar suatu suara serak yang kini sangat familiar di gendang telinganya.

"Hinata... Cari sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai senjata..."

Ucap pelan Naruto kepada gadis itu. Seolah pemuda berambut kuning rancung tersebut tengah memperingatkan Hinata akan sesuatu yang akan datang.

"E-Eh...?" Mungkin akibat sehabis pingsan tak sadarkan diri tadi membuat Hinata tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud Naruto.

**Dreng-Dreng-Dreng-Dreng...**

Bunyi sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai pesawat terdengar. Sesuatu tengah berlari mendekat dan akan keluar dari balik pintu yang gelap itu. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Dengan luka parah yang dideritanya, Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk ini. Namun nampaknya keadaan berkata lain. Sesuatu keluar dari balik pintu pesawat tersebut dan langsung menyerangnya yang tengah terluka.

"Cih-Kusoo...!"

"Gaaarrrhhhhkkk!"

"Naruto-kuuuunnn...!"

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	8. Believe

Suasana malam jalanan selatan Kota Konoha yang kini tidak lagi berbentuk, Hening bagai kunang tertidur. Begitu berantakan dan porak-poranda oleh satu insiden hebat jatuhnya sebuah pesawat besar. Meluluh lantakkan segala apa yang telah diterjangnya. Silau cahaya api yang berkobar dari belakang badan pesawat nampak menerangi malam-malam sunyi Kota yang telah ditinggalkan ini. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke langit-langit beserta dengan lidah-lidah bara api yang memercik ke udara.

Di dekat lokasi itu, Di mana debu berserakan, Dua remaja tengah terkapar di tengah-tengah gang gelap. Setelah sekian lama tidak sadarkan diri, Seorang pemuda berambut kuning perlahan mulai membuka kedua manik sebiru Safir miliknya.

"..."

Hal pertama yang terlihat di depan matanya, Adalah langit Kota ini yang berwarna gelap sendu. Tidak banyak bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana. Hanya debu bara dan asap yang berterbangan. Setelah sejenak terdiam memperhatikan langit di sana, Pemuda itu melirik seorang gadis yang masih belum sadarkan diri di atas tubuhnya. Ia melihat raut wajah tenang gadis tersebut.

Walau ia mengenakan kemeja biru tua beserta rompi polos yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, Namun pemuda itu masih bisa merasakan detak jantung gadis tersebut. Yang menandakan bahwa seorang gadis yang telah ia selamatkan bersama dirinya masihlah hidup.

Tangan pemuda itu masih merangkul tubuh gadis yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban mengelus lembut rambut hitam milik gadis berponi tersebut. Sambil menunggu tubuhnya untuk dapat digerakan kembali, Pemuda itu menggunakan waktunya untuk terus mengelus rambut halus milik gadis yang masih terpulas menindihinya.

"...Ngg-"

Sebuah suara terdengar. Gadis itu perlahan mulai bergerak dan membuka mata. Kedua manik itu samar memperhatikan wajah seorang pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

"Naru... To-kun..."

Gumamnya pelan saat kesadarannya telah kembali seutuhnya.

"Tidak apa... Kita masih selamat. Jadi kumohon... Tetaplah seperti ini untuk sebentar saja... Hinata."

Ucap Naruto kembali merangkul Hinata dengan sangat lembut kembali ke pelukannya. Seolah tidak memperbolehkan gadis itu pergi kemana pun.

Hinata terdiam. Merasakan kehangatan yang Naruto bagikan pada dirinya. Dipeluk seperti ini, Dengan tubuh yang saling tertindih, Membuat Hinata memilih untuk diam sejenak seperti yang Naruto katakan. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Hinata menyadari ada sesuatu yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Hinata melirik kearah telapak tangan miliknya tersebut. Dan itu membuatnya sangat terkejut, Mengetahui bahwa ada merah darah yang telah membasahi telapak tangannya.

"...?!"

Menyadari bahwa bercak darah itu bukanlah darah miliknya, Hinata bergegas melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Dengan begitu, Hinata bisa melihat dari mana bercak darah itu berasal.

"Na-... Naruto-kun...?!"

Pekiknya saat melihat sebuah potongan plat logam menembus sebelah perut Naruto.

Ketika Hinata telah mengetahui lukanya, Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ketahuan ya..."

Entah kenapa raut wajah Naruto begitu tenang walau lambungnya jelas-jelas tengah terluka parah seperti itu. Walau sebenarnya, Pemuda itu sedang menahan sekuat tenaga rasa sakit yang menghujamnya. Agar Hinata tidak menjadi begitu panik dan khawatir. Alasan Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk tetap diam di pelukannya, Adalah agar Hinata tidak bisa melihat luka ini. Namun sepertinya kini telah terbongkar sudah.

Naruto terdiam saat melihat embun-embun di sudut mata Hinata yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Kenyataannya, Hinata menjadi begitu khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Namun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan luka itu. Membuat Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan khawatir, Hinata... Mungkin ini sedikit sakit... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa."

Ucap Naruto berbohong dan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Raut wajah yang tengah mati-matian menahan rasa sakit jelas-jelas terlihat darinya.

"Tapi-..."

"Ssssttt..."

Naruto mengangkat satu jarinya, Memberitahu agar Hinata diam sejenak. Samar-samar indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu.

'Kuso... Di mana senjataku...'

Gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengedarkan direksi pandangannya ke sekitar.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang saat ini tengah terduduk kesakitan di tengah gang itu mencari-cari sesuatu di tanah. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menemukan senjata miliknya yang ia cari, Pintu pesawat yang tepat di depannya terbuka.

"Tch..."

Decihnya menutupi hidungnya ketika asap hitam berhembus keluar dari balik pintu yang telah terbuka tersebut. Bersama dengan Hinata, Naruto memperhatikan pintu yang telah terbuka itu. Begitu gelap di dalam sana. Hanya ada debu yang berterbangan dan asap yang keluar. Namun indra pendengarannya lagi-lagi mendengar sesuatu. Ia mendengar suatu suara serak yang kini sudah sangat familiar di gendang telinganya.

"Hinata... Cari sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai senjata..."

Ucap pelan Naruto kepada gadis itu. Seolah pemuda berambut kuning rancung tersebut tengah memperingatkan Hinata pada sesuatu yang akan datang.

"E-Eh...?" Mungkin akibat sehabis pingsan tak sadarkan diri tadi membuat Hinata tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud Naruto.

**Dreng-Dreng-Dreng-Dreng...**

Bunyi sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai pesawat terdengar. Sesuatu tengah berlari mendekat dan akan keluar dari balik pintu yang gelap itu. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Dengan luka parah yang dideritanya, Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk ini. Namun nampaknya keadaan telah berkata lain. Sesuatu keluar dari balik pintu pesawat tersebut dan langsung menyerangnya yang tengah terluka.

"Cih-Kusoo...!"

"Gaaarrrhhhhkkk!"

"Naruto-kuuuunnn...!"

Hinata berteriak keras mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu gelap pesawat itu menyerang Naruto.

Pria tak dikenal penuh dengan bercak darah langsung menerjang pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan sangat frontal. Membuat Naruto kembali jatuh terbelenggu di tanah. Kedua tangan Naruto menahan tubuh dan wajah pria yang nampak telah menjadi seorang mayat hidup tersebut.

Pria itu mengganas. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menggigit Naruto. Air liur dan darah di antara gigi-giginya berhamburan. Benar-benar menyerang Naruto dengan sangat buas dan ganas. Sehingga membuat Naruto kewalahan menahan pria yang ada di atasnya itu. Sakitnya semakin menghujam. Darah mulai keluar kembali dari luka yang ada di sebelah perutnya. Naruto dihadapkan pada kondisi yang benar-benar kritis dan tak berdaya. Tidak sanggup lagi ia menahan pria itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kedua tangannya semakin melemah dan bergetar. Tak kuasa menahan tubuh pria yang makin gencar mencoba menggigitnya.

'S-Sial...'

Decihnya dalam hati.

Tangan seseorang menggapai sepucuk senjata genggam yang tergeletak tidak jauh di antara mereka tanpa mereka ketahui. Tangan yang kini menggenggam sebuah Glock-17 itu mulai terangkat dengan bergetar penih keringat. Menempelkan pucuk larasnya tepat di sebelah kepala pria yang terus berusaha menggigit Naruto dengan ganas.

"...?!"

Di tengah keringat yang mengalir deras melalui pelipisnya, Naruto terkejut ketika direksi pandangannya melirik tangan seseorang yang gemetar menggenggam Glock-17 miliknya dan menodongkannya tepat pada kepala mayat hidup itu. Tangan tersebut tidak hentinya bergetar. Membidik kepala mayat hidup di depannya dengan sangat-sangat dekat. Sebelum Naruto menyadari siapa pemilik tangan tersebut, Jari telunjuk miliknya telah menarik pelatuk itu.

**DAARRR...**

"..."

Darah menetes jatuh di pipi Naruto...

Pria yang tadi menyerangnya kini diam tak bergerak. Pertanda bahwa sebuah peluru telah menghujam tepat di otaknya.

Dengan lemah Naruto menyingkirkan tubuh mayat itu dari atas tubuhnya. Kedua manik sebiru Safir tersebut teralihkan kepada seorang sosok gadis yang tengah gemetar menggenggam senjata itu. Kedua lututnya jatuh ke tanah kemudian.

Naruto mulai bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dengan lembut ia memegang senjata itu dan mengambilnya perlahan dari tangan gadis tersebut.

"Sudah... Tidak apa-apa, Hinata..."

Ucapnya dengan nada pelan dan berbisik setelah menarik tubuh gadis itu kembali ke pelukannya.

Menggunakan senjata peninggalan Ayahnya untuk membunuh makhluk itu, Memberikan tekanan psikis yang begitu membebani Hinata. Bahkan tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menarik pelatuk senjata tadi masih bergetar lemah. Dalam pelukan yang Naruto berikan, Ia terdiam. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tak ingin ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun. Termasuk pada Naruto sendiri.

Hawa panas semakin terasa di sekitar mereka, Kala api yang membalut badan pesawat semakin menjalar. Setelah sesaat Naruto membiarkan Hinata untuk menenangkan diri, Ia mulai teringat akan sesuatu.

"Yang lain... Bagaimana dengan yang lain..."

Gumamnya bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Satu hal yang pasti, Naruto harus bergegas pergi dari sini dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ia mulai berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan pelan. Agar gadis itu bisa berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Ayo kita cari yang lainnya, Hinata." Ucapnya pada gadis itu. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang terucap.

Hanya sepasang langkah yang menapak beriringan menyusuri bagian moncong depan bangkai pesawat yang tak lagi berbentuk di samping mereka. Tertatih-tatih Naruto berjalan memegangi rompi hitamnya yang berkucuran darah dengan satu lempengan plat besi yang saat ini bersarang di sana. Hinata membantu Naruto berjalan tepat di samping pemuda bermanik indah sebiru Safir itu. Berdua, Mereka menyusuri bangkai pesawat ini untuk menemukan teman-teman mereka di sisi seberang. Tidak memperdulikan lautan api yang berkobar menyelimuti badan pesawat di sebelah sana. Percikan abu menyala berterbangan di tirai malam Kota Konoha mengiringi tiap langkah berat mereka.

"Itu mereka..." Ucap Naruto berhenti sejenak ketika kedua iris biru sayu miliknya menemukan tubuh teman-temannya yang tengah terbaring di tanah. Hinata kembali membantu menuntun Naruto untuk mendekati mereka.

Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah. Pemuda itu hanya diam memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Hinata yang melihat reaksi Naruto sempat terbingung sejenak. Gadis itu sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto akan segera berlutut dan berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Namun rasanya tebakan Hinata sedikit melenceng.

"Hei... Hei, Bangun bodoh..."

Kata Naruto sambil menginjak-injak kepala Sasuke dengan sepatunya.

"Hoeii... Sampai kapan kau akan terus berbaring di sana huh...? Cepat bangun, Sasuke!"

Sahutnya lagi masih mengoyang-goyangkan kepala Sasuke menggunakan kakinya. Apa yang telah Naruto lakukan benar-benar membuat Hinata hanya bisa melongo tanpa kata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, Mungkin aku akan tertawa melihat kelakuanmu yang seperti ini. Tapi kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa."

"Eh...?" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang tepat berada di sampingnya setelah mendengar sebuah kritikan dari gadis tersebut.

**Grebb...**

Goyangan kaki Naruto berhenti, Setelah sebuah tangan mencengkramnya erat. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengalihkan direksi matanya setelah sesaat ia merasa bahwa sesuatu tengah memegangi kakinya.

"...Jauhkan sepatu busukmu itu dari kepalaku." Terdengar sebuah ucapan dari seseorang, Yang justru membuat Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Apa kau tidak punya cara lain yang lebih buruk lagi, Huh...?"

Ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit kesusahan karena ia merasa bahwa hampir seluruh otot di tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah benturan dahsyat antara pesawat itu terjadi.

"A-Aku akan... Memeriksa keadaan yang lain."

Kata Hinata sambil menuju kearah Anko-sensei dan Kiba di sana.

Hanya menyisakan Naruto, Sasuke, Dan Sakura yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan Sasuke menguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Dengan sesekali memanggil namanya.

"Sakura... Hei, Sakura... Bangunlah..."

Panggil Sasuke pada gadis yang masih terbaring di tanah itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur di tempat ini, Huh? Ayo Sakura, Sadarlah..."

Lanjutnya lagi sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gadis cantik itu yang kini agak sedikit lusuh akibat debu yang menempel.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain... Jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan mencurinya di tempat seperti ini..."

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura ke pangkuannya. Ia mengarahkan wajah gadis itu ke arahnya. Dan Sasuke perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya. Melihatnya saja Naruto sudah tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Perempatan muncul di sudut dahi Naruto saat Wajah Sasuke makin dekat ke wajah Sakura. Membuat sebelah alisnya berkedut-kedut.

'Kuuusssssoooo... Awas kau landak darat-...'

Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi kesal sendiri dan memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tidak ingin melihat dua sahabat yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu akan... Ah... Tiba-tiba saja Naruto benci mengatakan hal itu.

Bibir Sasuke setiap inchi makin dekat dengan bibir lembut gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sedikit jauh dari pesawat yang dibakar api, Udara sedikit dingin membuat keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat masing-masing.

Dekat...

Makin dekat...

Dan semakin dekat... Hingga satu jari tiba-tiba menempel tepat di depan bibir Sasuke. Membuat gerak pemuda itu berhenti seketika.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku di tempat yang seperti ini... Tidak sebelum kita temukan teman kita. Sona Sitri..."

Mendengar suara pelan yang sangat ingin di dengarnya saat ini, Membuat Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Ada sepasang iris hijau Emerald indah di sana. Sasuke sedikit terhanyut oleh tatapan lembut yang Sakura berikan. Entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke tak bisa lepas memandangi lebih dalam lagi keindahan kedua manik itu.

"Ehhem..."

Naruto mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggorokannya. Seakan berusaha mengingatkan ada orang lain di sekitar pasangan itu. Membuat Sasuke langsung tersadar apa yang telah terjadi.

Setelahnya, Sakura lalu terduduk. Sesaat memegangi kepalanya yang masih agak pening akibat benturan tadi. Dilihatnya Anko-sensei dan Kiba yang sepertinya terlihat baru sadar oleh bantuan Hinata. Gadis itu memutar leher, Mengalihkan direksi pandangannya untuk mencari di mana keberadaan teman masa kecilnya.

"Yo..."

Ucap singkat seorang pemuda menyapa Sakura setelah gadis itu menemukan Naruto yang tengah berdiri di sana. Berdiri sambil memegangi sudut perutnya yang penuh dengan warna merah.

"...?!"

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura melebar, Saat cahaya kobaran api yang kontras memantul tepat kearah Naruto. Ada banyak warna merah di sana. Warna darah yang seperti habis menggenang di kemeja biru di balik rompi tipis Naruto. Sasuke sontak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sakura melompat dari tempatnya dan mendekati sosok Naruto yang tengaj berdiri di sana. Akibat pening yang masih tersisa, Membuat Sakura tersandung dan hampir terperosok jatuh. Kedua tangan Naruto langsung saja menangkap tubuh gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"A... Apa yang terjadi... Kenapa ini... Kenapa Naruto...? Jawab aku, Kenapa...?!"

Tanya Sakura mendadak. Naruto melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti seorang yang sedang panik saat pasangan kekasihnya terluka. Namun sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah pasangan kekasih Sakura.

"Ini... Aku pun tidak begitu mengetahuinya, Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja sudah seperti ini saat aku tersadar..."

Kata Naruto pelan sambil menerawang dan menerka-nerka kronologi seperti apa yang telah terjadi hingga sebuah serpihan plat logam pesawat telah menembus sudut perut kirinya. Namun sayangnya ingatan yang Naruto miliki benar-benar samar. Ia tak begitu bisa mengingat apa saja yang terjadi ketika badan pesawat itu meledak keras.

Tidak mendapat jawaban seperti yang ia inginkan, Membuat Sakura mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya. Jari itu perlahan mendekati luka Naruto. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura begitu ingin menyentuh dan merasakannya. Merasakan ujung plat logam berlumuran darah yang berdiam di tengah-tengah luka Naruto.

"Kkh-..."

Sakura tiba-tiba terkejut menarik jarinya ketika terdengar suara erang kesakitan dari Naruto saat ujung jarinya itu menyentuh serpihan platnya. Dilihatnya lagi ujung jari miliknya. Ada bercak darah Naruto yang menempel di sana. Langsung membuat Sakura membungkam mulutnya seketika dengan kedua kelopak mata yang semakin terbuka lebar.

"Ahaha... Itu memang sedikit sakit. Tapi... Tidak apa-apa. Rasa sakitnya mungkin akan mereda dengan sendirinya." Ucap Naruto tenang sambil sesekali tertawa canggung. Mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat sangat panik saat ini.

"Jangan katakan itu! Mana bisa kau berkata setenang itu ketika ada sebongkah plat besi sepanjang 3 inchi yang menembus perutmu, Hah?!"

Seru Sakura hampir berteriak kesal akibat mendengar pernyataan setenang tadi.

Naruto terdiam...

Kedua manik berbeda warna mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Begitu dalam tatapan yang mereka berdua tunjukkan. Terlebih lagi bagi diri Naruto. Seakan ia merasa ada satu sirat di antara tatapan dalam yang Sakura berikan padanya. Membuat sejenak Naruto membisu.

"Aku... Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Saku-"

Tiba-tiba pening kuat menghujam kepalanya. Pandangan seolah kabur begitu saja. Tidak bisa lagi menatap sepasang manik berair sehijau Emerald di hadapannya. Semua terasa samar. Naruto telah cukup banyak kehilangan darah akibat luka serius itu.

"Aku tidak ingin... Tidak lagi ingin kehilanganmu lagi... Dirimu, Maupun Sasuke, Tidak keduanya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan salah satu dari kalian..."

Sakura meremas bahu kemeja biru Naruto. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat dan bergetar. Mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga bulir air mata yang akan segera terjatuh.

"Tahukah kau... Tahukah kau seperti apa sakit yang kurasakan saat itu, Saat di mana kupikir aku telah kehilangan dirimu, Hah?! Kalian berdua selalu selangkah di depanku. Seberapa keras aku mencoba, Tak akan pernah kurasa bisa sejajar dengan kalian. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatap kedua punggung kalian dari belakang. Kalian tak bisa lagi sok kuat... Kalian tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan luka... Karena aku selalu... Memperhatikan kalian. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu..."

Begitu sakit yang menghujam, Ketika gadis itu mengingat kembali apa yang ia rasakan saat di dermaga waktu itu. Saat di mana ia kira telah kehilangan teman yang begitu berharga untuknya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa ia telah kalah, Tak bisa lagi menahan bulir air mata yang telah jatuh. Melihat sisi rapuh gadis itu yang akhirnya terluap, Membuat Sasuke segera menarik kepala Sakura dan mendekapnya. Sasuke mendekap kekasihnya yang telah deras menangis itu.

Naruto seakan membisu begitu saja. Kelopak mata yang sayu menyembunyikan cahaya kedua manik biru yang kini tak lagi indah. Ia hanya menatap menerawang samar. Tidak bisa lagi mengucapkan untaian kata.

'Andai saja...'

'Andai saja ruang kecil di hatimu itu adalah untukku... Tapi kenyataannya, Aku telah berhenti. Berhenti untuk menggapaimu... Sakura. Maafkan aku...'

Ada rasa bahagia ketika Naruto menyadari betapa ia menjadi sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Sakura. Bagaimana gadis itu begitu khawatir padanya. Sayangnya kini Naruto telah berpaling dan berhenti berharap. Berhenti untuk mencapai ruang kecil hatinya.

**Grebb...**

Seseorang menangkap tubuh Naruto ketika pemuda itu hampir ambruk ke tanah.

"Naruto-kun...?!". Pekik Hinata setelah melihat bagaimana Naruto telah tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Pemuda itu benar-benar telah kehabisan begitu banyak darah. Namun di waktu yang tepat Anko telah berada di sampingnya untuk memeluk tubuh lemah Naruto yang hampir ambruk menyentuh tanah.

"Pendarahannya harus segera dihentikan. Terlebih... Lempengan plat ini harus segera dicabut dari perutnya sekarang juga."

Kata Anko ketika melihat banyaknya darah merah yang membasahi robekan rompi hitam yang dikenakan Naruto.

'Jika plat ini menusuk melalui belakang, Maka yang perlu kulakukan hanya menariknya dari arah yang sama.' Pikir guru muda itu memegangi dan menutup luka di sudut perut Naruto menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Setelah aku melakukan ini, Kuserahkan Namikaze-kun kepadamu, Inuzuka-kun. Mengerti...?". Tanya Anko setelahnya, Menatap kearah Kiba.

"A-Aku mengerti... Eh?! Tunggu... Apa yang anda maksud dengan melakukan ini...?"

Balas Kiba dengan reaksi terkejut dan tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Anko, Gurunya itu maksudkan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan. Dengar... Namikaze-kun. Jangan sampai menggigit lidahmu sendiri...". Ucap Anko pelan seperti tengah berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

Tangan kiri Anko yang melingkar di leher Naruto entah kenapa kini terarahkan tepat ke mulut pemuda itu. Sedangkan tangan kiri wanita muda itu telah berada di belakang punggung Naruto. Lebih tepatnya, Ke sisi di mana plat besi itu bersarang. Melihatnya saja, Sasuke telah mengetahui apa yang akan gurunya itu lakukan. Begitu juga untuk Kiba yang menutupi kedua mata Hinata agar gadis itu tidak melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang..." Kata Anko kemudian untuk memberikan aba-aba kepada Naruto.

Pemuda itu seolah-olah telah mengerti dan bersiap dengan mulai menggigit lengan yang telah Anko berikan untuknya. Jemari-jemari wanita yang tengah memeluknya itu mencari ruas plat yang bisa ia tarik. Rasa sakit langsung saja menjalar ke seluruh otot dan syaraf Naruto, Ketika jemari Anko perlahan mulai menarik lempengan plat logam itu dari perutnya.

"-Kkkhh..."

Naruto mengerang hingga menggigit kuat tangan kiri Anko. Rasa sakit yang benar-benar begitu luar biasa. Entah berapa peluh yang telah menetes jatuh. Naruto merintih begitu kesakitan tiada tara. Namun dengan rela Anko telah memberikan tangan kirinya untuk Naruto gigit kuat, Agar pemuda itu tak bisa menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Gumam Hinata pelan merasa sangat khawatir setelah mendengar rintih Naruto yang begitu kesakitan. Kiba tak memperbolehkannya untuk melihat apa pun saat ini. Karena darah mengucur dan menggenang di bawah Anko dan Naruto.

Naruto terus mengerang penuh kesakitan saat Anko masih berusaha menarik lempengan plat logam itu dari belakamg punggung Naruto. Kedua tangan pemuda tersebut mencengkram tangan kiri Anko yang masih digigitnya. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang merasa kesakitan. Anko pun juga menahan sakit ketika Naruto terus-menerus menggigit dan mencengkram tangannya. Dengan begitu rela ia berbagi rasa sakit yang sama. Seolah sama sekali tak ia biarkan Naruto merasakan sakit itu sendirian. Anko mencoba menanggung juga rasa sakit itu.

"Bertahanlah... Bertahanlah, Namikaze-kun... Hanya sedikit lagi..."

Ucapnya pelan berbisik. Tangan kanannya masih bergetar ketika masih menarik benda itu lepas dari punggung Naruto. Bergetar karena sakit yang saat ini dirasakannya juga.

Bunyi logam yang dilempar ke aspal terdengar di bawah malam. Anko telah berhasil menarik keluar serpihan plat besi itu dari belakang punggung Naruto. Tangan kanannya berlumuran darah merah. Tentu saja darah merah milik Naruto yang tubuhnya masih saja kejang dan bergetar. Seperti rasa sakut yang menghujamnya belum mau menghilang.

Sakura menangis dalam sendunya, Melihat lempengan logam yang berlumuran penuh darah berwarna merah di sana. Sakura menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya di sela tangisnya, Ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang saat ini Naruto rasakan. Ia menangis karena tidak bisa ikut memikul sedikitpun rasa sakit yang terlihat sangat menghujam tersebut.

"Sudah... Aku sudah mencabutnya, Namikaze-kun. Tenanglah...". Bisik Anko ketelinga Naruto yang masih gemetar menggigit tangan Anko. Walau begitu Anko masih memberikan tangan kirinya itu dan bersedia merasakan rasa sakit di saat yang sama dengan Naruto.

**Grodaakk...!**

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka semua. Yang secara bersamaan melihat kearah asal suara tersebut, Minus Naruto. Pintu darurat kecil di bawah ruang Cock Pilot terbuka. Debu menyebar keluar begitu saja.

"Uuhk-..."

Seseorang terbatuk dan terjatuh dari sana. Tergelepak di aspal yang telah remuk rusak tal berbentuk. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Anko dan Hinata terdiam melihatnya. Seragam seorang pilot masih melekat di tubuhnya. Walau kini telah banyak sobekan dan begitu lusuh terlihat. Sekujur tangannya penuh luka lecet berdarah. Wajah pria paruh baya di sana sangat kumuh terpapar asap hitam dan debu.

"Kurasa kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini... Teman-teman..." Kata Kiba yang sempat berpikir bahwa seseorang itu adalah mayat hidup.

"...Tunggu-" Sasuke mengintrupsi kemudian. Dia rasa Kiba sedikit salah menyangka. Dalam pengelihatannya, Pria paruh baya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi atau tingkah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang mayat hidup.

Anko sepertinya sependapat dengan Sasuke. Guru muda itu hanya melihat pria berseragam pilot lusuh di sana hanya sekedar menunjukkan reaksi kesakitan dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh.

"Orang itu masih hidup... Dia masih hidup..."

Gumam Anko sesaat setelah memperhatikan lebih seksama lagi. Tidak sengaja mendengar gumamannya tadi, Masih dalam pelukan Anko, Naruto melirik kearah orang yang dimaksud. Walau seluruh tubuhnya seakan telah mati rasa, Namun ketika gendang telingannya mendengar bahwa ada nyawa yang masih selamat di dalam Kota yang mengerikan seperti ini, Entah mengapa membuat Naruto begitu ingin menggapai orang itu. Dan mengajaknya untuk ikut bersama mencari tempat harapan.

Kiba menyipitkan kedua matanya, Untuk melihat lebih jelas sebenarnya makhluk yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari pesawat itu. Walau dalam hati pun ia masih belum yakin dan percaya seutuhnya bahwa orang itu belumlah terinfeksi. Pilot itu gemetar menahan sakit di tanah. Dengan beberapa kali mencoba berdiri dengan lengan penuh lukanya.

"A-Aku... Setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kiba... A-Aku merasa, Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini..." Kata Hinata yang malah membuat semua orang sontak mengalihkan pandangan kepada dirinya. Kecuali Naruto yang masih menatap orang itu sambil masih menahan rasa sakit yang tidak kunjung hilang dari luka menganganya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bukan juga terlalu kejam perkataannya ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa masih ada yang selamat dari tragedi pesawat itu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu Hinata. Benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Hingga gadis itu sendiri pun begitu gusar dan panik di samping Kiba. Ia bisa merasakannya... Dan entah kenapa Hinata bisa merasakannya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa terasakan oleh yang lainnya.

Di saat Sasuke, Sakura, Anko dan Kiba diam terbingung karena kata-kata Hinata yang terdengar agak sedikit kejam, Kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang sesaat sayu tiba-tiba dipaksa terbuka lebar melihat kearah sana.

**KRECEEETTTSS...**

Gendang telinga Sasuke dan yang lain tiba-tiba menangkap suara seperti ada sesuatu yang remuk dan basah. Ketika pandangan mereka teralihkan dari Hinata dan menatap kearah sumber suara itu, Seakan tak percaya apa yang telah mereka lihat. Kedua kelopak mata mereka melebar seketika seperti Naruto. Begitu tercengang, Hingga tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Darah merah menggenang...

Membasahi tanah beraspal rusak...

Kepala dari pilot itu kini tak lagi berbentuk... Tidak pada tulang tengkorak dan otak basah yang telah hancur bercampur dengan darah yang menggenang. Sebuah kaki mengerikan berukuran besar adalah pelakunya. Masih di atas bekas kepala pilot yang telah remuk rata dengan tanah itu. Seakan kaki tak beralas itulah yang telah menginjak kepalanya hingga pecah.

Bukan hanya Naruto...

Semua memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Tercengang dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Melihat tubuh pilot pesawat itu tak lagi bergerak. Dengan kepala yang remuk diinjak oleh sebuah makhluk tak dikenal di sana.

"A-... Apa... Makhluk apa itu-..."

Kalimat Kiba terbata hanya dengan melihat wujudnya saja, Yang bahkan dirinya sendiripun tidak tahu seperti apa.

"Kurasa Hinata benar. Kita harus pergi dari sini. Ikuze!"

Ucap Sasuke cepat.

Ia merasa bahwa situasinya semakin lama semakin memburuk saja. Sasuke lekas saja menarik Sakura yang bersama dengan dirinya. Berlari berlainan arah dari arah munculnya monster itu. Kiba menggandeng Hinata untuk menggiring gadis berponi itu juga ikut menjauh. Namun beberapa kali kaki-kaki mereka melangkah, Hinata tiba-tiba berganti menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Kiba.

"Tunggu! Naruto-kun dan Anko-sensei masih-..."

"...?!"

Langkah Kaki Sasuke langsung berhenti mengerem begitu saja setelah mendengar apa yang Hinata ucapkan. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Naruto dan Anko masihlah berada di sana. Tepat tidak jauh di hadapan makhluk besar nan mengerikan itu. Sang Uchiha muda mendecih kesal, Telah terlupa akan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tekanan yang sangat mengerikan dengan hanya melihat monster itu membuat pikiran mereka benar-benar kacau.

"Kuso-... Naruto!"

Teriak Kiba yang juga mengerem mendadak dan berpaling ke arah belakang.

Cakarnya benar-benar besar dan tajam...

Kulitnya seperti tertutupi sisik hijau tebal di antara hitam warna tubuhnya...

Berdiri membungkuk dengan pandangan membunuh menatap Anko dan Naruto...

Entah kenapa untuk sesaat, Tubuh Anko terasa seperti tak bisa digerakkan. Begitu tercengang dengan kemunculan monster mengerikan ini. Yang menghabisi seorang pilot dengan hanya sekejap mata di sana. Dengan kaki berlumur darah milik pilot pesawat tersebut. Ia merasakan tekanan yang sangat luar biasa hanya dengan bertatap langsung dengan makhluk itu. Kedua matanya tidak bisa berhenti untuk bergetar. Menatap bagaimana kini kaki besar bercakar penuh dengan cipratan darah tersebut mulai melangkah berat mendekatinya.

"Anko-sensei...!" Panggi Sakura mencoba menyadarkan gurunya yang diam terpaku di sana. Jaraknya sudah terlalu jauh untuk menuju ke tempat mereka berdua. Sudah terlambat...

Rahang kuat penuh gigi tajam tersebut terbuka dan menggeram keras. Begitu keras hingga seluruh air liur di sela gigi-gigi tajamnya terhembus dan berterbangan.

"...?!"

Tangan Naruto menarik senjata dari Holster, Sabuk senjata yang terikat di antara kedua bahunya. Namun makhluk ganas itu telah melangkah berlari terlebih dahulu mendahului gerak tangannya.

Tubuh Naruto seolah dapat merasakan getaran di tiap dentuman telapak kaki monster itu berpijak. Tidak ada celah waktu sama sekali baginya untuk menarik pelatuk senjata di genggamannya. Langkah makhluk besar mengerikan itu begitu lebar dan cepat. Sudah tidak ada waktu yang tersisa lagi untuknya menembak.

"Maaf...!"

Ucap Naruto singkat. Membuat Anko menoleh menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu untuk siapa kata itu terucap. Sebelum Anko mengerti untuk apa kata maaf itu, Naruto terlebih dahulu mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"...?!"

Lagi-lagi Anko terkejut ketika kaki Naruto yang bersepatu entah kenapa bisa menempel di tengah-tengah perutnya saat ini. Posisi mereka berdua benar-benar sangat dekat hingga membuat lutut Naruto tertekuk. Namun itulah yang Naruto butuhkan sebenarnya. Semakin tertekuk semakin besar momentum yang bisa kau dorong untuk menghempaskan.

Makhluk itu merentangkan tangannya sambil berlari. Siap mencabik mereka berdua dengan cakar-cakar besarnya. Namun lutut Naruto telah bergerak. Mendorong tubuh Anko jauh ke sisi lain menggunakan kakinya. Begitu kuat hingga membuat tubuh Anko terhempas kuat menjauh dari posisi di mana Naruto berada.

**BLAAAARRRRR!**

"NARUTOOOOOO...!"

Sakura berteriak sangat-sangat dan begitu keras. Mengalahkan suara Hinata yang berteriak terlebih dahulu darinya. Kedua manik Sakura seketika melebar melihat debu dan pecahan lapisan aspal hitam yang tiba-tiba terbang ke udara saat monster itu dan Naruto beradu kontak. Tidak hanya Sakura dan Hinata yang terbelalak lebar. Kiba dan Sasuke pun hingga menunjukkan reaksi yang tak pernah mereka tunjukkan sebelumnya, Ketika kelima cakar tajam nan besar itu langsung melesat beradu kontak dengan Naruto yang masih terbaring di tanah.

Asap dan debu yang berterbangan masih menghalangi pandangan Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba dan Hinata. Yang bahkan membuat mereka berempat tidak bisa menerka apa yang telah terjadi di balik asap dan debu-debu itu. Yang mereka tahu hanya cakar makhluk mengerikan itu menerjang tepat di mana Naruto berada.

Anko terlengkup di pinggiran jalanan Konoha sambil bergetar memegangi lengan kirinya. Di bagian lengan kemeja putihnya penuh robekan panjang dan basah akibat darah yang mengucur keluar. Nampaknya lengan kirinya sempat sedikit terserempet ujung cakar-cakar besar itu. Membuat Anko bergetar menahan sakit di bagian lengannya. Walau sempat tersentuh ujung cakar mematikan itu, Namun Naruto berhasil memisahkan Anko dari dirinya sendiri tipis beberapa saat Sebelum makhluk itu tiba pada dirinya.

Sebelah mata Anko terbuka. Melirik asap dan debu yang berterbangan di sana. Hanya sekelebat bayang samar di dalamnya yang terlihat. Ketika debu-debu itu mulai menyingkir hilang, Barulah saat itu kedua kelopak mata Anko terbuka lebar seluruhnya. Melihat cakar-cakar besar milik monster itu menancap di aspal yang retak oleh serangannya, Dengan Naruto yang diam terlentang tepat di bawahnya.

Kepalan tinju tangan kiri Naruto berhasil sedikit membelokkan serangan monster itu tadi. Naruto berhasil selamat tanpa cidera yang berarti berkat refleks dan pemikiran cepatnya.

Sudut mata birunya mencoba melirik keadaan Anko di sana. Namun apa yang ia dapati saat ini, Adalah guru yang sangat berharga baginya tengah terkapar dengan luka parah. Pendarahan mengalir begitu saja tanpa henti. Suatu pemandangan yang sungguh tidak ingin dilihatnya. Melihat lagi teman-temannya yang berharga kembali terluka.

"Beraninya..."

"Beraninya kau-..."

Gumam Naruto tertuju kepada makhluk itu. Geram telah membanjiri seluruh isi hatinya. Gurat mengerikan muncul kembali di pelipis sebelah mata kanannya. Lagi-lagi sebelah wajah Naruto berubah akibat amarah yang meluap. Begitu marah melihat Anko yang telah terluka. Ujung laras Glock-17 milik Naruto teracung tepat sejajar dengan kepala makhluk itu. Dari bawah tubuhnya, Naruto membidikkan senjata yang ia genggam ke titik vital yang dimiliki setiap mayat hidup dan mutasinya. Sekuat dan secepat apapun mereka, Akan langsung tumbang seketika saat kau berhasil menghancurkan otaknya. Itulah yang melekat dan terpikirkan di dalam kepala Naruto saat ini. Ingin menghabisi makhluk ini.

**DAAAARRRR...**

Naruto berhasil menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Sebuah selongsong aktif terpantik meledak dan terdorong kuat dari kamar peluru. Melesat keluar dari ujung laras dengan sangat cepat.

Namun setelahnya, Naruto memasang raut yang benar-benar terkejut. Melihat pelurunya hanya merobek udara kosong di sana. Karena entah kenapa posisi kepala makhluk itu kini terlihat miring. Seolah-olah ia telah berhasil menghindari peluru Naruto di waktu yang tepat. Membuat Naruto sangat-sangat tercengang melihatnya.

"Ti-... Tidak mungkin-..."

Bukan hanya Naruto. Kiba pun ikut tercengang sendiri melihat bagaimana cara monster besar itu menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghindari terjangan dari peluru Naruto. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak mungkin dan sangat-sangat tidak mungkin. Seolah-olah makhluk itu memiliki akal pikiran untuk membuatnya memilih menghindar.

Makhluk itu mencabut tangan bercakar miliknya dari reruntuhan aspal jalanan, Dan siap kembali untuk menghujamkannya kearah Naruto.

**jenDAAARRR...!**

Sebuah peluru terlepas dari moncong laras senjata Sasuke. Melihat makhluk besar itu akan menyerang kembali, Ia mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat. Peluru yang telah ia lepaskan melesat lurus kearah makhluk itu. Tapi tiba-tiba peluru milik Sasuke tidak sampai kepadanya. Karena kini makhluk itu menggunakan tangannya itu sebagai sebuah tameng untuk menghentikan pelurunya.

Mata Sasuke melebar melihat reaksi refleks yang makhluk itu tunjukkan. Bagaimana seolah makhluk besar tersebut benar-benar memilik akal selayaknya manusia.

Menggunakan kesempatan ini, Naruto langsung bergerak bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan serangannya.

Tiba-tiba monster itu mencabut sebuah pintu mobil yang ada di dekatnya dengan paksa. Dengan itu ia mengayunkan lengannya dan melemparkan lempengan pintu mobil tersebut kearah di mana Sasuke berada.

'Kuso-...'

Sasuke berdecih dalam hati dan hanya bisa menatap pintu mobil itu melesat kearahnya. Tangan kirinya mendorong keras tubuh Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Mencoba menjauhkan kekasihnya itu dari bahaya. Walau sudah terlambat bagi dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan diri.

**Bruaakkhh!**

"Sasukeee!"

Teriak Naruto yang masih terkapar kesakitan melihat bagaimana sebuah pintu mobil menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke terlempar jauh dan tergeletak. Pemuda itu langsung lemas hampir tak sadarkan diri. Ia merasa ada tulang yang patah di dalam sana. Sakura langsung beranjak dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Gadis itu berusaha menyingkirkan pintu mobil yang menghalanginya.

"Sasuke-kun...! Sasuke-kun sadarlah! Sasuke-kun!"

Panggil Sakura panik menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke.

Kiba akan berlari menuju ketempat Sakura dan Sasuke berada. Namun direksi matanya sekejap melihat beberapa mayat hidup yang muncul menghampiri Anko yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di sana.

"Cihh...!"

Kiba mendecih lalu berlari menuju ketempat Anko terkapar. Zombie-Zombie mulai bermunculan satu per satu akibat keributan yang tengah terjadi.

"Bertahanlah, Sensei!"

Kata Kiba sambil berusaha menyeret tubuh Anko menjauh. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya itu agaknya tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Mereka tetap akan mendekat dan menghampirinya. Tidak ada jalan lain. Kiba harus berhadapan langsung dengan mereka sendiri.

'Kuso..!' Umpat Kiba dalam hati kesal dengan situaso yang seperti ini.

Tidak ada satupun sesuatu yang dapat dijadikannya sebagai sebuah senjata untuknya. Membuat Kiba terpaksa menghadapi mereka dengan tangan kosong.

Di sisi lain, Asap tipis terus keluar dari sebuah luka. Seseorang mencoba berdiri walau kedua kakinya gemetar. Angin menghembut helai demi helai rambut kuningnya. Menampakkan tatapan amarah dan nafsu membunuh yang sangat hebat.

"Brengsek..."

Gumamnya pelan. Tatapan itu tertuju hanya untuk makhluk besar mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya telah siap menggenggam sepucuk senjata genggam. Jumlah peluru yang ada di dalamnya sangat terbatas dan kian menipis. Namun itu tidak akan menghentikannya begitu saja untuk melampiaskan kemarahan di hatinya. Melihat satu per satu temannya dilukai seperti itu, Aura membunuh yang pekat benar-benar telah dipaksa keluar.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Teriaknya penuh amarah dan langsung berlari luruh kearah makhluk tersebut sambil menembakinya dari depan. Naruto terus berlari dan terus menembak. Memperdekat jaraknya dengan monster tersebut. Hampir semua peluru yang ia tembakkan bisa dihalau dengan tangannya yang besar. Hingga selangkah jarak yang memisahkan di antara mereka berdua, tangan kiri makhluk itu langsung mencengkram leher Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Hingga membuat pemuda tersebut tak sempat untuk mengelak.

**BLAAARRR...!**

Tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya di cengkramannya dibanting ke permukaan aspal dengan sangat keras.

Cipratan butiran darah keluar dari mulut Naruto yang terbuka akibat terkejutannya dengan rasa sakit yang begitu menghujam. Jalanan itu lagi-lagi hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Jerit Hinata yang masih terpaku melihat tubuh Naruto dibanting begitu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat saat ini. Tidak ada satupun hal yang terbesit di pikirannya. Hanya bisa memandang diam pemandangan itu.

Mendengar seruan Hinata, Sakura menoleh kearah sana. Melihat sahabatnya yang kini tercengkram tak berdaya. Sedangkan Kiba tengah sibuk berusaha menghalau para mayat hidup yang datang menghampiri Anko-sensei. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu saat ini juga. Di saat itulah, Sakura melihat senapan milik Sasuke. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya menggapai senjata yang cukup berat itu.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?! Beritahu aku, Sasuke-kun!" Tanya Sakura tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke yang tidak terkulai lemas menatapnya sayu.

"Apa yang akan coba kau lakukan..." Tanya pelan Sasuke kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah cepat beritahu aku sekarang juga!" Bentak Sakura dengan nada paniknya.

Tangan Sasuke menggapai bagian dari senapan itu. Lalu menarik Slider yang ada di Frame senjatanya.

**Cekreekl...**

Satu selongsong peluru kosong keluar. Kini senapan itu siap ditembakkan kapan saja. Dengan begitu Sakura mengerti bagaimana mekanisme senjata ini bekerja.

"Aku pun akan berjuang bersama kalian berdua. Jangan pernah sekalipun remehkan aku...!"

Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Berlari menuju ketempat di mana Naruto berada. Yang tanpa gadis itu sadari, Sesaat senyum tipis muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Kkhh-..."

Naruto masih berjuang dengan cekikkan yang monster itu berikan. Jari-jari Naruto berusaha untuk menggapai Glock-17 miliknya yang terlepas dan terjatuh. Tapi cakar besar itu kini sudah mulai bergerak kembali. Kali ini makhluk itu tidak akan meleset lagi. Ia telah mengunci targetnya. Hanya menunggu eksekusi yang akan dia berikan kepada pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Cakarnya terangkat tinggi. Siap untuk mengujam ketubuh Naruto sekali lagi. Bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa pemuda itu. Tapi di saat cakarnya mulai bergerak, Tiba-tiba suara menggelegar terdengar.

**jenDAAAARRR!**

Sebuah peluru berkaliber 7mm melesat kearahnya dengan sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan suara.

**Craattss...**

Peluru itu berhasil menembus tangan kirinya yang saat ini tengan ia gunakan untuk mencengkram Naruto.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terus melukai orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi!"

Seru Sakura setelah tembakkan itu terlepas. Hinata terkejut dengan aksi Sakura tadi. Bahwa gadis itu tetap melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Berbeda dengan dirinya saat ini, Yang hanya diam mematung melihat Naruto yang tidak berdaya di sana.

Semuanya berjuang... Semua orang melakukan seluruh yang mereka bisa untuk melindungi yang lain. Namun mengapa hanya dirinya yang tidak melakukan apapun...

Mengapa hanya ia yang harus menjadi seseorang yang harus selalu dilindungi...

Kini Hinata benar-benar merasa lemah... Merasa dirinyalah yang paling lemah di antara mereka... Sangat lemah diantara Sakura dan Sona...

Apa dirinya ingin tetap seperti ini... Apakah dirinya tetap ingin menjadi orang yang harus dilindungi...

'Tidak...!'

Hinata berlari mengambil sebuah linggis yang tergeletak di sana. Melihat dan menyadari bagaimana mereka semua berjuang dan saling melindungi satu sama lain, Membuat Hinata tersadar dan teringat akan kata-kata seseorang saat itu...

**'Jangan gentar..! Kita semua, Akan lompati sisi Dunia, Dan akan temukan tempat harapan...!'**

**'Karena kita adalah tim yang hebat.'**

Tangannya memungut linggis tersebut. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana cara seorang Naruto Namikaze mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seseuatu yang mampu menyatukan ikatan mereka semua dan kembali berjuang bersama. Itulah yang Hinata sebut dengan... Arti kuat yang sebenarnya!.

Tangan kiri monster itu terhempas. Darah merah kehijauan pun akhirnya terciprat keluar. Sejenak makhluk itu menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah muda di sana yang telah melukai tangan kirinya. Namun ketika ia mengembalikan direksi matanya kebawah, Tidak ada satupun seseorang di sana. Hanya jalanan aspal yang telah rusak parah. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Lenyap begitu saja.

'Berhasil...!'. Seru Sakura dalam hati kegirangan. Sepertinya apa yang ia rencanakan telah berhasil.

"Apa kau mencariku... Huh?"

Sesaat, Tiba-tiba gumaman suara seseorang terdengar. Suara itu muncul berada tepat di atasnya. Ya... Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di atas punuknya yang sangat tebal.

"Aku tidak akan lari darimu, Yang sudah berani melukai teman-temanku." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan pandangan yang sarkastik.

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata berseru keras sembari melempar linggis yang telah dipungutnya.

Linggis itu terbang melayang dan berputar menuju kearah pemuda berambut kuning di sana. Tanpa menoleh, Naruto berhasil menangkapnya dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangannya.

". . . .Mati" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan.

**CRAAATTSS!**

Linggis yang digenggamnya langsung mengujam tepat di atas kepala makhluk tersebut. Menembus dengan sangat dalam. Mati dalam keadaan berlutut di aspal, Dan menjadi akhir dari nafasnya.

Naruto melompat turun dan memungut sepucuk senjata genggam miliknya yang sempat terjatuh di sana. Dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam Glock-17 itu, Naruto menghempaskan lengannya sembari menarik pelatuk.

**DAARRR...**

Peluru itu melesat berputar dan lagi-lagi entah bagaimana berbelok arah menggesek udara. Menghujam dan menembus tepat pada dua kepala Zombie yang tengah dihalau oleh Kiba.

Piercing Shot!

Kiba hanya bisa dibuat terpaku begitu saja ketika dua mayat hidup ganas di hadapannya tiba-tiba ambruk seketika dengan hanya satu tembakan saja. Bahkan Naruto menarik pelatuknya tanpa membidik maupun melihat targetnya.

Rencana Sakura dan Hinata sukses. Menjadikan Naruto sebagai pusat dari rencana mereka berdua. Karena masing-masing di antara mereka percaya, Bahwa Naruto mampu menaklukkan monster itu.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil, Ya kan..."

Kata Sasuke lemah sambil tersenyum picing melihat aksi mereka semua.

"Sasuke-kun..!"

Sakura segera bergegas menuju karah kekasihnya yang masih terkulai lemas. Sedangkan Hinata berhasil menangkap tubuh Naruto yang hampir ambruk. Berkat kerjasama tim yang hebat, Mereka berhasil mengalahkan makhluk mengerikan ini. Namun juga dengan membawa luka serius di antara mereka. Entah itu Anko, Sasuke, Atau bahkan Naruto. Mereka bertiga kini harus menahan sakit yang menghujam.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri, Sensei?"

Kiba bertanya sembari membantu Anko untuk bangkit.

"Kurasa aku bisa... Terima kasih..."

Sahut Anko dengan muka pucatnya akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Pendarahan di luka cakaran yang menganga itu terus saja tidak mau berhenti.

"Naruto-kun, A-Apa kau tidak apa-apa..."

Tanya Hinata yang tengah membopong Naruto.

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum. Bahkan hampir saja ia tertawa dengan tatapan mata yang sayu.

"Punggungku rasanya seperti mau hancur. Bahu kananku mungkin ada yang bergeser. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Aku masih hidup untuk merasakan sakit yang seperti ini..." Jawabnya dengan nada gurau menyikapi pertanyaan konyol Hinata tadi.

"M-.. Maaf..."

Ucap Hinata merasa bodoh karena menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sudah jelas bahwa kondisi Naruto benar-benar sangat buruk saat ini. Bisa dibilang, Kondisinya telah melewati batas kondisi manusia untuk tetap bertahan dan tetap hidup. Namun suatu keajaiban untuk Naruto yang nyawanya masih mau melekat padanya. Mungkin seluruh rasa sakit itu bagai anugrah baginya untuk masih tetap hidup.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Gerut mengerikan di sekitar pelipis mata kanannya seakan memudar dan menghilang. Seluruh lekuk wajah putihnya kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Sejenak Naruto berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari bantuan Hinata. Ia berbalik lalu memandang monster yang telah mati berlutut itu. Menatap setiap lekuk yang terbentuk ada padanya.

"Makhluk macam apa ini... Benar-benar mengerikan..." Gumamnya sendiri pelan. Namun bisa terdengar oleh seorang gadis yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

Naruto menarik sebatang linggis yang menancap dalam di kepala makhluk itu, Lalu berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Berjalan bersama Hinata di sampingnya, Menuju ketempat di mana Anko dan Kiba berada.

"Maaf jika bukan sebuah Katana yang kuberikan." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menyodorkan linggis itu, Seakan telah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Anko yang berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Kiba hanya bisa tertegun lama.

'Pemuda ini...'

Sejenak lamunannya tertuju kearah wajah pemuda yang saat ini tengan tersenyum kepadanya dengan wajah yang begitu damai.

"Setidaknya ini bisa membantuku untuk berjalan, Iya kan...?". Jawab guru muda itu menanggapi gurau dari Naruto.

Ia menerimanya. Dan menggunakan itu sebagai sebuah tumpuan baginya untuk berjalan. Karena ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sendi pergelangan kakinya. Mungkin akibat tergelincir jatuh setelah Naruto memisahkan dirinya dari tusukan cakar makhluk itu.

"Kurasa kita harus bergegas pergi dari tempat ini..."

Sasuke dan Sakura muncul kemudian. Sang Uchiha muda tersebut seperti mengingatkan mereka semua. Bahwa keributan yang telah terjadi di sini telah memancing perhatian mereka, Para mayat hidup itu.

Dan benar saja...

Ada banyak dari mereka yang satu per satu muncul dari liku-liku sudut jalanan Kota.

Naruto, Hinata, Anko dan Kiba mengedarkan pandangan mereka. Melihat bagaimana para Zombie-Zombie itu berjalan tertatih di sela mobil-mobil yang terhambur di tengah jalan. Dan belum lagi, Sesuatu mengejutkan mereka semua. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan temukan.

"Oei-oei... Yang benar saja..." Kata Kiba.

"Ada dua lagi seperti monster yang seperti itu..." Sahut Hinata kemudian.

Sepertinya mereka semua sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Di samping para mayat hidup yang telah muncul tersebar di jalanan, Kini tiba dua makhluk besar lagi yang seperti monster yang sebelumnya telah mereka kalahkan.

"Ini buruk..." Ungkap Anko setelah melihat dua makhluk mengerikan itu yang muncul di jalanan sana.

"Ayo. Kita pergi dari sini."

Sasuke segera memerintahkan mereka semua untuk cepat bergegas jika tidak ingin terkena masalah yang lebih dari ini lagi.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit di malam Kota yang mengerikan ini. Memilih untuk segera bergegas, Dari pada harus berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu lagi. Karena berhadapan dengan satu makhluk itu saja sudah membuat tiga anggota tim mereka terluka parah. Rasanya tidak mungkin lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan dua sekaligus yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"2 menit lagi kita akan memulai misi ini. Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik. Keberhasilan adalah harga mati. Berikan yang terbaik dari kalian. Kita akan lalui malam ini dengan luka, Untuk umat manusia...!"

Suara penuh karisma mengalun keras di sudut-sudut markas kesatuan Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit. Dengan nada tegas berwibawa, Hashirama menginstruksikan seluru anggota yang ikut serta dalam misi kali ini untuk memberikan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa. Misi yang menentukan nasib manusia yang tersisa di Jepang. Dengan beban yang ia bawa di pundaknya, Menyerukan bahwa keberhasilan misi ini adalah hal yang mutlak dan berharga mati jika sampai pulang menggenggam kegagalan.

Bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung, Hashirama mengerahkan seluruh personel yang ada di kesatuan unit ini. Hampir 200 orang bersenjata lengkap dengan jam terbang tinggi dan pelatihan ketat berbaris di tiap pecahan regu mereka masing-masing. Mengenakan suatu set pelindung dari suhu dingin yang ekstrem berwarna putih. Nampak seperti 200 lebih ilmuan ruang angkasa yang mengenakan baju astronot berbaris rapi di sana.

"Unit-B yang terpencar di segala Kota sekitar telah berhasil menggiring sebagian besar dari mereka ke lokasi yang telah ditentukan. Kurasa misi ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku yakin kita akan berhasil."

Ucap seseorang dengan rambut kuning bermata biru yang berjalan melewati tempat Hashirama berdiri. Sambil memasukkan sebuah slot Magazen ke senjata genggam yang dipegangnya, Ia berlalu begitu saja. Namun sebuah tangan menepuk pundak dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah tangan yang tidak lain adalah tangan milik Hashirama.

"Misi ini tidak akan berhasil. Kita tidak akan mencapai keberhasilan itu bila kau tidak duduk di kursimu... Minato."

Sahut Hashirama kemudian. Membuat seseorang itu sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kepadanya setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Hashirama. Bukankah kita telah sepakat jika aku akan ikut serta dalam misi ini...?" Tanya Minato Namikaze dengan nada sedikit marah sekaligus bingung.

"Kau memang ikut serta dalam misi kali ini. Tapi bukan sebagai seorang prajurit yang terjun langsung kelapangan. Melainkan sebagai penuntun misi ini untuk mencapai keberhasilan mutlak." Jawab Hashirama tenang dengan nada serius sembari perlahan menarik sebuah pistol itu dari genggaman Minato.

"Jangan bercanda. Mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan mengenai dengan segala yang telah terjadi. Tapi oleh karenamu, Anakku tengah berjuang di luar sana. Tanpa pelatihan, Dikelilingi oleh para mayat hidup yang kelaparan. Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang diam di tempat ini sementara putraku sedang menjalankan misi yang sangat berbahaya di sana..." Ungkap Minato mulai sedikit memanas.

"Aku tahu itu Minato. Aku sangat tahu akan hal itu. Tapi..."

"Minato... Apa kau tahu... Yang bahkan tanpa dirimu di sampingnya, Putramu bisa melalui hari bencana itu. Melalui banyak kengerian yang selama ini telah terjadi. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menaruh sedikit kepercayaan kepada dirinya...?"

"Dan lagi, Apa sekarang kau tidak percaya lagi kepada dua tangan kananmu? Apa kau tidak mempercayai Kakashi dan Itachi...? Dari balik bayangan, Merekalah yang terbaik yang pernah kau miliki bahkan sampai saat ini bukan...? Lalu mengapa kini kau mulai meragukan mereka...?"

Pertanyaan mulai Hashirama layangkan bertubi-tubi kearah Minato. Ini adalah langkah yang tepat bagi Hashirama untuk membangun kembali pribadi Minato yang telah hilang setelah meninggalkan posisinya sebagai ketua Divisi-3. Kepribadian yang selalu mempercayai kapabilitas para bawahannya dalam melakukan tiap bagian misi mereka.

Hashirama mengerti benar, Bahwa saat ini, Minato hanya terlalu cemas kepada putranya. Terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang dengan perintah Hashirama berikan, Jadi ikut terlibat dalam misi-misi yang berbahaya tanpa menggenggam pengalaman. Itulah, Yang saat ini Hashirama lihat dalam sirat mata Minato.

"Hashirama dengar... Aku... Tidak bisa... Tidak bisa hanya berdiam di sini tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku mempercayai mereka berdua. Kakashi dan Itachi. Aku mempercayai mereka tapi..."

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan diam saja di sini...? Justru karena kau di sini, Tugasmu lah yang paling berat di antar kita semua yang ada di sini. Lebih dan jauh lebih berat dari beban yang harus kubawa."

"Minato... Apa kau tahu siapa kunci keberhasilan misi ini..."

Minato terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi Hashirama lemparkan kepadanya.

"Kau. Kau lah orangnya. Kau lah yang akan menjadi kunci keberhasilan kami. Kau lah orang yang pantas menggantikan Mito. Kau lah yang akan memberi setiap lekuk perintah kepada kami. Kau akan menjadi penuntun untuk kami. Menuju keselamatan... Atau menuju akhir bagi kami dan seluruh penduduk Jepang."

"Aku akan menjadi perantaramu di lapangan. Sementara kau di sini memimpin seluruh jalannya misi ini. Sekaligus juga membawa seluruh nyawa personel termasuk diriku, Dalam tiap perintah yang kau berikan. Tanggung jawabmu lah yang paling besar. Yang paling berat dalam sejarah kesatuan divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit ini. Nyawa kami ada dalam tanganmu di mana itu akan tertuju nanti, Minato."

". . . . . ."

Dia hanya terdiam...

Minato hanya terpaku diam mendengar tiap susun kalimat yang Hashirama ucapkan. Kini ia mengerti. Sekarang Minato telah mengerti. Alasan mengapa Hashirama kembali membawanya ke tempat ini. Setelah istri Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki, Terbunuh dan mati di tangan Obito Uchiha, Hanya dirinya satu-satunya orang yang mampu menggenggam kendali penuh dalam tiap misi seperti yang Mito lakukan.

Hashirama benar-benar mengakui siapa seorang Minato Namikaze yang sebelumnya. Hashirama mengakui betapa hebat Minato dalam menyusun tiap lika-liku rencana dan taktik dalam segala misi paling mustahil sekalipun. Seseorang yang pernah menggagalkan ratusan kali rencana pria bernama Obito Uchiha dalam usaha penyerangan tersembunyi di dalam bayangan Jepang. Seseorang yang Hashirama akui kepintarannya dan ketanggapannya dalam menyelesaikan rumitnya masalah. Yang bahkan jika bisa jujur, Hashirama pernah menaruh rasa hormat kepada sosok Minato Namikaze yang dahulu.

"Bukan hanya putramu saja yang ada di luar sana bersama dengan para mayat-mayat hidup itu, Minato. Putriku pun juga. Kenapa aku memberikannya misi itu... Karena aku percaya kepada putramu. Aku sepenuhnya percaya kepada seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto Namikaze."

"Saat ini... Aku percaya kepada Naruto. Percaya bahwa dia bisa temukan putriku. Dia pasti bisa selelasikan tugasnya, Dan membawa Sona kembali. Percayalah padanya! Dia pasti akan kembali ke markas ini dengan selamat. Itu pasti."

Hashirama lalu menyodorkan sebuah Earphone kepada Minato. Menunggu pria yang sama tingginya itu menerimanya.

". . . . . . . ."

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang lagi keluar dari mulut Minato. Seolah itu telah terkunci dengan sendirinya saat Hashirama mengatakan semua itu. Minato hanya bisa melebarkan tatapannya, Dan menyadari betapa bodohnya ia saat ini. Jika Hashirama telah sepenuhnya mempercayai apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan... Mengapa dirinya yang sebagai seorang Ayahnya tidak bisa...

Sejenak Minato memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menyadari satu poin yang hilang di dalam dirinya. Yaitu arti dari kepercayaan.

'Lihat betapa bodohnya aku yang sekarang... Kushina. Maaf telah meragukan anak kita.' Gumamnya dalam lubuk hati, Sembari tersenyum sendiri pada dirinya yang bodoh.

Tidak lama mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua manik biru yang terang dan hangat. Tatapan yang jelas berbeda dari sesaat yang lalu. Kini auranya seorang Minato Namikaze telah kembali. Seseorang yang akan menjadi legenda di antara para pemimpin Divisi-3 terdahulu.

"...Ayo kita lakukan bersama."

Ucap Minato tanpa ada lagi gundah dan keraguan dalam hatinya. Sambil meraih Earphone yang Hashirama sodorkan padanya, Ia berjalan bertolak arah dengan Hashirama dan memasang Earphone tersebut ketelinganya.

Di sisi lain, Hashirama mulai melangkah meninggalkan di mana tempatnya berdiri dan berargumen tadi sembari memasang juga sebuah Earphone yang sama ketelinganya. Berjalan menuju helikopter yang telah menanti kedatangannya.

"Minato, Kau bisa mendengar suaraku...?" Tanya Hashirama ketika satu jarinya menekan sebuah tombol kecil di sana.

Di lorong markas ini, Minato melangkah dan berjalan menuju kearah ruang monitor sekaligus pusat kontrol dari segala tinjau misi yang tengah berjalan. Siku tangan kanannya terangkat. Jari itu juga menekan satu tombol kecil di Earphone miliknya.

"...Tentu saja. Suaramu sangat jelas terdengar di sini. Jadi tolong jangan coba sekali-kali berteriak saat kita tersambung nanti." Jawabnya.

Hashirama melepas tombol kecil itu dan kembali menggenggam Sub-Machine Gun P90 miliknya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo berangkat."

Ucapnya singkat memberi perintah. Kali ini dia lah yang menang dari argumen tadi. Ia telah bisa membuat siapa jati diri seorang Minato Namikaze yang sebenarnya akhirnya kembali. Kakinya menggapai sisi lantai helikopter itu, Dan duduk bersama satu regu personelnya.

"Berangkat!"

Seru CO-Pilot helikopter yang telah melihat kapten mereka duduk naik di sana. Landasan luas markas besar ini ramai bising oleh suara belasan helikopter yang siap lepas landas. Angin menghembus kencang akibat sapuan baling-balingnya. Belasan helikopter yang mengangkut tiap regu personel tersebut mulai terangkat bersamaan. Terbang membawa pasukan yang akan menanggung sebuah misi besar. Sedangkan sisanya menggunakan kendaraan baja menuju ke lokasi misi melalui darat. Menjadi pasukan artileri yang akan mendukung jalannya misi kali ini.

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Menampakkan ruang besar dipenuhu berbagai macam monitor dan alat komunikasi jarak jauh bersama dengan tiap-tiap orang yang mengambil bagian tugas sendiri-sendiri. Ketika ia mulai menginjakkan kaki memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju kursi yang pernah ia tinggalkan dulu, Semua orang yang ada di dalam sana langsung terkejut hingga berdiri dari tempat duduknya masing-masing. Apa yang mereka lihat benar-benar bukanlah seseorang yang asing lagi bagi mereka. Namun ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya akibat keterkejutan mereka ketika dirinya berjalan melangkah masuk.

"I-Itu..."

"Hei... Bukankah itu-"

"Apa mataku tidak salah melihat-"

Bisik-bisik tidak percaya seketika pecah saat melihatnya. Suara ketuk sepatu itu beradu dengan kerasnya lantai. Mengiringi langkahnya menuju ke kursi yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, Akhirnya aku memilih untuk kembali. Jadi mari kita bekerja bersama lagi. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Minato kepada mereka semua sejenak.

"Siap...!"

Jawab mereka serentak secara bersama-sama. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu antusias menyambut kembalinya seorang Minato Namikaze di Divisi-3 ini. Benar-benar suatu keajaiban. Dan Minato pun tidak lagi asing dengan wajah-wajah mereka. Karena seluruh Staff yang saat ini ada di ruangan ini, Tidak lain adalah bawahannya saat dulu masih aktif bertugas.

Minato duduk di tengah-tengah mereka yang kembali bertugas. Duduk tepat di bekas kursinya dulu. Sebentar mengamati beberapa layar monitor besar yang ada terpampang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Lalu ada transmisi sambungan yang masuk ke saluran radio ruangan ini. Minato menekan tombol Enter pada keyboard di depannya.

"Di sini Brigadir Jendral kapal induk angkatan laut Beta-12, Fukushima Tamao, Untuk melapor. Kami telah siap melepas landaskan seluruh Jet yang masuk dalam misi kali ini. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu ijin dan perintah dari Divisi-3."

Speaker di ruangan tersebut memproyeksikan suara yang ada dalam transmisi radio yang Minato terima. Seluruh Staff yang ada di dalam sana dapat turut serta mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Terkhususkan untuk sang ketua Divisi ini sendiri.

"Laporan dan permintaan telah diterima. Ijin kuberikan. Sepenuhnya kendali kuserahkan kepada kalian." Jawab Minato kemudian.

Tapi setelahnya hanya sunyi. Sesaat tidak ada tanggapan yang terdengar.

"...Suara ini. Jangan-jangan..."

Yang di sana terlihat seperti agak terkejut mendengar dengung suara seorang Minato Namikaze.

"Maaf karena aku muncul secara tiba-tiba di saat seperti ini." Ucap Minato.

"Heh... Kenapa lama sekali kau kembali. Sudah lama orang-orang menantikan sosokmu itu dalam Divisi-3." Jawab yang di sana sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Maaf untuk yang sebelumnya. Tapi aku sendiri pun masih tidak percaya bisa kembali duduk di kursi ini setelah sekian lama. Begitu banyak pilihan dan hal-hal yang harus ku pilih dan perjuangkan. Jadi... Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik dalam misi kali ini."

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami seperti dulu, Kaicou-san. Akan kami berikan yang terbaik untuk menyambutmu yang telah kembali. Keberhasilan akan ada di tangan kita bila ada seseorang yang seperti dirimu." Jawab atasan angkatan laut Jepang di sana.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku sepenuhnya percaya kepada kalian. Kita berikan yang terbaik untuk misi ini."

Minato mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua dan menutup sambungan transmisi radio jarak jauh tersebut.

"Sambungkan aku dengan regu Hashirama." Katanya memberikan perintah.

"Segera, Minato-Taichou!" Tangkap salah seorang Staff yang bertugas.

"Telah tersambungkan." Katanya lagi setelah beberapa detik memulai menyambung jalur komunikasi yang dituju.

"Satu menit dari sekarang, Pihak angkatan laut Beta-12 akan meluncurkan semua pesawatnya. Persiapkan diri kalian, Regu-Hashirama."

"Diterima. Untuk seluruh Unit! Dengar! 7 menit dari sekarang kita akan segera tiba di lokasi! Periksa sekali lagi seluruh perlengkapan kalian! Kita akan tampil habis-habisan kali ini." Ucap Hashirama dari Earphone miliknya yang langsung mengingatkan seluruh anak buahnya kembali setelah menerima informasi dari Minato.

"Hei..." Panggil Hashirama pelan, Dan menggantinya ke mode pribadi. Yang hanya bisa terdengar hanya oleh mereka berdua saja melalui Earphone milik mereka masing-masing.

". . . . ."

"...Bocah itu pasti berhasil." Katanya singkat kepada Minato.

". . . . . . ." Minato terdiam mendengarnya. Dan tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang Hashirama sedang maksudkan.

"Itu pasti... Putraku pasti berhasil." Balas Minato sesaat kemudian dengan satu senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak banyak bintang yang berkumpul. Hanya sinar bulan yang masih setia menerangi Kota yang telah tersapu badai kengerian ini. Namun tidak membuat para remaja yang melangkahkan tiap langkahnya berhenti untuk mencapai tujuan mereka. Tidak sebelum mereka menemukan siapa yang mereka cari.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka masih diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Masih terkunci pada sesuatu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Sasuke melirik luka yang masih terbuka di lengan guru mereka. Meliriknya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum tatapannya beralih kepada pemuda berambut rancung itu.

"...Naruto-"

"Aku tahu..." Jawab pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Menghentikan apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan kepadanya.

"...Aku tahu itu. Jadi diamlah... Sasuke."

Ucap Naruto lagi setelahnya. Seolah tahu apa yang akan Sasuke maksud dan bicarakan. Pemuda itu hanya... Frustasi. Ada satu tekanan mental di relung hatinya. Menyadari bahwa, Akan ada lagi seseorang yang berharga baginya, Yang akan meninggalkan mereka. Naruto tahu benar akan hal tersebut.

Di sisi lain... Anko masih diam berjalan menggunakan linggis yang ia bawa. Benda itu memberikan sedikit pertolongan baginya. Tapi tetap saja, Perasaan di dalam hatinya masih lah rancu. Mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, Ia sedikit tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa ia masih hidup dan masih ada bersama-sama dengan mereka.

Jika boleh untuk memilih... Dirinya lebih senang mati saat itu. Ia ingin menyatakannya. Ia ingin mengutarakannya. Ia ingin mengungkapkannya. Bahwa ia akan lebih senang jika hidupnya berakhir saat itu juga, Dari pada harus berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka dengan luka ini. Karena Anko sadar apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Entah sampai kapan ia akan bertahan. Entah sampai kapan ia mampu bertahan. Untuk tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Untuk tetap mempertahankan sosok Anko Mittarashi seperti sebelumnya di hadapan mereka. Jika ia hanya akan berakhir dengan membahayakan nyawa-nyawa murid yang ia cinta... Sungguh ia tak akan sanggug memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah bisa walau bahkan ia sampai ke dasar Neraka sekalipun.

Namun meski begitu... Anko tidak mampu mengungkapkan apa yang ia ingin utarakan kepada mereka. Terlebih kepada Naruto. Mengungkapkan bahwa lebih baik ia mati saat itu juga dari pada hidup dengan luka seperti ini kepada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya, Dan bahkan mau menempatkan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya untuk berhadapan dengan monster mengerikan itu... Adalah hal yang paling buruk dan kejam yang pernah Anko ketahui sepanjang hidupnya.

Anko menutup mata. Mungkin hanya di malam ini, Dirinya bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba dan Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Termasuk dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang telah menjadi seseorang yang memiliki begitu banyak arti dalam hidupnya. Seorang murid yang berisik yang harus selalu ia hukum. Seorang adik laki-laki yang harus ia lindungi dari rasa kesendirian. Dan masih banyak lagi arti seseorang yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu dalam hidupnya.

'Dunia yang baru ini benar-benar kejam...' Ungkapnya sendiri dalam hati sembari tersenyum pahit.

Akan tetapi sesaat kemudian, Kiba berbisik setelah melihat sesuatu di ujung jalan sana.

"Tunggu...!"

". . . .?!"

Mereka semua menghentikan langkah setelah mendengar bisik seruan Kiba. Dan dengan itu, Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, Hinata, Termasuk Naruto, Menyadari apa yang membuat Kiba memberi kode untuk berhenti.

"Sepertinya kesialan selalu mengikuti kita hari ini." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"A-Apa kita harus mencari jalan lain...?" Hinata bertanya kepada mereka.

"Tapi ini adalah rute jalan yang paling cepat untuk menuju ke tempat di mana kita terpisah dengan Sona bukan...?" Jawab Sakura setelahnya.

"Hanya sedikit. Serahkan padaku. Akan kuurus mereka."

Tiba-tiba Naruto maju mendahului teman-temannya sembari mengeluarkan Glock-17 miliknya. Dan seperti akan melakukan sesuatu sendirian dengan sejumlah mayat-mayat hidup yang terlihat di depan sana.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke sigap menarik lengan kiri Naruto. Cengkramannya telah membuat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Jangan bertidak ceroboh lagi... Naruto." Kata Sasuke berusaha mengingatkannya.

Naruto yang berhenti di tengah jalannya menuju kearah para Zombie tersebut hanya diam tanpa memperlihatkan mukanya di depan mereka. Tetap tertunduk dalam bayang-bayang bias tiap helai rambutnya.

'Sadarlah bahwa kau telah terjebak dalam emosi sesaatmu saja... Naruto. Keluarlah dari sana. Jangan biarkan dirimu termakan oleh amarah itu. Kita mungkin akan kehilangan Anko. Tapi kau akan kehilangan lebih banyak temanmu jika bertindak tanpa kepala dingin...'

Seru Sasuke bicara sendiri di dalam hati. Seakan hanya dirinya yang menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu. Dan mungkin hanya Sasuke seorang yang menyadari bahwa Naruto telah tenggelam oleh amarah dan rasa kesal pada Dunia yang mengerikan ini. Sasuke tahu bahwa apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto semata hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal dan sesalnya karena telah membiarkan Anko-sensei terluka.

Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan ini akan menyadarkan Naruto pada hal itu atau tidak. Akan tetapi... Tiba-tiba tong sampah di pinggir jalan tepat di belakang mereka tertendang oleh sesuatu. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang memenuhi gang ini. Membuat Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, Kiba dan Hinata menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat kebelakang. Ternyata beberapa Zombie kelaparan yang ada di belakang telah menyadari keberadaan mereka semua.

'Kuso! Ini benar-benar gawat!' Seru Kiba dalam hati melihat dua Zombie yang berlari mendekat.

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat ya kan... Sasuke."

Suara Naruto terdengar kemudian. Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sahabatnya itu. Namun apa yang ia dapati, Hanyalah senyum picing dari Naruto. Kedua mata Sasuke seolah terbelalak. Mendengar kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan tadi. Seperti sebuah jawaban 'Sudah terlambat untuk mencegahku melampiaskan rasa kesal ini.'

'Apa dia mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan...?!' Kejut Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba bahu kiri Sasuke di cengkram oleh Naruto saat pemuda berambut kuning itu berbalik. Lalu sedetik kemudian Naruto membidikkan ujung Glock-17 miliknya itu tepat kearah para Zombie di sana. Bahu kiri Sasuke dibuatnya sebagai alat bantu untuk mempermudah bidikannya.

**DAARRR...!**

Satu tembakkan terlepas, Tepat di samping telinga kiri Sasuke. Peluru itu berputar pada porosnya dan melesat menembus kecepatan suara saat ujung jari Naruto menarik pelatuknya.

**CRAATTHHSS...**

Salah satu dari kedua Zombie yang berlari menghampiri mereka tersungkur di tanah akibat kepala yang tertembus oleh peluru Naruto. Gagak-gagak hitam yang bertengger di antara kabel listrik terbang berhamburan sesaat ketika tembakkan itu dilepaskan. Begitu juga sejumlah Zombie yang ada di depan ujung jalan sana. Langsung berlari menuju kearah Sasuke dan yang lain setelah tertarik oleh bunyi letusan Glock-17 itu.

"Cih...!"

Sasuke berdengus. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Segera ia acungkan Sniper miliknya tertuju kearah depan sana dan mulau membidik salah satu di antara kerumunan yang berlari mendekat itu.

**jenDAARRR...!**

Bunyi nyaring menggelegar terdengar begitu bising ketika Sasuke telah menarik tuas pelatuk senjatanya. Satu mayat hidup kelaparan tumbang dengan tengkorak yang berlubang saat peluru milik Sasuke menghujam kepalanya.

"Hinata, Tetap dekat denganku!" Ucap Sakura sedikit panih oleh keadan ini. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut menarik tangan Hinata untuk tetap dengan dirinya. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Mereka terperangkap di tengah-tengah gang panjang.

"Kenapa hal seperti ini terus dan terus saja terjadi...?!" Ucap Kiba frustasi dengan keadaan yang selalu saja memojokkan mereka semua. Dan selalu dipaksa bertarung dengan kematian.

Naruto menekan sebuah tombol kecil di dekat pelatuk Glock-17 itu menggunakan jempolnya. Pengunci terbuka. Dan slot Magazen yang telah kosong itupun meluncur bebas jatuh kebawah. Peluru Naruto telah habis digunakan setelah melawan monster mengerikan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku urus yang di belakang. Kuserahkan yang di depan padamu, Sasuke."

Kata Naruto kepada sahabatnya, Dan mulai melangkah maju menuju kebelakang melewati Sakura, Hinata, Anko dan Kiba berada. Tangan kiri Naruto memasukkan sebuah slot Magazen yang baru ke senjata yang digenggamnya. Akan tetapi seorang pria sudah mau menyerangnya dari depan. Naruto hanya menghindari terjangannya ke samping. Lalu dengan mudah langsung menodongkan ujung Glock-17 itu tepat ke belakang kepala sang pria.

**DARRR...**

Jarinya menarik pelatuk. Dan saat itu juga Zombie yang tadi menyerangnya terjatuh ke tanah dengan berlumuran darah di kepala. Direksi mata Naruto berpaling ke depan. Melihat beberapa mayat hidup ganas yang berlari ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengangkat siku tangannya dan membidik setiap mereka yang datang.

**DAARR!**

Naruto melepaskan tembakannya yang kedua. Salah satu dari mereka langsung terjerembab ke tanah. Tetapi masih ada beberapa yang masih berlari menuju ke arahnya. Naruto memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan muak.

'Mati-... Mati, Mati, Mati, Mati, Matilah kalian semua...!' Jerit Naruto dengan kesal tak tertahankan di hatinya.

**DAARR- DAARR- DAARRR- DAARRR!**

Selongsong kosong terus berhamburan keluar dari samping Frame Glock-17 itu. Tiada ampun Naruto terus-menerus menembaki mereka semua tanpa kata ampun. Menghabisi setiap mereka yang coba berlari mendekat.

Di sisi Sasuke, Nampak sang Uchiha muda sedikit kewalahan menghadapi mereka yang datang dari depan jalanan gang sana. Senjatanya tidak bisa ia gunakan secara Burst-Shot seperti Glock-17 milik Naruto. Belum lagi jumlah peluru yang bisa tertampung di slot Magazen Snipernya hanya memuat 5 butir selongsong aktif saja. Berbeda dengan milik Naruto yang total keseluruhannya menampung 17 peluru yang siap ditembakkan kapan saja.

Ini sedikit mengesalkan. Namun Sasuke tetap melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Membidik menggunakan Scope senjatanya tepat di kepala-kepala mereka. Lalu menarik pelatuk dan mengokangnya kembali. Akan tetapi tetap saja pemuda tersebut kewalahan menghadapi jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak.

"Cci-Kuso!"

**BRUAAGGHH-...**

Sasuke memukulkan pangkal senjatanya di saat salah satu dari mereka sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Tidak memberikan pemuda tersebut untuk celah waktu untuk menarik pelatuknya.

Beberapa dari mereka telah berhasil melewati Sasuke dan langsung menuju ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Sontak kedua gadis itu sedikit panik karena dalam keadaan yang tidak siap memegang satupun sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan sebuah senjata. Salah satu mayat hidup yang berlari ke arahnya akan menerjang Sakura. Kedua tangannya hampir meraih dan mencengkram tubuh Sakura.

**CRAATTSSS...**

Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan datang dari arah samping. Ujung dari sebuah linggis menghujam tepat di kepala Zombie itu itu. Menembusnya hingga darah bermuncratan keluar. Anko berhasil menghentikan Zombie itu sesaat sebelum dia berhasil menggigit Sakura. Namun Anko kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan membuatnya tersungkur ke bawah.

"Sensei..!"

Kiba segera membantu Anko yang telah pucat kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menghadang mereka. Membuat beberapa Zombie dengan mudah berlari ke arah Sakura dan Hinata lagi.

**DAARR-DAARRR-DAAARR...!**

Beberapa tembakkan terlepas dari arah belakang. Yang tidak lain berasal dari senjata genggam milik Naruto. Satu per satu Zombie yang akan menyerang teman-temannya itu tumbang ke tanah. Naruto berhasil menghentikan sebagian dari mereka. Tetapi bagai seperti sebuah petir yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya, Naruto berlutut kesakitan memegangi bekas luka di sisi perutnya. Rasa sakit itu ternyata muncul lagi. Dan sakitnya sungguh benar-benar sangat menghujam.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Naruto yang berlutut menahan sakit lukanya. Sedangkan di tiap detiknya mereka semakin terkepung di tengah-tengah gang ini. Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya sekumpulan Zombie ganas yang terus bermunculan dan mendekat.

Dan bahkan Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkutik ketika ada dua mayat hidup lagi yang datang ke arahnya. Belum sempat dirinya untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, Mereka sudah tepat berada di hadapannya.

". . . .. .!"

**Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep...**

Suara sepatu keras menapak dan berlari di antara tembok-tembok pagar rumah di sekitar sana. Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat mengarahkan sepatunya yang keras itu ke arah kepala Zombie yang akan menerjang Sakura.

**BRUUAAKKKHH..!**

Kepala Zombie tersebut tertendang hingga menabrak dinding dengan sangan keras dan seketika meremukkan seluruh tengkorak miliknya. Sakura, Kiba, Anko, Hinata dan termasuk Sasuke sangat-sangat terkejut dengan siapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut.

Naruto yang masih terlutut di tanah di temani Hinata hanya memasang wajah dengan senyuman picing. Seperti dirinya sudah tahu jika orang itu akan datang.

.

.

"Seperti biasa. Kau selalu saja terlambat... Sensei."

.

.

.

**"Believe"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 8 : "percaya"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	9. Unexpected Plans

**"Unexpected Plans"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 9 : "Rencana Tak Terduga"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAARR-DAARRR-DAAARR...!**

Beberapa tembakkan terlepas dari arah belakang. Yang tidak lain berasal dari senjata genggam milik Naruto. Satu per satu Zombie yang akan menyerang teman-temannya itu tumbang ke tanah. Naruto berhasil menghentikan sebagian dari mereka. Tetapi bagai seperti sebuah petir yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya, Naruto berlutut kesakitan memegangi bekas luka di sisi perutnya. Rasa sakit itu ternyata muncul lagi. Dan sakitnya sungguh benar-benar sangat menghujam.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Hinata segera berlari menghampiri Naruto yang berlutut menahan sakit lukanya. Sedangkan di tiap detiknya mereka semakin terkepung di tengah-tengah gang ini. Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya sekumpulan Zombie ganas yang terus bermunculan dan mendekat.

Dan bahkan Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkutik ketika ada dua mayat hidup lagi yang datang ke arahnya. Belum sempat dirinya untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, Mereka sudah tepat berada di hadapannya.

". . . .. .!"

**Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep...**

Suara sepatu keras menapak dan berlari di antara tembok-tembok pagar rumah di sekitar sana. Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan melompat mengarahkan sepatunya yang keras itu ke arah kepala Zombie yang akan menerjang Sakura.

**BRUUAAKKKHH..!**

Kepala Zombie tersebut tertendang hingga menabrak dinding dengan sangan keras dan seketika meremukkan seluruh tengkorak miliknya. Sakura, Kiba, Anko, Hinata dan termasuk Sasuke sangat-sangat terkejut dengan siapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut.

Naruto yang masih terlutut di tanah di temani Hinata hanya memasang wajah dengan senyuman picing. Seperti dirinya sudah tahu jika orang itu akan datang.

"Seperti biasa. Kau selalu saja terlambat... Sensei."

Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyum picingnya menatap seorang pria tegap dengan atribut lengkap Divisi khusus Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit Kota Konoha. Rambut perak yang melawan gaya gravitasi itu bergoyang tersapu angin.

"Beruntung aku mendengar suara tembakan dari sudut Kota. Jadi saat itu juga aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan posisimu." Kata Kakashi Hatake kepada Naruro, Seseorang yang mereka semua ketahui adalah seorang guru di Konoha Gakuen. Tapi entah mengapa, Kini dia ada di sini. Datang untuk lebih dari sekedar menyapa Naruto.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri... Melihat sosok seorang Kakashi yang kini hadir di tengah-tengah tim kecilnya, Membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Meski begitu, Reaksi berbeda sungguh sangat jelas terpampang di wajah Kiba, Anko, Hinata, Sasuke, Dan khususnya, Untuk Sakura.

Gadis itu masih berpikir bahwa ini benar-benar aneh. Yang pertama adalah Naruto. Tiba-tiba muncul menyelamatkan mereka saat masih terjebak di pulau Gunkanjima sebagai sosok yang terlihat berbeda dari yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Tiba secara mengejutkan, Mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang ditutupi oleh rompi hitam sederhana dengan alat komunikasi di telinga dan sebuah senjata di genggamannya. Lalu apa kini...?

Kakashi Hatake, Seorang yang ia kenal sebagai seorang guru biasa dengan sifat malas yang luar biasa, Kini juga muncul di hadapannya. Mengenakan pakaian militer lengkap dengan rompi tebalnya. Dan muncul setelah Naruto, Seperti sebagai bala bantuan yang khusus bagi sahabatnya itu.

'Apa-apaan ini...' Tanya Haruno Sakura dalam hati kecilnya.

'Sebenarnya... Apa yang kaliam sembunyikan dari kami... Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto...' Lanjutnya lagi.

Dengan susah payah bertumpu pada satu lututnya, Naruto mulai berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri. Hinata ikut membantu pemuda itu dari sampingnya. Naruto masih tersenyum misterius. Sedangkan Sasuke, Hanya bisa menerka apa arti di balik senyuman itu.

"Sebenarnya... Aku hanya mencoba melihat bagaimana rencana Ayah bekerja. Tapi... Tidak kusangka rencana yang ia pikirkan bisa tepat sampai sejauh ini..." Ucap Naruto. Yang kini bangga akan jati diri seorang Minato Namikaze. Begitu bangga menjadi anak dari sosok siapa Ayahnya yang sebenarnya itu.

Lengan kanan Naruto yang menggenggam Glock-17 terangkat kearah samping dan menarik pelatuknya.

**DAARRR...**

Naruto menembakkan sebuah peluru kearah kepala Zombie yang telah mendekat dan akan menyerangnya. Menembak tanpa melihat dan membidiknya terlebih dahulu. Zombie itu pun terjatuh dan mati di dekat mereka berdua. Yang bahkan Hinata pun terkejut melihatnya tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Dan sepertinya kini, Rencanaku juga berhasil. Aku berhasil memberitahu lokasi kami padamu, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto lagi sembari mulai melangkah dan berjalan mendekati sosok Kakashi.

'A-... Apa?!' Sasuke sedikit tercengang dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan tadi. Seolah dirinya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal akan tindakan bodoh dari Naruto ini.

'Jangan-jangan... Mungkinkah dia, Telah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal saat kita terjebak di sini...?!' Tanya sang Uchiha muda tersebut lagi dalam hati.

'Dia... Dia lebih cepat memikirkan sesuatu saat keadaan mendesak. Dia jauh lebih cepat dariku.' Sasuke masih terpaku melihat sosok sahabatnya yang kini telah banyak berubah itu. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan betapa cepatnya cara berpikir Naruto, Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak. Atau lebih tepatnya... Bergetar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Begitu mengerikan, Kecepatan dan ketepatan seorang Naruto untuk berpikir.

Langkah Naruto makin membuatnya mendekat ke arah Kakashi. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi Hinata selalu ikut di tiap tapak langkahnya untuk membantu Naruto berjalan.

**'Mungkin aku tidak begitu pintar dalam hal ini. Tapi, Teorinya adalah aku hanya perlu membuat keributan di sini. Bukan untuk memancing sebagian dari para mayat hidup ini saja untuk memberitahukan lokasi kami. Tetapi juga untuk memberitahu Kakashi-sensei bahwa kami telah berada di dalam jangkauannya seperti apa yang telah Ayah rencanakan sebelumnya. Karena misi besar Divisi A.N.B.U belum benar-benar dimulai, Dengan begitu Kakashi-sensei dapat dengan mudah menemukan kami melalui suara beberapa tembakan senjataku dan senjata Sasuke.'**

Setelah berada tepat di depan Kakashi, Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Jika Kakashi-sensei telah berhasil menemukanku. Itu berarti... Kita kini telah teralihkan ke rencana-C iya kan...?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi saat mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dengan masih tersenyum, Naruto nampaknya lebih percaya diri bersama hadirnya sosok Kakashi di sini. Dengan begitu, Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan lagi. Karena ia sangat percaya dengan kapabilitas yang Kakashi Hatake, Salah seorang tangan kanan Ayahnya, miliki.

"Mah... Sepertinya juga begitu..." Jawab pria tinggi tegap itu dengan logatnya yang sangat khas. Yaitu logat para orang malas. Kakashi mulai memikirkan ulang tentang semua rencana yang telah Minato susun untuk dirinya, Itachi, Dan khususnya untuk Naruto.

**'Rencana-A, Naruto akan diterjunkan dari helikopter ke pulau Gunkanjima. Lokasi di mana dirinya mendapatkan sinyal aktif dari ponsel milik Uchiha Sasuke berada. Sedangkan aku akan berfokus pada misi penyelamatan Tuan Presiden yang terjebak di gedung Kementrian Konoha.'**

**'Rencana-A akan teralih ke rencana-B jika sampai tidak ada helikopter evakuasi yang tersisa untuk menjemput dirinya. Dengan kata lain, Saat markas gagal melakukan penjemputan untuk Naruto, Itu berarti bocah ini entah bagaimana harus bisa mencari cara sendiri untuk kembali ke Kota ini saat tugasku telah terselesaikan. Tapi yang membuatku sedikit terkejut adalah... Ia tiba si Konoha bersama dengan teman-temannya tepat waktu ketika misi pertamaku telah selesai. Bocah ini benar-benar seorang anak dari Ketua Minato.'**

**'Sampai di titik ini, Naruto menggiring teman-temannya ke tempat yang aman dari cakupan area misi besar Divisi A.N.B.U. Karena sesaat lagi, Kota yang mengerikan ini akan dipaksa menjadi Kota yang bersuhu di titik beku seperti yang Ketua Minato kehendaki. Namun bila Naruto belum bisa menemukan targetnya, Sona Sitri, Dan bertemu denganku, Itu artinya misi ini telah beralih ke rencana-C. Tepat seperti kondisi dan situasi seperti sekarang ini.'**

Begitulah apa yang Kakashi dengungkan dalam isi kepalanya saat mengingat kembali susunan rencana yang telah Minato Namikaze berikan khusus kepada mereka bertiga. Itu semua Minato pikirkan secara mendalam jauh untuk kedepannya. Semata-mata hanya untuk memastikan keberhasilan misi yang Hashirama berikan kepada Naruto. Dan terlebih juga, Untuk meyakinkan keselamatan satu-satunya putranya itu dari misi beratnya ini. Sampai Naruto Namikaze kembali dengan nyawa yang utuh melupakan keberhasilan ataupun kegagalan misi yang diembannya. Itulah, Arti seorang sosok Ayah kepada anaknya. Yang begitu sangat peduli akan diri Naruto sampai di detik ini.

Sesaat berlalu. Namun Kakashi sedikit bingung ketika melihat Naruto yang menyodorkan Glock-17 miliknya itu tepat ke arahnya. Seolah pemuda tersebut memang akan menyerahkan senjata itu kepadanya.

"Tapi sepertinya ini terlihat bukan misi bantuan jika kau datang tanpa membawa sepucuk senjata untuk melindungi kami, Benar bukan...? Aku pinjamkan ini untukmu." Ucap Naruto sembari menyodorkan senjata genggamnya itu ke arah Kakashi.

Cukup lucu. Apa yang Naruto katakan benar. Mana mungkin Kakashi bisa melindungi mereka semua tanpa adanya sepucuk senjata satu pun di genggaman tangannya. Misi pertama yang di berikan pada Kakashi di malam ini memaksanya untuk menghabiskan seluruh amunisi yang ia bawa. Untuk mengurangi beban saat ia bergerak, Tentu ia harus membuang semua senjata yang kosong tak berpeluru yang ada padanya. Dan ini lah jadinya, Agen khusus tak bersenjatakan apa pun yang harus melaksanakan misi keduanya.

"Yah... Banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum aku bisa berada di sini. Benar-benar malam yang melelahkan." Jawab Kakashi sedikit tertawa sambil memberikan keluhannya kepada Naruto tentang melelahkannya misi yang telah di berikan Minato padanya.

Kakashi lalu menggapai Glock-17 itu dari tangan Naruto. Akan tetapi bukan senjata genggam itu yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Melainkan luka memanjang penuh darah yang sampai menembus rompi milik pemuda itu.

'Dan sepertinya kau juga telah melewati banyak hal untuk sampai di tempat ini... Benarkan, Naruto.' Gumam Kakashi dalam hatinya setelah melihat luka separah itu. Namun Naruto masih mampu untuk bertahan di tengah kondisinya yang kritis saat ini.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan demi teman-teman yang nampaknya begitu sangat berharga baginya. Dan tentu saja demi gadis yang satu sekolah dengan dirinya yang menjadi target dari misi yang diberikan padanya. Sona Sitri. Naruto berjuang keras demi Hinata, Kiba, Anko, Sasuke dan Sakura. Namun sebenarnya, Merekalah yang memberikan kekuatan untuk Naruto. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut masih bisa bertahan dari kondisinya yang kritis hingga sampai di detik ini. Menurut Kakashi, Itulah arti... Dari ikatan yang sebenarnya.

"Buatan Jerman. Dikhususkan hanya bagi pengguna tangan kanan. Suatu kelemahan jika digunakan oleh seorang yang kidal. Namun yang terpenting, Akurasi tinggi dari senjata ini benar-benar membuatku merinding ketika menggenggamnya. Membuatnya menutupi kelemahan yang tadi. Jumlah peluru yang ditampung bisa mencapai 17 butir selongsong aktif. Dengan akurasi tinggi dan jumlah peluru yang di atas rata-rata sebuah senjata genggam pada umumnya, Membuat Glock-17 ini benar-benar senjata yang tepat untuk melawan para mayat hidup seperti mereka."

Gumam Kakashi setelah menerima senjata tersebut dari Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Lalu tubuh Kakashi berbalik dengan tangan yang terangkat menggenggam senjata tersebut. Membidik tepat kearah di mana Sasuke sedang berada saat ini.

**DARR-DAARRR-DAARRR...**

Kakashi menarik pelatuknya tiga kali. Dan tiga kali juga senjata itu terguncang melepaskan tiga peluru berkecepatan tinggi tipis melewati pipi dan pelipis kiri Sasuke.

**BRUUKKHH...**

Seketika tiga Zombie ambruk dengan darah mengalir keluar melalui kepala mereka tepat di belakang Sasuke. Kakashi menembakan ketiga pelurunya tersebut tepat mengenai mereka yang diam-diam akan menyerang Sasuke dari belakang.

'A-... Apa-apaan itu tadi-...'

Dengung Sasuke dalam hatinya ketika melihat sosk Kakashi yang saat ini telah terlihat sama persis dengan Naruto. Cara dan kemampuan menembak di antara mereka berdua benar-benar gila.

"Keakuratannya benar-benar mengerikan. Kurasa senjata ini lah yang sangat cocok untukmu Naruto, Benar bukan...?" Kata Kakashi setelah berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto lagi.

"A-Ano..."

Suara terdengar dari sosok Hinata yang pendiam. Gadis manis itu seperti akan mengatakan... Atau lebih tepatnya bertanya sesuatu. Tentu apa lagi yang ingin ia tanyakan selain apa hubungan antara Naruto dan Kakashi. Mengapa kini mereka berdua begitu terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Siapakah mereka ini yang sebenarnya...? Pertanyaan yang seperti itu terus saja berputar di kepala Hinata saat ini ketika melihat sosok mereka. Bahkan bukan hanya Hinata seorang saja. Sakura dan Sasuke sebenarnya sangat ingin mengetahuinya juga. Sesuatu yang sepertinya masih Naruto tutup-tutupi sampai saat ini.

Namun sebelum salah satu dari mereka semua menanggapi apa yang ingin Hinata utarakan, Tiba-tiba suara yang begitu bising datang memekakkan gendang telinga mereka. Dua pesawat jet tempur tiba-tiba saja lewat rendah di atas mereka. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dua saja yang terlihat. Tetapi muncul lagi belasan pesawat jet yang melintas tepat di atas mereka semua. Melintas begitu cepat secepat kedipan mata memandang. Terbang rendah di antara gedung-gedung bertingkat dan melesat menuju ke pusat Kota.

"Sepertinya telah dimulai..." Gumam Naruto pelan yang masih mendongak ke atas melihat laju belasan bahkan puluhan jet itu. Namun teman-temannya masih bisa mendengar gumaman Naruto barusan.

"Yah... Sudah dimulai..." Sahut Kakashi ikut menimpali apa yang Naruto katakan tadi.

"Apa yang akan dimulai... Apanya yang akan dimulai...?! Naruto, Katakan padaku apa yang kau maksuk itu...?!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang ke arah Naruto dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Seakan memaksa untuk meminta jawaban dari pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

". . . . ?!"

Kedua kelopak mata Hinata tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan saat ia benar-benar dapat merasakan sesuatu yang akan datang mendekat.

Bukan jawaban yang Sakura dapatkan dari Naruto. Sahabatnya tersebut malah menoleh ke lain arah. Melihat di kejauhan sana. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sakura untuk ikut menoleh dan melihat apa yang Naruto lihat.

"Ini buruk... Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Naruto mengatakan hal itu setelah direksi matanya tertuju pada kedatangan dua makhluk besar mengerikan miri salah satu yang telah mereka kalahkan, Datang dari ujung gang di belakang sana.

'Monster mutasi lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang coba kalian rencanakan... Red Qween.' Gumam Kakashi sendiri dalam hati.

Kakashi mengedarkan direksi matanya ke seluruh sudut penjuru Kota Konoha bagian selatan ini. Tidak lama baginya untuk temukan satu tempat tujuan. Tatapannya tertuju ke sebuah gedung tinggi bertingkat tidak jauh dari sini.

"Ikuti aku. Pastikan kalian semua untuk tetap bersama, Mengerti...?" Ucap Kakashi kepada mereka semua.

"K-Kami mengerti." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya, Baiklah!". Sahut Kiba.

" Te-Tentu... Sesuai dengan yang Sensei katakan..." Ucap Sakura yang masih penasaran dengan misteri yang masih melingkupi mereka berdua. Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Kiba, Serahkan Anko-sensei padaku."

Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan perintah dari Naruto. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud. Seorang yang tengah terluka parah membawa seorang yang sama-sama terluka juga...? Apa Naruto sedang bercanda...?

"O-Oeii... Yang benar saja. Kau kan juga sedang-"

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di hadapan pemuda itu. Lalu menepuk pundak Kiba seolah sebagai tanda 'Percayalah padaku!'

"Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Jaga Hinata untukku... Oke?" Sahut Naruto kemudian.

Kiba tidak bisa mengelak dan bertanya lagi jika Naruto yang sudah berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata teman dekatnya tersebut dan mulai menggandeng jemari Hinata. Dan, Hei... Sepertinya Naruto telah memiliki hobi baru yang selalu menyuruh Kiba untuk menjaga Hinata demi dirinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kalimat itu semenjak terakhir kali Kiba mendengarnya.

"Jika bisa, Berpeganganlah dengan erat. Peluk aku selama yang kau mau, Sensei." Kata Naruto kepada Anko, Saat dirinya membungkuk dan berlutut memberikan punggungnya untuk guru muda itu.

Apa yang Naruto lakukan membuat Anko sungguh terkejut. Semestinya Naruto tidak perlu melakukan ini untuknya jika dirinya sendiri sedang terluka. Anko masih belum mengerti seperti apa jalan pikiran satu murid yang paling ia sayangi tersebut. Namun melihat Naruto sudah berada di posisi seperti ini, Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

'Kau ini memang... Seseorang yang berhati lembut... Namikaze-kun. Kuharap aku bisa mati tanpa memberikan beban bagi dirimu nanti...' Gumam Anko dalam hati ketia ia telah memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari yang lain. Menyembunyikan senyum dan air mata yang telah mengalir.

Melihat Naruto yang telah menggendong Anko, Membuat Kakashi sedikit terkeju tidak percaya. Sepertinya Kakashi baru menyadarinya. Baru menyadari bahwa Anko tengah terluka parah di bagian lengannya. Dan luka tersebut di mata Kakashi, Seperti sebuah luka cakaran. Mata Kakashi lalu melirik dua monster besar mengerikan yang berjalan mendekat di ujung jalan sana.

'Jika bekas luka itu dari cakaran makhluk di sana. Maka...'

Kakashi lagi-lagi bergumam dalam hati. Berspekulasi jika andai saja luka menganga yang ada di lengan rekan kerja satu sekolahannya itu memang benar ia terima dari cakaran makhluk di sana... Maka ini adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Benar-benar buruk untuk Anko, Atau bahkan untuk yang lainnya juga. Sebagai seseorang dari Divisi khusus penanggulangan aksi teror biologis, Kakashi mengerti benar dampak apa yang akan Anko terima. Dan dampak seperti apa yang akan Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto terima jika Anko masih berada di dekat mereka dengan luka yang seperti itu.

Jika Kakashi berada di posisi Naruto saat ini, Ia akan acungkan senjata yang ia miliki tepat ke arah kepada wanita itu. Dan menarik pelatuknya dengan cepat. Sehingga Anko dapat beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa terus memikul penderitaan yang lebih berat lagi. Dengan begitu, Anko tidak perlu membebani pikirannya akan dirinya yang bisa saja melukai semua murid-muridnya jika ia tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan siapa dirinya lagi dan menjadi salah satu di antara makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu.

Pemikiran Kakashi yang seperti itu tidaklah salah. Sebagai seorang yang profesional, Wajar jika ia memilih pilihan yang logis dan tidak mengambil banyak resiko dengan mengakiri nyawa Anko sebelum sebelum berubah dan mencelakai orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Namun sekali lagi, Melalui sikap dan apa telah pemuda itu perlihatkan... Naruto malah berkata lain. Di mata Kakashi, Saat ini Naruto hanya ingin berbagi beban dengan Anko di sana. Mengambil setengah dari beban yang Anko bawa bersama di pundaknya. Dan menanggung konsekuensi dari seorang Anko yang masih berada di dekat mereka. Seolah Naruto sendiri lah yang nanti akan mengurus jika pada akhirnya Anko telah berubah menjadi salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kakashi melihat jalinan ikatan yang kuat dan sangat berarti di antara mereka masing-masing. Inilah sosok anak dari Minato Namikaze yang selama ini ada dalam catatan mata-matanya. Inilah sosok Naruto Namikaze yang masih belum berubah walau Dunia telah mengkhianati tampuknya.

"Yosh... Ikuzo!" Seru pemuda dengan iris biru langit di sana. Tidak menyadari bahwa Kakashi sedang memperhatikannya.

"Tunggu. Mau kau bawa kemana kita nanti..."

Di saat keberangkatan mereka, Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberi sebuah pertanyaan khusus untuk seorang Kakashi. Dan diberi jawaban yang khusus pula darinya.

"Ahh... Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Jadi jaga yang lain untukku... Oke?" Jawab Kakashi dengan enteng meniru kata-kata Naruto yang tadi.

**TWIIICCHH...**

Seketika muncul pertigaan di pucuk kening kepala Sasuke setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

'O-Orang ini sama menyebalkannya seperti bocah kuning itu-...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan sekarang..."

Terdengar sebuah perintah dari saluran radio komunikasi di seluruh kokpit pesawat jet yang kini terbang memutari melesat memutari pusat Kota Konoha.

"Perintah diterima. Segera meluncurkan objek ke pusat Kota."

Jawab salah satu pilot dari salah satu pesawat tempur yang melayang di langit-langit Kota. Dengan begitu, Secara beriringan para pilot mulai melepaskan sejumlah proyektil yang mereka bawa di tiap masing-masing pesawat mereka. Puluhan bahkan ratusan proyektil yang seperti tabung kaca beruap biru tersebut melayang jatuh tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi bumi. Tersebar di sejumlah titik lokasi yang telah ditentukan. Dan jatuh ke tanah hampir mengelilingi cakupan Kota Konoha.

Uap biru menjadi putih dan menyebar dengan cepat sesaat setelah puluhan pesawat tempur tersebut terbang menjauh kembali menuju ke pangkalan. Yang bahkan uap tebal tersebut menguar hingga sampai menutupi gedung-gedung pencakar langit sekalipun. Kini jika dilihat dari atas, Uap putih berkabut tersebut sukses menutupi Kota sebesar Konoha.

Dengan demikian, Setelahnya suhu langsung jatuh drastis hingga sampai ke titik beku. Seluruh sudut jalan dan ribuan bangunan di Kota ini seolah tertutupi oleh es. Hawa dingin berkabut yang mematikan menguar memenuhi seisi Kota. Pembekuan Konoha telah sukses terlaksanakan hampir tanpa kendala sama sekali.

"Hashirama, Kau bisa mendengarku...?"

Suara seseorang terdengar di gendang telinganya mepalui sebuah Earphone khusus. Saat itu, Hashirama yang tengah berada di dalam helikopter bersama dengan regunya, Menekan tombol kecil di Earphone tersebut untuk mode tersambung.

"Ya. Suaramu masih sangat jelas." Jawab Hashirama kemudian.

"Pembekuan Kota telah berhasil. Sekarang tiba saatnya giliran kalian." Balas suara tersebut. Yang tidak lain adalah suara dari Minato Namikaze yang sekarang berada terpisah jauh dari dirinya di markas sana.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Melihat pemandangan Kota yang seperti ini benar-benar suatu pengalaman baru bagiku. Benar-benar dingin." Ucap Hashirama setelah helikopternya menembus kabut tebal tersebut dan memasuki kawasan area yang telah di targetkan.

"Mulai sekarang komunikasi akan terganggu untuk beberapa saat dan membuat kami buta akan posisi kalian. Maka dari sini kuserahkan padamu... Hashirama." Pesan Minato untuk mengingatkan Hashirama. Dan benar saja, Kini suara Minato sudah agak kabur bahkan terputus-putus seperti kehilangan sinyal. Tekanan suhu dan udara di dalam ruang lingkup wilayah berkabut ini benar-benar tidak bisa meniadakan sambungan komunikasi dari luar.

"Serahkan pada kami. Aku akan menunggu arahan darimu kembali nanti."

Koneksi terputus setelah Hashirama memberikan kalimat terakhirnya kepada Minato. Kini komunikasi dari luar benar-benar terblokir oleh beratnya tekanan udara dan suhu yang sangat ekstrem di pusat Kota Konoha. Namun meski begitu, komunikasi dari dalam area ini masih bisa terkoneksi dengan cukup baik. Sehingga Hashirama masih dapat memegang kendali dan memberi perintah ke seluruh unitnya. Tepat seperti apa yang telah Minato pikirkan sebelumnya.

Serasa angin memang berhembus sangat kuat di dalam ruang lingkup kabut ini. Bahkan seluruh helikopter yang mengangkut tiap-tiap regu personel sedikit terguncang kesana-kemari. Hashirama merasa bagai melakukan misi di tengah-tengah kutub Antartika.

Tidak lama mereka mengudara, Di bawah sana Hashirama dapat melihat puluhan mobil polisi dan juga di lapis kendaraan berat militer terparkir membentuk pola lingkaran besar. Di sisi luar lingkaran, Jejeran mobil polisi di biarkan suara dan lampu sirinenya menyala. Sedangkan di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut, puluhan pasukan militer angkatan darat bersenjata lengkap berdiri menunggu kedatangan seluruh pasukan Divisi khusus Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit. Khususnya, Mereka menunggu kehadiran Hashirama yang akan memberi kendali dan perintah kepada mereka.

"Saatnya menyebar. Kini giliran kita untuk beraksi. Lakukan segera tanpa kesalahan." Kata Hashirama dengan raut serius melalui Earphonenya kepada seluruh personel yang berada di bawah perintahnya.

Puluhan helikopter yang terbang di atas Kota mulai menyebar rapi seperti apa yang telah Hashirama perintahkan. Sebagian besar tersebar menjauh dari posisi helikopter Hashirama dan menuju ke perbatasan ruang lingkup wilayah kabut ini. Sedangkan sisanya tetap terbang sejajar dengan helikopternya.

Terdengar suara bising dari sirine mobil-mobil polisi yang sengaja dinyalakan. Dan juga bising suara dari para mayat hidup yang mengelilingi lingkaran mobil-mobil tersebut. Hashirama dapat melihat bagaimana begitu banyaknya Zombie-Zombie itu berkumpul di lokasi ini. Jika dilihat dari atas helikopter, Lingkaran blokade yang dibuat oleh pasukan militer angkatan darat menggunakan mobil-mobil polisi dan dilapis dengan kendaraan berat militer tepat di belakangnya, Hanya seperti lingkaran gula yang dikelilingi puluhan ribu semut kelaparan.

Meski begitu, Tak ada kata gentar di hati Hashirama. Dirinya telah siap untuk hal ini. Walau nyawa adalah taruhannya, Dengan dikelilingi oleh puluhan ribu mayat hidup kelaparan di luar blokade, Misi ini adalah misi awal dari kebangkitan Kota Konoha. Misi yang ditujukan untuk merebut kembali Kota terbesar di seluruh Jepang ini dari kumbangan mayat hidup ganas. Dan bila saja ada kendala dan masalah yang muncul, Di sanalah seorang Minato Namikaze akan mem-Backup mereka dengan solusi dan arahannya dari markas.

Tali terlempar kebawah. Dari helikopternya, Hashirama meluncur ke bawah dan mendarat sempurna di aspal beku. Seluruh pasukannya melakukan hal yang sama tanpa ada yang tersisa. Beberapa helikopter di atas sana pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Bagai seorang Astronot, Dengan set baju serba putih yang dapat melindunginya dari seluruh hawa dingin yang menusuk, Hashirama melangkah mendekati salah satu pasukan di sana.

"Bagaimana kondisinya..."

Hashirama bertanya kepada salah satu dari pasukan militer yang telah menunggu kedatangannya. Yang ditanya langsung memberi hormat di hadapan Hashirama.

"Unit penggiring telah berhasil menggiring 80% dari mereka untuk berkumpul di sini. Bunyi sirine tetap kami nyalakan untuk memancing lebih banyak dari mereka yang datang kemari seperti perintah atasan Divisi-3. Sekarang kami tinggal menunggu keputusan dan perintah dari anda!" Jawab tegas seorang pasukan militer tersebut yang juga memakai set berlapis baju putih seperti Hashirama.

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang siapkan senjata kalian dan bersiap ke posisi masing-masing. Tunggu aba-aba dariku." Balas Hashirama dengan nada datar.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Hashirama nampak sangat-sangat serius kali ini. Bahkan ia tak mampu untuk memasang ekspresi wajah yang seperti apa. Karena sedari ia menapakkan kaki di dalam lingkaran ini, Adrenalin telah terpacu kencang. Kini sekitar 80 orang di dalam lingkaran blokade tersebut, Akan melawan puluhan ribu mayat hidup yang ganas dan kelaparan.

Dengan masih menggenggam Sub-Machine Gun P90 di tangannya, Hashirama memanjat salah satu kendaraan berat milik militer angkatan darat yang menjadi dinding pelapis pemisah antara dirinya dengan puluhan ribu Zombie-Zombie itu. Uap hangat keluar ketika ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menatap kumbangan mayat hidup yang sebanyak itu.

"Regu-Alpha, Segera laporkan keadaan."

Hashirama mencoba menghubungi unit yang telah tersebar di penjuru sudut Kota dalam perbatasan ruang lingkup area beku ini. Mungkin para helikopter telah berhasil menurunkan mereka di sana.

"Regu-Alpha masuk. Mulai baku tembak di sini. Tapi kondisi di sini masih bisa terkendali. Seperti yang Minato-Taichou rencanakan sebelumnya. Pergerakan mereka terlihat melambat. Mungkin rencana pembekuan Kota ini adalah rencana yang paling tepat."

Jawab suara seseorang di Earphone Hashirama. Dan memang benar, Dengan jelas Hashirama dapat mendengar rentetan suara tembakan di mana-mana. Seperti yang telah dilaporkan tadi, Nampaknya semua unit yang ada di sana telah melakukan kontak langsung dengan mereka terlebih dulu.

"Dan ditambah lagi, Sepertinya informasi yang telah kami dapatkan dari Namikaze Naruto-kun benar-benar tepat sasaran. Jarak pandang mereka menyempit di malam hari. Dengan penerangan kecil, Itu cukup menguntungkan kami." Lanjutnya memberi laporan kepada Hashirama.

Sedangkan Hashirama sendiri malah tersenyum kecil mendengar bahwa informasi yang anak buahnya terima dari Naruto benar-benar berguna.

"Bagus. Tetap beri laporan kondisi di sana nanti." Sahut Hashiram kemudian.

"Siap..!"

Sambungan itupun terputus. Kini giliran regunya yang bertarung melawan mereka yang di sini. Seluruh pasukan militer dan personel Hashirama nampak telah siap pada posisi mereka masing-masing.

'Pola pikir dan rencana-rencana Minato benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan mungkin levelnya sedikit jauh di atas Mito. Aku sendiri telah mengakuinya semenjak dulu. Itulah mengapa kami akan selalu membutuhkan sosoknya. Aku selalu membutuhkan dia sebagai otak di atas papan pertaruhan. Ayo lihat, Berapa persen tingkat keberhasilan yang akan kita raih dalam misi gila ini... Minato.' Gumam Hashirama dalam hati.

"Dengar...! Sudah saatnya giliran kita beraksi...! Ayo tendang bokong mereka dari kota ini." Seru Hashirama untuk seluruh personelnya.

**CEKREEKKLL...**

Jari Hashirama menarik Slider senjatanya. Membuat senjata itu kini dapat ditembakkan kapan saja yang ia mau. Untuk sekali lagi menatap lautan mayat hidup yang kelaparan di hadapannya, Hashirama membidikkan senjatanya itu ke arah mereka.

"Perang... Dimulai...!"

.

.

.

**"Unexpected Plans"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 9 : "Rencana Tak Terduga"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	10. Race Against Time!

.

.

**"Race Against Time!"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 10 : "Berpacu Melawan Waktu!"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Main Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

.

**Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap...**

Derap suara langkah kaki yang beriringan terdengar menggema di lorong-lorong sebuah bangunan. Dapat terlihat pintu-pintu mewah berjajar di sepanjang lorong yang mereka lalui. Kakashi memimpin laju pelarian mereka dari dua monster mengerikan di belakang. Belum lagi para sekumpulan Zombie yang ikut mengejar. Bagi Kakashi, Sasuke, Dan juga Naruto, Melawan mereka sekaligus adalah rencana yang buruk. Terlebih keadaan masing-masing dari timnya juga tidak memungkinkan. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman terlebih dahulu. Lalu dengan kepala dingin menyusun dan memutuskan rencana seperti apa yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya.

"Cepat-cepat-cepat...!" Seru Kiba yang tengah menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Belokan terlihat di depan sana. Belokan yang mengarahkan tim kecil ini ke susunan tangga untuk ke lantai selanjutnya. Kakashi yang tiba terlebih dahulu langsung memasang bidikan siaga mengarah ke atas sana. Untuk memastikan aman tidaknya rute yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Clear..." Ucap Kakashi singkat setelah memastikan keadaan.

Naruto berlari melewati Kakashi dengan menggendong Anko di belakang punggungnya. Mendengar Kakashi yang telah memastikan keamanan rute itu, Naruto langsung bergegas menaiki tiap anak tangga tanpa keraguan berarti.

Kiba menyusul Naruto dari belakang dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata. Seperti apa yang telah Naruto percayakan pada Kiba untuk sekali lagi menjaga Hinata untuk dirinya. Kiba akan lakukan apapun demi melindungi gadis cantik ini. Apapun... Tanpa terkecuali...

Kakashi lekas segera menaiki anak tangga yang ada di depannya setelah melihat Sasuke dan Sakura juga akan menyusul dari belakang. Tangannya senantiasa menggenggam Glock-17 milik Naruto yang dipinjamkan sementara kepadanya.

Sedangkan kini, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di urutan paling belakang. Dengan kondisi Sasuke yang sekarang, Mereka berdua berusaha untuk terus mengikuti langkah-langkah cepat Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

Tangan kirinya membawa senapan Arctic Warfare Magnum bertipe Sniper Bolt-Action, Senjata yang diperuntukkan khusus jarak jauh. Sedangkan tangan kanannya setia menggandeng tangan Sakura. Berdua mereka berlari mendekati belokan itu. Namun entah karena panik atau memang kondisi Sasuke yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak cepat, Sang Uchiha muda terpeleset sebelum sempat berbelok menaiki tangga.

"...?!" Sakura cukup terkejut.

Seorang pria tak dikenal yang tengah mengejar mereka tiba-tiba datang menerjang Sakura.

**BUUAAGGHH...!**

Menggunakan ujung pangkal senjatanya, Sasuke memukul kepala Zombie itu setelah bersusah payah bangkit dari jatuhnya. Pria tak dikenal itu pun terpelanting menabrak sudut tikungan dinding bangunan ini. Dengan kepala terantuk terlebih dulu, Akhirnya mati meninggalkan bekas darah di dinding. Direksi mata Sasuke teralih ke arah beberapa Zombie yang berlari mendekat dari lorong yang baru mereka lalui.

"Graahhhkkk..!"

Seorang pria berlumuran darah yang lain menerjang Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke masih sigap menggunakan senjata laras panjang itu sebagai tameng untuk menjauhkan gigitan pria tersebut. Namun sayangnya, Kondisi Sasuke yang kini lemah sehabis terkena lemparan sepotong pintu mobil dari sebuah makhluk besar yang mengerikan, Membuat kuda-kuda kakinya tak mampu menahan terjangan pria ganas tersebut. Sasuke terhempas membentur dinding di belakangnya, Bersamaan dengan masih menahan tubuh pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

"Lari...!" Seru sang Uchiha muda mulai panik ketika banyak dari mereka yang berdatangan.

"Tidak, Aku akan-"

"Kubilang lari Sakura! Cepat pergi dari sini...!"

Sasuke membentak kekasihnya tersebut dengan sangat keras. Mungkin kini dirinyalah yang sedang dalam kondisi terdesak. Namun itu lebih baik dari pada menyeret nyawa Sakura ikut bersamanya.

Empat Zombie muncul di hadapan Sakura yang sudah berada di anak tangga kelima. Kedua iris mata hijaunya terbelalak melihat mereka yang datang mulai menaiki tangga dan berusaha mengejar dirinya. Sedangkan beban Sasuke bertambah saat satu-dua lagi mayat hidup mencoba menyerangnya.

"Sasuke-"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Cepat lari...!"

Sakura mundur selangkah demi selangkah ke atas tangga menghindari cengkraman tangan-tangan mereka yang mencoba mendapatkan dirinya. Kedua iris hijau indah itu mulai basah berkaca-kaca setelah dirinya tak bisa lagi melihat sosok kekasihnya di bawah sana akibat tangga ini mulai dipenuhi oleh para Zombie kelaparan yang datang.

**Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep...**

Langkah sepatu milik Naruto menggema di lorong bangunan hotel mewah lantai kedua ini. Nafasnya tersenggal akibat berlarian membawa beban tubuh Anko di belakang punggungnya. Kakashi menyusul tepat di belakang Naruto. Sedangkan Kiba yang bersama Hinata berada tidak jauh di belakang Kakashi.

Mata biru milik Naruto melihat belokan yang menuju ke anak tangga selanjutnya. Lekas segera ia menuju ke sana secepat mungkin. Namun ketika dirinya yang tengah menggendong Anko akan berbelok ke sana, Belasan mayat hidup muncul menuruni tangga menuju ke arahnya.

"Kuso-..." Umpat Naruto mencoba mengerem langkah kakinya yang terlanjur melaju ke arah sana.

**DARR-DAARRR...**

Kakashi menembak mereka yang mencoba menyerang Naruto. Dua di antara mereka pun terjatuh bersimbah darah ke lantai. Namun masih banyak lagi yang berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke arah Naruto dan yang lain.

"Cari jalan yang lain. Ayo cepat...!" Kata Kakashi memberi arahan kepada Naruto, Kiba dan Hinata.

Kelima orang ini pun beralih ke arah lain dan berlari kembali mencari jalan memutar untuk ke lantai yang berikutnya. Dengan banyaknya mayat hidup yang mengejar di belakang, Mereka terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang penuh pintu berjajar bangunan ini. Akan tetapi, Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"Tu-Tunggu...!" Ucapnya ragu-ragu kepada mereka.

". . . .?"

Kiba, Kakashi, Dan Naruto sejenak berhenti memasang wajah bertanya ke arah Hinata. Tak terkecuali Anko yang masih Naruto gendong du belakang punggungnya. Seolah gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Setelahnya, Hinata menoleh untuk melihat ke belakang.

"A-Ano... Sasuke dan Sakura... Di mana mereka...?"

Bagai tersambar sesuatu... Kiba, Kakashi, Dan khususnya Naruto, Hanya diam termangu setelah mendengar pertanyaan kecil Hinata. Dan selanjutnya, Mereka bertiga hanya menatap wajah satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi-bunyi suara rentetan tembakan senjata mengalun di tengah-tengah Kota. Berpacu dengan hembusan angin dan tekanan suhu udara yang pekat. Percikan-percikan cahaya berkerlip di bawah langit malam Konoha ketika pelatuk senjata mereka ditekan. Bukan hanya bertarung dengan suhu bertitik beku dan menahan tusukan dingin menggigil, Pasukan Hashirama pun juga harus melawan para Zombie ganas yang mengerubungi mereka bagai ribuan semut yang mengerubungi gula.

"Semuanya tetap fokus! Jangan biarkan dingin mengganggu kalian!". Teriak Hashirama kepada para personel yang saat ini ada bersamanya.

Kembali membidik ke arah kepala-kepala mereka yang mencoba memanjat tembok mobil polisi, Jari telunjuk Hashirama mulai menarik tuas pelatuk senjatanya. Rentetan peluru Parabellum 9mm melesat secepat kecepatan udara menghujani dan menghujam di kepala mereka. Lapis demi lapis para Zombie yang ada di dekat blokade lingkaran mulai berjatuhan. Sejauh ini rencana yang Minato beri telah berjalan dengan mulus. Bahkan Hashirama masih berdiri tegak tanpa melakukan banyak hal selain membidik dan menembakkan pelurunya ke arah kepala-kepala mereka yang ada di bawah. Namun justru di sini lah satu masalah yang tak terduga mulai muncul.

"AAAAARRRKKKHH...!"

Tiba-tiba salah satu tentara militer berteriak keras. Membuat personel yang lain dan termasuk Hashirama menileh terkejut ke arahnya.

Kedua mata Hashirama seakan dipaksa terbelalak lebar, Ketika melihat satu makhluk merayap tanpa mata dan bercakar besar telah ada di dalam area blokade ini. Lidahnya menjulur panjang bagai kadal. Rangka tengkoraknya membesar seolah otaknya yang berkembang memaksa merubah bentuk kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya hanya berdasarkan jaringan otot kuat dan daging tanpa sehelai kulit pun yang menutupi.

"M-M-M-Makhluk macam apa iniii?!"

Seru seorang tentara militer pemerintah yang sungguh sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan makhluk mengerikan itu. Tentu bagi mereka para tentara militer angkatan darat pemerintah tidak memiliki secuil pun pengalaman akan gerakan terorisme yang menggunakan senjata biologis. Melihat rupa dan gigi-gigi makhluk ini sudah membuat jemari-jemari mereka gemetar untuk menekan pelatuk senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan takut! Semuanya tetap bersiaga penuh!". Ucap Hashirama lantang memberi perintah.

**DERRRRRRTTTT...!**

Tanpa ragu Hashirama menekan pelatuk P90 miliknya tepat mengarah ke makhluk tersebut. Tapi makhluk itu bergerak lincah ke samping untuk menghindari semua peluru yang Hashirama tembakkan kepadanya.

". . .?!"

Hashirama tercengang melihat pergerakannya yang tidak juga terbatasi oleh suhu ekstrem seperti ini. Terlihat benar-benar mudah menghindari setiap lesatan peluru miliknya.

Makhluk itu kembali menuju ke arah seorang tentara yang terluka parah di bahunya akibat serangan darinya tadi. Dengan cepat makhluk ganas tersebut menggigit kaki tentara itu dan memanjat cepat menaiki atap kendaraan militer.

"AAAGGHH...! SELAMATKAN AKUU...!"

Tentara yang tengah dibawa oleh makhluk itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Para personel Hashirama tentu tidak tinggal diam melihat kejadian tersebut. Segera mereka membidikkan Sub-Machine Gun mereka ke arahnya yang akan keluar dari barikade lingkaran ini.

Tembakan dari segara arah menghujani satu target yang tengah membawa seorang tentara militer bersamanya. Namun makhluk itu telah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum semua tembakan tadi mengenainya. Tentu ia mendapatkan tubuh tentara itu bersamanya.

"Sialan!"

Decih seorang personel yang kini hanya dapat melihat banyak lubang bekas peluru bersarang di badan kendaraan berat di sana. Termasuk bercak darah merah yang masih segar tercecer di sekitar kejadian tersebut.

Dengan kepintaran dan insting berburu yang mengerikan, Makhluk berlidah panjang itu berhasil mencuri salah satu pasukan Hashirama tanpa meninggalkan luka. Bukannya memberikan perintah selanjutnya untuk regu yang ia pimpin, Hashirama justru diam termangu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Kedua direksi matanya dipaksa mengedarkan pandangan ke luar blokade lingkaran mereka.

"Ini gawat..." Gumam Hashirama sendiri.

"Ini benar-benar gawat..." Ucapnya lagi setelah sepasang mata itu mendapati enam sampai tujuh makhluk yang seperti tadi mengelilingi mereka. Mengendap-endap dan Membaur di antara ribuan Zombie di sana. Seakan menjadikan lingkaran barikade ini sebagai target berburu mereka.

Bahkan kedua mata Hashirama yang was-was tidak bisa mengikuti alur gerakan mereka. Makhluk-makhluk itu seolah menyembunyikan diri di antara ribuan Zombie yang mengepung tempat ini.

"Ciihh...". Hashirama mendecih singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan diri dan memberi arahan kepada semua personel dan tentara militer di timnya.

"Kalian semua tetap waspada! Ada banyak makhluk seperti itu yang akan datang menyerang. Tapi jangan pernah gentar! Di saat kedua kaki kita telah menginjak tempat ini, Itu berarti kita telah memberikan seluruh jiwa dan nyawa kita untuk keberhasilan misi besar ini...!"

"Tidak ada yang namanya sukses tanpa perjuangan dan tetesan darah. Malam ini kita harus bisa merebut kembali Konoha. Dan beritahu Dunia bahwa Jepang masih berdiri. Mulai bidikan senjata kalian! Tembak semua target yang bergerak!"

"SIAAPP!" Jawab mereka serentak setelah mendengar kalimat Hashirama. Jari-jari gemetaran mereka kini telah kembali mereda. Siap kembali membidik dan menembak demi kebangkitan kembali Negara ini.

"Sekarang, Bagaimana kalian akan beraksi..." Kata Hashirama pelan sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan seksama.

Para personel di bawah perintahnya telah kembali menarik pelatuk senjata mereka dan mulai menembaki para kumbangan mayat hidup di bawah. Sedangkan Hashirama masih berfokus pada tiap pergerakan-pergerakan para makhluk itu.

"Gawat! Mereka menembus barikadenya!"

Seseorang tentara berteriak panik ketika para Zombie ganas itu berhasil membuka sedikit celah di antara jejeran kendaraan berat milik militer angkatan darat. Para personel yang berada di dekat sana langsung memberondong mereka yang mencoba memasuki area aman ini.

Mau tidak mau Hashirama pun harus melihat langsung situasi yang terjadi pada anak buahnya. Namun hal itu malah membuat konsentrasinya dan fokusnya sedikit terpecah.

"AAARRKKHH...!"

Lagi-lagi suara teriakan menggema keras. Kini seorang personel dari regu Hashirama lah yang disambar oleh makhluk ganas itu.

"...?!"

Hashirama yang terkejut langsung melompat turun dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Lalu langsung berlari ke arah anak buahnya yang tengah diseret oleh salah satu dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Dengan kesigapannya yang tinggi, Hashirama belum lah terlambat. Ia membuang Sub-Machine Gun miliknya lalu langsung meraih tangan anak buahnya tersebut.

"Bertahanlah!" Kata Hashirama lantang sembari tetap berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"AAAHHKKK!"

Tidak henti-hentinya ia berteriak kesakitan karena kakinya juga tengah ditarik dan dikoyak oleh gigi-gigi makhluk itu.

"Kapten, Awas..!"

Seseorang memperingati Hashirama yang tengah sibuk dan tanpa disadari telah menurunkan kesiagaannya sendiri. Melalui kecerdasan dan insting memburu yang mengerikan, Para makhluk itu mulai memamfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk langsung menusuk ke dalam saat Hashirama tengah lengah.

". . . .?!"

Hashirama melihat salah satu dari makhluk itu mendekati dan akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Senjatanya telah jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Akan tetapi berkat pengalaman yang Hashirama miliki, Pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut tetap tenang dengan melepas satu tangannya dan menggapai Secondary-Gun yang ia miliki.

**DARR-DAARR-DAARR-DARR-DAARR...**

Hashirama menembaki makhluk tersebut menggunakan pistol simpanan yang kini ia genggam. Semua pelurunya sukses menghujam ke tubuh makhluk itu. Membuatnya terhempas jatuh ke belekang dengan luka tembak di sekujur tubuh. Namun itu sama sekali tidak menghentikannya. Makhluk itu kembali bangkit dan langsung melompat keluar dari lingkaran barikade area ini.

Alis Hashirama berkerut. Ia tidak merasakan adanya tarikan lagi di tangan kirinya. Saat ia menarik tubuh anak buahnya itu untuk kembali ke bawah, Pemandangan penuh kengerian menyelimuti di antara mereka.

"A-... Apa-apaan ini..."

Gumam seseorang di samping Hashirama, Ketika kedua matanya melihat jelas bahwa pria yang Hashirama coba selamatkan itu kini tak lagi bernyawa. Darah tiada hentinya keluar dari kaki yang terputus dari tubuhnya. Kondisi jasad pria itu benar-benar mengenaskan.

Dengan tatapan datar Hashirama harus menerima kenyataan. Bahwa satu per satu orang-orang yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya harus mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Tangan kanan yang menggenggam sebuah pistol itu mulai bergerak. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, Hashirama membidikkan senjatanya itu ke kepala jasad anak buahnya.

"Perjuangan kalian tidak akan pernah kusia-siakan. Aku bersumpah atas nyawaku sendiri. Bahwa misi besar ini... Akan berhasil..."

**DAARRR...**

Satu peluru menghujam tepat di tengah kepala jasad anak buahnya itu. Dengan begitu, Ia tidak akan pernah bisa bangkit lagi menjadi sebuah monster seperti mereka.

Suara tembakan terus menggema dari arah samping Hashirama. Kondisi di sana sudah mulai kacau. Para mayat hidup itu berhasil menerobos barikade dan masuk ke dalam. Hampir seluruh personel dan tentara militer berfokus pada satu celah itu. Terus dan terus menembaki Zombie-Zombie di sana secara bersamaan tanpa terorganisir. Ratusan selongsong peluru kosong yang masih panas menggelinding ke aspal beku.

'Amunisi terbuang percuma di tiap detiknya. Laju perkembangan misi ini pun hanya berjalan di tempat. Minato... Di saat yang seperti ini... Bagaimana menurutmu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila menjadi diriku yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka ini...'

Pikiran Hashirama melayang jauh menatap langit malam Kota ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Bahkan jika 78 orang bersenjata lengkap, Melawan ribuan Zombie yang mengepung mereka seperti lautan semut... Bisa apa mereka walau dengan tangan penuh peluru sekalipun.

Apa rencana Minato ini salah...

Apa rencana yang Minato berikan ini adalah misi bunuh diri...

'Mana mungkin hal itu benar ya kan...'

Hashirama yang masih mendongak menghadap ke langit, Tersenyum picing dengan pemikirannya tersebut. Lalu sudut matanya melirik celah yang terbuka lagi di sisi yang berbeda. Mayat-mayat hidup mulai mencoba masuk ke dalam melalui celah itu.

Gendang telinganya seolah berdengung. Menangkap suara-suara tembakan yang mengalun merdu. Suara rincingan selongsong kosong yang berjatuhan. Suara mayat-mayat hidup di sana yang telah berhasil menerobos masuk. Hashirama termangu diam. Ia terperangkap pada lamunannya sendiri oleh beban yang ada di pundaknya. Tangannya tak bisa lagi bergerak. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Hanya bisa melihat para anak buahnya berjuang menembaki Zombie-Zombie ganas yang datang. Hanya bisa melihat celah baru yang terbuka di sana mulai di penuhi oleh para mayat hidup yang berdatangan. Hanya bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk cerdas nan mengerikan itu kembali masuk dan menyeret satu per satu anak buahnya.

Kini...

Hashirama benar-benar lumpuh. Mentalnya benar-benar lumpuh total. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat. Jarinya kesemutan di antara tuas pelatuk senjatanya. Kaki itu kaku tak bisa ia gerakkan. Hashirama benar-benar mati secara mental oleh beban yang begitu berat di pundaknya.

". . . . . .-rama!"

". . . . . ."

"Hashira-. . . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

"Hashirama..!"

Bagai mendengar sambaran sang kilat, Kedua kelopak mata Hashirama terbuka lebar sejalan dengan kembalinya kesadaran miliknya.

"Minato...?!" Kejutnya sembari menekan tombol kecil Earphone di telinganya. Menyadari suara siapa yang telah menyadarkannya.

"Hashirama apa kau mendengarku..?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu...?! Kenapa kau diam saja...?!" Tanya Minato bertubi-tubi melalui Earphone mereka.

". . . . . Maaf."

Hanya itu jawaban yang Hashirama berikan. Namun entah mengapa Hashirama malah tersenyum setelah dapat mendengar suara Minato kembali. Sudah terlalu berat beban yang ada di kedua pundaknya. Benar-benar berat hingga membebani seluruh mentalnya. Akan tetapi kini Minato Namikaze telah kembali ada bersamanya. Hanya orang seperti Minato lah, Seseorang yang mampu memikul sebagian beban berat miliknya.

". . . . . ."

"...Aku telah mengetahui situasinya. Tapi yang pertama, Tolong urus celah yang ada di sana. Para mayat hidup yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam benar-benar tidak membuatku tenang." Ucap Minato yang berada jauh di markas pusat Divisi-3.

Ini dia yang Hashirama tunggu. Ini dia yang sejak awal Hashirama rencanakan. Minato mulai memberikan arahan tepat di saat mereka mencapai kebuntuan. Inilah yang Hashirama telah nantikan. Inilah yang Hashirama telah rencanakan. Cukup dirinya saja yang ditekan oleh tekanan mental yang begitu ekstrem di tengah-tengah ribuan Zombie yang melingkari mereka. Dengan begitu, Ketenangan Minato sebagai otak dari misi besar ini dapat diandalkan sepenuhnya. Itulah rencana Hashirama yang tidak memperbolehkan Minato untuk ikut terjun ke lapangan bersamanya.

Lagi-lagi Hashirama tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya mulai bisa ia gerakkan. Seluruh tubuhnya kini telah dapat ia kendalikan seperti semula.

**DARR-DAARR-DAARRR-DAARRR-DARRRR-DAARRR...**

Semua tembakannya tepat mengenai kepala para mayat hidup yang hampir menerjangnya. Hashirama terus menembak hingga tidak ada peluru yang tersisa lagi di pistol miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan makhluk-makhluk ini?" Tanya Hashirama kepada Minato melalui Earphone sembari membuang pistolnya yang telah kosong ke sembarang arah.

"Jadi para Licker itu muncul lagi ya..."

"Licker? Apa kau memberikan sebuah nama untuk mereka...?" Tanya Hashirama sambil melangkah ke tempat di mana P90 miliknya terbuang.

"Yah... Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu. Mengingat mereka pun dapat menyerang dengan lidahnya yang panjang, Jadi mungkin Licker adalah sebutan yang cukup tepat dan mudah diingat. Kita juga harus memberi sebutan pada mereka untuk lebih mudah menyebut jenis-jenis dari yang telah bermutasi ya kan..." Jawab Minato menjelaskan asal-usul sebutan Licker yang ia tujukan untuk makhluk cerdas mengerikan itu.

"Menurutku kau ada benarnya. Jadi... Bagaimana selanjutnya..."

Hashirama memungut Sub-Machine Gun itu dan lalu langsung membidik para Licker yang telah berani masuk lagi ke dalam area ini.

**DERRRRRRTTTT-DERRTT-DERRRRRRRRTTTTT...**

Sang kapten langsung saja menembaki mereka tanpa ampun saat mereka lagi-lagi berhasil menyeret satu per satu personelnya. Menembaknya dari area lingkup ini dirasa kurang begitu efektif. Walau begitu Hashirama berhasil memberikan luka serius di tubuh para Licker tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari kini dirinya telah kehilangan lebih dari 21 orang dalam regu ini. Sungguh jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Baiklah, Kita mulai sekarang. Pertama-tama... Suruh mereka semua untuk berhenti membuang-buang seluruh amunisi yang mereka miliki. Dan mulai lah dengan berdiri di atas atap kendaraan yang ada di sekeliling mereka." Ucap Minato memberikan arahannya.

Sepertinya pemikiran Minato dan dirinya sejalan. Melihat mereka semua yang hanya berfokus pada satu celah itu dan menembak secara bersamaan benar-benar tidak efektif dan membuang-buang peluru.

"Kalian semua dengar! Berhenti menembak dan mulai naik ke atas!" Seru Hashirama dengan suara keras.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perintah Hashirama. Mereka pun berhentik menarik pelatuk senjata mereka dan mulai menaiki atap kendaraan berat militer yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Tak terkecuali pula untuk Hashirama. Pria tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam panjang itu juga mulai kembali menaiki atap kendaraan militer yang menjadi seperti sebuah dinding pemisah.

"Aku akan mencoba membuat sambungan dengan yang lainnya. Itu akan membuatku lebih mudah menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian." Kata Minato.

Tidak lama kemudian, Seluruh Earphone yang personel Hashirama gunakan berhasil diretas oleh Minato. Membuatnya dapat saling tersambung juga dengan setiap mereka.

"Dengar... Kalian tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan celah-celah yang terbuka itu. Dengan kalian yang berada di atas tempat yang tinggi, Maka mereka tidak akan bisa menggapai kalian. Itu cukup menghemat setiap peluru yang harus terpakai."

"S-Suara ini..."

"T-Tidak salah lagi..."

"Ini suara Ketua Minato!"

"Benar! Ini pasti suaranya!"

Semua personel di regu Hashirama malah ramai dengan keterkejutan mereka sendiri setelah mendengar suara seorang Minato Namikaze yang tiba-tiba terdengar di Earphone mereka. Justru mungkin Minato sedang sweatdrop di markas sana setelah mengetahui bermacam-macam reaksi mereka tentangnya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Tidak ada orang di Organisasi ini yang tidak mengenal siapa dirimu. Sosok seorang Minato Namikaze benar-benar sosok yang mereka kagumi." Kata Hashirama pelan kepada Minato di sana.

"Be-... Begitu..."

Jawab Minato yang seperti sedang speechless. Bahkan baru kali pertama ini ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang terkenal di Organisasi khusus ini.

"Kita kembali ke topik utamanya. Tim Hashirama... Kalian tetap berfokus untuk mengurangi jumlah mayat hidup yang mengepung. Tidak perlu lagi memecah fokus kalian untuk para Licker yang akan menyerang."

Kata Minato tanpa ada keraguan di tiap-tiap kalimatnya. Namun justru di sini yang menjadi suatu kebingungan bagi Hashirama.

"Tunggu... Apa maksudmu...?" Hashirama bertanya dengan raut kebingungan.

Di saat yang sama, Hashirama tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu makhluk yang telah mengincarnya dari belakang. Makhluk itu bergerak cepat tanpa Hashirama sadari. Dan ketika Makhluk tersebut melompat hendak menerkam, Sejalan dengan Hashirama yang tengah tidak siap berbalik menoleh ke arahnya, Tiba-tiba suara tembakan menggelegar datang dari arah atas turun ke bawah.

**jenDAAAARRRRR...!**

Sebuah peluru dengan kecepatan dahsyat menghujam tepat di kepala Licker itu. Hashirama hanya terpaku melihat makhluk tersebut telah mati di bawah kakinya dengan hanya satu tembakan saja.

"Aku telah mengirim tim Back-Up untuk kalian..." Ucap Minato kemudian setelah satu tembakan itu terdengar.

Apa yang Minato katakan membuat Hashirama menyadari akan sesuatu. Dirinya kemudian mendongak ke atas. Menatap ke arah sebuah gedung di mana suara dan arah tembakan itu berasal.

"Ino..."

Gumam pelan Hashirama menatap salah satu jendela gedung tinggi di sana sembari lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

Dari sudut jendela itu, Seseorang yang tengah siaga membidikkan sebuah Arctic Warfare Magnum ke arah bawah sana, Mulai menarik topeng masker yang ia kenakan. Dengan begitu, Tergerai lah rambut panjang nan indah berwarna pirang miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotor makhluk-makhluk itu menyentuhmu seinchi pun... Kapten."

Gumam Ino Yamanaka, Seseorang yang telah menembak mati Licker yang mencoba menyerang Hashirama.

Bukan hanya Ino seorang saja yang menjadi bala bantuan yang Minato kirim bagi mereka. Namun masih ada banyak lagi personel pengguna Sniper seperti Ino yang tersebar dan terintegrasi dengan sempurna di beberapa bangunan tinggi. Seperti apa yang telah Minato perintahkan kepada tiap masing-masing mereka. Dengan begitu, Tidak ada lagi yang namanya titik buta bagi mereka. Karena mereka telah tersebar melingkari area luas tersebut. Dan menembak dari atas, Merupakan langkah yang efektif dan paling efisien untuk mengalah para Licker itu.

"Mereka menggunakan pendengaran tajam mereka untuk menjadi pengganti mata dan melihat seluruh bentuk objek di depan mereka. Jadi... Kita bingungkan mereka dengan gaung suara tembakan dari atas gedung tinggi yang kosong. Mereka tidak akan bisa memprediksi dari mana dan di mana titik lokasi tiap peluru yang ditembakkan akan jatuh."

Ucap Minato menjelaskan strateginya mengenai alasan mengapa dirinya lebih memilih mengirim pasukan penembak jitu sebagai bala bantuan dari pada mengirim Artileri dengan persenjataan berat.

'Dia selalu saja sempurna dalam memikirkan segala hal. Baik dalam strategi, observasi, dan intelejensi... Dirinya lah yang terbaik di Jepang. Dengan adanya dirimu di pihak kami sekarang, Keberhasilan kini pasti ada di depan mata... Minato.'

Hashirama melepas slot Magazen senjatanya yang telah kosong. Menggantinya dengan slot Magazen yang baru, Lalu menarik tuas pengokangnya.

**CEKREEKKLL...**

Kini Hashirama telah siap kembali untuk menghujani mereka dengan peluru-peluru panas. Terus dan akan terus ia tembaki hingga tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tersisa di area ini.

"Saatnya menyerang kembali...!"

.

.

.

.

.

Deru nafas tak bisa ia kendalikan. Situasi hidup dan mati terulang kembali. Langkah demi langkah yang ia tapak kian terasa berat. Entah bagaimana lagi Sakura harus menghadapi kondisi yang seperti ini.

**Brakk-Brakk-Brakk...**

Gadis itu mencoba menggedor dan membuka pintu-pintu yang ada di sepanjang lorong. Namun keberuntungan saat ini seakan tidak memihak kepadanya.

Sakura berlalu ke pintu selanjutnya. Tangannya tersebut berulang kali daun pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Akan tetapi hal yang sama terulang lagi. Pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Sedangkan para Zombie ganas yang kelaparan mulai berdatangan mengejar dirinya.

'Kumohon, Kumohon terbukalah...!' Ratap Sakura dalam hati sembari terus berjuang mendorong pintu itu secara paksa.

"Gwaahhrrkk..."

Kerumunan mayat hidup telah memenuhi sepanjang lorong ini. Berbondong mendekat menuju ke arahnya yang tengah gusar. Kedua manik hijau indah itu terus memperhatikan mereka yang semakin mendekati tempat di mana ia tengah berdiri. Sementara kedua tangannya itu masih mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

'Kumohon... Kumohon... Terbukalah-'

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menggunakan bahu pundaknya untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Ia kerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya yang ia miliki. Sementara tangan-tangan mereka hampir meraih dirinya.

'Kumohon, Terbukalah! Ayo... Tolong buka pintunya...'

"Gwaarrrhhhkk..."

**Jeglekk...**

Tubuh Sakura terperosok jatuh ke lantai ketika akhirnya pintu tersebut telah sepenuhnya terbuka. Sakura berhasil membukanya tepat saat Zombie-Zombie itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

Mereka akan mencoba masuk mengejar Sakura, Tetapi gadis itu lekas bangkit berdiri dan segera menutup pintunya. Tangan-tangan mengerikan mereka sempat terjepit pintu tersebut ketika Sakura berusaha menutupnya kembali. Tangan mereka mengais-ngais bagai tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Peluh keringat menetes di samping pelipisnya. Sekuat tenaga Sakura masih berusaha menutup pintunya kembali. Gadis itu benar-benar berjuang keras agar pintu tersebut mau menutup. Dan entah mengapa tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumamkan seutas nama.

"T-Tolong aku... Naruto..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetap bawa mereka bersamamu. Aku akan mencari mereka dan segera kembali."

Kakashi menyuruh Naruto untuk menyerahkan hal ini kepadanya. Dengan sebuah Glock-17 yang ada di genggamannya, Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tapi-..."

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat. Sekarang, Pergilah. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Kata Kakashi lagi.

Rahang Naruto mengerat. Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi kepadanya memang benar. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebad panjang. Kedua manik biru itu melirik para mayat hidup yang masih mengejar mereka di belakang sana.

'Ciih...!' Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Dengan berat Naruto terpaksa mengalah dan menuruti apa yang kakashi perintahkan.

"Ayo, Kiba!"

Ajaknya dengan nada penuh keterpaksaan.

Naruto yang tengah menggendong Anko di belakang punggungnya lekas segara beranjak dari sana. Kiba segera mengikuti kemana langkah Naruto menuju bersama Hinata di dekatnya.

Tapi sejenak Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan. Kiba dan Hinata pun juga ikut berhenti di dekatnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Termasuk untuk Kakashi yang masih di sana melihat ke arah Naruto.

Sesuatu terlempar tepat mengarah kepada Kakashi. Tangannya menangkap benda tersebut. Sesuatu yang Naruto lempar untuknya.

"Pastikan kau kembali bersama dengan mereka." Ucap Naruto singkat. Lalu segera berbalik dan berlalu dari sana.

Kakashi melirik sebuah slot Magazen dengan peluru yang terisi penuh di tangannya. Naruto melempar itu untuk dirinya, Yang tahu jika peluru yang ada di dalam senjata tersebut kini hanya tersisa beberapa butir saja.

'Itu pasti...'

Kakashi kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah kerumunan Zombie yang menuju kepadanya. Hal pertama yang perlu ia lakukan, Adalah mengalihkan perhatian mereka terlebih dahulu. Agar mereka menjadikan dirinya sebagai target dan berhenti mengejar Naruto.

**DARR-DAARR-DARR-DAARR-DARR...**

Kakashi mulai menembaki mereka sembari setapak demi setapak munduk ke belakang. Beberapa dari mereka terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Namun masih banyak yang masih berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Kakashi mulai memikirkan cara untuk melewati gerombolan mayat hidup itu. Lalu ia melihat sebuah pintu di sampingnya. Tangannya cepat menggapai daun pintu tersebut dan mencoba membukanya. Tetapi pintu di depannya tidak kunjung mau terbuka.

**BRAAKKKH...!**

Kakashi menendangnya dengan keras hingga membuat pintu tersebut terbuka paksa. Lalu kakashi bergegas masuk ke dalam sana saat beberapa tangan dari mereka hampir mencengkram dirinya. Kakashi berlari di sepanjang kamar hotel mewah ini. Tiap langkah kakinya membawa Kakashi berlari menuju ke sebuah jendela kaca lebar berukuran besar. Tanpa ragu Kakashi terus berlari dan menerjangnya.

**PRRAAANNG...!**

Kaca jendela sebuah kamar di lantai 4 hotel itu pecah. Para Zombie yang mengejarnya tadi langsung saja terjun bebas jatuh ke bawah. Sebagian dari mereka langsung mati di lantai dasar akibat jatuh dari ketinggian dengan kepala pecah. Walau tidak sedikit dari mereka yang masih dapat bergerak dengan kepala yang masih utuh.

Akan tetapi jasad Kakashi sama sekali tidak terlihat di antara tumpukan para mayat hidup itu. Seolah-olah Kakashi menghilang setelah menerjang kaca jendela tersebut.

Suasana kamar hotel ini pun menjadi sepi kembali. Hanya menyisakan sebuah jendela rusak yang tak lagi utuh bersama sisa serpihan-serpihan kaca berserakan di lantainya. Yang terlihat hanya sepasang korden mewah yang menari terhembus angin dingin malam di Kota ini.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	11. Our Bonds

**Huuaaaa..! Kenapa kalian semua malah akan meninggalkan Felix-kun kalau Sasuke &amp; Sakura matiii..?! Please dont leave mee . (#hug everyone)**

**Tapi makasih buat review kalian semua yg udah setia meninggalkan jejak... Hontou ni kansha shimashita wa ;-)**

**Dan semoga Felix-kun bisa update kilat secepat hiraishin jutsu lagi nanti xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Bonds"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 11 : "Ikatan Diantara Kita"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Main Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRRAAANNG...!**

Kaca jendela sebuah kamar di lantai 4 hotel itu pecah. Para Zombie yang mengejarnya tadi langsung saja terjun bebas jatuh ke bawah. Sebagian dari mereka langsung mati di lantai dasar akibat jatuh dari ketinggian dengan kepala pecah. Walau tidak sedikit dari mereka yang masih dapat bergerak dengan kepala yang masih utuh.

Akan tetapi jasad Kakashi sama sekali tidak terlihat di antara tumpukan para mayat hidup itu. Seolah-olah Kakashi menghilang setelah menerjang kaca jendela tersebut.

Suasana kamar hotel ini pun menjadi sepi kembali. Hanya menyisakan sebuah jendela rusak yang tak lagi utuh bersama sisa serpihan-serpihan kaca berserakan di lantainya. Yang terlihat hanya sepasang korden mewah yang menari terhembus angin dingin malam di Kota ini.

**GREPP...**

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul menggapai sisi samping bingkai jendela yang telah rusak tersebut. Masih lengkap dengan sarung tangan hitam yang melekat. Mencoba untuk erat berpenggangan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pintu terbuka. Empat orang tergesa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Termasuk seorang wanita yang tengah digendong di belakang punggung seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Pertama, Hinata... Bisakah lakukan sesuatu dengan luka Anko-sensei...?"

Ucap Naruto yang kini meletakkan wanita muda yang ia bawa bersamanya di sebuah sofa panjang. Sementara setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Ia malah berlalu kembali menutu pintu yang terbuka di sana.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?!"

Kiba bertanya dengan nada tinggi saat melihat teman dekatnya tersebut akan kembali keluar dari kamar hotel ini.

"Sudah jelas bukan... Aku akan mencari mereka." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan selalu bertindak ceroboh seperti ini...! Bukankah Kakashi-sensei yang akan mencari mereka...?!"

Lagi-lagi Kiba berbicara dengan nada tinggi ke arahnya. Seolah tidak terima dengan sifat Naruto yang selalu saja seperti ini. Mendengar Kiba yang harus sampai membentaknya seperti itu, Membuat Naruto terdiam di depan pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Kau... Sudah tahu seperti apa sifatku ya kan... Kiba."

". . . . . ."

"Jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkin aku berdiam diri di sini. Karena aku... Bukan orang yang suka menunggu." Sahut Naruto setelah lama terdiam berdiri di depan sana. Lalu kaki itu pun mulai melangkah keluar.

"T-Tapi Naruto-kun..."

Panggilan dari Hinata lagi-lagi membuat langkahnya terhenti. Gadis itu seperti enggan menerima pemikiran Naruto yang akan pergi sendirian di luar sana. Namun Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan sedikit memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk gadis tersebut.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti kembali. Aku akan kembali bersama mereka semua. Itu adalah janjiku, Hinata!" Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Mendengar satu janjinya itu, Membuat Hinata tidak bisa untuk berkata apapun lagi. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto setelah pintu di depan sana telah tertutup pelan dengan sempurna. Di dalam hatinya, Yang ada di hatinya hanya gundah dan kegelisahan. Bahkan meski Hinata mengerti betapa kuatnya sosok Naruto yang ia sukai... Namun tetap saja kegelisahan ini seakan tak mau pergi.

"Ciih..."

Kiba mendecih kesal melihat semua ini. Kini Kiba merasa bahwa dirinya lah orang yang paling lemah di sini. Ia tak bisa melakukan semua hal yang Naruto dan Sasuke bisa lakukan. Yang bahkan sejak awal pun, Dirinya tidak banyak melakukan hal-hal yang berguna. Hanya terus berlari mengikuti punggung mereka berdua. Kini Kiba benar-benar mengerti, Tentang jauhnya kesenjangan antara dirinya dan mereka. Hal ini sungguh memuakkan pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya percaya dan menunggu mereka kembali. Percayalah pada Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto-kun."

Tiba-tiba Hinata menepuk kedua pundak Kiba yang tengah meremas rambutnya sendiri karena depresi. Kiba terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Termasuk juga apa yang telah diucapkannya. Seakan Hinata mengerti apa yang sedang Kiba rasakan saat ini.

"Kau benar... Kita percayakan semuanya kepada mereka." Balas Kiba yang kini mulai merasa agak tenang.

Lalu pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju sebuah lemari besar. Kedua tangannya membuka lemari tersebut. Hinata terus memperhatikan Kiba yang sedang mengacak-acak isi dari lemari pakaian di sana.

"Mungkin yang ini bisa..." Gumamnya kecil setelah mendapatkan sebuah piyama putih polos dari dalam lemari hotel tersebut.

Kiba menggigit salah satu ujung dari piyama di tangannya. Lalu merobeknya sebagian. Sehingga ia mendapat sebuah potongan kain panjang dari piyama tersebut.

"Kita harus menutup luka Anko-sensei dan menghentikan pendatahannya. Hinata, Apa kau bisa mengurus hal ini...?"

Hinata mengangguk sembari meraih seutas kain putih yang Kiba ulurkan padanya.

"Maaf, Telah merepotkan kalian..." Ucap Anko sekian lama terdiam. Bahkan walau dirinya melihat Naruto yang akan melakukan hal yang bodoh sekalipun. Anko tetap diam dan hanya melihat apa yang Naruto akan lakukan. Karena Anko telah sepenuhnya percaya kepada satu murid yang paling dekat dengan dirinya tersebut.

Hinata akan membalutkan kain di tangannya ke lengan Anko. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat geraknya terhenti. Hinata hanya terpaku menatap sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak muncul keluar dari luka di lengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa lampu di lorong hotel mewah ini masih berketip-ketip. Sedangkan beberapa lainnya mati total. Tapi justru itu menandakan bahwa hotel semewah ini masih memiliki cadangan listrik yang memadai. Itu lah yang terbesit di dalam kepala Naruto, Ketika ia melangkahkan tiap langkah kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Suasana lorong di mana ia tengah berada begitu sepi dan sunyi. Hanya ditemani oleh cahaya redup dan suara ketipan lampu-lampu yang masih menyala di langit-langit lorong.

Justru situasi yang seperti ini yang akan membuat orang biasa bergidik ngeri. Berjalan sendirian di tengah-tengah lorong panjang yang sepi. Tiap langkah yang ia buat selalu menjadi gema yang membuat bulu roma terangkat. Tanpa ditemani Glock-17 di tangannya, Naruto melangkah di tengah-tengah kesunyian yang mencekam.

'Di mana... Di mana kalian...'

Naruto hanya bisa bergumam sendiri dari dalam hatinya. Di bawah kengerian wabah yang melanda Kota, Ia berusaha untuk menemukan teman-temannya kembali yang telah terpisah.

**Krekh...**

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika salah satu kakinya menginjak pecahan lampu di lantai. Suaranya benar-benar tidak menggema sampai ke sudut-sudut lorong. Hanya kedua manik biru matanya yang melirik ke sekitar. Mengedarkan direksi pandangannya untuk memperhatikan. Karena Naruto masih ingat benar bahwa suara dapat memancing perhatian mereka.

". . . . . . ."

Tidak ada pergerakan. Tidak ada yang terlihat sampai sejauh ini. Membuat Naruto bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Dengan begitu ia dapat melanjutkan pencariannya kembali.

'Petunjuk... Beri aku petunjuk... Entah apapun itu, Yang bisa membuatku tahu di mana kalian berada... Sasuke... Sakura...'

Gumamnya dalam hati. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai tanda dari keberadaan mereka berdua di sekitar sini.

Naruto perlahan menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Mengingat ia tidak lagi menggenggam Glock-17 miliknya. Naruto tidak ingin melakukan kecerobohan kali ini. Walau sejak awal keluar untuk mencari Sasuke dan Sakura sendirian tanpa senjata yang memadai adalah hal yang ceroboh.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa suhu di gedung hotel ini semakin menurun. Hawa menjadi lebih dingin dari sesaat yang lalu. Bahkan keringatnya tak lagi terlihat ada yang mengalir keluar. Lalu ia teringat akan misi besar-besaran Divisi khusus pemerintah Jepang. Mungkin misi mereka kini telah dimulai.

Namun setelahnya barulah Naruto sadar bahwa gendang telinganya menangkap suatu kegaduhan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Kedua kaki Naruto terus mengantar langkahnya hingga mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Ketika ia mengintip apa yang ada di ujung sana dari sudut dinding di sampingnya, Direksi matanya mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan di mana beberapa mayat hidup tengah mengepung sebuah pintu di tengah-tengah lorong sana. Mereka nampak seperti berusaha mendorong pintu itu dengan paksa.

'Apakah di sana...?!' Pekik Naruto yang mengira mungkin Sasuke dan Sakura bersembunyi di balik pintu tersebut.

Naruto mulai untuk menyiapkan dirinya sendiri. Ia meraba sabuk yang melingkar di belakang pinggangnya, Lalu menarik sebuah belati yang biasa digunakan militer untuk bertarung di jarak dekat. Jemari Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya ke gagang belati tersebut, Dan mulai melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

'Jika benar... Maka aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk meringkuk dan bersandar di bawah sebuah pintu. Kedua tangannya terus saja memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi jauh di luar sana. Sejauh yang bisa ia lihat, Hanya jendela kaca yang mulai mengembun akibat hawa dingin ini. Dirinya memilih untuk tetap diam karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Sementara pintu di belakangnya tak henti-hentinya didobrak oleh mereka dari luar.

Hanya menunggu...

Hanya itu yang saat ini bisa Sakura lakukan. Entah siapa yang ia tunggu. Tidak peduli siapa pun itu. Asal dirinya tidak terjebak di sini selamanya. Pandangannya sayu. Hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk seolah membekukan otaknya. Membuat Sakura tidak lagi bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Ia telah terpisah dari yang lain. Bahkan ia telah terpisah dari kekasihnya. Maka hanya ada satu nama yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Hanya satu nama.

'. . . . . .Naruto.'

Sakura bergumam dalam hati kecilnya. Menyebut satu nama yang muncul di pikirannya. Tatapan Sakura semakin sayu dan kini hampir tertutup lelah. Namun tiba-tiba gendang telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

Bagai sebuah keajaiban...

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memanggil namanya. Gadis itu mengenal suara tersebut. Ia benar-benar sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang namanya muncul melintas di pikirannya. Seseorang yang ia harapkan untuk datang menjemputnya keluar dari tempat ini.

"SASUKE...! SAKURAA...!"

"SASUKE...! SAKURA...! JIKA KALIAN ADA DI SANA CEPAT JAWAB AKU!"

Suara teriakan itu berasal tidak jauh di luar sana. Tanpa membuang waktu, Gadis cantik berambut merah jambu itu segera bangkit dan berdiri. Menggunakan kepalan kedua tangannya, Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu di depannya sebagai sebuah tanda bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam sini.

"NARUTOOO...! APA KAU MENDENGAR SUARAKU...?! NARUTOOO...!"

Sakura berteriak sekeras mungkin agar Naruto dapat mendengar suaranya yang terperangkap dari dalam. Berharap Naruto tahu bahwa ia ada di dalam kamar ini.

Sedangkan di luar, Naruto yang hanya menggenggam sebuah belati menangkap suara Sakura. Kini dirinya tahu bahwa yang ada di dalam sana benar-benar Sakura. Sesaat ia merasa lega dapat mendengar kembali suara gadis itu lagi. Akan tetapi masalah baru kini telah datang kepadanya.

Teriakan kerasnya tadi membuat para Zombie yang berada di depan pintu sana beralih terpancing ke arahnya. Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah serius. Pemuda itu mundur untuk beberapa langkah kebelakang saat melihat mereka langsung lari berbondong-bondong menuju kepadanya. Rahang Naruto mengeras, Ketika mendapati punggungnya telah menyentuh dinding di belakang. Para Zombie ganas itu semakin berlari mendekatinya. Tetapi tidak ada jalan untuk kembali bagi Naruto saat ini. Tanda urat-urat merah kembali muncul di sekitar pelipis wajah kanannya. Satu manik biru yang indah itu langsung berubah menjadi merah mengerikan. Mata kanannya terlihat seperti rusak namun memberikan titik fokus yang luar biasa. Dengan hanya bermodal pisau belati di genggamannya, Naruto bersiap untuk melawan mereka semua.

"Yosh... IKUZOO!"

Sepatu itu menghentak dari lantai. Naruto mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh. Di depan matanya, Satu dari mereka datang untuk menyerang pertama.

"Gwaahhhrrrkk!"

Melaju dengan kecepatan tertinggi, Naruto bergerak ke samping menghindari terkamannya. Tangan Naruto menggapai bahu Zombie itu, Lalu langsung menusukkan belatinya tepat ke arah belakang kepalanya.

**CRAASSTTT...**

Darah terciprat keluar menodai sisi wajahnya. Namun gerakan tubuhnya belumlah berhenti di situ. Sudut matanya melirik satu lagi Zombie yang mendekat di belakangnya. Naruto lekas memutar tubuh menghadap ke arahnya dan menendang dengan keras dagu mayat hidup tersebut.

**KRAAKKK...!**

Lehernya patah saat kepalanya mendongak ke atas akibat menerima tendangan keras yang Naruto layangkan padanya. Mayat hidup itu mati berlutut dengan kepala tetap mendongak ke atas. Namun Naruto masih lanjut bergerak. Ia menggunakan wajah pria yang telah mati tersebut bagi tumpuan kaki kirinya untuk melompat.

Lompatannya sangat tinggi hampir menyentuh langit-langit lorong hotel ini. Melewati dua sampai tiga mayat hidup di bawahnya. Ketika gaya gravitasi bumi menariknya kembali, Naruto menggenggam erat pisau belati miliknya dengan menggunakan dua tangan. Rambut kuning rancungnya bergoyang saat tubuhnya kembali turun ke bawah.

"HAAAAHHHH...!"

Naruto berteriak dan mengarahkan ujung mata belati itu tepat ke arah kepala Zombie di bawahnya. Pemuda itu mengayunkan belatinya dengan ayunan mematikan ke bawah.

**JRRAAAZZZHH...!**

Ujung mata belati itu menghujam keras ke tengkorak Zombie di depannya. Bahkan saking kerasnya hujaman yang Naruto berikan, Membuat tubuh Zombie tersebut ikut terhempas ke bawah membentur lantai. Kedua mata Naruto menatap bagaimana darah yang keluar pria ini masih melayang di udara dengan mengerikan. Bola mata Naruto bergerak. Teralih kepada tiga mayat hidup lagi yang datang mendekat.

Ia segera berlari melesat kembali sembari mencabut belatinya yang telah berlumuran darah. Naruto menghindari setiap raihan tangan-tangan mereka satu per satu dengan mudah. Tetapi seorang pria tinggi berhasil menangkap bahu belakangnya. Tubuh Naruto terseret ke belakang karenanya. Namun justru pemuda itu memamfaatkan momentum ini untuk mengangkat kedua kakinya berayun ke atas dengan lincah. Sehingga kini justru Naruto yang beralih ada di atas pundak pria itu. Kedua mata yang kini berbeda warna hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

". . . . .Mati."

**CRAATTSSHH...!**

Lagi-lagi Naruto menusuk kepala mereka menggunakan ujung tajam pisau belati miliknya. Pria tersebut jatuh ke tanah dengan darah mengucur keluar di udara. Sedangkan Naruto langsung melaju kembali ke depan. Menuju ke hadapan lima Zombie di depannya tanpa keraguan berarti. Sembari berlari ia melompat di udara. Lalu tempurung sepatunya langsung saja menendang salah satu kepala dari mereka berlima dengan sangat keras.

**BUUAAGGHH...!**

Satu Zombie menabrak Zombie di sampingnya dan membuat mereka berdua terhempas keras menabrak dinding. Kini seorang wanita berlumuran darah mencoba menyerang Naruto yang baru saja kembali menyentuh lantai.

**ZRRAASSHHH...**

Naruto mengayunkan belati di tangannya mengarah vertikal ke atas. Wajah wanita itu terbelah menjadi dua hingga mencapai otaknya.

Pandangannya melihat ke depan. Melihat empat lagi mayat hidup yang menuju ke arahnya. Naruto bergegas untuk kembali berlari. Dirinya melaju begitu cepat tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Saat kedua tangan Zombie di depannya hendak akan meraih dirinya, Naruto langsung melakukan Slide ke lantai dan meluncur melewati sela di antara kaki itu. Setelahnya Naruto bangkit dan memilih untuk melompat menggunakan kepala mayat hidup di depannya sebagai tumpuan. Lompatannya kali ini tidak kalah tinggi dari lompatan yang tadi. Dua sampai tiga Zombie terakhir dengan mudah dilewatinya.

**DREPP...**

Salah satu kaki Naruto berhasil menyentuh lantai dan tubuhnya dipaksa untuk melakukan Rolling ke depan. Dengan gilanya, Naruto berhasil melewati total 19 mayat hidup yang menerjang ke arahnya dan membunuh 7 di antara mereka hanya dengan bermodalkan pisau belati di tangan.

Ia lekas bangkit dan menuju ke salah satu pintu di sana. Naruto membukanya cepat. Dengan begitu, Ia dapat melihat sosok Haruno Sakura berdiri menunggu kehadirannya. Segera ia raih tangan lembut Sakura dan menariknya keluar dari sana. Karena masih ada beberapa Zombie yang tersisa di belakang sana. Naruto menggandeng erat gadis itu dan lekas berlari menjauh. Sekilas ia melihat pintu bertuliskan tangga darurat di depan sana, Sedangkan para mayat hidup yang masih tersisa mengejar mereka kembali.

"Cepat...!" Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

Naruto langsung saja mendobrak pintu itu untuk membukanya. Mereka berdua masuk di sana dan menutup pintunya kembali.

**BRAKKH-BRRAAKKHH-BRAKKH...!**

Zombie-Zombie di sana mencoba menggebrak pintu tersebut. Tapi Naruto dan Sakura menahannya sekuat tenaga dengan menggunakan tubuh mereka berdua. Tidak sengaja Naruto melihat box panel darurat berwarna merah tua. Di dalamnya berisi gulungan selang air pemadam dan sebuah kapak.

**PRRAANNG...**

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang langsung saja Naruto menendang kaca penutupnya hingga pecah dan mengambil sebuah kapak dari sana. Ia gunakan kapak itu sebagai pengunci manual pintu tersebut. Kini sekuat apapun para Zombie itu mendobrak, Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membuka pintu ini.

Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, Naruto dan Sakura kini berdiri saling berhadapan. Di saat yang sama, Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka berdua berpelukam seperti ini. Mereka telah melupakannya. Uap kabut keluar setiap kali Naruto dan Sakura menghembuskan nafas mereka. Udara sudah terasa semakin dingin.

"Kuso..."

Umpat Naruto kesal. Karena dirinya hampir saja kehilangan Sakura. Sungguh beruntung takdir masih mau mempertemukan mereka kembali. Entah mengapa, Mereka berdua merasa ingin mendekap satu sama lain. Hanya itu saja. Dan tidak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang tahu jawabannya. Saling berbagi kehangatan di antara ikatan yang telah menghubungkan mereka selama ini. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Naruto mulai melepas pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Sasuke... Di mana Sasuke sekarang...?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki saling bertautan satu sama lain. Mereka menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dengan perlahan. Naruto masih erat menggenggam tangan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu yang melangkah mengikutinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di ruang tangga darurat ini. Hanya mereka berdua saja. Suasana menjadi begitu sepi dan mencekam kembali. Bahkan kini, Yang ada hanyalah dengung suara tiap langkah sepatu mereka berdua yang menggema.

"Kami... Kami terpisah di lantai dua..."

Setelah sekian lama bungkam, Akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. Dengan pandangan sayu penuh penyesalan, Gadis itu coba untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sebuah tragedi yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Sembari terus menuruni setiap anak tangga di bawah kakinya, Naruto masih diam. Sudut kedua manik biru indah itu sedikit melirik ke wajah Sakura. Ia dapat melihat dan memahami bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini dengan hanya melirik sendu di antara wajah itu.

"Mereka mendapatkan Sasuke-kun... Aku ingin menolong tapi... Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi dari sana. Demi nyawaku... Sasuke-kun menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di sana..."

Sakura meremas kaos yang ia kenakan. Dengan hanya mengingat bagaimana Sasuke membentaknya untuk menyuruhnya meninggalkan dia, Sakura merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Begitu sesak hingga gadis itu kesakitan menahannya. Sasuke lebih mempedulikan nyawa Sakura dari pada nyawanya sendiri. Apa Sakura selemah itu, Sehingga Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura menyelamatkannya... Apa ia begitu lemah untuk menyelamatkan orang lain... Apakah selama ini Sakura menjadi seseorang yang harus selalu diselamatkan... Seperti Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya kini...? Sangat sesak di dadanya saat memikirkan hal itu. Dan mungkin semua itu adalah benar.

"Aku... Saat itu aku... Benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak berguna-... Ehhkk."

Sakura terpekik kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba Naruto meremas keras tangannya. Membuat kalimat yang ingin Sakura ucapkan berhenti sampai disitu.

". . . .Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna."

Gumam Naruto datar.

Sakura terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang tetap menatap kedepan. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya telah marah kepadanya.

". . . . Karena aku membenci hal itu."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar, Ketika mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir itu.

"Apa salahnya melindungi orang lain tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri... Apa salah jika Sasuke mencoba untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi..."

". . . . . . ."

"Bahkan jika aku yang berada di posisinya saat itu, Tentu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama..."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di anak tangga yang terakhir. Ia mengendurkan genggamannya. Berdiri membelakangi Sakura tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Itu karena perasaan kami padamu. Kami berdua akan dengan senang hati mati untukmu. Karena kami..."

"Menyayangimu... Sakura."

Asap tipis terhembus dari nafas pemuda itu, Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Tidak ada kebohongan. Tidak ada kepalsuan di antara tiap kata yang Naruto ucapkan untuknya. Semua itu keluar begitu saja. Murni dari hatinya seperti air yang mengalir.

Sedangkan Sakura berdiri mematung di belakang punggungnya. Bagai sebuah jarum yang menusuk. Air mata Sakura hampir mengalir keluar. Dadanya semakin sesak. Untuk yang kedua kalinya... Naruto mengucapkan kata yang sama seperti di waktu itu. Saat dimana gadis itu menolak perasaan Naruto dan lebih memilih berpaling kepada Sasuke. Ia merasa senang bisa mendengar satu kata itu lagi. Namun disaat yang sama... Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya.

Penyelasannya begitu tak berarti...

Memangnya mengapa jika ia lebih lemah dari mereka berdua...?

Memangnya mengapa jika ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka berdua...?

Bahkan apa salahnya jika ia menjadi seseorang yang harus mereka berdua lindungi...?

Ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri, Karena mereka berdua menyayanginya. Itulah apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan kepada Sakura.

Pintu di depan mereka terbuka, Ketika tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam pisau belatinya mendorong pintu tersebut. Dengan kesiagaan tinggi, Naruto memperhatikan apa yang ada di luar pintu ini.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihat satu pun dari mereka di lantai ini.."

Ucap Naruto setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika tidak ada satu pun mayat hidup yang tertangkap oleh kedua direksi matanya.

". . . Tunggu-"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapatkan sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkan dirinya.

"A-Ada apa..."

"Lift itu bergerak. Jika begitu, Berarti..."

Naruto melepaskan tangan kirinya dari Sakura, Dan bergegas untuk menuju ke arah sebuah Lift di sana. Entah mengapa pemuda itu langsung saja menekan tombol Liftnya.

"Sakura, Tertap di belakangku."

Perintahnya kepada gadis yang juga mengikuti langkahnya.

Tidak ada penolakan atau apa pun dari Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menurut pada kata Naruto dan segera mundur tepat di belakang punggungnya. Penunjuk Digital di atas pintu Lift tersebut menunjukkan angka 1 bersama anak panah yang menunjuk ke atas. Yang berarti ada sesuatu yang sedang menggunakan Lift tersebut untuk naik keatas. Jika memang benar seperti itu, Maka Naruto ingin memastikan hal tersebut dengan cara menghentikan laju Liftnya di lantai 2, Lantai dimana ia dan Haruno Sakura berada.

Naruto menatap siaga. Genggamannya mengerat pada pisau belati yang tertuju ke arah pintu Lift tersebut. Dengan sabar ia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sementara Sakura masih berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya. Menuruti apa yang telah Naruto katakan tadi.

**Tiing...**

Penunjuk Digital di sana telah menunjukkan angka 2 bersamaan dengan notifikasi Lift yang ikut berbunyi.

Sekali lagi Naruto lebih mengeratkan genggamannya pada belati yang ia pegang. Mengarahkannya tepat ke arah pintu Lift yang akan terbuka. Menyiapkan dirinya dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Perlahan dua pintu tersebut saling bergerak ke samping. Sakura berpegangan pada ujung kain belakang kemeja biru tua milik Naruto ketika Lift di sana mulai terbuka. Tatapan Naruto kian menajam memperhatikan apa yang ada di balik sana.

**CEKREKK...**

Sebuah Glock-17 terbidik ke arah kepala Naruto setelah dua pintu tersebut telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Kedua manik biru Naruto melebar. Begitu terkejut mendapati siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Sa-... Sasuke-kun..."

Gumam Sakura pelan saat direksi matanya menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri bersampingan dengan Kakashi di sana.

"Ahh... Jadi kalian rupanya. Aku sampai terkejut tadi."

Kata Kakashi sembari menurunkan kembali senjata genggamnya itu.

"Kelihatannya kau berhasil, Kakashi-sensei..."

Ucap Naruto yang juga ikut menurunkan pisau belatinya ketika tahu siapa yang telah menggunakan Lift itu.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari sana dengan perlahan. Namun Sakura sudah berlari terlebih dulu ke arahnya. Sebuah pelukan erat tercipta. Sakura langsung mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dengan perasaan kalut.

"Ku-Kukira... Kukira Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun telah-"

"Bodoh..."

Sasuke menghentikan kalimat yang akan mengalir dari mulut Sakura yang kini hampir menangis. Mereka berdua telihat bagai telah tidak bertemu selama seabad. Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke begitu erat. Seolah tidak ada keinginan untuk melepaskannya kembali.

"Hhh... Jangan mengatakan hal yang seburuk itu pada kekasihmu sendiri. Aku telah ada di sini. Tepat di pelukanmu bukan... Jadi, Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi... Sakura."

Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu. Mencoba menenangkan gundahnya. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke pun juga ingin membalas pelukan Sakura. Namun Naruto ada di sini bersama mereka. Sasuke hanya mencoba untuk tidak melupakan keberadaan sahabat berambut kuningnya itu. Hanya itu saja yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk ikut mencari mereka. Benar bukan... Naruto?"

Kakashi melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning rancung yang berdiri sendiri di sana. Jari telunjuk Kakashi masih menekan sebuah tombol di dalam Lift agar pintunya tetap terbuka. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberikan jawaban dan alasannya.

"Kau benar. Tapi, Bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja saat kedua sahabatku dalam bahaya bukan...? Aku percaya padamu untuk menemukan mereka. Tapi di sisi lain, Aku juga mengikuti intuisiku sendiri... Kakashi-sensei."

Jawab Naruto menjelaskan alasan yang ia miliki.

"Huh? Ngomong-ngomong... Apa kau mengerti apa itu intuisi, Naruto?"

Tanya Kakashi dengan memasang raut bertanya ke arah pemuda itu. Sementara yang ia tanyai malah memasang muka kebingungan.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil berbisik pada sang Uchiha muda disana.

"O-Oeii... Intuisi itu apa, Sasuke?"

Tapi yang ia bisiki malah mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil menghela nafas pelan menanggapinya.

"...Bodoh."

**TWIIIIICCHH!**

Seketika muncul perempatan besar di atas dahi Naruto saat mendengar jawaban mengejutkan dari sahabatnya itu.

"TE-TEEEEME!"

Kesal Naruto memasang wajah hiu ke arah Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sebuah tawa kecil muncul ketika Sakura melihat mereka berdua. Sakura tersenyum setelahnya. Senyum yang mengantarkannya kepada ingatan masa lalu di antara mereka bertiga. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang seperti sekarang ini, Membuat Sakura tersadar akan kenangan bersama dengan mereka berdua. Betapa indahnya kenangan tersebut, Sebelum kengerian ini menyebar dan membakar hangus kenangan-kenangan itu.

"Yahh... Kurasa tidak masalah jika kau berhasil menemukan Sakura bersamamu. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menemukannya jika kau tidak mengambil tindakan yang seperti."

Ucap Kakashi Hatake menjadi pemisah di antara mereka.

"Eh...? Itu..."

Naruto kebingungan saat direksi matanya tertuju pada beberapa kerusakan di dalam ruang Lift. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas ada bekas darah, cakaran, dan tusukan dimana-mana tepat di belakang Kakashi. Saat melihat kemana arah jari Naruto menunjuk, Kakashi menoleh untuk melirik kebelakang.

"Ahh... Ini terjadi saat tidak sengaja kami bertemu dengan dua makhluk besar yang sangat ganas. Kami diserang ketika akan lari menggunakan Lift ini. Aku masih belum tahu tentang mereka. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat tingkat mutasi yang seperti itu."

Jawab Kakashi menjelaskan asal-usul bekas kerusakan yang ada di belakangnya. Mendengar cerita dari Kakashi, Naruto memasang raut seriusnya.

'Jadi mereka telah sampai ke tempat ini. Terlebih lagi... Mereka berada tepat satu lantai di bawah kita sekarang. Ini masalah yang cukup serius...'

Gumam Naruto dalam hati sembari menatap lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke atas sekarang juga. Kiba dan yang lain telah menunggu kita."

Ucap Naruto coba memberi saran kepada mereka bertiga. Mengingat betapa mengerikannya jika melawan makhluk-makhluk itu. Akan jauh lebih baik jika mereka lebih menyayangi nyawa mereka dan menghindarinya. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi tidak menyangkal saran dari Naruto tadi. Mereka bertiga menganggap bahwa saran yang ia berikan itu benar. Mereka tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini jika tidak ingin bertemu dengan dua makhluk mengerikan itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkah masuk kembali kedalam Lift. Sakura dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu Kakashi menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat pintu Lift itu kembali tertutup rapat. Mereka berempat terbawa naik keatas. Dengan lantai ke-4 sebagai tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.


	12. Just Wanna Hold Your Hands

**"Just Wanna Hold Your Hands"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 12 : "Hanya ingin menggenggam Tanganmu"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Main Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin kuat dan kabut mulai mereda dan perlahan menghilang. Kini tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang menghalangi jarak pandang bagi seorang gadis berambut pirang untuk membidikkan Arctic Warfare Magnum miliknya. Arah lensa Scope Sniper itu tengah mengincar target yang bergerak di antara kerumunan mayat hidup jauh di bawah sana. Dari jendela gedung yang rusak ini, Jari telunjukknya telah siap untuk menarik sebuah pelatuk.

**jenDAAAARRR...!**

Suara menggelegar terdengar dari atas. Di saat yang sama satu makhluk terjetuh menggaruk tanah akibat terhujam peluru dengan dahsyatnya. Makhluk itu mati tepat sebelum berhasil menyerang Hashirama yang mengunci fokusnya menembaki para mayat hidup di hadapannya.

'Bagus. Tetap seperti itu... Ino.'

Gumamnya sambil sedikit melirik ke arah gedung tinggi di sana.

Suara tembakan yang sama juga terdengar dari jendela-jendela gedung yang lain setelah gadis itu sukses melepaskan tembakannya. Para regu penembak jitu dari berbagai divisi dikumpulkan melingkari area ini sesuai dengan arahan dari Minato. Mereka berperan aktif membantu tim Hashirama yang berada di bawah. Dan akan terus seperti itu hingga misi ini terselesaikan.

**CEKREEKKLL...**

Sebuah selongsong kosong yang masih panas terlempar keluar dari bilik Slider senjata miliknya. Dengan begitu satu peluru baru dari slot magasin terdorong otomatis menuju ke kamar peluru, Dan siap untuk ditembakkan kembali kapan saja yang ia mau.

'Sekarang aku mulai mengerti garis besar dari misi ini. Memang benar, Rencana yang ia susun sempat membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tapi orang itu... Entah mengapa... Sifatnya sama menyebalkannya seperti Naruto. Senyumam bodoh mereka berdua sangat menjengkelkan.'

Gumam Ino pelan sambil melirik sebuah kamera yang terpasang pada tripod di sampingnya.

**Flashback...**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dari mesin sebuah helikopter yang mendarat di atap markas besar Divisi khusus Konoha begitu memekakkan gendang telinga. Meski begitu, Tidak ada satupun dari sekian banyaknya orang yang berkumpul menyambut kedatangan helikopter di sana terganggu. Termasuk juga bagi seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berada di helikopter tersebut.

Kaki-kaki helikopter itu telah menyentuh tanah. Seluruh kontrol sistem telah dimatikan. Kecepatan sepasang baling-baling diatasnya mulai menurun statis. Namun hembusan angin masihlah kuat menerpa udara. Membuat rambut panjang indah milik gadis itu menari oleh karenanya.

"Otsukaresama!"

Tiga personel langsung mendekat ke arah tim yang bersama dengannya setelah turun dari helikopter itu. Seseorang dari mereka mengucapkan salam atas kerja keras timnya sambil memberi sebuah hormat.

Yamanaka Ino membalas hormat personel itu dengan sebuah hormat juga. Sudut mata birunya melirik Presiden yang berjalan dikawal oleh banyak orang berjas hitam.

"Hehhhhh..."

Lenguhnya membuang nafas panjang setelah melalui misi melelahkan yang baru saja ia jalani.

Ino masih berdiri di sana. Menatap tangan kanannya yang telah keram semenjak tadi. Malam ini sepertinya telah ia lalui dengan berat. Mengingat ia telah selesai menjalankan misi yang begitu penting. Yaitu misi penyelamatan sekaligus penjemputan seorang tokoh yang telah membuat Divisi ini ada. Seseorang yang berjasa membangun kesatuan Divisi khusus Konoha yang sangat rahasia ini dari nol hingga sekarang. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Adalah Presiden Jepang sendiri.

"Misi ini berhasil. Kerja bagus untuk kita."

Sebuah tepukan di pundak kirinya menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Seseorang dari timnya berjalan melewati Ino sambil menepuk pundaknya sesaat. Ino sedikit tersentak oleh itu, Namun dengan begitu ia sadar jika harus segera memberi laporan tentang misi mereka.

"...Ya."

Mereka bertiga yang telah turun menyentuh tanah dari helikopter pun mulai melangkah bersama untuk memasuki markas besar ini. Ino menuruni tangga yang menuju ke lantai bawah. Tidak seperti biasanya, Gedung ini benar-benar terlihat sangat sibuk. Pasti sesuatu yang besar telah berjalan di sini, Itulah apa yang terlintas di benaknya.

Kedua kakinya mengantarkan Ino pada satu ruangan luas dengan banyak meja dan berkas-berkas penting. Lebih tepatnya, Ia telah sampai di ruang kantor markas ini. Dua rekannya telah berpisah dengan dirinya saat akan memasuki ruang ini. Membuat Ino harus sendirian melaporkan hasil dari misi yang baru ia lakukan.

"Yamanaka Ino dari tim Alpha, Siap melapor untuk misi yang telah kami selesaikan."

Ucapnya sembari tegak memberi hormat di depan seseorang yang tengah meneliti berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya dengan seksama.

"Rescue Operation tim Alpha sepertinya telah sukses. Dan ini kali kedua dirimu menjadi ketua dari Team-E ini. Kerja bagus... Yamanaka."

Jawab seorang pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Ada hal mendesak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aku diperintahkan untuk menyampaikan hal ini saat kau telah kembali dari misimu. Seluruh unit penembak jitu dipanggil di ruang persiapan. Semuanya, Tanpa terkecuali. Ini panggilan dari ketua Divisi-3."

Kata pria itu lagi melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Letnan, Maaf... Sebenarnya ada dua hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada anda."

Kata Ino bersikap sopan kepada seseorang yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Biar kutebak. Apa salah satu dari pertanyaan itu adalah tentang keramaian yang tengah terjadi di markas ini sekarang?."

Tanya pria paruh baya itu kepada Ino yang sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Y-Ya... Sebenarnya, Apa yang sedang terjadi disini... Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk saat kami kembali."

"Sebenarnya hal itu ada kaitannya dengan meningkatnya aktifitas di markas ini yang menjadi sangat-sangat sibuk. Ada misi besar yang baru saja berlangsung. Hampir seluruh personel yang Hashirama-taichou miliki dikerahkan pada misi ini."

"Se-... Seluruh personel?!"

Tanya Ino dengan raut sangat terkejut.

'Sampai harus menerjunkan seluruh personel... Misi macam apa yang tengah berlangsung ini...?' Gumamnya dalam hati tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut.

"Lalu, Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanmu yang kedua itu? Biar kita selesaikan denfan cepat karena kau harus memenuhi panggilan dari mereka segera."

Tanya seorang Letnan duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Ini adalah yang terakhir. Dan mungkin ini juga bisa dibilang adalah sebuah permintaan. Letnan, Dalam misi ini kami telah kehilangan satu rekan kami. Bisakah anda mencari dimana keberadaannya saat ini? Sebagai ketua tim Alpha regu-E, Sudah menjadi bebanku untuk bertanggung jawab atas seluruh personel yang ikut dalam misi ini."

Jelas Ino panjang lebar menjelaskan situasinya.

"Huh...? Bukankah seluruh personel yang menjalankan operasi ini bersamamu telah kembali dengan 3 nama yang lengkap, Termasuk namamu di dalamnya."

Jawab Letnan itu sedikit kebingungan.

Tapi justru di sisi Ino yang lebih kebingungan lagi. Dengan disertai raut terkejutnya, Ino mencoba menjelaskan kembali apa yang tengah dimaksudnya.

"Letnan, Jangan bercanda. Keseluruhan misi ini terdiri dari 4 personel yang diterjunkan ke lapangan. Termasuk diriku yang menjadi ketuanya!"

". . . . .?"

Kini pria paruh baya di hadapannya menjadi benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Ino. Sesaat tidak ada jawaban darinya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Lihat ini... Hanya ada 3 orang yang berpartisipasi dalam misi yang telah kau jalani. Yang pertama Hodoki Kizuna, Kedua Yuto Misame. Dan yang terakhir adalah ketua dari tim ini, Yaitu dirimu, Yamanaka Ino. Hanya itu saja yang tercantum dalam data resmi di sini."

Pria itu menjelaskan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah berkas yang ia pegang. Sedangkan Ino melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat berkas tersebut. Segera ia rebut secarik kertas itu dari tangan pria tersebut. Melihatnya dengan seksama siapa saja yang terdata dalam berkas itu.

Benar-benar mustahil. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon...? Pikir Ino saat itu juga setelah memelototi nama-nama yang tercantum dalam berkas tersebut. Hanya ada 3 nama yang muncul disana, Termasuk dengan dirinya. Tidak ada nama lain lagi yang terlihat.

"Bualan macam apa ini..."

Gumam gadis itu benar-benar kebingungan dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Dimana nama Hatake Kakashi?! Kenapa namanya tidak tercantum di dalam berkas ini?!"

"Huh...? Apa maksudmu, Yamanaka?"

Pria itu bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Disini Letnan! Seharusnya ada nama Hatake Kakashi yang tercantumkan di berkas ini! Dia juga ikut dalam misi ini! Dan saat ini kami telah kehilangan kontak dengan dia di tengah-tengah misi!"

Ucap Ino layaknya telah tersulut api. Nada bicaranya meninggi akibat tersulut emosi. Membuatnya lupa dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara.

"Biar kupertegas lagi, personel Yamanaka. Tidak ada satupun nama Hatake Kakashi dalam Squadmu saat misi itu berlangsung. Dan tidak ada satupun nama Hatake Kakashu yang tercatat dalam seluruh berkas anggota personel tim Alpha. Meski kau mencari nama itupun di seluruh berkas resmi yang ada di sini, Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya."

Jawab Letnan itu dengan tenang menyikapi sikap Ino yang saat ini mulai terbawa oleh emosi. Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman disini, Ia sangat mengerti sikap Ino yang seperti ini. Karena menjadi ketua di sebuah tim bukanlah posisi yang ringan. Begitu banyak tekanan yang akan gadis itu dapatkan. Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Sedangka. Di sisi Ino, Gadis itu masih memasang raut yang sangat tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Ia masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada nama Hatake Kakashi di dalam berkas resmi anggota personel tim Alpha.

"Lalu... Lalu siapakah orang itu... Kenapa bisa dia ada bersama kami saat misi ini berjalan..."

Gumam pelan Ino dengan lamunannya. Namun masih cukup jelas terdengar oleh pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau maksud. Jika sudah tidak ada hal yang ingin dipertanyakan lagi, Segeralah menuju ke ruang persiapan. Saat ini mereka semua pasti tengah menunggumu."

Ino diam membisu untuk sesaat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi agar pria itu bisa percaya kepadanya. Bahwa seharusnya ada 4 orang yang ada dalam misi yang telah ia laksanakan. Namun sepertinya ia harus menuruti apa yang Letnan itu katakan. Ia harus segera memenuhi panggilan dari atasan Divisi-3 sekarang juga.

". . . . .Shitsurei Shimasu."

Ucapnya sembari sedikit menundukkan kepala. Lalu berlalu dari hadapan pria itu untuk menuju ke ruang persiapan seperti apa yang telah diperintahkan kepadanya.

Ino melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa menunjukkan tatapan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tengah tertekan oleh situasi yang konyol ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang terlihat telah berkumpul di ruang persiapan. Atau bisa dibilang, Ruangan untuk Briefing sebelum sebuah misi mulai dijalankan.

"Ah... Itu dia."

Ucap seseorang yang tengah mengecek Arctic Warfare Magnum di genggam kedua tangannya ketika tidak sengaja melihat Ino datang.

"Segeralah berkemas. Kita akan mendapat misi baru, Ino."

Ucap yang lain kepada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Apa...?"

Ino bertanya kebingungan. Seperti ada yang salah dengan gendang telinganya. Mereka mengatakan akan ada misi baru yang akan mereka jalankan. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu. Mungkin inilah tujuan dari para penembak jitu di seluruh unit yang ada dikumpulkan di sini. Jumlahnya hampir mencapai 40 personel jika dihitung dengan jari tangan.

Ino menggapai sebuah senjata yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Sebuah Sniper yang sama dengan yang tengah mereka semua siapkan. Sebuah Arctic Warfare Magnum. Ino menatap senjata itu dengan wajah lelah.

'Aku benci senjata bertipe Bolt-Action... Terlebih lagi, aku sangat tidak suka suara yang dikeluarkan oleh senjata ini.'

Gumam Ino dalam hati menatap senjata yang akan ia pakai setelah ini.

**Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep...**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka. Saat itu juga terlihat seorang pria paruh bawa yang tinggi tegap dengan rambut berwarna kuning berhenti melangkah di depan ruangan ini.

"Ah, Itu dia..."

"Lihat-lihat! Dia telah datang!"

"Hei, Persiapkan dirimu! Jangan membuat malu nama Team-B di depannya!"

"Jadi inikah ketua Divisi-3 yang namanya sangat dihormati itu... Aku benar-benar tidak percaya bisa melihatnya secara langsung disini!'

Ino yang sepertinya lebih banyak melamun setelah menyelesaikan misinya, Mendengar bisik-bisik dari mereka. Dengan begitu, Ia tertarik mengalihkan direksi kedua matanya untuk tertuju kepada seseorang yang sedang mereka maksud. Pada pandangan pertama, Ino hanya diam tertegun melihat orang yang menjadi ketua Divisi-3 tersebut.

"Aku senang kalian semua telah berkumpul disini. Namaku, Namikaze Minato, Ketua Divisi khusus di regu intelejensi. Jadi, Biar kupersingkat saja. Karena kini waktunya telah mendesak. Mohon perhatikan dengan baik."

Ucap pria yang kini ada berdiri di depan mereka semua.

'Jadi dia orang yang sering dibicarakan itu. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik... Entah kenapa penampilannya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Terlebih lagi tadi, Dia menyebut Namikaze di antara namanya. Apa jangan-jangan dia ini...'

Ino terpaku pada pemikirannya sendiri ketika melihat rambut berwarna kuning dan sepasang mata yang sebiru Safir itu. Membuat Ino jadi mengingat seseorang yang baru-baru ini ia kenal.

Lampu di ruangan besar tersebut tiba-tiba dimatikan. Hanya cahaya dari sinar proyektor yang menyinari ruangan tersebut. Di belakang Minato, Diperlihatkan sebuah peta yang menunjukkan pusat dari Kota Konoha.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan misi baru sebagai penyangga dari misi yang telah berlangsung saat ini. Kalian semua akan diterjunkan langsung mengitari area ini."

Ucap Minato sembari menunjukkan lokasi dimana mereka semua akan diterjunkan.

"Jadi dengan kata lain... Kalian akan menjadi Back-Up untuk tim Hashirama yang kini telah berada di area itu. Misi ini diperuntukkan untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang akan memperlambat jalannya misi mereka. Atau menurut perhitunganku, Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang menjadi penghambat misi dari regu Hashirama."

"Untuk mengantisipasi masalah yang akan datang, Kalian akan dikirim kesana segera. Aku juga meminta kalian untuk membawa kamera dan pemancar sinyal kecil bersama dengan kalian selama misi ini berlangsung. Kamera itulah yang akan menjadi mata bagiku untuk bisa memantau jalannya misi besar yang telah berlangsung ini. Termasuk memantau regu Hashirama disana."

Ino melirik ke arah perlengkapan yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Benar... Ia melihat ada sebuah kamera dan pemancar sinyal di sana. Jika Minato telah menjelaskan bahwa kamera yang akan ia bawa itu untuk menjadi mata baginya, Lalu untuk apa pemancar sinyal ini...?

"Lokasi yang menjadi area dalam misi mereka dan kalian nanti adalah pusat Kota Konoha. Medan di sana telah berubah drastis. Membuat lingkup yang mengitari area tersebut tidak dapat tertembus oleh pancaran sinyal kami. Jadi singkatnya, Pemancar sinyal yang akan kalian bawa nanti adalah sebuah alat untuk mempermudah Divisi-3 dalam berkomunikasi dengan seluruh tim Hashirama."

"Dan dalam misi kali ini, Aku sengaja memilih senjata yang akan kalian gunakan. Arctic Warfare memiliki daya hancur yang mengerikan. Tapi bukan kekuatan dari tiap peluru yang bisa senjata ini tembakkan. Melainkan suaranya yang aku butuhkan dalam misi kalian. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa makhluk ini... Akan muncul disana."

Lanjut Minato sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto dari makhluk yang memiliki cakar-cakar besar beserta lidah yang panjang. Foto itu terproyeksikan tepat di belakang Minato. Sehingga mereka semua bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Termasuk untuk Ino.

"Makhluk inilah yang akan menjadi target utama kalian. Tidak memiliki kulit namun memiliki struktur otot yang telah berkembang di seluruh lekuk tubuh mereka. Membuatnya dapat bergerak dengan sangat lincah. Akibat dari mutasi, Otak mereka menjadi bertambah besar. Kedua hal itu membuat mereka menjadi predator yang sempurna sekaligus mengerikan."

"Pergerakan mereka sangat terorganisir jika berada dalam kawanan. Dan insting memburu mereka lah yang menggerakkan seluruh algoritma gerak mereka. Tapi dibalik itu semua..."

Minato menggantungkan sebentar penjelasan panjangnya. Karena disinilah Parameter dari misi mereka.

"...Ada satu kelebihan yang dimiliki makhluk-makhluk ini. Mereka memiliki pendengaran yang sangat luar biasa. Pendengaran itu akan menjadi sebuah pengganti mata yang melihat bagi mereka. Namun disinilah kita akan membalik kelebihan mereka, Menjadi kelemahan yang mutlak!"

"Uh? Kelemahan mutlak?"

"Kelemahan mutlak...?"

"Mengubah kelebihan menjadi kelemahan...? Apa bisa...?"

Mereka semua langsung berbisik-bisik dengan satu sama lain ketika mendengar hal yang mustahil itu dari seorang Minato. Sedangkan Ino masih diam memperhatikan bagaimana orang itu menjelaskan misi yang akan mereka jalankan nanti.

'Mengubah sebuah kelebihan... Menjadi kelemahan? Apa hal yang seperti itu bisa terjadi di Dunia ini? Hal konyol macam apa lagi yang orang ini bicarakan...'

Oceh Ino dalam hatinya masih menatap Minato yang berdiri disana.

"Kalian pasti tahu seberapa besar bunyi sebuah letupan peluru yang dihasilkan dari Arctic Warfare Magnum ini...? Dan apa kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika senjata ini ditembakkan dari sebuah gedung kosong yang gaung...?"

Minato kini bertanya kepada mereka sambil meraih sebuah Sniper yang ada di dekatnya.

Hal yang sama Ino lakukan. Gadis itu menatap senjata yang saat ini berada di tangannya. Ino mulai memikirkan tentang pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Minato tadi. Apa yang terjadi dengan senjata dengan suara menggelegar ini jika ditembakkan dari dalam sebuah gedung kosong yang gaung? Lalu apa sangkut pautnya hal itu dengan salah satu kelebihan makhluk itu? Tanpa Ino sadari, Dirinya mulai hanyut dalam berpikir.

'. . . . . .?!'

Tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama berpikir, Kedua mata Ino bagai dipaksa untuk terbuka lebar saat ia telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Pendengaran mereka yang sensitif, Akan terganggu oleh bunyi suara yang bising. Jika senjata ini ditembakkan dari sebuah gedung kosong yang gaung, Maka terciptalah suara yang benar-benar sangat bising di gendang telinga mereka. Jadi kita butakan pendengaran yang menjadi mata bagi mereka untuk melihat. Inilah yang kusebut dengan... Membalik sebuah kelebihan, Menjadi sebuah kelemahan yang mutlak."

". . . .?!"

Seluruh personel yang berada disana dibuat ternganga dengan penjelasan logika yang Minato berikan. Mereka semua terkejut ketika menyadari akan hal yang mustahil itu, Menjadi hal yang sangat simpel di tangan seorang Minato Namikaze. Walau sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka saja yang dibuat terkejut.

'J-Jadi... Inikah sosok seorang yang benama Minato Namikaze itu...'

Gumam Ino dalam hati. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Melihat seseorang yang begitu mudahnya membalikkan logika di tangannya.

"Satu hal lagi... Mungkin aku tidak memiliki wewenang atau kekuasaan untuk memberikan perintah terhadap kalian sebagai anak buah Hashirama. Tapi, Dengan segala hormatku... Tolong... Pinjamkan aku kekuatan kalian untuk membantu Hashirama."

Ucap Minato sembari sedikit membungkuk di hadapan mereka semua. Apa yang ia lakukan ini dikarenakan dirinya adalah ketua dari Divisi-3, Bukan ketua dari Divisi yang Hashirama pegang.

'A-... A-Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu...?! Orang ini merendahkan kepalanya kepada orang-orang yang pangkatnya jauh lebih rendah dari dirinya...?! Apa orang ini benar-benar pantas untuk ditakuti...?!'

Melihat hal itu, Tiba-tiba penilaian Ino yang sebelumnya terhadap Minato hancur begitu saja. Tidak ia sangka seseorang yang paling dihormati di seluruh Divisi khusus ini akan menundukkan kepalanya kepada mereka semua hanya untuk memohon. Ino merasa bahwa Minato tidak pantas merendahkan kepalanya seperti itu di depan mereka. Terlebih lagi, Tindakannya benar-benar sangat aneh untuk seorang berpangkat tinggi. Membuat Ino teringat dengan sifat yang sama seperti seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang baru-baru ini ia kenal.

"Itu semua adalah hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian semua. Jadi sampai di sini, Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan...?"

Tanya Minato kemudian. Tetapi tidak ada tangan yang terangkat di antara mereka semua yang ada disini.

"Kurasa tidak ada... Baiklah, Dengan ini misi kalian... Dimulai!"

"Siap...!'

Jawab mereka serentak dan mulai bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Briefing. Ruangan itupun berangsur kosong.

Minato juga akan meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut dan kembali ke markas Divisi-3. Namun langkahnya berhenti di tengah jalan ketika tidak sengaja sudut matanya menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang masih diam berdiri di sana.

". . . . . ."

"Kalau tidak salah namamu... Yamanaka Ino dari tim Alpha, Salah satu dari 10 personel terbaik pilihan Hashirama... Ya kan?"

Tanya Minato saat menatap Ino yang sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

Tapi dengan mudah Minato mengenalinya walau gadis itu tengah menatap lantai tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Sebelumnya tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat... Aku meminta maaf. Sebenarnya aku punya satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepada anda sebagai ketua dari Divisi intelejensi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi ini. Karena aku yakin bahwa anda, Pasti tahu sesuatu tentang hal yang ingin kutanyakan ini..."

Jawab Ino dengan nada sopan kepada pria paruh baya itu.

Minato diam sejenak menatap gadis tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Mendekati tempat dimana Ino saat ini berdiri. Pria paruh baya itu berhenti tepat di depan dirinya.

"Untuk seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan anakku pada saat insiden di Konoha yang lalu... Aku tidak akan keberatan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau miliki."

Ucap Minato dengan tersenyum senang kepada dirinya.

Melihat senyuman itu, Entah mengapa Ino pernah melihat senyuman yang seperti itu dari seorang pemuda. Dan terlebih lagi, Apa maksudnya telah menyelamatkan anaknya itu...? Begitu banyak hal yang membebani kepalanya saat ini. Sehingga Ino tidak begitu ingat dengan baik misi-misi seperti apa saja yang sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan bersama dengan Hashirama.

"Ini tentang Rescue Operation yang tim Alpha telah selesaikan sesaat tadi. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh tentang misi itu. Sejak awal misi, Ada 5 orang yang dikirim menggunakan helikopter termasuk dengan diriku. Tapi 1 di antara kami punya misi yang berbeda dari kami saat itu. Maka hitungannya kini menjadi 4 personel. Termasuk diriku yang menjadi ketua tim saat itu."

"Lalu...?"

"Sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan saat ini adalah... Siapa orang yang benama Hatake Kakashi itu... Mengapa namanya tidak tercantum dalam data misi tersebut, Dan tidak datanya tidak tercantum pada semua berkas resmi yang ada disini...

"Mengapa dia bisa masuk dan ikut dalam misi itu..."

". . . . ."

"Siapakah sebenarnya orang itu..."

"Aku pun pernah ditugaskan oleh Hashirama-taichou menjadi patnernya untuk menemui Uzumaki Kushina-san saat di kapal induk. Aku merasa, Bahwa anda sepertinya tahu sesuatu akan hal ini. Jadi-"

Ino menghentikan kalimat yang ingin ia katakan ketika melihat wajah dari Minato. Entah mengapa reaksi yang pria itu berikan sangat-sangat biasa. Sepertinya Minato tidak terkejut atau pun kebingungan tentang semua pertanyaan yang Ino berikan.

"Hatake... Kakashi, Ya kan?"

Tanya Minato untuk sekali lagi memastikan siapa yang sedang Ino maksud.

"Baiklah... Akan kuberitahu padamu kebenarannya. Tapi ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja. Mengerti...?"

Lanjut Minato lagi. Mencoba memberikan kesepakatan kepada Ino.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan merahasiakannya dari yang lain."

Ucap Ino dengan keyakinannya.

"Hatake Kakashi... Dia adalah tangan kananku. Dan diriku juga lah yang memberi perintah padanya untuk ikut bersama tim Alpha saat itu. Soal kenapa ia bisa masuk ke misi itu tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya... Yahh... Itu memang kemampuannya."

Ucap Minato menjelaskan sembari memegang belakang kepalanya dengan tertawa kecil.

Lagi-lagi sifat yang muncul dari Minato membuat Ino kesal sendiri. Bahkan dirinya pun sempat bertanya apa semua ketua di Divisi ini punya sifat aneh sepertinya?.

"Dan tentang data pribadinya yang tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun di tempat ini... Itu diriku juga yang telah mengaturnya. Bisa dibilang, Dia adalah seorang personel khusus di Organisasi khusus ini. Jadi tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang siapa dia dan dimana dia sekarang. Yahh... Keberadaan seseorang yang bernama Hatake Kakashi adalah sebuah rahasia di balik bayangan."

Lanjut Minato menjelaskan siapa jati diri seorang Kakashi yang sebenarnya kepada Ino.

Gadis itu hanya diam mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap. Lidahnya keluh untuk bicara. Hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di depan Minato yang telah memberitahu semua kebenarannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau memberitahu semua itu kepadaku... Itu adalah rahasia bukan..."

Ino bertanya dengan raut wajah tak percaya sekaligus kebingungan. Sedangkan kini Minato memberikan tatapan lembut kepadanya.

"Kau baru menjadi ketua dari sebuah tim dalam misi yang penting ya kan... Kupikir jawaban yang kuberikan dari pertanyaanmu akan mengurangi sedikit beban di pundakmu. Kau masih begitu muda, Namun telah diberi beban kepercayaan seberat ini."

"...Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada putraku. Dia menanggung beban yang sama beratnya sepertimu di pundaknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengurangi sedikit beban itu dari pundaknya. Karena itu... Aku juga akan mencoba untuk mengurangi beban yang kau jalani..."

Nadanya begitu halus ketika Minato mengucapkan itu semua. Benar-benar tulus keluar dari hatinya untuk Ino. Sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan di sudut mata biru miliknya. Yang ada hanya sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sama seperti senyuman milik seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

.

**Flashback End...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa malam ini udara terasa begitu dingin. Walau bahkan ini bukan musim dingin sekalipun. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya. Akan tetapi tetap tak kunjung menemukan satu jawaban pun.

"Bukankah ini terasa aneh... Kiba. Malamnya tidak seperti biasanya. Benar-benar dingin..."

Ucap seorang gadis manis dengan dua manik yang begitu indah, Tengah memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Duduk di sebuah sofa mewah.

"Yah... Aku pun juga tak mengerti, Hinata."

Jawab Kiba menanggapi gadis itu. Ia bersandar sambil bersidekap dada tepat di samping pintu ruangan yang redup tersebut. Mencoba menahan terjangan suhu rendah yang menjalar di permukaan kulitnya.

". . . . . ."

Suasana begitu tenang setelahnya. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi. Mereka berdua, Dan ditambah dengan Anko di sana, Diam menunggu tanpa kata.

"Etto... Tidak kah ini sudah terlalu lama...? Maksudku, Semenjak Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan kita dan Naruto-kun yang juga menyusul untuk mencari Sakura dan Sasuke."

Ucap Hinata yang bertanya kepada mereka berdua setelah lama mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Mereka akan kembali. Mereka semua pasti akan kembali. Percayalah..."

Kata Anko yang melemparkan senyum untuk menenangkan kegelisahan gadis tersebut.

"Ya... Kurasa apa yang Sensei katakan itu benar..."

Balas Hinata mencoba membalas lembut senyuman Anko. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya benar-benar gelisah saat ini.

"Ssttt... Ada yang datang..."

Kiba memberi sebuah tanda untuk tetap diam kepada mereka berdua. Karena gendang telinganya menangkap sesuatu di balik dinding yang ia sandari. Hinata dan juga Anko hanya bisa diam menuruti Kiba.

Pemuda itu melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang berguna baginya. Sesuatu untuk bisa ia jadikan sebagai sebuah alat pertahanan. Dan disaat itu juga mata Kiba menangkap sebuah guji besar di sampingnya. Lekas Kiba meraih guji tersebut, Lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi melebihi kepalanya sendiri.

Seperti dugaannya, Suara langkah-langkah kaki di luar sana berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu. Kiba merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak akan hal ini. Pemuda itu tetap berdiri disana dengan guji besar di atas tangannya. Masih sabar menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**Klekk...**

Daun pintu itu turun kebawah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Pintu tersebut terdorong dan mulai terbuka oleh sesuatu di luar sana. Jantung Kiba seakan terpacu sendiri, Menatap was-was apa yang akan muncul dari sana. Kedua tangannya masih setia mengangkat guji besar diatas kepalanya. Bersiap untuk menghujamkannya ke arah kepala mayat hidup yang mencoba membuka pintu itu.

Pintunya berhenti begitu saja saat telah terbuka seperempat bagian. Kiba, Anko, dan Hinata merasakan firasat aneh tentang ini. Lama pintu itu tak bergerak kembali setelah sesuatu telah membukanya dari luar. Tangan Kiba mulai bergetar keram menahan beban diatas kepalanya. Satu alisnya berkedut-kedut mendapati begitu lama ia harus menunggu.

"O-Oii... Kenapa kau membawa guji sebesar itu. Kau membuatku takut, Kiba."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut, Disertai dengan munculnya wajah yang mengintip di sela celah pintu disana.

"Na-ru-to... Jika ingin masuk kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja hah?!"

Sahut Kiba dengan wajah setengah kesal kearah wajah Naruto yang sedang mengintip di celah pintu itu.

"Tidak-tidak, Justru kau itu yang membuat perasaanku jadi tidak enak Kiba."

Jawab Naruto dengan memandang guji sebesar itu. Jika ia langsung masuk begitu saja, Mungkin guji berat itu akan melayang tepat ke arah kepalanya.

"Kuso... Mengagetkan saja..."

Dengus Kiba sambil meletakkan guji itu kembali ke lantai.

Pintu terbuka setelahnya. Disaat itulah Hinata dan Anko dapat melihat sosok mereka kembali ke tempat ini. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Akhirnya mereka kembali dengan selamat.

"Na-Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya telah kembali-"

Hinata sampai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk ketika melihat kedatangan mereka. Walau mereka semua selamat, Namun melihat banyak bercak darah di sisi wajah Naruto dan Sasuke, Dapat Hinata sadari bahwa telah terjadi banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui.

"Yahh... Kami kembali."

Ucap Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam. Disertai Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya menutup pintu ruangan kamar mewah ini.

"Suhu disini benar-benar aneh."

Kata Kiba setengah menggigil memegangi tubuhnya sendiri.

Sepertinya yang lain terlihat meng-iyakan perkataan Kiba. Terutama untuk Sakura dan Hinata. Tangan Kedua gadis disana tak henti-hentinya bergetar menggigil.

"Sepertinya kita harus memilih. Menjauhi pusat Kota... Atau tetap bertahan disini..."

Kakashi bergumam pelan di belakang punggung Naruto. Seakan tidak ingin ada yang mendengarnya selain pemuda berambut kuning itu.

". . . . .Itu pilihan yang sulit. Mungkin kita bisa bertahan sedikit lama lagi disini. Tapi itu semua sepertinya tergantung pada situasi yang akan datang nanti.'

Sahut Naruto yang juga memelankan suaranya. Menjawab secara diam-diam pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Mendengar nada dan gaya bicaramu, Kau sekarang mirip dengan dia. Tapi... Ada masalah lain yang harus kita perhatikan disini, Naruto."

". . . . .Aku tahu itu."

Balas Naruto dengan kedua manik birunya yang menatap ke arah Anko.

Naruto melangkah, Mendekati tempat dimana Anko tengah duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan disisi Kakashi, Ia hanya melirik apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Melihat apa yang akan menjadi keputusan pemuda yang mungkin akan membawa masa depan itu.

'Kau harus mampu membuat suatu keputusan di antara pilihan yang sama-sama sulit. Atau itu akan benar-benar membunuhmu... Naruto.'

Gumam kecil Kakashi yang bersandar pada dinding.

". . . . .Aku tahu kau pasti berhasil. Karena aku selalu percaya akan hal itu, Namikaze-kun."

Anko memberikan senyum selamat datang untuk seorang pemuda bermata biru seindah langit luas yang kini tengah berjongkok di depannya. Disisi Naruto pun, Ia memberi sebuah senyum balasan juga untuk gurunya tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan pendarahannya..."

Naruto bertanya sembari menatap sayu ke arah lengan yang kini telah terbalut oleh kain putih.

"Hinata berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya. Ternyata gadis itu punya keterampilan seperti ini juga ya... Mungkin dia akan jadi pasangan yang cocok untukmu kelak, Namikaze-kun."

Jawab Anko sembari tertawa kecil bersama senyumannya yang masih belum menghilang. Membuat Naruto juga tertawa kecil saat mendengar hal itu.

"Tolong jangan bercanda Sensei, Bisa gawat jika dia mendengar kita ya kan..."

Balas Naruto menanggapi gurauan wanita muda berparas cantik di depannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa jika dia sampai mendengarnya iya kan? Lagi pula... Mungkin... Ini akan jadi gurauan terakhirku untukmu."

Ucap Anko kemudian. Menunjukkan senyum setulus malaikat yang telah terjatuh kehilangan satu sayapnya.

". . . . . . ."

Naruto terdiam. Kaki, Tangan, Tubuh, beserta bibirnya seakan tidak bisa lagi untuk bergerak setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Tiba-tiba saja seperti ada sebuah jarum kecil yang menusuk hatinya. Kecil... Namun rasanya begitu sakit. Naruto kesakitan mendengar kata-kata yang seperti itu.

"Tolong... Berhentilah bercanda... Sensei."

Jawab Naruto. Tanpa memperlihatkan wajah putihnya.

Kini senyum dan tatapan yang Anko berikan berubah menjadi sayu. Anko menatap dalam sosok Naruto di dekatnya. Perlahan, Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Naruto. Ia meletakkan dahinya, Tepat di dahi Naruto. Mereka berdua kini bersentuhan, Satu sama lain.

"Luka ini semakin memburuk di tiap menitnya. Sesuatu mencoba untuk masuk kedalam pikiranku. Masuk kedalam tiap urat syarafku. Mencoba untuk mengacaukan ingatan yang kumiliki tentang dirimu. Kini... Aku tidak bisa mengingat lagi semua yang telah kita lalui bersama... Naruto"

Gumam Anko pelan. Di antara dahi mereka berdua yang saling bersentuhan, Anko tersenyum tulus. Bersama dengan bercak cairan bening yang mencoba keluar dari pelupuk kedua matanya yang terpejam. Inilah untuk yang pertama kalinya, Anko menyebutkan nama pemuda itu, Menggunakan nama depannya. Pertama kalinya juga, Naruto mendengarnya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia hanya bisa diam dengan menahan rasa sakit yang lebih menghujam dari yang sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang benar-benar teramat sakit tepat di dadanya. Kedua rahangnya saling bertemu dan bertaut erat. Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, Walau bahkan jika itu hanya untuk sesaat saja. Aku senang... Kita memiliki banyak kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Walau kini aku sudah tak bisa mengingatnya. Naruto... Jika aku boleh bertanya... Kata apa yang tepat, Untuk protes terhadap waktu ya..."

Air mata mulai jatuh di balik senyumnya yang belum juga luntur. Anko menitikkan air matanya membasahi lantai.

"Hentikan... Jangan bicara lagi..."

Gumam pelan Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Mati-matian ia menahan air mata yang seakan ingin terdorong keluar.

"Me-Mereka... Mereka datang!"

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berseru. Raut wajahnya menampakkan mimik ketakutan. Ia mencengkram erat kaos di dadanya.

"A-... Apa?!"

Sahut Kiba yang terkejut mendengar Hinata.

"Mereka telah mengetahui dimana tempat kita... Mereka menuju kemari... Sesuatu yang... Yang mengerikan ada diluar pintu itu..."

Lanjut Hinata lagi sembari tsatu telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar ini.

Kakashi yang bersandar di dinding langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Begitu juga Sasuke dan Sakura yang langsung memasang wajah was-was. Mereka semua menatap ngeri ke arah pintu disana, Terkecuali untuk Naruto dan Anko yang masih diam di tempatnya.

**BLAAARR!**

Pintu disana hancur terdorong kedalam. Engsel beserta temboknya hancur berantakan. Angin menghempas rambut kuning Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"K-Kuso... Kenapa mereka bisa tahu tempat ini?!"

Decih Kiba menutupi wajahnya dari debu yang terbang berserakan.

Kedua manik hijau milik Sakura terbuka lebar, Saat direksi matanya menatap ke arah sana. Menatap dua monster yang berdiro tepat di depan sana.

**CEKREKK...**

Kakashi langsung saja menyiapkan Glock-17 ditangannya. Membidik tepat ke arah dua makhluk itu. Jarinya siap kapan saja menarik pelatuknya.

'Ini gawat...! Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu sebelum terlambat...!'

Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun! Di hotel mewah seperti ini, Bukankah ada tempat untuk melempar piayam ke ruang pencucian di lantai dasar?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya kepada kekasihnya. Sasuke pun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Benar... Itu dia! Kita bisa lari dari sini dengan cara itu!"

Ucap Sasuke yang telah menemukan sebuah cara untuk menjauh dari dua makhluk ini berkat Sakura.

"Sakura, Mungkin tempatnya ada di ruang belakang. Segeralah kesana!. Kiba, Bawa Hinata bersamamu. Cepat pergi sekarang!."

Lanjut Sasuke lagi memberi sebuah arahan untuk mereka.

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung bergegar berlari menuju ke ruangan yang ada di belakang kamar hotel ini. Begitupun dengan Kiba yang lekas menggandeng tangan Hinata lagi untuk segera menyusul Sakura.

**DARR-DAARR-DARR-DARR**

Kakashi mulai melepaskan tembakan saat melihat salah satu di antar monster itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya dan berdiri tegak. Kini ia sudah dalam mode bertarung miliknya. Urat-urat merah itu telah keluar disisi pelipis wajah kanannya kembali. Pupil mata kanannya berubah warna semerah darah.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku tahu. Memang inilah yang tengah aku pikirkan tadi. Percayakan Anko-sensei padaku."

Sahut Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sang Uchiha muda pun langsung membantu Anko untuk berdiri dan lekas membawa gurunya itu bersama dengan dirinya, Menyusul ke tempat Sakura dan yang lain di belakang.

**DARR-DARR-DAARRR...**

'Sial. Ini tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Apa benar Naruto dan yang lain pernah menghadapi monster yang seperti mereka...'

Oceh Kakashi ketika melihat semua tembakannya tidak mempan terhadap mereka.

**KRETEK-KRETEKK...**

Naruto mengepal kuat hingga tulang-tulang di jarinya berbunyi.

". . . .Aku tidak akan biarkan kalian menyentuh teman-temanku lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka sebuah pintu di depannya. Kini ia berada di antara ruang kamar mandi dan tempat pembuangan. Ia melihat sesuatu yang ada di dinding di sana. Gadis itupun lekas berlari mendekat. Ia mendorong engsel sebuah kotak alumunium yang ada di dinding itu. Membuatnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan lubang yang cukup besar untuk dilalui seseorang.

"Ini dia! Aku menemukannya!"

Seru Sakura saat dirinya berhasil menemukan celah pembuangan piyama hotel ini.

Kiba bersama Hinata muncul setelahnya. Berlari tergesa mendekati Sakura.

"Apa kita akan terjun kebawah melalui ini?"

Tanya Kiba sedikit ragu saat mengingat di lantai berapa mereka kini berada.

"Kurasa ini adalah pertaruhan. Jika dibawah sana masih ada sisa tumpukan piayama yang belum sempat dicuci, Maka setidaknya kita tidak akan mati meski terjun dari lantai 4 ini..."

Ucap Hinata memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Ini bukan saatnya ragu! Lebih baik mencobanya dari pada mati ditangan monster-monster itu!"

Sahut Sakura dengan keyakinannya membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktu disini. Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei sedang menghambat mereka. Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Ucap Sasuke yang muncul sembari memapah tubuh Anko.

'Naruto-kun...? Naruto-kun melawan makhluk seperti mereka lagi...?!'

Seakan tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi, Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak lebar.

"Sakura, Kau tahu bagaimana cara memakai ini bukan...?"

Sasuke bertanya sembari menyodorkan senjatanya ke arah Sakura.

"Y-Ya... Aku tahu tapi, Kenapa?"

Tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti apa maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Namun ia meraih senjata itu terlebih dahulu sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Terjunlah kebawah. Pastikan tidak ada mayat hidup di ruang pencucian. Bawa senjataku untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena aku akan menyusul bersama Anko-sensei. Kiba dan Hinata akan menjadi yang kedua setelah dirimu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sahut Sasuke cepat menjelaskan seperti apa rencananya.

"Aku mengerti! Tapi... Pastikan Naruto menyusul nanti. Pastikan mereka semua menyusul kami, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura memberi tatapan yang meminta kepastian ke arah kekasihnya itu.

". . . . . ."

"Ya... Akan kupastikan. Aku berjanji."

Jawab Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura. Walau sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam mengucapkan hal itu. Karena ia berpikir pasti akan terjadi hal-hal yang tak bisa diduga nanti.

Meski begitu, Mendengar Sasuke yang mengucapkan sebuah janji, Itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura untuk percaya. Kini tangannya mendorong kotak di dinding itu untuk membuatnya terbuka. Sakura melihat jauh kebawah sana. Benar-benar gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun dari sini.

**Glekk...**

Susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya saat membayangkan ia akan terjun dari lantai ini dan jatuh kebawah. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan. Jika masih ada sisa piyama bekas yang menumpuk disana, Mungkin dirinya masih bisa selamat. Jika tidak... Mungkin ia akan kehilangan kedua kakinya karena patah. Atau yang lebih parah... Ia akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Namun meski begitu, Ia harus melakukannya sekarang juga. Tidak ada waktu untuk meragu. Sekarang, Atau tidak selamanya!

Sakura menguatkan hati dan keyakinannya. Kemudian dengan seluruh nyawa yang ia pertaruhkan, Sakura masuk dan terjun kebawah melalui celah itu.

Seluruh helai rambutnya bergerak keatas. Ia merasa gravitasi telah menariknya kebawah begitu cepat. Gadis itu memaksakan kedua matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Akan tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa melihat apapun. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah hembusan udara kuat dan dirinya yang meluncur jatuh dengan cepat menuju ke lantai paling dasar.

**BRRUUUSHH...**

Kedua kakinya telah menyentuh lantai paling dasar. Beberapa piyama putih melayang ke udara setelah ia mendarat tepat diatas tumpukan tersebut. Desah nafasnya tidak beraturan. Adrenalin tinggi benar-benar telah memacu detak jantungnya. Sakura masih diam meringkuk disana. Masih mengumpulkan jiwa yang belum lengkap kembali ke raganya.

"A-Aku... Aku masih hidup..."

Gumamnya pelan. Bertanya entah kepada siapa. Gadis itu hanya menatap kedua tangannya yang menyangga beban tubuhnya diatas sebuah tumpukan piyama bekas.

". . . .?!"

Sesaat kemudian gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia harus melihat situasi yang ada di ruang pencucian ini segera. Memastikan apa ada mayat hidup yang berada di ruangan ini atau tidak.

Tangannya lekas meraih Arctic Warfare Magnum milik Sasuke yang jatuh tidak jauh darinya berada. Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan langsung mengarahkan senjata itu ke segala arah di depannya.

". . . . .Tidak ada."

Gumamnya pelan setelah memastikan apa yang bisa direksi matanya lihat.

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura mendengar sesuatu yang akan datang dari celah lubang yang ada diatasnya. Celah dimana ia meluncur jatuh dari sana. Mungkin mereka mulai menyusul dirinya meluncur ke tempat ini, Pikirnya. Sakura segera melangkah mundur kebelakang. Membiarkan seseorang yang akan datang dari atas mendarat dengan aman disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tembakan demi tembakan masih terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Sasuke. Karena lokasi dimana Kakashi dan Naruto bertarung dengan mereka sangatlah dekat dengan lokasi dimana tempatnya berdiri bersama Anko saat ini.

"Hinata dan Kiba telah meluncur kebawah menyusul Sakura. Kini, Saatnya giliran kita. Pegang tanganku erat-erat jika bisa."

Ucap Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mulai melangkah mendekati lubang di dinding itu. Akan tetapi kaki Anko tetap diam tak bergerak. Tangan mereka berdua kini terlepas satu sama lain. Membuat Sasuke terkejut dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

". . . . .Pergilah tanpaku."

Ucap pelan Anko yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Menatap ubin lantai yang dingin dibawah kedua kakinya. Mendengar dua kata itu, Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan..."

Tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja gurunya itu katakan.

". . . . . . . ."

"Kau... Sudah tahu bagaimana situasi yang kualami saat ini, Benar bukan... Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"

Anko balik memberikan sebuah pertanyaan untuk seorang murid yang ada di hadapannya. Anko mengangkat wajahnya, Menghadap tepat ke arah sang Uchiha muda.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi bersama kalian. Dirimu pun sangat mengerti akan hal itu ya kan..."

Lanjut Anko lagi.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan candaanmu yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu, Sensei..!"

Bentak Sasuke dengan suara keras.

". . . . . . . . . ."

"Jika kau menganggapnya sebagai sebuah candaan... Mungkin, Itu akan jadi candaan tidak lucu yang terakhir kalinya dariku untukmu. Gomen ne..."

Anko memberikan senyum lembutnya untuk Sasuke disana. Walau beserta cucuran air mata.

Bibir Sasuke keluh untuk berkata. Bola matanya melebar dan bergetar. Ia tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sasuke tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan ia lalui. Karena itu ia memilih menjadi yang terakhir setelah Kiba dan Hinata untuk menyusul Sakura. Tapi... Entah mengapa... Kini ia tidak sanggup hanya untuk menahan air mata. Ia telah menyiapkan hatinya untuk ini. Tapi rasa pedih yang menghujam sepertinya telah mengkhianati dirinya.

"Jika saja nanti Naruto marah padamu karena telah meninggalkanku disini... Tolong bisikkan ini untuknya..."

Anko melangkah mendekati sosok Sasuke yang terpaku. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat dan bergetar setelah mendengar apa yang Anko bisikkan padanya. Tatapannya hanya bisa menatap lurus ke lantai saat ini.

". . . .Aku yakin, Jika Naruto akan mengerti setelah mendengar hal itu. Tetaplah menjadi sahabat yang terbaik untuknya. Itu pesanku untukmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke, Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Merasakan perpisahan yang teramat menyakitkan seperti ini. Jadi inikah rasa yang sama, Ketika Naruto kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya... Jadi inikah, Sebuah rasa dari kehilangan itu...

Di depan Anko, Untuk sesaat Sasuke membungkuk sebagai seorang murid kepada gurunya. Lalu tangannya membuka celah lubang di dinding sana.

". . . . .Kusoo!"

Ucapnya kasar pada dirinya sendiri sebelum terjun dari tempat itu.

Kini Anko sendirian berdiri di tempatnya sekarang. Ia telah memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Sebuah upaya terakhir darinya untuk mereka semua.

Anko terbatuk-batuk hingga berlutut di lantai. Ia membungkam mulut menggunakan satu tangannya. Darah tertumpah mengotori lantai. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan penyebaran virus tersebut. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi batasnya.

**BLLAAAARRR...!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan terhempas keras menabrak dinding hingga hampir runtuh karenanya. Pemuda itu kesakitakan setelah punggungnya begitu keras menghantam ke dinding. Debu dan pasir tembok jatuh di mengotori rambut kuningnya.

"Cih... Kuso..."

Dengusnya pelan sembari melepaskan diri dari retakan di tembok tersebut. Tanda di pelipis mata kanannya entah mengapa kini telah menghilang. Mungkin Naruto benar-benar telah kelelahan setelah berulang kali memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menembus batas maksimal seorang manusia biasa. Namun meski begitu, Dirinya tetap berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri kembali.

Anko yang tengah berlutut di lantai, Menengok ke arah belakangnya. Saat itulah, Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu kembali.

"Sensei..."

Naruto melangkah mendekatinya dengan tertatih. Disaat yang sama, Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu disana. Pria berambut perak itupun menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Tangannya menyeret sebuah lemari pendingin besar yang ada di dekatnya. Kakashi meletakkan kulkas besar itu tepat di depan pintu untuk menjadi pengganjal dan penghalang bagi mereka.

"Dimana yang lain...? Dimana Sasuke...?"

Naruto bertanya pada Anko yang meringkuk di lantai. Dengan bercak darah yang tertumpah tepat di bawahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Mereka telah terjun kebawah..."

Jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berada disini...?!"

Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Naruto menarik tubuh Anko untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke arah celah lubang pembuangan.

"Pergilah dulu, Aku akan menyusul nanti..."

"JANGAN BOHONGI AKU...!'

Tiba-tiba Naruto membentak Anko yang berada di sampingnya.

" Sudah cukup... Hentikan lelucon ini dan ikutlah bersama kami. Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi... Sensei..."

Nada tinggi Naruto perlahan melunak. Ia menatap sayu ke arah gurunya itu dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku... Aku juga ingin... Tapi maaf, Aku sudah..."

"Kau pasti bisa! Kau pasti bisa... Percayalah..."

Entah bagaimana lagi Naruto harus memohon kepadanya. Naruto sudah kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Anko. Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa terus memaksanya lebih dari ini.

Namun, Anko tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang. Ia menatap Kakashi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apakah... Kau yakin...?"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi memberi sebuah pertanyaan. Seperti seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan itu. Anko hanya mengangguk untuk memberikan jawabannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Tapi yang jelas, Kini Kakashi bergegas untuk menyalakan sebuah oven. Namun ia biarkan oven yang telah menyala itu tetap terbuka. Setelahnya, Kakashi mencopot saluran gas yang terpasang pada sebuh kompor. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

'Apa-apaan ini...'

Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang Kakashi lakukan.

"Naruto... Aku akan menunggumu dibawah. Segera susul kami disana."

Ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Lalu masuk dan menghilang melalui celah pembuangan tersebut. Meninggalkan mereka berdua disini sendiri.

". . . .?!"

Kedua mata Naruto melebar, Ketika dirinya menyadari apa yang telah Kakashi lakukan tadi.

"Tidak mungkin... Jangan-jangan, Sensei..."

"Benar... Aku akan melakukan hal itu. Cepat pergilah. Mereka semua telah menanti dirimu."

Sahut Anko setelah Naruto tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

"Tidak... Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini jika kau tidak ikut denganku sekarang juga. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu."

**Plaakk...**

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi Naruto. Anko menamparnya dengan cukup keras.

"Kenapa, Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala... Naruto..."

Gumamnya pelan.

". . . . . . . ."

Naruto hanya terdiam, Setelah menerima tamparan tersebut.

"Alasan mengapa mereka bisa mengetahui tempat dimana kita berada, Adalah karena luka ini. Dimana pun aku pergi, Mereka akan selalu bisa menemukanku. Bahkan jika aku mampu bertahan dari virus ini, Aku akan tetap membahayakan nyawa murid-muridku yang lain. Termasuk dirimu..."

Perlahan kedua tangan Anko menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Anko menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. Ia ingin saat-saat terakhirnya ini, Bisa sedekat mungkin dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Seseorang yang telah ia sayangi, Seperti seorang kakak yang tulus menyayangi adiknya.

"Naruto... Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya dari awal bukan... Tapi, Tapi kenapa kau keras kepala sampai seperti ini..."

Anko menangis. Bertanya dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Air matanya telah menitik berjatuhan.

"Karena aku, Tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu... Aku tidak ingin..."

Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan Anko yang berada disisi wajahnya. Kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam dan bergetar. Bahkan sebenarnya, Ia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya yang akan tertumpah.

**BRRAAKKKHH!**

Sebuah cakar besar menembus pintu disana. Mereka mencoba membukanya. Kulkas besar disana tidak mampu menahan kekuatan mereka. Namun bau dari gas pun telah tercium pekat. Bersamaan dengan oven yang telah memanas.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi... Naruto, Bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu...? Mungkin ini akan menjadi satu permintaanku yang terakhir kalinya. Kumohon... Dengarkanlah permintaan ini..."

Kata Anko untuk pemuda itu.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun. Karena kini ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bicara. Sudah terlalu sakit rasa yang menghujam di dadanya. Kedua mata Anko terpejam. Lalu ia tersenyum, Di sela air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah damainya.

"Kuharap, Aku bisa mengingatnya lagi, Senyumanmu di hari itu. Terima kasih Naruto... Telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini, Dengan banyak kenangan indah darimu. Jaga mereka. Jaga mereka semua untukku."

Anko mendekatkan bibirnya. Lalu menautkannya ke bibir Naruto. Anko memberikan ciuman pertamanya itu kepada murid yang paling ia sayangi. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Ia sadar bahwa ini adalah ciuman perpisahan di antara mereka. Sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Air matanya ikut mengalir. Jatuh membasahi lantai. Dengan seluruh kepedihan ini, Naruto membalas ciuman itu. Membalasnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ini adalah perpisahan, Naruto. Teruslah hidup... Aku akan selalu menyayangimu hingga akhir nafasku nanti."

"Sayonara, Aishiteru..."

Naruto merasakan sebuah dorongan di dadanya. Membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke arah celah lubang pembuangan itu. Sesuatu yang bisa ia lihat, Adalah tangan Anko yang telah mendorong tubuhnya. Akan tetapi sudah terlambat. Meski ia ulurkan tangan miliknya sekalipun, Tangan itu sudah tak bisa lagi mencapai Anko disana.

Naruto terjatuh dan terjun menuju kebawah. Disaat yang sama, Kamar itu meledak keras. Celah yang gelap ini disinari oleh terangnya kobaran api disana. Tubuhnya terus tertarik oleh gravitasi, Namun ia masih menatap ke atas sana. Tepat dimana kamar itu meledak.

**'Aku senang... Kita memiliki banyak kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Walau kini aku sudah tak bisa mengingatnya lagi'**

Kata-kata Anko masih membekas di hati Naruto.

'Aku masih ingat... Aku masih bisa mengingatnya... Semua kenangan kita dulu... Sensei.'

Ucap Naruto dalam hati, Saat tubuhnya tengah berada di udara dengan tiap helai rambutnya yang mergoyang.

Ingatan tentang mereka berdua terputar kembali di hati Naruto. Saat dimana Anko tengah memarahinya. Saat Anko sedang menceramahinya. Saat Anko yang tersenyum memuji indah nama ibunya. Naruto masih bisa mengingat semua kenangan itu. Kenangan yang tidak bisa lagi Anko ingat.

Air mata di kedua sudut matanya telah terhapus oleh hembusan udara. Dan mungkin kini telah mengering. Ia merasa, Tubuhnya terus tertarik oleh gravitasi. Terus meluncur jatuh kebawah sana. Tidak ada yang bisa ia dengar. Kecuali suara Anko dalam kenangannya yang terputar kembali. Kedua matanya masih menatap binar-binar cahaya api di ujung sana. Tanpa ia sadari, Punggungnya telah menyentuh lantai terbawah.

Benturan terjadi. Beberapa piyama terbang keatas saat Naruto jatuh tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Bahkan sampai piyama-piyama itu kembali jatuh ke lantai pun, Kedua mata Naruto yang kosong masih menatap lurus ke atas sana. Tubuhnya seakan tidak mau bergerak. Atau mungkin dirinya sendiri yang tidak ingin bergerak dari sana. Terus terbaring disana melihat ujung celah yang bercahayakan kobaran api tersebut.

"Kuso..."

Kedua matanya kembali memanas dan bergetar. Air matanya yang telah kering kini kembali menetes. Satu per satu menetes jatuh membasahi piyama putih di bawahnya. Mengingat kembali perpisahan yang menyedihkan ini... Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya...

". . . . . . . . ."

"Kusoo..."

.

.

.

.

**"Just Wanna Hold Your Hands"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 12 : "Hanya ingin menggenggam Tanganmu"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Main Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

Next Chapter~~~

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini..."

"Kukira kau akan marah kepadaku... Naruto."

"Ino, Teruslah fokus pada targetmu."

"Aku mengerti!"

"Bagaimana dengan situasi di area perbatasan?"

"Berjalan sesuai apa yang telah direncanakan. Tapi kami mulai kehabisan amunisi."

"Jemput aku segera. Mereka tidak membawa gadis itu."

"Naruto... Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Suara ini..."

"Semoga berhasil. Aku percayakan misi ini padamu."

"Sepertinya Minato berhasil menipuku lagi kali ini."

"J-Jadi dia... Kakak dari Sasuke..."

"N-Naruto... A-Apa itu kau..."

"Bagaimana... B-Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini..."

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu ya kan... Sona."


	13. Stride!

**BRRAAKKKHH!**

Sebuah cakar besar menembus pintu disana. Mereka mencoba membukanya. Kulkas besar disana tidak mampu menahan kekuatan mereka. Namun bau dari gas pun telah tercium pekat. Bersamaan dengan oven yang telah memanas.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi... Naruto, Bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu...? Mungkin ini akan menjadi satu permintaanku yang terakhir kalinya. Kumohon... Dengarkanlah permintaan ini..."

Kata Anko untuk pemuda itu.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun. Karena kini ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk bicara. Sudah terlalu sakit rasa yang menghujam di dadanya. Kedua mata Anko terpejam. Lalu ia tersenyum, Di sela air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah damainya.

"Kuharap, Aku bisa mengingatnya lagi, Senyumanmu di hari itu. Terima kasih Naruto... Telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini, Dengan banyak kenangan indah darimu. Jaga mereka. Jaga mereka semua untukku."

Anko mendekatkan bibirnya. Lalu menautkannya ke bibir Naruto. Anko memberikan ciuman pertamanya itu kepada murid yang paling ia sayangi. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Ia sadar bahwa ini adalah ciuman perpisahan di antara mereka. Sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Air matanya ikut mengalir. Jatuh membasahi lantai. Dengan seluruh kepedihan ini, Naruto membalas ciuman itu. Membalasnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ini adalah perpisahan, Naruto. Teruslah hidup... Aku akan selalu menyayangimu hingga akhir nafasku nanti."

"Sayonara, Aishiteru..."

Naruto merasakan sebuah dorongan di dadanya. Membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke arah celah lubang pembuangan itu. Sesuatu yang bisa ia lihat, Adalah tangan Anko yang telah mendorong tubuhnya. Akan tetapi sudah terlambat. Meski ia ulurkan tangan miliknya sekalipun, Tangan itu sudah tak bisa lagi mencapai Anko disana.

Naruto terjatuh dan terjun menuju kebawah. Disaat yang sama, Kamar itu meledak keras. Celah yang gelap ini disinari oleh terangnya kobaran api disana. Tubuhnya terus tertarik oleh gravitasi, Namun ia masih menatap ke atas sana. Tepat dimana kamar itu meledak.

**'Aku senang... Kita memiliki banyak kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Walau kini aku sudah tak bisa mengingatnya lagi'**

Kata-kata Anko masih membekas di hati Naruto.

'Aku masih ingat... Aku masih bisa mengingatnya... Semua kenangan kita dulu... Sensei.'

Ucap Naruto dalam hati, Saat tubuhnya tengah berada di udara dengan tiap helai rambutnya yang mergoyang.

Ingatan tentang mereka berdua terputar kembali di hati Naruto. Saat dimana Anko tengah memarahinya. Saat Anko sedang menceramahinya. Saat Anko yang tersenyum memuji indah nama ibunya. Naruto masih bisa mengingat semua kenangan itu. Kenangan yang tidak bisa lagi Anko ingat.

Air mata di kedua sudut matanya telah terhapus oleh hembusan udara. Dan mungkin kini telah mengering. Ia merasa, Tubuhnya terus tertarik oleh gravitasi. Terus meluncur jatuh kebawah sana. Tidak ada yang bisa ia dengar. Kecuali suara Anko dalam kenangannya yang terputar kembali. Kedua matanya masih menatap binar-binar cahaya api di ujung sana. Tanpa ia sadari, Punggungnya telah menyentuh lantai terbawah.

Benturan terjadi. Beberapa piyama terbang keatas saat Naruto jatuh tepat di tengah-tengahnya. Bahkan sampai piyama-piyama itu kembali jatuh ke lantai pun, Kedua mata Naruto yang kosong masih menatap lurus ke atas sana. Tubuhnya seakan tidak mau bergerak. Atau mungkin dirinya sendiri yang tidak ingin bergerak dari sana. Terus terbaring disana melihat ujung celah yang bercahayakan kobaran api tersebut.

"Kuso..."

Kedua matanya kembali memanas dan bergetar. Air matanya yang telah kering kini kembali menetes. Satu per satu menetes jatuh membasahi piyama putih di bawahnya. Mengingat kembali perpisahan yang menyedihkan ini... Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya...

". . . . . . . . ."

"Kusoo..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke...

Dan Naruto... Yang menjadi nama terakhir di antara mereka yang tersisa. Berkumpul di ruangan pencucian bangunan hotel mewah ini. Hampir semua dari mereka tertunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihan. Cukup dengan melihat Naruto yang terbaring disana beserta raut wajah putus asanya, Mereka sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Di Kota para orang mati ini... Sekali lagi mereka semua kehilangan satu sosok yang berharga. Seseorang yang begitu berarti untuk mereka, Setelah bagaimana perjuangan mereka untuk lalui semua ini.

Suara langkah kaki dari sang Uchiha muda terdengar. Berjalan mendekati sosok sahabatnya yang terbaring masih meratapi takdir yang berlalu.

"Sudah saatnya. Ayo kita pergi dari sini... Naruto."

Ucap Uchiha Sasuke, Mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Naruto melirik tangan yang terulur untuknya. Menatap siapa yang telah memberikan uluran itu baginya. Dan saat itu juga, Kedua matanya menemukan sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri disana. Menunggu dirinya untuk menyambut uluran tersebut.

**'Sou ka... Sou da na...'**

**'Kisah yang sudah terjadi di tempat ini telah berakhir dan akan menjadi masa lalu. Sebuah kenangan yang amat menyakitkan pada nantinya. Namun mereka semua telah menungguku untuk kembali bangkit. Dan melanjutkan kisah ini bersama-sama lagi...'**

Satu tangan Naruto bergerak. Terangkat untuk menyambut uluran itu. Naruto menggenggamnya. Menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terulur untuknya.

**'Mereka masih disampingku. Dan akan selalu begitu walau berapa kalipun aku terjatuh...'**

Uchiha Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Untuk membantunya bangkit berdiri. Kedua manik biru sedalam lautan menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. Menatap mereka yang masih ada untuk menunggu dirinya.

**'Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang... Hanya bangkit dan melangkah maju. Melindungi mereka yang selalu ada disampingku...'**

"Ikuzo... Minna..."

Ucap Naruto setelah membersihkan sisa debu yang mengotori celana panjang hitamnya. Tak ada lagi raut putus asa. Tak ada lagi tatapan kosong yang tersirat. Yang ada hanya wajah yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan keyakinan. Naruto melangkah melewati mereka. Berjalan menyongsong angin yang ada di depan.

". . . . . ."

"Kukira kau akan marah padaku... Naruto."

Langkah kaki pemuda berambut kuning itu terhenti di tengah jalan, Ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang tertuju untuknya. Naruto diam sejenak. Menghirup nafas panjang, Sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke di belakang.

"Aku memang marah padamu. Jangan minta ampun saat kuhajar nanti... Teme."

Ucap Naruto, Bersama dengan senyum picing di sudut wajahnya.

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Sasuke hanya bisa mematung. Ia terdiam sebentar saat Naruto kembali berbalik dan berjalan ke depan. Sesaat kemudian, Sang Uchiha pun memejamkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Yah... Hajar aku nanti sepuasmu..."

Gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ikut melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusul sahabat kuningnya itu. Dari hati, Sasuke senang... Melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak marah ataupun berubah membencinya. Ia melihat Naruto yang kini, Begitu tegar dan bijaksana dalam menyikapi sesuatu yang rumit dan sesulit ini. Sesuatu yang telah menyayat hatinya saat kehilangan seseorang yang menyayangi dirinya.

Hela nafas keluar dari mulut Sakura. Padahal saat ini ia merasa pasti akan ada pertengkaran di antara kedua pemuda yang telah lama menjadi sahabat tersebut. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jemari Sakura bergetar. Namun melihat pemandangan yang terjadi barusan, Sakura benar-benar merasa teramat lega. Gadis itu kemudian bergerak dari tempatnya menunggu, Dan berjalan menggandeng jemari Sasuke yang melangkah melewatinya.

Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh Kiba. Sungguh aneh melihat teman dekatnya itu yang bersikap tenang seperti ini setelah semua yang sudah terjadi. Namun bukankah sedari dulu teman dekatnya itu memang aneh...? Kini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang Naruto. Semuanya telah berangsur pulih. Pulih berkat pemuda berambut kuning disana.

'Mattaku da... Putramu benar-benar telah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sepertimu...'

Gumam Kakashi dalam hati setelah beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar, Dan mulai menyusul mereka semua dari belakang.

'Dia memiliki ketegaran yang luar biasa. Aku bisa melihat aura ketenangan yang ada pada dirinya. Mungkin kelak, Ia akan melampaui dirimu. Dia akan tumbuh jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit, Mereka berlima berenam melanjutkan perjalanan. Berjalan kaki di pinggiran Kota, Untuk menjauhi lokasi area yang meletup bagai medan perang disana. Naruto telah memutuskan untuk sementara pergi menjauh dari pusat Kota. Tentu keputusan ini ia ambil agar mereka semua dapat bertahan dari hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Semakin jauh dari pusat Kota, Akan semakin bagus.

Mereka berenam terus melangkah menuju ke arah timur Kota yang telah luluh lantak ini. Semakin lama, Suhu dingin semakin terkendali. Dimana mendekati suhu normal ketika memasuki musim dingin. Pemikiran Naruto tepat untuk saat ini. Dengan Kakashi yang membawa mereka menuju ke sebuah stasiun kereta yang telah lama tidak terpakai. Lokasinya benar-benar terasingkan di pinggiran Kota Konoha.

**KRIIEETTT...**

Kakashi membuka pintu sebuah gerbong kereta tua yang telah keluar dari jalurnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Menggunakan Glock-17 yang ada di tangannya, Kakashi memeriksa tiap sudut gerbong ini tanpa ada yang tertinggal.

"Sepertinya disini aman. Cepat masuk dan tutup pintunya rapat-rapat."

Sahut Kakashi dari dalam gerbong kereta.

Sakura muncul dari pintu masuk. Diselingi Sasuke di belakangnya. Lalu Kiba dan Hinata naik bergantian menyusul mereka. Naruto masih diam di depan pintu. Sudut matanya masih melirik pemandangan pusat Kota yang bisa terlihat olehnya. Naruto lama terlamun sendiri disana tanpa kata.

'Disana... Sona pasti ada disana...'

Lamunnya sendiri, Tidak menghiraukan dingin yang hampir membekukan seluruh peredaran darahnya.

"Naruto-kun...?"

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Naruto tersentak dan tersadar oleh panggilan Hinata yang khawatir menatapnya.

"Ah... Maaf."

Sahutnya singkat, Lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya naik ke gerbong kereta tua ini.

Pintu masuk disana telah ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Naruto yang menjadi orang terakhir melaluinya. Kakashi bersama Kiba dan Sasuke memeriksa dan menutup satu per satu jendela kereta yang masih terbuka. Naruto pun ikut serta membantu mereka bertiga.

"Sampai kapan kita harus berlindung di tempat ini... Sensei.'

Naruto membisikkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada pria di sampingnya itu. Dan sejenak Kakashi terdiam untuk berpikir sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

"Mungkin... Sampai misi disana terselesaikan."

". . . . . . ."

Kini tiba akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul dan beristirahat untuk melepas lelah walau mungkin hanya sejenak. Namun sepertinya hanya itu hal yang terbaik bagi mereka.

Kiba memilih duduk berdekatan dengan Hinata di kursi panjang yang ada di dalam satu gerbong kereta ini. Sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya akan selalu berada di dekat Sakura. Kakashi memilih tempat duduk yang sejajar dengan tempat duduk Hinata dan Kiba. Dan hanya Naruto yang duduk di bawah lantai. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang telah teramat lelah di dinding gerbong kereta. Nampak seperti ingin mengasingkan diri dari mereka.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada yang mengucap sepatah kata. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Belum lagi masih tersisa pedih di setiap hati mereka, Setelah kehilangan seorang guru yang selama ini telah berjuang bersama-sama dengan mereka untuk tetap hidup di Dunia yang hancur penuh kengerian ini.

Bulan di atas langit malam sana nampak samar. Tertutup oleh awan-awan yang berlalu lalang. Namun secerca sinar yang bulan berikan, Sedikit memberi terang di malam yang gelap.

"Naruto..."

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu disana memanggil pelan nama pemuda yang kini memejamkan lelah kedua matanya.

"Kurasa... Sudah saatnya kami mendengar semuanya darimu. Semua hal yang tidak kami ketahui sampai di detik ini..."

Ucap Lagi gadis itu menunduk. Mencoba meminta secara halus kepada Naruto, Agar pemuda itu mau menjelaskan semua hal yang masih belum mereka semua mengerti.

"Kurasa kau benar..."

Jawab pelan Naruto, Sembari sedikit membuka kedua matanya. Hanya menatap ke lantai yang dingin.

". . . . . . . ."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengawalinya. Tapi kurasa... Sebaiknya kita kembali ke waktu itu. Kembali ke hari dimana kita berada di dermaga..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ratusan butir selongsong yang kosong berserakan di sekitar area dimana tim Hashirama tengah berada. Senjata yang ia genggam tak henti-hentinya menembak. Menghabisi seluruh dari mereka para mayat hidup. Satu per satu masalah telah tertangani dengan sempurna berkat Namikaze Minato yang menjadi pusat kendalinya.

Jumlah dari mereka yang sebelumnya nampak bagai puluhan ribu semut yang berkumpul di pusat Kota Konoha, Kini hanya menyisakan seperempat saja. Sepertinya misi besar Divisi khusus Konoha ini hampir mencapai kata berhasil dengan sedikit korban yang jatuh. Berpuluh-puluh barel amunisi nampak masih cukup tersedia untuk terus melanjutkan misi ini. Tak henti-hentinya para personel melakukan Reload saat peluru di dalam senjatanya telah habis.

Di sudut jendela sebuah gedung tinggi di sekitar area itu, Banyak pula personel penembak jitu yang tersebar mengitari medan pertempuran. Masih setia memberikan tembakan Back-Up untuk tim Hashirama yang berada di bawah. Termasuk juga bagi seorang gadis berambut pirang di antara mereka. Ujung jemari telunjuk miliknya telah puluhan kali menarik pelatuk senapannya. Puluhan kali juga peluru yang ia lesakkan menghujam tepat di kepala para Licker yang coba menyerang personel-personel di bawah.

Ia dan para penembak jitu yang lain pun sepertinya harus bertarung dengan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Diakibatkan mereka adalah pasukan mendadak yang dikirim ke area ini tanpa memakai perlengkapan yang sama dengan tim Hashirama. Dari awal mereka memang hanya memakasi seragam dan rompi reguler milik Divisi khusus seperti biasa. Karena itulah hingga sampai saat ini, Mereka sama sekali tak terlindungi dari tekanan suhu yang sangat ekstrem disini.

Tidak jarang juga kedua lengan Ino gemetaran karena menahan dingin yang memeluknya. Membuat bidikkannya sedikit terganggu.

**jenDAAARRR...**

Suara menggelegar dari sebuah tembakan terdengar lagi. Namun tembakan tersebut tidak jelas terarah kemana. Yang bahkan Ino sendiri pun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tidak sengaja jari telunjuk miliknya yang sudah terlanjur kaku dan gemetaran tersebut menekan pelatuk senjatanya. Membuat satu peluru liar terlontar tanpa target yang jelas.

"Ino... Apa kau tidak apa-apa...?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari alat komunikasi miliknya.

"Hanya sedikit menggigil. Maaf untuk yang tadi... Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Jawab Ino berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai menggigil tiada henti.

"Apa kau yakin? Kami bisa menarikmu dari sana jika keadaanmu mulai memburuk."

Sahut Minato bertanya kembali kepada Ino.

"Sungguh, Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya hal kecil. Aku akan berusaha sampai akhir bersama Hashirama-taichou."

Jawab Ino berusaha meyakinkan Minato.

". . . . . ."

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu. Teruslah fokus pada tergetmu..."

"Diterima, Minato-taichou."

Jawab Ino singkat sesudahnya.

Sementara itu di markas besar Organisasi rahasia Konoha, Lokasi yang jauh dari area misi, Minato masih memperhatikan mereka dari layar-layar monitor yang ada di hadapannya. Berkat ide yang ia dapatkan, Kini Minato dapat dengan mudah menyambung komunikasinya dengan seluruh personel yang telah terjun ke lapangan. Sejauh ini, Ide kamera dan transmiter sinyal telah berhasil membuat Divisi-3 terus terhubung dengan regu Hashirama dan yang lain.

Dua mata yang sebiru mata milik putranya itu selalu mengawasi jalannya misi besar ini tanpa kehilangan celah sedikitpun. Minato diam di tempat duduknya, Namun sinyal-sinyal di otaknya selalu bergerak. Memikirkan segala apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Termasuk cara untuk mengatasinya. Otaknya tak pernah berhenti untuk tetap fokus berpikir.

"Tolong pindai seluruh lingkup area badai ini menggunakan pemindai panas tubuh."

Ucapnya untuk siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Uhh? Ba-Baik!"

Jawab seorang Staff disana.

Seperti apa yang telah Minato perintahkan, Mereka memulai untuk proses pemindaian seluruh lingkup area yang terkena badai buatan. Dengan kata lain, Seluruh area yang mencakup area misi besar ini, Pusat Kota Konoha.

Monitor besar di hadapan Minato yang sebelumnya memproyeksikan peta biasa Kota Konoha mulai berganti menjadi peta yang memproyeksikan suhu tubuh dengan Rendering pemindai panas. Saat prosesnya selesai sempurna, Terlihatlah titik-titik oranye kemerahan yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah suhu tubuh milik seluruh personel Hashirama di pusat Kota. Dengan dikelilingi oleh ratusan titik berwarna biru oranye yang dapat dipastikan suhu tubuh milik para mayat hidup yang mengelilingi mereka.

Kedua mata Minato teliti menatap titik-titik objek berwarna di depannya. Direksinya menyapu seluruh lekuk peta besar Kota Konoha.

". . . . . .Syukurlah."

Gumamnya pelan. Akan tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh para Staff yang bekerja bersamanya di ruangan ini.

"Eh? Ada apa, Minato-taichou..."

Tanya mereka bingung.

"Masih ada dari mereka yang selamat dari insiden mengerikan itu... Para survivor yang masih bertahan hidup."

Terang Minato singkat memberitahu apa yang telah dia temukan pada proyeksi map tersebut.

"Be-Benarkah?!"

"Lihatlah ini..."

Jemari Minato mengetik tombol-tombol di keyboardnya untuk mengganti titik fokus dan pembesaran lokasi map yang ia tuju.

"Eh...? Warna itu..."

"Ya... Tidak salah lagi. Titik-titik warna itu adalah warna dari suhu tubuh orang-orang yang masih bertahan hidup. Oranye kekuningan. Warna mereka menunjukkan jelas bahwa mereka tengah sangat kedinginan saat ini.

Sahut Minato memastikannya kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Minato-taichou yang bisa menemukan mereka disaat yang seperti... Benar-benar hebat..."

Puji mereka melihat bagaimana keahlian Minato di Divisi-3 ini yang sama sekali belumlah hilang semenjak ia telah berhenti dari posisinya dulu.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyanjung seseorang sepertiku. Tolong hubungkan aku kembali dengan Hashirama."

Ucap Minato tetap merendah seperti biasanya.

"Siap!"

Dengan cepat koneksi Earphone miliknya kembali terhubung dengan Earphone milik Hashirama.

"Hashirama, Kau bisa mendengarku?"

". . . . .Minato?"

"Aku menemukan beberapa orang yang masih selamat. Mereka mengungsi dan bertahan di sekitar blok-J. Kurasa titik lokasinya berada di dalam sebuah Mall. Tapi aku sudah kehabisan personel disini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain dirimu, Hashirama."

Kata Minato melalui Earphone miliknya.

"Benarkah?! Baiklah, Aku akan segera menuju kesana!"

Jawab Hashirama yang terdengar sangat terkejut dengan kabar ini.

"Diterima. Aku akan segera mengirim kendaraan evakuasi untuk menjemput mereka 15 menit dari sekarang. Berhati-hatilah."

Sahut Minato. Dan komunikasi mereka berdua pun berakhir. Lalu setelahnya, Minato bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sekarang... Waktunya pergi."

Ucap Minato.

Seluruh Staff disana terkejut mendengat kata-kata Minato barusan. Kata-kata yang mengartikan bahwa Minato lah yang akan menjadi penjemput para pengungsi yang masih selamat disana.

"Tu-Tunggu... Apa jangan-jangan, Minato-taichou akan..."

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak punya siapa pun yang tersisa untuk dikirim kesana bukan?"

Jawab Minato seolah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku masih ada disini, Masih ada bersama dengan anda! Tolong kirim aku kesana untuk menggantikan anda, Minato-taichou!"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyela Minato dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di depannya. Memohon agar Minato mau memberi perintah kepadanya untuk segera menuju ke area berbahaya itu.

"Kazuo benar. Masih ada kami disini. Dapat bersama dengan anda lagi disini, Apapun akan kami lakukan demi misi ini! Aku akan menemani Kazuo untuk pergi kesana."

Sahut seseorang yang berada di dekat Minato lagi dengan tangan yang memberi hormat. Mereka benar-benar membuat Minato tercengang. Pria paruh baya itu hanya terdiam berdiri dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Minato terkejut akan pilihan yang mereka pilih. Mereka semua masih memiliki rasa hormat tinggi kepada sosok mantan ketua Divisi intelejensi tersebut.

". . . . . ."

"Begitu... Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Kuberikan ijin dan perintah pada kalian untuk menjadi penjemput mereka. Tolong, Kembalilah dengan selamat..."

Minato tersenyum mengalah pada anak buahnya dan memberikan ijin itu kepada mereka berdua.

"Siap!"

"Siap!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin masih berhembus kencang di antara tekanan suhu dingin yang luar biasa. Seluruh area ini benar-benar nampak bagai tengah dilanda badai es sungguhan. Sudah banyak jumlah mayat dari para Zombie yang telah tertembak mati disekitar lingkaran barikade militer. Jasad-jasad mereka menumpuk bagai membentuk sebuah dinding yang baru. Sehingga kini Hashirama dapat berdiri tegak diatasnya.

"Dengar! Aku butuh 3 orang untuk pengalihan misi baru yang akan kita terima. Ada warga Kota yang masih selamat tidak jauh dari area ini. Kita akan menuju kesana sekarang juga untuk melakukan evakuasi secepatnya!"

Hashirama berteriak kepada para personelnya.

"Dimengerti, Kapten!"

Sahut mereka setelah mendengar perintah darinya. Lalu 3 personel yang berada tidak jauh dari Hashirama segera menghampirinya.

Mata mereka menatap ke arah ratusan mayat hidup di depan sana. Tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menerobos kawanan besar tersebut. Karena jika dilihat dari sudut pandang mereka, Medan perang ini seperti layaknya lautan para Zombie kelaparan. Akan tetapi satu-satunya rute tercepat untuk mencapai lokasi yang akan mereka tuju adalah jalanan ini.

"Mereka terlalu banyak. Bagaimana cara kita untuk melewatinya, Kapten...?"

Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Hashirama membuang slot amunisi yang telah kosong. Sembari berpikir cepat, Pria bertubuh tegap itu memasang slot amunisi yang baru di atas Frame SMG-P90 miliknya.

**CEKREKK...**

". . . . . . . .Kita gunakan formasi busur panah."

Hashirama menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu personelnya dengan jawaban singkat. Mendengar rencana yang telah Hashirama tentukan, Membuat mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin hanya formasi itulah satu-satunya pilihan yang paling efektif.

Menggunakan formasi busur panah dengan beranggotakan empat orang yang menjadi pusatnya, Memang cara termudah untuk membuka jalan dengan perluasan area yang sedikit lebar dari pada jika mereka menggunakan formasi baris sejajar.

"Kita mulai misinya!"

Seru Hashirama sembari melompat turun dari gundukan jasad-jasad Zombie yang telah tertembak mati.

"Siap!"

"Siap!"

"Dimengerti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di ruang komando Divisi Intelejensi Organisasi Rahasia Khusus Konoha, Minato masih tetap memasang raut wajah siaga miliknya. Tidak peduli berapa jumlah misi yang harus ia monitoring di waktu yang bersamaan, Minato tetap setia duduk di kursi miliknya memberi bantuan kepada mereka semua yang saat ini berada di lapangan.

Siku tangan kanannya bersangga di atas meja. Sambil menggigit satu jarinya, Ia terus mengawasi tiap pergerakan regu-regu personel yang tertampilkan di banyak layar. Menampakkan bahwa tiada hentinya otak Minato untuk terus-menerus berpikir jauh kedepan. Ia telah siap membuat suatu rencana bila mana terdapat problema dalam jalannya misi-misi besar ini di waktu yang sama.

Namun sepertinya konsentrasi tingkat tinggi Minato itu tiba-tiba terganggu akibat gambar pada layar monitor yang memproyeksikan jalannya seluruh misi Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit mulai memudar.

Kedua alis Minato Namikaze mengerut tajam. Karena ia tahu bahwa sedikit demi sedikit memudarnya gambar pada beberapa layar monitor saat ini bukanlah sekedar dari gangguan teknis belaka. Sketsa Loading muncul pada tiap-tiap layar monitor yang mulai kabur. Seluruh Staff yang bekerja berusaha mengutak-atik setiap keyboard di masing-masing meja kerja mereka untuk mengembalikan fokus gambar monitor yang makin mengabur.

"Aku telah memeriksa segala perangkat yang ada dalam kamera-kamera kit, Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bermasalah! Sepertinya gangguan ini sama sekali bukan berasal dari sana!"

"Ini percuma! Kami tidak bisa mengembalikan titik fokusnya!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?! Seseorang, Cepat hubungi bagian seksi teknisi sekarang juga!"

"Itu tidak perlu..."

". . . . .?!"

Para Staff yang panik karena masalah ini tiba-tiba saja terdiam bingung. Arah direksi pandangan mereka kini terpusat kepada satu orang yang mengeluarkan suara paling akhir di ruangan ini. Mereka semua menatap Minato dengan pandangan yang bertanya.

"Kita kalah. Jaringan kontrol kita telah diretas."

Ucap Minato dengan sangat-sangat tenang. Berbeda dari seluruh rekan-rekannya yang langsung terserang panik akibat munculnya masalah yang secara mendadak ini.

Dapat bereaksi setenang itu, Tidak lain dan tidak bukan Minato telah memikirkan bahwa hal yang seperti ini akan terjadi. Pasti akan terjadi walau itu cepat atau lambat. Semua telah terpikirkan di dalam otak pria paruh baya berambut kuning tersebut.

"Eh?! Seluruh enkripsi jaringan keamanan kita telah dihapus paksa oleh satu molekul data tak dikenal..."

Seorang Staff disana terkejut dengan kerusakan parah jaringan mereka yang telah terserang sebuah virus dari satu perangkat. Apa yang Minato ucapkan ternyata benar. Ada sebuah perangkat yang telah membobol sistem keamanan jaringan mereka secara paksa. Lebih tepatnya, Seluruh jaringan milik Divisi-3 telah diretas oleh seseorang.

"Minato-taichou, Ada satu saluran yang telah masuk. Tidak salah lagi, Ini adalah Broadcast. Dan akan masuk dalam hitungan... 3... 2... 1..."

Setelah mendengar hitungan yang terakhir, Seluruh pasang mata yang ada ruangan ini terbuka lebar-lebar sesaat sesudah sebuah siaran video stream muncul di setiap layar monitor pada waktu yang sama. Bahkan untuk Minato yang selalu tenang disetiap masalah pun harus dibuat bangkit berdiri dari kursi panasnya. Kedua manik sebiru langit angkasa itu pun dipaksa terbuka lebar sembari melepas Earphone di telinganya.

"A-... Apa-apaan semua ini..."

Gumam seorang Staff yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Minato masih terpaku menatap layar monitor dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dalam sekejap saja, Ruangan ini menjadi sepi senyap. Sama sekali tak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan suara. Semuanya terpaku menatap lauar-layar monitor itu.

". . . . .Perbesar dan pindai wajahnya sekarang juga."

Gumam pelan Minato memberikan sebuah perintah kepada mereka.

"Se-Segera-..."

Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Jari-jari seorang Staff itu segera bergerak lincah di atas keyboard miliknya. Ia mengambil satu Capture dari video stream yang saat ini tengah terekam secara langsung tersebut. Mengambil sebagian tempat di layar monitor untuk meletakkan hasil Screenshotnya dan meletakkan juga sebuah foto gadis muda berkacamata tepat di sampingnya.

Ia mulai memindai kemiripan wajah otentik milik seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang tengah tak sadarkan diri terikat di sebuah kursi di layar monitor itu, Dengan sebuah foto wajah seorang gadis manis berkacamata tengah memakai serangam SMA Konoha Gakuen.

[Scanning complete. Resemblance in identification is 94%]

Hasil dari pemindaian wajah telah terkonfirmasi. Membuat Minato menggenggam erat Earphone yang digenggamnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dan tak menyangka, Bahwa seorang anak gadis dari sahabatnya saat ini tengah lemah tak sadarkan diri terikat pada sebuah kursi ditengah-tengah lapangan basket. Ternyata Dunia yang telah dipenuhi oleh kengerian ini masih memiliki sesuatu yang mampu membuat seseorang seperti Minato terkejut bukan main.

"Minato Namikaze... Atau bisa kupanggil dengan nama, Minato-taichou... Mungkin?"

Sesaat kemudian, Terdengar suara berat dari seorang pria yang tertangkap oleh perangkat yang saat ini sedang merekam terlelapnya sosok gadis manis yang tersekap di tengah-tengah sebuah lapangan basket. Lagi-lagi kedua alis milik Minato mengerut tajam ketika gendang telinganya mendengar dengung suara milik seseorang yang berada di tempat perangkat itu sedang merekam.

"Suara ini..."

Nampak Minato seperti mengenal siapa orang yang telah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak bisa terpikirkan tersebut.

"Untuk seseorang yang telah mengenalmu lama, Aku merasa bahwa ini adalah sebuah dilema yang berkesan secara pribadi untukku... Bisa berkomunikasi tanpa perantara yang sangat berbelit-belit seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Aku begitu merasa terhormat hingga menyentuh palung hatiku yang terdalam..."

Lanjut suara itu lagi yang ikut terekam. Perlahan, Gambar pada layar di monitor sedikit berguncang. Seolah perangkat yang saat ini digunakannya sedang diputar untuk menghadap langsung kearahnya.

"Sejauh mana yang kutahu... Orang yang telah menciptakan Neraka di seluruh belahan Dunia ini, Adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki palung hati, Mantan personel Divisi Intelejensi Konoha... Obito Uchiha."

Balas Minato dengan nada yang sangat-sangat tajam. Menyadari siapa lawan bicaranya saat ini benar-benar telah merubah cara bicara Minato menjadi sarkastis.

Dan lagi-lagi, Keterkejutan kembali pecah saat seluruh Staff yang berada di ruangan ini menatap kearah seseorang yang tengah tertampilkan pada layar monitor mereka. Seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dengan sudut mata yang tajam, Mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang begitu rapi dan Duduk di salah satu bangku penonton stadion lapangan basket, Tengah tertampilkan secara jelas disana.

"I-Inikah... Sosok sebenarnya seorang buronan yang memiliki prioritas tinggi untuk segera ditangkap... Sosok seorang Uchiha Obito?!"

"Perangkat yang dia gunakan untuk merekam dan meretas enkripsi keamanan jaringan di ruangan ini disaat yang bersamaan adalah satu. Tidak salah lagi, Perangkat yang ia gunakan saat ini adalah sebuah Laptop."

"Laptop?! Dia sukses meng-Hacking seluruh Bypass jaringan Divisi-3 ini hanya dengan sebuah Laptop?!"

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya..."

"Tidak salah lagi. Orang ini benar-benar Obito Uchiha. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu meretas beberapa gabungan enkripsi keamanan yang disatukan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Orang ini benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Terlebih lagi, Dia memiliki seorang sandra di genggamannya sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia rencanakan..."

Bisik-bisik pun langsung pecah di antara para Staff yang ada di ruangan ini. Sedangkan Minato dan Obito masih diam menatap satu sama lain melalui masing-masing layar yang mereka berdua gunakan.

". . . . . . . ."

"Sepertinya kau telah salah paham dengan kata menciptakan... Minato-sensei."

Ucap Obito sembari tersenyum kecil saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa orang yang pertama kali telah menciptakan stimulan parasit ini adalah profesor Hyuuga Hiashi...? Diriku yang penuh dengan ketidaktahuan akan Biological ini hanya meneruskan mahakarya miliknya yang indah itu."

Lanjut Obito dengan nada merendah yang bagi Minato sangat memuakkan.

"Kurasa kau lupa menambahkan kata merampas secara paksa di antara kalimat-kalimat itu."

Balas Minato masih dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hoo...? Jika begitu, Perlukah aku memperbaiki kata-kata yang sengaja kuhilangkan tersebut... Sensei?"

Jawab Obito menanggapi nada-nada tajam Minato.

"Sayangnya itu tidak perlu. Bisakah kita segera langsung menuju ke inti dari pembicaraan ini? Aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bergurau denganmu sementara seluruh orangku tengah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa disana. Apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuanmu, Uchiha Obito..."

Ucap Minato dengan tenang. Fokusnya nampak telah kembali, Dan mulai menyusun beberapa rencana mengenai hal yang tak terduga seperti saat ini.

". . . . .Yang kubutuhkan hanya seorang gadis yang berumuran sama dengan gadis yang tengah terlelap disana."

Alis Minato mengerut tajam. Ia tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi pertukaran nyawa. Apa yang Obito maksud adalah saat ini dirinya tengah menginginkan sesuatu yang dimiliki seorang gadis SMA yang baru ia singgung, Lalu ditukar dengan seorang gadis yang tengah ia jadikan sandra.

"Siapa yang kau maksud..."

Minato bertanya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Obito menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum picing.

"Putri dari, Profesor Hiashi."

Minato langsung diam tanpa kata. Dari sekian banyaknya gadis SMA yang ada di Jepang ini, Minato benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa anak dari sahabat dekatnya lah yang tengah Obito incar. Hal itu begitu membuat syaraf otak Minato mati rasa. Beberapa susunan rencana yang telah terpikirkan untuk selamatkan gadis yang Obito sandra luluh lantak seketika begitu saja.

"Hoeii...! Jangan bercanda! Jangan bermimpi kami akan turuti kemauanmu setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Dunia ini...!"

Salah seorang Staff tersulut dan terpancing oleh emosi saat dirinya mengetahui rencana Obito. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kenyataan bahwa apa yang Obito inginkan benar-benar tidak bisa diterima begitu saja. Terlebih lagi, Setelah semua yang telah terjadi, Tentu mereka tak akan membiarkan Obito melakukan seenaknya saja. Namun sekali lagi Minato memperlihatkan ketenangannya. Pria paruh naya yang saat ini memegang kendali penuh atas kepemimpinan di ruangan ini mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas. Memberi tanda kepada seluruh bawahannya untuk diam dan tidak terprovokasi lebih jauh lagi.

"Berapa waktu yang kumiliki..."

Tanya Minato kepada Obito melalui jalur komunikasi yang telah di retas. Tentu Minato telah mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada dialog di antara mereka berdua sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin Obito melakukan segala sesuatunya tanpa rencana yang mendukung terlebih dahulu.

"Kau selalu teliti terhadap sesuatu. Setidaknya itulah yang kukenal dari dirimu."

Obito sedikit tersenyum. menarik sedikit lengan jas hitam untuk melirik jam tangan miliknya, Obito menghitung berapa waktu yang tersisa sebelum pemicu otomatis meledakkan seluruh tempat dimana ia sedang berada saat ini.

"2 menit telah berlalu begitu cepat untuk obrolan yang kurindukan ini. Masih ada 13 menit lagi yang tersisa untukmu bergerak... Sensei."

Lanjut Obito lagi memberitahukan sisa waktu yang Minato miliki untuk melakukan pertukaran ini.

"Backup data enkripsi telah selesai. Memulai ulang Inputing Code Secure Pass. Pemutusan koneksi akan dimulai pada hitungan, 3... 2... 1... Data telah sepenuhnya pulih!"

Beberapa Staff berhasil memutus konektifitas virus yang telah menyerang sistem keamanan mereka. Dengan begitu, Obrolan antara Obito dan Minato telah berakhir sampai disini. Sosok Uchiha Obito lenyap dari pandangan, Dan layar monitor pun akhirnya kembali normal seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi... Mulai sekarang keputusan seperti apa yang akan anda ambil, Minato-taichou?"

". . . . . . . . . ."

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, Minato diam dan memilih untuk kembali duduk terlebih dahulu di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Apa kami harus memberitahu kapten Hashirama mengenai situasi ini?"

". . . . . .Tidak."

"Tapi-..."

"Jika ia tahu tentang hal ini, Maka konsentrasinya pada misi akan terpecah. Dan jalan dari misi besar ini akan semakin berantakan nantinya. Karena alasan itulah aku berada disini. Aku yang akan selesaikan semuanya dari sini. Kerena itulah tugasku, Sebagai ketua Divisi Intelejensi."

Jawab Minato memberi alasan mengenai penolakannya.

Minato memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia telah siap dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan garis aman. Ia akan mengambil pilihan yang penuh dengan resiko. Berhasil ataupun gagalnya rencana yang ia pilih, Semua itu tergantung kepada seseorang yang saat ini ia percayai. Minato kembali memasang Earphone miliknya.

'Aku sudah tak punya pilihan lain. Kupercayakan semuanya padamu... Naruto.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Stride!"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 13 : "Stride!"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Main Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah sepatu yang terus menghempas permukaan aspal terdengar merdu bagai sebuah irama. Dalam tiap langkahnya, Seseorang tengah berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menembus udara malam. Uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali ia membuang berat nafasnya. Ujung helai rambut kuningnya terus bergoyang liar terhembus angin dari arah depannya. Pemuda itu berlari lurus melewati blok demi blok jalanan Kota Konoha yang telah luluh lantak. Di antara bintang Deneb, Altair dan Vega, Sendirian Naruto terus melaju dengan kecepatan yang menggila.

'Cihh... Kusoo...!'

Dalam hati Naruto mendecih. Mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi secara tiba-tiba...

**Flashback...**

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah gerbong kereta tua yang sudah usang tak terpakai, Terlihat enam orang tengah mengistirahatkan lelah tubuh mereka. Hampir dari setiap mereka tak dapat merasakan peredaran darah mereka sendiri akibat tekanan suhu dingin yang sangat tajam. Tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh lelah mereka. Kini mereka benar-benar harus bertahan melawan dingin di dalam gerbong usang ini hingga fajar kembali datang.

Kakashi melirik wajah pulas para mantan murid-muridnya yang telah terlelap lelah. Mengenang kembali hari-hari di sekolah bersama Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura dulu sebelum hari mengerikan itu tiba. Hanya dirinya dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang masih membuka mata. Mereka berdua bersandar di dinding kereta saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Dengan cerita yang telah kau ceritakan kepada mereka tadi... Sepertinya kau telah membocorkan sepenggal demi sepenggal informasi Organisasi kita."

Ucap Kakashi yang berdiri dan bersandar di dinding kanan kereta ini. Melirik kearah Naruto yang terus menatap lantai.

"Itu bukan masalah besar. Mereka semua adalah teman-teman yang kupercayai. Kau tidak perlu meragukan mereka, Sensei. Selain itu... Sudah tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang sama dari mereka. Karena aku masihlah bagian dari mereka. Maka sudah pasti mereka akan terus bertanya seperti itu hingga aku benar-benar menjawab semuanya."

Sahut Naruto yang duduk di lantai menyandarkan lelah punggungnya. Kedua manik biru itu terus menatap lantai dingin di bawahnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia benar-benar sudah kelelahan saat ini. Namun walau begitu, Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam otaknya. Sehingga membuatnya begitu susah hanya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata dan terlelap seperti yang lain. Naruto benar-benar telah memaksakan tubuhnya melewati batas manusia normal pada umumnya. Atau dari awal, Apa dirinya masih bisa disebut sebagai manusia...?

Pertanyaan itu masih membekas di dalam kepalanya. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto Namikaze seutuhnya. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, Membuat Naruto merasa bahwa telah ada yang berubah dalam dirinya. Namun meski begitu, Pertanyaan yang sama sekali lagi kembali terulang. Apakah ia masih bisa disebut sebagai, Manusia...?

"Kita berdua hampir telah mencapai akhir dari skenario ini. Lalu mulai dari sekarang, Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya... Naruto?"

Di tengah malam yang sunyi di pinggiran Kota, Kakashi memberikan satu pertanyaan kepada seorang pemuda yang berada tepat di depannya. Pertanyaan tentang masa depan yang akan pemuda itu ambil nantinya. Mengingat saat ini, Pemuda tersebut hanyalah seorang anggota personel sementara yang ditugaskan dan di bawah tanggung jawab langsung oleh Kapten dari Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit. Jalan seperti apa yang akan ia ambil setelah misi besar ini telah usai nanti.

". . . . . . . ."

Naruto diam dan tidak menjawab. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Melainkan dirinya sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan jawabannya sendiri. Naruto tidak mampu memikirkan seperti apa jalan yang akan ia pilih nanti. Ia pun masih menunggu, Jawaban yang masih samar.

Di tengah renungannya tentang jawaban dari pilihan yang akan ia ambil, Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar masuk lewat koneksi Earphone miliknya.

"Naruto... Kau bisa mendengarku...?"

". . . . . . ."

'Suara ini...'

Naruto tampak mengenali benar suara siapa yang telah masuk ke alat komunikasi miliknya. Setelah sekian lama, Akhirnya ia dihubungi kembali. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan dari tensi nada seseorang yang tengah menghubunginya.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan baik. Ada apa... Ayah?"

Sahut Naruto sembari menekan tombol kecil di Earphone telinganya.

"Ini adalah pembaruan situasi misi. Aku akan memberitahu padamu sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi sebelumnya, Bisakah kau untuk tetap tenang terlebih dahulu...?"

Kata seseorang di balik Earphone miliknya, Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara milik Minato Namikaze.

". . . . . . ."

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Pemuda itu kebingungan mengenai perkataan Ayahnya. Mengapa Minato tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang sebelum Minato memberikan penjelasan yang selanjutnya.

"Ada apa... Memang apa yang telah terjadi... Apa yang Ayah ingin beritahukan kepadaku..."

Rentetan pertanyaan Naruto layangkan untuk sang Ayah yang saat ini tengah menghubunginya. Seperti dugaan sebelumnya. Naruto merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga Minato menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang dengan apa yang akan Minato jelaskan selanjutnya.

"Ini tentang misi yang Hashirama berikan padamu. Namun kini situasinya telah berubah total. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik perkataanku ini. Tetaplah tenang, Dan jangan terpancing oleh emosimu..."

Jawab Minato secara berbelit. Sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa putranya tersebut dapat menerima apa yang akan ia jelaskan dengan benar-benar mengerti.

". . . . . .Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

Sahut Naruto kemudian. Coba meyakinkan Ayahnya.

"Naruto... Aku telah temukan lokasi dimana Sona Sitri tengah berada saat ini."

Kedua mata Naruto yang sebelumnya sayu, Kini terbuka lebar-lebar setelah mendengar tiap penggal kalimat yang Minato ucapkan.

"Tapi... Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di tangan kita. Karena saat ini... Sona Sitri tengah disekap oleh seseorang di sebuah tempat."

"APA...?!"

Seru Naruto dengan suara keras ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya bangkit tegak berdiri dengan sendirinya.

Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut benar-benar tersentak saat akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Minato. Mendengar bahwa seorang gadis yang sedang ia cari-cari tersebut ternyata selama ini tengah disekap oleh seseorang, Ada gejolak yang tak bisa ia bendung dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto, Tenanglah. Suaramu bisa membangunkan yang lain."

Ucap Kakashi sembari memberi tanda untuk tetap tenang menggunakan satu tangannya.

Kakashi juga nampak memegangi Earphone yang ada di telinganya. Yang berarti bahwa Minato juga menghubungkannya langsung bersama dengan Earphone milik Naruto.

Dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar, Naruto melirik satu per satu teman-temannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Berharap tidak ada satupun dari Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke maupun Sakura yang terbangun akibat keras suaranya tadi.

"Dari awal aku tahu bahwa ini adalah jebakan. Tapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Tidak ada pilihan selain mengirim dirimu menuju kesana, Naruto."

Lanjut Minato kepada anaknya itu.

"Beritahu aku dimana tempatnya, Aku akan segera kesana!"

Kata Naruto dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan gejolak.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa kau harus tetap tenang... Naruto?"

Ucap Ayahnya melalui Earphone miliknya. Kembali berbelit tentang hal itu. Membuat Naruto semakin dalam posisi yang rumit.

"Apa maksudmu Ayah...?! Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang setelah mendengar semua itu...?!"

Jawab Naruto penuh dengan nada-nada tinggi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ayahmu benar, Naruto. Dalam hal ini, Ketenangan dalam berpikir adalah satu hal yang benar-benar diperlukan. Tanpa hal itu, Semua yang telah tersusun rapi tidak akan berarti. Dan jawaban yang akan menunggumu di akhir kalimat... Adalah kegagalan. Dinginkan kepalamu dan dengarkan lah baik-baik perkataan Ayahmu."

Sahut Kakashi sejenak memisahkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kakashi bermaksud menjelaskan alasan mengapa Minato terus menerus menyuruh Naruto untuk tetap tenang. Sebagai seseorang yang telah berpengalaman dalam hal-hal yang seperti ini, Kakashi menggantikan Minato untuk memberikan sedikit penjelasan singkat mengapa ia harus tetap bersikap tenang dalam berpikir.

"Dengar, Naruto..."

"Misi yang akan kuberikan padamu ini, Bisa disebut sebagai misi bunuh diri. Maka dari itu... Aku tidak ingin hanya karena gejolak emosi yang membuatmu lepas kendali tanpa bisa berpikir jernih membuatmu terbunuh sia-sia tanpa meraih apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin itu terjadi. Hanya itu saja."

Minato menjelaskan secara panjang lebar kepada satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki tersebut. Dengan nada lembut, Minato sangat berharap bahwa Naruto akan mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia maksud selama ini. Tentang ketakutan terbesarnya dari rasa kehilangan satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki.

Setelah Naruto mendengar itu dari Minato, Pemuda tersebut mengepalkan tangan begitu erat hingga bergetar. Kuku-kuku miliknya memutih karena sangat erat ia mengepalkan tangannya. Hanya butuh sesaat saja bagi Naruto untuk meluapkan gejolak emosi ini. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan kepalannya. Tubuhnya kembali rileks seperti semula. Kini Naruto sudah mampu untuk berpikir dengan tenang.

"Aku mengerti... Tolong jelaskan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Ayah."

Ucap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan suara pelan. Tidak lagi terdengar nada-nada yang tinggi di tiap penggal kalimatnya.

"Baguslah... Sekarang kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Lokasinya ada di dekat gelangga olahraga Konoha. Mungkin Kakashi bisa membantuku untuk menjelaskan rutenya padamu."

Sahut Minato setelah membuat putranya itu untuh lebih menenangkan diri.

Kakashi merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celana seragamnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel genggam. Sembari mendekat ke arah Naruto, Kakashi mulai mengoprasikan ponsel miliknya tersebut. Memperlihatkan sebuah peta yang telah terpampang di layar.

"Saat ini kita tengah berada di titik ini."

Kata Kakashi sambil menandai lokasi dimana sekarang mereka berada setelah dirinya berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Jika dari titik dimana kita berada sekarang, Menuju ke titik dimana lokasi gelanggang olahraga Konoha di peta, Maka jarak yang harus ditempuh adalah sekitar 3,2km."

Lanjut Kakashi menjelaskan panjangnya jarak yang harus Naruto lalui untuk sampai kesana.

Menggunakan Digital Map di layar ponsel miliknya, Kakashi memaparkan rute bergaris biru yang artinya itu adalah jalan yang harus Naruto gunakan nanti.

"Begitu... Aku mengerti."

Ucap Naruto setelah melihat rute tercepat yang telah Kakashi tunjukkan padanya.

Melenggang dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar gerbong kereta tua ini. Ketika tangannya membuka pintu kereta tersebut, Udara yang sangat dingin menyapa seketika. Menghembus rambut kuningnya hingga bergoyang.

Pemuda bermata biru yang sebiru langit cerah itu turun dari gerbong kereta dan berjalan keluar. Namun Kakashi yang mengikutinya dari belakang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu, Naruto..."

". . . . . ."

Sejenak Naruto berhenti dan sedikit berbalik. Melirik Kakashi yang tiba-tiba telah menghentikan langkahnya. Pria berambut keparakan tersebut mendekat, Lalu menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

"Semoga berhasil..."

Kata Kakashi sembari menyodorkan sebuah Glock-17 di tangannya untuk Naruto. Kakashi ingin Naruto membawa senjata itu. Karena memang awalnya adalah milik pemuda tersebut.

Sebentar Naruto menatap, Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum percaya diri dan meraih senjata itu dengan tangan kirinya. Uap nafas dingin terhembus keluar dari mulutnya.

". . . . .Aku pasti berhasil."

Ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih belum menghilang.

Dengan kata terakhir tersebut, Naruto lekas berbalik dan mulai berlari. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang berdiri di bawah gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

**Flashback End...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deru nafas terus menggebu. Detak jantung terus terpacu. Di bawah langit malam yang seperti akan runtuh, Pemuda itu terus berlari menembus waktu.

'Aku akan datang untukmu. Tunggu aku... Sona!"

Ucap Naruto dalam hati sembari terus berlari. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh yang ia miliki. Tidak peduli sejauh apapun jarak yang harus ia tempuh, Naruto akan terus maju sampai nafas terakhir miliknya telah berakhir. Karena semua hal yang terpapar di kepalanya saat ini, Hanyalah sosok seorang gadis yang ingin ia temukan. Seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi sosok yang berharga untuknya.

"36 meter lagi sampai di perempatan blok-N. Ambil arah kanan, Naruto."

Terdengar suara seseorang dari Earphone yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"Aku mengerti...!"

Kata Naruto memberi jawaban.

Pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan kecepatan yang menggila itu dapat melihat perempatan lalu lintas yang dimaksud semakin dekat.

Naruto hampir tergelincir kehilangan keseimbangan ketika berbelok tajam mengambil arah kanan karena terlalu cepat ia berlari. Namun itu bukanlah masalah yang bisa menghambat laju kakinya dengan mudahnya. Pemuda itu kembali melesat lagi setelah berhasil berbelok arah tanpa terjatuh di atas jalan yang licin berembun.

Masalah utama barulah muncul setelah itu. Dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat beberapa Zombie yang berada di jalan yang sama dengan rute yang harus dilaluinya. Walau kedua mata pemuda itu dengan jelas telah melihat mereka, Hal itu bukan berarti akan menjadi alasan untuk mundur baginya.

Tanpa ragu Naruto terus melaju mendekati mereka yang telah ada disana. Satu per satu telah dilewati pemuda itu dengan terus menjaga jarak aman dari mereka. Naruto berpikir bahwa jarak yang telah ia buat akan membuatnya aman dari jangkauan mereka. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sedikit salah memperhitungkan.

**GREBB!**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mencengkram kemeja dan rompi belakangnya dengan sangat kuat.

"...?!"

Naruto terkejut saat mendapati salah satu di antara mereka berhasil menggapainya. Namun pemuda itu tidak akan tinggal diam setelah sampai sejauh ini.

Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk berputar kebelakang, Sembari menarik sepucuk senjata genggam dari sabuk Holster di bawah bahunya. Dengan tatapan kesal dan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar, Naruto memberikan Deathglare sembari mengarahkan Glock-17 miliknya itu ke arah Zombie tersebut.

"JANGAN HALANGI JALANKU!"

**DAARRR...!**

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Dengan cepat sebuah peluru menghujam tepat di tengah kepala makhluk mengerikan tersebut. Cipratan darah yang terlempar masih melayang di atas udara. Namun Naruto telah bergerak kembali dengan cepat. Membalikkan poros hadap tubuhnya dan kembali melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hal yang baru saja terjadi, Terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Hanya sekejap sebelum cipratan darah yang terlempar jatuh menyentuh aspal, Sosok Naruto telah jauh dari pandangan mata. Ia melesat bagai tak terhentikan.

Di ruang kontrol Divisi-3, Beberapa Staff yang ikut memantau pergerakan Naruto dari satelit dibuat takjub. Memandang jarak yang sudah berhasil Naruto tempuh dengan kecepatannya.

"Apa-apaan kecepatannya itu... Dia sudah berlari sejauh 430meter tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali sejak tadi..."

"Anak ini bagai pelari marathon saja! Kecepatannya tetap stabil di 42km/jam!"

"Anak Minato-taichou benar-benar luar biasa!"

Tuaian decak kagum para Staff yang ikut memonitor pergerakan Naruto lantas tidak membuat Minato senang begitu saja. Lebih dari siapapun, Minato tahu bahwa saat ini anaknya sedang menahan derita seorang diri. Berlari melawan waktu dengan jarak sejauh itu, Bahkan Kakashi dan Itachi sekalipun takkan sanggup melakukannya. Begitulah menurut Minato.

Tapak sepatu milik pemuda berambut kuning yang sendiri berlari di tengah jalan masih beradu cepat dengan permukaam aspal jalanan malam Kota Konoha. Tekanan dari suhu yang amat dingin tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Walau kabut uap terus menerus terhembus keluar dari nafasnya, Naruto masih berlari lurus kedepan. Bahkan terkadang ia harus melompat untuk melewati kap mobil yang berserakan di jalanan.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa pandangannya semakin memburam. Tidak tahu lagi berapa kali jantungnya berdetak dalam tiap detiknya. Nafasnya yang sudah tidak teratur kini kian memberat. Dadanya sedikit panas akibat udara dipaksa terpompa paru-paru keluar masuk terus-menerus.

'K-Kuso-...'

Decih pemuda itu dalam hati, Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sisi lambungnya. Tidak salah lagi, Ia mengalami keram di otot-otot perutnya. Meski Naruto mencoba untuk tetap bertahan pada kondisinya yang sekarang, Namun keram itu menjadi lebih semakin parah.

"Apa yang terjadi...? Kecepatan Naruto terus menurun..."

Seorang Staff bertanya-tanya entah kepada siapa saat melihat titik orange milik Naruto semakin melambat.

"Naruto telah berhasil menempuh jarak sejauh 1220meter, Tapi... Kecepatannya terus dan terus menurun! 38... 35... 29... 23km/jam. Dan sepertinya akan terus menurun lagi... Dia tidak

Kata salah seorang Staff yang lain yang juga ikut memantau Naruto menggunakan sketsa grafis satelit. Dan hal ini membuat kedua alis Minato mengerut kebawah. Ia tahu misi yang ia berikan adalah satu hal yang benar-benar mustahil. Tapi... Sudah tidak ada pilihan lain yang ia miliki saat ini. Keadaan dan situasi memaksanya untuk memilih putranya sendiri. Mungkin sejak awal, Ia telah tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan berhasil.

Di sisi lain, Pemuda berambut kuning yang saat ini tengah memegangi perut kirinya yang sakit bagai terhujam sebilah pedang, Masih berjuang melangkahkan kedua kaki yang ia miliki untuk terus berlari.

Semakin lama langkahnya semakin melambat. Rasa lelah di tubuhnya yang kian menumpuk menjadi beban yang berlebih. Dan kini pandangannya pun mulai buram mengabur. Tidak bisa disebut berlari lagi. Naruto hanya melangkah tertatih. Memegangi sisi perut yang teramat sakit.

'Kuso...'

Mendecih lagi dalam hati, Pemuda itu bagai telah mencapai batasnya.

Di ruang kontrol Divisi-3, Seluruh Staff yang berdiri memantau pemuda itu kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan kembali duduk di tempay duduknya masing-masing. Mereka tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Hanya terdiam dalam keheningan.

Namun meski semua telah menyerah dalam misi penyelamatan ini... Ada satu rasa yang muncul di hati Minato. Ada satu harap dari Minato untuk putranya yang tengah berjuang. Minato menyatukan kedua tangannya dan akan tetap terus melihat putranya itu bahkan sampai akhir. Meski kenyataan telah mampu menggambarkan kegagalan dari misi ini, Tapi sebagian kecil hati Minato masih berharap kepada putranya. Hanya Minato, Satu-satunya orang yang masih menyemangati Naruto dalam hatinya.

'. . . . .Aku percaya padamu!'

.

.

.

.

.

Uap kabut tipis terus mengepul keluar di sela nafasnya yang masih tersisa. Sendiri, Naruto melangkah tertatih di ujung jalan sepi. Malam yang dingin kali ini seperti tidak memihak padanya. Keyakinannya hampir runtuh. Namun tanpa henti ia masih terus bergerak melawan waktu. Sesaat, Wajah seorang gadis berkacamata melintas di benaknya.

'Aku...'

Naruto terombang-ambing. Di bawah malam sunyi beserta dingin yang menyelimutinya.

'Aku... Tidak akan...'

Poros sayu manik birunya mulai tenggelam dalam keputusasaan. Ia menderita sendiri. Terus menahan sakit yang tiada henti menghujam. Meski begitu ia tak sedikitpun terlihat akan berhenti. Terus melangkah tertatih dilahap sepi.

Cahaya di hatinya mulai memudar sedikit demi sedikit. Meredup bersama dengan pandangan yang berkunang. Walau serasa ditikam ribuan jarum tajam, Cahaya yang masih tersisa belumlah sepenuhnya padam. Yang pemuda itu inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan seorang yang telah menjadi bagian dari perjuangannya untuk melawan waktu. Ia masih memiliki perasaan yang ingin ia hubungkan kembali. Dengan begitu, Perasaan dari ikatan yang kuat membuat tanda di pelipis mata kanannya sekali lagi muncul kembali. Manik biru itu seketika berubah menjadi merah. Urat-urat syarafnya muncul di sekitar sana.

'Aku tidak akan menyerah...!'

**BUUUZZZHH!**

Dengan sekali hentakkan kekuatan kakinya, Naruto kembali melesat kencang bagaikan daun yang tertiup angin. Hanya dengan bingkai seorang gadis berkacamata yang tergambar samar di dalam ingatannya, Pemuda itu mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya.

'Tunggu aku, Sona!'

Pandangan Naruto yang sebelumnya mengabur, Kini berubah menjadi sangat jelas. Bahkan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Rasa sakit dari keram di bilik perutnya, Seakan lenyap seketika. Naruto berlari dengan menggenggam penuh segenggam harapan. Karena dia lah, Kekuatan harapan itu sendiri.

"A-Apa ini?! Lihat! Naruto mulai bergerak kembali...!"

"Benar... Tapi, Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Mustahil... Ini mustahil...!"

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Seluruh Staff di ruang kontrol Divisi Intelejensi mendadak tertegun lengkap dengan wajah syok mereka masing-masing. Keterkejutan mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari pergerakan titik oranye di layar monitor. Titik penanda milik Naruto Namikaze yang entah bagaimana kini bergerak kembali. Cepat... Sangat cepat... Lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Oei-oei... Kecepatan macam apa ini..."

"Dia berlari pada kecepatan 48km/jam... Tunggu, Angkanya masih beranjak naik! 48,4... 49... 49,7... 50km/jam!"

"Mustahil... Bagaimana bisa..."

Keributan seperti pecah seketika saat mereka semua melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak kembali. Ditambah lagi, Dengan kecepatan yang menggila seperti itu. Wajah cengang mereka terlihat begitu jelasnya. Akan tetapi dalam senyap, Minato hanya tersenyum melihat putranya itu dari layar monitor. Dalam hati ia tahu bahwa putranya tersebut masih menggenggam harapan yang ia percayakan kepadanya.

"Menurut analisa satelit, Masih tersisa 680meter lagi panjang jalanan yang saat ini kau lalui. Sedangkan kita sudah semakin kehabisan kehabisan waktu saat ini. Bahkan dengan kecepatan itu sekalipun, Kita tak akan bisa tepat waktu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya... Naruto?'

Minato mulai bertanya kepada putranya yang saat ini tengah berjuang sendirian di bawah malam jalanan Kota yang telah hancur itu.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Naruto tetap diam sambil terus melaju bersama setiap hentakan yang tercipta oleh sepatu miliknya. Sesaat kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto tiba-tiba banting arah ke arah lorong-lorong gang yang sepi.

Lagi-lagi para Staff terkejut melihat apa yang telah Naruto lakukan. Semakin lama, Naruto semakin menjauh dari rute yang telah ditentukan oleh satelit. Namun Minato tetap saja tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Pria paruh baya itu masih duduk manis dikursinya sembari tersenyum kecil menatap proyeksi layar.

'Ternyata ia pun juga telah menyadarinya...'

Gumam Minato dalam hati.

'Rute yang telah dipilih oleh perhitungan satelit memang sudah benar. Tapi itu hanya sebatas rute jalanan yang dipakai untuk kendaran pada umumnya. Sedangkan dia sedang berlari saat ini.'

'Dan disitulah... Naruto menemukan celah koreksi dari rute yang telah satelit perhitungkan dan tentukan. Naruto memilih untuk mengambil jalan pintas yang tidak bisa GPS dari satelit manapun pilih. Ia benar-benar memilih pilihan yang paling tepat.'

Lanjut Minato lagi sembari terus memperhatikan pergerakan tak terduga dari putranya.

Naruto terus melaju di gang sempit. Alas sepatunya masih setia beradu dengan permukaan jalanan. Ia yakin bahwa ini memang harus ia lakukan jika ingin mengejar waktu yang semakin meninggalkannya.

'Kurasa aku ingat dengan gang ini.'

Gumam Naruto dalam hati, Sembari mengingat kembali ingatan miliknya yang lalu. Ingatan saat ia berusaha selamatkan seorang anak kecil yang berlari menuju gang sempit ini karena dikejar oleh beberapa Zombie yang kelaparan. Namun justru dirinyalah yang berakhir dikejar oleh sebuah makhluk mengerikan yang telah membantai anak kecil itu dengan dengan sangat brutal.

'Selanjutnya, Belok kiri!'

Ucap Naruto ketika ia melihat kantung dan tong-tong sampah yang rusak berserakan di depan. Karena di belokan inilah, Naruto hampir tergelincir jatuh karena licinnya permukaan jalan. Tapi beruntung saat itu ia bisa mengendalikan pergerakan tubuhnya. Menyisakan Licker yang tergelincir jatuh menabrak tumpukan sampah disana saat mengejar Naruto tepat di belakangnya.

Saat ini jelas berbeda dengan saat itu dulu. Dengan percaya diri, Naruto berkelok tajam masih dengan kecepatan penuhnya tanpa ada masalah yang berarti sedikitpun. Pemuda berambut kuning itu melanjutkan pengejaran waktu yang telah tertinggal. Melalui celah gang yang benar-benar sempit di sekitarnya.

'Jika yang lurus adalah jalan buntu, Maka kali ini aku harus mengambil jalur yang kanan...'

Pikir Naruto saat telah tiba di percabangan jalan di depannya. Karena di ujung jalan sana lah dulu, Ia dipaksa untuk berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Licker yang mengejarnya hanya dengan sebatang tongkat pemukul di tangannya.

Derap langkah itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk melambat. Justru Naruto makin menambah kecepatan tiap-tiap langkahnya. Menerjang sepi yang dingin seorang diri. Membuatnya berhasil melihat ujung akhir dari gang ini.

'Itu dia...!'

Seru Naruto dalam hati kala direksi matanya melihat dinding kawat yang sangat tinggi bersama dengan beberapa mayat hidup yang berdiam di depan sana.

Tentu setelah berjuang sejauh ini, Naruto tidak akan menyerah begitu saja hanya karena melihat pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi ditemani oleh beberapa mayat hidup yang menanti di sana.

"GRRAAAHHHHKK!"

Para Zombie disana menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

Dengan menumpukan seluruh kekuatan di ujung tumit kakinya, Naruto melompat tinggi. Pemuda itu menggunakan kepala salah satu Zombie di depannya untuk tumpuan lompatan yang selanjutnya.

"Jangan halangi aku!"

Seru Naruto sembari melompat untuk yang kedua kalinya menggunakan kepala mereka sebagai tumpuan.

Suara gemerincing pagar kawat terdengar, Ketika Tangan Naruto berhasil menggapainya. Dengan mudah Naruto berhasil melewati pagar kawat itu berkat lompatannya yang luar biasa. Menggenggam tekad untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang sangat berharga baginya, Naruto seakan tidak terhentikan oleh apapun juga. Tidak, Sampai ia dapat menatap wajah Sona lagi.

Naruto melesat cepat bagai pelari yang berlomba dengan jarak dan waktu. Ia kerahkan seluruh yang ada padanya demi Sona. Ia keluarkan semua perjuangannya tanpa mempedulikan rasa lelah yang membantingnya. Hanya dengan menggenggam perasaan yang ingin ia hubungkan ini, Ia dapat menahan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya untuk gadis itu.

Bangunan luas tempat dimana gelanggang olahraga Kota Konoha telah terlihat di kejauhan sana. Naruto hampir berhasil hingga sejauh ini. Hanya butuh melewati jalan lebar yang menghubungkan jalanan Konoha untuk menuju ke pintu masuk bagunan tersebut.

"D-Dia berhasil... Oei... Dia berhasil... Naruto berhasil!"

"Hanya dengan berlari... Dia berhasil mencapai jarak sejauh itu... Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya..."

"Anak Minato-taichou benar-benar luar biasa.. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini..."

"Mengambil jalur memotong tadi kurasa adalah pilihan yang tepat. Naruto berhasil mencapai jarak 3200meter dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa itu. Dan terlebih lagi, Kita masih memiliki sisa waktu 2menit lagi!"

Para Staff yang memperhatikan pergerakan Naruto dari ruang kontrol Divisi-3 berdecak kagum kembali. Seluruh sudut ruangan itu hanya penuh dengan decakan kagum para Staff yang bergumam sendiri. Hingga mereka semua sampai-sampai mendekatkan diri ke depan layar monitor yang terbesar. Sedangkan Minato tetap diam di kursinya sendiri. Mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang ia tujukan untuk putranya tersebut.

Hanya demi Sona, Naruto berhasil melewati batas-batas manusianya. Dan hingga akhirnya sampai pada batas yang baru, Yang tidak seorangpun bisa melampaui batas tersebut. Langkah-langkah Naruto terlihat kian melambat. Ia terlihat seperti begitu berat untuk melangkah. Naruto telah menyentuh batas tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu lagi untuk terus berlari lagi. Pemuda itu pun jatuh berpegangan pada daun pintu besar bangunan ini.

"Hahhh-... Hahhh-... Hahhh-... Hahhh-..."

Nafas-nafas berat terdengar. Uap-uap hangat terhembus keluar dari mulutnya di malam yang begitu dingin ini. Degup jantung miliknya beradu dengan nafas-nafas itu. Naruto benar-benar telah menyentuh batasnya.

Ada beberapa bulir keringat yang hampir menetes di bawah dagunya. Namun dengan cepatnya mengering seketika akibat tekanan suhu dingin yang menusuk. Keringat di tubuhnya menghilang begitu cepat karena udara yang sangat dingin itu.

'Aku... Berhasil...'

Gumam pemuda tersebut, Ketika sesaat mengingat bahwa ia telah sampai di depan dua pintu besar itu.

Perlahan-lahan, Dengan menghilangnya tanda kerutan syaraf kasar di sekitar pelipis mata kanannya, Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri tegak kembali. Sembari mencoba untuk membenarkan deru nafasnya, Naruto mulai membuka pintu tersebut.

'Ini dia...'

Ucapnya sambil bersusah payah menelan ludah. Dengan hanya menggenggam Glock-17 di tanganya erat, Naruto mulai melangkah memasuki bangunan itu.

**CKREK...**

Senjatanya telah siap membidik segala kemungkinan yang akan menghampirinya. Naruto melangkahkan tiap-tiap langkahnya dengan begitu hati-hati. Ia maju sembari terus melirik kondisi di sekitarnya yang gelap. Penerangan hanya menyala di tengah-tengah lapangan basket di bawah sana.

Menuruni tiap-tiap tangga bangku penonton, Direksi kedua mata Naruto masih mencari keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya di tempat yang redup ini. Namun nihil... Ia tak menemukan seorang pun yang mencurigakan di tempat ini.

"Sona-..."

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto melebar. Menemukan seorang gadis yang duduk terikat di sebuah kursi tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Naruto segera bergegas menuruni tangga bangku penonton dan menuju ke tempat gadis berkacamata itu berada.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto benar-benar melupakan segalanya yang ada dipikirannya dan hanya berlari mendekati gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai-sampai hampir terpeleset jatuh saat berusaha mengerem menghentika lajunya ketika sampai di depan Sona yang pingsan.

"Hei... Heii bangunlah... Heii, Apa kau mendengarku...? Kumohon sadarlah, Sona...!"

Naruto terus-menerus memanggil nama dari gadis manis berkacamata tersebut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya. Akan tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu akan terbangun.

"Kusoo... Sona! Sadarlah! Oeii...! Sona...!"

Naruto tidak menyerah dan terus berusaha untuk membangunkan gadis tersebut dari pingsannya. Dan sesaat kemudian, Akhirnya sepasang mata yang indah itu perlahan terbuka. Pandangannya begitu rabun, Dan ia tak mampu mendengar dengan baik. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi gendang telinga dan matanya untuk kembali mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas.

Tapi yang pasti, Gadis itu yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang saat ini ada tepat di hadapannya. Seseorang itu seperti terus dan terus saja memanggil-manggil namanya. Pundaknya bergoyang akibat goyangan yang seseorang itu berikan. Perlahan, Sona dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara seseorang yang ada di depannya itu. Suara yang begitu familiar. Suara yang begitu ia kenal.

Suara yang sangat ia rindukan...

"Na... ruto..."

Gumam Sona lemah ketika mengingat suara siapa yang ia dengar saat ini.

". . . . . ."

Naruto terdiam sesaat saat ia mendengar suara pelan dari gadis itu. Naruto hanya bisa memperhatikan Sona yang berusaha untuk mendongak ke arahnya.

Kedua manik hijau indah milik Sona bagai dipaksa terbuka lebar ketika pengelihatannya telah kembali jelas. Di hadapannya saat ini, Sona melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang mirip dengan seorang yang ia kenal dulu. Atau mungkin... Sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang sama...?

"Na-Naruto... A-Apa... Apa itu kau...?"

Tanya Sona dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya, Kau benar. Ini aku."

Jawab pemuda berambut kuning yang kini ada di hadapan Sona.

Namun sepertinya masih terlalu susah bagi gadis itu untuk percaya. Walau air mata miliknya telah mengalir keluar menetes jatuh kebawah. Matanya menjadi rabun kembali akibat keluarnya air mata yang tidak bisa ia hentikan. Keluar dan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Seperti perasaan di hatinya yang saat ini tengah meluap.

Mengusap air mata itu, Naruto pun tersenyum lembut di depannya. Kini mereka berdua saling mendekatkan diri. Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Meluapkan perasaan yang akhirnya dapat mereka berdua hubungkan lagi.

"Kami semua merindukanmu... Tidak-... Aku, Aku sangat merindukanmu... Naruto."

Sona mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan. Sona ingin pemuda itu tahu seperti apa ia sangat merindukan dirinya. Sona ingin Naruto tahu bagaimana dalamnya kalimat itu terungkap. Dengan air mata ini... Sona ingin Naruto tahu, Sesakit apa ketika mereka berdua terpisah di dermaga saat itu.

Sona menangis menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak kuasa menahan rasa yang telah meluap keluar. Tidak mampu dirinya hentikan air mata itu. Terus mengalir begitu apa adanya.

"...Maaf."

"...Maafkan aku untuk yang waktu itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu menahan perasaan yang terasa sakit seperti ini... Sona."

Ucap Naruto pelan di depan gadis itu. Naruto mengucapkan banyak kata maaf saat dahi mereka masih menempel satu sama lain.

"Baka..."

Ucap Sona yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghentikan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir keluar. Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sona.

"Yahh... Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya. Mendengar kata itu lagi darimu..."

Balas Naruto tersenyum dengan nada-nada lembut.

Untuk sesaat, Mereka berdua hanyut dan terlupa akan waktu yang masih bergulir di sekitar mereka. Selama perasaan ikatan mereka dapat terhubung kembali, Bagi mereka berdua, Itu sudah cukup.

"Tapi... Bagaimana... Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini..."

Tanya Sona yang masih saja memiliki rasa tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

"Itu terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan. Tapi yang pasti, Tentu saja untuk menyelawatkanmu ya kan... Sona."

Jawab Naruto sembari menarik sebilah pisau belati yang ada di belakang ikat pinggangnya.

Naruto akan memotong tali yang membelenggu gerak gadis itu. Akan tetapi sesuatu yang sangat buruk akhirnya terlihat. Dapat Naruto lihat, Belasan, Atau bahkan puluhan Licker muncul dari kegelapan mengelilinginya. Tiba-tiba saja makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang tidak ingin ia lihat pun berdatangan.

Saat melihat puluhan dari makhluk-makhluk itu yang muncul, Sona teringat akan sesuatu yang terlupa. Sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada Naruto sejak awal.

"Naruto, Ini hanyalah jebakan! Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini! Kumohon jangan pedulikan aku... Cepat, Pergilah!"

Seru Sona yang tiba-tiba saja panik. Menyuruh Naruto untuk segera lari dari tempat ini.

Tapi Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan Sona dan tempat ini. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanyalah berdiam diri di tempatnya berada sembari melirik makhluk-makhluk yang mengelilingi mereka berdua itu.

"Jangan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang mustahil untuk kulakukan. Aku sudah melalui banyak penderitaan hanya untuk sampai di tempat ini. Sona... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Aku akan tetap berada disini... Dan mati bersamamu..."

Jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sona hanya bisa diam tertegun melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang mulai bangkit berdiri. Gadis itu terpaku dan terdiam akan kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang begitu luar biasa menyentuh palung terdalam di hatinya.

"B-Baka-... Apa yang kau katakan?! Kubilang cepat pergi dari sini sekarang juga, Naruto! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi...! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu...?!"

Teriak Sona yang masih memaksa Naruto untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi, Pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Apa artinya bila kau tidak kehilangan diriku, Sedangkan aku akan kehilangan dirimu...?"

Balas Naruto sesaat kemudian.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini... Kenapa kau begitu bodoh seperti ini, Naruto?!"

". . . . ."

"Karena sejak awal aku ini memang bodoh. Bahkan sangat bodoh karena diriku sendiripun tidak mengerti alasannya. Alasan mengapa dirimu menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupku."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan tenang. Apa yang ada di hatinya, Kini dapat tercurah keluar. Sama sekali tidak ada beban dari setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Membuat Sona lagi-lagi kalah dalam berargumen dengan dirinya. Membuat Sona lagi-lagi terdiam dan terpaku mendengar jawabannya.

Suara-suara geraman dari makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang mengelilingi mereka berdua terdengar. Para Licker itu memenuhi tepian garis lapangan. Lebih tepatnya, Ada 20 makhluk mutasi bercakar tajam yang sudah siap menerkam Naruto dan Sona kapan saja.

Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sona, Melirik dan menghitung satu per satu untuk memastikan tepatnya seluruh jumlah mereka.

'Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun... Kesempatanku untuk selamat dari mereka semua hanyalah 1%. Tapi meski seperti itupun, Aku akan terus berjuang hingga akhir nanti. Karena segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi tanpa terkecuali.'

Pikir Naruto dalam hati sembari melihat air liur yang sudah menetes di sela gigi-gigi tajam makhluk-makhluk itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari seseorang di atas bangku penonton sana.

"Benar-benar pertemuan yang menyentuh hati bukan...? Tapi sayang sekali, Waktu bernostalgia kalian sudah berakhir cukup sampai disini."

Ucap suara seseorang di salah satu bangku penonton tidak jauh dari pintu keluar bangunan ini.

Genggaman Naruto pada Glock-17 miliknya mengerat seketika saat mendengar suara yang sangat asing di gendang telinganya. Namun tanpa perlu ia kenali pun, Naruto sudah tahu sosok siapa yang memberikan tepukan tangan dan nada sarkastis kepadanya.

"Teme... Jadi kau kah, Orang yang telah menyebarkan pandemik mengerikan ini ke seluruh belahan Dunia... Orang yang telah mengubah Dunia menjadi kumbangan penuh mayat hidup... Orang yang telah menciptakan Neraka yang seperti sekarang ini..."

**CKREEKK...**

Naruto berbalik dan langsung membidikkan Glock-17 miliknya tepat ke arah seorang pria berpakaian sangat rapi dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

". . . . . . .Uchiha Obito."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	14. Game Has Only Just Begun

Di bawah hembusan udara dingin di malam Kota yang usang, Kakashi berdiri menyendiri di atas tanah berkerikil. Sudah beberapa saat setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkannya untuk memulai misi yang baru terkonfirmasi. Dan sepertinya, Tidak ada kontak lagi dari markas pusat kepadanya. Yang menandakan bahwa tugasnya benar-benar telah di tahap yang paling akhir.

Sejenak merogoh sesuatu dari saku di rompinya, Kakashi menarik sebatang rokok yang sengaja ia simpan dan sembunyikan. Lalu menyalakannya menggunakan sebuah korek api yang sudah ia genggam. Dalam satu hisapan penuh, Asap tebal mengepul keluar ketika ia menghembuskannya. Sembari menatap ke arah langit hitam di atas sana, Kakashi berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati sebatang rokok yang telah susah payah ia simpan. Dan saat yang tepat untuk mengingat-ingat kembali hari di mana rentetan kejadian mengerikan yang telah melanda seluruh dunia ini dimulai.

.

.

**Flashback...**

.

.

"Segera tutup gerbang sekolah! Jangan biarkan siapapun kembali masuk ke sekolah ini lagi."

Terdengar suara seseorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut putih panjanv yang menjuntai ke bawah. Ia bersandar di dinding di samping jendelanya. Lirik matanya yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran saat melihat situasi yang sedang terjadi di halaman sekolah tak bisa tertutupi. Yang sepertinya ia telah mengerti benar apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Baik, Jiraya-sama!"

Jawab seorang guru yang patuh akan perintah pria berambut putih itu. Dan segera keluar dari ruangan para guru ini untuk melaksanakan tugas yang telah diberikan kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi...?"

Seorang wanita muda cantik melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Jiraya yang tengah bersandar di sana. Mengenakan setelan jas dan rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna hitam. Sedang terbingung atas apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti..."

Jiraya menjawab dengan nada datar sembari menutup kedua matanya. Berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi yang jelas, Insiden ini bisa menyebar ke seluruh Konoha Gakuen jika tidak segera cepat ditangani.

Ungkap Jiraya sambil berlalu dari tempatnya bersandar. Jarinya lalu menekan panjang tombol alaram sekolah untuk memberitahu seluruh orang yang ada di dalam sekolah ini bahwa ada keadaan darurat yang sedang terjadi.

"Jadi, Kita harus turun langsung ke lapangan untuk menuntaskan masalah ini..."

Ucap Anko yang mencoba mencermati setiap kata-kata sang kepala sekolah. Wanita itu lekas beranjak dari tempatnya, Untuk segera menuju tempat keributan terjadi. Akan tetapi, Sebelum Anko melenggang keluar melewati pintu ruangan ini, Seseorang coba untuk memperingatkannya.

"Ini mungkin akan sulit bagimu. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu gegabah."

Itu adalah suara dari Kakashi, Yang masih duduk manis di mejanya tanpa menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang berlebihan. Tetap datar dan malas seperti biasanya. Seolah situasi yang seperti ini sudah berulang kali dialaminya.

"Apa kau menyuruhku untuk tetap diam dan menunggu semua ini mejalar kemana-mana, Begitu...?"

Sahut Anko sembari bersidekap sedikit kesal. Yang saat itu masih belum tahu apapun tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kakashi sejenak menatap ke arah Anko. Menatap ke arah sepasang mata indah yang tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan rasa takut ataupun ragu.

**'Meski menjengkelkan, Kuakui... Saat itu kau benar-benar keren...'**

**'Dan mungkin sebenarnya, Kau adalah orang yang ikut membantu mental Naruto untuk terus tumbuh hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini...'**

"Coba lihat situasi di sana..."

Kata Kakashi ketika ia sedikit memutar kursinya untuk menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Memperhatikan para siswa-siswi yang mulai menggila. Berlarian dan menerkam teman mereka sendiri.

"Apa bila kau tergigit... Maka kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi seperti mereka."

Lanjut Kakashi menjelaskan sesuatu yang patut Anko ketahui saat itu. Satu kesalahan kecil saja, Akan sangat fatal akibatnya.

"Apa yang yang dikatakan Kakashi ada benarnya. Aku akan coba hubungi pihak kepolisian."

Sahut Jiraya sembari menggenggam gagang telepon dan mulai menekan beberapa digit angka di sana.

**'Saat itu yang ada di pikiranku adalah, Mungkin insiden ini sudah menyebar terlalu jauh sampai ke sudut-sudut Kota. Membuat segalanya menjadi kacau dan tak terkendali...'**

"Menurutku, Saat ini kita tidak akan bisa menggunakan alat komunikasi."

Ungkap Kakashi dengan nada datar.

Dan jelas saja, Jiraya membanting gagang teleponnya kembali ke tempatnya berasal setelah Kakashi mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kusoo...! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Ini benar-benar keadaan darurat."

Gumam Jiraya yang menjadi frustasi akan situasi ini. Seperti yang telah Kakashi katakan, Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia hubungi. Semuanya menjadi kacau.

**'Dan mungkin hanya diriku saja... Satu-satunya orang yang di Konoha Gakuen yang menyadari sebuah gelombang ledakan yang kasat mata terjadi di pusat Kota dari jendela ruangan ini tadi...'**

"Lalu jika sudah seperti ini, Apa yang sebaiknya harus kulakukan... Kakashi?"

Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari Anko untuk seorang guru berambut perak di sana. Memperlihatkan wajah sedikit sebal ketika menatap Kakasi yang masih saja terlihat tenang. Seperti bagai tak terusik dengan segala situasi yang telah terjadi.

"Jika tidak salah, Konoha Gakuen masih memiliki beberapa pedang kayu yang tersimpan di Dojo Kendo. Kau bisa menggunakannya. Sesuai dengan kemampuan dan bakatmu."

Jawab Kakashi memberi saran yang Anko minta.

". . . . . . . ."

Anko masih diam bersidekap di antara pintu keluar ruangan para guru ini.

"Turuti saja... Sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu mengenai hal ini. Benar bukan...?"

Sembari coba membuka gembok lemari besi yang menyimpan berbagai macam perlengkapan olahraga, Jiraya menyahut ikut memberi saran kepada Anko. Karena ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti gelagat Kakashi yang begitu tenang menyikapi masalah genting ini.

Mungkin apa yang mereka katakan memang ada benarnya. Begitulah yang Anko pikirkan. Sejenak wanita muda berparas cantik itu memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kakashi, Sebelum akhirmya melenggang pergi menghilang dari pandangan.

Menggenggam sebuah tongkat pemukul dan gulungan tali, Jiraya juga terlihat akan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Seperti dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Jiraya-sama...?"

Tanya guru-guru lain yang ada di sana. Sejenak menatap wajah ketakukan mereka, Jiraya memberikan petunjuk apa yang setidaknya harus mereka lakukan.

"Menyebarlah ke bawah. Coba kendalikan situasi ini sebisa kalian. Dan yang lain tetap di sini untuk terus mencoba menghubungi polisi atau siapapun yang bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Begitulah apa yang Jiraya sampaikan kepada mereka semua sebelum akhirnya ikut hilang dari pandangan setelah melewati pintu ruangan itu. Sepintas semua guru di sana saling bertukar pandang. Bertanya-tanya antara siapa yang harus turun ke bawah sana dan siapa yang harus tetap di sini.

Tapi sepertinya hal yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak menggangu Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah melihat kedipan merah kecil di jam tangannya. Seperti itu adalah panggilan darurat untuk dirinya.

Kakashi segera melangkah beranjak keluar dari sana sembari menarik sebagian jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Bagian yang ternyata adalah sebuah alat komunikasi kecil rahasia itu Kakashi tempelkan di salah satu telinganya.

"Bagaimana situasi di sana... Itachi?"

Tanya Kakashi dari alat komunikasi kecilnya sebari terus berjalan kedepan.

"Situasi di sini semakin memburuk. Kurasa aku telah salah memperhitungkan. Red Qween benar-benar licin dalam melakukan segala sesuatu."

Jawab seseorang yang tengah berhubungan dengan Kakashi. Dan sesekali dapat Kakashi dengar suara satu-dua tembakkan yang terlepas. Seperti yang lawan bicaranya katakan, Mungkin situasi di sana benar-benar sudah sangat kacau.

Seseorang di depan menghalangi jalan Kakashi. Ada seorang guru yang berjalan linglung dan tertatih. Seperti tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hampir seluruh pakaiannya robek penuh dengan luka dan darah yang terlihat. Iris pupil matanya sudah menjadi putih memudar. Dia telah terinfeksi dan berubah. Tidak ada bagian yang bisa tertolong lagi darinya. Hal seperti itu Kakashi sudah mengetahuinya dengan benar.

Seakan tidak ada perasaan goyah, Kakashi tetap berjalan lurus ke arah rekannya yang telah berubah itu. Membuka jas hitam yang merangkapi kemejanya yang berwarna putih. Guru yang telah menjadi Zombie di sana langsung saja menghampiri Kakashi dengan terpontang-panting secara ganas. Bagai binatang buas yang sedang kelaparan.

"Mungkin ini karena ketua Minato yang telah berhenti. Membuat mereka semakin leluasa untuk bergerak. Tapi bukan berarti semua letak dari masalah ini berasal dari sana."

Jawab Kakashi sembari menatap Zombie yang bergerak ganas ke arahnya. Jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin dekat. Namun masih dengan raut tenangnya, Kakashi terus berjalan menghampiri Zombie tersebut.

Guru yang telah terinfeksi dan berubah itu langsung menerjang Kakashi. Namun dengan jas hitam miliknya, Kakashi menghalau serangan dari guru tersebut. Dengan gerakan sederhana, Kakashi berhasil membungkus tubuh guru ganas itu menggunakan jas miliknya.

Guru yang telah tertutupi oleh jas hitam Kakashi tersebut meronta-ronta seakan ingin terlepas dari ikatannya. Tapi ia malah terjatuh melewati pagar pembatas. Terjun ke bawah dengan masih terikat oleh jas hitam.

"Gedung Red Qween memiliki basement hingga 4 lantai di bawah tanah. Aku akan coba mencari Obito di sana."

Ungkap seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara Kakashi.

Tetapi Kakashi malah terdiam. Sorot pandang matanya mengarah ke lantai dua di gedung sekolah utama. Di mana seorang pemuda berambut kuning rancung yang berlarian di lorong sekolah bersama Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sejenak menjadi titik perhatiannya.

'Maaf, Minato-taichou... Aku tidak bisa melindungi putramu. Ada hal yang harus aku segera aku lakukan.'

Ucapnya dalam hati setelah memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Sahut Kakashi setelah sekian lama terdiam. Melanjutkan pembicaraan pribadi mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu."

Jawab singkat Itachi. Dan kontak pun terputus setelahnya. Membuat perbincangan singkat di antara mereka berdua berhenti sampai di sini.

Kakashi terus berjalan dengan cepat. Menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ada. Lalu terjun melompati pagar pembatas sekolah dan mendarat dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya. Sejenak ia melihat pemandangan di sudut Kota sana. Semuanya sudah berubah begitu cepat. Dan Kota Konoha pun sudah berada dalam kehancurannya.

"Tidak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini..."

Gumamnya sendiri pelan memperhatikan asap-asap yang mengepul ke atas di seluruh sudut Kota. Pemandangan ngeri yang tak akan pernah bisa terkiaskan oleh kata-kata. Mentari senja kala saat itu pun tak lagi mampu memberikan keindahannya. Semua terbias menjadi satu gambaran kehancuran.

Untuk sebentar, Pandangan Kakashi berpaling untuk menatap sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya untuk mengamati pergerakan Red Qween dari jauh. Melihat bagaimana kini semua murid-muridnya menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Sebelum Kakashi memutuskan untuk beranjak dati tempatnya berdiri, Ia menangkap sesuatu yang tidak ia sangka. Di sudut lantai paling atas gedung di mana ruang para guru berada, Kakashi mendapati sebuah kelompok yang masih mampu bertahan di dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Dan yang membuat dirinya agak tercengang, Adalah ketika ia melihat Naruto ada dalam satu kelompok tersebut. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning rancung yang kini bertahan dari kehancuran dengan hanya bersenjatakan sebuah tongkat pemukul.

'Tidak salah lagi. Kau memang benar-benar putranya.'

Ucap Kakashi dalam hati sedikit lega melihat putra dari orang yang paling ia hirnati dan kagumi masih mampu untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan tidak hanya Naruto saja yang mengundang senyum tipis di wajahnya untuk datang. Tepat di samping Naruto, Adik dari Uchiha Itachi pun ada di sana. Bersama-sama dengan Sakura, Sona, Chouji, Dan juga Anko. Entah bagaimana cara mereka untuk mampu tertap bertahan hidup. Tapi itu adalah hal yang cukup luar biasa untuk sekumpulan orang-orang biasa.

'Jaga diri kalian baik-baik sampai kita dapat bertemu kembali nanti...'

Gumamnya singkat sebagai pengakhir waktunya di sini. Dengan begitu, Kakashi mampu melanjutkan apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa terbebani sesuatu. Letak Konoha Gakuen yang berada di posisi dataran paling tinggi di antara letak bangunan-bangunan lain di Kota ini, Membuat Kakashi harus meluncur ke bawah untuk memangkas waktu. Karena jika melalui jalanan utama dirasa akan sedikit jauh dan melelahkan.

Hanya menggunakan alas kedua sepatu hitamnya, Kakashi bagai meluncur menuruni bukit landai. Menuju ke bawah di mana arah jalan yang langsung menuju ke pusat Kota.

"Tidak kusangka sudah seperti ini... Sungguh penyebaran yang luar biasa."

Katanya sembari menatap lurus ke depan ketika sepasang kakinya telah berhasil mengantarkannya sampai ke bawah.

Dilihatnya satu per satu warga Kota yang sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai manusia. Semuanya telah terinfeksi dan berubah. Membuat Kota besar ini bagai kumbangan para mayat hidup. Entah sudah sejak kapan pastinya penyebaran virus ini dimulai. Namun yang Kakashi sadari saat ini, Mentari sudah berada di ujung batasnya. Tak mampu lagi untuk memberikan sinar indahnya menerangi Kota yang telah hancur ini. Membuat Kakashi harus bergegas untuk segera sampai di apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah laci meja terseret keluar dan terbuka. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat buku-buku dan kertas yang tak terlihat lagi gunanya. Tidak ada yang spesial di dalam sana. Bahkan ketika sepasang tangan mengeluarkan seluruh isi laci tersebut, Tidak ada lagi hal yang terlihat selain alas dasar dari laci tersebut. Namun itu hanya akan terjadi pada orang biasa yang membukanya.

Kakashi mengambil sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam. Jari-jarinya mulai membongkar pulpen tersebut hingga hanya batang isinya saja yang tersisa. Dengan hati-hati ia tusuk bagian bawah dari lacinya dengan menggunakan batang is pulpen tadi. Ada sebuah lubang kecil di balik sana. Yang tidak mungkin orang lain akan bisa menyadarinya. Dasar dari alas laci tiba-tiba tersembul ke atas. Memperlihatkan celah misterius yang terdapat di sana. Kakashi langsung saja mengambil alas dasar laci itu dan meletakkannya di sembarang tempat. Yang kini membuat isi dari laci tersebut benar-benar berbeda.

Sebuah FN 97, Senjata genggam buatan Belgia tersimpan manis di sana. Lengkap dengan dua buah slot magazen berisi penuh peluru berkaliber 5,7mm. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah dokumen kecil terselip di sana. Yang di mana tidak akan bisa orang lain temukan dengan mudah di laci yang sangat sederhana ini.

Kakashi mengambil barang-barang itu dari sana, Lalu mundur kebelakang untuk terduduk di tepi ranjang kamar apartemennya. Mengecek sejenak isi di tiap slotnya, Sebelum akhirnya ia masukkan ke dalam pistol tersebut.

**BRAAKK-BRRAAKK-BRRAAKK...!**

Terdengar suara dobrakan keras dari arah pintu yang telah dihalangi oleh sebuah lemari besar dan juga sebuah sofa. Entah bagaimana pria berambut perak ini bisa sampai di kamar apartemennya. Yang pasti, Yang sedang mendobrak pintu di luar sana, Bukanlah manusia. Namun di malam yang terasa agak senyap ini, Kakashi masih memperlihatkan wajah santainya walau dengan kemeja putih yang sudah terkotori oleh bercak cipratan darah.

Jam tangan yang terlingkar di tangan kirinya berkedip-kedip. Menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk untuk dirinya. Kakashi menekan sebuah tombol kecil di antara Frame jam tangannya itu. Dan koneksi pun langsung tersambung secara otomatis dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan apa pun selain labotarium yang telah ditinggalkan di Basement Red Qween."

Sebuah suara seorang pria terdengar melalui Earphone kecil di telinga Kakashi.

"Begitu..."

Jawabnya singkat dan sangat sederhana menanggapi lawan bicaranya.

"Dua blok lagi aku akan segera sampai di depan apartemenmu. Sebaiknya bersiaplah."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Itachi..."

Ucap Kakashi yang terlihat tidak enak hati setelah sebelumnya memberitahu bahwa dirinya sedang terjebak di kamar apartemen ini.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke tempat pertemuan. Sebaiknya jangan sampai lupa membawa hasil pengamatanmu selama ini."

Kata Itachi yang sedang mengingatkan Kakashi tentang Puzzel File-File rahasia yang selama ini telah Kakashi kumpulkan di saat sedang menyamar menjadi seorang guru yang terlihat normal di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas.

"Yahh... Aku tahu..."

Jawab Kakashi yang lagi-lagi singkat dan sederhana.

Pintu yang tidak jauh darinya masih terus di dobrak dari luar. Tiada henti mengisi keheningan malam di Kota yang telah lumpuh ini. Meski begitu, Tidak sedikitpun mengganggunua yang kini sedang menatap secarik dokumen yang berisikan File-File rahasia di tangannya. Sebuah hasil dari memata-matai perusahan farmasi besar bernama Red Qween. Yang merupakan hanya sebuah kedok belaka. Dengan seseorang yang bernamakan Uchiha Obito sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di perusahan tersebut. Dan siapa pemilik dari perusahan terbesar di Kota Konoha itu, Masihlah menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Tidak lama Kakashi termenung menatap dokumen yang ada di tangannya, Terdengar raungan mesin gahar yang semakin mendekat ke arah apartemennya. Segera Kakashi simpan dokumen tersebut, Dan melangkah mendekat ke arah jendela. Saat Kakashi menengok ke bawah, Sebuah Lamborghini Aventador berwarna hitam telah berhenti tepat di bawah sana.

Langsung saja melompat keluar jendela, Kakashi meluncur berpegang pada sebuah pipa air hingga sampai ke bawah. Kakashi berpaling ke belakang dan melihat kaca jendela mobil yang sudah turun terbuka. Memperlihatkan sang pengendara yang tidak lain adalah rekan terdekatnya. Uchiha Itachi.

**.**

.

.

.

.

Di bawah malam yang gelap dan sunyi, Tanpa ada cahaya lampu jalan yang menerangi tiap sudut Kota, Dua pria tengah menikmati perjalanan mereka hanya dengan ditemani lampu dari mobil yang mereka kendarai. Kondisi yang gelap gulita dan para mayat hidup kelaparan yang selalu nampak di kanan dan kiri jalan, Membuat suasan Kota ini menjadi agak mengerikan.

Pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat ini sama-sama terlumuri oleh cipratan darah berwarna merah. Yang sebagaimana menjadi bukti bahwa di luar sana benar-benar sudah menjadi Dunia yang berbeda. Dunia yang keras dan kejam sekaligus mengerikan. Tanda dari akan berakhirnya umat manusia.

"Bisa kita ubah jalurnya...?"

Ucap Kakashi yang saat itu.

Itachi masih fokus menyetir tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari jalanan gelap minim penerangan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan..."

Tanya Itachi yang belum tahu akan apa yang ingin Kakashi lakukan mengenai permintaannya.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu..."

Jawabnya kemudian.

Itachi tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Karena yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mengubah jalur perjalanan mereka, Itu saja. Yang terpenting adalah sampai di tempat tujuan tepat pada waktunya.

Saat ini mungkin jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke pukul 02:00 waktu setempat. Seperti yang sudah Kakashi pinta, Itachi memutar kemudinya saat tiba di persimpangan. Sedikit menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, Mobil sport yang mereka kendarai melaju statis di kecepatan 85km/jam untuk mengejar waktu yang akan terpotong nantinya.

Tiada keributan...

Tiada tanda-tanda kehidupan...

Yang tersisa hanya jalanan malam di Kota sunyi yang penuh dengan mayat hidup. Yang dapat bertahan akan bertahan di tempat persembunyian sampai tiba saatnya pertolongan datang menjemput mereka. Namun... Itu hanya berlaku jika memang masih ada unit kepolisian yang tersisa di Kota ini. Karena dari seluruh sudut jalan yang telah Kakashi dan Itachi lalui, Telah tersapu rata oleh kumbangan para orang mati. Pemamdangan yang tidak bisa lagi dirangkai oleh kata-kata.

Sebuah sekolah megah dan terbesar di Kota ini, Dengan dua gedung bertingkat di dalamnya, Sorot dua lampu terang datang dari arah barat. Lamborghini hitam perlahan memperlambat lajunya sebelum benar-benar berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang bernama Konoha Gakuen tersebut. Sorot lampu dan raungan halus dari mesin masih menyala. Salah satu pintu pun terbuka secara otomatis ke atas.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu..."

Ucap Kakashi yang seperti ada sesuatu yang terganjal di pikirannya.

"Apa kau... Tidak mengkhawatirkan adikmu..."

Kakashi melontarkan satu pertanyaan dengan nada pelan.

Itachi terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari rekannya tersebut. Kakashi tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya saat ini. Tertutupi oleh rambut Itachi yang agak panjang. Masih menunggu jawaban dari rekannya sebelum ia keluar dari mobil mereka.

"Saat ini... Ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Meski begitu, Aku tahu benar bagaimana ia tumbuh. Dia masih belum dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Tapi misi adalah misi. Dan tugas adalah tugas. Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu..."

Jawab Itachi bergumam.

"Begitu..."

Sahut Kakashi singkat, Yang kini sudah tahu apa jawaban Itachi. Seorang pria yang begitu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Terjebak oleh misi-misi berbahaya di kala ia tengah sangat mengkhawatirkan satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki. Meski begitu, Itachi tetap maju tanpa melihat kebelakang. Sosok yang disiplin dan penih tanggung jawab. Namun rela mengorbankan apapun untuk satu adiknya itu.

Sepatu hitam Kakashi menapak di atas aspal. Pria dengan rambut perak itu keluar dari mobil. Menatap keadaan sekolah yang telah tersapu bersih sama seperti Kota ini. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa mungkin ada yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas, Ketika ia melihat cahaya lampu di salah satu kelas yang berada di lantai dua. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan dilakukan murid-muridnya jika memang mereka masih ada di sana. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di saat lampu di kelas itu menyala, Ada sebuah benda yang mengganjal di pintu gerbang sekolah.

Kakashi melangkah untuk melihat lebih dekat. Dan tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah tongkat pemukul yang sudah berlumuran darah tersangkut di depan gerbang. Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut sengaja disangkutkan di sana. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk mengunci gerbang ini dari luar. Agar yang di dalam tetap berada di dalam. Tapi... Mengapa?.

Melihat hal yang ia rasa aneh ini, Kakashi mulai berspekulasi. Mungkin cahaya yang ada di kelas lantai kedua itu, Hanyalah untuk mengalihkan perhatian para murid yang telah menjadi mayat hidup untuk mendekat ke sana. Terbukti jika Kakashi tidak melihat satu pun dari mereka yang ada di lapangan. Semuanya berkumpul di kelas tersebut. Akan tetapi sekarang, Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah... Siapa yang telah melakukan semua hal ini?.

Namun pertanyan yang baru saja muncul di kepala Kakashi sudah dengan mudah terjawab, Ketika ia memperhatikan tongkat pemukul kasti yang tersangkut di sana. Tongkat pemukul yang sama dengan yang digunakan oleh Naruto saat berada di ruang guru sesaat yang lalu.

'Begitu...'

Kakashi lalu tersenyum tipis. Tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto lah yang telah melakukan semua trik ini. Membuat sebuah senyuman tidak tertahan keluar di wajah lelah Kakashi.

**'Dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan saat itu... Aku semakin berpikir... Bahwa dia memang putra Minato. Seseorang yang akan menyamai kejeniusannya. Dan mungkin hanya dirinya saja, Yang dapat menyamainya-... Tidak... Tapi melampauinya. Aku percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti akan tiba saat di mana dia akan mampu melampaui Ayahnya itu. Sepertinya hanya hal itu yang dapat kupercayai dari Dunia yang telah berada di ambang kehancuran ini...'**

Perlahan tangannya menarik tongkat pemukul yang tersangkut di sana itu. Menatap dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dengan kepercayaan bahwa pemuda itu... Bersama dengan Sasuke, Sakura, Sona Chouji, dan Anko berhasil keluar dari sekolah ini dan masih bertahan hidup di luar sana. Sesuatu yang menjadi harapan kecil baginya untuk dapar bertemu dengan mereka semua suatu saat nanti.

"Apa kau sudah selesai...? Mereka mulai berdatangan."

Ucap Itachi dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya. Coba mengingatkan Kakashi untuk lekas kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Saat Kakashi memperhatikan sekitarnya, Benar saja... Mereka sudah mulai bermunculan di jalanan. Berjalan tertatih mendekatinya. Kakashi pun juga sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini. Karena dirinya sudah menemukan jawaban yang ia ingin ketahui tentang murid-muridnya itu.

Kakashi pun berlari kembali menuju ke pintu mobil yang terbuka. Lalu masuk dan duduk di dalam sana.

"Maaf, Membuatmu menunggu lama."

Ucap Kakashi.

Pintu mobil pun mulai bergerak untuk menutup secara otonatis. Namun ketika pintu itu belum tertutup dengan sempurna ke bawah, Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria tak dikenal yang datang dan mencoba untuk menyerang Kakashi.

"...?!"

Terkejut dengan apa yang datang, Kakashi mencoba keras untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari gigitan pria tak dikenal itu. Ingin Kakashi meraih senjata genggamnya yang terselip di sabuk belakang, Tetapi kedua tangannya masih sangat sibuk saat ini. Pria tak dikenal itu berulang kali mencoba untuk menggigit Kakashi dengan ganasnya. Sedang Kakashi begitu kuwalahan untuk menjauhkan orang ini dari dirinya.

**DAARRR...!**

Sebuah peluru terlepas melesat tepat menghujam di tengah-tengah kepala pria tersebut. Darah merah bermuncratan keluar karena daya tembakan yang dahsyat. Membuat sebagian kaca dalam dan wajah Kakashi ikut terciprat oleh darahnya. Pria itu langsung berhenti bergerak dan terkulai di samping tubuh Kakashi.

Kakashi masih sangat beruntung tidak sampai tergigit olehnya. Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih kepada Itachi nanti yang telah menembak pria itu menggunakan Desert Eagle tepat di otaknya. Kakashi mendorong tubuh lemas pria ganas itu keluar dari mobil ini. Dan pintu itu pun dapat tertutup rapat dengan sempurna.

**BRRAAKKH...!**

Gebrakan demi gebrakan terdengar ketika para mayat hidup itu sudah mengerumuni mobil mereka saat ini. Kaca jendela milik Itachi ataupun Kakashi tak lupun dari sasaran mereka. Dengan wajah-wajah berlumur darah mengerikan, Para mayat hidup itu terus mendobrak-dobrak mobil mereka. Begitu ganas dengan rasa lapar yang harus terpuaskan.

Itachi menaruh Desert Eagle miliknya di atas Dashboard. Lalu dengan sigap mengoprasikan tuas persneling di dekatnya. Mesin mobil sport ini meraung-raung gahar dengan gigi pertama. Saat Itachi melepas pedal koplingnya, Ban belakang mereka berputar menggesek aspal. Dan langsung melaju kencang meninggalkan para mayat hidup yang tertabrak dan tertindas.

.

.

.

Sinar sang mentari sedikit demi sedikit telah menunjukkan keelokannya. Hari bencana yang mengerikan telah berlalu dengan cepat kemarin hari. Tak ada lagi lalu lintas padat yang mengisi. Tak ada lagi keramaian para pejalan kaki yang mengitari. Hanyalaj menyisakan Kota besar yang telah mati.

Deru bising mesin helikopter terdengar bising. Di sana, Kakashi yang kini mengenakan seragam lengkap milik organisasi rahasia Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit, Tengah duduk di dekat pintu heli yang terbuka. Angin berhembus kencang kala helikopter tersebut mengudara. Bergerak lurus di sekitar gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Seseorang di sebelahnya menyerahkan secarik kertas. Sebuah detail catatan tentang data tim yang akan diikutinya nanti. Kakashi menerima selembar kertas tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Dan sesuatu yang menarik di sana, Adalah ia akan bertugas dalam satu tim yang diketuai oleh seorang gadis yang masihlah sangat muda bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Ino Yamanaka..."

Gumam Kakashi pelan ketika membaca data profil seseorang yang tertera di lembar kertas tersebut.

Sejenak terdiam, Mata Kakashi melihat sesuatu yang tidak kalah menariknya. Tepat di bawah sana, Ia melihat sebuah Minibus yang terparkir di tengah jalan di dekat toko swalayan. Bukan bus biasa yang biasa ada di jalanan. Tetapi sebuah Minibus yang tidak salah lagi hanyalah milik Konoha Gakuen.

Semuanya kini saling terhubung. Mengenai kejanggalan yang ada di sekolah semalam, Yang mana lampu ruang kelas lantai atas sengaja dinyalakan dan pintu gerbang yang di kunci dari luar. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah cara untuk mereka keluar dari sekolah itu.

Dan benar saja... Dari atas sini, Kakashi dapat melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan yang lainnya keluar dari dalam Minibus tersebut ketika heli ini semakin mendekati tempat mereka berhenti. Hatinya benar-benar lega, Setelah dapat melihat mantan-mantan muridnya itu masih selamat dan bertahan hidup. Namun meski begitu, Ada hal kecil yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kakashi masih belum melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sangat ingin ia lihat. Bahkan ia tidak melihat Anko di sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali jika Naruto dan Anko ada di dalam Minibus itu bersama-sam dengan mereka.

Dalam hati pun Kakashi bertanya-tanya di manakah keberadaan Naruto dan Anko saat ini. Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Dan pertanyaan yang paling ingin ia dapatkan jawabannya adalah... Apakah mereka berdua masihlah hidup...?

Kakashi menggenggam sebuah tongkat pemukul yang berlumur darah yang telah mengering. Tongkat pemukul yang saat itu Naruto untuk bertahan di sekolah yang sudah menjadi sekolah kematian itu. Kakashi menyobek kecil bagian kosong lembar kertas data personel yang ia pegang. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu sebagai sebuah pesan di sana. Pesan yang tentunya ia tujukan untuk sang putra dari Minato tersebut.

Surat pesan kecil itu ia lekatkan pada gagang tongkat pemukul yang ia genggam, Dengan isolasi sebagai perekatnya. Kakashi menengok ke bawah sana. Melihat para mantan-mantan muridnya tersebut berteriak dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda meminta pertolongan. Tetapi helikopter ini terus melaju di atas mereka dan melewatinya begitu saja.

'Maaf... Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Dan sekali lagi... Tetaplah hidup sampai kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti...'

Gumam Kakashi dalam hati, Sambil menjatuhkan tongkat pemukul yang ia genggam ke bawah sana.

Heli yang ia tumpangi pun terus melaju di antara gedung-gedung tinggi di Kota yang telah mati ini. Terbang menuju ke markas pusat Kota Konoha untuk memulai misi baru yang telah menantinya.

.

.

.

**Flashback End...**

.

.

.

Sejenak menghirup udara dingin di sekitarnya, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke saku celana dan membuang sebatang rokok yang sudah hampir habis menyentuh putungnya, Lalu berbalik. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati sebuah gerbong kereta tua yang tak lagi terpakai.

Dari dalam, Pintu usang itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kakashi yang melangkah naik masuk kedalam. Lalu segera ia tutup kembali pintu tersebut rapat-rapat. Agar Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Hinata tidak terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka oleh udara dingin yang terhembus masuk.

Baru sebentar satu kaki Kakashi akan melangkah, Tubuhnya seolah berhenti untuk bergerak setelah melihat seseorang yang sepertinya sudah menunggu dirinya. Kakashi melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang santai bersandar di dinding gerbong kereta menunggu kedatangannya kembali.

Mungkin ada sedikit rasa terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu sudah beranjak bangun dari istirahat singkatnya tadi. Namun Kakashi masih lebih pandai menyembunyikan segala ekspresi yang tal diperlukan. Dua hal yang ia sadari ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah bersandar disana. Yang pertama, Sasuke mungkin terbangun oleh suara terkejut Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa sang Uchiha muda itu tetap pada posisinya dan memilih untuk berpura-pura tertidur di samping Sakura.

Hal kedua yang terlintas di pikiran Kakashi adalah, Kemungkinan besar, Sasuke telah mendengar seluruh percakapan antara dirinya, Naruto, dan Juga Minato mengenai misi itu.

"Jadi... Kau sudah mendengarnya ya kan."

Ucap Kakashi yang bermaksud untuk menyapa pemuda berambut Raven itu. Walau dirinya pun juga ingin lebih memastikannya lagi.

". . . . . .Seperti yang terlihat."

Jawab Sasuke dengan begitu singkatnya. Masih bersidekap dan bersandar dengan wajah datar.

Melihat sikap, sifat, dan gaya pemuda yang pernah menjadi salah satu muridnya itu, Entah kenapa membuat Kakashi jadi mengingat sosok Uchiha Itachi. Mungkin karena memang mereka berdua adalah bersaudara, Alasan yang membuat mereka terasa begitu mirip sekarang.

"Apa kalian benar-benar menyerahkan masalah ini padanya seorang diri...?"

Sasuke membuka kedua manik matanya sembari bertanya.

"Lalu, Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pergi menyusulnya? Jika memang begitu, Maka aku tidak akan coba untuk menahanmu."

Jawab Kakashi kemudian. Memberikan sang Uchiha muda itu rentetan pertanyaan sekaligus.

". . . . . ."

Sejenak, Sasuke terlihat diam tak menjawab.

"Aku dan dia kini berada di level yang berbeda. Saat ini aku mungkin hanya akan jadi beban baginya. Dan bahkan mungkin sudah cukup terlambat untuk pergi menyusulnya."

"Ah... Begitu..."

Kini Kakashi tahu jawaban seperti apa milik Sasuke. Kakashi cukup lega mendengarnya, Walau ia tadi berkata bahwa dirinya tidak akan menghalangi jalan Sasuke jika pemuda itu memilih untuk pergi menyusul Naruto yang bertaruh nyawa sendiri demi sebuah misi.

Sasuke berdiri menegakkan lekuk tubuhnya, Dan mulai beranjak dari sana mendekat ke tempat dimana Sakura tengah tertidur pulas.

"Dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh keterbatasan ini... Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan."

Gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan saat ia kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Sakura. Tetapi suaranya masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Kakashi berkat suasana yang sepi senyap seperti saat ini.

Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya, Dan menarik kepala Sakura secara lembut perlahan untuk jatuh ke pundaknya. Dilihatnya lekat wajah damai gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut. Sudah terlalu banyak korban yang berjatuhan di depan matanya akibat kehancuran yang tengah terjadi. Namun dirinya merasa begitu lega dan beruntung. Karena kedua matanya masih bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya itu di saat Dunia yang telah berubah seperti ini.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa kupilih. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini..."

Sasuke mendongak menatap ke arah pemandangan malam diluar jendela kereta. Menerawang jauh di ujung sana.

". . . . . .Hanyalah mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

**"Game Has Only Just Begun"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 14 : "Permainan Baru Saja Dimulai"**

**Genre : Adventure, Horror &amp; Gore**

**Main Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Ini hanya jebakan! Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini! Kumohon jangan pedulikan aku... Cepat, Pergilah!"

Seru Sona yang tiba-tiba saja panik. Menyuruh Naruto untuk segera lari dari tempat ini.

Tapi Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan Sona dan tempat ini. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanyalah berdiam diri di tempatnya berada sembari melirik makhluk-makhluk yang mengelilingi mereka berdua itu.

"Jangan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang mustahil untuk kulakukan. Aku sudah melalui banyak penderitaan hanya untuk sampai di tempat ini. Sona... Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Aku akan tetap berada disini... Dan mati bersamamu..."

Jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. Tidak ada keraguan yang terdengar dalam tiap nada katanya.

Sona hanya bisa diam tertegun melihat sosok Naruto yang sekarang mulai bangkit berdiri. Gadis itu terpaku dan terdiam akan kata-katanya. Kata-kata yang begitu luar biasa menyentuh palung terdalam di hatinya.

"B-Baka-... Apa yang kau katakan?! Kubilang cepat pergi dari sini sekarang juga, Naruto! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi...! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu...?!"

Teriak Sona yang masih memaksa Naruto untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi, Pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Apa artinya bila kau tidak kehilangan diriku, Sedangkan aku akan kehilangan dirimu...?"

Balas Naruto sesaat kemudian.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini... Kenapa kau begitu bodoh seperti ini, Naruto?!"

". . . . ."

"Karena sejak awal aku ini memang bodoh. Bahkan sangat bodoh karena diriku sendiripun tidak mengerti alasannya. Alasan mengapa dirimu menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupku."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan tenang. Apa yang ada di hatinya, Kini dapat tercurah keluar. Sama sekali tidak ada beban dari setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Membuat Sona lagi-lagi kalah dalam berargumen dengan dirinya. Membuat Sona lagi-lagi terdiam dan terpaku mendengar jawabannya.

Suara-suara geraman dari makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang mengelilingi mereka berdua terdengar. Para Licker itu memenuhi tepian garis lapangan. Lebih tepatnya, Ada 20 makhluk mutasi bercakar tajam yang sudah siap menerkam Naruto dan Sona kapan saja.

Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sona, Melirik dan menghitung satu per satu untuk memastikan tepatnya seluruh jumlah mereka.

'Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun... Kesempatanku untuk selamat dari mereka semua hanyalah 1%. Tapi meski seperti itupun, Aku akan terus berjuang hingga akhir nanti. Karena segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi tanpa terkecuali.'

Pikir Naruto dalam hati sembari melihat air liur yang sudah menetes di sela gigi-gigi tajam makhluk-makhluk itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari seseorang di atas bangku penonton sana.

"Benar-benar pertemuan yang menyentuh hati bukan...? Tapi sayang sekali, Waktu bernostalgia kalian sudah berakhir cukup sampai disini."

Ucap suara seseorang di salah satu bangku penonton tidak jauh dari pintu keluar bangunan ini.

Genggaman Naruto pada Glock-17 miliknya mengerat seketika saat mendengar suara yang sangat asing di gendang telinganya. Namun tanpa perlu ia kenali pun, Naruto sudah tahu sosok siapa yang memberikan tepukan tangan dan nada sarkastis kepadanya.

"Teme... Jadi kau kah, Orang yang telah menyebarkan pandemik mengerikan ini ke seluruh belahan Dunia... Orang yang telah mengubah Dunia menjadi kumbangan penuh mayat hidup... Orang yang telah menciptakan Neraka yang seperti sekarang ini..."

**CKREEKK...**

Naruto berbalik dan langsung membidikkan Glock-17 miliknya tepat ke arah seorang pria berpakaian sangat rapi dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

". . . . . . .Uchiha Obito."

Seperti apa yang ia katakan, Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pria tak dikenal tersebut adalah Uchiha Obito. Seorang pria yang selalu mengenakan setelan jas hitam kemana pun ia berada. Seseorang yang sangat dicari-cari oleh pihak Organisasi Khusus Konoha.

Dengan bergenggamkan sebuah senjata istimewa dari era kejamnya Perang Dunia ke-2, Naruto membidik tepat ke arah pria disana. Jari itu selalu siap menarik pelatuk kapan pun Naruto mau. Menatap targetnya penuh dengan tatapan kebencian.

Tetapi meski begitu, Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Obito Uchiha akan gentar setelah menjadi target bidikan Glock-17 milik pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Kedua mata hitamnya malah terpejam dengan senyuman misterius.

"Yakinkah kau sudah benar memilih target untuk kau bidik...?"

Obito melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Naruto sembari kembali membuka kedua matanya yang kini nampak telah berubah. Kedua manik yang hitam tadi, Seketika berubah menjadi semerah darah. Ada retakan di setiap bagian putih matanya. Kini Obito memiliki mata yang sama persis dengan mata yang Naruto miliki.

". . . . . .?!"

Ketika Naruto menyadari arti dari pertanyaan Obito, Saat itulah para Licker mulai bergerak ganas.

Derap langkah cepat terdengar. Seekor Licker melompat tepat ke arah Naruto dari titik yang tidak bisa ia lihat. Raungan besar keluar dari rahang-rahang mengerikan milik makhluk itu. Bergerak mencoba menerkam Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

'Ciih-...'

Naruto berdecih dalam hati saat coba untuk memutar tubuhnya dan memindahkan bidikan senjatanya ke arah makhluk itu.

**DARR-DARRR!**

Dua tembakan cepat pemuda itu lepaskan tepat ke kepala makhluk mengerikan yang coba menyerangnya. Suara tubuh yang terbanting jatuh ke lantai lapangan terdengar setelah dua peluru tersebut menghujam menembus otaknya. Licker itu mati seketika tepat di bawah kedua kaki Sona. Membuat gadis itu bergidik menatap ngeri seonggok jasad disana.

Belum berselang lama setelah Naruto menembaknya, Datang lagi sebuah serangan tak terduga muncul dari arah belakang pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto, DI BELAKANGMUU!"

Seketika Sona berseru keras pada pemuda berambut kuning rancung yang berdiri di depannya. Naruto pun terbelalak lebar oleh pergerakan tak terduga itu. Lagi-lagi sebuah serangan muncul dari titik butanya.

'G-... Gawatt...!'

Sudah terlambat...

Tidak ada waktu lagi Naruto untuk berputar kebelakang dan menembaknya. Dengan insting dan refleks yang ia milik, Naruto memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya sejajar ke samping bagai seseorang yang sengaja untuk terjatuh. Namun ujung sepatu di kakinya itu menyungkil bagian bawah kursi yang menjadi tempat duduk Sona. Sehingga bersama dengan Naruto, Sona beserta kursinya terangkat hampir terjungkir ke belakang masing-masing.

**ZRRUUUSSHH. . . .**

Terciptalah hembusan angin kecil yang menggerakkan helai-helai rambut kuning Naruto ketika sahutan cepat tangan bercakar tajam milik makhluk tersebut hanya mampu menjangkau beberapa centi di depan wajah tampannya.

Naruto dan Sona berhasil terhindar sempurna dari serangan mematikan Licker bercakar tajam berkat aksi tepat yang pemuda itu lakukan.

Makhluk itu mendarat kembali ke bawah dan mengerem pendaratannya menggunakan cakar-cakar besarnya ke lantai setelah gagal menyerang dua manusia di sana. Membuat lantai lapangan basket ini rusak berbekas cakaran akibatnya.

Satu tangan Naruto menjadi tumpuan bagi tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Sementara kakinya berpindah posisi dengan cepat. Yang dari mencungkil, Kini menjadi menahan kursi itu menggunakan ujung tumit sepatunya. Sehingga dirinya dan Sona sama-sama tidak sampai jatuh terjungkir ke belakang.

Dengan satu sentekkan kuat, Naruto mendorong kembali tubuhnya ke atas menggunakan tangan dan menekan tumitnya kuat ke bawah agar kursi Sona kembali ke posisi seperti awalnya. Membuat Sona sangat terkejut dengan semua yang baru saja Naruto lakukan. Sedangkan Obito yang berada di antara bangku-bangku penonton di atas sana hanya menatap sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu lekat-lekat dari jauh.

'Sekarang coba kita lihat... Seperti apa rencanamu untuk mengatasi tiap kelemahan di titik butamu itu...'

Gumam Obito sendiri dalam hati. Menunggu langkah seperti apa yang akan Naruto ambil agar titik butanya tidak selalu menjadi sasaran empuk oleh para Licker itu.

". . . . . . ."

Sejenak Naruto terdiam menatap ke arah Sona. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kebingungan bila terus ditatap seperti itu. Lalu tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto memutar kursi Sona ke belakang. Sehingga sekarang gadis berkacamata tersebut menghadap langsung ke arah para Licker yang menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang. Sementara pemuda itu sendiri berbalik menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan. Di antara banyaknya para Licker yang tidak jauh di depannya, Naruto lebih memilih untuk kembali menatap tajam sosok Obito yang berdiri di sana.

Dengan kondisi terikat di kursi seperti ini, Sona tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba membuat dirinya yang saat ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa langsung dihadapkan kepada makhluk-makhluk ganas bercakar tajam tersebut. Apa Naruto ingin ia untuk ikut membantunya melawan para Licker itu dalam kondisi yang seperti ini...? Sempat terngiang pertanyaan tersebut di kepala Sona.

"H-Huh? Naruto, A-Apa yang kau-..."

"Sudah diam dan lihat saja apa yang mereka lakukan di belakangku."

Jawab Naruto To-The-Point pada Sona dengan nada datar dan serius.

Sesaat Sona terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Kedua matanya seakan dipaksa untuk terbelalak lebar setelah mengetahui arti dan maksud dari apa yang Naruto lakukan dan katakan.

.

.

**( Sona POV )**

Kulebarkan kedua mataku...

Melirik seorang pemuda yang tepat berdiri di belakangku. Bukan tanpa alasan aku dipaksa terbelalak seperti itu. Karena aku baru saja mengerti arti dalam tindakannya, Dan makna di tiap kata yang ia ucapkan...

Naruto tidak menyuruhku untuk melawan mereka dengan kondisiku yang lemah tak berdaya dan terikat ini. Tapi dirinya memang membuatku untuk ikut serta dalam situasi yang saat ini sedikit membelenggunya. Dalam tiap kata dan tindakannya, Dirinya seolah berkata... 'Aku membutuhkanmu. Jadi... Berjuanglah bersamaku!'

Ia terlihat berbeda. Sekarang, Naruto seperti terlihat sedikit berbeda dari Naruto yang pernah kukenal dulu. Ketepatannya dalam bertindak saat ini, Membuatnya jauh dari kesan Naruto yang selalu ceroboh dulu. Ia bagai memiliki tekanan yang mengekang. Namun tetap memiliki ketenangan yang jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu.

Naruto memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mengimbangi sisi kelemahannya dengan waktu yang singkat. Caranya berpikir terasa benar-benar cepat dengan pilihan yang tepat. Satu arah pandangan mata hanya dapat melihat satu sudut pandang saja. Sementara dua arah pandangan mata yang saling melihat di arah yang berlainan di waktu yang sama, Membuatmu dapat melihat dua sudut pandang di waktu yang sama pula.

Kita berdua dapat saling menutupi punggung masing-masing, Dan melihat tiap setengah bagian dari luas lapangan ini. Dengan begitu... Tidak perlu mencemaskan titik buta masing-masing. Dan peranku di sini, Tidak lain adalah sebagai mata yang melindungi titik butanya.

Aku merasa... Mungkin dirinya memang telah banyak berubah...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi semenjak kejadian di dermaga waktu itu. Karena kuberpikir, Aku telah kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya. Aku hancur saat itu. Melihat kapal kami yang semakin menjauh darinya yang berdiri di ujung dermaga, Seakan aku ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Air mataku berlinang. Aku benar-benar telah hancur dalam keputusasaan. Namun entah mengapa kini ia muncul di hadapanku, Sembari berkata dia akan menyelamatkanku dari sini.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata karenanya. Aku tidak peduli akan bisa selamat dari sini atau pun tidak. Cukup dengan hanya dapat melihat wajah lagi... Itu sudah seperti anugrah yang terindah dalam hidupku. Hatiku yang sempat hancur, Perlahan seperti merangkai kepingan-kepingan mereka sendiri.

Kini diriku menjadi matanya. Hanya untuk saat ini, Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang menutupi kelemahannya. Naruto berdiri tepat di belakangku. Sedikitpun tidak mau meninggalkanku pergi untuk selamatkan nyawanya. Kurasa ada sedikit sifat keras kepala yang masih melekat sampai sekarang. Namun kurasa itulah bagian yang aku suka darinya.

Menatap sekitar tujuh atau lebih makhluk ganas mengerikan yang ada di depan mataku, Aku berusaha memotong tali ini dengan pisau belati yang Naruto berikan diam-diam padaku. Kurasa akan sedikit memakan waktu bagiku untuk memotong tali-tali yang mengekangku di kursi ini.

Bersama dengan perasaan yang telah terhubung kembali, Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti... Aku mempercayakan semuanya pada dirinya.

**( POV End... )**

Masih berdiri membelakangi Sona, Naruto coba mengingat kembali berapa jumlah peluru yang tersisa di dalam Glock-17 miliknya. Karena saat ini ia tidak memiliki slot magasen yang lain lagi. Dengan kata lain, Naruto sudah kehabisan amunisi. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk dengan insting memburu yang tajam seperti ini, Kesempatan mereka berdua untuk selamat tidak lebih dari 1% saja.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Mengapa bom yang ada di tempat ini tidak juga meledak...? Selain keanehan itu, Ada kemungkinan bahwa sejak awal ini memang sebuah jebakan. Mungkin tidak ada yang namanya peledak yang terpasang di tempat ini. Serta menurut Naruto, Kehadiran Obito sudah jadi merupakan suatu bukti kepastian tersendiri bahwa memang tidak ada bom yang telah terpasang. Namun meski begitu, Tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan bilamana Obito sengaja mematikan sejenak seluruh peledaknya selama dirinya masih berada di sini. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa menurunkan insting dari intuisinya sedikitpun.

Sedangkan sebuah senyum misterius perlahan tergambar di wajah Obito yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dari kejauhan.

'Jadi inikah taktikmu untuk mengatasi dan menutupi kelemahan di titik butamu. Berbagi pengelihatan dengan mata gadis itu untuk melihat pergerakan yang tidak bisa kau lihat. Dengan begini, Aku tidak bisa lagi menyerangmu dengan cara yang sama. Kau memilih rencana yang sangat tepat.'

Gumam Obito dalam hati. Sedikit takjub dengan pemikiran cepat atas pilihan yang telah ia pilih sebagai sebuah strategi.

Obito terdiam untuk sebentar. Kedua mata semerah darah yang rusak itu menatap sosok pemuda berambut kuning di bawah sana dengan lebih seksama lagi.

'Ketenangan itu... Tatapan mata biru itu... Ekspresi wajah itu... Beserta ketepatan cara berpikirnya untuk mengambil suatu pilihan...'

Lagi-lagi Obito bergumam sendiri dalam hati saat ia menyadari sesuatu dari sosok pemuda yang saat ini tengah berhadapan dengannya. Bagai mengingatkan Obito dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Dengan misi yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini, Mereka mengerahkan seluruh personelnya untuk memastikan keberhasilan. Yang menurutku adalah sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk sedikit ikut ambil bagian. Tetapi, Setelah kehabisan seluruh personelnya, Tidak kusangka Minato akan memilih mengirim putranya sendiri seperti ini... Benar-benar Ayah yang konyol ya kan..."

Ucap Obito Uchiha yang mencoba memprovokasi lonjak emosi pemuda berambut kuning di sana.

"Setelah virus mengerikan ini menyebar cepat. Menyapu rata tiap-tiap sudut Kota. Mengambil alih kesadaran Dunia. Sampai pada akhirnya membuatku kehilangan banyak orang yang berharga bagiku. Setelah semua yang terjadi... Tidak mungkin aku bisa memaafkan orang yang sepertimu."

Kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya yang begitu menusuk.

"Jika begitu, Kenapa tidak menembakku sekarang juga? Maka kau bisa balaskan dendam orang-orang yang telah mati oleh Dunia yang sudah kuciptakan ini. Termasuk teman-temanmu juga."

Balas Obito bersama nada bicaranya yang masih sangat tenang.

"Memang itu yang itu yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini. Tapi..."

Naruto menggantukan kalimatnya sejenak.

". . . . . ."

"Membunuhmu di sini... Tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun di luar sana. Teman-temanku tidak akan kembali sebagaimana semestinya. Dan pedihnya penderitaan, Tidak akan berhenti dengan sendirinya."

Lanjut Naruto lagi menyambung kalimat yang ingin ia katakan.

"Hoo...?"

"Lalu, Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Menangkapku?"

Obito bertanya pada pemuda berambut kuning di sana.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang buruk. Kau mampu mengendalikan makhluk-makhluk ini. Dan itu membuatku berpikir, Bahwa mungkin kau juga akan bisa membantu kami untuk menyudahi penderitaan ini."

Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan apa yang dinamakan dengan penderitaan. Di Dunia yang semakin membusuk ini, Kasih sayang sekalipun tidak akan mampu untuk melenyapkannya. Bahkan dari awal, Aku tidak percaya bahwa keberadaan kasih sayang itu benar-benar ada."

"Orang-orang selalu memikirkan kepentingan mereka sendiri. Kebencian, Keirian, Keserakahan, dan Ketamakan. Itulah yang membentuk manusia. Para penguasa saling berebut kekuasaan. Para petinggi hanya ingin memperkaya diri dengan berkedok politisi. Tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah mereka miliki."

"Manusia saling membantu sesamanya. Namun itu hanya didasari oleh maksud yang tertutupi. Jika mereka tidak mendapat apa-apa dari apa yang telah mereka lakukan, Apakah manusia masih akan tetap menolong sesamanya?"

"Kasih sayang yang mereka perlihatkan tidak lebih dari sekedar kepalsuan. Rantai kebencian akan terus mengikat saat mereka merasa disakiti. Pada akhirnya... Manusia hanya akan saling menghianati. Dunia yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya... Jauh lebih busuk dari Dunia yang saat ini kau lihat."

"Dengan menciptakan penderitaan yang seperti ini, Manusia akan berubah. Manusia akan belajar untuk lepas dari kebencian dan kepalsuan yang mengekang hati mereka. Dengan merasakan penderitaan, Manusia akan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Ketika kasih sayang menjadi nyata, Maka Dunia yang busuk ini akan terselamatkan. Dan aku akan menjadi sebuah wadah, Yang akan menanggung semua kebencian yang telah mereka buang. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mereka benci... Sehingga manusia tidak membenci sesamanya lagi... "

Obito mengakhiri kalimat panjang lebarnya dengan ideologi yang sudah ia genggam sejak lama. Ia mengatakannya dengan hati yang tersiksa setelah melihat Dunia yang dipenuhi oleh dosa. Obito rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai kambing hitam, Setelah manusia mampu untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain dan membangun kembali Dunia ini.

Naruto terdiam. Mulutnya keluh untuk berkata-kata. Tidak ia sangka, Bahwa tiap kalimat yang telah Obito utarakan, Jauh lebih dalam dari yang ia bayangkan. Semua yang Obito lakukan hanya semata-mata untuk menciptakan Dunia yang baru. Dunia tanpa kebencian, keirian, ketamakan, dan keserakahan. Dan membuat dirinya sendiri sebagai wadah dari semua warna hitam itu.

"Meski seperti itu tujuanmu... Tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau telah membunuh mereka yang tidak bersalah! Caramu untuk mengubah semua itu, Tetap saja telah membuat banyak teman-temanku mati sia-sia!"

Naruto berseru dengan kerasnya.

"Tidak peduli semulia apa tujuanmu untuk Dunia ini. Teme... Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan orang yang merasa dirinya lah yang paling benar. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkanmu."

**CKREK. . .**

Naruto mengangkat kembali senjatanya. Membidikkan Glock-17 itu kepada Obito lagi. Dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Hatimu masih lekat dengan dendam dan kebencian. Dirimu yang sekarang ini, Tidak akan mampu untuk mengerti arti dari rasa sakit dan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Jika begitu maka matilah di tempat ini. Jangan halangi jalanku lagi lebih dari ini, Namikaze... Naruto."

Obito menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan kedua matanya yang rusak berwarna merah. Mata Obito berubah semakin merah semerah darah. Yang entah mengapa membuat para Licker mulai merespon untuk bergerak. Obito bagai memberi perintah kepada mereka. Menatap Naruto di sana sebagai targetnya.

Para Licker berputar memutari Naruto dan Sona yang masih berkutat memotong tali yang mengikatnya. Seketika Naruto merasakan suatu bahaya yang akan datang.

"Naruto, Arah pukul 5 dan 8 di belakangmu!"

Tiba-tiba Sona berseru keras memperingati Naruto. Benar saja, Dua monster di antara mereka mulai bergerak menyerang. Dan lagi-lagi mengincar titik buta pemuda itu.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Dengan cepat mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah dua Licker yang datang.

**DARR-DARR...!**

Suara dua tembakan terlepas bersamaan dengan dua proyektil timah panas yang terlontar dari selongsongnya. Melesat cepat menuju tepat ke kepala satu per satu dari mereka. Membuat mereka jatuh ke lantai dengan lubang bersarangnya sebuah peluru di kepala mereka masing-masing.

Belum berakhir sampai di situ, Naruto melirik pergerakan yang lain tepat di samping kanan dan kirinya. Namun Naruto tidak memiliki dua Glock-17 di kedua tangannya untuk menembak mereka sekaligus. Dua Licker yang mendekat melesat dengan Timing yang selaras. Memaksa Naruto untuk memilih yang mana yang akan ditembaknya. Dan di pilihan yang manapun, Pemuda itu tetap akan terkena serangan dari arah yang tidak ia pilih.

'K-Kuso...!'

Keadaan benar-benar memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Akan tetapi, Sona yang masih terikat di kursinya tiba-tiba melempar pisau belati yang sempat Naruto berikan padanya berputar ke atas. Seolah ia tahu harus ada yang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Membuat sepintas Naruto membuka matanya terkejut. Namun apa yang telah Sona lakukan, Memberi sedikit gambaran apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

**( Matrix Mode. . . .)**

Tiba-tiba waktu terasa melambat. Detak jantung mulai berpacu cepat. Yang mungkin lebih dari ratusan kali degupan per detiknya. Pemuda itu menutup satu mata kiri dan menjatuhkan titik fokusnya kepada mata sebelah kanan sembari melompat selangkah kebelakang. Seolah menjauh dari perputaran belati tajam itu.

Dengan memaksakan mata kanannya untuk terfokus, Naruto mampu melihat setiap perputaran pisau belatinya itu dengan sangat jelas. Terlihat berputar di udara dengan sangat pelan. Seolah waktu yang berjalan bagai tertelah oleh fokus mata kanan miliknya.

Sementara dua Licker di sana makin mendekat dengan cakar besar nan tajam mereka, Naruto menggerakkan tangan yang menggenggam Glock-17 itu. Lalu mulai membidikkannya ke arah pisau yang masih berputar pelan di udara. Otaknya bekerja menghitung derajat sudut yang diperlukan untuk membuat dua benda saling berbenturan dan terpencar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Sekarang...!'

Seru pemuda itu saat matanya melihat sudut kemiringan pisau yang diinginkannya. Jari telunjuk miliknya bergerak. Menarik pelatuk senjatanya dengan hitungan tepat. Dan sebuah selongsong peluru terpantuk meledak, Melesat meninggalkan lintasan larasnya.

**CTAANNKK!**

Bunyi dua logam terdengar. Peluru Naruto menabrak ujung pisau belatinya yang berada di udara. Dua benda itu saling terpencar cepat sesaat setelah saling berbenturan. Yang satu ke kiri, Dan yang satu terpental ke arah kanan.

**JLEBBB. . .**

Ujung tajam pisau belati milik Naruto menembus tulang kepala salah satu makhluk di sana. Menancap dalam hingga menembus otaknya. Hal yang sama terjadi kepada Licker yang di arah satunya. Peluru Naruto terpental setelah beradu kontak dengan lempengan logam keras dari pisau belati tadi. Arah lintasannya jatuh tepat di kepala Licker tersebut. Begitu dalam menembusnya hingga mengeluarkan darah yang terciprat ke udara.

**BRUUGH. . . .**

Kedua makhluk hasil dari mutasi genetis tersebut jatuh menyusur keras ke lantai dan mati. Naruto berhasil membunuh dua makhluk yang akan menyerang itu secara bersamaan. Tetapi dirinya tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa hasil kerja sama yang tidak terduga dari Sona.

"Jangan menilai sisi hati orang lain seenakmu, Teme!"

Naruto berputar dan kembali menghadap ke arah di mana Obito berada.

"Sadarilah bahwa semua dendam dan kebencian yang muncul di dalam hatiku ini adalah ulahmu...! Kau lah sumber dari kebencian yang kumiliki saat ini.

Ucap Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat meluapkan seluruh amarah yang ada di hatinya. Membalas cemohoan yang Obito lontarkan kepadanya.

"Jika aku adalah sumber dari kebencianmu... Maka aku pun memiliki sumber dari kebencianku sendiri akan Dunia ini. Setiap satu per satunya kebencian selalu terhubung satu sama lain. Itulah apa yang disebut sebagai rantai kebencian Dunia ini. Tidak akan berhenti... Rantai kebencian akan terus berputar tiada henti. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu untuk memutuskannya. Termasuk bocah yang tidak mengerti tentang apa itu arti dari sebuah penderitaan sepertimu..."

Jawab Obito dengan sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Menatap Naruto dengan begitu rendahnya.

Naruto tersentak dalam diamnya. Tidak pemuda itu sangka dengan apa yang Obito katakan. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang salah dari ucapannya. Semua memang benar apa adanya. Yang di mana Dunia ini, Sudah dipenuhi oleh rantai kebencian itu sendiri. Terus berputar menjerat setiap hati manusia.

Dari sini... Naruto sudah kalah dengan orang yang bernama Uchiha Obito itu. Naruto benar-benar telah dikalahkan dengan telak olehnya. Tidak ada lagi elakan yang mampu Naruto lontarkan. Tertelan dalam ketidakpahamannya tentang betapa gelapnya sisi lain dari Dunianya ini.

"Sebenci itukah... Sebenci itukah kau dengan Dunia ini... Obito..."

Berkepal tangan, Naruto hanya mampu bertanya dengan jawaban yang sudah pasti.

". . . . . . ."

Obito hanya diam tak menjawab. Karena ia berpikir bahwa Naruto pun sudah pasti tahu apa jawaban darinya.

Perlahan... Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam erat Glock-17 miliknya. Senjatanya itu lagi-lagi mengarah tepat kepada sosok Obito di sana. Jari-jari Naruto menekan terlalu erat pada gagang senjatanya. Sehingga membuat senjata itu bergetar dengan sendirinya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tangan Naruto menggenggam terlalu erat senjatanya begitu saja.

Bukan karena sisa peluru yang ia miliki kian menipis. Tapi yang membuat tangan Naruto begitu erat bergetar... Adalah lawan yang sedang ia hadapi. Naruto sungguh tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan seseorang yang seperti Obito. Semua idealisme dan sudut pandang yang dimiliki pria itu tidaklah salah. Obito tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan hanya dengan tuduhan terorisme biologis jika Naruto menyadari arti dari rantai kebencian itu sendiri.

Dunia inilah awal mulanya. Kebusukan Dunia inilah yang menjadi sumber pemicunya. Keangkuhan sisi gelap dari Dunia inilah, Yang telah menciptakan pribadi seseorang yang bernama Obito Uchiha. Karena Dunia inilah... Yang menjadi pusat dari rantai kebencian itu sendiri.

Tangan kirinya pun kini ikut andil dalam menahan senjata yang bergetar. Naruto bersusah payah membidik sosok yang ia kenali sebagai Obito Uchiha menggunakan kedua tangan yang ia miliki. Namun senjata itu masih bergetar tiada henti. Gejolak perasaan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu, Membuat Naruto tidak mampu untuk melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Yaitu... Menembak pelaku dari penyebar teror kehancuran di seluruh sudut Jepang. Menembak seseorang yang bernama Obito Uchiha.

". . . . . . . . ."

Obito melirik suatu lintasan sinar laser pembidik berwarna merah yang terbidik di dadanya. Naruto memang sedang mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Obito. Tetapi Glock-17 milik pemuda berambut kuning itu tidaklah dilengkapi dengan Dot Sigh seperti sinar laser merah pembidik ini.

"Sepertinya... Kali ini Minato telah berhasil menipuku dengan informasi palsu yang ia buat. Benar begitu bukan... Itachi?"

Gumam Obito setelah sebentar melirik sinar laser pembidik yang membidik tepat di organ vitalnya, Lalu mengalihkan tatapan mata datarnya yang merah ke arah jauh di seberang bangku penonton sebelah sana.

Mendengar ucapan pria itu tadi, Membuat Naruto cukup untuk terkejut. Mungkinkah pemilik laser pembidik dan seseorang yang Obito maksud tersebut adalah... Uchiha Itachi, Kakak kandung sahabat baiknya?. Jika memang benar begitu, Ada rasa penasaran dari hati Naruto yang ingin melihat sosok yang menjadi kakak kandung Sasuke itu. Sosok yang sepertinya selalu Sasuke benci. Dan mungkin inilah kesempatan pertamanya untuk bertemu secara langsung seperti apa sosok seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi tersebut.

Namun sayangnya situasi dan kondisi saat ini tidak berpihak pada dirinya. Naruto tidak mungkin menurunkan kewaspadaannya itu dari belasan Licker yang ada di sekelilingnya. Satu kesalahan saja mungkin bisa berakibat sangat fatal bagi dirinya maupun Sona. Karena yang target yang dihadapinya kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sekarang Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan orang yang kelak mampu membinasakan seluruh Dunia. Ditambah lagi, 17 monster yang bermutasi masih setia di genggaman kendalinya saat ini.

'Cihh...!'

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendecih dalam hati. Kecerobohan sekecil apapun tak termaafkan. Naruto harus tetap fokus pada targetnya jika ia masih ingin membawa Sona keluar hidup-hidup dari sini tanpa terluka.

Tetapi... Mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat hebat dari pihak Divisi-3 organisasi rahasia Konoha di sini... Membuat Naruto sedikit merasa tenang. Dirinya tidak lagi sendirian jika dipaksa bertarung melawan monster-monster itu saat situasi telah berubah nanti.

Tidak lama berselang, Ada sebuah suara yang masuk ke Earphone miliknya. Sebuah suara yang tidak lagi asing di gendang telinganya.

"Naruto, Aku menyadari sesuatu yang baru saja kusadari..."

Kata Minato Namikaze yang masuk melalui komunikasi satu arah milik mereka.

"Sejauh yang telah kulihat... Obito hanya bermain-main denganmu di tempat itu. Sejak awal, Obito tidak memiliki niat untuk membunuh siapapun saat kau telah tiba di sana. Tujuannya telah tergagalkan. Dia tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk terus berada di tempat itu. Hal yang kukatakan ini terbukti dari jumlah Licker yang ia gunakan untuk mencoba menyerangmu berbanding dengan seluruh jumlah Licker yang ada di bawah kendalinya."

Lanjut Minato panjang lebar menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang dapat segera dimengerti oleh anaknya.

Mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, Naruto berpikir bahwa hal itu mungkin memang benar. Sejak awal, Obito seperti terlihat tidak memiliki niat untuk membunuhnya di tempat ini. Mengingat hanya 3 dari 20 monster hasil mutasi yang ia gunakan untuk menyerangnya beberapa saat tadi, Jumlah itu nampak terlalu sedikit jika Obito benar-benar ingin menghabisi dirinya bersama dengan Sona di sini.

"Dengan kata lain, Naruto... Saat ini yang coba ia lakukan adalah..."

". . . . . ."

"...Mengulur waktu."

Jawab Naruto yang seolah sudah mengerti dengan apa yang Minato maksud.

"Jawaban yang tepat. Sekarang, Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika telah mengetahui bagaimana rencananya itu berjalan... Naruto?"

Ayahnya memberikan sebuah pertanyaan kepadanya. Tentang seperti apakah langkah yang akan Naruto ambil setelah ini. Mengetahui hal yang coba Obito lakukan untuk lari dari kejaran dirinya yang sudah ditemani Itachi di belakangnya.

Tetapi kenyataannya... Naruto malah terdiam senyap. Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Kini menarik pelatuk senjatanya sudah terasa begitu berat. Hatinya berkecamuk dengan berbagai beban pikiran. Yang ada di bidikannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang telah menghancurkan Konoha. Seseorang yang telah banyak membunuh warga Kota akibat ulahnya. Serta seseorang yang tentunya sudah membuat satu per satu teman di sekitarnya mati begitu tragis. Namun satu hal yang saat ini Naruto ketahui darinya. Obito memiliki mimpi yang tidak seorangpun miliki di Dunia ini.

Sesuatu yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mungkin bisa memikirkannya. Yang ingin Obito wujudkan dari Dunia yang telah penuh oleh banyak kepalsuan ini... Adalah tangan yang saling bertaut dan hati yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Hingga manusia yang telah melupakan betapa berartinya keberadaan orang lain di sampingnya, Akan teringat kembali tentang arti dari sebuah penderitaan. Obito ingin mewujudkan satu hari, Di mana akhirnya manusia dapat mengerti satu sama lain.

Mimpi yang seperti itu... Tidak mungkin pernah terpikirkan di hatinya. Tidak mungkin ada di benak seorang bocah seperti dirinya. Naruto mengakui itu. Mengakui kemurnian hati dari seseorang yang nampak begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan di luarnya. Membuat saat ini dirinya tak mampu berkutik untuk mengambil sebuah pilihan. Membuat Naruto jatuh kedalam kebimbangan yang dalam tak berujung.

Senjata yang digenggamnya bergetar. Pegangannya mulai mengerat. Bidikannya menjadi tak beraturan. Sekali lagi... Naruto tidak pernah menyangka... Bahwa dirinya akan berhadapan dengan orang seperti Obito. Membuatnya begitu teramat kesal saat ia menyadari tak lagi bisa mengambil sebuah keputusan yang benar. Atau sejak awal, Siapakah yang paling benar di antara Obito dan dirinya...?.

Sudah terlalu lama Naruto diam menunjukkan wajah kesal atas ketidakberdayaannya. Membuat seseorang yang muncul secara misterius membidik Obito dari sisi bangku penonton yang lain, Mengambil keputusannya sendiri untuk menggantikan Naruto yang terpaku oleh dilema.

**DARR-DARR-DAARR...!**

Tiga tembakan beruntun dilepaskannya tepat ke arah Obito yang sudah berada pada jangkauan bidikannya. Naruto terkejut ketika ia mendengar semua suara tembakan itu. Itachi telah mengambil pilihannya. Keputusan untuk membunuh Obito di sini sekarang juga.

Tiga peluru tengah melesat merobek kelembaban udara dengan perputarannya. Melaju cepat bagai busur panah yang mengintai targetnya. Terus melesat menuju ke arah Obito yang berada di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan. Hanya terpaku merasakan tiga buah timah panas tengah melesat lewat di atasnya.

**ZRAAASSSHH...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

Yahooo, Minna-san!

Maaf jika memang sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama hanya untuk membaca kelanjutan cerita ini... ( itu kalau emang ada yg nungguin sih :p)

Walau bagaimanapun juga, Author sudah berjuang keras untuk merangkumkan chapter ini setelah sekian lama hiatus dari fanfiction. Dan bisa kembali merangkai fantasi ke dalam sebuah tulisan seperti ini mungkin sudah menjadi sebuah keajaiban tersendiri buat Felix-kun, hehehe...

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya...

Satu per satu kekosongan yang ada di cerita sebelumnya (Everything Has Changed) sedikit demi sedikit akan diungkap di sekuel ini. Yah... Walau tidak semua juga sih... Karna author merasa masih ada beberapa bagian yang kurang...

Untuk para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberikan reviewnya untuk cerita ini, Author ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^^

PS: semoga bisa update cepat untuk chapter yang selanjutnya... Amin.


	15. Because They Are Friends

**'Pernah aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, Saat semua ini telah terjadi...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Apa arti kata dari Dunia...?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Apa arti kata dari manusia...?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Dan apa arti dari kata hidup itu...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Karena akhir-akhir ini... Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah Kota yang dipenuhi oleh kumbangan para mayat hidup...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Because They Are Friends"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 15 : "Karena Mereka Adalah Teman"**

**Genre : Horror, Adventure &amp; Gore**

**Main Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Sakura POV)**

Pernah aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri...

Apa itu Dunia...

Apa itu Manusia...

Dan apa itu hidup...

Tidak ada satupun jawaban yang dapat kutemukan. Semua pertanyaan itu, Tak ada yang pernah terselesaikan. Karena sejauh manapun mataku memandang, Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah mereka yang telah bangkit dari kematian. Ya... Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah sebuah Kota yang dipenuhi oleh kumbangan para mayat hidup.

Aku terlelap lelah...

Terdampar bersama teman-temanku yang masih tersisa di pinggiran Kota yang tak lagi tersentuh oleh manusia. Satu-satunya pilihan yang kurasa tidak buruk juga. Asal selama kami masih tetap bisa untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kedua mataku terpejam...

Aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memberikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran kepalaku. Membuatku merasa begitu nyaman saat terlelap. Membuatku merasa aman di dekatnya. Dan kurasa aku tahu siapa itu.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Teman dekatku saat kami bertiga masih bersekolah bersama dulu. Namun berkat bencana mengerikan yang sempat terjadi, Semuanya hancur berantakan. Bencana yang telah merusak hari-hari indahku sebagai seorang siswi SMA. Yang telah merusak hidupku yang damai dan tentram. Merusak segala apa yang ada dalam kehidupan ini. Dan mungkin saja hari-hari yang lalu, Tak akan pernah bisa kembali utuh seperti semula.

Ngomong-ngomong...

Aku sempat menyebutkan kata tentang kami bertiga. Kedua mataku yang terlelap perlahan terbuka di saat aku ingin melihat seseorang yang aku lihat selain Sasuke. Seseorang yang terlebih dulu masuk dalam kehidupanku sebelum dirinya. Seseorang yang selama ini menjadi teman masa kecilku.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi singkat yang indah. Sejenak menyeka sudut-sudut mata ketika telah menegakkan tubuh yang lelah. Pandanganku masih buram. Aku belum bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas. Namun yang pasti, Aku mengetahui bahwa hari telah berganti. Semenjak kami semua tiba di sini dini hari tadi.

"Ohayou..."

Sebuah suara menyapa. Mengalun lembut di gendang telingaku. Suara yang begitu sangat familiar untuk kudengar.

"Ohayou..."

Jawabku walau mentari masih belum menampakkan sinarnya. Mungkin saat ini masih pukul 3 pagi atau semacamnya. Karena belum ada cahaya yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela gerbong kereta ini.

"Di mana Naruto...?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang asal keluar dari mulutku setelah kedua mata ini tidak dapat menemukan sosok yang aku cari. Meski sempat kebingungan dan penasaran karena belum melihatnya di dalam ruangan ini.

"Dia... Telah pergi..."

Kata Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bisa kupahami. Aku hanya diam menatap dengan mimik wajah yang mengatakan 'Apa maksudmu...?'

"Yang aku tahu... Ada misi yang harus ia lakukan. Datangnya dari sebuah markas yang tersembunyi tidak jauh dari Konoha. Setidaknya itu yang telah kudengar..."

". . . . . . . . ."

Aku masih diam tak bersuara. Namun kini dengan ekspresi wajah yang telah berganti. Ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya. Lengkap dengan alis yang mengernyit.

Misi...?

Markas...?

Omong kosong macam apa yang saat ini sedang Sasuke bicarakan...?

Aku tidak bisa mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang semua hal ini.

Naruto Namikaze...

Siapakah dirinya saat ini...? Maksudku, Semua yang terlihat dari dirinya telah berubah semenjak kami terpisah di dermaga Konoha waktu itu. Ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya kami bertemu kembali di Gunkanjima saat itu, Aku sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Sesuatu yang tak lagi sama seperti yang dulu.

Mungkin ini hanya sebatas pemikiran yang muncul sepintas di dalam kepalaku, Tapi... Mungkin kecurigaanku ini memang benar...

Bahwa teman kecilku itu... Naruto Namikaze, Telah bergabung dengan suatu organisasi yang tak pernah diketahui. Membuatnya menggenggam sesuatu yang besar di genggamannya. Tampak sangat jauh berbeda dari kami dulu yang hanya sekumpulan murid SMA yang selamat mencari tempat harapan di mana kami bisa merasa aman.

Mungkin kecurigaanku selama ini benar. Dan mungkin saja Naruto telah melalui berbagai macam hal yang tidak kami semua ketahui di saat kami telah terpisah dulu.

Aku melirik ke arah guru Kakashi yang santai bersandar di sana. Yang mungkin ada hubungannya dan tahu apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan. Tapi ia masih berada di sini. Guru Kakashi masih ada di sini bersama dengan kami. Dan itu berarti...

"Dia melukan semuanya sendirian...? Apa dia ada di luar sana hanya seorang diri lagi...?!"

Sambil bangkit berdiri sebagai reaksi, Aku bertanya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

Di tempat duduknya, Sasuke membungkuk bisu. Menunduk tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Dirinya terlihat tertekan dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Tak mampu untuk sekedar memberi jawaban.

Kiba dan Hinata tebangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka akibat reaksiku yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan tad. Dan dari sikap yang Sasuke perlihatkan, Kuanggap jawabannya adalah 'Iya...'

Naruto telah pergi seorang diri. Menjalani misi yang tidak kami ketahui seirang diri. Dan mungkin menerjang bahaya yang ada di hadapannya hanya seorang diri. Membuarku berpikir, Apakah saat di dermaga itu, Dirinya juga menahan penderitaan dan rasa sakit hanya seorang diri...?

Aku jatuh kembali ke tempat dudukku. Memegangi kepalaku yang terasa begitu pening saat membayangkan seperti apa saja penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang telah Naruto lalui hingga sampai saat ini.

Naruto telah lakukan banyak hal untuk kami bahkan saat pertama kali bencana ini terjadi. Dirinya selalu berdiri pada posisi paling depan. Seseorang yang memimpin kami untuk dapat keluar dari sekolah kematian itu. Seseorang yang rela jatuh tersungkur hanya untuk selamatkan nyawa orang lain. Seseorang yang paling mengerti tentang arti dari sebuah ikatan yang terjalin dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Bahkan dirinya adalah sosok yang telah membatu kami untuk keluar dari pulau Gunkanjima. Dia selalu datang di saat-saat yang tepat.

Lalu... Apa yang sudah kami lakukan untuknya...?

Kurasa tidak ada...

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara pelan Hinata menyentuh gendang telingaku. Melemparkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa kujawab. Atau sepertinya... Tidak ingin kujawab.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Di mana Naruto? Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya?"

Kini giliran Kiba yang memberondong dengan sejumlah pertanyaan. Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan mereka? Aku tidak tahu.

Mungkin semua ini karena diriku yang telah membuat semuanya menjadi khawatir sekarang. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat. Tidak tahu lagi apai yang harus kujawab. Aku hanya terdiam jatuh dalam berbagai macam penyesalan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri tepat di sampingku yang tengah merenung. Aku cukup terkejut. Kupandang wajah tampan itu dari tempat dudukku.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Kulemparkan pandangan bertanya pada kekasihku. Namun kami berdua hanya bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Tapi saat lebih kuperhatikan lagi arti dari pandangannya itu, Sasuke seakan mengatakan sesuatu padaku melalui ekspresi wajahnya.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja... Percayalah.'

Ia menepuk sebelah pundakku untuk mempertegas arti dari mimik wajahnya tersebut. Yahh... Ia memang selalu punya cara untuk membuatku sedikit tenang. Itulah Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu kukenal.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih kepada Kiba dan Hinata yang masih menunjukkan wajah bertanya mereka. Namun ketika baru saja satu kata Sasuke keluar dari mulutnya, Tiba-tiba Kakashi maju mendekat ke arah kami sembari mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi keatas. Seakan sebagai tanda agar semuanya diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untuk kalian semua."

Kata guru Kakashi yang membuat setiap dari kami semua terdiam. Tak terkecuali untuk Sasuke-kun juga. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Kakashi. Bukankah di saat-saat yang seperti ini dirinyalah yang harus menjawab...? Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan kali ini berbeda dari pemikiran logisku. Dan untuk sekali lagi, Aku membisu ketika mendengar kata-kata guru Kakashi yang selanjutnya.

"Menurut kalian... Siapakah orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto di dalam hati kalian...?"

.

.

.

.

.

**"Because They Are Friends"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 15 : "Karena Mereka Adalah Teman"**

**Genre : Horror, Adventure &amp; Gore**

**(Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa-apaan itu...

Apa ini sebuah lelucon...?

Jika memang iya, Lelucon yang guru Kakashi lontarkan sungguh sangatlah tidak lucu. Tapi, Ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan di dada ini ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Dan mungkin bukan hanya diriku saja yang merasakan suatu kekosongan ini.

Kiba...

Hinata...

Dan bahkan Sasuke-kun sekalipun mungkin merasakan rasa yang sama saat ku tatap wajah diam mereka satu per satu.

'Siapakah Naruto di dalam hati kami...?'

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Tidak bisa berhenti hanya untuk memikirkannya. Kenapa aku terbingung? Semua menjadi tak beraturan. Entah kenapa lidahku keluh untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Yahh... Aku tidak bisa temukan jawabannya. Lalu aku pun berpikir, 'Siapakah diriku ini di dalam hati Naruto...?'

Aku mulai menerka-nerka jawabannya. Semua memori yang telah tersimpan kini kembali terangkat. Bagaimana canda tawanya menemani hari-hari kecilku. Bagaimana figur wajah cerianya selalu menemaniku sebelum Sasuke-kun datang. Cara-caranya untuk mengeluarkan kami dari situasi yang semakin memburuk. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerti diri kami sendiri selain dirinya.

Dia lah, Seseorang yang membentuk utuh jati diri kami kembali setelah dihancurkan oleh keputusasaan. Di mataku... Dirinya adalah sosok sempurna di balik segala kekurangannya. Dan kini aku semakin percaya bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Ia bisa lakukan segalanya. Dan kami semua percaya akan hal itu. Begitupun juga dengan dirinya. Kita hanya perlu percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kemana dan di manapun itu. Perasaan yang saling terhubung dan percaya satu sama lain. Membuatku menemukan jawaban yang kucari. Siapakah Naruto di dalam hati ini...

Tentu saja, Jawabannya adalah...

"Teman!"

"Teman yang bodoh..."

"Teman!"

"Te-Teman..."

Itulah jawaban kami. Jawaban yang datang dari hati kami masing-masing. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun saat mengucapkan kata itu. Semuanya serentak tanpa beban. Kita adalah teman. Kita semua adalah teman. Di Dunia yang telah hancur ini, Itulah satu-satunya yang harus kita pegang dan percayai.

Guru Kakashi menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang terangkat sembari sedikit tersenyum menatap kami. Beserta suara helikopter yang terasa semakin mendekat kemari, Kakashi melangkah berjalan mendekati pintu keluar di sana.

"Tidak peduli apa dan siapa dirinya menjadi saat ini. Kalian hanya perlu percaya kepadanya. Dengan begitu, Kita dapat bertarung dengan kelemahan diri kita sendiri. Dan menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya."

Ucap Kakashi sambil membuka pintu gerbong kereta ini.

**WUUUUZZZHHH...**

Angin menderu masuk ke dalam. Menyapu setiap wajah lelah kami semua. Aku menutupi sebagian wajahku dengan sebelah tangan karena angin dingin yang menerpa. Kami mendekat dan berdiri di belakang tubuh tegap guru Kakashi. Menatap sebuah helikopter yang datang mendekat kemari dari arah di mana matahari terbit. Beserta segerombolan mayat hidup yang mengikuti di bawahnya.

"Saat ini Naruto punya perangnya sendiri. Dan kita juga memiliki perang kita sendiri di sini."

Lanjut guru Kakashi yang telah menarik sebilah pisau belati tajam dari sarungnya.

Helikopter tersebut terbang mendekat ke arah kami. Yang dapat dipastikan itu adalah jemputan yang sudah kami tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Dan sekarang, Yang kami harus lakukan hanyalah membersihkan mereka para mayat hidup yang akan mengganggu dan menghalangi.

Dan untuk Naruto...

Di manapun kau berada saat ini...

Berjuanglah, Dan kembalilah dengan selamat. Karena di sini kami akan selalu setia menunggumu untuk kembali.

**(Sakura POV End...)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DARR-DARR-DAARR...!**

Tiga tembakan beruntun dilepaskannya tepat ke arah Obito yang sudah berada pada jangkauan bidikannya. Naruto terkejut ketika ia mendengar semua suara tembakan itu. Itachi telah mengambil pilihannya. Keputusan untuk membunuh Obito di sini sekarang juga.

Tiga peluru tengah melesat merobek kelembaban udara dengan perputarannya. Melaju cepat bagai busur panah yang mengintai targetnya. Terus melesat menuju ke arah Obito yang berada di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan. Hanya terpaku merasakan tiga buah timah panas tengah melesat lewat di atasnya.

**ZRAAASSSHH...**

Darah terciprat keluar, Kala ketiga peluru tersebut menembus tepat di kepala Licker yang melompat ke arah tuannya berada. Obito menggerakkan pion-pion miliknya dengan tepat waktu sebelum peluru milik Itachi itu menghabisi dirinya di tempat ini.

**BRUUKKHH...**

Licker itu jatuh terkapar tak jauh dari tempat Obito berdiri. Mati mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima tembakan tersebut. Bukan karena insting mereka. Namun kelihaian seorang Uchiha Obito yang mampu menggerakkan para bonekanya bagai berdiri di atas panggung drama.

Bunyi bising suara sebuah helikopter menyelinap masuk ke arena berdarah ini. Membuat Obito mencabut FlashDisk yang masih tertancap di Port Laptop miliknya.

"Maaf, Tapi permainan ini kita tunda sejenak."

Ucap Obito sembari mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Lirik matanya tertuju menatap sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang ada di bawah sana.

"Senang bertemu dan berbicara banyak hal denganmu... Naruto."

Lanjutnya lagi kemudian.

Kedua alis Naruto mengernyit. Menerka arti dan makna apa yang baru saja Obito ucapkan. Dan dari sinilah Naruto mengerti apa yang pria itu maksud.

**'Dengan kata lain, Naruto... Saat ini yang coba ia lakukan adalah...'**

Sejenak pemuda itu kembali teringat akan kata-kata Ayahnya. Namun sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

"...?!"

Kedua mata Naruto yang saat ini berbeda warna terbuka lebar ketika Obito menjentikkan jarinya keras di udara. Dengan tanda itu, Seluruh monster mutasi ganas di tempat ini lansung bergerak secara bersamaan. Serentak mereka melompat tinggi-tinggi untuk menyerang Naruto dan Sona Sitri yang sudah tidak lagi berdaya.

Skakmat!

Peluh di pelipisnya mengalir lalu menetes di bawah dagu di antara dinginnya suhu udara. Karena melihat begitu banyaknya Licker yang akan menyerang dirinya dan Sona di waktu yang bersamaan. Tenaganya sudah hampir habis. Hanya satu sisa peluru yang ia miliki.

Tamat sudah...

Naruto telah mati langkah. Ia kalah dari permainan Obito. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya dapat terpaku melihat mereka para monster di udara dengan cakar-cakar tajam. Siap mencabik tubuhnya yang tak lagi berdaya.

". . . . -TO!"

Kedua tangan Naruto jatuh. Genggaman pada Glock-17 miliknya melemas. Senjata itu merosot dan lepas dari jari-jarinya. Mata merah rusak yang bermutasi kini kembali membiru seperti sedia kala. Dan kedua manik indah itu pun perlahan tertutup.

". . . . . .-RUTO!"

Yang rasakan saat ini adalah...

Tidak ada... Dirinya tidak merasakan apapun. Hatinya kosong dan hampa. Ditelan oleh kekalahan. Kembali terikat oleh rantai keputusasaan. Tangan kanannya telah menyerah untuk terus menggenggam senjatanya. Sehingga ujung moncong Glock-17 pemberian Ayah Hinata untuknya tersebut, Meluncur jatuh membentur lantai stadion. Di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto telah jatuh dari kegelapan yang mengekang.

Namun, Ketika ia telah pasrah akan segalanya, Gendang telinga itu mendengar sebuah alunan kata-kata yang merdu terngiang.

**'Di manapun kau berada saat ini... Berjuanglah, Dan kembalilah dengan selamat. Karena di sini kami akan selalu setia menunggumu untuk kembali...'**

Suara itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Membuka kedua matanya di dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

'Minna...'

Gumamnya pelan seorang diri di dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Lalu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorong punggungnya ke atas. Ketika ia melirik ke bawah, Ia melihat tangan-tangan para sahabatnya memberikan sebuah dorongan. Ia juga melihat Hiashi, Chouji, dan Anko ada di sana. Yang tersenyum lembut untuknya.

'Berjuanglah... Namikaze-kun'

Kata Anko dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Manik biru itu terbuka lebar dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang mengalir keluar. Semua orang yang telah ada dan telah ia simpan di hatinya, Muncul memberikan tangan mereka. Mendorong punggung Naruto untuk membuatnya kembali ke permukaan sana. Semakin lama, Naruto terangkat semakin cepat menuju ke arah cahaya di sana. Pelupuk matanya sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata yang terhempas.

**'Minna. . . . . Arigatou. . . '**

"NARUTOOOO!"

Gendang telinganya mendengar serak teriakan Sona yang telah mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Yang berulang kali coba memanggil namanya itu.

**CRRAAACKK...!**

Rantai keputusasaan yang membelenggunya rusak dan pecah.

Kini kedua mata biru Naruto terbuka lebar-lebar setelah ia dapat keluar dan terbebas dari alam bawah sadarnya. Menatap ke arah para Licker ganas di udara yang sudah siap mencabik-cabik dirinya.

"KEJAR DIA, NARUTOOO...!"

Teriak Itachi yang kini sudah menggenggam dua Desert Eagle di kedua tangannya. Membidik setiap monster yang ada di sana.

**ZRRUUUTTT...**

Mata kanan Naruto dengan cepat berubah dan kembali bermutasi. Semua kekuatan yang saat ini ia genggam, Adalah kekuatan terakhir yang dipinjamkan kepadanya oleh orang-orang yang sudah terukir abadi di hatinya.

Glock-17 yang membentur di dasar lantai dan sedikit memantul itu ia cungkil kembali menggunakan ujung sepatunya. Sehingga senjata yang telah terjatuh tersebut, Kini kembali ke genggamannya. Tidak ada yang dapat menyamai kecepatan Naruto saat ini. Bahkan untuk para Licker tersebut.

Dengan segenap kekuatan terakhir yang ia dapatkan dari ikatan para sahabatnya, Naruto melaju cepat melewati para monster yang saat ini bagai bergerak sangat lambat. Mengejar sosok Obito yang telah menghilang, Ia percayakan nyawa Sona pada Itachi yang ada di belakang sana.

Setiap inchi gerak langkah kakinya, Naruto melewati satu per satu Licker yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Detik waktu bagai bergerak lambat. Hanya dirinya yang bergerak bebas menembus batas!

Pemuda itu melompat tinggi di udara. Helai demi helai rambut rancung kuning itu bergoyang, Bersamaan dengan lepasnya suara tembakan dari moncong kedua senjata milik Itachi. Dengan tatapan tajam dan kecepan yang sangat mengerikan, Naruto berlari melewati setiap anak tangga bangku penonton. Hingga ujung sepatunya menyentuh anak tangga yang terakhir, Naruto melihat sosok Obito di ujung lorong panjang sana.

'Tidak akan-...'

Kedua mata mereka kini kembali bertemu dalam satu tatapan. Dua mata merah semerah darah milik Obito, dan dua mata yang berbeda warna milik Naruto.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan-...'

Di luar sana, Obito mengangkat kembali satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Lalu sebuah tangga dari helikopter yang lewat tepat di atas Obito menyambar tangannya tersebut.

Lorong ini serasa begitu panjang untuk di lalui. Dan tubuh Obito telah terangkat sepenuhnya dari balkon stadion oleh bantuan helikopter itu. Tetapi perjuangan Naruto masih belum berakhir sampai di sini. Dirinya masih belum mau menyerah. Ia masih melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Naruto telah menembus batasnya sebagai seorang manusia!

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU LARI DARI SINI BRENGSEEEKKK...!"

Ujung sepatu kirinya mengerem keras ketika dirinya sudah mencapai ujung dari lorong itu dan berada di luar balkon stadion. Naruto menggenggam begitu erat Glock-17 miliknya. Ini adalah yang terakhir. Naruto mengerahkan seluruh sisa kekuatannya yang ada untuk menghempaskan satu peluru miliknya yang tersisa.

Bagai seperti seorang pemain Baseball yang memukul bola menggunakan satu tangan, Naruto membanting tangan kanannya ke kiri dan menarik pelatuk itu dengan sangat keras.

**DAAARRRR...!**

Sebuah peluru terlontar keluar dan berputar begitu ganas. Melesat sangat cepat menembus udara yang dingin. Laju peluru yang ganas tersebut tidak bisa diprediksi dengan mata telanjang. Karena peluru Naruto itu tidak bergerak lurus pada lintasannya. Melainkan berkelok membentuk sudut derajat!

'Maju...!'

Teriak Naruto dalam hati memperhatikan lesatan peluru terakhirnya itu dengan mata kanannya yang terfokus. Sudut pelupuk matanya mengeluarkan darah dan mengalir kebawah. Tiba-tiba secara bersamaan peluru liar miliknya yang telah ia tembakkan berkelok arah menuju tepat di titik buta Obito. Yaitu, Di samping kiri kepalanya.

Naruto sudah terlampau jauh melewati batasnya. Hanya ini yang tersisa. Tak akan pernah ada manusia yang bisa lepas dari lesatan peluru ganasnya tersebut. Tidak bila itu adalah Obito.

**DAAAARRR!**

Suara tembakan yang kedua terdengar.

**CRRAAACCKKK...**

Naruto termangu ketika rambutnya bergoyang dan pipi kirinya berdarah tergores oleh sesuatu. Peluru yang ia tembakkan tadi terlempar kembali ke arahnya dan membentur ke dinding stadion hingga tercipta retakkan parah di sana.

Tangan kiri Obito sudah terjulur ke samping dengan sebuah senjata di genggamannya. Berhasil mengembalikan peluru ganas yang Naruto lesatkan tadi dengan menghantamkan peluru miliknya sendiri. Masih ada sisa percikan api yang terlihat di udara sesaat setelah kedua peluru itu saling beradu.

Kedua mata Naruto masih tak berketip menatap Obito. Yang bahkan dengan bantuan fokus mata kanannya yang bermutasi, Naruto masih tak mampu melihat gerak tangan Obito yang mengeluarkan sekaligus menembakkan senjatanya itu. Inikah kekuatan dari musuh Dunia...?

"Jangan lupakan fakta, Bahwa kita berdua memiliki mata yang sama... Naruto."

Helikopter di sana semakin terbang menjauh, Bersama Obito yang ikut di bawahnya. Mereka semakin mengecil di telan oleh kejauhan. Naruto terhuyung kebelakang dengan punggung yang menabrak dinding. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat dengan pundak yang bergetar.

**BRRAAAKKHH...!**

Naruto menghantam dinding di sampingnya sebelum ia jatuh terduduk di bawah kehabisan tenaga. Beberapa puing retakan di dinding jatuh akibat hantaman tangan kirinya. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah. Sehingga kini Naruto hanya diam membisu, Menatap senjatanya sendiri.

Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat pandangannya teralih. Ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di kegelapan di atas atap-atap gedung di sana. Seseorang yang berlari di dalam bayangan. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa sosok itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi, Naruto tertawa kecut di balik wajah lelahnya.

'Jadi ini bayangan yang dimiliki Divisi ke-3...'

Gumam Naruto dalam hati memperhatikan Itachi yang berlari melompati tiap-tiap gedung tinggi di balik kegelapan. Orang itu sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk terus mengejar Obito walau mereka sudah hilang dari pandangan mata. Ayah selalu memiliki orang-orang yang hebat di sampingnya. Pikir Naruto.

'Kusoo... Seluruh bagian tubuhku terasa hancur berkeping-keping...'

Ungkapnya sekali lagi dalam hati sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tergeletak tak berdaya seperti ini di luar balkon stadion.

Tiba-tiba secerca cahaya menerpa sebagian wajahnya. Naruto menutupi terpaan cahaya itu menggunakan tangan kirinya yang lusuh.

'Ahh... Mentari pun sepertinya juga sedang menertawakanku kali ini...'

Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan dinding di belakangnya. Jika Itachi sudah pergi dari tempat ini, Maka sekarang Sona pasti kesepian di dalam sana. Begitulah pikir Naruto yang sedikit konyol.

'Aku harus kembali untuk menemaninya... Mungkin saja aku akan dapatkan satu atau dua ciuman darinya nanti.'

Naruto melangkah terhuyung-huyung di sepanjang lorong itu. Dengan hanya dinding yang membantunya untuk tetap berdiri. Kedua kakinya tak terlihat untuk sekedar berhenti bergetar. Pandangannya mulai merabun. Batas jarak pandang matanya kini tak lebih dari sepuluh meter saja. Naruto merasa sudah jadi kakek-kakek sekarang. Tak henti-hentinya ia menertawakan keadaannya sendiri saat ini.

Sedikit lagi adalah akhir dari lorong koridor panjang ini. Tapi ia merasa bahwa kedua kaki miliknya tak mampu untuk membawanya lebih jauh lagi. Naruto sudah berada dalam ambang batasnya sebagai manusia.

'Kusoo...'

Lagi-lagi dirinya mendengus dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil. Ia benar-benar tak kuat lagi. Sejenak ia berhenti dan tetap berdiri bersandar di dinding. Dengan pandangan mata yang sudah kabur, Naruto memperhatikan ujung lorong yang sudah dekat di sana. Seseorang muncul dan berlari menerjang ke arahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

'Ahh... Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Sona.'

Gumam Naruto sendiri yang sangat mengenali sosok itu walau dirinya sendiri tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi sayangnya pemuda itu benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang beban tubuhnya.

"Naruto...!"

Teriak Sona dan berlari menangkap tubuh lemah pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sona membawa kembali pisau belati Naruto yang tertancap pada salah satu kepala Licker yang ada di belakang sana.

"Kumohon, Tetaplah bersamaku-..."

Ucap Sona yang memeluk erat tubuh pemuda tersebut sambil menangis sendu. Tidak kuasa melihat kondisi Naruto yang berantakan dan menutup mata.

"Kumohon... Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini Naruto... Kumohon... Aku tidak ingin sedirian lagi... Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa dirimu di Dunia ini..."

Gadis itu semakin erat mendekap tubuh Naruto. Air matanya sudah banyak berlinang. Tidak ingin Naruto meninggalkan dirinya dengan seperti ini di Kota yang telah mati. Sudah banyak hal sulit yang ia lalui, Dan berharap suatu saat dapat bertemu kembali dengannya. Sudah cukup hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika ia berpikir telah kehilangan Naruto saat di dermaga dahulu. Sona tak ingin merasakan rasa yang sangat menyakitkan itu lagi. Rasa yang benar-benar sangat sakit.

Di sela peluk dan tangisnya, Sona merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam jemari-jemari tangannya yang memegang pisau belati milik Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal..."

Kedua mata Sona terbuka lebar-lebar sesaat setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar.

"Apakah aku... Sudah berada di Surga..."

Tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih.

Pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya yang sayup. Lalu mendongak memandang paras wajah Sona yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Di saat itulah pandangan kedua mata mereka saling bertemu kembali.

"Na-... Naru-..."

Sona tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Karena tak mampu untuk membendung rasa senang yang ada di dadanya. Air mata itu semakin berlinang deras. Mendapati sosok yang ia rindukan masihlah hidup dalam pelukannya. Dan ia pun semakin mendekap pemuda tersebut dengan eratnya.

"Ternyata dipeluk oleh wanitu sangat menyakitkan rasanya... Tulangku serasa ingin rontok berhamburan..."

Ucap Naruto sembari tertawa kecil dengan kalimat konyolnya.

". . . . . . .Baka."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang melelahkan akhirnya berganti. Sang mentari masih malu-malu menunjukkan sinar eloknya untuk menerangi Dunia yang kejam ini. Di bawah ufuk pagi yang dingin, Sepasang remaja keluar dari stadion yang menjadi arena kematian mereka. Kaki mereka menapak di atas tanah dan berhenti untuk sejenak menikmati siraman cahaya indah matahari pagi.

"Aku mau ramen..."

Ucap pemuda berambut kuning yang tubuhnya di topang oleh gadis berambut sebahu di sampingnya.

"Diamlah." Jawab gadis manis itu dengan sedikit ketus.

Mereka berdua berhenti dan berdiri tepat di depan gelanggang olahraga Konoha yang telah usang tak terpakai. Menatap para Zombie yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kapan semua ini akan berakhir..."

Sona bertanya yang entah kepada siapa saat menatap para mayat hidup di sekitar mereka. Dan entah siapa yang mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Seorang wanita kumuh berlumuran darah dengan wajah yang menyeramkan berlari ke arah pasangan itu. Namun mereka berdua tetap diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menatap bagaimana wanita tersebut berlari mendekati mereka tanpa melakukan apapun. Sudah terlampau lelah tubuh mereka berdua untuk bertarung. Dan diam satu-satunya pilihan yang mereka berdua miliki.

**jenDAAAAARRR...**

Suara tembakan yang menggelegar terdengar dari sudut yang jauh. Seketika wanita yang ingin menyerang mereka itu terhempas jatuh menyusur keras ke tanah dengan lubang menganga di kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum setelah ia tahu milik siapa suara senapan mematikan itu.

Denging mesin helikopter yang begitu berisik terdengar sampai ke gendang telinga mereka. Hembusan angin yang tersapu oleh baling-baling menghempaskan segala apa yang ada di dekatnya. Sebuah helikopter milik Organisasi rahasia Konoha telah tiba dan mendarat di hadapan mereka berdua.

**CEKREELK...**

Dari dalam heli tersebut, Seorang pemuda berambut Raven mengokang kembali senapan miliknya agar selongsong yang kosong dapat terlontar keluar dan terganti oleh selongsong yang baru.

Sona beserta Naruto yang ada di sampingnya melangkah mendekati helikopter tersebut. Kiba, Hinata, dan Sakura mengulurkan tangan mereka kepada kedua pasangan yang terlihat berantakan ini. Termasuk juga Sasuke yang mengulurkan kepalan tinjunya kepada sosok sahabat kuningnya.

"Tadaima..."

Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya untuk mereka berdua. Sona dan Naruto pun tersenyum pada sambutan hangat ini. Terutama untuk diri Naruto yang saat ini beradu tatapan dengan sang Uchiha muda itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke arah Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya, Kepalan tinju mereka saling terhubung satu sama lain.

". . . . . .Okaeri."

.

.

.

**"Because They Are Friends"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 15 : "Karena Mereka Adalah Teman"**

**Genre : Horror, Adventure &amp; Gore**

**(Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei)**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**


	16. Because They Are Friends (part - 2)

Elok cahaya sang penguasa pagi menyilaukan kedua manik birunya. Baling-baling terus berputar merdu mengalun melalui gendang telinga. Ia tak percaya bahwa dirinya masih bisa menikmati indahnya siraman sinar sang surya setelah semua apa yang ia lalui. Betapa ia merasa beruntung, Dapat nikmati saat-saat singkat yang begitu berharga ini bersama dengan seluruh teman-temannya yang tersisa.

Kedua manik indah sebiru lautan itu tak sedikitpun memalingkan pandangannya menatap langit di sana. Ia lalu tersenyum singkat, Kepada paras sang surya yang semakin meninggi ke atas. Benar-benar rasa yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Coba menikmati saat-saat yang tentram ini selama yang ia bisa.

"Kita hampir sampai di titik pertemuan."

Ucap sang pilot yang mengendalikan helikopter ini.

Sejenak Naruto alihkan pandangannya menatap ke bawah sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat dari sang pilot. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Memandang sebuah bandara yang sudah tak lagi berfungsi akibat bencana mengerikan ini. Bandara yang ramai oleh kerumunan para personel organisasi rahasia Konoha. Beserta para pengungsi dan para tentara yang masih tersisa.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatap mata. Tiga sahabat yang saling menunjukkan senyum lega mereka satu sama lain.

"Kita berhasil..."

Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya... Kita berhasil."

Jawab Sakura dengan raut wajah gembira, Melepas seluruh beban di pundaknya.

"Akhir yang tidak buruk juga..."

Ungkap Sasuke paling belakang memberikan jawabannya.

Naruto berpaling, Dan kini menatap ke arah Kiba, Hinata, dan tentunya juga, Sona. Memandang raut wajah mereka yang nampak begitu lelah dengan semua yang telah mereka lalui. Segala duka yang telah mereka lewati. Dan segala penderitaan yang tidak pernah mereka hindari.

"Kita telah lalui begitu banyak hal. Kita semua sudah berjuang keras untuk bisa sampai ke sini, Ya kan..."

Ucap pemuda itu kepada mereka.

"Kau benar. Kita sudah merasakan rasa sakit hanya untuk mencari apa yang selalu kita cari semenjak hari itu dimulai. Dan kini kita telah menemukannya."

Kata Kiba membalas kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan.

Hinata menyeka kecil setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasakan rasa lega yang luar biasa di hatinya. Bersama teman-temannya, Ia telah melalui berbagai macam hal yang akan menjadi satu kenangan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan sampai seumur hidupnya. Membuat Hinata tak kuasa untuk menahan titik demi titik air mata yang mengalir keluar.

Sona hanya bisa melihat bandara itu dari sudut pandang yang tidak begitu tepat. Karena ia duduk di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Kakashi. Namun meski begitu, Dirinya tetap merasakan rasa tentram dan damai untuk sesaat. Rasa yang tidak bisa ia rasakan ketika berada di jalanan Kota Konoha yang gelap dan penuh dengan para mayat hidup yang kelaparan. Sesuatu yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Di mana ia dan teman-temannya, Akhirnya dapat menemukan tempat harapan bagi mereka.

'Entah mengapa... Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatiku.'

Gumam Sona sendiri dari dalam hati. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Sesuatu yang menurutnya kurang. Tetapi Sona tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya itu. Membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati saat-saat paling mententramkan ini berlama-lama dengan semua teman-temannya.

Helikopter yang mereka tumpangi semakin mengurangi ketinggian dan terus turun ke bawah dengan laju yang statis. Beberapa personel bersenjata lengkap menghampiri setelah kaki heli menyentuh permukaan aspal landasan terbang pesawat. Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Sona, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan tentu juga sang pemeran utama dalam rentetan misi penyelamatan ini, Namikaze Naruto, Disambut begitu hangat oleh beberapa personel Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit dari segala Divisi atas kedatangan mereka bertujuh.

"Otsukaresama!"

"Selamat datang kembali, Namikaze-kun."

"Kerja bagus nak!"

"Aku melihat semua perjuanganmu melalui monitor. Kau telah berjuang begitu keras. Kami senang kau bisa kembali di sini dengan selamat."

"Perjuangan yang luar biasa. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Namikaze-kun!"

"Kau sungguh membuatku terkejut Boy... Otsukare!"

Beberapa sambutan dan pujian terlontar untuknya. Untuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang saat ini tengah ditopang oleh sahabat Uchiha-nya. Telah berhasil membawa teman-temannya yang tersisa dari kejamnya Dunia di luar sana.

Decak kagum diperlihatkan oleh mereka yang tahu bagaimana cara Naruto berjuang untuk para sahabatnya. Khususnya untuk Divisi Intelejensi yang telah menyaksikan secara detil semua kerja keras Naruto.

"Nona muda, Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan pergi ke ruang pemeriksaan nanti bersama teman-temanku."

Jawab Sona Sitri kepada salah seorang personel , Yang saat ini butuh bantuan Sakura untuk berjalan.

Hinata menatap punggung Naruto dari belakang. Menatap seorang pemuda yang selalu menjadi inspirasinya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pendangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Namun, Satu hal pasti yang dapat ia rasakan. Hinata senang bisa kembali menatap punggung Naruto dari kejauhan. Ya... Hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

"Tiba-tiba saja kau jadi sangat populer ya..."

Bisik Sasuke yang masih menopang tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda kuning itu hanya memejamkan kedua mata indahnya yang sayup dan sedikit tersenyum lega.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat mereka mengatakan semuanya. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu..."

Ungkap Naruto pelan sembari tersenyum. Melihat sahabat terbaiknya ini yang sudah tidak berdaya, Membuat sudut bibir Sasuke juga tertarik untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Heh... Kau ini sama sekali tidak keren."

Ucap Sasuke meledek.

Sakura dan Sona menghampiri kedua pemuda yang ada di sana. Mendekati sang pahlawan yang sudah kelelahan. Sasuke dan Naruto pun juga merasakan kehadiran mereka. Membuatnya berbalik badak ke belakang.

Sona melepaskan diri dari Haruno Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Sepasang iris merah muda dan biru itu kini kembali bertemu. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Saling menatap dalam satu sama lain.

"Naruto... Sebenarnya... Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."

Ungkap gadis berkacamata tersebut dangan nada yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Ia memegang siku tangannya sendiri sambil memandang ke arah lain. Mencoba untuk menelusuri seluruh wilayah yang sangat luas ini. Kedua matanya menatap satu per satu para pengungsi yang berhasil selamat dari kejauhan. Mencoba untuk menemukan sosok yang sedang ia cari.

"Sebenarnya... Di mana mereka..."

Tanyanya dengan nada pelan, Namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh teman-temannya. Termasuk juga Naruto, Yang saat itu ada tepat di depan gadis tersebut.

**'Akhirnya... Tiba saat di mana ia akan menanyakan hal ini... Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kupendam sendiri bersama yang lain. Diriku pun ingin mengatakannya, Sona. Tapi aku selalu menunggu saat dirimu menanyakannya langsung... Pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk kujawab dengan kata-kata...'**

Sona berulang kali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Tetapi kembali... Tidak seorangpun yang cocok dengan sosok yang sedang ia cari.

"Sedari tadi aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya. Sebenarnya, Di mana mereka berdua... Di mana Chouji dan Anko-sensei berada..."

Pertanyaan telah lengkap terlontar. Hati Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke bagai tertampar keras oleh pertanyaan Sona. Yang mana gadis berkacamata tersebut hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada siku tangannya sendiri. Ada sesuatu kekhawatiran yang muncul ketika ia berhasil mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi ingin ia pertanyakan.

Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, Dan memberi ruang untuk sahabat kuningnya itu. Entah kenapa, Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun. Lidahnya keluh... Tak dapat melakukan apapun mengenai hal ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah, Menyerahkan semuanya kepada Naruto. Sasuke percaya hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya.

Tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka setelahnya. Semua hanya ditelan oleh senyap. Merasa bahwa ada yang sedikit aneh dari tingkah mereka, Sona pun memutuskan untuk mengembalikan arah pandangannya kepada Naruto. Namun alangkah terkejutnya diri Sona saat ia melihat sebuah uluran tangan yang terulur kepadanya.

Sona tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto. Karena bukan sebuah jawaban yang ia terima. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah uluran tangan pemuda berambut kuning itu tertuju hanya kepada dirinya.

Dengan tatapan yang tidak mengerti, Perlahan Sona pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Mencoba menerima uluran yang Naruto berikan untuknya. Di tempat ini... Di markas baru ini... Kedua tangan mereka kini saling bersentuhan. Sungguh tidak bisa ia mengerti semua arti dari apa yang coba Naruto lakukan. Tetapi setelahnya, Kedua manik indah milik Sona dibuat terbuka lebar.

**SEEETTT...**

Naruto menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangat. Naruto memeluk Sona dengan lembut. Lalu Mendekapnya begitu dalam. Bagai tak ingin melepaskannya.

Sona tidak tahu apapun. Yang dapat ia rasakan, Hanyalah sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang ia sayangi. Sona tak berkutik dibuatnya. Hanya sedikit terkejut sebelum Naruto membisikkan sepatah kata.

"Sona... Maafkan aku..."

Angin sepoi berhembus menerpa mereka. Menerbangkan tiap helai rambut hitam Sona yang memperlihatkan raut ambigu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. . . . . . . Maafkan aku. . . . . ."

Pundak Naruto bergetar...

Pelukannya semakin mengerat...

Suaranya semakin serak terdengar...

Hanya dua kata itu yang terus menerus terdengar di gendang telinga Sona. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya dua kata itu saja. Ungkapan maaf yang berulang kali Naruto bisikkan di telinganya. Ungkapan maaf yang tulus keluar dari lubuk hati seorang pahlawan.

Entah mengapa... Tetapi semakin banyak Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf... Semakin kedua matanya memanas tanpa sebab. Lidah Sona keluh untuk berkata-kata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri yang bergetar. Hatinya serasa teriris dan tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang, Ketika kini ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu mengucap maaf. Sona tak bergeming sedikitpun darinya. Karena tanpa ia sadari, Tetes demi tetes air mata sudah turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Sona menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis... Tak mampu lagi menahan derasnya air mata yang berlinang keluar. Ia telah kehilangan kedua sosok yang berharga baginya. Membuat hatinya kembali hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto tidak berhenti untuk mengucap kata maaf itu. Hanya inilah yang bisa ia ungkapkan untuk gadis itu. Bukan rangkaian kata-kata... Melainkan hanya air mata yang mampu ceritakan betapa pedih kisah yang telah ia lalui selama ini.

Sakura sudah tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu. Ia mendekat dan memberikan pelukannya untuk mereka berdua. Hal yang sama juga Sasuke lakukan. Perlahan Kiba dan Hinata ikut dalam ungkapan kesedihan mereka. Mengenang kembali dua sosok rekan, teman, sekaligus sahabat yang sudah berjuang bersama-sama dengan mereka untuk bertahan dari kengerian Neraka ini.

**'Aku menyesal... Sangat menyesalinya... Maafkan aku, Teman-teman...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Because They Are Friends"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 16 : "Karena Mereka Adalah Teman"**

**(Part - 2)**

**Genre : Horror, Adventure &amp; Gore**

**Main Cast : Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.**

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil Van hitam mengkilap nampak mendekati jalur masuk pintu utara bandara yang saat ini sudah diduduki oleh Organisasi rahasia Kota Konoha. Ada dua orang bersenjata lengkap dan beratribut khas Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit yang menumpang di atas atapnya. Melaju dengan kecepatan statis sebelum berbelok dan berhenti tepat di depan dua personel yang bertugas untuk menjaga pintu masuk. Dua orang di atasnya pun turun dari atap mobil dan langsung membuka pintu sampingnya.

**ZRRREEEEKK...**

Bunyi pintu geser Van hitam tersebut ketika terbuka lebar-lebar. Lalu keluarlah segerombolan orang-orang yang berhasil dibawa dari sebuah Mall di tengah Kota. Mereka adalah para warga yang masih bertahan hidup dari wabah pandemik ini. Semuanya langsung digiring untuk masuk ke dalam dan melakukan pengecekkan untuk mencegah penularan Virus misterius nan mematikan yang mungkin saja dapat membahayakan para pengungsi yang lain.

Dua personel penja langsung memberi kode hormat ketika seseorang pria tinggi tegap berambut hitam kecoklatan turun dari kursi kemudi.

"Senang melihat anda kembali dengan selamat, Kapten!"

Ucap mereka kepada sosok pria yang sangat mereka hormati tersebut.

"Jangan sampai lengah. Kita telah lalui hari-hari yang terburuk dalam sepanjang sejarah A.N.B.U. pintu masuk ini, Kuserahkan pada kalian."

Jawab Hashirama, Sosok Kapten yang penuh dengan karisma dan wibawa.

"Siap!"

Hashirama melangkah meneteng Sub-Machine Gun P90 miliknya yang telah kosong kehabisan peluru. Tanda bahwa dirinya telah berjuang keras dalam misi-misinya di luar sana. Saat ia akan menuju ke lapangan lepas landas bandara, Seseorang datang mendekat untuk memberi sapa.

"Akhirnya kau sampai di sini. Syukurlah jika kau tidak terluka."

Kata seorang pria paruh baya yang berumur sama dengan Hashirama. Tinggi tubuh mereka pun hampir serupa. Hanya ramput kuning rancungnya yang menjadi pembeda dirinya dengan Hashirama.

"Minato... Maaf, Aku begitu bodoh membiarkan orangmu yang menjemput timku tergigit di sana. Dia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan peluru yang tersisa dari senjataku. Aku sebagai Kapten Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit mengakui tindakannya dengan segala hormat. Sekali lagi... Maafkan aku..."

Ucap Hashirama penuh dengan penyesalan, Ketika dirinya tidak bisa melindungi orang yang Minato Namikaze kirim untuk menjemput timnya.

Untuk sesaat, Minato terdiam saat dirinya telah mendengar kabar buruk yang telah sahabatnya sampaikan. Ada rasa kehilangan yang Minato rasakan di hatinya. Seorang bawahannya yang begitu loyal terhadapnya gagal kembali dengan selamat. Setelah sesaat terdiam hening, Tiba-tiba Minato menepuk pundak seseorang yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku senang telah mendengar bahwa dia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sampai saat terakhirnya."

Ungkap Minato dengan bijaksana. Berharap bahwa Hashirama tidak terlalu menyesali semua yang telah terjadi.

"Terkadang... Pengorbanan tidak akan bisa terhindarkan untuk mencapai keberhasilan. Kita sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan personel karena semua misi ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mengenang mereka yang telah gugur di dalam hati dan terus melangkah maju. Hashirama, Kita harus selesaikan semua ini apapun yang terjadi, Agar pengorbanan mereka tidak terbuang sia-sia."

Lanjut pria berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ada satu hal yang sebenarnya ingin kusampaikan padamu saat sudah tiba di sini."

"Satu hal...?"

Tanya Hashirama sedikit penasaran.

"Naruto telah berhasil membawa putrimu kemari."

Jawab Minato saat memberikan sebuah kabar gembira kepada sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Hashirama hanya diam termenung. Masih belum bisa mencerna dengan benar apa yang telah Minato sampaikan.

"A-... Apa...?"

"Kubilang, Putraku berhasil membawa Sona kemari. Naruto telah berhasil melaksanakan semua misi yang sudah kau berikan padanya."

Sahut Minato mengulangi kalimatnya dengan sangat jelas. Tetapi Hashirama masih tetap diam dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dirinya tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa di depan sahabat baiknya itu. Dengan hanya melihatnya, Minato mengerti apa yang saat ini Hashirama rasakan. Ia sangat mengerti, Karena bagaimanapun, Minato juga seorang Ayah sama seperti Hashirama.

"Karena terlalu sibuk membicarakan rencana apa yang akan kita ambil ke depan dengan Tuan Presiden dan para pemimpin yang lain, Aku sampai tidak bisa memberi sambutan selamat datang kepada mereka. Kemarilah... Akan kutunjukkan jalan menuju ke ruangan mereka. Karena saat ini aku pun ingin menjenguk putraku."

Kata Minato saat dirinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hashirama yang masih diam mematung atas keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Pemeriksaan selesai. Kalian dinyatakan bersih. Kalian bisa turun ke tempat di mana para pengungsi yang lain berkumpul. Mungkin kalian ingin mencari keluarga atau orang-orang yang ingin kalian temui."

Seorang suster membersihkan meja kerjanya dari lembar-lembar kertas hasil pemeriksaan. Dalam satu ruangan yang sama, Di sana Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sona telah menempuh serangkaian tes darah untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terjangkit Virus mematikan.

"Sebenarnya, Siapa mereka-mereka ini...? Rasanya, Mereka terlihat lebih hebat dari tentara militer saja."

Kiba berbisik pelan kepada teman-temannya. Penasaran dengan siapa sosok para orang bersenjata lengkap di bawah sana yang terlihat seperti pasukan militer.

"Aku pun tidak begitu tahu. Mereka sangat jarang sekali terlihat di lingkungan luar. Bahkan stasiun televisi pun tak pernah mengekspos mereka."

Ungkap Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Kiba.

"Tapi yang pasti, Sesuai dengan apa yang telah Naruto ceritakan sebelumnya, Mereka adalah sebuah organisasi hebat dengan orang-orang terlatih secara profesional. Dan mereka juga sangat dirahasiakan oleh pemerintahan Jepang.

Sahut Haruno Sakura kemudian. Coba melengkapi apa yang tidak bisa Sasuke sampaikan.

"Syukurlah... Kita bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Setidaknya untuk sementara kita semua bisa aman dari makhluk-makhluk di sana..."

Ucap Hinata begitu merasa lega setelah semua yang sudah ia dan teman-temannya lalui. Karena begitu mengerikannya di luar sana, Yang setiap saat harus berjuang keras dan bertahan hidup dalam kondisi apapun.

Hinata juga merasa, Bahwa Ayahnya dan Naruto adalah sosok yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Bahkan kesembuhan kedua kakinya yang lumpuh sejak lahir juga tidak lepas dari peran mereka berdua. Membuat Hinata dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya berjalan hingga berlari kembali setelah sekian lama dikekang oleh keterbatasan fisiknya. Tidak ada yang mampu mengganti peringai kedua sosok itu dalam hatinya. Hanya Hiashi dan Naruto lah, Yang terlukis lekat di dalam sana.

Tiba-tiba Sona berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membuat mereka memandangi gadis berkacamata tersebut dengan pandangan bertanya.

'Alasan mengapa bandara ini dijadikan sebuah Base pengungsian oleh mereka... Mungkin adalah untuk menghindari publik tentang lokasi di mana markas utama mereka yang tersembunyi. Bagaimana pun. Organisasi ini adalah Organisasi rahasia. Jika para pengungsi di ungsikan ke markas utama, Maka markas mereka tidak bisa lagi disebut markas rahasia.'

Gumam Sona dalam hati sembari melangkah mendekati pintu keluar.

"Sona, Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura bertanya.

"Hanya ingin mencari sesuatu sebentar..."

Jawab Sona singkat.

"Di sinilah ruang pemeriksaan mereka. Karena putraku ditempatkan di ruang pemeriksaan yang berbeda, Kita harus berpisah di sini."

"Baiklah..."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dua orang dewasa di luar sana. Dan saat sebelum Sona menyadari suara siapa di balik pintu di depannya itu, Seseorang telah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

Kini dua tatapan yang rindu saling bertemu. Setelah sekian lama terpisah, Akhirnya mereka dapat dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir. Bertukar pandang dengan mimik wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Semuanya tercampur aduk oleh kerinduan yang saling terpendam. Membuat Sona tak tahu harus mengatakan apa di depan sosok yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ayah angkatnya.

"Sona..."

Gumam kecil Hashirama terpaku menatap sang gadis kecilnya.

Mereka kini terikat dalam satu pelukan hangat. Pelukan kasih sayang antara orang tua dan anak. Mungkin sudah akan mengalir keluar air mata gadis itu, Namun ia menahannya agar tak terjatuh lagi.

"Ayah Sona ternyata juga bagian dari mereka. Hebat..."

Gumam Kiba ketika melihat kehangatan yang terpancar dari mereka berdua di sana.

Sedangkan Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menatap kebersamaan mereka. Melihat Sona dan Ayahnya yang kini dapat bertemu kembali, Membuat mereka bertiga jadi kembali teringat dengan orang tua mereka sendiri. Mungkin Ayah Hinata sudah meninggalkannya saat tragedi bersama Naruto. Tetapi, Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke...? Tidak ada kepastian tentang hal itu.

Memang sedikit agak iri rasanya bila mengingat keadaan yang mereka alami dibandingkan dengan Sona yang dapat bertemu Ayahnya lagi. Namun jika salah seorang teman mereka bahagia, Itu akan jadi bahagia mereka juga. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di hati Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini.

Ketika sosok pria berambut kuning yang tengah tersenyum kecil melihat Hashirama dan Sona meluapkan kerinduan mereka, Sakura menyadari keberadaannya yang akan beranjak dan berlalu pergi.

"Pa-Paman Minato!'

Panggil Sakura sedikit canggung memanggil sosok pria paruh baya yang baru akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Kiba, Hinata, dan Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan langsung memanggil seseorang. Terutama untuk Hinata yang juga ikut tersadar akan keberadaan satu orang lagi di luar pintu sana. Dan saat Hinata menatap orang tersebut, Entah kenapa Hinata teringat oleh sosok Naruto.

Ya...

Wajah pria itu sangat mirip dengan wajah Naruto. Rambut, bibir, alis, bahkan warna biru di mata mereka berdua benar-benar mirip satu sama lain. Dan ketika Hinata melihat pria tersebut, Aura karismatiknya begitu terasa kental sama seperti saat dirinya melihat sosok Naruto.

'Mereka benar-benar sangat mirip... Apa jangan-jangan orang itu adalah...'

Hinata bergumam dalam hati, Yakin jika Minato yang di sana itu, Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ayah Naruto.

"Ahh... Sakura kah? Dan Sasuke juga. Senang bisa melihat kalian baik-baik saja."

Ucap Minato memberi sapaan ringan saat menatap Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu jika ini sedikit egois, Tapi... Paman... Ijinkan kami untuk melihat keadaan Naruto... Aku mohon..."

Kata Sakura sembari membungkuk dan memohon kepada sosok Minato yang berada di sana.

Tidak hanya Sakura saja. Kiba, Hinata, dan bahkan Sasuke juga membungkuk untuk memohon padanya. Minato hanya terdiam karena terkejut. Tidak ia sangka mereka akan jadi sekompak ini hanya untuk menjenguk putranya. Tidak sampai di sana saja, Sona tiba-tiba berdiri di depan dirinya lalu membungkuk seperti yang mereka lakukan.

"Tolong beritahu kami di mana Na-... N-Naruto saat ini sedang di rawat. Kami sangat ingin mengetahui di mana keberadaannya walau hanya melihat dari jauh. Kumohon, Tunjukkan pada kami tempat di mana ia berada..."

Pinta Sona yang saat itu telah memberanikan diri memohon kepada Ayah dari seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Hashirama pun juga sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah anak angkatnya ini yang telah berubah. Sungguh berbeda dari sifat Sona yang dingin, judes, dan kekanak-kanakan dulu. Dan lihatlah sekarang... Bahkan putrinya itu sampai membungkuk dan memohon di depan ketua Divisi-3.

Minato dan Hashirama hanya bertukar pandang sejenak. Melihat sikap para bocah ini meminta hal yang sulit untuk dikabulkan. Karena saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang jauh dari orang-orang. Walau masih berada di dalam area bandara ini, Ruang perawatannya sangat terasingkan dan terisolasi. Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah... Karena Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa di tubug dan otaknya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya berhubungan langsung dengan tragedi bencana penyebaran pandemik di hari-hari yang kelam itu. Sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin orang lain akan mengacungkan senjata gemetar ke arahnya saat mereka tahu siapa sosok Naruto Namikaze yang sekarang ini.

Minato menatap satu per satu teman-teman putranya itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat sembari tersenyum senang. Ia bahagia, Ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah memiliki mereka yang selalu setia di pihaknya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki orang-orang yang masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Baiklah... Akan kuantar kalian menuju ruang pemulihannya."

Ucap Minato meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BIIIIP... BIIIIPP... BIIIIPP... BIIIIPP...**

Suara Elektrokardiogram mengisi sebuah ruangan kecil di mana seorang pemuda terbaring di atas ranjang di sana. Matanya terlelap penuh damai. Seakan tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa mengusik tidurnya. Di samping pemuda tersebut, Sebuah meja dengan peralatan medis yang sederhana terletak di atasnya. Lengkap dengan sebotol kecil obat bius dan bekas jarum suntik yang sudah terpakai.

Berkat dosis obat penenang yang telah diinjeksikan ke tubuhnya, Naruto bisa beristirahat membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak dengan tenang. Akibat Virus yang masih terus hidup dan merusak hampir 20% otak kanannya, Membuat Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidur nyenyak itu. Baginya, Sangat sulit untuk mengistirahatkan mata dan otaknya untuk terlelap walau hanya sebentar saja.

Perban yang sebelumnya selalu melilit di tangan kanannya kini sudah dilepas. Maka terlihatlah wujud tangan kanan pemuda itu yang agak sedikit... Mengerikan. Banyak rangkaian otot yang muncul terlihat di sana. Lengkap dengan bekas seperti gigitan yang telah mengering dan membekas untuk selamanya. Bagai sebuah tanda pengingat baginya, Apa saja rasa sakit, penderitaan, dan perjuangan yang sudag ia alami dan lewati selama ini. Sebuah luka yang tidak akan pernah menghilang.

Dari luar pintu berkaca ruangan itu, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan beserta yang lainnya melihat sosok sahabatnya yang terbaring lelap beristirahat. Hanya dari sana mereka dapat melihatnya. Terpisah oleh satu pintu penghubung ruangan itu dan koridor luar.

"Naruto-kun..."

Gumam seorang gadis berparas manis yang sudah berulang kali diselamatkan oleh pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata... Seseorang yang menempatkan sosok Naruto di tempat paling spesial di relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Sosok yang telah ia anggap sebagai sosok seorang pahlawan di dalam hidupnya. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menolongnya. Berapa kali Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada dirinya saat ia terjatuh di dalam lubang gelap bernama keputusasaan. Hinata sudah tak bisa menghitung walau dengan seluruh jari-jari yang ia miliki sekalipun.

"Sepertinya... Aku pun tidak bisa memberikan ucapan selamat datang untuknya..."

Ucap Minato yang juga sedang menatap putra hebatnya itu dari balik pintu yang sama. Jika boleh jujur... Minato sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keberhasilan misi-misi gila yang Hashirama berikan pada putranya itu. Yang ia harapkan hanyalah... Putranya dapat kembali dengan selamat. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang selalu Minato harapkan sebagai seorang Ayah.

"Dia sudah berjuang begitu keras hanya untuk membawamu kembali. Saat ini... Dia lah bintang Organisasi Rahasia Konoha yang baru. Pastikan kau menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya nanti... Sona."

Kata Hashirama dengan suara pelan sembari menggapai pucuk kepala putrinya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

". . . . . ."

Sona hanya terdiam menatap sosok pemuda yang terbaring lelap di sana. Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi yang telah ia lalui saat ia berada di tengah-tengah Kota Konoha yang telah jatuh dalam penyebaran sebuah pandemik ganas. Namun, Pertaruhan nyawa di gedung Gelanggang Olahraga bersama Naruto, Adalah saat-saat yang paling menggetarkan hatinya.

'Kau selalu melakukannya lebih keras dari apa yang sudah kami lakukan. Hanya bersamamu... Aku selalu merasa... Kita bisa lakukan segalanya. Perasaan kita semua yang saling terhubung satu sama lain, Telah membuat kita jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Seperti kata Ayah. Naruto... Kau adalah bintang yang paling bersinar terang di antara kami. Kau lah, Bintang utamanya."

Ungkap Sona sendiri dalam hati.

Sakura melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu. Telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca di tengah pintu, Menatap lekat-lekat teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lalui begitu banyak penderitaan. Kedua iris hijau indahnya yang sayu menilik kembali kisah-kisah yang sudah ia alami bersama dengan yang lain. Saat-saat yang paling tidak bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kejadian yang terekam jelas di memorinya ketika ia berpisah dengan pemuda itu di dermaga Konoha.

**Flashback...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'Kau sudah berjuang bersama kami...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Tetapi hanya dirimulah yang melakukan segalanya lebih dari apa yang telah kami lakukan sebelumnya...'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin sore berhembus syahdu...

Memainkan lembar-lembar koran yang berhamburan di jalanan...

Suasana Kota yang tenang dan damai...

Bersama siraman sinar mentari senja yang menyapa Kota...

Lembar demi lembar surat kabar tersapu oleh hembusan angin. Kesana-kemari tanpa ada arah yang jelas. Hanya mengikuti permainan angin sepoi kala sore senja telah datang. Selembar koran tersangkut di bawah kaki seseorang. Celana panjang hitam dan sepatu pantofelnya terlihat sangat kotor dan lusuh penuh debu. Jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya pun bernasib sama seperti sepatu lusuhnya. Bahkan lebih parah dari itu.

Pria tersebut berdiri di bawah siraman cahaya elok sang mentari senja dengan jas kumuh compang-camping. Kulitnya pucat dan mengering. Tatapannya tidak jelah mengarah kemana. Pupil matanya memutih dan rusak bagai terkena katarak. Gigi-giginya selalu terlihat, Bersama tampang wajah yang menyeramkan.

Pria itu tidak sendiri...

Banyak kerumunan warga Kota yang nampak seperti dirinya. Yang telah mati dan bangkit kembali sebagai sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Bergerombol sesak di depan area teluk selatan dermaga Konoha. Kesana-kemari... Tertatih bagai segerombolan orang yang linglung tanpa tujuan. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, dan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Karena mereka hanyalah... Kerumunan mayat hidup kelaparan.

Suara berderu yang kasar terdengar dari kejauhan. Membuat otak mereka yang telah mati terstimulus untuk mencari arah datang suara tersebut. Mereka semua berhenti berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan, Dan serempak menoleh ke arah yang sama. Arah di mana sebuah kendaraan Humvee datang melaju dari kejauhan.

Mereka semua terdiam memperhatikan kendaraan yang semakin lama semakin mendekat tersebut. Humvee yang di kemudikan oleh remaja-remaja dari SMA Konoha Gakuen. Humvee tersebut sudah tak lagi berkaca. Dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berada di atapnya. Mesin tua berkubikasi 6000cc itu terus melaju kencang dan tetap terus menambah kecepatannya.

Mereka semua masih terdiam menatap kendaraan yang makin mendekat itu, Karena otak mereka yang telah rusak. Yang pria berjas itu lakukan hanyalah melangkah tertatih sembari mendekati arah datangnya Humvee tersebut. Ia melangkah perlahan, Dengan tangan yang seolah-olah ingin menggapai kendaraan tersebut. Namun sebelum ia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, Humvee besar itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Pada apapun itu, Berpeganglah dengan erat!"

Ucap seorang Uchiha muda yang ada di dalam Humvee tersebut.

**BRRUUUAAAAAKKKHHH...! ! !**

Pria itu terpelanting akibat tabrakan keras yang terjadi. Namun tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Tabrakan-tabrakan keras kembali terjadi setelahnya. Kendaraan militer tersebut menabraki semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Darah terciprat dan berhamburan mengotori badan kendaraan yang sudah rusak berat akibat setiap tabrakan yang terjadi. Pemuda di atas atapnya masih berusaha bertahan dengan berpegangan erat. Tiap helai rambut kuning rancungnya terkibas oleh angin liar berkecepatan tinggi.

Humvee tersebut terus melaju dan menindas siapapun di depannya dengan lingkar ban yang besar. Sebuah kendaraan militer tangguh yang sedang mencoba menerobos kerumunan mayat hidup hanya untuk sampai di teluk dermaga selatan Kota.

"Ayo, Sedikit lagi...!"

Teriak Chouji yang sedang berusaha keras menahan setir kemudinya agar kendaraan berat itu tetap melaju lurus. Tetapi tiap guncangan yang terjadi akibat tabrakan dengan tubuh-tubuh mayat hidup tersebut semakin menyulitkan Chouji untuk tetap terus menstabilkan gerak rodanya. Peluh mengalir dan menetes. Chouji sudah ada pada batasnya. Kekuatan kedua tangannya itu kini tak mampu lagi menahan kendali kemudi yang liar.

Ban sebelah kanan Humvee tersebut terangkat oleng. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning di atasnya mendelik dan berdecih.

**BLLAAAAANNKKK!**

Bunyi benturan antara aspal dan badan Humvee yang terbuat dari logam baja itu terdengar. Kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi terguling dengan percikan-percikan bunga api yang tercipta di sepanjang jalan. Seketika Naruto terhempas keras oleh kejadian itu.

Mereka berhasil melewati kerumunan Zombie yang kelaparan, Tetapi kendaraan mereka terus menyusur menggesek aspal. Karena kecepatan yang sudah terlanjur tinggi, Laju kendaraan mereka tidak bisa dihentikan seketika begitu saja.

Naruto masih terhempas keras. Seluruh tubuhnya beradu dengan aspal jalanan. Rasa sakit yang tiada duanya seketika ia rasakan dengan sangat jelas sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar berhenti terhempas. Naruto hampir pingsan. Dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Tetapi sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, Naruto mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras. Humvee yang terbalik itu menabrak pintu pagar dermaga yang terkunci rapat. Membuatnya menjadi setengah terbuka dengan mobil militer yang terhimpit di tengahnya.

Kedua matanya menutup untuk sejenak. Tetapi setelah sekian saat, Ia kembali teringat akan perjuangan mereka yang tidak boleh terhenti di sini begitu saja. Ia dan teman-temannya harus selamat dan pergi dari Kota mengerikan ini walau apapun yang terjadi.

Ya... Walau apapun yang terjadi...

"Uughh..."

Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya. Menatap Humvee itu tersangkut di antara pintu dermaga di sana. Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih ia miliki, Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Kedua kakinya tak berhenti bergetar. Memegangi siku tangannya, Sempoyongan Naruto melangkah mendekati kendaraan yang sudah penuh oleh asap hitam itu.

**NGIIIIKKK...**

Pintu kemudi terbuka. Memunculkan sosok pemuda tambun berambut panjang yang merangkak keluar dari sana. Tubuhnya penuh luka, Namun suatu keajaiban ia masih bisa bertahan.

"Chouji..."

Panggil Naruto ketika melihat salah satu temannya yang berhasil selamat dari kejadian tadi. Lalu Naruto melirik salah satu pintu yang lain yang masih belum terbuka. Ia mendekatinya dengan sempoyongan.

**BREEENKK...**

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemah begitu saja ke pintu baja itu. Lelah dan rasa sakit seakan tak mau hilang darinya. Kedua matanya terasa berkunang-kunang tak jelas. Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Darah mengalir melewati pelipis dan matanya. Ia benar-benar tersiksa oleh keadaan ini. Tetapi ia tak boleh membuang banyak waktu di sini sebelum para mayat hidup itu menghampirinya.

Tangan Naruto menggapai gagang pintu dan coba untuk membukanya. Namun sepertinya pintu itu telah macet sehabis kejadian tadi. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba menarik pintu tersebut. Namun tetap tak mau terbuka.

Pemuda itu beralih memegang gagang tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sejenak ia kumpulkan tenaga yang ia miliki. Lalu dengan satu tarikan kuat, Naruto berhasil membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kalian tak apa...?"

Tanya pemuda itu sembari menggapai dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk membantunya keluar. Ia juga membantu Hinata, Sona, dan Anko-sensei untuk segera keluar dari kendaraan yang sudah tak bisa di pakai lagi ini.

**JEDAAANNKK!**

Terdengar suara dobrakan dari pintu sebelah sana. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke muncul dan merangkak keluar setelah pintu yang di dobraknya terbuka lebar-lebar. Kiba pun keluar dari sisi yang sama mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hinata, Apa kau tidak apa-apa...?"

Tanya Kiba khawatir akan keadaan Hinata. Pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut segera mendekati Hinata untuk membantunya berdiri dan berjalan. Sedang Sasuke yang masih memperbaiki pengelihatannya, Menatap ke arah luar pagar kawat yang tinggi menjulang ini.

"Kurasa kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi..."

Gumamnya pelan yang masih bisa terdengar oleh teman-temannya, Saat jarak pandang kedua matanya mulai kembali membaik.

Naruto berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat saat ini. Para mayat hidup di sana mulai mendekat. Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka. Naruto harus cepat bertindak, Atau semuanya akan sia-sia.

Kedua manik biru itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Coba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa berguna untuknya. Lalu ia menatap pos penjaga yang telah usang termakan jaman di sana. Ada sebuah rantai yang tergeletak tak terpakai. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu sedetikpun, Pemuda itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke sana.

Dari belakang, Sakura melirik apa yang pwemuda berambut kuning itu lakukan. Sakura berdiri menatap Naruto yang menggapai sebuah rantai panjang, Lalu bergegas untuk mengikatkan rantai itu ke dua sisi pintu pagar dermaga ini.

**'Dia melakukan semuanya lebih dari apa yang telah kami lakukan. Hanya dirinya... Yang berjuang jauh lebih keras dari yang lain...'**

"Cepat cari kapalnya...!"

Teriak Naruto kepada yang lain. Sementara dirinya menahan pintu pagar tersebut sendirian dari para Zombie yang berusaha mendobraknya. Mungkin saat ini ia masih memiliki sisa tenaga untuk menahan gerbang kawat ini sampai yang lain menemukan kapal milik keluarga Sasuke.

"Ikuze!"

Ucap Sasuke yang langsung segera bergerak. Memamfaatkan waktu yang telah Naruto berikan. Tugasnya yang terpenting saat ini adalah mencari kapal milik keluarganya yang sudah Uchiha Itachi persiapkan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih menahan desakan puluhan, Bahkan ratusan Zombie kelaparan yang ingin menerobos masuk.

Sakura, Anko, dan Kiba bergegas mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka sedikit berlari untuk mengejar waktu yang sudah Naruto berikan. Tetapi Kiba merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di hatinya. Membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenyi di tengah jalan. Di manakah Hinata...?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini...?! Cepat pergilah bersama yang lain...!"

Seru Naruto yang terkejut dan tercengang mendapati sosok gadis yang selalu ingin ia lindungi malah ikut menahan pintu gerbang kawat ini bersama dengan dirinya.

"Aku... A-Aku..."

". . . . . . ."

"...Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untukmu selain ini, Naruto-kun!"

Ucap gadis itu mencoba jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, Sekaligus kepada Naruto.

"Sona, Bawa Hinata menjauh dari sini!"

Perintah pemuda itu kepada salah seorang lagi yang membantunya menahan pintu pagar tinggi ini.

"Jangan menyuruhku semaumu setelah aku bertekad untuk terus bersama orang bodoh sepertimu. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Jawab Sona begitu entengnya sembari ikut menahan gerbang itu. Tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tchh..."

Naruto mengumpat kesal pada kedua gadis ini yang tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto tersenyum senang.

Sakura berlari kecil di atas dermaga kayu sembari menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari kapal yang di maksud Sasuke. Tetapi sejenak lirikan matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang berusaha menahan gerbang dermaga di sana agar para mayat hidup tak bisa menerobosnya.

"Naruto..."

Tanpa sadar Sakura bergumam pelan. Terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Jangan membuatnya lebih lama menunggu, Sakura. Jika kau ingin membantunya, sebaiknya dimulai dari menemukan kapal kita terlebih dahulu. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Kata Sasuke mengingatkan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke bermaksud untuk membuat Sakura lebih cepat mencari di mana letak kapal yang mereka cari dari sekian banyak kapal milik ora g lain yang terapung di sini. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan perjuangan Naruto berakhir sia-sia.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Kiba datang tergesa-gesa dan ikut mendorong pintu pagar dermaga yang tinggi menjulang menggunakan tubuhnya.

"Hinata, Jangan memaksakan diri!"

Seru Kiba yang bermaksud mengajak Hinata kembali bersama Sasuke, Sakura dan Anko-sensei. Karena di sini sepertinya terlalu berbahaya untuk gadis yang baru saja dapat berjalan kembali dari kelumpuhannya itu.

"Cukup Hinata, Menjauhlah dari sini. Biar aku dan Sona yang mengurus semuanya."

Kata Naruto yang juga membenarkan kata-kata Kiba. Ia masih terus menahan pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Sementara para mayat hidup di sebelah sana masih mendorong-dorong dari arah yang belawanan tiada henti.

"Ti-Tidak... Kita akan pergi dari sini bersama-sama! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Hinata masih saja bersikeras untuk membantunya. Walau gadis itu tahu benar bagaimana situasi saat ini berjalan. Terus berada di sini adalah pilihan bunuh diri. Namun jika itu artinya ia bisa berguna bagi pemuda tersebut, Ia akan lakukan apa saja untuknya. Apa pun akan Hinata lakukan walau itu akan membunuhnya sekalipun.

Naruto terdiam. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu yang tanpa ragu terus bersikeras ingin bersamanya. Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi orang yang keras kepala seperti ini...

.

.

.

.

.

"Ketemu..."

Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat apa yang sedang ia cari-cari. Sasuke mendekati sebuah kapal yang bersandar di paling ujung dermaga ini. Bukanlah kapal besar yang megah, Namun juga bukan sebuah kapal yang bisa disebut kecil. Setidaknya, Kapal itu mampu memuat 9 sampai 10 orang sekaligus.

"Coba nyalakan mesinnya."

**SETT...**

Sasuke melempar sesuatu ke arah Chouji. Sebuah kunci yang ditinggalkan Itachi di Mansion Uchiha untuk Sasuke. Tidak banyak bicara, Chouji segera menuju ke bagian kendali dan coba menyalakan mesin kapal usang ini. Saat ia memutar kuncinya, Mesin kapal ini berderu kasar dan bergetar. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa mesin kapal ini dapat menyala setelahnya.

Sakura memperlihatkan raut kecewa ketika kapal mereka itu tidak kunjung menyala walau Chouji sudah mencoba memutar kuncinya berkali-kali. Sasuke yang membawa senapan Arctic Warfare Magnum di tangannya mendekati pemuda tambun itu.

"Jangan berhenti. Teruslah mencoba."

Sahut Sasuke coba berikan sebuah dorongan untuk temannya itu.

Di atas papan-papan kayu dermaga, Anko masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Naruto yang saat ini tengah bersama Kiba, Sona dan Hinata.

"Kuharap mereka dapat bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan-tangan para mayat hidup mencoba meraih Naruto dan yang lain dari celah pintu yang sedikit masih terbuka. Walau sudah dibantu oleh Kiba, Sona dan Hinata sekalipun, Naruto tetap kewalahan menahan pintu pagar ini dari desakan mereka. Karena walau bagaimanapun, Empat remaja berbanding melawan ratusan Zombie ganas yang kelaparan sangat tidak seimbang.

"Sona, Bisa kau tahan rantai ini bersamaku...?"

Naruto bertanya kepada seseorang yang berada di posisi paling dekat dengannya.

"Kau punya rencana...?"

Tanya balik gadis berkacamata itu.

"Kuncinya adalah menjaga makhluk-makhluk itu untuk tidak masuk kesini bukan? Biarkan pagar ini melakukan tugasnya."

Ungkap Naruto yang masih belum Sona ketahui apa maksud dari rencana Naruto. Namun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi hanya untuk sekedar berdebat.

"Terserah kau saja."

Jawab Sona sembari tersenyum kecil menatap kedua mata biru Naruto yang yakin akan rencananya.

Melihat Sona yang sudah siap dengan rantai yang ada di tangannya itu, Naruto memulai rencananya. Ia mengikat rantai itu dengan ikatan simpul sederhana. Melilit di sebelah sana, Lalu melilit yang di sebelah sini. Naruto melakukannya secepat yang ia bisa karena Sona terlihat kewalahan menahan rantai tersebut.

"Ikuzo..!'

Ucap Naruto pada yang lain. Ia telah mengikat rantai itu di kedua sisi pintu pagar kawat di sana. Walau tidak tertutup dengan sempurna karena terhalang oleh Humvee yang tergeletak di tengah-tengahnya, Namun itu cukup memberikan waktu bagi Naruto, Kiba, Sona dan juga Hinata untuk lekas menjauh.

Bunyi gemericing rantai dan pintu pagar kawat masih terdengar walau Naruto dan yang lain sudah berlari menjauh. Para kerumunan mayat hidup itu nampak semakin ganas mendobrak. Mereka memenuhi area luar dermaga. Di sana pemandangan penuh sesak oleh Zombie-Zombie ganas yang kelaparan. Satu per satu dari mereka bahkan memanjat tubuh yang lain agar bisa melewati Humvee yang jadi penghalang. Beberapa dari mereka berhasil menerobos masuk ke dermaga.

"Di sana...!"

Seru Hinata ketika ia melihat Sasuke, Anko dan Sakura menunggu kedatangannya di bagian paling ujung dermaga ini. Hinata, Kiba, Naruto dan juga Sona berlari di atas papan-papan kayu dermaga yang berdecit. Mereka hampir sampai di tempat Sasuke dan yang lain menunggu.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kaos Sona dari arah belakang. Membuat pergerakan gadis berkacamata itu terhenti di tengah jalan. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang membuat Sona terhenti. Membuat Naruto juga berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Sona...!"

Seru Naruto ketika ia melihat temannya itu telah tertangkap oleh salah satu Zombie yang berhasil melewati pintu pagar di sana. Naruto lekas menggapai Glock-17 yang ia selipkan di belakang ikat pinggangnya. Ia membidikan senjatanya tersebut. Tetapi Zombie itu terlalu dekat dengan Sona. Membuat Naruto yang tak memiliki pengalaman menembak yang mumpuni menjadi ragu menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Belum cukup sampai di situ saja, Datang lagi beberapa Zombie lain yang berlari mendekat ke arah Sona.

Zombie yang ganas dan kelaparan itu hampir akan menggigit bahu Sona. Tetapi Sona berhasil menahan rahang bahah Zombie yang mengekangnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

**DAARR-DAARR-DAARRR...!**

Naruto menembak para Zombie yang berlari mendekat. Ketiga pelurunya berhasil menghujam tepat di kepala dua Zombie di sana. Dari bunyi derap langkah yang terdengar dari papan-papan kayu dermaga ini, Sona menyadari ada lagi yang mendekat. Sembari terus menahan rahang bawah Zombie yang menguncinya, Sona memamfaatkan tubuhnya yang kecil untuk bersembunyi pada tubuh Zombie yang mengekangnya. Membuat beberapa mayat hidup berlari lewat tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

Kiba maju dua langkah di depan Hinata untuk melindungi gadis itu. Ia harus melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sama halnya seperti apa yang selama ini Naruto selalu lakukan. Kiba menatap beberapa Zombie datang ke arahnya. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu sudah siap untuk skenario yang paling buruk sekalipun demi melindungi Hinata di belakangnya.

Naruto membidik mereka yang berlari semakin medekat. Ia menarik pelatuk senjatanya itu. Akan tetapi tidak ada satu pun peluru yang terlontar keluar. Kedua alis Naruto mengernyit. Sudah berulang kali ia menarik pelatuk senjatanya, Namun tidak ada satu pun dari usahanya itu yang membuahkan hasil. Glock-17 miliknya sudah kehabisan amunisi.

Dengan tumit sepatu belakang, Sona menendang lutut pria yang sedang berusaha menggigitnya. Saat pria itu terlutut karena tendangan belakang kerasnya tadi, Sona memamfaatkan celah itu untuk berbalik dan kembali melancarkan sebuah tendangan keras ke kepalanya.

**KRRATAKK!**

Kepala beserta leher pria tersebut terpeluntir akibat tendangan keras Sona. Membuatnya ambruk di tengah-tengah dermaga ini.

Kaki Naruto mundur selangkah kebelakang. Dirinya tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa senjata yang bisa ia pakai di tangannya itu untuk melawan mereka. Satu gigitan saja dan semuanya akan berakhir. Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak adil baginya. Seorang mayat hidup menerjang ke arahnya. Membuat Naruto berdecih dalam hati dan merutuki situasi yang kacau ini.

Namun sebelum kontak fisik terjadi, Tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan melayang di kaki Zombie itu dari arah belakang. Membuatnya terpelanting dan terjatuh sebelum dapat menyerang Naruto yang diam terpaku.

"Kau berhutang padaku. Kau harus ingat itu..."

Ucap Sona pada Naruto dengan senyum remeh.

Di sisi lain, Kiba berhasil menahan seseorang yang mencoba untuk menyerangnya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan dan menghindari setiap gigitan pria yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hinata, Cepat lari...!"

Seru Kiba menyuruh gadis yang ada di belakangnya itu untuk cepat pergi menjauh dari sini. Karena Kiba tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat jika ada yang datang menyerang lagi. Tetapi Hinata tetap tak berkutik dari sana. Ia masih berdiri di belakang Kiba. Dirinya ingin membantu pemuda itu. Hinata sangat ingin membantu mereka semua.

"Tidak! Aku akan-..."

**JENDAAAARRRR...!**

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar. Rambutnya bagai tersapu sesuatu yang melesat dari arah belakang.

**CRRAATTSS...**

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak, Saat tiba-tiba wajah Kiba terciprat oleh lumuran darah.

Kepala Zombie itu berlubang oleh sebuah lesatan peluru ganas yang tak terduga. Dan membuatnya ambruk seketika di samping kaki Kiba.

**CEKRELK...**

Jauh di belakang sana, Sasuke menarik tuas Reloader dari samping Frame senapannya. Satu songsong peluru panas berasal yang kosong terlontar keluar. Lalu terganti oleh selongsong peluru yang baru.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas untuk berkonsentrasi. Jika ia salah membidik, Maka nyawa temannya akan melayang.

**'Saat itu... Semua berusaha keras untuk bisa keluar dari Kota kematian ini. Dan mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain..'**

Lagi, Satu per satu dari para mayat hidup yang ganas menaiki Humvee yang terbalik di sana dan datang berlari dengan bringas ke arah Naruto. Membuat situasi mereka menjadi bertambah sulit. Melalui Scoop di senapan Sasuke, Pemuda itu memcoba membidik dengan sangat hati-hati. Tak ingin melukai rekan-rekannya yang masih ada di sana.

**'Dan semua itu tentu... Berkat dirinya.'**

Sudut mata Naruto melirik kebelakang. Melihat bagaimana para Zombie itu akan mencengkramnya. Naruto sudah tak memiliki peluru yang tersisa lagi untuk menembak mereka. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit goyah. Berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya, Adalah sebuah letupan senjata yang menggelegar terdengar. Naruto merasakan sesuatu baru saja lewat di dekat pelipisnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang itu, Kepala seorang pria yang akan coba mencengkramnya tertembus oleh proyektil peluru yang tajam.

**JENDAAAARRR...!**

Pria tersebut terlempar kebelakang dengan lubang menganga di samping kepalanya.

"...Strike."

Gumam Sasuke dengan senyum misterius di sudut bibirnya. Telah berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu dari mereka. Walau peluh mengalir dari sudut pelipisnya ketika peluru yang baru saja ia tembakkan itu juga hampir mengenai sahabatnya yang berada di sana.

Tidak henti-hentinya Chouji memutar kunci di tangannya. Berusaha begitu keras agar mesin kapal mau menyala. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba. Mesin tua itu tak mau berderu kencang. Dalam hati Chouji terus berharap. Ia tetap tak mau berhenti dan menyerah begitu saja ketika teman-temannya sedang berjuang mati-matian di sana. Karena setidaknya, Inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mereka semua.

**NGUUUUNG...**

Suara Dynamo yang berputar disertai kapal yang bergetar. Setelah memakan waktu cukup lama, Akhirnya mesin kapal tua itu mendengar permintaan hati Chouji.

"Berhasil...!"

Pekiknya girang melihat usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Sona berlari dan melompat tepat di belakang mayat hidup yang akan menyerang Naruto. Gadis itu menaiki tubuhnya, Lalu mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat.

**KRRAAKKK...!**

Kepala mayat hidup itu terpeluntir keras.

Sona kembali mendarat di atas permukaan papan kayu dermaga ini dengan sempurna. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil menjatuhkan satu di antara sekian banyaknya Zombie yang ingin menyerang dengan hanya tangan kosong.

Sejenak Naruto memegangi tangan kanannya. Menutupi sesuatu yang ada di balik sana. Tanpa terasa, Darah mengalir hingga sampai di sudut jarinya dan menetes mengotori permukaan papan dermaga.

"Ikuzo, Sona..."

Ucapnya kepada gadis berkacamata yang bangkit berdiri di dekatnya.

Naruto dan Sona berlari menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan yang lain berada. Walau gadis itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan tetesan darah yang keluar dari tangan kanan Naruto. Kiba dan Hinata menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua yang terlebih dahulu sampai di kapal milik keluarga Sasuke.

"Naiklah..."

Kata Naruto dengan suara lembut pada Sona, Sembari membantu gadis tersebut untuk naik ke atas kapal di mana semua orang sudah menunggu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, Chouji."

Sahut Kiba pada rekannya yang memegang kendali atas kapal yang mereka tumpangi. Naruto melepas tali kapal yang terikat di palung kayu dermaga. Ia menggulung tali tersebut, Lalu melemparnya ke atas kapal. Chouji mulai menaikkan tuas percepatan kapal untuk segera lepas dan pergi menjauh dari dermaga ini.

Namun...

Haruno Sakura menyadari sesuatu yang aneh...

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menoleh dan menatap ke arah seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang masih saja berdiri di atas dermaga.

"Naruto...? Cepatlah, Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!"

Ucap Sakura yang mengernyit bingung saat itu.

Berkat suara keras gadis itu tadi, Kini semua mata tertuju kepada pemuda yang masih tetap berdiri di sana. Termasuk Chouji yang langsung menarik tuas percepatannya ke angka nol. Dan kapal mereka berhenti bergerak.

". . . . . . . ."

Tak ada kata yang terucap keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto hanya diam dengan kedua mata terpejam. Entah kata-kata seperti apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menjelaskannya pada teman-temannya.

". . . . . Maaf."

Gumam pemuda itu dengan suara pelan. Sebuah kata yang masih dapat mereka dengar dengan jelas. Walau tidak dapat mereka tangkap arti dari kata tersebut. Terlebih untuk Sakura, Yang kini mulai kesal dengan satu teman masa kecilnya itu. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. Sungguh bukan waktu yang bisa ia permainkan dengan mudahnya.

Sudah saatnya mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Kota kematian ini. Tetapi pemuda itu malah terdiam tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Benar-benar membuatnya begitu kesal, Hingga dirinya sendiri yang melangkah mendekati Naruto yang berdiam diri di atas dermaga.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercan-..."

". . . . . . . ."

Suara Sakura tiba-tiba lenyap menghilang ketika ia menggapai tangan Naruto dan ingin menariknya untuk segera naik ke atas kapal ini. Sesuatu yang Sakura lihat membuatnya terhenti dengan tatapan tak percaya. Satu tangan Sakura yang lain menutup mulutnya sendiri saat ia melihat bagaimana tetes-tetes darah itu berjatuhan. Kedua iris hijau miliknya bergetar. Sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Sekali lagi... Maaf, Sakura..."

Ucap pemuda itu membuka kedua manik birunya yang telah meredup. Mungkin suatu kesalahan fatal telah membiarkan seseorang berhasil menggigitnya. Dan memberikan luka parah di tangannya. Darah mulai jatuh bertetesan. Tetapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu.

Dengan sebuah luka di tangan kanannya, Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura yang ada di kapal. Dahi mereka kini saling bersentuhan. Setidaknya... Naruto ingin sedekat mungkin dengan seseorang yang ia sukai. Naruto ingin sedekat mungkin dengan gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Karena mungkin... Ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya mereka berdua bisa bersama, Pikirnya.

"Tidak..."

Balas Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua matanya yang terasa panas terpejam begitu erat dan bergetar. Ia tahu air matanya mulai jatuh bercucuran. Dadanya begitu sesak menerima kenyataan ini.

**"Tapi... Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat itu. Hancur menjadi kepingan yang diriku sendiri tak bisa menghitungnya. Aku benar-benar hancur...'**

Sakura menangis...

Gadis itu menangis dengan pundak yang bergetar. Ia meremas tangan kanan Naruto yang digenggamnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang telah jatuh. Sakura hanya tak mampu menerima ini semua. Setelah semua yang telah mereka lakukan bersama-sama sejauh ini. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya.

"Tidak... Tidak... Kumohon jangan dirimu, Naruto... Kumohon..."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan betapa sesaknya perasaan itu. Begitu sesak menatap sebuah luka gigitan yang ada di tangan pemuda tersebut. Sakura tahu benar apa artinya itu. Sakura tahu benar seberapa fatal jika sampai tergigit oleh para mayat hidup itu. Tetapi... Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto lah yang harus tergigit di sini. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa.

"Sakura... Aku tidak apa-apa... Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini. Tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini..."

Gumam Naruto lembut dengan tatapan sayu. Disertai sebuah senyuman kecil nan lembut untuk membujuk orang yang ia sayangi itu agar mau meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah tidak lagi memiliki harapan. Karena Naruto tahu benar... Bahwa siapun yang tergigit... Tidak akan memiliki peluang untuk tetap hidup. Yang ada hanyalah kematian yang akan menunggu. Dan bangkit menjadi makhluk seperti mereka yang di sana. Sudah tidak ada lagi harapan baginya. Semua perjuangannya telah berakhir di sini.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini... Kumohon tetaplah bersama kami... Tetaplah bersamaku, Naruto..."

Isak Sakura bersama tangisnya. Tak mampu lagi bertahan dari hancur hatinya yang paling dalam. Namun Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum ringan menanggapinya. Karena ia sudah tidak bisa lagi berbuat apapun untuk hal ini.

"Kita akan segera temukan obatnya! Walau harus sampai ke ujung Dunia sekalipun, Aku akan menemukannya demi dirimu... Percayalah padaku, Naruto. Kumohon, Percayalah..."

Sakura tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Semuanya tumpah menjadi satu kesedihan yang teramat menyakitkan.

"Tak apa... Sakura. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Karena waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi..."

Ucap Naruto menatap dalam kedua manik sehijau Emerald milik Sakura dengan tatapan sayu. Tidak ada lagi sinar yang terpancar dari sepasang mata sebiru langit tersebut. Benar-benar tidak ada harapan yang terpancar dari dalam sana. Naruto memisahkan dahinya dari dahi gadis itu. Lalu menatap satu per satu teman-temannya.

"Chouji... Bawa mereka semua ke tempat aman. Dan untuk selanjutnya... Kuserahkan padamu... Sasuke. Maaf, Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus berjuang bersama."

Sepasang manik biru itu mulai berkaca-kaca, Setelah mengatakan kalimat paling akhir. Tak dapat Naruto sembunyikan... Begitu sesaknya ketika ia harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Semuanya kembali terputar jelas di kepalanya. Tentang apa saja yang telah dirinya lalui bersama mereka. Tentang semua hal yang sudah ia lewati dengan mereka. Dan kini semua itu harus berakhir di tempat ini.

"Lagi-lagi aku harus mengatakan ini lagi kepadamu. Tapi sepertinya ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Jaga Hinata untukku... Kiba."

Lanjutnya lagi sembari tersenyum menatap Kiba.

Kepalan tangan pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik di sana mengepal keras. Kedua bahunya bergetar menahan kepedihan yang tak terkira. Sungguh Kiba tak menyangka ini akan terjadi setelah apa yang telah mereka lalui bersama-sama. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Bodoh..."

Umpat Kiba pelan dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meremas kaos di dadanya sendiri. Merasa begitu pilu dengan semua ini. Membuat kedua matanya yang indah itu harus terkotori oleh air mata kepedihan. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat mengetahui dirinya akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga di hatinya.

**'Semua perjuangnya mungkin akan terhenti sia-sia di dermaga itu...'**

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menerima kenyataan dan menahan kepedihan yang mendalam. Tetapi semakin ia menahannya, Semakin tak terbendung lagi air mata itu. Tidak ada yang tidak menitikkan air mata... Termasuk untuk sang Uchiha muda. Ia bagai tertampar keras oleh kejamnya Dunia yang perlahan menjadi Neraka ini.

Dan mungkin ia akan kehilangan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya mengerti apa itu arti dari sebuah ikatan. Ia akan kehilangan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seseorang yang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Seseorang yang pantas ia anggap sebagai seorang rival dalam hal apapun. Seseorang yang telah mengajarkannya untuk tidak kembali melihat kebelakang dan terus melangkah maju.

Sasuke mungkin akan kehilangan semua sosok itu. Dan ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dari hatinya, Lalu memberi tanda kepada Chouji untuk segera berangkat. Kapal mereka mulai kembali bergerak.

**'Mungkin di sinilah semua kisah dirinya yang kuketahui akan berakhir... '**

"Ini adalah perpisahan..."

Ucap Naruto kepada Sakura dengan tatapan yang semakin meredup. Kapal kembali bergerak dan melaju meninggalkannya. Kedua tangan mereka yang saling terpaut mulai merenggang oleh jarak.

". . . .Sayonara."

Senyum kecil menghias wajah redupnya. Angin muali berhembus menerpa tiap helai rambut kuningnya. Sakura tak bisa lagi menjangkau tangan kanannya. Mereka berlalu seperti yang ia pinta.

"Tidak... Naruto... NARUTOOOO!"

Sakura menghabiskan suaranya yang tersisa untuk berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu saat kedua tangan mereka terlepas. Sasuke menahan tubuh gadis itu yang mencoba untuk menggapai lebih jauh sosok pemuda yang berdiri sendiri di atas dermaga di sana.

Kedua lututnya jatuh ke lantai, Bersama seluruh rasa penyesalannya. Namun kapal mereka terus melaju. Meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang telah terinfeksi. Semuanya hening tak bersuara. Mereka terpejam dengan hancurnya hati yang mereka rasakan masing-masing. Menanggung semua sesal yang mereka miliki.

Naruto terus menatap kapal yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan mata. Sejenak ia kembali berpikir bahwa itu adalah saat-saat terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan bersama dengan mereka. Naruto berpikir, Bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk hingga jatuh berlutut. Kedua matanya yang tak jelas lagi untuk melihat, Menatap darah yang keluar dari batuknya.

Pintu pagar dermaga yang tinggi menjulang, Tak mampu lagi untuk menahan desakan dari ratusan Zombie ganas kelaparan. Engsel-engsel tua berkarat di setiap sisinya patah. Membuat pintu pagar dermaga yang usang di sana roboh. Membiarkan ratusan dari mereka masuk ke area dermaga ini dengan sangat bringas.

Naruto menatap Glock-17 di tangannya yang sudah kosong. Bahkan tidak ada satupun peluru yang tersisa untuknya membunuh dirinya sendiri. Semua telah berakhir. Tidak ia sangka bahwa dirinya akan merasakan saat-saat yang seperti dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah menyerah. Naruto telah jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu waktu baginya untuk menjadi seperti salah satu dari mereka, Atau mati diserbu oleh mereka.

Yang mana saja tak masalah...

Karena ia telah menyerah dan putus asa...

Namun sesudah Naruto jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan, Di mana tak ada lagi harapan yang ada untuknya, Seseorang muncul dari belakang dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan sangat kasar. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tetapi Naruto tak dapat mengenali siapa gadis tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku! Akan kukeluarkan kau dari sini sekarang juga. Jadi bertahanlah!"

Seru orang itu dengan suara keras sembari menggoyang-goyangkan cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

**'Itu adalah akhir kisahnya yang kami ketahui. Dan kisah selanjutnya yang tidak kami ketahui... Dimulai setelahnya..."**

.

.

.

.

**"Because They Are Friends"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 16 : "Karena Mereka Adalah Teman"**

**(Part - 2)**

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	17. His Story

**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP...**

Suara alas sepatu bertekstur keras beradu dengan aspal. Berlari menghempas debu-debu jalanan. Dari sudut kedua iris Light Mint Blue matanya, Ia melirik sekumpulan, Atau mungkin ratusan Zombie yang membanjiri pintu pagar dermaga. Mereka mendobrak pintu pagar yang menjulang tersebut dengan berdesakan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka dapatkan.

"Pasti ada di sana...!"

Ucapnya sembari terus berlari melawan waktu.

Dirinya bersama dengan tiga orang bertopeng masker melompati sudut pagar rusak yang lebih rendah dari yang lain. Mereka memasuki area dermaga tua melalui jalur yang cukup jauh dari tempat para Zombie di sana.

'Kapten sudah tak bersama kami. Dia langsung menuju ke markas untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dan menunggu kedatangan kami. Dalam misi ini, Berhasil adalah harga mati...'

Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan coba dapatkan dia. Siapkan saja sesuatu yang bisa membawa kita pergi dari sini."

Gadis itu memberikan perintahnya bagai seorang kapten dari tim kecil ini.

"Dimengerti!"

Jawab ketiga orang di belakangnya secara serempak.

Dan mereka mulai berpencar setelahnya. Bergerak cepat ke dua arah yang berbeda. Sedangkan gadis dengan rambut panjang berkuncir kuda tersebut berlari menuju pintu utama dermaga ini. Ketika ia melihat seberapa banyak kerumunan mayat hidup yang coba mendobrak pintu pagar di sana, Adrenalinnya terpacu begitu cepat. Karena dengan hanya tangan kosong, Dirinya bertarung dan bertaruh melawan waktu!.

Tangan kirinya meraih kerekan dari sebuah kapal derek di dekatnya. Ia berlari membawa kerekan itu bersama dengan dirinya. Terus berlari melupakan semua lelah yang sudah mulai menumpuk di pundaknya. Rajutan tali kawat tebal terbentang panjang sepanjang ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Terus terulur jauh bersamaan dengan tarikan tangan kirinya.

Gadis itu sampai di jalur tengah dermaga selatan Kota ini. Namun sayangnya pintu pagar itu tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kedua sisinya roboh. Membiarkan ratusan mayat hidup ganas yang kelaparan menerobos masuk secara bersamaan.

Dengan kerekan bertali kawat di tangannya, Gadis itu melemparnya sekuat dan sejauh yang ia bisa hingga dirinya terpeleset jatuh.

**CTTAAANK!**

Ujung kerekan yang berbentuk seperti mata kail jatuh tersangkut ke kapal lain. Sedangkan gadis berambut pirang tersebut lekas bangkit kembali dari jatuhnya saat gerombolan Zombie kelaparan berlari menghampirinya. Hampir terpeleset jatuh berkali-kali karena kepanikan yang menyerang, Gadis itu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju ke ujung dermaga.

Deru nafasnya tak beraturan. Adrenalinnya terpacu kencang. Tepat di belakangnya, Ratusan mayat hidup bringas mengejar. Yang terpikirkan hanya berlari sekencang-kencangnya!

**ZRRRUUUUUTTTT...**

Tali kawat yang telah ia bentangkan sebelumnya tertarik ketika gerombolan mayat hidup di barisan paling depan tersangkut dan tertahan padanya. Membuat pergerakan mereka terhenti tepat di garis itu. Ia melirik kebelakang, Melihat bahwa rencananya telah berhasil menghentikan mereka untuk waktu singkat. Namun bukan berarti dirinya bisa bersantai sekarang. Karena desakan mereka yang ingin mendapatkan makanannya benar-benar brutal...!

Di sepanjang permukaan papan-papan kayu dermaga, Ia berlari menghampiri sosok seorang pemuda yang berlutut putus asa di ujung sana. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti. Memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua. Hingga satu tangannya akan berhasil menggapai pundak sosok pemuda tersebut...

.

.

.

.

.

**"His Story"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 17 :** "Kisahnya"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure &amp; Gore

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu pagar dermaga yang tinggi menjulang, Tak mampu lagi untuk menahan desakan dari ratusan Zombie ganas kelaparan. Engsel-engsel tua berkarat di setiap sisinya patah. Membuat pintu pagar dermaga yang usang di sana roboh. Membiarkan ratusan dari mereka masuk ke area dermaga ini dengan sangat bringas.

Naruto menatap Glock-17 di tangannya yang sudah kosong. Bahkan tidak ada satupun peluru yang tersisa untuknya membunuh dirinya sendiri. Semua telah berakhir. Tidak ia sangka bahwa dirinya akan merasakan saat-saat yang seperti dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah menyerah. Naruto telah jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu waktu baginya untuk menjadi seperti salah satu dari mereka, Atau mati diserbu oleh mereka.

Yang mana saja tak masalah...

Karena ia telah menyerah dan putus asa...

Namun sesudah Naruto jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan, Di mana tak ada lagi harapan yang ada untuknya, Seseorang muncul dari belakang dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan sangat kasar. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tetapi Naruto tak dapat mengenali siapa gadis tersebut.

"Dengarkan aku! Akan kukeluarkan kau dari sini sekarang juga. Jadi bertahanlah!"

Seru orang itu dengan suara keras sembari menggoyang-goyangkan cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto dengan kasar.

". . . . . . ."

"...Siapa?"

Gumam Naruto dengan pandangan sayu ketika dirinya tak bisa mengenali wajah yang terasa asing baginya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, Memiliki warna mata yang hampir sama seperti warna mata miliknya, Dengan atribut seragam yang sangat asing terlihat. Naruto tahu dia bukanlah seorang polisi ataupun tentara. Tetapi ia benar-benar tak mengenali atribut seragam yang hampir tak pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Tali kawat yang terbentang di sana mulai kalah. Dua kapal yang jadi pengikatnya terseret ke daratan akibat desakan brutal para Zombie ganas di belakang sana. Beberapa memanjat tubuh yang ada di depannya, Dan berhasil melewati barikade sederhana buatan gadis tersebut. Membuat yang lain mengikutinya. Lama kelamaan mayat hidup yang tersangkut di depan jatuh diinjak-injak oleh yang dibelakang. Dan kini mereka terbebas dari tali kawat yang menghadang.

'Sial...!'

Rutuk gadis itu ketika ia melirik ratusan Zombie berlari ke arah mereka berdua dengan sangat agresif. Lalu ia berpaling wajah menghadap pemuda yang ada di depannya kembali. Kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat sepasang iris sebiru langit di sana. Mencoba untuk memberikan sebuah harapan kecil untuknya.

"Tidak penting siapa diriku, Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau harus tetap bertahan dan hidup! Aku telah kehilangan banyak rekan-rekanku hanya untuk misi ini. Aku tidak peduli apa dan siapa dirimu ini. Tapi jika kau ingin menyerah begitu saja dan mati di sini... Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Ungkap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk sekedar dijelaskan. Ada kemarah... Ada pula kesedihan yang mendalam. Seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. Hanya dengan menatap ke dalam matanya yang indah itu, Naruto mampu untuk mengerti semua yang telah gadis itu lalui dan rasakan.

Para mayat hidup di belakang mereka semakin mendekat. Mereka berdua mampu merasakan getaran dermaga yang terinjak-injak oleh kaki-kaki mereka. Membuat dermaga kayu ini bergoyang-goyang menakutkan.

**NGUUUUUUUNNNG...**

"Tetaplah jaga kesadaranmu. Karena mau tidak mau, Kau harus ikut dengan kami."

Lanjut gadis itu lagi sembari menarik paksa kerah baju Naruto untuk bangkit berdiri.

Dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya saat ia mendengar kata-kata 'Kami'. Lupakan untuk menghitung jumlah mayat hidup yang semakin mendekat. Karena saat ini, Yang Naruto tahu hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di ujung dermaga ini. Tetapi sebelumnya, Gendang telinga Naruto sempat menangkap suara seperti bunyi mesin sebuah kapal. Namun sebelum dirinya menyadari apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, Gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan satu hentakan kuat.

'.. . . .A-Apa?'

Mereka berdua bersama-sama terhempas dari ujung dermaga. Alas sepatu yang mereka kenakan sama-sama tidak lagi menapak apapun. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang telah gadis ini lakukan. Di sela-sela waktu perjalanan mereka terhempas dari ujung dermaga, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Naruto dapat menatap ke belakang gadis tersebut. Bagaimana banyaknya Zombie kelaparan yang berada tepat di belakang punggungnya. Mereka semua melompat dari ujung dermaga. Mengikuti apa yang gadis tersebut lakukan. Dan mencoba menggapai punggung gadis itu dengan tangan-tangan mereka.

**WUUUUSSSHHH...**

Sebelum Naruto menebak dirinya akan terjatuh ke laut, Hembusan angin datang lewat di bawah tubuhnya. Karena baru saja sebuah Speed Boat melintas tepat di bawah punggungnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**BRRUUUKKH...**

Punggung Naruto jatuh membentur permukaan lantai Speed Boat tersebut. Tentu saja ia terjatuh bersama dengan gadis tadi. Membuat pemuda tersebut merasakan bagaimana rasanya tertindih oleh seorang gadis hebat berambut pirang. Naruto menyadari keberadaan orang-orang lain di atas kapal ini. Orang-orang yang berseragam sama dengan yang gadis itu kenakan. Membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa mereka semua adalah satu rekan.

Timing mereka benar-benar sempurna. Gadis itu melakukannya di saat yang tepat ketika kapal ini datang. Terlebih, Semua itu mereka lakukan dengan kapal tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka berdua berhasil mendarat di atas kapal, Sedangkan para Zombie ganas yang melompat mengejar mereka tertinggal di belakang dan tercebur ke laut. Ujung dermaga itu benar-benar telah dipenuhi oleh para mayat hidup kelaparan.

Naruto masih terdiam. Merasakan bagaimana lembutnya hembusan nafas gadis itu menerpa wajahnya. Mereka berdua masih menatap dan memandang lekat satu sama lain. Naruto benar-benar telah tercengang oleh kerjasama tim pasukan misterius ini. Dan satu hal yang dapat Naruto sadari saat itu... Mereka benar-benar berada di level yang berbeda dengan polisi ataupun militer!

Mungkin karena lelah yang sudah menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, Gadis itu masih diam tak bergerak dari tubuh Naruto. Dan benar-benar tak terlihat bahwa gadis itu akan menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Seolah menikmati keindahan warna mata yang sama. Dan semua ini mungkin terlihat seperti sebuah takdir. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru, Datang di saat yang tepat menyelamatkan seorang pemuda yang juga berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"...Maaf, Tapi bisakah beri aku sedikit ruang untuk bernafas?"

Tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan yang masih dapat terdengar oleh gadis tersebut. Mungkin lebih cocok bila disebut terdengar sangat-sangat jelas di gendang telinganya. Membuat ia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar saat tersadar dengan posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Gadis itu lekas bangkit dari tubuh Naruto dengan samar rona merah di wajahnya, Sembari juga menarik kerah Naruto untuk membantu. Di atas Speed Boat yang tengah melaju cepat membelah permukaan laut selatan Konoha ini, Mereka berdua terduduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Bersama angin yang mengibarkan tiap helai rambut mereka bergoyang.

Gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan lantai kapal yang mereka gunakan ini. Ia bersanggah lelah dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Kedua matanya terpejam damai tertutup oleh helai demi helai poni rambutnya yang terhembus angin. Berada tepat di depannya, Naruto masih memperhatikan sosok gadis itu. Ia masih menatap lekat seseorang yang telah berhasil menariknya dari sana.

Kapal yang mereka gunakan telah menjauh dari dermaga dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah lautan. Bergerak menuju arah di mana matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Di atas sana, Di mana sinar matahari senja datang, Perlahan-lahan nampak sebuah helikopter yang muncul. Terbang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Jemputan kita sudah datang..."

Kata salah seorang dari rekan gadis itu Naruto melirik arah datangnya heli tersebut sembari menutupi silau cahaya sang mentari senja. Ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah bantuan untuk mereka. Sejenak, Naruto mengganti direksi pandangannya dan menatap bekas luka gigitan di tangan kanannya.

Pendarahannya masih belum mau berhenti. Namun juga tidak separah seperti yang sebelumnya. Ia tahu bahwa hidupnya mungkin akan segera berakhir. Ia sudah menyerah dengan segala perjuangannya. Yang dimilikinya saat ini hanyalah waktu yang masih tersisa untuknya. Naruto menatap sayu tangan kanannya yang sudah terinfeksi parah. Dapat ia rasakan sesuatu terus berdenyut-denyut di dalam sana. Sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya sebelum ia berubah menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan... Begitulah pikirnya.

Tetapi semua pemikiran itu seakan hilang tertiup angin saat Naruto kembali menyadari masih ada seorang gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itulah yang telah menyelamatkannya. Gadis itulah yang telah menariknya dari jurang dalam bernama keputusasaan. Ketika dirinya melihat tatapan yang gadis itu tunjukkan sesaat di dermaga tadi, Naruto dapat merasakan bagaimana kesedihan dan penyesalan yang gadis itu rasakan saat kehilangan rekan-rekannya.

Ya...

Hal itu pun membuat Naruto tersadar, Bahwa mungkin Sakura, Sasuke, dan teman-temannya yang lain juga merasakan rasa yang sama. Mungkin teman-temannya akan selalu membawa beban di pundak mereka. Beban kepedihan dan penyesalan yang sulit untuk dihilangkan. Sama seperti apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

Dan kini semua itu membuat Naruto tersadar, Bahwa dirinya harus kembali pada jalannya. Ia harus berdiri dan melawan. Ia harus kembali bangkit dari keputusasaan. Karena dirinya memiliki sebuah hal yang ingin ia wujudkan. Bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya!.

Melihat gadis yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya lelah itu, Naruto menatapnya lekat. Ia lupakan sejenak semua yang telah terjadi menimpanya. Dan hal yang ingin ia ketahui ialah...

"...Siapa kalian ini?"

Naruto bertanya dengan suara pelan sembari menatap wajah gadis cantik berambut pirang di depannya itu.

"Dan siapa dirimu sebenarnya..."

Lanjut Naruto lagi bertanya tentang apa yang sangat ia ingin ketahui saat ini.

Speed Boat yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di tengah-tengah laut lepas. Bersama helikopter yang sudah berada di dekat kapal mereka. Pasukan lain beratribut sama mengulurkan tangannya dari dalam heli untuk menjemput mereka. Tiap-tiap helai poni rambut pirang gadis itu terhembus oleh angin. Menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya yang lelah. Dengan hanya membuka sedikit kedua matanya melirik Naruto, Gadis itu tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

"Yamanaka Ino... Ketua dari Tim Alpha, Organisasi Rahasia Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit Konoha."

.

.

.

.

**'Dan kisahnya yang tidak kami ketahui... Baru saja dimulai...'**

.

.

.

.

**"His Story"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 17 : **"Kisahnya"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure &amp; Gore

**Main Cast :** Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pintu otomatis di jalanan koridor bernuansa serba putih terbuka. Menampakkan beberapa orang di luarnya. Terutama dua insan yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama namun berbeda gender. Naruto tengah dipapah oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja ia kenal. Sudah dua puluh tujuh menit berlalu semenjak helikopter milik Organisasi Rahasia Konoha menjemput mereka hingga sampai kemari, Di markas pusat Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit.

"Sampai di sini saja. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang Lab Kapten Hashirama. Kalian bisa serahkan dia padaku."

Ucap Ino, Gadis yang tengah membantu Naruto Namikaze di sampingnya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa..."

Tanya salah satu anggota timnya yang menatap dengan khawatir kepada Ino yang sedang memapah seseorang yang telah positif terinfeksi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya saja padaku."

Jawab Ino sembari melangkah masuk dan berlalu dari mereka dengan seorang pemuda bermata biru langit di sampingnya.

Pintu di sana pun kembali tertutup secara otomatis. Tanda lampu hijau di atasnya berubah menjadi merah. Bertanda bahwa pintu itu telah terkunci. Tidak memperbolehkan lagi siapa pun untuk dapat masuk ataupun keluar. Dan di lorong koridor putih ini, Ino berjalan membawa Naruto di sampingnya.

"Aku... Ingin ramen..."

Gumam pemuda itu pelan. Seolah suaranya hanya mampu untuk berbisik.

Dari sudut matanya, Ino melirik ke arah Naruto yang benar-benar sudah pucat pasi. Bahkan kantung mata hitam sudah terlihat di bawah kedua matanya. Seakan-akan, Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah di ambang kematiannya.

"...Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Ino mencoba meyakinkan Naruto bahwa pemuda itu pasti bisa melalui semua ini. Yang dirinya butuhkan hanyalah, Alasan terkuat untuk membuatnya tetap hidup.

**CEEEEESSSHHH...**

Pintu kedua di depan mereka terbuka. Asap-asap kabut tipis yang terasa dingin menyapa. Terlihat seperti baru saja membuka pintu lemari es. Di dalam sana, Hashirama yang masih mengenakan seragam lengkapnya tengah membungkuk mengutak-atik komputer miliknya. Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk bersama dengan pemuda sekarat di sampingnya.

"Taichou..."

Gadis itu memanggil Hashirama yang sudah terlebih dulu menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua di dalam Lab ini. Hashirama melepas kacamata kerjanya, Lalu mulai menegakkan postur tubuhnya sembari berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Selamat datang di markas kami, Putra Minato..."

Sapa Hashirama ketika ia menatap sosok Naruto yang sudah ada di depannya.

"...?!"

Di tengah kondisi sekaratnya, Naruto menunjukkan reaksi wajah yang terkejut saat pria tinggi tegap di hadapannya menyebutkan nama Ayahnya.

"Kenapa... Kau tahu nama Ayahku..."

Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Hashirama hanya diam tersenyum, Sembari membantu pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan menuju ke sebuah kursi khusus yang ada di ruangan ini. Diberi pertanyaan tentang mengapa Hashirama bisa mengenal siapa sosok Ayahnya... Itu seperti sebuah pertanyaan yang konyol untuknya. Karena ia sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja bersama sosok yang paling jenius di Jepang itu. Sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlah kasus terorisme dengan ancaman biologis yang sudah ia selesaikan bersama sosok bernama Minato Namikaze.

"Kau boleh menunggu di luar..."

Ucap Hashirama setelah mendudukkan Naruto di kursi Lab khusus tersebut.

"Baik!"

Jawab Ino segera dengan memberi kode hormat kepada sosok Kaptennya tersebut. Tetapi sebelum berlalu, Sejenak Ino melirik ke arah Naruto, Yang juga melirik ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Namun sama sekali tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap di antara mereka berdua. Hanya sebentar mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berbalik menuju pintu masuk yang baru saja ia lalui.

"...Terima kasih."

Sebuah sepatah kata terucap dari bibir pemuda berambut kuning di sana. Membuat langkah Ino terhenti kemudian. Pintu telah terbuka secara otomatis ketika sensor membaca keberadaan seseorang di depan pintu.

Tetapi Ino hanya diam berdiri. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Hanya diam berdiri di sana, Mendengar sebuah ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang yang telah ia selamatkan.

Naruto terus menatap punggung gadis yang terdiam itu. Membuatnya sedikit bingung dengan suasana yang canggung ini. Ino hanya berdiri diam di sana tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Lalu kembali melangkah keluar dari ruang Lab ini hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat. Terhalang oleh pintu otomatis yang sudah tertutup kembali.

"Dia memang sedikit pendiam. Sangat jarang aku mendengarnya berbicara banyak hal dengan seseorang..."

Kata Hashirama yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Menjelaskan sifat salah satu personel terbaiknya tersebut. Naruto terdiam. Mencoba untuk mengerti akan hal itu.

"Sekarang, Kita kembali ke topik utamanya."

". . . . ."

"Saat malam itu, Kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang coba menyelamatkanmu dari serangan makhluk mengerikan yang mengejarmu bukan...?"

Hashirama menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada pemuda tersebut, Sembari memasangkan raut muka yang cukup serius.

"Aku..."

Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Mulai mencoba keras untuk mengingat tragedi kala itu. Sebuah tragedi yang merenggut nyawa seseorang yang coba untuk menyelamatkannya. Pandangannya buram, Dan seluruh ingatannya mulai mengabur. Tidak begitu jelas ia mengingatnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kepingan-kepingan ingatan samar. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin memucat.

Ia telah berjuang keras hanya untuk terus membuka mata. Karena ia memiliki tekad kuat untuk tetap bertahan demi kembali bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Namun sejauh apapun ia berusaha untuk melawan infeksi yang menyerang tubuhnya, Naruto tetap merasa bahwa ia akan segera kehilangan kesadaran.

Perlahan pemuda berambut kuning rancung itu merogoh sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku celananya. Ia meraih sebuah tabung kaca kecil berisi sebuah cairan berwarna biru. Naruto menggenggam dan menatapnya. Salah satu dari dua yang pernah Hiashi berikan padanya. Setelah menginjeksikan yang satu untuk Hinata, Ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan yang lain. Saat itu... Naruto berpikir bahwa cairan itu dibuat khusus hanya untuk struktur genetis milik Hinata. Dan ada kemungkinan bahwa efek yang sama akan terjadi kepadanya yang memiliki gen berbeda.

Itu adalah alasan mengapa Naruto masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan itu. Satu pilihan yang salah mungkin akan mengakibatkan keadaan semakin bertambah fatal.

Hashirama menatap apa yang sedang pemuda itu genggam. Sesuatu yang selalu ia cari-cari dan inginkan. Kunci dari penyebaran tak terkontrol ini. Satu-satunya yang hanya Hiashi yang mampu membuatnya. Tetapi sayangnya serum tersebut hanya tersisa satu di Dunia. Sosok Hiashi yang telah tiada membuat setabung cairan tersebut menjadi sangat berharga. Dan di saat yang sama, Nyawa seorang pemuda sedang dipertaruhkan.

Tangan Hashirama terangkat. Bergerak ke arah tabung kecil berisi cairan biru yang Naruto genggam.

"Serum yang kau genggam ini benar-benar sangat berharga. Dan itu akan menjadi kunci masa depan Dunia. Akan ada banyak manusia yang dapat terselamatkan oleh serum ini."

Gumam Hashirama pelan.

Naruto mendengar setiap penggal kalimatnya dengan sangat jelas. Dan kini Naruto mengerti betapa berharganya apa yang sedang ia genggam itu. Akan ada banyak nyawa orang yang mungkin akan terselamatkan dengan serum ini. Dan Naruto menyadari itu semua.

"Tetapi..."

Kalimat Hashirama menggantung. Kedua matanya terpejam ringan. Tangan pria paruh baya tersebut menangkup genggaman tangan Naruto. Lalu ibu jarinya menekan bagian atas dari tabung tersebut bagai sebuah pulpen. Sehingga muncul jarum-jarum injeksi di bagian bawahnya.

**CEEEEEESSSSHH...**

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar-lebar. Pemuda itu terbelalak seketika oleh apa yang telah Hashirama perbuat.

"Mengorbankan satu nyama demi selamatkan ribuan nyawa... Aku setuju dengan filosofi yang seperti itu."

Ucap Hashirama sembari membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"A-... Apa yang kau lakukan...?!"

Naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah yang begitu Horror menatap apa yang telah diperbuat Hashirama kepadanya. Dan pemuda bermanik biru langit itu benar-benar tercengang olehnya.

"Tetapi... Aku tidak tahu sebanyak apa waktu yang harus kubuang hanya untuk mengembangkan serum ini. Dan jika mungkin suatu saat aku telah menyelesaikannya di tempat ini... Bagaimana keadaan di luar sana...? Mungkin hanya ada diriku sendiri, Yang masih hidup sebagai seorang manusia di seluruh Dunia ini. Mungkin hanya aku seorang yang tersisa. Jadi inilah pilihanku..."

Ungkap Hashirama.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya menatap dengan raut tidak percaya pada serum yang menempel dan sudah terinjeksikan sepenuhnya pada bekas luka gigitan di tangan kanannya itu. Dan tangan Hashirama lah, Yang menggerakkan tangan kiri Naruto untuk menancapkan tabung berisi serum itu.

"K-Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukannya... Kenapa kau menyuntikkan serum yang sangat berharga ini pada tubuhku...?!"

Pikiran Naruto benar-benar kacau. Melihat Hashirama yang telah membuang sia-sia harapan yang dimiliki Dunia ini hanya untuk seorang bocah sepertinya. Walau Hashirama telah mengungkap alasannya tadi, Tetapi tetap saja Naruto masih belum mampu untuk menerimanya.

Hashirama mengunci tangan kanan Naruto menggunakan sabuk yang ada di lengan kursi khusus itu. Lalu bangkit berdiri, Dan mendekati meja Labnya. Menjauhi sosok pemuda yang tekekang di sana.

Peluh di pelipis Naruto mulai berjatuhan. Dengan waktu singkat ia telah merasakan adanya reaksi yang timbul setelah penginjeksian serum ke tubuhnya tersebut. Tangan kanannya mengejang. Naruto tidak kuasa untuk mengendalikan pergerakan tangannya sendiri. Beruntung Hashirama mengikat tangannya kanannya itu pada waktu yang tepat.

"Sejauh pengamatanku... Tidak ada seorangpun di Dunia ini yang mampu bertahan selama lebih dari lima belas menit dari ganasnya penyebaran yang ditimbulkan setelah terinfeksi oleh Virus ini di tubuh mereka. Seluruh organ mereka dapat dinyatakan telah mati. Namun sebenarnya seluruh organ tersebut masihlah bekerja, Tetapi bergerak sangat-sangat lambat bagai tak terdeteksi. Dalam medis, Itulah yang disebut dengan mati suri..."

"Setelah Virus ini berhasil merusak dan menguasai seluruh bagian tubuh seseorang, Maka siklus awal akan kembali terjadi. Orang tersebut akan terlihat bagai bangkit dari kematian. Lalu menyerang apa saja yang ada di depannya. Dengan kata lain... Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu bertahan dari siklus itu lebih dari lima belas menit... Tidak ada, Kecuali dirimu."

"Kau masih bertahan bahkan hingga melebihi tiga puluh menit semenjak dirimu terinfeksi. Tubuhmu terus dan terus mencoba keras menolak Virus itu. Hanya dirimu, Satu-satunya manusia yang mampu menahan penyebaran Virusnya hanya sampai sebatas tubuh sebelah kanan saja. Tubuhmu bukan beradaptasi... Melainkan melawannya."

Lanjut Hashirama dengan panjang lebar. Di tangannya kini tergenggam sebuah alat penginjeksi yang mirip seperti sebuah pistol. Lalu ia memasukkan sebuah tabung kaca kecil yang berisi oleh cairan berwarna hijau transparan.

Naruto lagi-lagi mendengarkan setiap penggal kalimat yang Hashirama ucapkan dengan debaran jantung yang kecang. Tangan kanannya tidak berhenti berkejang. Seluruh adrenalinnya terasa terpompa hingga mencapai titik teratas. Tak pernah Naruto merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Kucuran demi kucuran keringat yang deras berjatuhan adalah bukti, Bahwa dirinya benar-benar menderita saat ini.

Hashirama kembali melangkah, Mendekati sosok Naruto yang masih mencoba bertahan dari reaksi serum yang diterimanya. Kaki pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menghentak ke permukaan lantai. Beruntung ia tak sampai menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Naruto Namikaze... Aku percaya suatu saat nanti, Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pemeran utama yang mampu menghadapi Outbreak ini. Hiduplah untuk orang-orang yang kau sayangi... Berjuanglah demi orang-orang yang ingin kau temui... Dan bawalah segenggam harapan untuk Negara yang telah runtuh ini..."

**CEEEEEESSSSHHH...**

Hashirama menginjeksikan serum buatannya tepat ke leher kiri Naruto. Tetapi reaksi yang tubuh Naruto tunjukkan tetaplah sama. Semakin lama, Kesadaran Naruto semakin menipis. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit di tubuh sebelah kanannya. Pemuda itu merasa seluruh persendian dan tulang-tulangnya bergerak liar di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat Naruto benar-benar sangat tersiksa saat ini. Kedua mata birunya terpejam erat. Ini adalah batasnya. Naruto tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGKKK...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"His Story"**

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 17 : **"Kisahnya"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure &amp; Gore

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

.

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu dingin menyentuhnya. Menyebar keseluruh permukaan kulitnya. Bau dari berbagai macam bahan dan zat kimia begitu pekat tercium olehnya. Begitulah kondisi di ruangan serba putih ini. Sebuah Lab pribadi yang sangat-sangat steril.

Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Perlahan-lahan, Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Ia menatap ke arah lantai yang bersih berwarna putih. Pandangannya masih mengabur tak jelas. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya tangan kanan miliknya yang masih terikat oleh sabuk kursi khusus ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa begitu lelah dan lemah setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Di saat pengelihatannya yang memburam, Naruto mendapatkan kembali semua ingatannya yang sempat hilang. Entah mengapa semuanya tersusun rapi seperti sedia kala. Sehingga ia dapat mengingat kembali apa yang Hiashi katakan padanya saat malam itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesali pilihanmu sendiri..."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan kepada sosok pria yang tengah menodongkan sepucuk senjata tepat mengarah ke tengah kepalanya. Setelah mendengar gumaman pelan dari Naruto, Seketika sosok pria itu tersenyum sembari membuang senjatanya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kau berhasil nak... Kita berhasil..."

Ucap Hashirama dengan desah nafas lega. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah setelah terus menerus berjaga-jaga jika Naruto mulai bermutasi dan lepas kendali. Semua yang ia lakukan telah berhasil. Hashirama berhasil selamatkan nyawa pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Sebenarnya aku... Masih tidak mengerti..."

Ungkap Naruto yang kesadarannya sudah kembali pulih. Semakin lama, Pengelihatannya semakin membaik. Kondisinya kembali seperti sedia kala, Walau rasa lelah tetap tak bisa diganggu-gugat.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang sulit untuk kau pahami..."

Jawab Hashirama dengan tenang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi yang lain.

"Mungkin serum itu sangatlah penting bagi umat manusia di masa depan. Tetapi obat yang sesungguhnya... Sudah ada di dalam tubuh putri semata wayang Hiashi. "

Lanjut pria dengan rambut hitam panjang itu lagi.

"Serum yang Hiashi buat, Hanya untuk menghentikan penyebaran dari Virus yang sudah menjalar di dalam tubuh. Dan serum milikku hanya mampu untuk menghentikan tingkat mutasinya dalam titik tertentu. Kedua serum yang telah kusuntikkan padamu, Tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan apapun. Jadi dengan penjelasan yang singkat ini, Kuharap kau bisa mengerti apa yang ingin kumaksud..."

Sayup mata biru sebiru langit milik Naruto masih melirik sosok Hashirama yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya terkekang. Ia mendengar setiap penjelasan yang coba pria itu sampaikan untuk membuatnya paham. Kini sedikit banyaknya, Naruto telah mengerti apa yang Hashirama ingin jelaskan. Naruto tak bisa lagi disembuhkan. Tak ada lagi kehidupan yang akan kembali seperti sedia kala baginya. Karena takdir sudah terlanjur untuk berkata, Bahwa tidak akan ada lagi kehidupan yang normal untuknya.

Meski rasa sakit di tangan kanan yang sudah berhenti bermutasi telah hilang, Tetapi tubuh yang teramat lelah lambat laun menuntun kedua matanya untuk kembali terpejam. Dalam perjalanannya terlelap, Naruto menggumam pelan menyebut sebuah nama seseorang yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Nama yang teramat berharga dalam hidupnya.

'Hyuuga... Hinata.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'Dia berkata bahwa dia tak lagi bisa disebut sebagai manusia...'**

.

.

.

.

**'Dan itu semua Naruto lalui tanpa ada kami di sampingnya...'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning rancung terbaring di atas sebuah bangku yang panjang. Ia terlelap di sebuah ruang ganti tanpa ia ketahui. Perlahan, Sepasang manik biru itu terbuka menatap atap yang sangat asing baginya. Lama ia menatap atap bercat putih di atas sana dengan pandangan setengah sadar. Bagaimana pun juga, Dirinya tak pernah mengenal ruangan di mana ia sedang terbaring saat ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bermalas-malasan di sana...?"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menegurnya. Membuat pemuda tersebut bangkit dari tempatnya terbaring. Saat itu juga direksi matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah bersandar di antara pintu masuk ruangan ini.

"Di mana aku..."

Tanya Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa agak pening. Ia melirik seluruh sudut ruangan dengan sejumlah loker yang berjejer tersebut.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatmu lupa ingatan...? Kau masih berada di markas kami."

Jawab Ino dengan nada datar menatap intens ke arah pemuda itu.

". . . . . . ."

Naruto terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya berusaha mengingat kembali semua hal yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya sebelum sampai di tempat yang sangat asing baginya ini.

"Lalu kau sendiri... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana..."

Naruto kembali bertanya pada sosok gadis yang baru dikenalnya tersebut.

"Apa kau mau mengajakku berkelahi? Tentu saja aku ada di sini untuk mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam penuh. Entah kenapa Hashirama-taichou memberiku tugas ini setelah aku berhasil membawamu kemari."

Jawab gadis itu lagi dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh.

". . . . . ."

"Begitu..."

". . . . . . ."

"Terima kasih..."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan. Tetapi masih mampu untuk dijangkau oleh pendengaran gadis yang sedang bersandar di sana.

"K-Kau... Tak perlu mengulangnya hingga dua kali... Dasar bodoh."

Sahut Ino yang langsung tergagap setelah tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengucapkan kata yang sama yang pernah diucapkannya. Membuat gadis tersebut memalingkan wajah menghadap ke arah lain. Mencoba menghindari tatapan sepasang manik sebiru langit yang indah menatapnya di sana.

". . . . . ."

Sejenak Naruto mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya sebelum mulai untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia melirik ke arah pakainnya yang sudah teramat lusuh. Sebab kejadian yang terjadi di dermaga saat itu, Membuat pakaian yang saat ini ia kenakan robek di beberapa bagian. Melalui sudut matanya, Ino melirik apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan. Dan saat itupun juga ia teringat apa yang Hashirama pesankan padanya ketika pemuda itu membuka mata nanti.

"Kata Hashirama-taichou, Kau boleh menggunakan pakaian bekas yang ada di loker nomor empat. Itu adalah seragam milik mantan seseorang yang pernah ada di kesatuan ini. Entah kenapa Organisasi masih saja menyimpannya dan membiarkan loker itu seperti apa adanya. Yang kutahu, Belum ada seorang pun yang menyentuh loker itu."

Kata Ino menjelaskan.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto menatap ke arah sebuah loker dengan cantuman bernomor 4 di depan pintunya. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat. Tangannya menggapai gagang loker tersebut.

"...Dan satu hal lagi, Sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu."

Kata gadis berambut pirang di sana. Membuat gerak tangan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar sepenggal kalimat darinya.

"Sekali kau membuka pintu loker itu... Berarti kau telah bersedia bergabung bersama kami, Organisasi Rahasia Kota Konoha. Dan berada di bawah kepemimpinan ketua dari Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit, Kapten Hashirama."

". . . . . . ."

Tangan Naruto benar-benar telah berhenti untuk bergerak. Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam berdiri di depan loker bernomor 4 di sana. Mungkin tidak ada reaksi terkejut yang nampak padanya. Namun sebenarnya, Naruto sangat-sangat tercengang dengan setiap penggal kalimat yang telah Ino ucapkan.

"Yahh... Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan padaku. Walau diriku pun sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Bagaimana pun juga, Sangat tidak rasional untuk merekrut seseorang yang tak pernah memiliki pengalaman di bidang apapun sepertimu masuk kedalam Organisasi ini. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan terlebih dahulu apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini."

Lanjut Ino panjang lebar sambil melirik apa yang akan pemuda di sana itu lakukan setelah mendengar semua kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan. Ino tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Hashirama mengenai hal ini. Dan dirinya ingin pemuda itu benar-benar memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum ia menyesalinya untuk seumur hidupnya. Bila pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam Divisi ini, Maka itu artinya ia sudah siap untuk mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya demi Konoha dan Jepang, Lalu bergerak di antara bayang-bayang Kota.

Perlu ia ketahui dan ingat, Bahwa menjadi bagian dari Organisasi rahasia ini, Bukan berarti ia hanya akan selalu melakukan sesuatu yang baik di mata orang lain. Karena kelak suatu saat nanti, Ia pasti juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang amat teramat kejam bahkan di mata manusia sekalipun. Apapun misi yang telah diberikan, Semua itu hanya untuk membuat Konoha dan Jepang bersih dari segala bentuk ancaman.

". . . . . . ."

Naruto masih diam...

Ia harus berpikir jalan seperti apa yang harus ia pilih. Sebuah jalan yang tidak akan membuatnya menyesali pilihan yang telah ia buat. Tetapi semua beban pemikiran itu justru membuatnya menjadi ragu. Dan kini Naruto tersesat pada dua arah jalan yang harus ia tentukan dan pilih sekarang. Sekali ia memilih jalan mana yang akan ia lalui, Itu berarti tak ada jalan baginya untuk memutar kembali. Dan di sini... Naruto harus memilih takdirnya sendiri.

Tangannya perlahan melepaskan genggaman pada gagang loker di sana. Keraguannya semakin menjadi. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sementara Ino masih setia menunggu bagaimana jawaban dari pemuda tersebut. Menunggunya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Tiap helai poni rambut Naruto jatuh menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Membuat Ino tidak bisa melirik bagaimana raut pemuda itu saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Naruto teringat akan teman-temannya yang masih tersisa. Yang mungkin akan kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Karena di manapun mereka akan berlabuh, Di sana pasti masih akan selalu ada ancaman dan bahaya. Naruto berpikir, Tempat teraman yang bisa ia pikirkan, Adalah berada di dekat Organisasi ini. Bersama dengan pasukan-pasukan hebat seperti tim milik Ino Yamanaka, Pasti teman-temannya akan aman bersama mereka.

Dan akhirnya, Pemuda dengan rambut kuning rancung itu telah temukan alasannya untuk tetap hidup di Dunia ini. Ia akan selalu melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi dalam bentuk apapun. Walau ia harus melakukannya dari balik gelapnya bayangan sekalipun. Dan satu hal lagi yang lebih membuat tekadnya semakin membulat. Keberadaan Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar sangat penting bagi Dunia. Jika sampai Dunia tahu kebenaran tentang Hinata yang sekarang, Dapat dipastikan... Gadis itu akan menjadi target para ilmuan yang tengah gencar mencari obat pandemik ini.

Hanya dengan bergabung dengan Organisasi ini, Naruto bisa melindungi mereka semua dari apapun juga. Membuatnya telah menemukan jalan yang harus ia pilih.

Tangan Naruto kembali menggapai gagang pintu loker di sana dan menggenggamnya erat. Kini ia tahu harus menjadi apa dirinya nanti. Karena Naruto telah bertekad, Bahwa ia akan menjalani sisi hidup yang penuh dengan tebing terjal demi teman-temannya yang sangat berharga baginya!.

**KRRIIIEEETTT...**

Dengan keteguhan hati, Naruto membuka pintu loker di depannya tanpa beban. Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang. Gadis tersebut berharap bahwa Naruto tidak akan menyesali pilihan yang telah dibuatnya itu. Kini pemuda berambut kuning di sana telah resmi menjadi bagian dari Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit. Ino hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Pilihan hidup yang sangat di sayangkan, Pikirnya.

Tetapi di lain sisi, Setelah membuka pintu dari loker yang sangat diistimewakan tersebut, Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam membatu. Kedua matanya terbuka melebar, Seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Peluhnya menetes melalui dagu. Tak bisa ia berkata-kata setelah melihat apa yang baru saja ia lihat di hadapannya.

Bukan karena kemeja biru tua beserta satu set rompi hitam dan sabuk holster tempat menaruh pistol yang tergantung sangat rapi di dalam sana...

Melainkan sebuah Tag Name dari nama mantan pemilik loker bernomor 4 ini...

Karena kini apa yang tertulis di sana, Adalah sebuah nama yang sangat-sangat Naruto kenal sejak dirinya terlahir ke Dunia ini...

Minato Namikaze

Huruf Hiragana tercetak begitu rapi di sana. Benar-benar bagai sebuah tamparan keras untuk dirinya.

"A-... Apa-apaan semua ini..."

Lama ia tercengang setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik sebelumnya dari loker ini. Rasa ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang telah ia lihat seketika menyerangnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Karena selama ini yang ia tahu... Hanyalah memiliki seorang Ayah yang sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya di bulan Juni pada 4 tahun yang lalu di bidang kepolisian.

". . . . . . ."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan loker itu...?"

Ino bertanya sembari melangkah mendekat karena melihat ekspresi aneh dari wajah pemuda itu. Raut wajahnya benar-benar terasa Horror setelah membuka pintu loker bernomor 4 ini.

Gadis itu ikut mengintip apa yang ada di dalam sana. Ingin mengetahui apa yang telah membuat pemuda tersebut memasang raut yang begitu mengerikan. Namun tidak ada satupun yang aneh sama sekali dengan loker ini. Ino tidak bisa temukan keanehan yang sampai mampu membuat Naruto tercengang seperti itu.

"Apa kau... Apa kau tahu siapa pemilik loker ini sebelumnya...? Katakan padaku, Apa kau mengenalnya...?"

Tanya Naruto masih memelototi Tag Name tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'Namikaze... Minato...'

Ino membaca Tag Name yang tertera di sana dalam hati. Ia merasa itu adalah sebuah nama yang sama sekali tidak asing di telinganya. Tetapi sayangnya, Ino tak mampu mengingatnya dengan benar siapa sebenarnya orang yang bernama Minato Namikaze tersebut.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu. Karena aku baru masuk ke Organisasi ini di bulan Agustus pada 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku benar-benar lupa tentang semua itu..."

Ungkapnya sembari coba menerawang ingatannya yang terdahulu.

"Dan juga satu hal lagi. Hashirama-taichou berkata bahwa loker ini akan menjadi lokermu jika kau memilih untuk bergabung dan menjadi bagian dari kami."

". . . . . ."

"...Begitu."

Jawab Naruto ringan dan singkat.

Tangan kirinya terangkat. Menyentuh lembut sebuah kemeja berwarna biru di sana. Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dalam pikirannya, Ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan rasa penasaran.

'Apa benar... Apakah benar, Semua ini milik Ayah dulu...'

Gumamnya dalam hati.

Jika memang benar seragam itu adalah milik Ayahnya dahulu, Maka bukankah selama ini Ayahnya telah membohongi putranya sendiri...? Pekerjaannya yang dulu itu... Bukanlah pekerjaan yang ada di bidang kepolisian. Semua yang terlihat ini, Lebih dari itu!

Jika semua ini benar... Maka selama ini sosok Ayahnya itu, Pernah menjadi bagian dari Organisasi Rahasia yang tak pernah publik ketahui ini. Bahkan dirinya yang sebagai putranya pun, Tidak pernah tahu akan pekerjaan seorang Minato yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya Organisasi macam apakah ini... Hingga Minato menyembunyikan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya pada keluarganya sendiri.

Tetapi perlahan-lahan...

Sedikit demi sedikit...

Naruto mampu untuk menerima kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui. Kenyataan tentang sosok Ayahnya yang dahulu. Semua itu karena ia telah memilih jalannya ini. Seperti apapun wujud masa depannya nanti, Semuanya akan berawal dari loker milik Ayahnya ini. Dan satu hal lagi yang ia ketahui... Hashirama pasti sudah merencanakannya.

Naruto menggapai pucuk pakaian lusuh yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Perlahan ia menariknya ke atas, Bermaksud untuk melepas pakaian kotornya itu dan memakai seragam milik Minato dahulu.

Tidak sengaja Ino melirik apa yang sedang pemuda di sampingnya itu lakukan. Setelah ia sadar apa yang Naruto ingin lakukan, Kedua manik sebiru Aquamarine miliknya terbelalak lebar-lebar dengan rona tipis yang tersirat di wajah putih cantiknya.

"A-A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan tiba-tiba membuka pakaian di depan SEORANG GADIS, KONOYAROOO!"

**BUUUUAAAAAGGGGHHH...!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	18. Thank You

Mungkin masih banyak dari kalian yang bertanya-tanya tentang siapa Pair Naruto di seri ini. Dan itu adalah kesalahanku sebagai Author karena tidak menjelaskannya kepada para pembaca sedari awal...

Sebenarnya tidak ada sistem Pairing tetap untuk Naruto di sini. Seperti halnya game RPG yang menggunakan sistem In-Real Time saat mengganti senjata ataupun Equipment, Aku pun juga menggunakan sistem yang sama seperti itu dalam seri ini.

Pair Naruto adalah seseorang yang berada bersamanya di satu Arc ataupun Scene. Dan akan berganti bila Arc ataupun Scene yang menceritakan tentang mereka berdua telah habis.

(Sebagai contoh dalam sebuah Arc di seri Everything Has Changed, Yang ketika Naruto dan Sona tengah bersembunyi di sebuah butik di tengah-tengah Kota Konoha untuk menghindari para Zombie sesaat setelah kejadian di mana Hyuuga Hiashi terbunuh untu selamatkan nyawa Naruto. Nah... Sona lah pair Naruto saat itu.)

Dan aku tahu pasti ada banyak di antara para pembaca yang tidak akan setuju ataupun menentang tentang ide ini. Tetapi Felix-kun akan selalu terbuka kok untuk semua kritik dan saran dari kalian sebagai masukan untuk ide pairing itu.

Bersama dengan satu hal lagi yang ingin Felix sampaikan melalui catatan ini...

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk terus membaca kelanjutan dari fanfic ini dan selalu memberikan reviewnya.

Terima kasih juga untuk para silent reader yang sudah berkunjung untuk sekedar membaca cerita ini. ^^,

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Entah suatu kebetulan atau memang takdir masih belum menginginkannya untuk mati, Naruto Namikaze telah terselamatkan dari kematiannya yang hanya tinggal menghitung jari. Ia berhasil selamat dari ratusan Zombie pemangsa kelaparan dari dermaga selatan Kota Konoha, Dan selamat dari mutasi yang disebabkan oleh infeksi sebuah Virus mematikan yang hampir mampu mengubahnya menjadi seorang mayat hidup tanpa pikiran. Semua itu berkat pergerakan Organisasi Rahasia Konoha yang selamatkan nyawanya tepat di detik-detik terakhir. Di mana kini ia melangkahkan takdirnya masuk menjadi bagian dari Organisasi mereka.

Tidak ada yang memaksanya. Naruto memilih sendiri jalan yang akan dilaluinya demi bisa melindungi mereka yang ia cintai dan sayangi. Naruto telah memilih tebing curam untuk ia lalui sebagai bagian dari Organisasi yang bergerak melalui bayangan. Tidak ada jalan memutar baginya untuk kembali. Karena kini tidak ada lagi kehidupan normal yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan sebuah Virus mematikan yang masih hidup di dalam tubuh kanannya. Jika dengan bergabung dengan Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit membuatnya mampu melindungi nyawa teman-temannya yang sangat berharga baginya, Dengan senang hati Naruto akan lakukan itu semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino menggenggam sebuah pinset alumunium dengan segumpal kapas kecil yang telah terbasahi oleh cairan alkohol yang diapitnya. Dengan usapan halus, Perlahan ia membersihkan luka yang ada di pelipis mata kiri Naruto. Tanganya tidak begitu terampil dalam memberikan pertolongan pertama pada korvan luka. Tetapi meski begitu, Ino tetap melakukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pelaku atas munculnya luka memarnya di pelipis pemuda berambut kuning itu. Dan jangan lagi bertanya bagaimana awal dari munculnya memar di pelipis mata kiri Naruto tersebut. Karena Ino tak akan mau mengatakannya.

"...Maaf"

Ucap gadis itu dengan nada bersalah. Walau ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara, Namun kali ini, Ino menyatakan permintaan maaf dengan sepenuh hatinya kepada pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa... Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Jawab Naruto yang berusaha untuk membuat gadis itu tidak terlalu merasa bersalah. Namun setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan, Tangan Ino berhenti bergerak.

"Kurasa yang bersalah di sini adalah dirimu. Dan entah kenapa kata-katamu tadi terasa seperti semuanya adalah salahku."

Ungkap Ino yang mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena merasa ada sedikit kekeliruan di balik kata-kata Naruto tadi.

"Eh...? Benarkah...? Jadi aku yang bersalah...?"

Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi awal dari permasalahan ini. Namun pertanyaan itu justru membuah pertigaan muncul di kening gadis bermanik Aquamarine di sampingnya.

"Kau ini, Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan ya-"

Ucap Ino yang kini memegang pinset di tangannya dengan sangat erat. Atau mungkin, Terlalu erat hingga pinset itu bergetar dibuatnya. Ino benar-benar kesal dengan raut wajah Innocent yang pemuda itu tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Ma-... Maaf..."

Sahut Naruto cepat setelah mendengar dari gadis itu bahwa dirinya benar-benar seorang yang menyebalkan. Tetapi itu justru malah membuat pertigaan yang muncul di kening Ino menjadi bertambah.

"Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang meminta maaf-"

Kata gadis berambut pirang itu dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Getaran di ujung pinset itu semakin menjadi di kala kekesalannya semakin meningkat drastis oleh karena sifat Naruto.

Sejenak, Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, Bangkit berdiri dari bangku kayu panjang di belakangnya. Sebentar ia menatap ke arah tangan kanannya yang sudah berhenti bermutasi. Ia melihat betapa mengerikannya wujud tangan kanannya itu sekarang. Entah bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya jika melihat tangan ini. Naruto hanya ingin mereka tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Hanya itu saja.

Ino menatap pemuda itu yang sedang melirik ke arah tangannya sendiri. Dan saat itu pun juga Ino mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto tentang hal itu. Tidak mungkin menunjukkan tangan yang mengerikan beserta bekas luka gigitan itu kepada orang lain. Akan menjadi masalah jika orang-orang tahu bahwa Naruto sudah pernah tergigit oleh para Zombie ganas di luar sana.

"Hei..."

Tangan Ino memungut sesuatu dari kotak P3K di atas kedua pahanya. Lalu ia lemparkan begitu saja ke arah pemuda itu. Membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya sembari berusaha menangkap apa yang telah gadis itu lemparkan.

Sebuah perban putih yang tergulung rapi...

Atau lebih tepatnya, Satu rol perban gulung yang telah Ino berikan kepada Naruto dari kotak P3K miliknya. Pemuda itu menatap perban pemberian gadis pirang di sampingnya. Dan ia tahu apa yang coba gadis itu maksud.

Naruto membuka perban itu. Menggigit ujungnya, Lalu melilitkannya ke seluruh permukaan tangan kanannya. Dari pangkal bahu, Sampai ke ujung kelima jarinya. Tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal. Naruto membalut hampir seluruh tangan kanannya dengan perban putih itu. Naruto yang saat ini tidak memakai pakaian lamanya, Membuat hal itu menjadi lebih mudah walau ia mengerjakannya sendiri.

Dengan tangan kanan yang terbalut oleh perban, Naruto berdiri menghadap ke arah sebuah lojer yang sudah terbuka semenjak tadi. Loker bernomor 4 milik Ayahnya dulu. Sejenak, Naruto menatap kemeja berwarna biru yang tergantung rapi di dalam sana. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan juga milik Ayahnya dulu. Tangan kanan terbalut perban itu terangkat menggapainya. Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung memakai seragam itu dan mengancingkan satu per satu tiap kancingnya.

Tangannya beralih kepada rompi hitam sederhana yang ada di sana. Segera Naruto menarik rompi itu dan lekas mengenakannya sebagaimana semestinya. Ia pun meraih sebuah Holster yang juga milik Ayahnya. Naruto memasang sarung senjata dan magazen itu melingkar di antara bahu-bahunya. Dan yang terakhir, Adalah Glock-17 miliknya yang kini ia masukkan dan simpan di Holster tersebut.

Tidak ada yang aneh ketika Ino menatapnya. Ukuran seragam itu sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuh Naruto. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Naruto benar-benar cocok dengan kemeja biru dan segala atributnya tersebut. Membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar terlalu lama menatap sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri di sana.

"Hei, Apa aku terlihat cocok dengan seragam ini...?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya padanya. Membuat gadis itu tersentak sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ke-... Kenapa kau tanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu padaku?! Dasar bodoh-"

Sahut Ino sembari bangkit berdiri dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong oleh jawabannya.

"H-Heii... Tunggu aku!"

Teriak Naruto kepada gadis yang sudah melewati pintu keluar ruangan ini. Pemuda itu lekas menutup pintu lokernya dan bergegas menyusul gadis tersebut dengan berlari.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi yang harus kuberitahukan padamu..."

Kata Ino yang berjalan membawa kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Satu hal lagi...?"

Tanya Naruto yang berhasil menyusul di sampingnya. Tetapi Ino malah berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor. Membuat pemuda tersebut ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mulai sekarang berhentilah memanggilku heii, heii, dan heii. Karena aku terlahir ke Dunia ini dengan sebuah nama. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu dan sebut namaku dengan benar mulai dari sekarang."

Jelas Ino pada pemuda berambut kuning rancung di hadapannya.

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sedikit menyadari bahwa dirinya memang bersalah telah memanggilnya seperti itu. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa nama gadis tersebut. Karena di saat mereka berdua beserta Tim Alpha yang tersisa tengah mengapung di laut lepas Konoha, Gadis di hadapannya itu pernah memberitahu siapa nama lengkapnya. Hanya saja Naruto masih tidak tahu harus seperti apa ia memanggilnya.

"Eh... M-Maaf, Aku mengerti. Yamanaka-san."

Ucap Naruto mencoba mengawalinya.

"Kurasa kita ini seumuran."

Jawab Ino dengan nada datarnya.

"Kurasa itu benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika, I-I-Ino...?"

"Kita ini baru saja kenal, Lalu kau langsung main memanggilku dengan nama depanku...? Kau ini minta di hajar lagi atau bagaimana...?"

"Ma-Maaf! Kalau begitu, I-Ino-san...?"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kita ini seumuran?"

"Bagaimana kalau Ino-chan...?"

"Ternyata kau serius ingin masuk rumah sakit ya?"

"K-Ka-Kalau begitu Ino saja-..."

". . . . . . ."

"Kedengarannya bagus. Mulai sekarang panggil saja aku dengan nama itu."

Setelah menyelesaikan debat mereka, Ino kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya berjalan. Meninggalkan Naruto bertampang Sweatdrop yang sedang terbengong dengan hal tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino keluar dari koridor panjang yang baru saja ia lalui. Diikuti oleh Naruto yang menyusul tepat di belakangnya. Kini mereka berdua berada tepat di aula yang cukup luas. Sepanjang Naruto menatap, Begitu banyak personel yang sedang diberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka-luka yang mereka dapatkan. Mungkin mereka semua baru saja melaksanakan sebuah misi atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan hal tersebut. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto setelah melihatnya.

"Anggota baru...?"

Sapa seseorang yang berjalan mendekati sosok Ino.

"Urus saja personel yang terluka."

Sahut gadis beriris Aquamarine tersebut cuek sembari serahkan kotak P3K yang sedari tadi ia bawa-bawa. Lalu langsung meninggalkan pria yang menyapanya tanpa satu katapun yang terucap lagi dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang terus mengikuti langkah gadis itu hanya bertukar pandang sebentar dengan pria yang menyapa Ino tadi.

"Jangan beritahu mereka apa, siapa, dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini pada semua orang yang mencoba menanyaimu."

Bisik Ino dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang dapat mendengar setiap kalimatnya kecuali pemuda di belakangnya.

"Eh...?"

Naruto sedikit terbingung oleh apa yang Ino sampaikan kepadanya. Mengapa ia tidak boleh memperkenalkan diri pada personel lain yang akan menjadi rekan-rekannya nanti...? Setidaknya itulah yang ingin Naruto tanyakan kepada Ino. Namun gadis itu seperti sudah menebak apa yang ingin Naruto tanyakan padanya.

"Hashirama-taichou yang katakan itu padaku. Setidaknya kau harus ingat itu baik-baik..."

Gumamnya masih dengan suara pelan. Dan lagi-lagi semua hal yang gadis itu ucapkan adalah pesan dari Hashirama sendiri. Entah apa yang bisa Naruto terka. Tetapi setidaknya ia mengetahui satu hal mengenai seluruh pesan-pesan itu. Semuanya tidak terlepas dari sosok dirinya yang kini sangatlah berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Naruto menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah manusia biasa lagi.

Langkah-langkah mereka terus berlajut menyusuri koridor-koridor yang asing bagi Naruto. Hingga akhirnya langkah kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Naruto hanya memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Aku telah membawanya kemari."

Ucap gadis tersebut setelah mengetuk pintu itu dengan dua ketukan pelan. Lalu pandang matanya menatap ke arah Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

"Masuklah."

Kata Ino menyuruh Naruto untuk segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Ia hanya menuruti semua yang gadis itu katakan padanya. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Naruto melangkah melewatinya dan menggenggam daun pintu yang ada di depannya. Tangan kanan Naruto yang kini terbalut oleh perban, Memutar knop pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya secara perlahan. Kedua kakinya mengantar Naruto melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Dan menutup kembali pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

Hal pertama yang bisa ia dapati di dalam ruangan ini, Adalah sosok pria berambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya. Membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruangan pribadi miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau memilih untuk bergabung bersama kami..."

Ucap Hashirama sembari meletakkan seluruh dokumen yang telah ia rapikan sebelumnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Walau sebenarnya hal itulah yang aku inginkan..."

Lanjut Hashirama sembari berbalik ke belakang. Menghadap ke arah di mana sosok Naruto diam berdiri saat ini.

". . . . . . ."

Naruto tak berbicara sedikitpun. Karena tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk memulai sebuah kalimat. Dirinya hanya diam, Coba menunggu dan mengikuti kemana alur pembicaraan pribadi ini akan menuju.

"Kurasa Ino telah sampaikan semua pesanku padamu. Setidaknya, Kau harus mengingat semua hal yang ia katakan. Karena aku yakin kau pasti mengerti apa yang ingin kumaksud dari semua itu."

"Ya... Aku memang sudah sedikit mengerti, Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan."

Jawab Naruto yang memandangi kedua tangannya sendiri. Cepat atau lambat, Semua hal di hidupnya pasti akan berubah. Atau mungkin... Segala sesuatunya telah berubah.

"Lalu... Apa yang kau inginkan dari bocah SMA sepertiku, Setelah bergabung dengan Organisasi Rahasia ini tanpa suatu pengalaman apapun...?"

Lanjut pemuda dengan sepasang iris biru nan indah di kedua matanya. Mencoba bertanya apa alasan yang sebenarnya dari Hashirama yang membuatnya bergabung dengan Divisinya ini.

Jika dipikir secara rasional dari sudut pandang manapun, Hal ini benar-benar seperti sesuatu yang ambigu. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah SMA biasa diperbolehkan masuk, Atau bahkan diinginkan masuk bergabung dengan Organisasi besar seperti Organisasi di mana ia berdiri saat ini.

"Akan kuberitahu padamu tentang sesuatu..."

Ucap Hashirama setelah diberi sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah ia tebak sedari tadi.

Tangannya menarik pucuk sebuah Laptop agar berputar dan menghadap ke arah Naruto. Sehingga pemuda itu bisa melihat apa saja yang tertampil di sana.

"Sejak kejadian di malam itu... Malam di mana kau berhasil selamat dari monster yang mengejarmu di sela-sela gang Kota, Aku meminta salah satu orangku untuk mengikuti seluruh jejakmu dari hari pertama penyebaran Virus ini terjadi."

"Saat itu, Melalui gambar yang kudapatkan dari satelit, Kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat kucari di waktu itu. Sebuah serum asli dari tangan profesor Hyuuga Hiashi. Serum yang kau bawa, Membuatku tertarik untuk tetap mengawasimu dari jauh."

Hashirama menjelaskan alasan pertamanya mengapa ia menginginkan Naruto berada di sini. Bersama dengan foto-foto yang ia tunjukkan kepada pemuda itu melalui Laptop miliknya. Beberapa gambar yang menjadi saksi bisu saat kejadian di malam itu terjadi. Di mana Hyuuga Hiashi, Mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi selamatkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang ditemuinya. Dan bahkan ada satu foto yang jelas menunjukkan saat-saat di mana Hiashi menyerahkan dua tabung berisi serum miliknya ke tangan Naruto.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Masih banyak gambar yang tertampilkan memalui SlideShow layar Laptop di sana. Foto ketika Naruto masih di sekolah bersama teman-temannya yang berhasil selamat selama penyebaran ganas dimulai. Foto saat di mana Naruto menghabisi Zombie-Zombie kelaparan dengan menggunakan sepucuk tongkat pemukul hanya seorang diri. Begitu banyak foto-foto dirinya yang telah berhasil bertahan dari penyebaran pandemik ganas saat itu dan mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi mereka.

"Naruto... Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah putra dari sahabat baikku. Dan sekarang kau menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan manusia lain sepertiku. Ada dua hal yang akan orang lain lakukan jika mereka tahu siapa dirimu yang saat ini. Menyeretmu ke kursi labotarium dan terpenjara di sana selamanya menjadi subjek penelitian... Atau langsung menghabisi nyawamu di tempat. Dari dua hal itu, Aku hanya akan memilih pilihan yang ketiga. Yaitu membuatmu bergerak di balik gelapnya sebuah bayangan. Karena akulah seseorang yang mengetahui fakta bahwa kondisi alami tubuhmu sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh banyak terhadap pencarian vaksin dari penyebaran ini."

Lanjut Hashirama panjang lebar menjelaskan alasannya yang kedua. Apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kebenaran. Bahwa kondisi Naruto yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berhasil selamat dari infeksi Virus mematikan telah yang mewabah di seluruh Dunia, Tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun di meja operasi labotarium. Karena bukan hanya sekedar faktor struktur genetis yang membuatnya mampu bertahan dari Virus tersebut. Tetapi keinginan kuat Naruto untuk tetap hidup adalah kunci terbesar yang membuatnya tubuhnya melawan pergerakan Virus yang menginfeksinya.

Hashirama lah, Seseorang yang benar-benar mengetahui fakta itu. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa meletakkan tubuh Naruto ke meja operasi untuk menjadi subjek penelitian adalah sebuah hal yang sia-sia. Karena tidak semua orang di Dunia ini mampu memiliki alasan kuat untuk tetap hidup ketika mereka telah berada di ambang kematian. Naruto memiliki apa yang tidak semua manusia di Dunia miliki. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa didapatkan dengan hanya bermodal serum belaka. Sesuatu yang dinamakan sebuah tekad. Keinginan kuat untuk hidup demi melindungi teman-temannya.

"Dan ini yang terakhir... Sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar sedikit egois. Naruto... Aku ingin kau mencari dan temukan seseorang untukku. Selamatkanlah nyawanya. Karena dia... Benar-benar... Sangat berharga untukku."

**TAPP...**

Tangan kanan Naruto yang penuh terbalut oleh perban, Menangkap sesuatu yang telah Hashirama lempar ke arahnya. Di tangannya kini, Sebuah ponsel pintar memperlihatkan potret foto seorang gadis yang begitu manis. Kacamata terbingkai begitu menawan di antara kedua matanya yang indah itu. Dan apa yang terlihat di sana, Sungguh membuat Naruto diam tercengang.

"Selamatkanlah putriku... Dari kejamnya Dunia di luar sana. Karena hanya dirimu satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya, Naruto."

Gumam Hashirama pada pemuda yang masih diam memperhatikan foto itu dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa terlukiskan oleh kata-kata. Sebuah permohonan yang Hashirama sampaikan secara pribadi kepadanya. Sebuah ego dari seorang pemimpin Divisi terbesar di Organisasi Rahasia Konoha.

Fokus Organisasi ini telah terpecah dalam beberapa bagian yang harus mereka tangani secara intens. Mulai dari merebut kembali Kota terbesar di Jepang dari kumbangan kematian. Kota yang bisa menjadi pusat bagi mereka untuk mampu menampung semua warga penduduk yang masih selamat. Dan mempertahankannya akan menjadi satu hal yang sangat kritis ketika berhadapan dengan para Zombie ganas yang selalu kelaparan.

Tidak ada satupun fraksi yang bisa diandalkan. Hanya Organisasi inilah yang masih berdiri dan bertahan. Beban mereka semakin berlebih ketika Jepang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pihak kepolisian dan militer tak mampu berkutik dalam mengantisipasi tragedi penyebaran wabah yang telah terjadi. Semuanya mencadi kacau balau dikarenakan ketidaktahuan pihak kepolisian dan militer, Cara untuk menghadapi secara langsung Zombie-Zombie yang brutal.

Belum lagi, Organisasi ini harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi penuh pada penelitian dan pencarian vaksin ataupun serum yang akan berguna di masa depan dimulai dari sekarang. Menemukan sebuah obat untuk sembuhkan suatu virus ganas yang masih misterius di mata Dunia bukanlah hal mudah seperti membalik telapak tangan.

Sementara polemik seorang buronan kelas atas yang selalu mengancam belum dapat tertuntaskan. Organisasi ini harus berpikir secara kritis dan tajam bagaimana cara untuk menangkap biang penyebab atas tragedi mengerikan dan penyebaran pandemik ganas ini berawal tersebut di saat mereka tak lagi memiliki tim yang tersisa untuk mengejarnya.

Semenjak hari di mana semua kengerian ini terjadi, Tidak ada satupun relasi Jepang yang memberikan uluran tangan mereka untuk membantu. Seluruh Dunia telah berada di titik kehancuran. Hampir semua Negara-Negara besar sekarat dalam tragedi mengerikan yang sama. Umat manusia telah berada di ambang kepunahan. Penyebaran virus yang begitu ganas menyapu rata hampir di setiap Negara. Seolah benar-benar tak ada tempat untuk lari ataupun sembunyi.

Namun bukan berarti Jepang hanya akan dihadapkan pada masalah pandemik ini saja. Mereka juga harus bersiaga penuh bila suatu saat Negara lain mencoba untuk menghancurkan mereka di saat mereka berada di tengah-tengah ambang kehancuran. Dan hanya Organisasi ini yang bisa mempertahankan Jepang saat hal itu terjadi.

Konsentrasi Organisasi ini benar-benar sedang terpecah belah. Seluruh pasukan Hashirama pun telah berada dalam posisi di bidangnya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bisa Hashirama lakukan selain memberi komando di setiap misi yang terkonfirmasi. Tidak ada lagi personel yang sedang bebas di markasnya. Semua berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi Negara.

Namun meski begitu, Hashirama tetaplah seorang manusia yang masih memiliki keinginan pribadi dalam hatinya. Sekuat apapun ia di sini, Hashirama tetaplah seorang Ayah yang selalu mencemaskan putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Setelah kehilangan Mito Uzumaki, Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan lagi seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Sona..."

Hanya sebuah gumam yang terucap dari mulut Naruto. Menatap foto seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok teman yang telah merajut sebuah ikatan, Dan Berjuang bersama-sama untuk selamat dari Outbreak yang telah terjadi.

Hashirama melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut kuning rancung yang ada di depannya. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. Dan menatap dalam-dalam sosok putra dari sahabatnya ersebut.

"Ini adalah permintaan pribadiku... Sekaligus akan menjadi misi pertamamu..."

Ucap Hashirama yang nampak menaruh penuh kepercayaan dan harapannya kepada Naruto. Karena hanya pemuda itulah, Satu-satunya personel yang bisa melakukan misi ini. Dengan ketahanan fisik luar biasa yang Naruto miliki, Pengalamannya dalam bertahan di tengah-tengah kejamnya Kota Konoha setelah Outbreak terjadi, Pengetahuannya tentang bagaimana cara untuk berhadapan langsung dengan para mayat hidup di luar sana yang tak dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari kepolisian, Membuat Naruto adalah harapan terakhir yang Hashirama miliki.

". . . . . ."

"Aku tidak akan gagal."

Ucap Naruto sembari menyodorkan kembali ponsel Hashirama. Tidak ada nada keraguan yang terdengar di tiap penggal kata-katanya. Naruto mengatakannya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kepastian.

"Aku akan selamatkan teman-temanku dari Neraka ini apapun yang terjadi. Itu pasti...!"

Lanjut pemuda dengan sepasang iris biru yang membara. Membalas tatapan Hashirama yang sebenarnya tersirat penuh dengan kesedihan.

Pria paruh baya di hadapannya, Perlahan menarik kedua bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang menandakan bahwa sedikit beban telah terlepas dari pundaknya. Hatinya merasa lega ketika menyadari tatapan tanpa keraguan yang pemuda kuning itu tunjukkan. Seakan berkata, _'Meski harus menderita tetap akan kuselamatkan mereka!'_

Bukan sebagai seorang pemimpin... Tetapi sebagai seorang Ayah, Dalam hati ia merasa senang bahwa putrinya itu memiliki seorang teman seperti Naruto. Sosok yang seakan tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri jika itu dapat menolong orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hashirama mengambil kembali ponselnya yang Naruto sodorkan kepadanya dengan mata terpejam. Tidak ada yang salah. Bukanlah suatu kesalahan jika sejak awal ia telah memilih Naruto untuk menjadi bayangan baru bagi Organisasi ini. Karena masa depan, Mungkin saja mampu berubah di tangannya. Itulah sebuah intuisi yang sangat pekat terasa ketika Hashirama ada di dekat pemuda tersebut.

"Aku akan menjemput seseorang di kapal induk angkatan laut yang telah menjadi tempat pengungsian sementara untuk kembali kemari. Ternyata kami benar-benar masih membutuhkannya. Dan orang itu, Adalah seseorang yang sudah sangat kau kenal..."

Ungkap Hashirama yang terasa sedikit misterius. Membuat Naruto berpikir dalam hati, Siapa sebenarnya orang yang Hashirama maksud. Naruto memasang raut kebingungan ketika mendengar bahwa orang tersebut adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Sehingga Naruto mencoba untuk menerka-nerka dalam hati. Walau tidak ada satupun yang dapat terbayang olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Ketika kami semua tengah berada dalam keputusasaan bahwa mungkin kami telah kehilangan dirinya... Naruto berjuang sendirian melawan Virus itu...'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'_Dan memilih untuk menjalani takdir barunya sebagai seorang bayangan...'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'_Meski ia berusaha sembunyikan identitasnya... Tetapi orang-orang hebat yang ada di sini sepertinya tetap bisa mengenalinya dan ingin lebih dekat dengan dirinya...'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'_Saat kami mendengar ia bercerita bahwa ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya... Kami berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang setimpal dengan penderitaan yang telah Naruto lalui selama ini...'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'_Dirinya ikut serta dalam rapat rahasia antara berbagai fraksi pemerintahan dan pertahanan. Bahkan Presiden Jepang pun juga ikut terlibat di dalamnya.'_**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'_Naruto berada di sana mendampingi Ayahnya sebagai perwakilan dari Organisasi ini. Ia berkata bahwa banyak ide dan pendapat yang para perwakilan fraksi masing-masing kemukakan untuk menanggulangi bencana mengerikan yang telah terjadi. Namun tidak ada satupun dari ide mereka yang dapat Tuan Presiden terima.'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'_Mulai dari pengeboman Kota-Kota besar di jepang dengan nuklir dan lain sebagainya untuk membumi hanguskan para mayat hidup ganas di luar sana. Dan semua ide pendapat mereka memiliki dampak negatif dan resiko yang teramat besar bagi Jepang sendiri...'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'_Namun dari sekian banyaknya pendapat yang mereka kemukakan untuk memulihkan kembali Negara ini, Hanya ide Naruto dan Ayahnya yang dapat Tuan Presiden terima.'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'_Sebuah pendapat untuk merebut kembali Kota Konoha dari kumbangan kematian tanpa menghancurkannya menggunakan nuklir atau apapun yang berdampak negatif. Dengan semua pengetahuan yang Naruto miliki setelah bertahan dari penyebaran Virus mematikan yang telah terjadi, Ia mengutarakan segala kelemahan Zombie-Zombie itu kepada mereka.'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**'Ide Ayahnya tentang pembekuan seisi Kota adalah pilihan paling tepat tanpa menghancurkan Kota terbesar di seluruh Jepang ini. Meminimalisir kerusakan yang tidak perlu, Dan dapat selamatkan orang-orang yang masih bertahan hidup di tengah-tengah apokalips ini seperti diriku, Sasuke-kun, Sona, Hinata, dan Kiba. Ide Naruto telah selamatkan kami dan semua Survivor yang tersisa dari kematian sia-sia...'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hembusan nafasnya terdengar sangat berat tiap kali ia menghembuskannya keluar. Kedua tangannya bergelantung pada sebuah pipa besi yang mengkilap. Mencengkramnya kuat-kuat sembari menarik tubuhnya untuk bergerak ke atas lalu kembali ke bawah bagai sebuah hitungan. Pemuda itu sudah melakukan Pull Up lebih dari 100 kali tanpa berhenti. Hingga begitu banyak keringat yang menetes dan berjatuhan ke lantai putih ruangan isolasi ini.

Sebenarnya, Ia bukan hanya melakukan Pull Up saja. Tetapi pemuda itu sudah melakukan berbagai macam hal seperti Push Up, Shit Up, Berlari dan lain sebagainya. Di dalam ruangan isolasi serba putih ini, Naruto sudah lakukan banyak kegiatan yang dapat membuatnya lelah.

Di saat mencapai hitungan yang ke-120, Pemuda tersebut melepaskan cengkramannya dari pipa besi itu. Dengan bertelanjang dada ia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai sembari menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Keringat terus keluar mengalir dari tubuh yang mulai terlihat padat meski sebenarnya ia masih murid SMA.

Naruto mengusap dagu dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh peluh. Tak henti-hentinya ia menghirup nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sudah kehabisan oksigen. Dan duduk di sana sendirian untuk beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Tetapi kami tidak menemukan reaksi yang berlebihan dari Virus dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana menurut anda... Hashirama-taichou?"

Kata seseorang kepada pria berambut panjang hitam kecoklatan yang ada di belakangnya.

Di depan ruang isolasi di mana Naruto sedang berada di dalamnya, Beberapa Staff dari Divisi inteligensi sudah lama memperhatikan kondisi Naruto melalui kaca besar yang memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Termasuk bersama dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pemuda berambut kuning tersebut, Sang Kapten Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit.

"Ia dapat menekan Virus itu walau dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah kelelahan... Kita sudahi tes ini. Dia lulus."

Jawabnya sembari melangkah ke arah pintu otomatis yang menghubungkan ruangan di mana ia berada dengan ruang isolasi di sana.

**JEEEEZZZHHH...**

Pintu otomatis terbuka...

Naruto mendengar jelas suara tersebut. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Sebuah handuk putih tiba-tiba jatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Kau sudah kerahkan semua yang kau punya. Kau sudah lulus dari tes ini..."

Ucap Hashirama setelah melempar handuk untuk Naruto.

Sementara, Pemuda berambut kuning itu mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang gemetar akibat efek kelelahan. Ia lega karena dirinya tidak lepas kendali ataupun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan saat ia berada dalam kondisi benar-benar kelelahan.

Tes ini ada bukan untuk menguji fisiknya. Melainkan untuk meneliti pergerakan Virus yang masih hidup di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto mungkin sudah menjadi bagian dari Organisasi ini, Tetapi tidak mungkin Hashirama akan seseorang dengan Virus yang masih hidup di dalam tubuhnya untuk keluar berkeliaran menjalankan misi di luar sana tanpa adanya kepastian. Sebisa mungkin Hashirama mengetahui seluk beluk tentang batas Naruto bertahan dalam berbagai kondisi tubuh yang tidak memungkinkan untuk terus mengekang Virus tersebut tanpa membuatnya berubah.

Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang terasa begitu berat. Letih dan lelah seakan telah menguasai kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Melewati sosok Hashirama yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, Sembari bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam miliknya, Naruto terus berjalan dengan langkah-langkah berat.

Tidak jauh setelah ia keluar dari ruangan di sana, Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan atas tubuhnya. Naruto terhuyung ke depan. Membuatnya hampir jatuh ke lantai yang sangat keras. Namun seseorang tiba di hadapannya dan seketika menangkap tubuh letihnya itu.

"Pasti sangat berat bagimu..."

Ucap seorang pria berambut keperakan yang berhasil menangkap oleng tubuhnya ketika ia hampir saja akan terjatuh.

Kakashi memperhatikan tubuh mantan muridnya yang penuh dengan peluh tersebut. Sudah dua jam Naruto menjalani serangkaian tes berat untuk meneliti bagaimana pergerakan Virus yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Bisakah aku minta semangkuk ramen..."

Ucap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan nada pelan.

"Ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Lagi pula tidak ada penjual ramen di dalam markas seperti ini."

Sahut Kakashi dengan ekspresi kalem menatap kondisi mantan muridnya itu.

Di mata Kakashi yang seorang agen rahasia dengan berbagai identitas samaran di setiap misi yang diberikan padanya tanpa pernah terikat oleh satupun rasa emosional terhadap orang-orang yang ia kenal dalam menjalankan sebuah misi, Kakashi akui... Inilah pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang disebut dengan empati.

Dan juga inilah pertama kalinya, Ia merasakan sebuah hubungan yang kuat antara guru dan murid. Walau Konoha Gakuen hanyalah sebatas panggung dramanya untuk memata-matai pergerakan Red Qween dari jauh... Tetapi entah mengapa hanya pemuda ini yang mampu menciptakan sebuah ikatan antara ia dan dirinya.

Mungkin itulah sebuah alasan yang mampu menjawab mengapa Naruto begitu keras berjuang melewati semua ini demi teman-temannya. Naruto memiliki apa yang orang lain tidak miliki jauh di dalam dirinya.

Pemuda itu mampu memahami perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menjalin rajutan ikatan yang muncul di antaranya. Dan menjaga tiap ikatan yang sudah ia miliki dengan mereka. Meski terkadang ia tak peduli bila dirinya harus tersakiti demi melindungi ikatan tersebut.

Karena Naruto adalah sosok yang seperti itu. Membuatnya menjadi sosok seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa terganti oleh siapapun di mata orang-orang yang telah memiliki ikatan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sore senja perlahan tergantikan oleh sang malam. Kilau indah cahaya matahari yang lembut menyapa melalui celah-celah jendela kini telah padam dimakan gelap. Hanya hamparan bintang-bintang kecil yang menjadi pengganti elok sang mentari di atas langit sana.

Tak terasa sudah tujuh jam berlalu setelah akhir dari serangkaian tes yang ia jalani usai. Naruto duduk sendiri menghadap ke loker bernomor 4 yang ada di depannya. Raut wajahnya tak begitu jelas terlihat karena kepalanya tertutupi oleh sebuah handuk berwarna putih. Peluh dan keringat yang melekat di tubuhnya sudah lama mengering berjam-jam yang lalu. Hanya di ruang ganti ini ia terus duduk menunggu misi yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

Kemeja biru beserta atribut miliknya tertaruh rapi di sampingnya. Tetapi belum sekalipun ia menyentuhnya semenjak masuk ke ruang ini. Hanya terpaku diam oleh sepi dan berteman dengan suara detik jarum jam di dinding. Tidak ada hal apapun yang Naruto lakukan selain menunggu saat-saat itu tiba.

**CEKLEK...**

Pintu kayu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang telah siap dengan atribut dan persenjataan lengkap. Bersandar sembari melirik Naruto yang menyendiri di sana.

Kedatangan Ino seperti sebuah tanda baginya. Bahwa misi yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah dimulai. Misi pribadi mencari anak Hashirama sekaligus mencari keberadaan di mana teman-temannya berada. Dan menemukan Hyuuga Hinata, Juga termasuk opsi penting dalam misinya.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat. Tidak akan ia biarkan Hinata jatuh ke tangan para ilmuan untuk dijadikan subjek penelitian. Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan gadis itu merasakan penderitaan terburuk sepanjang umur hidupnya di atas meja bedah. Sampai matipun tak akan pernah ia biarkan hal itu terjadi.

Naruto membuang handuk putih yang tersampir di atas kepalanya itu ke sembarang arah. Ia meraih kemeja biru milik Ayahnya tersebut lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengenakannya.

"Apa... Kau yakin dengan hal ini..."

Ucap sosok gadis di sana yang memperhatikan Naruto mengenakan kembali seragamnya itu.

"Bukan maksudku untuk mengejek... Tetapi untuk seseorang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki jam terbang sepertimu, Terjun langsung ke lapangan dan menjalankan sebuah misi di antara makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka... Itu bagaikan seperti kau coba untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri."

Lanjut Ino yang tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan direksi pandangannya sosok pemuda yang berada di sana.

Ino merasa ragu akan hal ini. Ia benar-benar ragu dengan misi yang akan pemuda itu jalani. Bukan tanpa sebab ia berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto. Karena dirinya pun pernah merasakan kejamnya Dunia di luar sana ketika penyebaran Virus misterius ini telah menguasai seisi Kota.

Walau menggenggam jam terbang yang mumpuni serta mendapat pelatihan yang super intens... Ino tetap merasakan adrenalinnya benar-benar terpacu ketika berada di tengah-tengah kepungan para mayat hidup kelaparan. Menjalankan misi melawan seisi Kota yang menggila, Ia akui itu adalah mimpi buruk!.

Bahkan dirinya juga pernah merasakan betapa mengerikannya bertahan di tengah-tengah Kota bersama para Zombie ganas tanpa satu butir peluru pun yang tersisa. Semuanya menjadi begitu kacau. Ia banyak kehilangan nyawa rekan-rekannya saat itu. Bahkan dirinya pun juga hampir kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

"Tidak ada cara untuk berhenti..."

Gumam Naruto ketika jemari-jemarinya telah selesai mengancingkan setiap kancing kemeja birunya sampai menyisakan dua kancing teratas ke bagian kerah.

"Tidak pernah bisa aku menemukan cara untuk berhenti... Karena aku pun tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan teman-temanku yang saat ini berada di luar sana."

Lanjut pemuda itu lagi sembari memakai rompi hitam sederhana sebagai standar kelengkapan atribut yang harus ia pakai.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala hanya untuk hal yang masih belum bisa kau pastikan...?"

Sekali lagi Ino memberikan sebuah pertanyaan kepada pemuda pemilik sepasang iris biru nan indah tersebut. Tentang mengapa Naruto sangat ingin kembali menapakkan kakinya di luar sana. Mengapa sebegitu kerasnya Naruto ingin mencari teman-temannya itu di Dunia yang sudah dipenuhi oleh ribuan Zombie ganas dan kelaparan. Yang bahkan Naruto sendiripun tidak dapat memastikan apa yang ia cari itu masih hidup atau tidak.

Ino begitu penasaran. Ino ingin tahu apa jawabannya. Ino ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat Naruto rela membahayakan nyawanya sendiri hanya demi sesuatu yang belum pasti.

Gerak Naruto terhenti ketika ia telah memakai rompi dan Holster ke tubuhnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Entah itu Ino ataupun Naruto, Keduanya seolah termakan oleh sepi.

". . . . . . . . . . ."

"Aku yakin kau pun pernah merasakan rasa ini sebelumnya..."

"Di mana dirimu ingin semua rekan-rekanmu dapat kembali dengan selamat bersamamu. Kau tidak ingin ikatan yang telah terjalin di antara dirimu dan mereka terputus begitu saja. Seolah kau menginginkan ikatan itu tetap ada... Setidaknya seperti itulah apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini."

". . . . . . ."

Ino terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Tentang dirinya yang mungkin pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika ia tak ingin kehilangan siapapun yang selama ini telah ia kenal.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Membuatnya teringat kembali akan misi di waktu itu. Di mana saat tersebut ia kehilangan banyak rekan-rekannya yang terbunuh secara mengenaskan di Kota kematian itu. Begitu banyak nyawa teman-temannya yang melayang dalam misi tersebut. Dan hal itu membuatnya seolah ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin sampai tenggorokannya putus.

Ino benar-benar kehilangan mereka yang selama ini telah berjuang bersama-sama dengannya dalam suka maupun duka. Menjalani latihan yang begitu berat hingga muntah darah. Semua suka dan duka yang telah ia lalui bersama mereka, Tanpa ia sadari telah menumbuhkan ikatan yang begitu berharga. Dan ketika Ino kehilangan mereka, Ia merasa semua ikatan berharga yang telah ada di antara mereka terampas begitu saja. Dan semua itu seolah hilang dalam waktu sekejap.

Dengan apa yang sudah coba Naruto sampaikan, Akhirnya Ino mengerti apa yang menjadi alasan bagi pemuda itu untuk rela menempatkan dirinya di antara bahaya yang dapat merenggut nyawanya.

"Setelah tragedi mengerikan ini terjadi... Kami sudah lalui banyak hal bersama-sama. Lelah maupun rasa sakit telah kami lalui hanya untuk bertahan dan terus hidup. Dan itu membuatku mengerti, Bahwa mereka semua sudah terukir jelas di dalam hatiku. Itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin bisa kupungkiri."

"Tak peduli kalaupun harus mati demi melindungi semua hal yang telah kami lalui bersama. Aku tak akan menyesalinya..."

Ungkap Naruto untuk menjelaskan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Semua kata-katanya berasal dari jauh dalam lubuk hatinya.

Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Ino tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain hanya memandangi pemuda tersebut yang kini mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Semua kalimat darinya yang telah terucap, Tak ada satu pun nada keraguan yang terdengar. Benar-benar murni dari hati Naruto yang paling dalam.

Ino hanya termangu dan terdiam. Tak pernah dirinya berpikir akan ada seseorang yang seperti pemuda itu di Dunia ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan orang yang seperti Naruto. Dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Ino mendengar rangkaian kata yang mampu menggetarkan hati. Membuatnya mengerti bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar memiliki ikatan yang begitu kuat dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat...

Menepuk pelan pundak Ino setelah berada tepat di sampingnya...

"Aku tahu sudut pandang orang-orang telah salah mengenai dirimu."

Gumam Naruto dengan alunan suara yang begitu lembut terdengar.

"Mereka bilang kau adalah orang yang berhati dingin tanpa pernah pedulikan siapa pun di sekitarmu. Tapi sejauh apa yang kulihat... Kau berbeda dari apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan..."

". . . . . . . . ."

"Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya... Dirimu adalah seseorang yang paling menyayangi dan peduli terhadap rekan-rekannya. Karena ketika berada di dekatmu, Itulah yang aku rasakan."

Lanjutnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang tertera di wajah tampannya.

Kedua manik gadis itu seketika terbuka lebar-lebar saat Naruto mengatakannya. Seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Lagi-lagi Naruto mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya berguncang. Semua kalimat-kalimat itu mengalir dan keluar begitu saja tanpa ada yang dipaksakan.

Sembari memasukkan sepucuk Glock-17 ke sabuk Holster peninggalan Ayahnya, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki berjalan meninggalkan sosok gadis berambut pirang itu sendirian di sana.

Sedangkan Ino masih bersandar di antara engsel pintu dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Tidak terlihat seperti apa ekspresi raut wajahnya ketika telah mendengar kata-kata itu. Ino hanya bersandar di sana sembari memegang siku tangan kanannya sendiri. Helai-helai poni rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajah putihnya itu.

Meski tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menerka seperti apa ekspresi raut wajahnya saat ini, Tapi ada satu hal yang sudah pasti terlihat di sana. Karena saat ini Ino tengah meremas sendiri siku tangan kanannya... Dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman indah.

". . . . . . .Baka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**GLUDUKK-GLUDUKK-GLUDUKK-GLUDUKK...**_

Suara putaran baling-baling sebuah helikopter terdengar begitu bising mengambang terbang di langit malam. Dengan sinar lampu sorot yang ada di bawah moncongnya, Heli tersebut terbang melewati tiap-tiap bangunan yang ada tepat di bawahnya.

Membawa hanya seorang penumpang istimewa di kabin belakang, Pilot dan Co-Pilot helikopter ini berusaha untuk mengarahkan alat transportasi udara mereka ini ke jalur yang benar di antara gelapnya malam.

"Kita sudah hampir kehabisan bahan bakar. Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke lokasi yang sudah ditargetkan sebelumnya."

Kata sang pilot memberi tahu seorang penumpangnya yang duduk di kabin belakang.

Meski terbatasi oleh gelapnya malam, Melalui sorot cahaya lampu yang helikopter ini miliki, Pilot dan asistennya tersebut dapat melihat dengan jelas banyak sekali Zombie yang berkerumun di bawah sana.

Ketika tempat yang mereka targetkan sudah tinggal sepuluh meter di depan mereka, sang pilot menghentikan laju helikopternya. Masih dengan mesin yang menyala serta baling-baling yang berputar, Helikopter tersebut melayang tepat di atas atap sebuah bangunan dengan 6 lantai.

"Lokasi telah terkonfirmasi. Tetapi kita tak bisa mendaratkan heli ini begitu saja ke bawah sana."

Ucap asisten pilot yang menatap ke arah atap sebuah bangunan di bawahnya. Merasa tidak yakin akan keamanan bila mereka mendaratkan heli ini di sana.

"...Tidak apa-apa."

Sahut penumpang istimewa mereka yang duduk sendirian di kabin belakang.

Penumpang yang adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning rancung itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggenggam knop pintu geser helikopter ini. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu tersebut tanpa persetujuan dari sang pilot.

**WUUUUUSSSHHH...**

Angin langsung masuk mengisi seluruh sudut ruang di dalam heli ini. Membuat sang pilot beserta asistennya lekas menengok ke belakang dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Itu berbahaya! Tolong tunggu sampai kami menurunkan tangganya!"

Pekik sang pilot mendapati pemuda itu telah mbuka lebar-lebar pintunya dan tengah menengok ke arah bawah sana. Seolah-olah sang pilot mengerti apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan.

"Maaf... Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kalian bisa kembali ke markas sekarang."

Sahut pemuda dengan kemeja berwarna biru yang terlapisi oleh rompi hitam tersebut sembari menatap jarak yang terpaut dari ketinggian helikopter ini dengan lantai atap bangunan di bawahnya.

Tanpa keraguan ia langsung menyodorkan beban tubuhnya ke depan untuk jatuh ke bawah. Sedangkan para pilot hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata melotot. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

**DRREEPP...!**

Kedua alas sepatunya menyentuh permukaan lantai atap bangunan berlantai enam tersebut. Pemuda itu sukses mendarat ke bawah dari ketinggian 15 meter lebih. Mendarat di sebuah bangunan tua yang berlokasi di tengah-tengah pulau Gunkanjim

Ia bangkit berdiri, Bersamaan dengan tiap-tiap helai rambut kuning rancungnya yang bergoyang terhembus angin baling-baling helikopter di atas sana. Sang pilot mengarahkan lampu sorotnya tepat ke arah pemuda itu. Yang ternyata berhasil berhasil mendarat dengan mulus tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Berhubung jarum penunjuk peserdiaan bahan bakar helikopter ini sudah menunjuk ke garis merah, Sang pilot memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke markas sebelum mereka kehabisan seluruh bahan bakar yang tersisa. Dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di tengah-tengah pulau ini dengan hanya bersenjatakan sepucuk pistol Glock-17.

_'...Akhirnya aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan kalian.'_

Gumam Naruto dalam hati sembari menatap lurus ke arah sebuah bangunan tua berlantai 5 tidak jauh di depannya.

Perlahan... Kedua kaki itu mulai melangkah ke depan. Dan semakin lama, Langkahnya terasa semakin cepat. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berlari mendekati sebuah gedung di depannya. Sebuah gedung yang menjadi titik lokasi ia mendapatkan sinyal ponsel milik sahabatnya.

_'Minna._ . . . . _Mattekure!'_

Semakin lama langkah-langkah itu kian semakin cepat. Sudah tak tertahan lagi degup jantung yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sangat ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Sampai di penghujung sisi akhir dari bangunan tua ini, Pemuda itu melompat di tengah gelapnya malam. Rambut kuning rancungnya tak berhenti diterpa sang angin. Menatap lurus ke arah sebuah jendela kaca bangunan di depannya. Sampai pada akhirnya ujung kaki pemuda itu menabrak dan memecahkan jendela kaca tersebut dengan sangat keras hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

**_PRRUUAAAANNKK._ . .!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_'Dan itu adalah bagian akhir dari kisahnya sebelum takdir mempertemukan kami semua kembali...'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

(**Flashback End...**)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik indah berwarna hijau sehijau Emerald, Memandang dari jauh para pengungsi lain yang berada di area Lobby timur bandara yang sudah menjadi markas pengungsian sementara Organisasi Rahasia Konoha ini. Ketika ia coba menghitung berapa banyak orang-orang yang berhasil diselamatkan ketika operasi misi besar Organisasi Rahasia ini tengah berjalan. Namun ternyata ia tak mampu mendapatkan angka yang pasti saat mencoba menghitungnya. Karena begitu banyak warga Kota yang berhasil mereka selamatkan.

Ia menatap mereka dengan tersenyum senang...

Sekaligus memendam kesedihan yang tersirat di pancaran kedua manik hijau indahnya di waktu yang bersamaan...

Tidak ada satupun di antara sekian banyaknya para pengungsi di sini yang ia kenali. Tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarganya yang bisa ia temukan di antara mereka. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya.

Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit sudah menuntaskan misi besar mereka sesaat yang lalu. Dan membawa seluruh warga Kota yang masih bertahan hidup di tengah maupun pinggiran Kota. Yang berarti semua pengungsi yang ada di sini adalah warga Kota Konoha terakhir yang masih hidup. Dan mungkin itulah yang kenyataannya. Mungkin dirinya tak bisa lagi melihat sanak saudara ataupun anggota keluarga yang lain. Dan mungkin saja dirinya tak akan mungkin bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya terhening dalam sebuah senyuman...

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar. Tiap-tiap langkah itu mengisyaratkan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan mendekatinya dari belakang. Tetapi gadis berambut Softpink tersebut nampak seperti tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Atau mungkin masih belum menyadari ada seseorang yang telah berhenti tepat di sampingnya...?

"Ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencarimu semenjak tadi saat kau menghilang entah kemana."

Ucap pemuda dengan iris sehitam Obsidian di sampingnya. Namun seolah tak mendengar, Gadis itu hanya diam terpaku pada apa yang saat ini sedang ia pandang.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya itu, Sasuke lantas mengedarkan direksi kedua matanya untuk menatap apa yang sedang Sakura lihat. Tetapi tidak ada yang istimewa dari pemandangan setiap pengungsi yang berada jauh di sana. Sasuke tetap tak bisa temukan apapun yang membuat gadis di sampingnya itu hening terdiam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat..."

Tanya pemuda Stoic itu yang sudah menyerah setelah tidak bisa menemukan apapun yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis merah jambu di sampingnya itu. Hanya diam menghadap ke arah para pengungsi yang ada di sebelah sana. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke tak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi pada gadis itu sehingga tak menghiraukan kehadirannya.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak, Lalu menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Sakura yang masih terdiam. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa saat ini dirinya berada tepat di dekatnya. Membuat Sakura menoleh memperhatikan pergelangan tangan mungilnya yang sudah digenggam oleh kekasihnya. Namun saat wajah gadis itu mendongak menatap ke arahnya... Mulut Sasuke terkunci begitu saja dengan kedua alis yang saling mengernyit.

_**TES...**_

Satu per satu air mata Sakura mengalir jatuh ke lantai dengan raut wajah tersenyum. Tetapi ekspresi yang Sakura perlihatkan, Adalah ekspresi seseorang yang sudah tak mampu menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Senang dan sedih... Bahagia dan kecewa... Satu per satu rasa itu muncul dan bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Membuat tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir tanpa henti walau ia tengah tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak mengerti...

Pemuda tersebut benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Tidak ada penjelasan sama sekali. Sasuke tidak bisa memahami apapun saat ini. Dan hal itu membuatnya berpikir tentang apa yang telah membuat Sakura tanpa sadar memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat menderita batin tersebut.

Para pengungsi yang selamat...

Dengan Sakura yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan air mata yang berjatuhan...

Sasuke mencoba menyatukan dua hal yang saling berkaitan tersebut. Coba mencari tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan mengapa gadis itu menampakkan raut wajah yang begitu menderita secara mental. Terlihat bagai seseorang yang telah putus asa setelah kehilang sesuatu yang sangat berharga di hidupnya.

'. . . .?!'

Seketika kedua mata Sasuke terbuka lebar-lebar ketika ia telah temukan apa yang membuat Sakura seperti ini. Lekas ia menarik tubuh rapuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura begitu erat dan menenggelamkan ekspresi wajah Sakura itu ke dadanya.

_'Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini...?!'_

Rutuk Sasuke di dalam hati saat dirinya sedikit terlambat tuk mampu memahami apa yang tengah Sakura rasakan. Siapa yang hatinya tidak hancur ketika mendapati bahwa dirinya tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan keluarga yang ia sayangi...?.

Gigi-gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk erat saat ia mengakui kebodohannya sendiri tak mampu mengerti. Kedua matanya terpejam dan membawa tubuh rapuh gadis itu semakin erat ke pelukannya. Seolah Sasuke sedang berkata, _'Kau tidak sendirian Sakura! Aku akan selalu ada di sini untukmu...!'_

Dada Sasuke benar-benar sesak kala mengingat ekspresi raut wajah itu. Ekspresi yang mengungkap bahwa hati gadis itu benar-benar hancur oleh kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Sungguh tak ingin Sasuke melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang seperti itu. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah membiarkan ekspresi raut wajah itu muncul kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Entah mengapa mulutnya terkunci. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan. Walau sebenarnya sangat ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya pun juga telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya akibat tragedi memilukan yang sudah terjadi ini. Tetapi sayang tak satupun kata yang bisa terucap melalui bibirnya yang keluh.

Pundak Sakura bergetar. Gadis itu menangis... Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Menangisi semua kenyataan yang sudah mempermainkannya. Sakura terisak dengan pundak yang bergerak naik turun. Mencoba mencurahkan seluruh rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya.

"Aku tahu itu menyakitkan... Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya... Sakura. Semua kenyataan yang telah Dunia ini perlihatkan... Pasti sangat berat untukmu..."

Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga gadis itu. Dan terus memeluk Sakura seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ternyata dirinya benar-benar sangat mencintai kekasihnya tersebut lebih dari apapun juga. Ia merasakan perih yang teramat menyakitkan saat sadar bahwa kehidupan lamanya tak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun Sasuke jauh lebih tersakiti bila kembali melihat Sakura seperti sesaat tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepoi angin pagi menghembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Memainkan selambu oranye tipis transparan di sana sehingga membuatnya nampak sedang menari-nari oleh hembusan angin yang begitu lembut. Bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang masih menutup mata terbaring di ranjangnya. Dan seakan hanya bunyi-bunyi Elektrokardiogram yang mengisi keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.

Tidak begitu lama berselang, Sedikit demi sedikit kedua manik sebiru langit di luar sana perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan keindahan warnanya seperti sedia kala. Dan sejenak memandang putih warna langit-langit dalam ruangan ini.

Sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu telah terbangun dari rangkaian mimpi-mimpi indah tentang Dunia mengerikan ini yang telah kembali seperti semula.

Tetapi sayangnya...

Mimpi hanyalah sebuah mimpi...

Hari ini masih tetap sama seperti hari kemarin. Dan Dunianya yang mengerikan ini tak akan berubah menjadi Dunia yang tenang dan damai seperti di dalam mimpinya. Ia hanya baru saja bangun dari istirahat totalnya tanpa ada satupun hal yang berubah. Dan tak tahu kapan mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata suatu saat nanti.

Lama Naruto termangu menatap langit-langit ruangan ini dengan ingatan mimpi-mimpi damai yang mengambang di kepalanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar, Bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri di ruangan ini. Seseorang yang terus memegangi tangan kanannya kala di saat ia masih terlelap memejamkan mata.

Naruto bangkit dari bantalnya dan duduk di atas ranjang itu. Kedua manik biru indah miliknya melirik ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk tertidur tepat di samping ranjangnya. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang masih terlelap dengan tangan yang selalu menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

". . . . . . . . . ."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Memandang sosok gadis yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya terlelap di tepi ranjang tersebut dengan tatapan hangat.

_'Kau pasti... Sudah sangat lama menungguku di sini...'_

Gumam Naruto dalam hati ketika memperhatikannya. Dengan jemari-jemari tangan kiri yang coba menyibakkan helai rambut hitamnya. Seolah ingin mengintip bagaimana raut wajah damai gadis itu saat tertidur lelap.

_'Gomen na._ . . . . _Hinata-chan...'_

Tatapan kedua iris biru matanya seolah semakin melembut saat dirinya berhasil melihat cantiknya wajah gadis yang masih menggenggam tangan kanannya itu walau sedang terlelap.

"Nnngg~..."

Terdengar lenguhan kecil dari gadis itu sesaat setelah jemari Naruto menyentuh helai-helai rambut poni hitamnya yang lembut.

_'Upss~._ . . . .'

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata yang mulai mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah, Karena mungkin dirinya sudah mengganggu tidur gadis di sampingnya itu.

Hinata perlahan membuka kedua mata indahnya sembari menegakkan kepala dari posisi duduknya. Dan apa yang didapatinya ketika baru saja tersadar dari mimpi-mimpinya, Adalah sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menatap intens ke arahnya. Lengkap dengan tangan kiri yang nampak seperti telah menyentuh sesuatu dari wajah manisnya.

". . . . ."

"Ohayou..."

Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada yang begitu halus mengalun di gendang telinganya. Tak lupa beserta sebuah tatapan dan senyuman lembut yang seolah menjadi pelengkap. Membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang menyapa dirinya. Karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di ruangan ini. Hanya ada Naruto yang masih bertelanjang dada bersama sebuah selimut yang terurai di ranjangnya, Dan Hinata yang masih terus memegangi tangan kanan pemuda tersebut.

". . . . .Eh?!"

Pekiknya kecil karena terkejut. Baru saja tersadar bahwa tangannya itu masih menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto di sana. Sontak Hinata lekas melepaskan genggamannya dengan rona merah yang seketika muncul di antara wajah cantiknya.

Gadis itu tertunduk malu. Memalingkan wajah manisnya ke arah yang lain asalkan tidak bertatap pandang secara langsung dengan pemuda berambut kuning di depannya.

"O-... Ohayou~"

Ucap Hinata tergagap akibat menahan rasa malunya sendiri. Masih berusaha untuk sembunyikan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menahan diri melihat betapa imutnya gadis itu ketika sedang tersipu malu. Naruto terdiam di antara hilir sepoi hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela. Sebisa mungkin ia nikmati saat-saat yang baginya paling menentramkan ini. Karena mungkin, Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk bisa berdua bersama Hinata tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

"Hinata..."

Panggil Naruto pelan. Masih tetap menatap gadis yang tersipu malu di dekatnya itu.

"...Sewaktu melihatmu yang masih ada di sampingku sampai ketika aku terbangun, Aku benar-benar merasa senang. Hatiku benar-benar senang..."

"Terima kasih... Hinata..."

Ucapnya mencoba untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya ketika ia mendapati Hinata yang terus menunggunya di ruangan ini. Naruto merasa sangat bahagia menyadari bahwa gadis itulah yang menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika dirinya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Hinata benar-benar setia menanti tersadarnya pemuda itu dari semua mimpi-mimpinya.

Sedangkan kedua mata indah Hinata kini terbuka lebar-lebar saat gendang telinganya mendengar jelas rangkaian kalimat itu. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Membuat seulas senyuman kecil terbentuk di antara wajah putih cantiknya. Hinata masih mencoba sembunyikan senyum kecilnya itu dari Naruto. Sembari menggenggam dan meremas kaos di dadanya.

Tetapi lama kelamaan, Bibir yang tengah tersenyum itu bergetar. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir begitu deras melalui pipinya yang putih. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Dan Hinata pun sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa sesesak ini di kala ia merasa senang. Setelah sekian lamanya, Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuknya. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengakui keberadaannya yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Dan seseorang itu adalah Naruto...

Itulah satu hal yang paling istimewa yang mampu membuat rasa di dalam hati Hinata menjadi bercampur aduk seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"A-Aku tidak tahu mengapa... Tapi ini benar-benar tidak mau berhenti..."

Kata Hinata yang sedikit tertawa kecil di antara tangisnya karena hal ini. Sudah berulang kali gadis itu berusaha mengusap air matanya dengan kaos lengan panjangnya. Tetapi aliran air mata yang terus bergulir jatuh itu belum berhenti juga.

Naruto termenung diam saat menatap gadis itu. Melihat Hinata yang berusaha menghentikan deras air matanya yang mengalir keluar. Hingga kaos panjang di pergelangan tangannya menjadi basah oleh air mata.

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan dalam tangis bahagiannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti salah tingkah di hadapan Naruto. Tetapi pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tak melihat ada yang salah mengenai hal itu. Naruto tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis di sampingnya.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat. Mendekat menuju ke arah Hinata yang masih mengusap-usap mata yang basah. Dan lalu memegang belakang kepala gadis tersebut untuk menariknya mendekat.

". . . .?!"

Hinata sontak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan. Dan Hinata nampak terlambat menyadari hal itu.. Karena kini kedua dahi mereka telah bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Naruto telah menarik kepalanya untuk menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Tak perlu menghapusnya. Keluarkan saja Hinata... Ungkapkan semuanya..."

Kata Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya sembari tersenyum lembut. Seolah ia telah mengerti apa yang membuat Hinata seperti itu. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum di balik tangis air matanya. Karena Naruto tahu, Bahwa Hinata masih belum menyadari betapa bahagia hatinya saat ini. Rasa bahagia yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi oleh hatinya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata mendengarkan apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Dan berhenti mencoba untuk menghapus semua air matanya yang terus menetes keluar. Kini gadis itu menarik senyuman indahnya untuk sedikit lebih lebar lagi. Mengeluarkan semua rasa yang tak bisa ia pendam dan tahan.

Mungkin dirinya yang bertemu dengan sosok Naruto dulu, Adalah sebuah anugrah terindah baginya. Mulai dari saat dirinya yang masih lumpuh di atas kursi roda miliknya, Hanya Naruto seorang yanh mau mengakui keberadaannya dan menerima Hinata apa adanya. Dan hanya pemuda itu seorang, Yang mau berbicara dengan dirinya sebagai seorang teman. Pertemuannya dengan sosok Naruto, Bagaikan sebuah takdir yang mampu membuatnya terlupa akan kejamnya Dunia saat ini.

Hinata terus menumpahkan semua air matanya. Sembari tersenyum ia memgingat kembali apa saja hal-hal indah yang pernah mereka lewati berdua. Dan potret sosok Naruto yang telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, Akan selalu tergambar jelas di dalam lubuk hatinya walau akan usang termakan usia. Hinata benar-benar bersyukur telah mengenal pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini.

_'...Arigatou.'_

.

.

.

.

**The Place Of Hope **

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 18 : **"Terima Kasih..."

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	19. Their Bonds

Ahh... Sepertinya banyak yang berhenti mengikuti cerita ini hanya karena pair. Jujur cukup sedih dan kecewa sih pertamanya. Tapi hal itu aku anggap sebagai pengalaman untuk menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi.

Sedikit meluruskan, Tema dari seri-seri fanfic ini adalah _'Apokalips',_ bersama dengan tema pendukungnya yaitu _'Ikatan'_ (Bonds/Kizuna)

Jadi garis besarnya, untuk mendukung kedua tema tersebut, sengaja di cerita ini dikisahkan bahwa sang protagonis masih belum memiliki pasangan. Alasannya ya untuk bisa mempermudah alur ceritanya menjalin ikatan batin yang kuat satu per satu dengan setiap karakter yang ada. (Contohnya Arc Anko-sensei mungkin...?)

Tetapi author akan selalu mendengar kritikan dan saran masukan dari kalian kok. Sekalipun itu dalam berbentuk Flame T,T

Oh iya...

Dan review yang paling menggelitik di chapter sebelumnya adalah datang dari ** Hinatasya Aozora.** Yang memberi saran bahwa sebaiknya Naruto tidak lagi memberi harapan palsu kepada para gadis bila di seri ini sistem Pairing Naruto mengambil dari sistem _"In_ _Real-Time"_ seperti pada game-game RPG.

Felix-kun akan mendengarkan penuh saran dari kamu kok, Aozora-san! ^^,

Uups... Apa catatan dari author terlalu panjang ya...? Kalau begitu silahkan membaca lanjutan cerita chapter yang lalu di bawah ^^,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kesejukan pagi dan indah sinar mentari lembut menyirami mereka berdua. Korden oranye tipis tidak henti-hentinya menari terhembus sang angin. Dengan dahi yang saling tersatukan, Naruto dan Hinata coba berbagi senang dan duka dalam ikatan batin satu sama lain.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Pemuda dengan surai kuning itu berucap dengan begitu lembut. Kata-kata yang mengalir bagai nada-nada indah, Membuat Hinata merasakan kehangatan yang ada.

"...Aku percaya itu, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Hinata yang mengusap sisa air matanya yang telah berhenti mengalir. Dirinya sungguh teramat senang telah mengenal seseorang yang seperti Naruto. Semua ketenangan yang sudah pemuda itu beri di antara kiamat Dunia seperti ini, Tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh apapun juga.

**JEGLEEK...**

Pintu ruang perawatan Naruto terbuka. Menampakkan seseorang yang terlihat begitu mirip dengannya. Menatap lembut pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya _timing_ kedatanganku sedikit tidak tepat..."

Ujar Minato sembari memberikan senyum ceria ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ehh...?! I-Itu tidak benar-..."

Sontak Hinata langsung berdiri dan membalik tubuhnya dengan wajah yang merona padam, Sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah mengganggu waktu berdua kalian, Tapi ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Naruto saat ini. Jadi..."

"S-Sama sekali tidak mengganggu-... Aku akan pamit keluar sekarang."

Sipu malu tergambar jelas di wajah Hinata. Dan gadis itu pun segera beranjak dari kursinya melangkah cepat ke arah pintu di dekat Minato. Sikap salah tingkah yang sangat jelas terlihat oleh mata.

_"...Arigatou."_

Ucap pria pemilik rambut berwarna kuning yang sama dengan putranya. Berterima kasih atas pengertian dari gadis tersebut sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman. Yang sebenarnya Minato telah menyadari bahwa Hinata baru saja menangis di ruangan ini. Terlihat dari bekas cairan bening yang masih terlihat di pelupuk mata indah miliknya.

Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat kepada sosok pria paruh baya itu sebelum melenggang melewati pintu keluar. Sedangkan mata Minato masih menatap punggung gadis itu yang berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor sepi.

'Kau memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik... Hiashi.'

Gumam Minato sendiri dalam hati memandangi punggung gadis yang adalah seorang anak dari salah satu sahabat baiknya. Dan setelah memperhatikan sejenak lorong koridor ini untuk memastikan tiada seseorang yang datang, Minato menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Kini pria paruh baya tersebut berbalik badan untuk menghadap ke arah putranya. Sebentar Minato merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya, Sebelum akhirnya melempar sebuah gulungan perban pembalut yang ia ambil dari sana.

Naruto menangkap benda yang Minato lemparkan ke arahnya seperti menangkap sebuah bola Baseball di tangan kanannya. Sang Ayah berjalan mendekat. Coba mengeliminasi jarak sedekat mungkin agar Naruto dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Ada empat hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu..."

Kata sang Ayah yang tepat di samping ranjang anaknya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menunggu hal seperti apa yang akan Minato bicarakan sembari mulai melilitkan gulungan perban itu ke sekujur tangan kanannya.

"Yang pertama adalah..."

Minato sedikit lama menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Naruto malah jadi semakin penasaran tentang apa yang ingin Ayahnya sampaikan.

"...Jika kau memilih gadis itu untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Maka seratus persen Ayah akan mendukungmu!"

Ujar Minato memasang senyum wajah tak berdosa sambil mengangkat satu jari tangannya.

". . . . . .Heh?!"

Seolah baru saja tersambar petir di pagi hari, Naruto menganga lebar-lebar dengan alis yang berkedut sebelah.

"Tunggu~... A-... A-Apa yang baru saja Ayah katakan tadi?!"

Rancu Naruto yang saat ini memasang raut wajah Shock stadium akhir. Benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang orang di hadapannya ini katakan.

'Apa-apaan yang dikatakannya itu?! Apa Ayah bercanda?! Apa Ayahku sedang bercanda?! Jika memang iya berarti Ayahku punya bakat melawak yang terpendam...!'

Cibir Naruto dalam hati menatap Minato dengan tatapan Yang-Benar-Saja!. Apa yang telah Ayahnya ucapkan sungguh membuat Naruto terkejut hingga membuat tangan kirinya yang sedang memperban tangan kanannya berhenti bergerak.

Sejenak Minato masih memberikan senyum tak bersalah, Sebelum akhirnya senyum itu menghilang dan tergantikan oleh raut wajah yang serius. Menatap kedua mata biru putranya itu dalam-dalam.

"Naruto... Seberat dan sesulit apapun nanti, Kau harus melindungi gadis itu. Lindungilah dia seperti melindungi nyawamu sendiri."

Ucap sang Ayah yang nampak sangat-sangat serius mengenai hal ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam terpaku oleh kata-katanya. Karena tidak ia sangka bahwa Ayahnya akan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu.

Termangu diam, Bukan berarti Naruto tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi Naruto sudah mengerti benar alasan mengapa ia harus melindungi sosok Hinata walau apapun yang akan terjadi. Naruto benar-benar memahaminya. Karena Hashirama pernah membicarakan hal ini juga waktu itu. Tentang Hinata yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kunci masa depan dari Dunia yang telah runtuh ini.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Hinata bisa saja jatuh ke tangan para ilmuan dan berakhir menjsdi subjek penelitian. Hal yang akan membuat gadis itu menderita seumur hidupnya.

"...Aku tahu itu."

Naruto memberi jawaban dengan kepastian dari hati, Bahwa ia akan melindungi Hinata segenap nyawa sampai akhir hayatnya walau Dunia akan menjadi usang sekalipun. Tidak akan pernah ia biarkan kehidupan, Bahagia, dan kilau senyuman indah Hinata terenggut sia-sia.

"Dan hal yang ketiga... Hal yang paling penting yang harus kau dengarkan baik-baik..."

Kali ini Minato menatap Naruto dengan wajah tidak main-main. Nada yang ia keluarkan benar-benar terdengar serius dan kritis. Seperti sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus putranya itu ketahui dan pahami.

". . . . . . . ."

"Mulai sekarang... Jangan pakai kekuatan itu lagi..."

Ucap pria tinggi bersurai kuning tersebut. Tanpa ada nada-nada canda seperti saat pertama kali ia berbicara. Mata biru itu menatap hingga ke ruang paling dalam dari sepasang iris Sapphire putranya. Satu tatapan yang tak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

". . . . . . . ."

Seluruh urat syaraf Naruto bagai dipaksa untuk menegang. Kedua manik biru indah miliknya terbuka lebar-lebar setelah Minato mengungkap sesuatu apa yang saat ini ia miliki. Naruto tercengang. Mendapati sosok Ayahnya telah menyadari kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Sesuatu yang mampu menyembuhkan luka-luka yang kau dapat secara instan... Sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu masuk ke zona yang lebih dalam... Jauh melewati batasmu sebagai seorang manusia... Jangan pernah gunakan itu lagi... Naruto." Lanjut pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan semua penekanan nada yang ia keluarkan.

Bukan berarti Naruto belum mengetahui siapa sosok seseorang yang kini sedang berbicara dengan dirinya. Tetapi sekarang Naruto tahu alasan terkuat Organisasi ini untuk menjadikan Ayahnya itu sebagai pemimpin dari Divisi Inteligensi. Bukan hanya kepintaran serta kejeniusan belaka... Intuisi yang selama ini Minato miliki melebihi batas terawangan manusia pada umumnya. Membuat sosok Ayahnya itu dapat menyadari kekuatan baru yang Naruto miliki. Yang bahkan Hashirama pun tak bisa mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

"Jadi Ayah... Sudah mengetahuinya..."

Gumam Naruto dengan suara pelan beserta nada tercengang yang ia tunjukkan.

"...Organisasi ini memang sangat membutuhkan kekuatan yang nyata seperti itu. Tapi, Sebagai seorang Ayah... Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto."

Minato menunjukkan selembar kertas yang menampakkan dua gambar bagaimana kondisi otak Naruto saat sebelum misi dimulai, Serta saat misi yang ia jalankan telah usai.

"Setiap kali kau menggunakannya... Saat itu juga setiap ribu sel Neuron di otak kananmu hancur oleh pergerakan Virus yang mulai menyebar. Ketika kau memaksakan untuk menggeser batas yang kau miliki, Sama artinya kau memperbolehkan Virus itu untuk menguasai dirimu."

"Skenario terburuk yang pernah terpikirkan olehku ketika Virus itu telah seutuhnya menguasai kedua belah otakmu adalah... Kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu sendiri sebagai seorang manusia..."

". . . . . . .?!"

Bagai tersambar rentetan petir di pagi hari, Naruto benar-benar diam membisu dan ternganga mendengar apa yang Minato jelaskan. Ia akan menjadi salah satu dari jutaan Zombie ganas di luar sana, Jika ia terus menerus menggunakan kekuatan itu.

Di depan matanya, Melalui lembar kertas tersebut Naruto melihat dengan jelas kerusakan otak kanannya bertambah parah menjadi 24% dari yang sebelumnya. Kata-kata Minato tak terbantahkan. Selembar kertas itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa kekuatan yang ia dapatkan ini benar-benar telah mengambil sisa umurnya sendiri. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

_'Aku... Akan kehilangan diriku sendiri~...'_

Kedua mata Naruto bergetar di balik keterkejutannya, Tentang semua yang masih belum ia ketahui selama ini. Menatap kenyataan getir yang tidak ia sangka-sangka.

Sejenak Minato terdiam setelah melihat dengan jelas reaksi putranya setelah mengetahui akan hal ini. Pria paruh baya itu meraih sebuah korek di sakunya. Lalu mulai memantik api kecil yang perlahan-lahan membakar habis lembar kertas di tangannya. Bau asap kusam tercium pekat. Menyebar keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Minato membakar selembar bukti yang akan dapat membuat putranya dalam masalah yang lebih besar di dalam Organisasi ini. Minato mencoba melindungi Naruto dengan caranya sendiri. Walau dirinya adalah ketua dari Divisi Inteligensi yang Organisasi Rahasia ini miliki. Tak akan ia biarkan orang lain mengetahui kebenaran kelam yang saat ini putranya miliki. Bahkan kepada Hashirama sekalipun.

Direksi sudut mata Minato beralih melirik ke sebuah rokok matic milik putranya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tangannya menggapai benda yang memiliki secerca titik cahaya biru yang berpendar di tengah Casing kaca rokok itu.

"Reaksi Nuklir... Adalah satu-satunya sesuatu yang mampu menghentikan mutasi genetis dari Virus ini..."

Ucapnya sembari menatap dalam-dalam rokok matic yang ada di genggamannya tersebut. Lalu Minato menyodorkan benda milik putranya tersebut kembali ke pemiliknya.

Naruto meraih apa yang Minato sodorkan kepadanya...

"...Itulah alasan mengapa aku meminta Kushina membuat benda ini untukmu."

Ungkap Minato setelah memberikan benda itu kembali kepada putranya.

Genggaman Naruto seketika mengerat memegangi sebuah benda yang telah Ibunya buatkan. Rokok matic yang tersimpan reaksi Nuklir berskala kecil di dalamnya. Di racik sedemikian rupa untuk mengurangi efek negatif yang dapat sebabkan radiasi hebat yang tidak dibutuhkan. Kushina telah menciptakan itu hanya untuk Naruto yang tersayang.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari... Secerca air mata mengalir begitu saja melalui pelupuk mata kanannya. Sebelah mata yang sudah biasa termakan oleh mutasi Virus yang ada di dalam dirinya.

_'Kaa-san~...'_

Gumam pelan Naruto dalam hati. Tangan kirinya mencoba untuk menyeka linangan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti untuk terus mengalir. Menangis dengan apa yang baru ia sadari di dalam hatinya. Menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar sangat merindukan sosok Ibunya tersebut. Seorang wanita yang menyayangi dirinya melebihi apapun di Dunia ini tanpa perlu balasan apapun.

Dirinya yang selalu bisa memahami orang lain. Dirinya yang selalu mampu mengerti perasaan orang lain. Dirinya yang selalu bisa membuat ikatan kuat di antara orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun tak bisa sekalipun mengerti apa yang ada di hati Kushina. Berulang kali Naruto mencoba memahami apa yang Ibunya inginkan, Tetapi sama sekali tak pernah tersampaikan pada dirinya. Begitu sulit hanya untuk sekedar berkomunikasi lewat untaian kata, Yang Kushina sendiri tak mampu untuk mengucapkannya.

Bukan salah Ibunya... Hanya saja Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang belum mampu untuk mengerti setiap kata bahasa yang Kushina coba tunjukkan melalui gerak jemari-jemarinya.

"Lalu... Apa yang keempat..."

Ucap Naruto bertanya kepada Ayahnya. Menanyakan hal penting terakhir yang ingin Minato sampaikan kepadanya.

"Yang terakhir adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Derap suara langkah dua insan muda terdengar di sepanjang Lobby bandara yang sudah diduduki oleh sebuah Organisasi Rahasia hebat. Berjalan berdua dan saling melangkahkan berdampingan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Udara yang segar terbawa oleh angin pagi terasa begitu menyegarkan. Seolah memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menikmati waktu-waktu berdua yang telah hilang.

Rambut kuningnya tersapu ringan oleh hembusan angin yang lewat. Terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya santai di samping seorang gadis putih berwajah begitu manis. Sudah sangat panjang waktu yang hilang bagi mereka untuk bersama, Namun tak ada satupun kata yang terucap di antara mereka berdua. Entah kecanggungan yang mulai mengganggu atau ada alasan lain yang membuat suasana di antara kedua insan ini begitu senyap.

Semenjak tadi, Naruto terus melirik Hinata yang berjalan bersama di sampingnya. Melirik seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi sosok yang sangat spesial di hidupnya. Tak akan ia biarkan ikatan yang telah ia rajut bersama dengan gadis itu diputus dengan mudahnya oleh semua rantai tragedi mengerikan yang telah terjadi.

Terbesit di hatinya untuk membicarakan tentang sesuatu, Atau mungkin tentang banyak hal ketika mereka berdua terpisah saat itu. Tetapi Naruto tak bisa ungkapkan apapun. Tak ada satupun kata yang terlintas untuk memulainya. Yang dilakukan pemuda pemilik sepasang iris indah sebiru langit cerah itu hanya mencuri lirik ke arah Hinata. Mereka berdua masih diam tanpa kata bahkan sampai langkah kaki mereka membawanya keluar lapangan lepas landas bandara ini.

Hinata berhenti melangkahkan kakinya setelah keluar dari area Lobby. Kedua manik indahnya menatap ke arah para pengungsi yang berkumpul di sebelah sana. Dengan banyaknya personel yang tengah melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Seketika angin utara menyapa sosok dirinya yang berdiri di depan pintu keluar bersama seorang pemuda di sampingnya. Helai-helai rambut halus miliknya terbang termainkan oleh sang angin yang menghembus ke arahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terus melirik ke arahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata. Menatap gadis berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di jelaskan. Teringat dengan apa yang Ayahnya katakan padanya sesaat yang lalu.

'Lindungilah dia seperti melindungi nyawamu sendiri...'

Kata-kata itu menggema di dalam kepalanya. Sesuatu yang akan selalu Naruto ingat sampai akhir hayatnya. Menyadari betapa sosok gadis cantik berponi itu menjadi sangat istimewa untuk Dunia ini. Begitu juga... Di dalam Dunianya yang penuh dengan kerikil bebatuan tajam.

". . . . . ."

"Hinata..." Panggil pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

"...Ha'i?"

Jawab Hinata yang saat ini tengah memegangi sisi rambut hitam panjang miliknya, Yang menari terhembus sejuk angin pagi agar tak menutupi wajahnya. Namun hal itu justru membuat sosok Hinata menjadi jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Aku..."

". . . . . . .?"

"Aku... Akan selalu melindungimu. Entah dengan cara seperti apapun. Meski hingga saat matahari terbit dari barat sekalipun... Aku akan tetap melindungimu...!"

Kata pemuda itu mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin ia ucapkan. Dengan tangan kanan terbalut perban yang tertaruh di dadanya, Seolah itu adalah tanda kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Akhirnya Naruto mampu menembus dinding canggung yang sudah membatasi kedekatan mereka berdua.

Sedangkan untuk Hinata yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto utarakan kepadanya, Gadis itu hanya bisa membalas dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang begitu hangat.

"Jadi-... Maukah... Maukah kau menjadi..."

Tangan kiri Naruto yang terkepal bergetar dengan erat. Tak mampu selesaikan apa yang akan menjadi kalimat terakhirnya. Pemuda itu merasa sangat sulit membuka mulutnya untuk melengkapi kalimat yang sederhana itu. Tetapi, Sebelum Naruto mampu mengucapkan satu kata terakhir dari rangkaian kalimatnya, Hinata terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang anak kecil yang menangis sendiri di ujung sana.

". . . .?"

Naruto hanya melirik helai demi helai rambut hitam milik gadis itu yang melewati dirinya begitu saja dan berlari ke arah lain.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan seorang gadis kecil yang berjongkok bersandar di dinding sambil menangis sendirian.

"Kenapa kau menangis...?"

Tanya Hinata yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Aku... Aku... Tidak bisa menemukan Yuu-Oniichan di manapun~"

Jawab gadis yang nampak masih berumur sekitar 12 tahun tersebut sembari terus terisak dalam tangisnya.

Tatapan mata Hinata berubah menjadi sayu setelah mendengar jawaban dari gadis kecil itu. Rasa iba seketika menusuk relung hatinya. Mengerti akan arti kata-kata 'Tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun,'

Mungkin gadis kecil ini masih belum menyadari bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang tersisa dari seluruh keluarga yang ia miliki. Mungkin sosok seorang kakak yang selalu ia cari sudah tak bisa lagi ia temui. Mungkin sosok kakak yang selalu ia cari selama ini sudah menjadi bagian dari jutaan mayat hidup di luar sana.

Naruto melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Dan kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di samping Hinata. Sama-sama merasakan apa yang Hinata yang ada di sampingnya itu rasakan saat melihat isakan tangis gadis kecil ini.

"Apa itu... Milik Yuu-_Oniichan_?"

Tanya Hinata ketika direksi matanya tertuju pada sebuah busur panah lipat yang ada di genggaman gadis kecil tersebut. Dan ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

_"Souka..."_

Sahut Hinata singkat sembari sedikit memberikan sedikit senyumannya. Walau tatapan kedua mata indah miliknya jelas masih menyiratkan rasa iba yang sayu.

"Ini pemberian dari seseorang yang tidak Ayumi kenal kemarin nano desu~..."

Kata gadis kecil itu menjelaskan bagaimana sebuah Compound Bow yang biasa digunakan oleh kebanyakan atlet panahan profesional itu bisa ada di tangannya. Dan melalui penjelasan singkat Ayumi, Gadis kecil itu tentang pemberian dari seseorang di hari kemarin, Membuat Naruto merasakan ada hal yang sedikit ambigu di situ. Untuk apa seseorang memberikan busur panah seperti itu kepada seorang gadis polos seperti Ayumi...?

Di saat Naruto mulai memikirkan tentang keambiguan ini, Hinata tidak terlalu ambil susah mengenai hal itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, Hanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis kecil di depannya.

"Namamu, Ayumi... Ya kan?" Tanya Hinata setelahnya. Lalu satu tangannya terangkat dan mendarat di pucuk kepala Ayumi dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah... Tidak perlu menangis lagi... Pasti Yuu-_Oniichan_ akan sedih bila melihatmu terus menangis seperti ini. Jadi cerialah... Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Ucap Hinata sembari mengusap-usap pucuk kepala gadis yang masih memakai Blazer sekolah berwarna biru gelap, Lengkap dengan pita merah berenda yang menjadi dasinya seragamnya itu.

Sedangkan Ayumi terdiam. Menatap sosok Hinata yang sedang mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Entah ia merasa ada aura yang begitu menghangatkan hatinya ketika Hinata mengucapkan setiap penggal kalimatnya. Ayumi menyeka sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya. Lalu mengangguk sebagai sebuah jawaban dengan diiringi senyum yang kembali bersinar di wajahnya.

Sejenak Naruto menatap pemandangan ini. Melirik sosok seorang gadis yang sangat berarti di sampingnya. Merasa bahwa Hinata terlihat begitu dewasa ketika menyikapi masalah tersebut. Tanpa memberikan harapan yang palsu dengan mengatakan, 'Kakakmu pasti akan datang!' ataupun, 'Dia pasti masih hidup di luar sana!'

Dengan sifat dan sikap yang begitu hangat serta dewasa itu, Naruto semakin memandang Hinata sebagai seorang gadis yang sangat istimewa.

Untuk Dunia ini...

Maupun untuk dirinya sendiri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

**Chapter 19 : **"Their Bonds"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lima jam telah berlalu. Dan udara pagi yang sejuk pun kini tergantikan oleh terik cahaya sang mentari siang. Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja berwarna biru lengkap dengan sebuah rompi sederhana yang melapisinya, Sedang bersandar santai pada dinding di belakangnya. Sendirian menunggu hasil dari sebuah rapat penting yang tengah berlangsung.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari lorong koridor di mana pemuda itu menunggu, Sebuah ruang Manager bandara ini telah berganti menjadi ruangan untuk mendiskusikan rencana apa yang harus Organisasi Rahasia Konoha lakukan selanjutnya. Meja-meja kerja bekas para _Staff_ bandara terdahulu kini disatukan menjadi sebuah meja yang teramat lebar. Tidak ada barang apapun di atas permukaan meja sana selain lembar-lembar cetak denah Kota Konoha dan beberapa dokumen rahasia penting lainnya.

Lima orang termasuk sang Tuan Presiden duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan mengelilingi setiap tepi meja tersebut. Para pemerintah seperti menteri pertahanan dan menteri luar negeri mengenakan setelan jas hitam mereka. Sebagai sebuah tanda bahwa mereka juga memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi di ruangan ini. Dan jangan tanya di mana keberadaan para menteri atau senat yang lain. Karena hanya ini lah yang tersisa di antara mereka semua setelah tragedi _Outbreak_ yang telah terjadi.

Rapat sudah berjalan dua belas menit yang lalu. Pendapat-pendapat telah di kemukakan. Saran seperti ini dan itu untuk mengembalikan Jepang pada kondisi semulanya sudah diperdengarkan. Tetapi masih belum ada satupun buah pemikiran mereka yang membuahkan dapat diterima secara sepakat.

Semua rencana yang mereka katakan selalu memiliki dampak negatif yang lebih besar ketimbang efek yang dihasilkan. Tetapi Minato Namikaze yang mewakili Divisi-3 masih tetap diam tanpa satu katapun yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Minato hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama semua masukan yang Hashirama dan para menteri itu perdebatkan. Dan Kakashi yang berdiri sebagai pendamping di belakang Minato seperti tahu bagaimana ketua dari Divisi Inteligensi ini akan bertindak.

"Kita bisa mencoba untuk berkomunikasi negara tetangga. Lalu mencoba untuk meminta bantuan kepada mereka. Dengan begitu kita bisa merebut kembali Kota-Kota besar yang lainnya."

Kata menteri luar negeri.

"...Kurasa itu akan terlalu sulit jika kita memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana penyebaran pandemik ini keluar dari zona Jepang. Karena kita pun harus mengingat satu fakta yang tidak bisa kita bantah lagi. Bahwa Jepang lah awal dari di mana semua penyebaran ini terjadi. Meminta bantuan kecil pada negara lain hanya akan membuat citra negara ini lebih buruk di mata mereka. Belum lagi mereka semua masih dipusingkan pada pencarian cara untuk menanggulangi penyebaran ini sama seperti kita."

Sahut Hashirama yang sedikit tidak setuju dengan apa yang menteri luar negeri paparkan. Dan sepertinya yang lain mengaangguk sebagai pembenar dari apa yang telah Hashirama katakan.

"Kekurangan pasukan membuat kita terpaksa berhenti melangkah di tengah jalan. Sepertinya tidak pilihan lain kecuali memberikan senjata kepada para warga Kota yang berhasil diselamatkan. Dan mbuat mereka berjuang bersama kita. Dengan begitu, Kuantitas dapat menutupi kualitas."

Ungkap menteri pertahanan mengenai apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya mengenai kebuntuan ini.

Tetapi hal itu justru membuat sepasang alis seorang gadis berambut pirang di belakang Hashirama mengernyit tajam. Setelah mendengar pendapat yang telah menteri pertahanan itu berikan, Benar-benar membuat kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Memberi senjata kepada para pengungsi...? Candaan macam apa ini...?"

Ungkap Ino yang agak kesal dengan hal tersebut.

Membuat semua pasang mata kini tertuju kepadanya. Terlebih untuk sang menteri pertahanan yang telah mengemukakan pendapat itu sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau masih terlalu muda untuk menyela pembicaraan ini, Gadis kecil."

Cercanya begitu menusuk hati.

Mendengar hal itu justru membuat Ino lebih emosi lagi. Disebut masih di bawah umur tanpa pengalaman apapun tentang mempertahankan sebuah negara dari segala krisis yang ada, Membuat Ino jauh lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Ingin ia membalas kata-kata yang menusuk itu dengan nada tinggi, Tetapi Kakashi terlebih dulu menyela apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Yamanaka... Tenangkan dirimu. Di ruangan ini, Berbikirlah sebelum berbicara."

Kata Kakashi yang bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan nama baik Hashirama sebelum personel yang mendampinginya itu benar-benar akan mempermalukannya di depan Tuan Presiden. Walau sebenarnya juga Kakashi ingin menghentikan Ino sebelum ia terkena masalah yang lebih ruyam nanti.

Tetapi Kakashi malah diberi Deathglare mengerikan dari gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Karena saat ini Ino merasa bahwa ia sedang diceramahi oleh orang yang sok lebih tua darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Siapa orang yang ada di belakangmu itu, Namikaze Minato...? Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya di daftar keanggotaanmu divisimu."

Tiba-tiba sang Presiden bertanya kepada Minato yang masih duduk santai berdiam diri di kursinya. Kakashi pun langsung terdiam. Membuat Ino tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi Kakashi saat ini.

Yang sebenarnya bukan hanya Tuan Presiden saja yang dibuat bingung dengan identitas orang itu. Tetapi Ino pun juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika Kakashi menyusup ke skuadnya ketika menjalankan Operation Rescue beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Heh... Rasakan itu, Serangga rawa! Dasar penumpang gelap!'

Teriak Ino gembira dalam hatinya.

". . . . . ."

"Hanya anggota yang baru bergabung, Tuan Presiden. Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa orang yang bergabung masuk. Karena kurasa kita sangat membutuhkan tambahan personel dalam Organisasi ini."

Jawab Minato begitu tenang tanpa membongkor identitas Kakashi yang sebenarnya. Ia memamfaatkan kata-kata dari kalimat yang Tuan Presiden baru bicarakan sesaat tadi dengan cepat.

"Begitu..."

Orang nomor satu di Jepang yang ada di sana bisa menerima alasan yang baru saja Minato beri tanpa ada kecurigaan berlebih. Namun tetap saja Kakashi merasa hampir membuat Taichou-nya itu kerepotan.

"...Maaf." Kata Kakashi dengan suara pelan kepada Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salahmu."

Minato pun menjawab dengan suara yang pelan juga agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar selain dirinya dan pendampingnya tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Sedari tadi kami masih belum mendengar usul apapun darimu. Jadi... Bagaimana tentang pendapatmu mengenai hal ini, Namikaze Minato...? Apa kau memiliki saran untuk pertemuan ini?"

Tanya Presiden lagi kepada salah seorang yang dikenal sebagai sosok paling jenius di dalam Organisasi ini.

"Maafkan aku tentang hal itu, Tuan Presiden. Sebagai seorang ketua dari Divisi Inteligensi, Diriku pun memiliki sebuah rencana untuk apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini."

Kata Minato yang sedikit tak enak hati sudah berdiam diri di saat yang lain sudah saling bertukar pendapat satu sama lain semenjak tadi.

Bukan karena Minato enggan menyampaikan rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan. Tetapi Minato ingin mendengar sejauh mana alur pembicaraan ini akan berjalan. Dan menunggu apakah ada suatu pendapat yang lebih baik dari pendapat miliknya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana merebut kembali Kota-Kota yang jauh. Untuk saat ini... Yang lebih terpenting adalah membersihkan Kota ini dari mereka, Lalu membuat dinding yang bisa mencegah segala sesuatu yang akan kembali masuk ke dalam Kota."

"Saat kita telah melakukannya dengan baik, Dan membuat Kota Konoha ini steril dari mereka... Kita bisa melakukan cara yang sama seperti apa yang kita kemarin lakukan. Jika semua itu berjalan lancar... Maka cepat atau lambat Jepang akan dapatkan kembali wilayahnya seperti Konoha yang dapatkan kembali ketenangannya tanpa ada tersisa satupun ancaman dari mayat hidup."

"Membuat dinding...? Bagaimana caramu untuk menutup seluruh Kota yang begitu besar ini dari apapun yang akan masuk?"

Menteri pertahanan memberi sebuah pertanyaan kepada pria bersurai kuning di sana. Namun tanpa jeda yang berarti, Minato dapat dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kita bisa memakai kontainer yang ada di pelabuhan dan menaruhnya di sepanjang perbatasan Kota untuk menjadikannya sebagai dinding. Bentuknya yang besar dan tebal membuatnya sulit untuk dilewati. Belum lagi semua kontainer itu terbuat dari besi baja. Para mayat hidup di luar sana tak akan mampu memindahkan sesuatu yang sebesar dan seberat itu."

Minato menjelaskannya secara panjang lebar dan sangat rinci dengan cepat. Seolah itu adalah pertanyaan yang mudah.

"Tetapi, Jika kita hanya mengandalkan kontainer untuk Kota sebesar ini... Bukankah jumlahnya tidak akan cukup untuk menutup seluruh perbatasan Konoha?"

Kini giliran menteri luar negeri menanyakan tentang jumlah kontainer di pelabuhan-pelabuhan Konoha yang pastinya tidak akan mungkin cukup untuk menutup seluruh Kota.

"Hal itu memang benar. Dan mungkin dengan jumlah kontainer yang ada di Kota ini hanya mampu menutup Konoha sekitar tujuh puluh persen saja. Tetapi kita masih bisa memamfaatkan mobil-mobil yang berserakan di sepanjang jalanan Kota. Dengan berat rata-rata yang lebih dari satu ton untuk setiap mobil, Kita bisa menumpuk dan menatanya menjadi beberapa lapis untuk menjadikannya sebuah dinding tebal."

Lagi-lagi bagai ssperti sesi tanya jawab seorang dosen dengan mahasiswanya, Minato menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar kepadanya dengan sangat mudah. Ia memikirkan semua hal dengan sangat-sangat cepat dan akurat tanpa adanya jeda.

'Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Sepertinya itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Minato.' Gumam Hashirama saat mendengarkan sahabatnya itu berbicara.

Menjadikan mobil-mobil yang berserakan di tengah-tengah Kota ini sebagai dinding adalah pilihan yang tepat. Jika mereka melakukan hal itu, Tentu saja seluruh jalanan Kota akan jadi lebih bersih. Dan dapat mempermudah Organisasi ini bergerak lebih leluasa tanpa ada yang menghalangi di sepanjang jalan.

Minato mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan garis bibir yang sedikit tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum kecil.

Untuk sejenak, Ruangan ini terasa hening saat Minato baru saja mengemukakan pendapatnya. Mereka semua terdiam menatap sosok Minato yang duduk santai bersandar di kursinya. Untuk beberapa saat, Senyap menguasai ruangan ini. Hanya cahaya lampu yang terus bersenandung memaparkan sinarnya.

". . . . . ."

"Tidak buruk juga..."

"Brilian... Seperti biasanya."

Para menteri tidak melihat adanya efek negatif besar pada pendapat Minato. Justru mereka berpikir bahwa itulah cara yang paling memungkinkan untuk selamatkan Jepang dari kumbangan mayat hidup ini. Sedangkan sang Presiden hanya tersenyum sembari menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa tim dari divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit mulai bergerak meninggalkan bandara. Mereka berpencar ke segala arah untuk membersihkan Kota Konoha dari para Zombie ganas yang masih tersisa. Sementara yang lain tengah sibuk untuk memindahkan kontainer-kontainer yang ada di seluruh pelabuhan Kota ini ke sepanjang perbatasan Konoha.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu memandang para personel yang mulai bergerak dalam skala besar-besaran. Dan ia berpikir mungkin ada sebuah misi baru yang harus mereka lakukan.

Puluhan helikopter memutar setiap baling-baling yang mereka miliki di waktu yang bersamaan. Seketika membuat hembusan angin yang cukup untuk mengibaskan rambut berwarna Pinksoft miliknya menari. Tak luput juga asap dari debu-debu yang berterbangan kesana-kemari membuat suasana di lapangan lepas landas bandara ini menjadi ramai.

"Sakura, Sasuke... Lihatlah..."

Kiba memanggil teman-temannya untuk melihat ke arah yang saat ini ia lihat. Sakura dan Sasuke pun sejenak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang Kiba tuju.

". . . . . .?'

"Mereka kenapa...?" Sakura bertanya yang entah kepada siapa ketika melihat dari jauh para pengungsi yang di antar beberapa personel untuk masuk ke beberapa heli evakuasi berukuran sangat besar.

". . . . . . ."

Sedangkan Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sana. Menatap sebagian besar dari para pengungsi digiring untuk masuk ke beberapa helikopter evakuasi tersebut.

"Apa mereka sedang... Dipindahkan?" Gumam Sasuke yang mencoba untuk menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

"Jawabanmu tepat seperti biasanya."

". . . . . . .?!"

"Kakashi-sensei...?!"

Pekik Kiba memasang raut wajah yang sedikit terkejut. Karena secara tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah ada di belakang mereka bertiga. Belum lagi pria itu juga menatap ke arah yang sama dengan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu...? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba dipindahkan begitu saja...?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang cukup datar seperti biasa, Walau ada kegundahan tersendiri di dalam hatinya mengenai hal ini.

"Sebenarnya begitu banyak alasan untuk itu. Tapi mari kita ambil sebuah perumpamaan yang sederhana. Ketika kalian sedang diminta untuk menyimpan sebuah hal besar seperti perhiasan milik teman di dalam tas kalian, Atau diminta untuk menyimpan hal kecil seperti sebuah pensil di dalam tas yang sama... Manakah di antara kedua hal itu yang menurutmu akan membebani pikiran kalian...?"

Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan menggunakan perumpamaan yang dapat dengan mudah mereka pahami. Organisasi ini tidak bisa terus-menerus memecah konsentrasi mereka hanya untuk melindungi pengungsi yang jumlahnya sangatlah banyak. Hal itu justru membuat mereka sulit untuk bergerak kesana-kemari tanpa membawa beban pikiran seperti apa yang Kakashi umpamakan.

Karena sejak awal Organisasi ini bukanlah sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka butuh fokus maksimal untuk bangkitkan Jepang dari kehancuran sebelum negara asing datang menjajah. Dan salah satu cara yang bisa mereka gunakan adalah dengan memindahkan para pengungsi ke tempat lain yang tidak bisa tersentuh oleh Zombie-Zombie ganas kelaparan. Dengan begitu para pengungsi dapat mengurus diri mereka sendiri di sana sembari menunggu Organisasi ini mampu merebut kembali Jepang dari kumbangan kematian.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Kiba terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan dari Kakashi. Tentu mereka bertiga dapat memahami apa yang coba mantan gurunya itu sampaikan kepada mereka. Namun tetap saja hal ini masih mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh menatap ke arah proses pemindahan para pengungsi. Dan menanyakan satu hal lagi yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Lalu... Ke mana mereka akan dipindahkan...?" Tanya pemuda itu untuk pria yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

". . . . . . ."

"...Gunkanjima."

Sejenak kedua mata Sasuke melotot. Serasa ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Ia merasa mungkin ada yang salah dengan indra pendengaran miliknya, Ketika Kakashi mengucapkan sebuah nama pulau yang akan jadi tempat di mana mereka akan dipindahkan.

Sakura maupun Kiba nampak memperlihatkan reaksi yang nyaris sama. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kakashi beritahukan kepada mereka.

"G-... Gunkanjima... Katamu...?"

Sasuke benar-benar memasang tampang yang begitu tercengang. Tidak ia sangka nama pulau tersebut akan kembali ia dengar di gendang telinganya. Sesuatu kebetulan yang tidak terduga.

"Apa sensei bercanda?! Kami semua hampir mati di pulau itu! Tidak~... Bahkan kami semua telah kehilangan Chouji di sana!"

Ungkap Sakura yang seperti tidak bisa menerima jika para pengungsi di sana akan dipindahkan ke Gunkanjima.

"Di sana benar-benar mengerikan! Pulau itu seperti pulau kematian! Banyak orang yang mati dan berubah menjadi kanibal, Zombie ganas pemakan manusia berkeliaran di sana!"

Kiba ikut menimpali perkataan Sasuke dan Sakura tentang bagaimana kondisi di pulau yang sedang mereka berempat bicarakan. Pulau di mana mereka pernah singgah untuk mencari kedamaian setelah Outbreak ini terjadi. Pulau yang telah merenggut satu nyawa teman mereka yang sangat berharga.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang seperti apa kondisi di sana saat ini. Tapi kalian tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Mengenai hal itu, Kapten dari Divisi A.N.B.U telah menunjuk sebuah tim yang akan mengamankan perjalanan mereka."

Sahut Kakashi tenang. Mencoba untuk menjawab kegundahan yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang para mantan muridnya itu.

"Selain itu... Tim yang Organisasi ini turunkan untuk mengawal mereka, Adalah salah satu skuad terhebat yang pernah Organisasi ini miliki. Sebuah tim yang pernah selamatkan nyawa Naruto Namikaze."

Lanjutnya lagi sembari mengalihkan pandang kedua matanya ke arah sana. Menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berjalan menuju ke salah satu helikopter berisi banyak pengungsi. Meneteng sebuah Sniper Rifle yang terkenal sangat mematikan di era perang Dunia ke 2, Dragunov S.V.

Mendengar Kakashi yang menyebut sebuah tim hebat yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto, Mereka bertiga menoleh untuk melihat skuad itu.

'Seorang gadis... Di dalam tim terhebat?'

Sejenak Sakura memandangi personel Ino Yamanaka yang sedang melangkah naik ke dalam salah satu helikopter di sana. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit tidak percaya bahwa yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto, Hanyalah seorang gadis seumuran dengannya.

Tetapi apa yang sudah Kakashi katakan mungkin adalah benar. Karena ketika Naruto menceritakan sendiri kisahnya saat di dermaga waktu itu, Ia telah diselamatkan oleh salah satu skuad yang benar-benar kompak. Dan Naruto juga pernah mengatakan bahwa yang memgamnil alih kepemimpinan skuad tersebut saat itu, Adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang seumuran dengan dirinya.

Mau percaya atau tidak, Sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa membantah fakta yang sudah Kakashi dan Naruto katakan.

"Di sana ada sebagian dari para pengungsi yang tidak digiring masuk ke helikopter. Apa maksudnya...? Apa helikopternya tidak cukup...?"

Tanya Kiba kepada seseorang yang pernah menjadi guru di sekolah mereka.

"Sayangnya tebakanmu salah, Inuzuka Kiba. Bukan kekurangan helikopter. Tetapi sebagian dari mereka diijinkan untuk tetap berada di sini."

Sahut Kakashi mencoba untuk membenarkan hal yang nampak terlihat di sana.

"Diijinkan untuk tetap di sini? Apa maksudnya...?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tidak mengerti.

"Seperti ada yang telah menjamin mereka untuk tetap diperbolehkan berada di sini. Kemungkinan sebagian dari para pengungsi itu adalah keluarga atau kerabat dekat dari beberapa Staff yang bekerja untuk Organisasi ini."

Kata Kakashi menjawab kebingungan yang Sasuke tunjukkan.

". . . . . ."

"Jadi... Apa itu artinya, Kami juga akan dipindahkan ke sana..."

Gumam Sakura pelan sembari meremas siku tangannya dengan kecemasan. Rasanya tidak mau lagi ia menginjakkan kaki kembali ke sana setelah semua yang sudah mereka alami. Tempat di mana salah seorang temannya telah kehilangan nyawa.

". . . . . ."

"Ada seseorang yang telah menjamin kalian. Jadi hal itu kemungkinan tidak akan terjadi." Gumam Kakashi pelan.

"Se-Seseorang...?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang gadis di dekat mereka berempat. Membuat mereka semua sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Hinata telah mendengar sebagian apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan. Dan ketika mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah menjamin mereka untuk tetap berada di sini, Membuat Hinata begitu penasaran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Hi-Hinata...?! Dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana~"

Kiba bertanya pada gadis pemilik rambut berwarna hitam tersebut. Tetapi Hinata tampak seperti tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kiba katakan. Dirinya justru melangkah lebih mendekat ke arah sosok pria yang pernah menjadi gurunya.

"Jawab aku, Kakashi sensei... Siapa orang itu...? Jangan bilang jika seseorang itu adalah..."

". . . . ."

Kalimat Hinata menggantung. Membuat semua orang terdiam. Menatap Hinata yang sepertinya telah menerka siapa seseorang yang sudah menjamin mereka. Seseorang yang bekerja untuk Organisasi ini.

". . . . . ."

"Sepertinya tebakanmu benar... Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP...**

Suara derap langkah sepatu terdengar mengalun merdu. Beradu dengan kerasnya lantai lorong bandara berwarna putih. Seorang pemuda bersama seorang gadis di sisinya berjalan beriringan. Melangkahkan kaki mereka berdua menyusuri sepanjang koridor.

Sembari terus berjalan, Sejenak pemuda itu menoleh menghadap dinding mengkilap yang dapat merefleksikan dirinya. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri melalui bayangan itu. Menyadari bahwa hidupnya, Kini bukan untuk dia seorang saja. Tetapi juga untuk orang lain. Orang-orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Aku tidak menyangka dirimu akan ikut terlibat dengan pekerjaan Ayahku."

Gumam gadis yang melangkah bersama di sampingnya.

"Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Juga banyak sekali hal yang telah kuketahui. Begitu banyak alasan yang membuatku memilih ke jalan ini..."

Sahut Naruto sembari mengecek kembali butir per butir peluru yang ada di slot magasin senjatanya.

**SEKREK...**

Bunyi nyaring slot magasin itu ketika didorong untuk kembali masuk ke ruang peluru, Setelah pemuda tersebut sudah memastikan bahwa saat ini senjatanya telah diisi dengan penuh.

"Aku telah memiliki tujuan. Sebuah alasan untukku tetap hidup. Walau suatu saat nanti itu akan membunuhku... Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Lanjut lagi pemuda berambut kuning rancung tersebut. Mengungkapkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

". . . . . . ."

Gadis berkacamata di sampingnya terdiam. Merasakan tekad luar biasa yang mengalir dalam setiap kata yang Naruto ucapkan. Membuatnya terpejam dalam sebuah senyuman.

Ujung lorong dari koridor yang panjang ini sudah terlihat. Mereka berbelok menuju ke arah sebuah pintu yang akan mengantarkan mereka berdua keluar. Tapi ketika saat Naruto membuka pintu tersebut...

**BRRUUUAAKKKHH...**

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dengan cukup keras hingga Naruto dan orang yang menabraknya terpental jatuh berlawanan arah. Tidak ada luka serius ataupun cidera saat Naruto terhempas jatuh menyusur ke lantai bandara yang dingin. Tetapi ketika kedua pasang iris birunya menatap siapa yang telah menabraknya itu, Naruto terdiam bisu.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Hinata berlari menghampiri gadis berambut merah jambu yang sedang meringis kesakitan di tanah. Bersama dengan Sasuke dan Kiba yang menyusul di belakangnya. Sang kekasih mencoba untuk membantu Sakura kembali bangkit berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja...?" Sona bertanya pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto.

"...Yahh."

Sahut Naruto yang merasa tidak ada cidera berarti di sekujur tubuhnya setelah tabrakan keras itu terjadi. Naruto menggapai uluran tangan Sona, Lalu mencoba untuk bangkit dan berdiri dengan bantuan gadis itu.

". . . . . . ."

Tiba-tiba suasana di antara mereka semua menjadi hening, Saat pandangan Naruto dan Sakura saling bertemu. Naruto menatap satu per satu wajah teman-temannya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa Naruto ungkap dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat terburu-buru? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terja-"

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, Naruto! Kenapa kau sembunyikan hal itu dari kami...?!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura memotong cepat kalimat pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Hal... Itu...? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Sakura... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti-"

"Maka dari itu cobalah sesekali untuk mengerti, Dasar bodoh!"

Kata Sakura dengan nada keras sembari menarik kasar kerah kemeja biru yang Naruto kenakan.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau selalu tempatkan posisimu dalam hal yang mungkin bisa membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu sendiri untuk kami, Naruto!"

**TES...**

"Kenapa...?! Jawab aku kenapa kau selalu melakukannya sendirian...?! Jawab aku kenapa?! Apa kau sudah menganggap kami ini hanya sekumpulan orang-orang tidak berguna yang selalu ingin dilindungi, HAH?!"

**TES...**

"Jawab aku... Jawab pertanyaanku... Baka..."

Air mata berlinang menetes melalui pelupuk matanya. Remasan kedua tangan Sakura pada kerah kemeja Naruto bergetar. Gadis itu menutup kedua mata indahnya yang sudah terbasahi oleh air mata dengan erat.

Dirinya merasa senang, Mengerti bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Sosok yang selalu bisa membuat mereka terus merasa aman. Sosok yang selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun Sakura juga kecewa, Dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti selalu ingin berjuang sendiri. Selalu memposisikan dirinya untuk melangkah sendiri. Seolah keberadaan mereka semua di mata Naruto tidak lagi berarti selain hanya untuk terus dilingdungi. Seolah-olah Naruto mengekang mereka untuk selalu bersembunyi di dalam sangkar yang nyaman, Sementara dirinya sendiri tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Apa Naruto sedang merendahkan teman-temannya sendiri...?

Apakah kini Naruto menganggap mereka hanya sekedar sekumpulan orang-orang biasa yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa...?

Kiba, Hinata, bahkan untuk seorang Sasuke pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura yang menekan Naruto seperti itu. Memang benar jika Naruto lah seseorang yang telah membuat mereka semua masih bisa menginjakkan kaki di Dunia ini. Memang benar jika Naruto selalu melangkah di depan mereka, Untuk menjadi seseorang yang menghadapi bahaya yang datang terlebih dahulu.

Naruto yang dulu dan Naruto yang sekarang bagi mereka, Adalah dua pribadi yang terasa berbeda. Naruto yang kini telah berubah menjadi sosok yang luar biasa. Dan itu membuat Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura senang.

Tetapi bila itu membuat Naruto memandang teman-temannya seperti sekumpulan orang-orang lemah yang harus selalu ia lindungi... Mereka berharap ia kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu mereka kenal.

". . . . . . ."

Semua pasang mata menunggu jawaban pemuda pemilik iris sebiru langit tersebut. Mereka berdiri diam menatap Naruto di sana. Dan Sasuke yakin, Naruto bisa menjelaskan semuanya dan meluruskan masalah ini tanpa menciptakan masalah yang baru.

Tetapi... Pemuda di sana terdiam setelah menerima semua pertanyaan yang Sakura berikan kepadanya. Naruto menatap mereka dalam-dalam. Rahangnya terbuka, Seperti ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Dalam hati Naruto ingin menjawab, 'Ya, itu memang benar! Aku selalu ingin melindungi kalian. Aku selalu ingin melihat kalian semua hidup bahagia di antara Dunia yang sekarat. Aku ingin kalian terus hidup dalam rasa aman walau aku harus berjalan di jalan yang curam. Semua ini kulakukan hanya demi kalian! Jadi diam dan biarkan aku lewat!'

Tetapi kalimat-kalimat itu tidak muncul. Semua yang ada di pikirannya tidak pernah keluar terucap olehnya. Naruto hanya menunduk dan memalingkan wajah. Menghindari tatapan yang seolah menginginkan sebuah kejelasan.

"Aku... Harus pergi."

Gumam Naruto menghindari pandangan mereka.

Mereka semua terkejut, Dengan sikap yang Naruto tunjukkan. Terlebih untuk seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil. Perlahan Sakura melepas cengkramannya dari kerah kemeja biru milik pemuda itu. Dengan raut wajah tak percaya, Sakura melangkah mundur menjauhi Naruto yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, 'Kau ini... Benar-benar Naruto ya kan...?'

Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang lemas tersandar padanya. Dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang tersembunyi, Naruto melenggang tanpa kata meninggalkan teman-temannya. Perasaannya begitu kacau bercampur aduk. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa jelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Naruto hanya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

Hinata menatap kepergian pemuda berambut kuning itu. Entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa orang itu bukanlah Naruto. Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda dari pagi hari tadi. Tidak ada kehangatan yang terlihat dari kedua mata birunya itu.

Hinata merasa ada yang salah dengan sosok Naruto tadi. Ia merasa seperti tidak mengenali pemuda itu sama sekali. Tidak ada sifat yang mencerminkan seorang Naruto Namikaze di sana. Terasa benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda.

Hinata meremas kaos yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu berpikir bahwa mungkin Virus yang ada di tubuh Naruto sudah mulai mempengaruhinya. Seperti ia sedang kehilangan siapa jati dirinya.

Sebenarnya Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membuat teman-temannya mengerti. Tetapi Naruto lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka tanpa satu kata pun yang terucap.

Ternyata apa yang Sakura katakan benar...

Mungkin kini Naruto hanya menganggap tidak ada yang bisa mereka semua lakukan selain berdiam di tempat yang aman. Mungkin perkataan Sakura benar, Bahwa Naruto mungkin telah melupakan betapa kuatnya mereka bila saling mengulurkan tangan. Bersatu untuk tetap bertahan hidup melawan kematian.

'...Menjadi siapa dirimu saat ini, Naruto-kun...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya...

Kekuatan hanya akan melahirkan keegoisan.

Dan cinta tanpa kekuatan, Hanyalah sebuah kata yang terucap...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TRAAAAANG-TANG-TANG-TANG-TANG...**

Mesin dari sebuah motor trail 2tak berdengung keras memekakkan telinga. Melaju kencang di sepanjang jalanan Kota Konoha yang sepi. Melibas jalanan aspal yang ada.

Dua remaja ada duduk berboncengan di atasnya. Menerjang membelah angin yang datang.

"Kurasa mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Ucap Sona yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

". . . . . . ."

Tetapi pemuda itu hanya diam tak bersuara. Ia tetap fokus mengemudikan laju motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Apa dirimu baik-baik saja...?" Tanya gadis itu lagi ketika memperhatikan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menjawab.

". . . . . . ."

"Aku. . . . ."

"Ada apa dengan diriku. . . ."

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Entah mengapa hal ini begitu mengganggu dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menjauhkan teman-temannya dari bahaya sejauh mungkin, Agar ia tidak lagi melihat salah satu temannya mati di depan matanya lagi.

Tetapi...

Apakah sebenarnya itu semua demi mereka...?

Ataukah... Demi dirinya sendiri?

Lubuk hati Naruto terguncang oleh gundah yang menyerang. Di antara dilema yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kekuatan ini membuatnya semakin mengerti tetang arti dari sebuah hidup. Namun kekuatan ini juga membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti apa yang ingin teman-temannya katakan.

Ia sama sekali tak mampu memahami apa yang mereka rasakan. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka begitu inginkan. Semuanya mulai terasa samar ketika kekuatan ini mulai merajainya.

Dalam dilema yang tak bisa pemuda itu padamkan, Mereka berdua melewati perbatasan Kota Konoha dan menuju ke Kota seberang. Jauh meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa sepatah kata.

Melaju bersama motor yang mereka kendarai. Berboncengan menebas angin yang menghempas.

Sona terus memperhatikan sikap Naruto yang terasa berbeda. Dan mungkin sudah jauh dari kata berbeda yang ia pikirkan. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Yang bisa gadis itu lakukan, Hanyalah percaya pada Naruto. Tidak ada hal yang lain selain percaya kepadanya.

Berdua mereka melalui jalanan Kota lain. Menghindari setiap mayat hidup yang terlihat di jalanan. Semakin lama keberadaan para mayat hidup itu semakin terlihat banyak. Membuat Naruto untuk membanting setir motornya dan berbelok arah. Mengubah rute jalan yang mereka lalui untuk menuju ke distrik Yokohama.

Ketika mereka melewati sebuah jalur alternatif di dekat komplek perumahan pinggir jalan, Mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang melihat mereka lewat melalui jendela sebuah rumah.

Dari atas sana, Sosok itu menatap Naruto dan Sona melenggang pergi menuju ke arah Yokohama.

"Jadi mereka berdua kah, Yang A.N.B.U kirim...

Gumam pria itu sembari menggunting benang tipis seusai menjahit luka di dadanya.

Sepucuk Desert Eagle yang telah kosong tergeletak begitu saja di dekatnya. Setelah menjatuhkan helikopter musuh menggunakan Lamborghini Aventador yang ia miliki dan terlibat baku tembak, Pria itu memilih untuk menyerahkan sisanya kepada Organisasi.

Sejenak ia meraih sebuah ponsel di dekat jendela. Jari-jarinya membuka kembali pesan yang sudah ia kirim kepada atasannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kuharap... Sasuke tidak terlibat lebih dalam dengan semua ini." Ucapnya lagi, Menatap kembali isi dari pesan yang tertampilkan pada layar ponsel itu.

( - Target telah jatuh. Posisinya ada di Yokohama. Maaf, Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya lebih jauh lagi... - )

(Code Name - Shadow Walker)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CIIIIIIITTTT...!**

Suara melengking datang dari gesekan ban motor yang Naruto kendarai dengan kerasnya aspal hitam. Hampir saja mereka berdua hilang keseimbangan ketika menghentikan laju kendaraan ini secara mendadak. Mesin 2tak yang meraung garing masih terdengar menyala bagai rentetan irama.

Dengan kedua sudut alis yang mengernyit, Naruto menoleh ke samping menatap ujung jalanan penuh mobil berserakan di sana. Menatap begitu banyak Zombie-Zombie yang menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Ini buruk..."

Gumam Naruto memberitahu Sona tentang situasi yang ada. Sementara gadis yang duduk di boncengannya mengerti apa yang sedang Naruto maksud.

"...Sepertinya kita tidak bisa lewat sana." Kata Sona ketika memandang banyak sekali kendaraan-kendaraan yang rusak berserakan. Belum lagi, Jumlah mayat hidup yang berdiri menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Grraaaawhh!"

Tanpa diaba-abai para Zombie kelaparan di sana serentak berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Bagai sekumpulan piranha yang berenang ganas ingin memangsa dua ikan kecil, Mereka semua berlari pontang-panting menginjaki aspal dengan ekspresi bringas.

**TRRAANG-TANG-TANG-TANG...**

Naruto menghadap ke jalan lain yang dengan mesin motornya yang masih menyala. Tetapi sayangnya tidak ada jalan yang benar-benar bersih dari mereka. Kanan dan kiri jalan terlihat sama. Dipenuhi oleh para Zombie ganas yang mengincar nyawanya. Membuat Naruto mendecih kesal menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terkepung dari segala arah.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sona, Pegang tubuhku erat-erat!"

"...Ehh?!" Gadis di belakangnya terpekik bersama dengan raut wajah yang nampak terkejut.

"Sudahlah, Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi...!" Sahut Naruto cepat saat direksi matanya melihat mereka yang sudah semakin dekat.

"S-Se-Seperti ini...?"

Sona mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan di antara kedua sisi pinggang Naruto.

"Tunggu, Apa yang kau pegang?!"

"G-GOMEN...!"

Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika menyadari pelukan kedua tangannya terlalu ke bawah. Sontak gadis itu langsung memperbaiki letak kedua tangannya yang baru saja salah pegang. Sona memeluk tubuh Naruto erat-erat seperti apa yang sudah pemuda itu katakan.

"Yosh! Berharap saja kita tidak akan terjatuh nanti." Gumam Naruto sembari sedikit memainkan handle gas motornya.

"Ehh?! Tung-... Apa kau sudah punya SIM?!"

"Sudah terlambat jika kau bertanya tentang itu saat ini, ya kan? Baiklah... Ini dia!"

Roda belakang berputar kenjang dan bergesekan dengan aspal saat Naruto memutar penuh gas motornya ke bawah. Debu-debu dari jalanan dan asap putih yang muncul akibat gesekan karet ban bercampur menjadi satu. Bersamaan dengan sekumpulan mayat hidup yang sudah semakin dekat.

"...Ikuzo!"

**TRRAAAAAAAANNGG!**

Motor itu terhempas ke depan setelah Naruto melepas tuas koplingnya. Meluncur cepat masuk ke dalam gang komplek perumahan dan meninggalkan para Zombie yang hampir dapat meraih tubuh Sona.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa rambut kuning Naruto. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi konsentrasinya untuk berkelok-kelok menghindari para mayat hidup yang ada di depan jalannya.

". . . .?!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto kembali mengerem keras laju motornya dan membanting setir untuk berbelok arah ketika terlalu banyak Zombie untuk dihindari yang ada di depannya.

Pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut lalu menarik kembali handle gas motornya untuk lekas berakselerasi lagi meninggalkan kumpulan mayat hidup yang mengejar. Degup jantungnya berdebar kencang sekencang bagaimana ia mengendarai motor ini di jalanan gang yang kecil. Adrenalinya sudah terpompa naik turun semenjak tadi. Hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menggenggam setang terlalu erat akibat ketegangan yang menyerang.

'Ini benar-benar lebih sulit dari yang aku duga!'

Ocehnya dalam hati dengan keringat yang mengucur jatuh tersapu angin.

Sona menarik sepucuk senjata genggam dari sabuknya. Tetapi sudut mata Naruto sempat melirik apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan.

"Simpan pelurumu untuk nanti! Masih ada musuh yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah kau bayangkan...!"

Kata Naruto yang coba untuk mengingatkan Sona tentang sosok seseorang yang pernah ia hadapi saat itu. Sosok pria yang selalu mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang begitu memuakkan. Naruto tahu betapa berbahayanya jika berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan pria tersebut. Sosok yang memiliki kekuatan mata yang sama dengannya.

Sona terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Apa yang dikatakannya mungkin saja benar. Ada lawan yang mampu membuat pemuda itu harus berulang kali menembus batasnya sebagai seorang manusia. Sona lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan saran Naruto dan menyimpan senjatanya kembali.

**WUUUSSSHHH...**

Motor yang mereka tunggangi keluar dari area komplek perumahan dan kembali ke jalan raya besar. Naruto membelokkan stang kemudinya ke arah yang menuju distrik Yokohama. Kota tujuan mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat di depan mata. Tetapi kondisi jalanan yang parah membuat segalanya menjadi jauh lebih sulit.

'Mereka banyak sekali,' Gumam Naruto dalam hati saat memperhatikan kanan dan kiri jalan yang dipenuhi Zombie-Zombie ganas mengejar mereka. Sedangkan terlalu banyak mobil berserakan di sepanjang jalan yang harus ia hindari sembari mempertahankan kecepatannya.

"...Kuso!"

Decih Naruto kasar saat direksi kedua matanya menemukan jalanan yang sudah penuh oleh kendaraan yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Dan sepertinya Kota ini pun juga pernah menjadi sasaran penyebaran dari pandemik ganas seperti apa yang pernah terjadi di Konoha.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sona yang sudah menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir karena di depan sana mereka berdua sudah tak bisa menggunakan motor ini.

". . . . . ."

"Berpeganglah erat-erat..." Ucap Naruto kepada gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan coba kau lakukan?"

Gadis berkacamat itu bertanya-tanya. Menyadari sepertinya Naruto memiliki sebuah rencana yang tak ia ketahui.

"Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin jatuh ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah akan jadi sedikit menyenangkan."

Jawab pemuda itu yang mulai mengubah arah laju kendaraannya menuju ke sebuah Gate stasiun kereta di bawah tanah Kota ini.

"HAHH?!"

Sona terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja pemuda itu katakan. Tetapi sayangnya sudah terlambat bagi dirinya untuk menolak. Bersama ratusan Zombie yang datang mengejar dari berbagai arah, Naruto menabrakkan motornya keras ke pembatas jalan.

**JENDAAAANNG...!**

Kedua manik merah muda yang indah berkilauan milik Sona bagai dipaksa terbuka lebar-lebar. Tubuhnya terangkat dari motor dan terhempas ke udara. Menatap bagaimana dirinya terambang di tengah-tengah atmosfer bersama dengan Naruto dan motor mereka yang rusak parah.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Dan memilih untuk percaya dengan apa yang telah rekannya lakukan. Sona terpejam erat dalam perjalanannya jatuh menuju ke dasar lantai terbawah dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini. Ia berpikir, Setidaknya, Mungkin hanya patah tulang yang akan ia derita ketika tubuhnya telah sampai di dasar sana.

**SRRUUTT...**

Urat syaraf muncul di sekitar pelipis mata kanan Naruto. Untuk sekali lagi, Pemuda bersurai kuning itu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk melebihi batas. Membuat warna iris biru di mata kanannya berubah menjadi merah kehitaman bagai darah yang mengental.

Sona terkejut ketika menyadari sebuah kehangatan yang ia dapat di sebagian tubuhnya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang telah menarik tubuh lemahnya itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Dan ketika kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, Sona menatap wajah seorang pemuda yang selalu ada di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Wajah yang kini sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Wajah yang seolah ingin mengatakan, 'Percayalah padaku...'

Dalam perjalanannya jatuh menuju ke dasar stasiun kereta bawah tanah sana, Kedua pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan saling melihat satu sama lain. Membuat gadis itu tak sadar telah menggumamkan sebuah nama yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

'. . . . . . .Naruto.'

**BRRUUAAAGGHH!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya..._

_Kekuatan hanya akan melahirkan keegoisan._

_Dan cinta tanpa kekuatan, Hanyalah sebuah kata yang terucap..._

_Tetapi butuh keduanya untuk melihat, Sesuatu yang mereka sebut harapan_

_._

.

.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

**Chapter 19 : **"Ikatan Milik Mereka"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**perfection person : **Terima kasih yaa untuk flamenya ^^,

Memang benar penulisanku ini masih jauh dari kata bagus di saat banyak typo yang bertebaran. Tapi sayangnya Felix-kun tetap akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai ke seri berikutnya. Dan mencoba berkembang menjadi seorang Writter yang baik.

**Hinatasya Aozora : **Haii, Aozora-san! Terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai cerita ini. Seperti Author Note di atas, Felix-kun akan sedikit merubah alur ceritanya sebagai apresiasi saran dari kamu yang sangat membangun. Arigatou na...!

**lianamaishofa : **Senang rasanya bila mendengar bahwa cerita ini sama sekali tidak membosankan pada per chapternya. Terus beri review mu ya :)

**Windra S363 : **Walau pertanyaan dari Windra sudah di jawab melalui PM, tapi gak apa deh dijawab lagi di sini. Yupp, Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime H.O.T.D. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu saja sih yang membangun alur dari cerita fanfic ini.

**Cah Uzumaki : **Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Cah Uzumaki sudah author balas lewat PM, Tapi author juga akan balas di sesi ini. Tentu chapter dari fanfic ini masih panjang. Tetapi Felix-kun belum tahu akan di chapter berapa cerita ini akan tamat.

**Madoka-chan : **hallo lagi, Madoka-chan! Sepertinya dapat jackpot nih udah ubek-ubek fandom Naruto malam-malam dan nemuin fanfic gaje ini (#plaaakkk XD)

Jangan lelah untuk terus berikan review darimu ya, Madoka-chan! ^^,

**puru :** Ini dari akun dengan nick pururukuru atau memang dari orang yang berbeda ya? Terima kasih sudah menyebut Felix-kun sebagai author yang... Ehem... Keren (Kyaaa~ melayang bebas di udara XD)

**ibnu muzamzami : **pair Naruto siapa? Ah... Nanti juga Ibnu-san bakalan ngerti sendiri kok. Daijoubu-Daijoubu ^^,

**Fahmi Mughni : **Etto~... Aku masih belum mengerti apa itu maksudnya "aku ngerti kenapa naruto gak punya pair. sikon latar belakang masalah adalah salah satu faktornya" dari review Fahmi-san...

**Lora 29 Alus : **Jujur, review dari Lora-san yang bikin author agak sedih... :(

** : **Dengan kata lain, Kisah tentang ikatan Naruto dan teman-temannya di cerita ini dapat menyentuh hati alifia-san ya...? Wahh berarti ide Author ini telah membuahkan hasil nyata ^^,

**jakawahyu7 : **Yupp, ceritanya masih berlanjut kok. Jadi terus kasih review kamu yaa

** : **Hmm... Apa ya yg sedang direncanakan oleh Obito...? Tenang saja, bukan hanya kamu aja kok, Author pun juga tertarik dengan apa yg sedang Obito rencanakan ^^,


	20. The Final Stage

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update yang terasa terlalu lama. Sekali lagi Felix-Kun minta maaf dengan sepenuh hati #ojigi

Wahh... Gak terasa sudah chapter ke 20. Sekedar curhat, sebenarnya fanfic untuk seri ini tamat di chapter yang ke 12 sama seperti seri sebelumnya (Everything Has Changed)

Tapi berkat motivasi yang sudah para pembaca berikan, serta saran-saran yang sangat bermamfaat, juga request-request yang begitu menantang, akhirnya sampailah perjalanan cerita ini sampai ke chapter yang ke 20.

Sempat merasa sangat senang saat author mengetahui bahwa banyak dari para pembaca setia yang juga ikut memberikan responnya untuk masalah pairing yang sempat diperdebatkan dan selalu dipertanyakan.

Dan dari situlah terlahir dua review menggemaskan yang sangat menggelitik Author ketika membacanya xD

Datang dari **pururukuru** yang juga ikut menyatakan bahwa Naruto di sini itu tukang PHP xD

Belum berhenti sampai di situ, **pururukuru** sepertinya ikut memberi responnya terhadap masalah pairing yang sempat beredar di fanfic ini dengan memberi saran kalau Naruto di pairing ajah sama saya (Lah ntar jadi NaruLix donk..?! xD)

Nah yang kedua datang dari pembaca setia nih dari seri EHC yang lalu. memberi statement bahwa gak perlu mempermasalahkan pairing! karena fanfic ini tuh fanfic bergenre keras xD (bikin Author sempet bilang WoW pas baca reviewnya)

Felix-Kun berharap bisa berkembang lagi dengan semua motivasi, kritik, dan saran dari kalian! Arigatou na ^^,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE PLACE OF HOPE**

**.**

**Chapter 20 : **"The Final Stage"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H,. Sasuke U.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Special Gueststar**_ **: **Ayumi Otosaka (Charlotte)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Gelap...'

Pandangannya begitu buram dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi. Jatuh terjerembab di suatu tempat yang tak pernah ia singgahi sebelumnya. Dan juga tengah merasa menindihi tubuh seseorang.

**KLIK. . .**

Sona menyalakan senter kecil yang tersambung langsung dengan earphone di telinganya. Menyoroti wajah seorang pemuda yang kini sedang menatap dirinya.

"Sepertinya, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Naruto setelah pandangannya teralih memperhatikan portal stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini di atas sana.

Ketika kepala Sona berbalik untuk menengok apa yang sedang Naruto lihat, Ia terkejut mendapati begitu banyak Zombie yang ikut masuk menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ada.

"Motornya?!"

Gadis itu bertanya mengenai kendaraan yang beberapa saat lalu mereka berdua gunakan untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

**KLIK. . .**

Naruto pun menyalakan senter kecil di atas daun telinganya. Menengok ke arah samping tidak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

". . . .Hancur." Gumam Sona ketika melihat apa yang saat ini tengah Naruto lihat.

Kondisi motor mereka bagai tidak bisa terjelaskan oleh kata-kata. Roda depannya menjadi segitiga. Semua kabel rem dan gasnya telah terputus. Stang kemudinya berubah menjadi bumerang. Belum lagi bahan bakar motor mereka yang tercecer kemana-mana.

"GRRRAAAHHKK!"

Para Zombie datang berbondong-bondong dan berdesakkan berlari menuruni setiap anak tangga yang mengarah kepada Sona dan Naruto yang berada di dasar stasiun.

"Aku sering menemani Ibuku menggunakan stasiun bawah tanah ini. Ikuzo!" Ucap Naruto seraya menyeret tangan gadis itu untuk segera bangkit dan berlari. Meninggalkan motor mereka yang telah menjadi rongsokan.

Di dalam stasiun yang sangat gelap ini, Mereka berdua berlari lurus ke depan dengan hanya bermodal penerangan seadanya. Beruntung jika perlengkapan sederhana dari Organisasi benar-benar berguna seperti saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Desah nafas mereka beradu dengan jarak puluhan mayat hidup yang mengejar tepat beberapa kaki di belakang. Berdua, mereka berlari dengan pompaan detak jangtung yang berdebar-debar. Lagi-lagi merasakan adrenalin yang naik menyebar dengan cepat hingga ke otak.

Di depan sana, seorang pria berseragam biru gelap khas petugas stasiun ini berdiri di dekat mesin pemeriksaan tiket seakan menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua.

Naruto lekas menarik sepucuk Glock-17 dari sabuk Holster di apitan salah satu sisi bahunya. Lalu membidik mayat hidup itu menggunakan senjatanya.

"Maaf, aku lupa membawa tiket."

**DAAARRR. . .**

Sebutir peluru panas langsung melesat ke tengah kepala petugas stasiun tersebut. Membuatnya jatuh terhempas ke lantai putih yang dingin.

Naruto melompati mesin pengecekan tiket yang berjejer rapi di depannya dengan sangat mudah hingga kedua kakinya kembali mendarat ke lantai stasiun yang penuh dengan tanah dan debu. Tetapi kendala muncul ketika giliran Sona yang melompatnya.

". . . .?!"

Salah satu Zombie di belakangnya meraih sepatu gadis itu setelah ia melompat. Membuat Sona terperosok jatuh ke lantai berwarna putih yang kotor.

"Sona!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung bergegas menghampiri gadis itu.

**DARR-DARR-DARR-DARR!**

Suara tembakan menggema di seluruh sudut stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang sudah berhenti beroperasi ini setelah Sona menarik beberapa kali menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Membuat mayat hidup yang mencengkram salah satu kakinya terlontar ke belakang menabrak kawanannya.

Naruto menggapai tangan gadis berkacamata itu untuk membuatnya lekas berdiri dan berlari kembali.

**BRRUUAAKKHH!**

Puluhan mayat hidup yang berusaha mengejar mereka berdua menabrak mesin-mesin pemeriksaan tiket stasiun ini. Seolah nampak seperti kerumunan supporter yang mencoba untuk membobol masuk tanpa tiket.

"Sebelah sini!" Kata Naruto sembari berbelok arah tajam ke kanan.

Sona terus mencoba mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan perasaan was-was bila ia sampai terpeleset jatuh karena kontur permukaan lantai yang sudah terkotori oleh debu dan tanah. Belum lagi suasana gelap yang sudah merajai sepanjang jalan Lobby stasiun bawah tanah ini menyulitkan mereka berdua untuk melihat.

"Apa kau tahu jalan keluarnya?" Tanya gadis itu sembari berlari di samping Naruto.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Jawab pemuda tersebut.

Kerumunan para mayat hidup masih mengejar tepat di belakang mereka berdua. Sementara tipisnya jarak pandang akibat kegelapan semakin membuat segalanya menjadi sulit. Di antara keterbatasan pengelihatan yang hanya bergantung kepada penerangan kecil, mereka harus mampu menghindari segala perabotan stasiun yang tergeletak di mana-mana

Karena hanya dengan satu kesalahan kecil yang membuat kakimu tersandung pada kursi-kursi dan mesin minuman otomatis yang tergeletak tidak karuan di sepanjang jalan, maka itu berarti kau harus siap untuk ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hidupmu untuk selamannya.

"Sona!"

Naruto memanggil nama gadis di sampingnya ketika melihat di depan sana ada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan kereta mereka yang tidak akan pernah datang sampai kapanpun juga.

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab cepat gadis berkacamata tersebut saat melihat apa yang Naruto lihat di dalam kegelapan dengan hanya menggunakan flashlight kecil di telinganya.

"GRRRAAHHKK!"

Seseorang di depan sana mencoba untuk meraih tubuh Sona. Tetapi dengan cepat gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya dan meluncur ke lantai melewati himpitan kedua kaki jenjang orang tersebut.

Di belakang, Naruto melompati punggung orang yang membungkuk setelah gagal mendapatkan Sona di bawah kolong kedua kakinya.

Kombinasi _timing_ mereka begitu sempurna untuk melewati sosok Zombie penunggu kedatangan kereta selanjutnya itu.

**BRRUUAAKKKHH. . .**

Tanpa Naruto dan Sona tembak pun, bagai gulungan ombak yang datang, gerombolan para mayat hidup yang mengejar mereka berdua sudah menabrak orang tadi hingga terinjak-injak di bawah lantai hingga bersimbah darah kental.

Masih belum berhenti sampai di situ, datang lagi empat pria dewasa mengenakan jas perkantoran yang lusuh ke arah yang berlawanan menuju mereka berdua. Dan kali ini tidak ada celah yang bisa mereka berdua gunakan untuk lewat begitu saja seperti tadi.

.

.

.

_( 13' 00" 48'" )_

_._

_._

_._

Menyadari akan hal itu, degup jantung Naruto terpacu begitu cepat. Berdetak beribu-ribu kali lipat dari degup jantung manusia biasa. Lagi-lagi sindrom misterius Naruto kembali muncul. Membuat semua pengelihatannya menjadi kacau tanpa bisa terfokus pada suatu apapun.

.

.

.

_( 13' 00" 59'" )_

.

.

.

Waktu nampak seperti berhenti di Dunianya. Bahkan ia mampu untuk mendengar degup-degup jantung di dadanya sendiri yang sudah berdetak ratusan kali sebelum ujung sepatu hitamnya kembali menyentuh ke permukaan lantai.

.

.

.

_( 13' 01" 00'" )_

.

.

.

'Kuso~...'

Rutuknya dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa sindromnya itu muncul di saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Syaraf matanya begitu berdenyut-denyut sehingga membuat seluruh objek di hadapannya seolah maju lalu mundur, mendekat lalu menjauh lagi secara berulang-ulang di tiap persepuluh detiknya.

.

.

.

_( 13' 01" 17'" )_

.

.

.

Tetapi ia tidak ingin diam dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, memamfaatkan sindrom ini menjadi sebuah kelebihan untuk menjatuhkan titik fokusnya pada target yang akan ia tembak.

.

.

.

_( 13' 01" 22'" )_

.

.

.

'Aku harus menguasai kelemahan ini sepenuhnya...' Gumam Naruto dalam hati masih terjebak di dalam Dunia waktunya sendiri.

.

.

.

_( 13' 01" 48'" )_

.

.

.

Sedetik telah berlalu. Ujung salah satu sepatunya baru saja menapak ke permukaan lantai yang lusuh penuh tanah berserakan. Namun semua hal dalam kurun waktu itu bagai bergerak begitu lambat pada pandanganya.

.

.

.

_( 13' 01" 52'" )_

.

.

.

Naruto mencoba melawan degup jantungnya. Mencoba untuk menguasai sindrom ini sepenuhnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, di mana empat pria dewasa telah menunggu kedatangannya dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

_( 13' 01" 59'" )_

.

.

.

Namun Naruto tetap berpikir cepat dalam waktu yang semakin terdesak. Cara bagaimana Sona dan dirinya agar bisa melewati mereka semua tanpa membuang-buang tiap butir peluru yang berharga. Di saat itulah muncul sesuatu yang terlintas begitu saja di dalam otaknya.

"Sona, gunakan pundakku!"

.

.

.

_( 13' 02" 00'" )_

.

.

.

**SETT. . .**

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sona melompat dan menggunakan pundak kiri Naruto sebagai pijakan bagi dirinya untuk lompatan yang kedua.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, tangan kirinya sudah menggapai salah satu baling-baling kipas besar yang menempel di atas langit-langit stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini.

Sedangkan Naruto berlari menuju ke dinding stasiun ketika Zombie-Zombie di depannya kembali gagal mendapatkan Sona. Memamfaatkan perhatian mereka yang teralih kepada Sona yang berayun, dalam waktu singkat Naruto berlari menaiki dinding dengan cepat menggunakan setiap langkah kedua kakinya.

Di saat yang bersamaan setelah menaiki dinding untuk mencapai ketinggian yang sama dengan Sona, pemuda pemilik sepasang iris sebiru safir itu mendorong seluruh beban tubuhnya untuk melompat ke arah partnernya.

**GRAB. . .!**

Tangan kanan Sona berhasil menggapai tangan kiri yang Naruto ulurkan di udara. Memamfaatkan baling-baling kipas yang berputar oleh momentum beban tubuhnya, Sona mengayunkan Naruto ke atas atap sebuah kereta di seberang sana.

**DRRAP. . .!**

Sona melepaskan pegangan tangan kirinya pada baling-baling itu bersamaan dengan kedua kaki Naruto yang berhasil mendarat tepat di atas atap kereta tersebut.

Dan sekarang giliran pemuda bersurai kuning rancung itu untuk mengayunkan tubuh kecil Sona yang masih berpegangan pada tangan kanannya.

**WUUUSSHHH. . .**

Sembari berayun cepat, Sona menendang keras kepala seorang pria yang mencoba menyerangnya ketika ia sedang berayun menuju ke tepi atap kereta dengan bantuan tangan kanan Naruto.

**DUUAAGGHHKK!**

Pria dengan mulut yang robek penuh bercak darah tersebut terhempas keras bersamaan dengan tubuh Sona yang berhasil mendarat di permukaan atap kereta ini.

"Tendangan yang bagus." Ucap Naruto dalam engah setiap hembusan nafasnya sembari tersenyum membantu gadis itu untuk kembali berdiri setelah berhasil menyusul Naruto di atas atap ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan tendangan sebagus itu tanpa bantuanmu." Jawab Sona yang juga nampak hampir kehabisan nafas dengan sebuah senyum kecil sembari membenarkan letak kacamata berwarna merah jambu miliknya.

Lagi-lagi kekompakan mereka berdua terlihat begitu jelas dalam rentetan pergerakan yang saling berkesinambungan dengan _timing-timing_ yang tepat. Seolah mereka memiliki intuisi, insting, serta naluri tersendiri sebagai sebuah partner.

**BRRAAKKK-BRRAAKKK-BRRAAKKHH!**

Para Zombie ganas menabraki kereta tersebut dengan sangat brutal. Membuat gerbong kereta di mana Naruto dan Sona berada di atasnya itu bergoyang-goyang cukup liar.

"Kita harus kembali bergerak. Ikuzo..." Ajak Naruto yang mulai berlari di atas tiap atap gerbong kereta itu. Merasa bahwa akan sangat berbahaya bila mereka berdua terus tetap berada di sini.

Sona segera mengikuti langkah-langkah pemuda itu. Tetapi geraknya terhenti saat sudut matanya mendapati seseorang hampir berhasil memanjat atap gerbong kereta ini dengan menaiki tubuh teman-temannya di bawah.

**DUAAGHK!**

Sekali lagi Sona menggunakan salah satu kakinya untuk menendang keras kepada Zombie yang nyaris bisa memanjat atap gerbong kereta ini. Hingga membuat pria itu terlempar jatuh ke belakang.

"Nah, itu lebih baik." Gumam Sona sedikit tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Gadis yang baru saja menjadi partner resmi Naruto itupun kembali berbalik dan mulai berlari menyusul sosok pemuda berambut kuning di sana.

.

.

.

**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP. . .**

Suara alas sepatu Naruto terdengar nyaring beradu dengan atap kereta yang dinaikinya. Berpikir bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana jika terus berada di atas sini tanpa ada kemajuan jalannya misi yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Sona...!" Panggil pemuda itu kepada rekannya yang tidak kunjung menyusul dirinya.

"Aku tepat di belakangmu!" Sahut gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu cepat merespon panggilan Naruto.

'Mereka terus saja mengikuti.' Gumam pemuda yang sedang memakai kemeja biru tua lengkap dengan rompi sederhana dan Holster sebagai sarung penyimpan Glock-17 miliknya. Melirik ke arah gerombolan Zombie yang masih mengejar mereka berdua di sepanjang kereta ini.

Ketika ujung dari kepala kereta konvensional yang tengah ia jajaki ini telah terlihat, Naruto menoleh sebentar untuk menengok Sona yang mengikuti beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Setelah puas memastikan bahwa ia tidak kehilangan jejak rekannya itu, Naruto berlari sembari melompat jauh ketika gerbong kereta ini telah habis. Berguling ke depan untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena laju yang terlalu cepat akibat berlari kencang di atas atap kereta, Naruto kembali bangkit dan bergerak tanpa jeda untuk menuju ke kereta selanjutnya yang tidak terlalu jauh di depan.

Di sisi Sona, gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyusul jarak keterketinggalannya dengan Naruto yang sudah mencapai sisi kereta lain yang ada di ujung sana.

_'Jadi seperti ini rasanya...'_

Kedua kakinya sudah melayang di tengah-tengah udara. Sona melompat setelah mencapai batas akhir kepala gerbong kereta tersebut.

_'...Dia benar-benar membahayakan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk membuat teman-temannya berada di tempat yang sangat aman.'_

**DREPP. . .**

Sona mendarat ke tanah di antara rel kereta menggunakan kedua kakinya. Ia bisa mengatasi ketinggiannya walau dirinya pun hampir jatuh terperosok karena teknik pendaratan yang kurang tepat karena laju kecepatan yang masih tersisa.

Berlari di depan tangan-tangan yang seolah ingin mencengkramnya erat-erat, Sona menghampiri sosok Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam sebuah kereta yang baru. Di tengah kegelapan pekat yang mengganggu, dapat ia lihat sosok pemuda berwajah tampan yang mengulurkan satu tangan kepada dirinya dengan penerangan yang sederhana.

**GRAB. . .**

Tangan Sona yang juga terulur kepada Naruto di raih oleh pemuda pemilik sepasang iris sebiru safir itu. Lalu menariknya untuk segera naik ke dalam kereta mereka yang baru ini.

_'Walaupun dia menjadi sedikit lebih egois tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari...'_

Naruto menutup pintu sambungan gerbong kereta ini rapat-rapat setelah menarik tangan gadis itu untuk membantu partnernya tersebut naik ke dalam.

**BRRAAAKKKHH!**

Dobrakan keras terjadi beberapa detik sesudah Naruto menutup pintu itu. Para Zombie di luar sana benar-benar tidak behenti mengejar mereka berdua.

"Hahh~... Hahh~... Hahh~... Hahh~..."

Nafas mereka berdua terputus-putus akibat kerepotan mengatasi mayat-mayat hidup yang terus mendobrak-dobrak di luar sana. Baik Naruto, maupun Sona, mereka berdua menahan pintu tersebut dengan menggunakan berat tubuh mereka masing-masing. Mencoba menghirup oksigen yang tadi sudah terbuang-buang sehabis berlari panjang.

_'Entah mengapa aku berharap...'_

Sembari membantu Naruto untuk terus mempertahankan pintu ini agar tidak bisa dibuka oleh para Zombie brutal di luar sana, Sona terus memandang sosok pemuda berambut kuning di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang... Sulit untuk di jelaskan.

_'...Sakura dan yang lain untuk sedikit mengerti.'_

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi Naruto, Sona memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain. Teringat bagaimana saat itu Sakura benar-benar membentak Naruto sembari menangis. Sekeras dan sekasar apapun Sakura telah membentaknya, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas Sakura dengan cara yang sama.

Entah mengapa Sona sedikit sedih saat mengingat hal itu. Mungkin benar bila Sakura dan yang lain sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi Naruto pun juga harus bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka.

Sona merasa... Tidak ada yang benar, maupun yang salah saat itu.

"...Semua yang terjadi, tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah kesalahpaham kecil."

Tanpa Sona sadari, suaranya ikut keluar ketika ia bergumam di dekat Naruto.

". . . . ."

"...Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto saat gendang telinganya sempat mendengar sebuah gumaman dari gadis yang menjadi partnernya itu.

"Ehh?! T-Ti-Tidak kok..."

Sona menyahut cepat sembari salah tingkah dengan raut wajah yang merona. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengernyit heran. Sedangkan ia yakin bahwa ia merasa telah mendengar sesuatu dari gadis di dekatnya itu walau suara berisik pintu yang terdobrak-dobrak sangat mengganggu.

'_Kyaaa! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sona?! Dasar baka-baka-baka-baka...!'_

Rutuk Sona dalam hati sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sendiri kepalanya seakan sedang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Sementara satu alis Naruto semakin mengernyit tajam mendapati dirinya yang makin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada gadis di dekatnya itu.

**PRRUUAANNKK!**

Kedua mata Naruto melebar setelah kaca tebal dari pintu gebong ini berhasil mereka pecahkan dari luar.

"Mundur!" Ucap Naruto cepat sambil langsung menarik lengan Sona untuk mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang demi menghindari tangan-tangan Zombie yang ganas itu.

Sungguh usaha yang sangat luar biasa hanya untuk dapatkan dua daging kecil, mungkin itu yang saat ini sedang terlintas di kepala Naruto ketika menatap betapa brutalnya mereka merusak pintu itu.

Merasa bahwa keadaan akan menjadi semakin bertambah buruk, secara hati-hati Naruto menarik Sona untuk terus melangkah lebih jauh mundur ke belakang. Memandang bagaimana sebentar lagi pintu di sana akan benar-benar bisa mereka buka.

"Sona, sudah saatnya masuk ke rencana L." Bisik Naruto kepada rekan partnernya tersebut.

"...Ehh?!"

Gadis berkacamata itu terkejut, atau mungkin terlalu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

'Rencana L.. ? Kenapa bisa melompat sejauh itu...? Bukankah rencana B belum dia katakan...?'

Sona bertanya-tanya dalam hati kebingungan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Tunggu, apa itu rencana L?" Tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Rencana L adalah..."

". . . . ."

**BLLAAARRR!**

Pintu di sana sudah mencapai batasnya. Jatuh dan ambruk bersama dengan masuknya Zombie-Zombie kelaparan yang begitu ganas. Nampak seperti bagaikan banjir bandang yang mendekat.

"Lari...!"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sona sembari berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA DI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI, BAKAAAA!" Teriak Sona keras-keras dengan raut wajah kesal ikut menjalankan rencana L yang Naruto maksud. Karena tepat beberapa meter saja di belakang mereka berdua, ratusan Zombie mengejar dengan sangat ganas.

Naruto dan Sona berlari di tengah-tengah himpitan dalam gerbong kereta yang sempit nan gelap. Pemuda itu terus membuka setiap pintu sambungan kereta ini dengan paksa tanpa peduli apa yang ada di depan sana nanti. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah lari secepat mungkin dari para mayat hidup itu.

'Dasar baka! Dasar baka! Dasar baka! Dasar BAKAAAA!'

Tak henti-hentinya Sona mengutuk Naruto dalam hati dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar yang muncul di kepalanya.

Mereka berdua terus-menerus berlarian di dalam sepanjang kereta tersebut. Memang keputusan yang tepat dari Naruto untuk sebaiknya tidak membuang-buang peluru hanyauntuk melawan para mayat hidup itu semua. Karena pastilah jumlah peluru yang mereka berdua miliki masih kalah dibanding jumlah Zombie yang saat ini sedang mengejar di belakang.

Setelah membuka pintu sambungan gerbong ke-7 di depannya, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berlari. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut lantas membuat Sona juga ikut menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya.

**BLAAMMM. . .**

Naruto menutup pintu tersebut keras-keras dan segera mengambil nafas-nafas panjang setelah adrenalin yang terpacu menghabiskan seluruh cadangan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya.

Tentu saja saat ini berbeda ketika saat Naruto berlari ribuan meter tanpa henti untuk pergi menyelamatkan Sona. Karena berkat bantuan dari Virus yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Naruto mampu untuk menggeser batasnya hingga sejauh mungkin.

Tetapi pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tidak melakukannya hari ini. Karena ia selalu mengingat semua pesan Ayahnya katakan.

.

.

.

_**'Mulai sekarang... Jangan pernah pakai kekuatan itu lagi...'**_

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dan Naruto menyadari benar akan hal itu. Karena dirinya pun dapat merasakan dampak yang begitu nyata.

Sulit baginya sekedar untuk tidur...

Hingga harus menggunakan obat bius untuk membuat seluruh tubuhnya beristirahat dan terlelap. Bagaikan sebuah konpensasi yang harus ia bayar, Naruto benar-benar menderita karena telah menggunakan kekuatan itu secara berlebihan hanya untuk selamatkan nyawa satu per satu teman yang sangat berharga baginya.

Dan kini ia bertekad untuk tidak selalu bergantung kepada kekuatan dahsyat tersebut. Kekuatan yang mampu meregenerasi luka-luka yang ia dapat secara instan. Ataupun kekuatan untuk membuatnya terbebas dari belenggu batas tubuh seorang manusia.

.

.

.

Apalah arti sebuah kekuatan, jika dirinya tak bisa lagi tersenyum bahagia bersama mereka yang ia sayangi...

.

.

.

Sejenak Naruto mengambil nafas sambil termangu oleh ingatan tersebut. Mengingat kembali semua hal yang telah Minato katakan. Tetapi justru itu membuatnya lupa akan apa yang kini sedang ia hadapi.

**BRRAAAKKKHH...!**

Naruto terpental jauh dari pintu yang ia tahan ketika para Zombie di sana telah datang mendobrak.

"Naruto?!" Pekik Sona melihat Naruto yang jatuh ke bawah dengan sangat tidak etis.

'KUSOOO!'

Pemuda itu lekas bangkit dengan raut wajah kesal. Dan segera kembali untuk menahan pintu sambungan antar gerbong yang sudah penyok tersebut. Sona pun juga turut ikut membantunya. Goncangan serta dobrakan keras yang terjadi benar-benar membuat lengan dan bahunya sakit menahan pintu itu.

Di dalam kegelapan dan hanya menggunakan flashlight kecil yang terpasang menjadi satu dengan earphone, mereka melewati siang hari ini penuh susah payah di dalam bekas stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Naruto yang menggunakan bahu serta lengan kiri untuk menahan pintu itu, membuatnya menghadap tepat ke arah Sona yang juga menghadap tepat ke arahnya. Di sekelilingnya gelap. Hanya yang tercahayai oleh senternya yang bisa Naruto lihat. Dan di manakah letak cahaya dari flashlight Naruto itu terjatuh...?

". . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

"A-A-Apa yang kau lihat?!"

Tiba-tiba Sona terpekik keras ketika menyadari apa yang sedang partnernya itu soroti. Membuatnya merubah posisinya sendiri sembari menutupi kedua dadanya.

"M-Maaf..."

Ungkap Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tetapi apa daya bila Sona sudah terlanjur salah paham kepadanya. Hingga membuat gadis itu mengubah posisi dengan menahan pintu menggunakan punggungnya.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa memandang gadis yang saat ini tengah memakai seragam dari Divisi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit berwarna hitam seperti yang Ino biasa kenakan. Namun seragam tersebut nampak begitu ketat. Memeluk seluruh lekuk tubuh yang Sona miliki di usia remajanya.

Tidak ada rompi seperti yang juga biasa Ino gunakan, Sona hanya mengenakan Holster yang hampir sama dengan sabuk sarung senjata miliknya. Karena sementara ini tidak ada rompi sederhana yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh Sona.

Sebuah alasan yang paling masuk akal bila gadis itu mudah sekali salah paham tentang Naruto yang tidak sengaja memandang ke arah... Dadanya?

Dobrakan demi dobrakan terus terjadi. Sementara Naruto semakin kewalahan mengadapi gebrakan yang selalu datang. Tetapi di saat Sona menghadapkan kepalanya untuk menyorot apa yang ada di depan sana, saat itulah gadis tersebut menunjukkan raut wajah yang terkejut.

"Na-... Naruto..."

Sona memanggil nama partnernya itu sembari terus menahan pintu yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

Naruto menoleh kepada Sona dan terbingung mendapati ekspresi pada wajah yang gadis itu tunjukkan. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk melihat ke arah yang Sona lihat. Lalu barulah Naruto mengerti apa yang sedang gadis itu khawatirkan.

'Oh My Gust...' Gumam Naruto pelan dalam hati saat sorot lampu senter kecilnya menyinari apa yang ada di tengah-tengah kegelapan di ujung sana.

Seorang wanita berdiri diam menghadap ke arah mereka berdua dari ujung gerbong yang gelap di sana. Rambut panjangnya yang lusuh dan penuh bercak darah menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya yang hampir hancur.

Naruto melepaskan pintu yang sedang ia tahan itu, lalu berdiri menegakkan postur tubuhnya. Gadis yang menjadi partnernya dalam misi ini juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Entah Sona, Naruto, maupun wanita dengan wajah mengerikan bak hantu dalam film-film di sana, mereka bertiga saling memandang satu sama lain di dalam kegelapan.

"Sona... Kau pilih yang mana..." Gumam Naruto menanyai sesuatu kepada gadis di sampingnya.

". . . . .Kanan."

Sona menjawab pelan seolah tahu apa yang sedang pemuda berambut kuning itu maksud. Dengan mengetahui jawaban dari rekannya, Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan ke depan. Meninggalkan pintu di belakangnya yang mulai rusak oleh setiap dobrakan yang ia dapat. Sona pun kembali mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

Semakin lama, langkah mereka berdua semakin cepat dan semakin bertambah cepat. Hingga pada akhirnya langkah-langkah kecil itu berubah menjadi langkah-langkah panjang. Naruto dan Sona berlari kencang menuju wanita tersebut.

**BLLAAAMMM!**

Pintu di sana sudah mencapai batasnya. Bagai ombak pasang, puluhan Zombie memasuki gerbong di mana Naruto dan Sona sedang berada saat ini.

Wanita mengerikan itu pun berteriak, menunjukkan gigi-gigi yang penuh dengan air liur saat Naruto dan Sona berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Dia ikut bergerak dan maju untuk berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Di dalam gerbong ini, antara Naruto, Sona, dan juga wanita mengerikan itu berlari mendekat satu sama lain. Mengeliminasi setiap jarak yang ada.

Tetapi ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam jarak 5 langkah di hadapan wanita tersebut, Naruto dan Sona yang berlari berhimpitan secara tiba-tiba mengubah arah tujuan mereka bersamaan di waktu yang sama.

Naruto berlari menuju ke deretan kursi-kursi gerbong sebelah kiri, dan Sona melompat ke arah deretan kursi-kursi gerbong sebelah kanan. Mereka berdua bergerak bersilangan arah secara bersamaan hingga membuat wanita itu kebingungan saat ingin mencengkram salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto dan Sona kembali ke jalur tengah ketika berhasil menghindari wanita mengerikan tersebut dengan begitu mudah. Lalu berlari kembali untuk meninggalkannya.

**GRUBRAKK!**

Kerumunan Zombie yang datang langsung saja menyapu wanita mengerikan itu dari jalan mereka. Dia tertabrak hingga jatuh dan terinjak-injak oleh begitu banyak Zombie yang lewat berlari.

Sekali lagi Naruto dan Sona menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak perlu menggunakan banyak kata untuk bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kerja sama yang mereka perlihatkan membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sebuah partner.

"Itu gerbong lokomotifnya!" Ucap Sona saat melihat pintu sambungan antar gerbong yang terakhir. Di mana di ujung sana adalah kepala dari seluruh rangkaian kereta ini.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto yang sudah membuka pintu terakhir tersebut berlari semakin lebih cepat hingga meninggalkan Sona di belakangnya. Ia mendekati ujung dari kereta ini dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa bisa terhentikan lagi.

**PRRUAANNKK!**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto melompat dan menabrakkan dirinya ke arah kaca kereta ini hingga membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Dan pemuda pemilik sepasang mata sebiru langit cerah itu pun menjadi yang pertama sampai di luar.

Deru nafas yang menggebu-gebu terdengar dari gadis yang tengah berlari dikejar puluhan, bahkan ratusan Zombie kelaparan tepat di belakangnya. Terima kasih untuk bentuk tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping, membuat Sona dapat berlari sedikit lebih kencang dari para mayat-mayat hidup ganas itu.

Tetapi cadangan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya seperti sudah benar-benar habis. Sona merasa tidak mampu lagi untuk mempertahankan laju kecepatannya. Namun bila ia menyerah sampai di sini, maka semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja.

Memikirkan hal itu, Sona berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mencapai ujung dari kereta ini. Ia terus berlari tiada henti dengan kecepatannya yang masih sama seperti tadi.

**WUUSSHH. . .**

Gadis itu melompat ke arah jendela kereta yang telah pecah. Ia menggunakan tumpuan tangan kanannya, lalu mengayunkan seluruh beban tubuhnya untuk melewati jendela tersebut.

.

.

.

**GRAB. . .**

.

.

.

Di bawah sana, seseorang berhasil menangkap tubuh kecilnya yang benar-benar sudah kelelahan.

Naruto sudah menunggu kedatangan Sona di depan kereta. Dan gadis itu melompat jatuh tepat di gendongannya.

Detak jantungnya masih berdegub kencang. Deru nafasnya masih menggebu-gebu. Tetapi Sona masih mampu untuk memandang wajah pemuda yang saat ini juga tengah memandang wajah manisnya.

Untuk sesaat, mereka berdua terdiam untuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Tidak mempedulikan kerumunan mayat hidup yang mencoba keluar dari jendela kereta di sana. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap begitu dalam.

"Aku... Hampir menyerah..." Ungkap Sona mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan tadi kepada rekannya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak menyerah." Sahut Naruto sembari terus menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Bisa... Kau lepaskan aku?" Tanya gadis itu menyadari bahwa Naruto terlalu lama menggendong dirinya ala _Bridal Style._

"Ahh... M-Maaf"

**GEDUBRAAKK...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ittai BAKAAAA...!" Pekik Sona kesakitan setelah pemuda itu melepaskan tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja.

"Mereka datang!" Ucap Naruto seakan tidak menyadari akan dosanya tadi.

Sona yang baru saja terjerembab di tanah penuh kerikil kecil menolehkan pandangan kedua matanya untuk melihat ke atas sana. Dan benar saja, secara tiba-tiba seorang pria jatuh dari jendela kereta itu dan mengarah kepadanya.

"GGRRRAAHHKK!"

Tidak sempat menghindar, Sona hanya bisa menutup kedua mata indahnya.

**BUUAAGGHHKK!**

Kaki kanan Naruto berhasil menendang kepala Zombie itu dengan sangat keras, hingga membuatnya terpelanting jauh membentur ke dinding pembatas rel.

Sona membuka kembali kedua matanya, dan menatap Naruto yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya.

"Ikuzo...!" Ucap Naruto sembari menarik gadis yang menerima uluran tangannya tersebut.

Mereka berdua kembali berlari di tengah-tengah kegelapan pekat. Warna hitam yang selalu mendominasi. Bau dari besi yang berkarat ataupun aroma tanah dari guci-guci bunga yang pecah berserakan di sepanjang koridor Lobby dapat mereka rasakan.

"Cepat-cepat-cepat!" Kata Naruto ketika sedang menyeret tangan Sona untuk berlari sedikit lebih cepat. Karena tepat di belakang mereka, gerombolan Zombie-Zombie ganas yang telah berhasil keluar dari kereta semakin dekat mengejar.

"Ke sini!" Ucap pemuda itu lagi seolah tahu jalan mana yang harus mereka berdua lalui. Seakan-akan ia telah memahami benar seluk-beluk dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini.

Naruto naik kembali ke atas lantai Lobby bersama dengan Sona di gandengannya. Mereka berdua bagai berlari ke sana dan kemari seperti tanpa arah karena kerumunan Zombie yang mengejar tepat di belakang mereka di dalam kegelapan. Tetapi Naruto tahu benar ke mana arah yang harus ia tuju untuk keluar dari stasiun suram ini.

Dan bersama dengan derap langkah miliknya dan derap langkah-langkah Sona yang ada di sampingnya, Naruto mendekati sebuah pintu yang ada di ujung sana. Sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan koridor Lobby ke ruang kantor milik Staff stasiun kereta ini.

Tangan kiri Naruto membuka knop pintu tersebut, lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya cepat masuk ke dalam sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sona. Membuat gadis itu terseret masuk dan jatuh ke pelukannya.

Tepat di dekat pintu yang terbuka itu, banyak para Zombie kelaparan yang berhasil mengikuti mereka berdua di dalam kegelapan. Tetapi beberapa saat setelah Sona berhasil melewati pintu tersebut, Naruto lekas mendorong pintu itu menggunakan kakinya agar kembali tertutub sebelum para Zombie di sana mendapatkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**BLAAMM. . .!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- The Place Of Hope -**

**.**

**Chapter 20 : **"Their Bonds"

Part - 2

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Caution! Contains violance &amp; profanity (17th +)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum sebuah jam besar di tengah-tengah Lobby Bandara menunjuk ke pukul dua siang. Kursi nyaman berjejer di sepanjang tempat ini. Kursi yang biasanya para calon penumpang ataupun kerabatnya menunggu kedatangan pesawat mereka.

Tetapi hampir semua kursi berwarna biru di tempat seluas mata memandang ini kosong melompong. Tidak ada keramaian dari obrolan-obrolan calon penumpang. Tidak ada orang-orang yang menunggu kedatangan kerabat mereka turun dari pesawat. Tidak ada calo tiket yang mendagangkan tiketnya di sekitar area Bandara. Bahkan tidak ada satupun petugas Bandara yang menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban bagi calon penumpangnya.

Setelah satu tragedi mengerikan di hari itu terjadi, semua itu seolah menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Keramaian yang biasa terdengar bila dirimu datang ke tempat seperti Bandara, maka kini hanya kesunyian yang asing yang akan kau dengar.

Noda dari jejak-jejak kotor alas sepatu yang masih melekat di permukaan lantai di sepanjang Lobby ini, seakan menjadi tanda dan saksi bisu bahwa Bandara ini sangatlah ramai pengunjung sebelum semua kengerian itu terjadi.

Dan lihatlah sekarang. Hanya ada deretan kursi-kursi biru bagai laut yang tenang. Benar-benar sangat tenang hingga dirimu akan mendengar suara gesekan daun bambu yang tertiup oleh semilir angin kecil di ujung dekat pintu toilet di sana.

Di tempat yang seluas ini, hanya ada sekelompok remaja yang berstatus sebagai pengungsi. Mereka duduk pada deretan kursi paling tengah. Dua gadis dan dua pemuda, dengan beragam setelan kaos masing-masing yang sedang mereka kenakan.

Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, bahkan Sakura... Mereka semua tengah duduk diam sembari menunggu sesuatu di tempat ini. Menunggu sesuatu yang bahkan mereka tidak mengerti apakah itu. Mereka hanya tertunduk tanpa bicara satu sama lain walau jarak di antara mereka saling berdekatan. Di antara hati yang dilanda dilema, tidak ada kata apapun yang terucap selain kesunyian bimbang.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tempat terletaknya panel-panel listrik dan tower pencakar langit, Minato dan Hashirama berdiri di atap Bandara yang sangat jarang tersentuh oleh manusia.

"Mengapa... Kau mengirim mereka berdua..."

Minato bergumam dalam tanya, sembari menatap pemandangan seluruh sudut Kota dari tempat tertinggi di Bandara ini.

"Semua orang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Aku pun sudah kehabisan personel yang dikirim untuk membuat dinding di sepanjang Kota ini." Jawab Hashirama yang juga sedang menikmati pemandangan yang sama.

Terik sang surya nampak sama sekali tidak mengganggu mereka. Dan justru semakin terhanyut oleh desiran dari angin yang lewat.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Minato menegakkan postur tubuh yang sebelumnya condong ke pagar pembatas atap ini untuk menikmati seluruh pemandangan yang tersuguhkan.

"Mereka berdua bukanlah profesional. Dan salah satu dari mereka tidak lain adalah, putrimu sendiri." Ucap Minato yang kini memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya tersebut.

Pria paruh baya bersurai kuning itu seolah tidak percaya dengan keputusan dari Hashirama yang mengirim putrinya sendiri dalam bahaya di luar sana. Melakukan misi pengejaran yang mungkin saja bisa membunuh putrinya itu tanpa belas kasih.

"Masing-masing dari mereka bukanlah seorang profesional. Tetapi juga bukan amatiran." Jawab Hashirama sambil terus menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang Kota Konoha ini miliki.

"Bukan amatiran? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah mereka hanyalah seorang pelajar yang bahkan masih belum lulus SMA?" Sahut Minato cepat sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Sona memang masih belum lulus dari sistem pembelajaran sekolahnya. Tetapi, setiap hari dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya hanya untuk mempelajari tentang seni bela diri dan apapun yang menyangkut tentang inteligensi. Dia belajar bagaimana cara merakit sebuah senjata atau bahkan menggunakannya. Semua itu ia lakukan karena terkagum oleh sosok ibunya."

Hashirama memberikan penjelasan atas pertanyaan Minato mengapa ia mengirim putrinya sendiri untuk mengemban sebuah misi rahasia yang sangat berbahaya. Pada akhir kalimatnya, entah mengapa membuatnya terkenang oleh sosok Mito Uzumaki. Seorang wanita kuat yang selalu bisa ia andalkan ketika dirinya ikut terjun langsung dalam sebuah misi besar.

"Dari luar, fisiknya yang begitu kecil membuatnya terlihat begitu rapuh. Tetapi mereka melatihnya bukan untuk menjadi istana pasir indah yang dapat diinjak dan hancur dengan sangat mudah. Mungkin Sona bukanlah seorang profesional yang memiliki bantak jam terbang. Tetapi ingatlah bahwa dia penah beberapa kali membantu Organisasi ini memecahkan kasus-kasus kecil yang bisa ia jangkau."

"Sona memang bukanlah seseorang yang profesional. Tetapi ia sudah mempelajari dan memiliki dasar dari menjadi seorang inteligensia seperti Mito. Suatu bakat yang sama sekali tidak ada padaku." Ungkap Hashirama secara panjang lebar mengenai alasan mengapa ia merekrut putrinya itu untuk masuk ke Organisasi ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Kau terlalu meremehkan putramu, Minato." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir tersebut, Minato hanya diam. Tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun tentang hal itu.

"Ketika saat penyebaran ini telah terjadi, Selama itu juga Naruto sudah melalui begitu banyak hal. Dia ada di luar sana tanpa diriku ataupun dirimu. Mencari tahu titik vital dan semua kelemahan mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Bukankah itu berarti dia memiliki insting dan naluri yang luar biasa seperti dirimu...? Naruto telah melakukan hal yang tidak bisa orang lain lakukan demi mempertahankan hidupnya di dalam Kota yang sudah menjadi sekejam ini."

"Berada di tengah-tengah ribuan para mayat hidup itu tanpa memiliki Combat Exprience seperti semua personel yang sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun di sini sedikitpun. Dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa bagaimana jadinya bila dengan insting naluri tajam yang ia miliki itu diberi sedikit polesan kecil...? Dia bisa bergerak sepertiku, dan berpikir sepertimu."

"Bahkan intuisiku sanggup mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti, sosok pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze dapat melampaui kehebatan dari seorang Hashirama dan Minato sekaligus. Aku melihatnya bagai sebuah uang logam. Di mana Organisasi ini akan dapatkan dua sisi gambar yang berbeda dari satu keping yang sama."

Hashirama menjelaskan dengan begitu panjang lebar untuk menjawab seliruh keraguan dan kekhawatiran yang terlihat sangat berlebihan dari Minato. Seolah sahabatnya itu tidak mampu untuk mempercayai keistimewaan yang ada pada putranya sendiri.

". . . . ."

"...Begitu." Ucap Minato pelan dan singkat setelah mengerti alasan Hashirama tentang mengirim dua remaja yang bahkan masih belum lulus dari bangku sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara tepat di bawah lantai atap di mana Minato dan Hashirama sedang berdebat, di lantai dasar yang merupakan area Lobby Bandara besar Kota ini, Sasuke dan yang lainnya masih terduduk diam di antara puluhan kursi-kursi yang ada.

Mereka seolah masih sedang menunggu sesuatu. Tetapi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang tengah mereka tunggu. Hanya duduk manis di antara deretan kursi yang berjejer rapi. Tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang terdengar. Membuat suasana di antara mereka nampak begitu sepi dan sunyi.

Entah itu Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, maupun Sakura, mereka hanya membisu dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang entah ke mana. Terutama bagi gadis berambut merah jambu yang semenjak tadi hanya tertunduk. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang ada pada wajah putihnya saat ini.

Begitu membekas di pikiran Sakura, tentang bagaimana ia telah membentak Naruto dengan begitu kasar. Sakura merasa sudah membawa sesal yang sangat membebani hatinya. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan itu mungkin sudah terlalu keterlaluan.

Sakura hanya ingin Naruto mengerti bahwa mereka semua tidak ingin menjadi beban tersendiri bagi pemuda itu. Sakura ingin Naruto tahu bahwa keputusan yang sudah Naruto buat terlalu egois tanpa memberi tahu kepada mereka terlebih dahulu.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura benar-benar tahu bagaimana Naruto sudah menderita sampai sekarang ini. Dan ia tidak ingin membuat beban teman semasa kecilnya itu menjadi jauh lebih berat lagi. Memikirkan bagaimana Naruto yang terluka sedangkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Sakura berpikir bahwa itu sangatlah tidak adil sementara Naruto telah berjuang keras demi teman-temannya.

Tetapi Sakura mengakui kesalahannya dengan semua bentakkan yang sudah ia layangkan secara sepihak kepada temannya itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin juga tidak perlu ia lakukan bila semua bisa dibicarakan secara lebih baik-baik. Dan setelah kejadian di depan Sasuke dan yang lain, ia merasa bahwa dirinya pun juga seorang yang egois. Mungkin jauh lebih egois dari Naruto sendiri.

Sakura menelengkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah. Menunduk dan menutup wajahnya sendiri. Menyesali semua yang sudah ia lakukan kepada sosok yang sebenarnya begitu berharga baginya. Ingin Sakura meminta maaf padanya sekarang juga, dan mengakui segala sesal yang telah menumpuk di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menatap dalam ke arah Sakura. Melihat bagaimana saat ini kedua pundak gadis itu mulai bergetar. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura kini tengah menangis. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sedang meratapi betapa bodoh dirinya. Dan Sasuke tahu kekasihnya itu tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

'Sakura...'

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat ke arahnya. Seolah ingin menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Tetapi ketika Sasuke telah mengulurkan tangannya mendekati pucuk kepala Sakura, kedua pundak gadis itu semakin berguncang. Menandakan bahwa Sakura benar-benar sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang sudah ia lakukan.

Membuat tangan kanan Sasuke berhenti bergerak ketika melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke yang melihat begitu terpuruk. Entah mengapa ia semakin tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Mereka semua nampak saling menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka dengan semua yang berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Sudah cukup. Aku akan lakukan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tangan yang terkepal lalu berlari melenggang dari mereka begitu saja.

"Sa-... Sasuke! Kau mau ke mana?!" Teriak Kiba saat mendapati sang Uchiha muda sudah semakin jauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Menemui orang itu. Kurasa hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membantu kita." Jawab Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Pemuda itu berlari menaiki seluruh anak tangga yang ada. Ia menyusuri setiap lorong di lantai kedua dari tempat ini. Mencari seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Sasuke berlarian hingga membuat nafasnya begitu sesak sembari terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tetapi sayangnya, sosok yang ia cari tidak ada di lantai dua ini.

"Kuso~" Decihnya pelan dan memutar kembali untuk turun ke bawah.

Tidak henti-hentinya Sasuke berlarian hampir ke seluruh area Bandara ini. Ia berusaha keras untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin mau membantunya untuk selesaikan masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat mereka terus-menerus menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri dengan hanya diam dan jatuh semakin terpuruk. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu jika dirinya tidak ingin berada di tengah-tengah suasana menyedihkan yang seperti tadi.

Kedua langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan tenda besar beberapa pengungsi yang lain. Ia menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bersangga pada kedua lututnya sendiri. Sasuke sampai harus membungkuk setelah lelah berlarian ke sana kemari di sekitar area Bandara ini dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Tetapi sayangnya, sosok yang sedang ia cari tidak terlihat di antara para pengungsi tersebut. Membuat pemuda pemilik sepangang iris sehitam batu obsidian pada kedua matanya tersebut harus berbalik dan berlari kembali.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahu ke mana lagi ia harus mencari. Pandangannya tertuju kepada sisi dinding bangunan ini di sana. Dengan nafas yang sudah hampir habis, Sasuke melangkah sempoyongan dan langsung menyandarkan satu tangannya ke tembok agar dirinya tak terjatuh akibat kelelahan.

"...Yo."

Sapa seseorang yang tengah asik membaca bukunya kepada Sasuke yang baru tiba di hadapannya. Sejenak pemuda itu mencoba untuk menenangkan nafas-nafasnya yang masih berderu sehabis berlarian ke sana kemari.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu... Kakashi-sensei."

". . . . ."

Sosok pria itu hanya terdiam saat mendengar bahwa salah satu mantan muridnya itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya, ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang terdengar begitu penting.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Tiba-tiba jumlah mantan muridnya bertambah. Kini Kiba, Hinata, dan juga Sakura baru tiba tepat di belakang Sasuke dengan nafas yang sangat tersenggal-senggal. Mereka langsung mencoba untuk mengejar Sasuke yang tingkahnya terlihat aneh setelah tiba-tiba meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Beruntung Kiba, Hinata, dan Sakura masih dapat mengikuti jejak Sasuke hingga sampai di tempat ini. Tetapi mereka masih belum mengerti mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba menemui Kakashi-sensei di saat yang seperti ini.

"Kau pasti tahu... Ke mana Sona dan Naruto pergi." Kata pemuda itu penuh dengan keyakinan bahwa Kakashi tentu mengetahui sesuatu yang menyangkut semua tentang Naruto.

". . . . ."

Sejenak, Kakashi terdiam menatap seluruh mantan muridnya itu berkumpul di hadapannya. Bertanya mengenai apa yang saat ini tengah Naruto dan Sona lakukan.

'Astaga... Semua rencanamu selalu saja berhasil membuatku merinding, Sensei.' Gumam dalam hati pria pemilik rambut putih keperakan itu. Tersenyum akan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi tepat di depannya.

Kakashi memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu melangkah berpaling dari mereka.

"Aku memang tahu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah besar hanya karena ingin membantu kalian untuk menuju ke tempat mereka berada." Ungkap Kakashi seolah tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, dan Hinata inginkan saat ini. Memasang wajah datar seakan tak peduli, Kakashi berpaling dari mereka berempat.

". . . . ."

Melihat reaksi yang sudah Kakashi tunjukkan, membuat Sasuke dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam memasang raut wajah tak percaya. Tidak mereka sangka bahwa mantan gurunya itu menolak mentah-mentah bahkan sebelum mereka meminta pertolongan.

"Ka-... Kakashi-sensei..."

Hinata menggumam pelan bersama nada kecewa yang terseling di antara suara lirihnya. Sementara kedua kepalan tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat saat melirik wajah-wajah putus harapan dari teman-temannya. Menatap Kakashi yang semakin berlalu, membuat Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu atau semua tenaga yang ia habiskan untuk berlarian ke sana kemari hanya akan sia-sia tanpa arti.

**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP!**

Langkah kaki Kakashi terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berlari dan kembali berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kami sadar bahwa ini sebuah permintaan yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan, tetapi kami semua tidak bisa membohongi hati kami sendiri untuk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun di saat mereka tengah berjuang sendirian. Jadi dengan segenap hatiku ini, kumohon... Bantulah kami untuk bertemu dengan mereka, Sensei!"

". . . . ?!"

Kedua mata Kakashi melebar saat mendapati Sasuke yang kini memohon sambil membungkuk di hadapannya. Hanya demi ingin menolong sahabatnya, Sasuke rela menundukkan harga diri sebagai seorang dari Uchiha yang selalu ia junjung tinggi.

Kiba, Hinata, dan Sakura pun juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika Kakashi melirikkan sudut matanya ke arah mereka. Seolah ikatan yang mereka semua miliki dengan Naruto, bukanlah sesuatu yang akan memudar terhembus waktu.

'Kurasa putramu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau miliki. Jalinan batin di antara mereka benar-benar membuat seseorang sepertiku tersentuh.'

Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya sembari tersenyum. Ia menarik satu tangannya dari saku celana dan kini sudah memegang sebuah kunci kendaraan.

"Sepertinya hukuman berat akan datang menghantuiku nanti." Kata pria itu yang kini bersedia untuk membantu mereka semua.

Mengerti akan maksud dari kata-katanya, Hinata dan Sakura saling menatap dengan raut wajah gembira yang tidak bisa lagi mereka berdua tutupi. Sedangkan Kiba tersenyum mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sasuke yang telah berhasil hati meyakinkan Kakashi bahwa mereka semua bersungguh-sungguh ingin membantu Naruto dan Sona tanpa memikirkan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Ikuti aku ke area parkiran bawah tanah. Jangan sampai personel yang lain mengetahui kita, mengerti?" Ucap Kakashi sembari berlalu menuju ke dalam gedung Bandara kembali.

Serentak Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, serta Sasuke mengikuti langkah-langkahnya dari belakang. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati Lobby yang sepi. Bermaksud masuk ke area parkir bawah tanah lewat sisi dalam untuk menghindari para personel penjaga.

**TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP. . .**

Terdengar ketukan suara sepatu ringan yang beradu dengan lantai Lobby ketika mereka akan menuruni tangga yang menuju ke area parkir bawah tanah Bandara ini.

"Onee-chan!"

Panggil seorang gadis kecil yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Mengenali suara tersebut, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik sosok yang berlari mengejarnya.

"...Ayumi-chan?!" Pekik Hinata terkejut saat menyadari siapa gadis kecil yang kini menghampirinya.

"Ano~... Apakah Onee-chan akan pergi menyusul kakak berambut kuning itu? Karena tadi Ayumi sempat melihat Onee-chan seperti sedang bertengkar dengan kakak yang berambut kuning itu." Tanya gadis kecil itu dengan nada cepat walau dengan raut wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Karena dirinya pernah melihat hubungan mereka dengan Naruto yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Sejenak Hinata terdiam mendengar bahwa gadis kecil ini juga tahu bahwa dirinya sedang ada masalah dengan Naruto.

"Kurasa banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, Ayumi-chan. Tapi jangan khawatir. Karena pasti Onee-chan dan Naruto-Oniichan akan kembali baikan seperti semula." Jawab Hinata setelah agak lama terdiam menatap gadis kecil pemilik sepasang iris berwarna violet yang indah itu.

"Bolehkah... Bolehkah Ayumi ikut dengan Onee-chan untuk pergi ke tempat kakak berambut kuning itu?! Ayumi ingin membantu Onee-chan dan kakak berambut kuning itu untuk berbaikan! Karena Onee-chan dan kakak berambut kuning itu sudah sangat baik kepada Ayumi dan mau menemani Ayumi, Jadi-..."

"Mungkin perjalanan untuk menuju ke tempat Naruto-Oniichan ini akan menjadi sangat berbahaya, Ayumi-chan. Jadi kurasa Ayumi-chan tidak boleh ikut dengan kami." Sahut Hinata cepat memotong kalimat gadis kecil tersebut.

"Tenang saja. Karena Naruto-Oniichan adalah seorang yang sangat baik. Jadi pasti dia akan mengerti dan memaafkan Onee-chan, seperti dia yang sudah baik kepada Ayumi-chan." Lanjut Hinata lagi sembari tersenyum dan mengelus-ngelus pucuk kepala Ayumi. mencoba untuk membujuknya agar tidak memaksa ikut bersama dirinya dalam perjalanan yang akan sangat berbahaya ini.

"...Begitu." Gumam gadis kecil itu sedikit sayu telah mendengar Hinata yang menolaknya untuk ikut.

Bagaimanapun juga apa yang dikatakan Hinata adalah benar. Bahwa berada di luar sana akan sangat berbahaya. Dan Ayumi telah pernah merasakannya sendiri hidup bersembunyi di dalam sebuah rumah yang di kelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan.

". . . . .?"

Hinata memasang raut wajah bingung ketika Ayumi menyodorkan sebuah busur panah lipat yang selama ini selalu ia bawa ke manapun.

"Ayumi tahu di luar sana sangat berbahaya. Jadi bawalah ini bersama Onee-chan." Kata gadis itu seraya menyerahkan sesuatu yang ada di kedua tangannya tersebut.

Hinata meraih busur panah lipat itu dari tangannya.

"Tapi bukankah ini milik..."

"Tidak. Bukankah Ayumi sudah pernah bilang bahwa benda adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang tidak Ayumi kenal." Sahut Ayumi cepat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar juga. Tapi... Sebenarnya milik siapa barang ini..." Gumam Hinata yang menatap busur panah lipat yang biasa digunakan berlatih oleh atlet-atlet profesional di tangannya.

Hinata benar-benar terbingung, mengapa bisa seseorang malah memberikan sebuah benda untuk orang dewasa seperti ini kepada anak kecil seperti Ayumi...? Hinata begitu dibuat bertanya-tanya menganai hal ini.

"Onee-chan... Apakah Ayah Naruto-Oniichan juga memiliki rambut yang berwarna kuning...?"

"...Ehh?!" Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba Ayumi menanyakan tentang Ayah Naruto kepadanya.

"B-Benar... Tapi, mengapa Ayumi-chan menanyakan hal itu?"

". . . . ."

"Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai? Cepatlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Seru Kiba dari jauh mencoba untuk mengingatkan gadis itu karena kendaraan mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"A-Aku akan segera ke sana!" Jawab Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Maaf, Onee-chan harus segera pergi. Tetaplah di sini dan tunggu sampai Onee-chan dan Naruto-Oniichan kembali, mengerti?"

"Hum'u!" Sahut Ayumi sambil memberi sebuah anggukan.

Hinata memberikan senyum terakhir untuk gadis kecil bermata violet itu sebelum berbalik dan berlari ke arah Kiba yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri membuka pintu bagasi Jeep yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ucap Hinata ketika telah sampai di depan Kiba dan meletakkan Compound Bow itu di samping beberapa buah anak panah yang entah mengapa sudah ada di dalam kendaraan ini.

Seusai Hinata meletakkan busur panah yang terlipat itu di ruang belakang, Kiba segera menutup pintu belakang Jeep tersebut dan langsung beralih membuka pintu sebelah samping. Memperbolehkan gadis di sampingnya itu untuk naik ke dalam terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya.

**BRRUUMMM. . .**

Kakashi menyalakan mesin kendaraan ini ketika Kiba telah menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Seketika terasa guncangan dari getaran mesin yang menyala. Memasukkan persleneling di gigi pertama, Kakashi menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam untuk mengejar banyak waktu yang telah hilang.

Dalam perjalanan untuk keluar dari area parkir Bandara ini yang begitu luas, Kakashi melirik sebuah Compound Bow yang tersandar manis di tangan Hinata melalui kaca spion tengahnya. Dalam diam, ia tersenyum melihat benda yang kini sudah berpindah tangan kepada mereka tersebut. Membuatnya teringat akan sosok seseorang yang sudah merencanakan ini semua.

.

.

.

.

.

( **Flashback. . . **)

.

.

.

.

.

Punggungnya tersandar pada dinding Lobby Bandara yang bersih hingga dapat memantulkan bias sosoknya bagaikan cermin. Mata yang senantiasa terlihat sayu itu memandang seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang berjalan kebingungan di area Lobby di mana ia sedang berada sekarang. Hanya sekali melihatnya saja, ia sudah tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu sedang kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu. Atau mungkin, seseorang...?

Area Lobby bBandara ini begitu sepi tanpa adanya keramaian orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan pesawat mereka seperti dahulu kala. Hanya ada dirinya, dan sosok gadis manis tersebut. Membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memperhatikan setiap gerak gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam itu di sana. Bahkan ia terus memperhatikannya sampai di mana sesuatu yang menarik terjadi.

_BRRUUKKHH. . . ._

"M-Maaf! A-Ayumi benar-benar tidak sengaja nano desu!"

Gadis itu menabrak seseorang yang baru saja muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Ahh... Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan hal itu Yang lebih penting lagi, sepertinya dirimu sedang mencari sesuatu. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu...?"

Ia melihat pria itu sedang menanyai gadis yang baru saja menabraknya.

"A-Ano... Sebenarnya,.. Ayumi sedang mencari seseorang nano desu..." Katanya dengan mata yang sebenarnya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis sedari tadi.

"Begitu ya... Jika boleh kutahu, siapa orang yang sedang Ayumi cari?" Tanya pria bersurai kuning itu kemudian.

"Sebenarnya, Ayumi sedang mencari-cari Yuu-Oniichan nano desu... Tapi Ayumi tidak bisa menemukannya di mana-mana..." Jawab gadis itu lagi sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah ingin melanjutkan pencariannya tersebut. Air matanya sudah hampir menetes di kedua sudut pelupuk mata indah miliknya. Membuat pria pemilik sepasang mata biru itu memberikan sebuah senyuman hamgat untuknya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ayumi pasti akan menemukan apa yang Ayumi cari."

"Tapi... Tapi Ayumi tidak bisa menemukan Yuu-Oniichan di manapun..." Balas gadis itu hampir putus asa setelah tidak kunjung menemukan kakaknya di seluruh sudut Bandara ini.

". . . . . ."

"Bawalah ini... Dan anggaplah ini sebagai suatu yang selalu tersalurkan dari waktu ke waktu. Bawa dan genggamlah untuk membuatmu tenang di saat air mata terlanjur tumpah membasahi pipimu seperti ini." Kata pria paruh baya itu sembari memberikan sebuah busur panah yang terlipat rapi. Dan salah satu jemarinya pun ikut mengusap air mata yang telah turun menetes di pipinya.

"Apakah ini benar-benar untukku?" Tanya Ayumi saat itu.

"Karena benda ini akan selalu dapat melindungimu dari bahaya, maka Ayumi bisa memilikinya." Ucap Minato kepada gadis itu.

Kakashi terbingung melihat ketua dari Divisinya itu malah memberikan busur tersebut kepada Ayumi.

"Arigatou nano desu~" Sahut gadis kecil di sana sembati mengusap air mata yang penuh pada setiap sudut pelupuk kedua mata violet indahnya. Lalu ia pun berlari dengan sebuah benda dari pemberian seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

Kakashi lama memperhatikan hal yang menurutnya begitu ambigu tersebut. Ia tidak tahu apa yanb sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang sedang pria itu rencanakan dengan sangat matang.

Kedua mata sayu miliknya menangkap Minato yang kini mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Dan pandangan heran ke arah Minato nampak tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebelum aku membahas rapat pertama dengan mereka... Kakashi."

Minato berhenti tepat di hadapannya yang masih bersandar santai di dinding Lobby. Suaranya terdengar cukup pelan walau mereka berdua tahu bahwa saat ini area di sekitar tempat luas ini benar-benar sedang kosong. Namun nampaknya pria bersurai kuning yang pernah dijuluki sebagai sang jenius di Organisasi ini sangat berhati-hati terhadap sekitarnya.

"Bukankah putra Anda sedang menjalani masa pemulihan di sisi timur gedung...? Anda yakin ingin menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan berbicara denganku sebelum rapat pertama dimulai tanpa menemuinya...?" Tanya Kakashi kepada sosok pria yang terkadang-kadang penuh dengan kharisma.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu ini adalah tentang putraku. Dan mungkin sekarang Naruto sedang dalam masa istirahatnya di sana. Aku bisa datang menjenguknya saat Hashirama telah tiba nanti." Jawab Minato memberikan sebuah alasan yang cukup logis kepadanya.

"Begitu, ya." Ucap Kakashi singkat tanpa banyak berkomentar lebih panjang tentang alasan yang sudah Minato berikan.

"Menyadari Hashirama yang telah merekrut Naruto berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya dan mengirimnya sendirian di dua misi berbahaya tanpa jam terbang yang memadai sebagai seorang personel Organisasi ini, membuatku berpikir begitu panjang tentang langkah apa yang akan Hashirama ambil nanti bila Itachi telah memberikan informasi kepadaku mengenai lokasi Obito Uchiha setelah akhir dari pengejarannya."

Minato mulai berbicara dengan raut yang sangat serius dan memberikan jeda di akhir kalimatnya. Membiarkan Kakashi mencerna dengan tepat hal pertama yang ingin ia bicarakan. Karena adalah fakta bahwa Hashirama telah mengirim Naruto terjun ke lapangan untuk melakukan misi-misi yang sangat berbahaya.

Yang pertama, saat misi pencarian Sona di pulau Gunkanjima. Dan yang kedua, misi yang baru saja Naruto selesaikan, yakni misi penyelamatan Sona yang berlokasi di gelanggang olahraga pinggiran Kota Konoha yang sudah tidak lagi terpakai.

Dengan hanya mengetahui data itu, membuat Minato untuk memeras seluruh tenaga otaknya untuk memikirkan seperti apa pergerakan Hashirama, bila salah satu Special Agent miliknya telah memberikan konfirmasi mengenai hasil pengejarannya terhadap pelaku atas bio terorisme yang sudah meluluh-lantakkan hampir seluruh Dunia.

"Mengirim Naruto sendirian lagi untuk memburu Obito Uchiha, Adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak skenario terburuk yang sudah kupikirkan. Kemungkinan tersebut begitu besar untuk terjadi. Karena itu aku akan membuat sebuah rencana yang hanya dirimulah yang bisa melakukannya." Minato melanjutkan setiap penggal kalimatnya kembali.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, Anda telah mengetahui pasti langkah seperti apa yang akan Hashirama-taichou ambil nanti. Begitu kah?" Tanya Kakashi yang nampak seolah sudah ikut tertelan oleh pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak mengatakan pasti, tapi itu hanyalah salah satu skenario yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar untuk terjadi." Jawab Minato.

". . . . ."

Kakashi terhening untuk sesaat. Ketika ia mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja Minato lakukan di depan matanya, memberikan sebuah busur panah lipat berbahaya kepada seorang gadis SMP, lalu coba ia sambungkan hal tersebut dengan kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan diterjunkan kembali ke dalam sebuah misi yang sangat berbahaya, Kakashi benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan titik terang dari seperti apakah rencana yang akan Minato buat.

Ia mencoba untuk menyusun Puzzle-Puzlle itu lalu menggabungkannya, Namun sayang semuanya masih benar-benar samar. Kakashi tidak mampu menggapai cara berpikir pria bermata biru di hadapannya ini.

"Mengenai apa yang baru saja Anda katakan... Sebuah rencana yang hanya diriku saja yang bisa melakukannya... Apakah itu jangan-jangan..."

". . . . . ."

"Yah, Kau benar. Aku berencana memberikan Naruto sebuah Back-Up kecil untuk membantu misinya itu. Dengan cara mengirim teman-temannya ke lokasi yang akan Itachi konfirmasikan nanti." Sahut Minato yang sedikit membuat Kakashi terkejut.

'Kukira Minato-sensei akan menyuruhku untuk menculik Naruto dan kabur dari Hashirama-taichou selamanya... Ternyata dugaanku salah, ya...' Gumam Kakashi yang langsung _sweatdrop_ dalam hati.

"Jadi... Aku hanya harus berbicara dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya, lalu membawa mereka bersama denganku."

"Tidak. Itu tidak perlu..." Sahut Minato cepat sembari tersenyum kecil memejamkan kedua mata birunya.

". . . .?" Kakashi diam terbingung.

"Mereka semua pasti akan datang menemuimu bila saatnya sudah tiba nanti." Lanjut Minato lagi.

"Mengapa... Anda bisa seyakin itu?'

"Mengapa...?" Ucap Minato mengikuti pertanyaan yang baru Kakashi lontarkan terhadapnya. Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Minato mulai membuka kembali kedua mata birunya dan menatap salah satu _tangan kanannya_ itu.

"...Jawabannya tentu sudah pasti. Karena mereka adalah teman." Ungkap Minato kemudian.

Ayah dari mantan muridnya itu mengingatkan akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya kecil dan sangat sederhana namun terlupa oleh Kakashi. Mereka semua telah terikat oleh sebuah ikatan kuat. Sesuatu yang tidak memiliki rupa, namun terasa begitu indah. Hal yang benar-benar telah lama tidak Kakashi rasakan sebelum ia mengenal seorang murid yang bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Yahh... Kurasa Anda benar..." Ujarnya sembari sedikit tersenyum.

". . . . . ."

"Tapi, Kakashi... Misi yang akan kuberikan secara pribadi kepadamu ini, juga akan memiliki resiko yang berdampak langsung dengan karirmu sendiri. Karena pada nantinya, konsekuensi terberat yang akan kau dapatkan, adalah masa pembekuan tugas yang panjang." Kata Minato yang berusaha untuk memberitahu kepadanya tentang dampak yang akan ia dapatkan ketika menjalankan misi ini nantinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengekangmu. Kau boleh memilih manapun pilihan yang terbaik bagimu... Kakashi." Lanjut pria bersurai kuning di hadapannya itu lagi sembari menunjukkan sebuah kunci kendaraan milik militer di genggaman jarinya.

". . . . . ."

Mendengar hal itu, entah mengapa membuat Kakashi kembali tersenyum seperti akan tertawa.

"Kurasa Anda tidak perlu ingatkan konsekuensi itu lagi. Karena seperti apapun akhirnya nanti... _Bayangan_ tetaplah selalu mengikuti _cahayanya_." Ucap Kakashi sembari menyambar sebuah kunci yang Minato tunjukkan kepadanya, lalu melangkah dan berjalan melewati sosok atasannya tersebut.

"Naruto adalah putramu... Dan putramu itu adalah muridku... Hanya itu yang perlu Anda ketahui." Lanjut Kakashi yang sudah berlalu semakin jauh dari tempat Minato berdiri, sembari mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas sebagai isyarat lambaian -_sampai jumpa lagi suatu saat nanti._

Karena mungkin ini adalah pertemuan mereka berdua yang terakhir kali, sebelum Organisasi menjatuhi hukuman skors panjang kepadanya saat ia membawa lari sebuah kendaraan militer dengan membawa sekelompok remaja bersamanya menuju ke lokasi yang sangat berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

( **Flashback End. . . **)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'_Jangan mati sebelum kami datang... Sona, Naruto!'

Kakashi terus menginjak dalam-dalam pedal gas kendaraan yang ia kendarai dengan kecepatan tetinggi ketika telah meninggalkan area Bandara Kota Konoha ini. Mencoba untuk mengejar waktu yang sudah banyak terbuang. Karena tempat yang akan mereka tuju, adalah Kota Yokohama yang sedikit jauh dari Kota Konoha.

Bersama dengan tim kecilnya yang hanya beranggotakan siswa-siswi SMA, tetapi Kakashi berangkat dengan hati yang penuh oleh keyakinan. Begitupun juga untuk Sakura dan Sasuke Uchiha, serta Hinata dan Kiba Inuzuka, mereka semua yakin akan dapat memberikan bantuan yang Naruto dan Sona butuhkan.

Terlebih lagi untuk Sakura -gadis berambut merah jambu. Ia pergi dengan hati yang ingin mengucapkan kata-kata maaf. Dan Sakura pastikan kali ini ia akan benar-benar meminta maaf kepada seorang teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Sementara itu, di lantai atap paling atas bangunan tertinggi dari Badara di belakang Kakashi dan mereka, seorang pria berambut kuning dan seorang lagi dengan rambut lurus panjangnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan, mereka berdua masih memperdebatkan tentang sesuatu. Tetapi tiba-tiba suara derap langkah yang berlari terdengar.

_BLAM. . . ._

Seorang personel datang membuka kasar pintu atap di sana. Nampak tergesa-gesa dengan membawa sebuah teropong di genggamannya.

"Taichou! Sekelompok anak-anak keluar dari area Bandara dan menuju ke utara dengan sebuah kendaraan milik militer!"

Personel tersebut datang membawa kabar yang cukup mengejutkan sembari menyodorkan teropong kepada atasannya menggunakan kedua tangan. Membuat Hashirama memasang wajah dengan ekspresi yang tercengang. Disahutnya teropong itu, lalu mencoba untuk memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Siapa saja yang ada di dalam mobil itu..." Tanya Hashirama yang memperhatikan sebuah Jeep berwarna belang hijau hitam milik militer yang melaju kencang melewati jalur masuk Bandara jauh di sana.

"Maaf, Belum ada konfirmasi lebih lanjut dari para personel penjaga mengenai hal tersebut! Tetapi mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sempat melihat wajah Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha dari balik celah jendela kendaraan itu!" Jawab personel tersebut dengan suara tegas dan lantang kepada atasannya.

Mendengar ada nama-nama yang sangat familiar di gendang telinganya, Hashirama langsung tahu ke mana kendaraan itu akan menuju. Karena mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah teman dekat Naruto sekaligus putrinya.

Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu bahwa Sona dan Naruto saat ini sedang menjalankan misi pengejaran terhadap buronan kelas atas yang paling dicari oleh Organisasi Rahasia ini.

"Para personel yang sedang bertugas menjaga juga mengatakan bahwa mereka juga melihat seorang pria berambut perak yang duduk di kursi kemudi." Tambah personel itu lagi.

". . . . .?!"

Sontak sebuah sengatan listrik seolah menendang syaraf di pusat otaknya setelah mendengar laporan yang terakhir dari salah satu bawahannya itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna perak, sebuah ciri-ciri yang hanya seseorang yang memilikinya di dalam Organisasi ini. Dan terbesit langsung sebuah nama dari salah satu Agent Rahasia milik Minato di dalam kepalanya.

'Hatake... Kakashi.' Gumam Hashirama dalam hati sembari meremas teropong yang ada di genggamannya.

Hashirama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minato yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ingin meminta penjelasan atas hal yang baru terjadi ini. Tetapi ketika kedua matanya itu menatap salah seorang sahabat lamanya tersebut, Hashirama menangkap suatu senyum kemenangan di wajah Minato saat ini yang seolah berkata, _'Skakmat!'_ dengan senyuman itu.

"Kau pasti punya penjelasan tentang hal ini... Minato." Ucapnya dengan memperlihatkan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

Tetapi Minato tetap tenang walau telah diberi _deathglare_ seperti itu. Dirinya kini malah berpaling menghadap ke arah pemandangan Kota Konoha yang begitu luas terhampar di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya santai tertekuk untuk bersandar pada tepian pagar pembatas atap.

"Mereka hanya bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang hati mereka katakan. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih..."

Kedua mata biru itu menatap suasana salah satu Kota terbesar di Jepang ini bersama dengan silaunya siraman sang mentari sore.

"Apa kau sudah paham apa yang menanti Kakashi saat dia telah kembali nanti...?" Tanya Hashirama kepada sahabatnya tersebut. Menanyakan sebuah konsekuensi yang akan salah satu agennya itu dapat.

Tetapi Minato hanya memasang wajah yang masih saja tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Sejenak ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk meresapi sapuan angin yang datang.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan...? Mereka semua hanya lakukan apa yang hati mereka katakan saat ini. Termasuk juga untuk diri Kakashi sendiri." Jawabnya begitu enteng.

Hashirama menatap lama Minato yang bersandar santai di tepi pagar pembatas. Mendengar penjelasannya yang terlalu tidak berdasar itu seakan membuatnya lebih kesal. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas berat yang panjang. Lalu entah mengapa memandang Minato yang sudah tertangkap basah namun tak mau mengelak di depan matanya, membuat Hashirama menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyum kecil.

'Kau tidak pernah seperti ini dulu. Tapi lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau benar-benar menyayangi putramu hingga melakukan hal paling rumit sekaligus untuk sekedar memberi bantuan kecil padanya.' Gumam Hashirama dalam hati.

"Jika diriku ada di posisi yang sama dengan mereka... Mungkin aku juga akan lakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Tapi tanpa termakan oleh lika-liku permainan licikmu seperti ini." Kata Hashirama yang kini juga mengadap ke hamparan luas pemandangan Kota yang telah lumpuh.

Mendengar sindiran yang ada pada kalimat terakhir sahabatnya itu, membuat Minato terkekeh kecil. Karena nampaknya, ia berhasil mengingatkan Hashirama tentang siapa Naruto dan putrinya di dalam hati mereka.

Ikatan nyata yang terjalin di antara mereka tidak bisa terbantahkan oleh kata-kata setelah tindakan yang sudah berbicara. Hashirama seakan terlupa akan suatu hal. Dan Minato telah mengingatkannya kembali, _'Bahwa mereka adalah teman.'_

"Kau selalu melakukan segalanya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan untuk hari ini pun." Kata Hashirama kembali melayangkan kalimat sindiran atas skenario yang sudah Minato buat.

"Memiliki wewenang untuk mengirim Naruto dan Sona, itu seperti kau sudah selangkah di depanku. Tapi..."

Minato kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Pria paruh baya itu menghadapkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Hashirama yang juga menoleh kepadanya.

"Jika kau melangkahkan satu langkah kakimu di depanku... Maka aku selalu melangkah dua langkah melewatimu." Ucapnya dengan tiap helai rambut kuning yang tersapu oleh hembusan angin. Tidak peduli serumit apapun hal itu, Minato akan selalu melakukannya demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Itulah tugasku sebagai seorang Ayah untuk putraku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ombak lautan biru yang bergulung menghempas bebatuan begitu merdu mengalun di gendang telinga. Ditambah aroma asin yang khas tercium dari birunya laut di sana pun seolah memberikan sensasi yang menenangkan siapapun yang ada di area bekas perusahaan jasa pengangkutan ini.

Terletak di sisi paling pinggir Distrik Yokohama, membuat perusahaan ini berhadapan langsung dengan luasnya lautan. Tiga gedung bekas perusahan tersebut dibangun saling berhadapan. Dengan lapangan yang sangat luas di tengah-tengahnya sebagai tempat di mana para pekerja terdahulu melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya. Namun kini semuanya telah tertinggalkan. Tidak ada lagi manusia yang tersisa selain alat-alat berat seperti Crane yang terbengkalai tengah-tengah lapangan.

Sudah hampir sebulan, atau lebih tepatnya tiga minggu setelah tragedi penyebaran Virus mengerikan terjadi di Jepang. Membuat Yokohama pun ikut terkena sapuan Outbreak yang ganas tak terhentikan. Membuatnya lumpuh menjadi Kota yang tidak dapat ditinggali akibat banyaknya Zombie kelaparan yang berkeliaran. Tak ayal bila beberapa tangkai ilalang terlihat dapat tubuh dengan bebas di area perusahan ekspedisi yang sudah tidak terurus ini.

Namun di tempat inilah, seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri diam memandangi hamparan luas lautan biru yang ada. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati suara-suara ombak yang datang menghempas dinding tepat di bawah kakinya.

Dia berdiri tenang oleh sensasi kelembutan yang suasana hening tempat ini berikan, sembari memegangi lengan kiri yang yang terluka akibat tertembus sebuah timah panas. Tak lagi mengenakan setelan jas hitam lengkap, noda darah berwarna merah di lengan kiri kemeja putihnya telah mengering. Celana hitam panjang itu lusuh di bagian lututnya. Sebuah bukti bahwa ia sempat bertarung oleh seseorang sebelum sampai di tempat ini untuk bersembunyi dari para Zombie pemangsa di luar.

Angin datang dari arah laut menerpanya. bersama dengan suara derap langkah dua pasang kaki tidak jauh di belakangnya. Membuatnya tersenyum dalam ketenangan. Seolah tahu siapa dua tamu istimewa yang datang menghampirinya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi..." Gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sepasang Agent dari Organisasi Rahasia tersebut.

"Tak perlu membuang-buang waktu. Kita selesaikan saja semuanya di tempat ini... Obito Uchiha." Ucap datar seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang datang bersama dengan partner barunya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Yah... Bagaimanapun, ada urusan yang masih belum terselesaikan di antara dia dengan pemuda pemilik sepasang iris sebiru safir di malam itu. Namun semuanya akan terjawab di sini. Di tempat di mana tiga orang ini dipertemukan oleh takdir mereka masing-masing.

Obito berbalik untuk bertatap muka dengan dua tamu kehormatannya yang masih menyimpan dendam kepadanya. Dengan begitu, dapat Naruto lihat wajah kiri Obito yang kini hampir bermutasi. Separuh dari wajahnya berkerut akibat tubuh yang mulai memberontak dengan Virus yang sudah terinjeksikan di dalam dirinya.

"Kau benar..." Katanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Sejenak kedua matanya terpejam di kala langkah kedua kakinya mulai berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Sementara Sona mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke tanah. Sudah siap dengan segala hal yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya di sini... Naruto Namikaze."

Mereka bertiga melangkah, saling menghampiri kubu masing-masing. Obito, Sona, maupun Naruto, maju dengan tekad yang mereka genggam masing-masing dalam sebuah takdir di pertemuan terakhir. Dan pertempuran di antara mereka yang tidak akan bisa ditebak akhirnya akan segera di mulai...

.

.

.

.

.

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter 20 : **"The Final Stage"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**By : **Felix-Kun

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue. . .**

.

.

.

.

Fyuuhh... Akhirnya rangkum juga chapter ini. Sungguh menguras tenaga dan pikiran termasuk juga batin karena yang review masih sedikit (tolong jangan gampar saya ya :v)

Jujur, butuh waktu lama untuk bagian pembukanya. Tapi dengan waktu dua jam untuk membuat scene aksi dari NaruSona, hanya sekedar 4ribu word saja yang berhasil di dapat.

Ahh sudahlah biarin aja lahh curahan hati author yang gak penting.

Sekarang waktunya membalas review untuk chapter kemarin.

**aldy Hiraishin : **Terima Kasih aldy ^^,

**Dimas222 : **Felix-Kun juga merasa ada beberapa bagian yang perlu dikembangkan lagi sih... Tapi alangkah baiknya bila Dimas bisa membantu menunjukkan letak di mana bagian tersebut :-)

**Madoka-chan : **Maaf juga karena terlalu lama updatenya ya! Wahh... Gak nyangka kalau Madoka-chan orangnya masokis yahh xD

Soalnya suka yang bikin hati sakit kaya ketusuk jarum terus netesin air mata deh xD

Kalau ending seri ini sih belum tahu pasti akan tamat di chapter ke berapa. Tapi setelab baca chapter ini pasti Madoka-chan tahu kalau fanfic ini sudah menginjak ke fase klimaksnya. Author akan coba untuk memunculkan Itachi di chapter selanjutnya, tapi gak bisa janji yaa ^^,

**andre syahputra : **Oh My Gust! Fanfic ini dibuat sampai 50 chapter?! Bisa putus syaraf Felix-Kun nanti xD

Untuk Madara, tenang aja... Pasti muncul kok.

**Windra S363 :** Amiin... Oh iya, panggilan senpai sepertinya ketinggian buat saya ^^,

**kazehayaakemi :** Yahoo akemi-san! Memang sih bikin pusing kepala. Tapi seorang Author yang baik selalu menanggapi apa yang ingin disampaikan para pembacanya ^^,

Hayoo, bingung yaa antara pilih NaruSona ama NaruIno?

Aku sempat pesimis dengan scene yang akemi-san maksud. Dan saat Felix-kun membuat scene NaruIno yang itu, malah kepikiran 'Lho kok ada humornya? Eh tapi ini bakal lucu gak ya?' seperti itu xD

Mengenai request kamu, aaahh hontou ni gomen! Seperti cerita di atas, seri ini sudah menginjak fase klimaksnya. Sepertinya agak tidak mungkin bila mengirim Naruto kembali ke Gunkanjima untuk menolong Ino. Maaf banget yaa :-(

**ibnu muzamzami :** Nama saya Felix bang Ibnu, bukan Filex xD

Mungkin karena efek Felix-Kun belum terkenal kali yahh ^^,

**Aiyrasaki28 :** Tenang ajaa... Naruto (Untuk seri ini) gak bakal jadi Zombie kok ^^,

**Alvin Wilson : **Waahh terima kasih banyak Alvin yang udah berbaik hati bilang kalau fanfic saya ini seru (#melayangkeudara ^^,)

Terima kasih juga sudah memberikan semangat di tiap chapter yang ada :-)

Dan chapter untuk fanfic ini sudah hampir habis kok.

**dianrusdianto39 :** Sudah lama banget Author gak lihat nama kamu nih... Jadi kangen xD

Makasih ya dianrusdianto ^^,

**pururukuru : **Sedih ya Naru bakal jadi Zombie? Felix-kun juga sedih kok, saat puru makjomblangin Felix sama sii Naru xD

Terus hadir ya di kolom review, karena Felix-kun selalu menantikan review-review lucu selanjutnya dari kamu ^^,

**PredX : **Terima kasih Predx :-)

Memang benar sih yang baca banyak. Bahkan sudah jauh melewati rekor seri sebelumnya.

**AlphaKiller - Leon : **Hahaha, Author juga sempat senyum-senyum sendiri di scene NaruSona yang itu.

Btw, Kushina bakal muncul lagi kok.

**TsukiNoCandra : **Nama lengkap senjatanya Naruto? Oh Glock-17 maksudnya? Kenapa nih kok tanya tentang hal itu?

**Loki of Evil God : **Hai, Loki-san! Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sona yang masuk ke organisasi sudah ada di dalam konteks awal sih... Tapi berkat ide Loki-san, aku semakin mantab untuk membuat mereka menjadi sebuah duo partner.

Yupp, sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi mendebatkan masalah pairing kok. Terima kasih untuk semua sarannya ya, Loki-san! ^^,

**rizkyuzumaki603 :** Jangan khawatir, karena Author sama sekali tidak menganggap review dari rizky adalah sebuah flame kok.

Ahh... Jadi seperti itu pendapat rizky untuk sifat Naruto di fanfic ini...

Memang ada benarnya sih. Tapi juga Author rasa tidak seburuk itu kok.

Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya ya. Benar-benar sangat membantu ^^,


	21. War Of Words, War Of Ideology

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar..."

Sejenak kedua matanya terpejam di kala langkah kedua kakinya mulai berjalan ke arah mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Sementara Sona mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke tanah. Sudah siap dengan segala hal yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya di sini... Naruto Namikaze."

Mereka bertiga melangkah, saling menghampiri kubu masing-masing. Obito, Sona, maupun Naruto, maju dengan tekad yang mereka genggam masing-masing dalam sebuah takdir di pertemuan terakhir.

"Ikuzo, Sona." Naruto mulai menarik sepucuk Glock-17 dari Holsternya.

"Ya..." Balas gadis di sampingnya tanpa ada sedikitpun nada keraguan yang terdengar.

Mereka berdua berlari dengan sepucuk senjata pada genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing. Menyongsong menuju ke arah Uchiha Obito yang tak bersenjatakan apapun.

Sona memisahkan diri dari rekannya dan berlari menyamping. Menjauh dari Naruto yang mulai membidik senjatanya tepat mengarah kepada Obito yang juga tengah berlari menuju dirinya. Hanya sepetak tanah berilalang yang memisahkan jarak mereka berdua.

**DAR-DAR-DAR-DARR!**

Pemuda berambut kuning itu membuka pertarungan terakhir ini dengan rentetan tembakan yang terbidik ke arah kepala musuh di hadapannya.

Keempat peluru tersebut melesat cepat hingga menembus ombak lautan yang telah pasang di sana. Dengan Obito yang berhasil menunduk di waktu yang tepat sebelum keempat perluru itu mengujam seisi otaknya.

**BUUUGGHK!**

Satu pukulan kuat Obito layangkan tepat ke perut Naruto di kala ia berhasil menunduk menghindari tembakan pembuka.

Membuat kedua ujung sepatu pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut hingga terangkat dari tanah akibat kekuatan dari pukulan yang Obito lancarkan kepadanya.

**DAR-DAR-DAR-DAR-DARR!**

Tembakan terlepas dari asal arah yang berbeda. Dari pucuk laras senjata genggam Sona, beberapa peluru terdorong keluar dan melesat kepada Obito yang berhasil memukul partnernya hingga berlutut di sana.

Otot-otot yang melekat pada syaraf mata Obito menegang. Memberikan tendangan sinyal tanda bahaya kepada otaknya untuk segera memberi perintah gerak keseluruh tubuhnya.

**WUUSSSHH. . . .**

Kedua mata yang berubah menjadi merah rusak milik Obito melirik setiap butir peluru yang berputar pada poros lajunya di tengah-tengah udara. Menempatkan dirinya di antara celah dari lintasan peluru-peluru tersebut akan tertuju. Obito menggunakan kekuatan yang sudah ia dapatkan untuk melihat lintasan laju peluru-peluru Sona, dan merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya untuk menempatkan diri pada sebuah celah yang paling lebar.

Hasilnya... Semua peluru yang telah Sona lesatkan hanya melewati Obito tanpa ada satupun yang dapat menyentuh tubuhnya.

". . . .?!"

Gadis berkacamata itu mengerem untuk mengehentikan laju langkah kakinya. Terkejut menatap Obito yang entah mengapa mampu menghindari semua tembakannya dengan hanya memiringkan pose tubuh dan kepalanya. Seolah pria itu bisa melihat ke mana setiap lintasan peluru miliknya tersebut akan melesat.

'Kemampuan matanya... Sangat mirip dengan kemampuan mata yang Naruto miliki.' Pikir Sona ketika melihat warna pupil kedua mata Obito yang berubah semerah darah. Perubahan yang begitu mirip dengan perubahan satu mata kanan milik partnernya.

'Serangan dua arah... Kah? Mereka benar-benar mengerti mengenai taktik bagaimana cara mengalahkan seorang musuh.' Gumam Obito dalam hati saat menyadari pola serangan dua kombinasi baru dari Organisasi Rahasia Konoha.

Tetapi di tengah lamunan singkatnya, Obito tidak mengetahui pergerakan Naruto yang berada di dekatnya. Pemuda bermanik biru itu mengayunkan satu kaki kanannya tepat mengarah ke kedua kaki Obito.

**DUUAAGGKK!**

Dengan siku tangan yang bertumpu pada tanah untuk menahan beban, Naruto berhasil menendang keras kedua kaki pria itu dari samping. Membuat Obito cukup terkejut di kala ia dibuat jatuh oleh putra Minato ini.

'Bagus!'

Sona langsung melesat kembali dan berlari menuju ke arah Obito dengan kedua tangan yang senantiasa fokus membidik.

Tetapi sebelum tubuh pria itu benar-benar menyentuh tanah, Obito memaksakan seluruh momentum yang ia miliki untuk memutar tubuhnya di tengah-tengah udara.

'. . . .Apa?!' Pekik Naruto terkejut kala melihat satu kaki Obito melayang cepat untuk menghantam kepalanya.

_GRAB. . ._

Kedua tangan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut berhasil mencengkram erat kaki Obito sebelum benar-benar mengenai telak kepalanya. Hal itu juga sempat membuat Sona cukup terkejut dengan apa yang selalu bisa Obito lakukan. Hampir semua gerakan yang mustahil untuk dilakukan, dapat pria itu paksakan menjadi benar-benar bisa ia lakukan.

_"Perjuangan yang kalian genggam demi umat manusia yang tak sedikitpun mengenal kalian, apa yang bisa kalian dapatkan setelahnya...?"_ Tanya Obito secara empat mata kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang menahan tendangannya di _Dunia_ yang hanya mereka berdua bisa masuki.

Sembari terus mencengkram kaki Obito, Naruto menatap pria itu dengan lirikan penuh kekesalan.

_"Tak perlu kau tanyakan apa yang kami akan dapatkan setelahnya... Yang perlu kau ketahui saat ini, hanyalah apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menanggung semuanya!" _Balas Naruto kepada siapa lawan bicaranya di dalam _Dunia_ mereka berdua ini.

Apa yang telah Naruto katakan, sejenak membuat Obito tersenyum picing. Memandang pemuda berambut kuning itu begitu remeh.

_"Manusia dilukai oleh manusia yang lain, mereka lalu membalas dengan luka yang sama seperti yang telah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, siklus itu terus berputar dan akan tetap seperti itu tanpa henti. Maka terciptalah apa yang dinamakan rantai kebencian. Dirimu yang saat ini dikuasai oleh kebencianmu terhadapku, dapatkan memutus rantai kebencian yang ada di dunia ini...?" Tanya_ Obito lagi setelah melihat tatapan kesal Naruto yang saat ini tertuju kepadanya.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Obito yang ada di tengah-tengah udara merampas cepat Glock-17 yang ada di salah satu genggaman tangan Naruto. Dengan begitu, kini ia memiliki senjata untuk ia tembakkan kepada mereka.

**DAR-DAR-DAR-DAR-DARR!**

Kedua mata biru Naruto melebar saat menyadari bahwa senjatanya telah terebut dari genggamannya, dan Obito menggunakan Glock-17 itu untuk menembaki Sona yang sedang berlari mendekat.

Rentetan peluru terbang melesat ke arahnya. Membuat Sona terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi dengan begitu cepatnya. Kelima butir proyektil timah panas merobek udara dan langsung tertuju kepadanya tanpa sempat ia sadari.

'Kusoo...!' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati saat melihat lintasan laju peluru-peluru itu dari fokus mata birunya yang kini berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Dengan kekuatan mata yang Obito miliki, pria itu dengan mudah langsung membidik tepat ke arah lima organ vital milik Sona di sana. Dua paru-paru, satu jantung, dan sisa dua peluru lagi tepat mengarah ke tengah-tengah kepala gadis tersebut.

.

( **Matrix Mode **)

.

'. . . . . .'

Di detik yang sama, Naruto menutup sebelah mata birunya untuk terfokus. Ratusan denyut detak jantung seketika terpusat di sebelah mata kanannya yang rusak berwarna merah. Membuat puluhan pembuluh darah di sekitar matanya langsung terpecah dan mengalir keluar bagaikan air mata.

_'. . . Tak kan kubiarkan seseorang berharga mati di depan mataku lagi!'_

Kekuatan yang terkonsentrasi di satu arah, seketika meledak dan menciptakan hembusan udara padat yang kuat.

.

**BUUZZZHHTT..!**

**.**

Tiba-tiba kelima peluru yang Obito lesatkan untuk mengincar bagian titik vital tubuh Sona terpencar ke berbagai arah.

_SRREETT. . ._

Proyektil-proyektil timah panas tersebut hanya berhasil menyayat sisi kedua lengan dan tubuh samping Sona.

Membuat gadis berkacamata itu terperosok jatuh ke tanah bersama dengan hembusan angin kasar yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

'A-... Apa itu tadi...' Tanyanya dalam hati setelah dibuat begitu kebingungan oleh fenomena yang sangat mencengangkan.

'. . .Psikokinetis?' Gumamnya menerka-nerka sebuah kejadian yang teramat langka untuk bisa ia saksikan menggunakan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

Satu kata itu tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah ia melihat sosok Naruto yang tidak jauh berada di depannya, tengah menatap ke arah dirinya dengan satu mata merah yang meneteskan setetes darah.

'Dia... Membelokkan semua laju peluru tadi...' Ucap Sona dalam hati yang lagi-lagi tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Dan mungkin fakta bahwa dirinya yang masih hidup dari kelima peluru mematikan yang melesat ke arahnya tadi, menjadi bukti bahwa fenomena yang telah Naruto lakukan benar-benar nyata.

_TAP. . ._

Kedua kaki Obito mendarat tepat di belakang sosok Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah menatap Sona. Pria itu menutupi kedua matanya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja terasa teramat sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Sepertinya tubuh Obito sudah berada di ambang batasnya untuk menahan kekuatan yang ia miliki, setelah berulang-ulang kali menggunakannya untuk selamat dari kejaran salah satu Agent terhebat yang Minato Namikaze miliki beberapa jam yang lalu.

'Tidak kusangka Itachi berhasil membuatku untuk seperti ini sebelum berhadapan dengan mereka berdua...' Kata Obito dalam hati saat teringat pertarungan sengitnya dengan seseorang yang memiliki kode nama _Shadow Walker_ dari divisi inteligensi Organisasi Rahasia Konoha itu.

Obito berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dan memaksa untuk kembali mengarahkan Glock-17 yang ia genggam untuk kembali membidik.

". . . .?!"

Sona yang masih terjerembab di tanah terkejut melihat Obito yang kini sudah menodongkan senjata itu tepat ke arah belakang kepala partnernya tersebut.

"NARUTOOO!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang masih gadis itu miliki, Sona melempar senjata genggam miliknya kepada pemuda berambut kuning di sana.

Jemari Obito akan menarik pelatuk Glock-17 yang ada di tangannya. Tetapi Naruto dapat melirik apa yang akan pria di belakangnya itu lakukan.

_GRAB. . .!_

Tangan kanan Naruto berhasil menangkap pistol yang Sona lemparkan kepadanya. Dengan diri yang masih berada di dalam mode fokus, ia dapat mendengar suara pelatuk senjata yang telah Obito tarik di belakang kepalanya. Namun sebelum _Rim_ di tengah selongsong puluru terpukul dan meledakkan bubuk mesiu di dalamnya untuk membuat peluru itu melesat keluar dari laras senjatanya, Tangan Naruto terlebih dulu bergerak menangkis arah tangan Obito yang membidik ke arahnya.

.

**DAARRR. . .!**

.

". . . .?!"

Obito memasang raut wajah terkejut ketika mendapati tangannya yang sedang menggengam sebuah Glock-17 kini bergeser dan berpindah arah. Peluru yang tadinya akan ia lesatkan tepat ke belakang kepala Naruto, hanya berakhir menembus tanah lapangan kosong.

.

( **Matrix Mode End... **)

.

Sepertinya keadaan dapat pemuda itu balik dengan mudah. Karena saat ini Naruto menodongkan senjata milik Sona tepat mengarah ke kepala pria di hadapannya.

Naruto berhasil menggeser batas waktu fokus konsentrasinya, dengan di saat yang sama ia telah berhasil menguasai sindrom langka yang dimilikinya semenjak lahir. Membuatnya mampu menyempurnakan kekuatan baru yang ia peroleh dari Virus mematikan yang masih tetap hidup di dalam tubuhnya.

Menatap dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, 'Skakmat!', Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum picing di saat yang sama setelah menodongkan senjata milik Sona di hadapan lawannya tersebut.

"Akan kuputus semua rantai kebencian di dunia... Dengan membunuhmu di sini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Place Of Hope **

.

.

**Chapter 21 : **"War Of Words, War Of Ideology"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H., Sasuke U.

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari semakin mendekat ke ufuk barat. Bagai akan terjatuh ke belahan sisi bumi yang lain. Kilau cahayanya yang berwarna kuning dan oranye masuk melalui jendela sebuah rumah di lantai dua yang terbuka.

Seorang pria berkuncir tengah bersandar di bawah jendela itu untuk sejenak memulihkan keadaan tubuhnya yang sempat terluka cukup parah. Beberapa gulungan perban putih tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Begitu juga handuk dan kain-kain pakaian yang terkotori oleh darah berwarna merah.

Ia merawat sendiri luka-luka yang ia dapat dengan peralatan seadanya yang bisa ia temukan di rumah yang telah kosong ini. Walau kata _kosong_ itu sendiri memiliki arti yang berbeda bila tidak menghiraukan suara dobrakan kasar pintu di ujung sana yang terus menggema.

Sayang, ia tidak dapat menikmati siraman cahaya mentari senja yang indah lebih lama lagi. Karena pintu masuk kamar ini terlihat tidak mampu mempertahankan bentuknya sendiri.

Tidak lama, ia berdiri dari tempatnya beristirahat. Di antara suara dobrakan dari luar pintu di sana yang terus mengganggu, gendang telinganya dapat mendengar suara dengung mesin yang menderu. Semakin lama, suara tersebut semakin mendekat dengan terlihatnya sebuah kendaraan militer yang nampak dari kejauhan.

". . . . ."

Itachi Uchiha, nama pria pemilik sepasang mata sehitam batu obsidian itu, melirik Jeep bercorak loreng yang lewat di melintas di bawah jalanan sana dengan begitu kencangnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik untuk terus memperhatikan ke arah mana Jeep tersebut melaju.

Bukan dari mana mobil itu datang, ataupun ke mana akan menuju. Tetapi seorang pemuda di dalamnya yang sempat terlihat oleh kedua sudut mata datarnya.

Ponsel miliknya menyala dan bergetar di atas tepian kasur. Membuat satu tangannya terangkat untuk menggapai ponsel tersebut. Jempolnya mulai mengusap-usap layar untuk membuka sandi yang selalu ia pasang. Kemudian membaca sebuah email yang terkirim secara pribadi untuknya.

.

.

'_Maaf telah melibatkan mereka. Tapi aku tahu kau pasti mengerti bagaimana situasi dan kondisinya berjalan. Jadi kumohon, bantulah mereka dengan caramu sendiri.'_

_From: D-3_

.

.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan, setelah membaca isi dari sebuah pesan tersebut. Nampak jelas ada permintaan maaf dari sang pengirim mengenai sesuatu yang tengah berjalan saat ini. Tentu sebagai seorang agen rahasia dari Divisi Inteligensi, ia tahu apa maksud dari sebuah pesan yang telihat begitu singkat tersebut.

Mengingat bagaimana ia sempat melihat seorang pemuda yang berada di dalam Jeep militer tadi, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah adiknya sendiri, Itachi tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang saling terpejam.

'Padahal aku sangat berharap kau tidak ikut terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan semua ini... Sasuke.' Gumamnya dalam hati. Kembali ingat dengan apa yang sebenarnya paling ia inginkan. Cukup dirinya yang berlumuran oleh darah. Itachi tidak ingin Sasuke juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

Tetapi takdir sepertinya telah berkata lain. Dan Itachi menyadari bahwa adik kecilnya itu sudah menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Dan tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk mengentikan Sasuke agar tidak terlibat lebih dalam dengan semua ini.

Itachi membuka kedua matanya untuk menatap para Zombie jauh terlihat di jalanan sana, yang nampak sedang mengejar ketertinggalan mereka mengikuti sebuah Jeep berisik yang telah berlalu tadi.

Itachi memungut jaket hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Tidak mempedulikan kaosnya yang penuh dengan darah kering dan robek di sana-sini, ia memakai jaket tersebut hanya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang telah terbalut perban.

Tidak peduli jalan seperti apa yang sudah Sasuke pilih. Untuk sekarang, ia hanya perlu lakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan demi membantu mereka semua.

**BRRAKKKH. . .!**

Sebagian dari pintu di ujung kamar di mana ia sedang berada saat ini telah hancur. Memperlihatkan belasan mayat hidup ganas yang mencoba masuk ke dalam. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sebelum pintu kayu itu benar-benar kalah oleh desakkan mereka.

.

.

_'Serahkan padaku.'_

_Send To: D-3_

.

.

Setelah menulis sebuah pesan balasan darinya, Itachi menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Tangan kirinya kemudian meraih sebuah pisau dapur yang menancap di tepian ranjang. Tidak ada sejata. Tidak ada lagi puluru. Hanya sebilah pisau dapur itu yang kini ia miliki untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

**BRRRAAKKHHH. . .!**

Serpihan kayu dari pintu di sana berjatuhan di lantai kala mereka berhasil menjebolnya dengan ganas. Para mayat hidup itu seketika berlari memasuki kamar di mana Itachi sedang berdiri saat ini. Menyongsong ke arah pria pemilik sepasang iris sehitam obsidian tersebut dengan kelaparan.

'Apapun pilihan yang kau pilih, aku akan selalu ada di balik bayanganmu. Maka majulah dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lalukan untuk orang-orang yang berharga bagimu. Karena pada akhirnya... Ikatan itulah, yang membuat kita untuk menjadi semakin kuat.'

**ZRRAASSHH. . .**

Dengan kecepatan tangannya, Itachi menancapkan sebilah pisau dapur yang ia genggam tepat di kepala mayat hidup yang mencoba untuk menjadi yang pertama menyerangnya.

Itachi menancapkan pisau dapur yang ia genggam erat itu hingga membuat kepala Zombie tersebut membentur keras ke permukaan dinding kamar ini.

Belum berhenti sampai di sana, datang lagi Zombie-Zombie kelaparan yamg berlari menuju kepadanya. Membuat Itachi lekas mencabut pisau itu dari kepala mayat hidup yang baru saja mati dari takdir mengerikannya.

Menyadari bahwa tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk bergerak, ia memutuskan untuk lebih memilih bertarung di bawah jalanan sana. Seorang wanita mengerikan berlari ganas ke arahnya. Tetapi tanpa belas kasih Itachi langsung mengarahkan ujung tajam pisau dapurnya dari bawah untuk menghujam rahang milik wanita tersebut.

**JLEB. . .**

Itachi mendorong pisaunya itu untuk lebih menancap ke rahang bawah wanita tersebut hingga membuat kedua kaki kurusnya terangkat ke atas. Itachi mendorong tubuh wanita itu sampai menabrak keras tepi jendela rumah ini. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke jalanan sembari membawa wanita itu bersama demgan dirinya.

**BRRUUAAGHK. . .!**

Suara yang cukup keras terdengar di kala tubuh wanita tersebut sampai menyentuh padatnya aspal jalanan. Dengan Itachi yang berada di atas tubuhnya yang seolah-seolah menjadikan tubuh mayat hidup itu sebagai sebuah matras baginya.

Menyadari bahwa belasan Zombie yang di atas mengikutinya bahkan hingga mereka juga melompat dari jendela itu, Itachi segera mencabut kembali pisau dapur yang ia miliki dari rahang bawah wanita tersebut. Darah kental keluar dari sana di kala timbul sebuah lubang luka vertikal sesudah Itachi menarik paksa pisau itu.

Itachi sontak melompat dan menghindar sejauh mungkin saat belasan Zombie dari atas terjun bebas menyusulnya ke bawah. Suara bagai hantaman keras terdengar ketika kepala mereka bertubrukan dengan kepala wanita tadi. Begitupun juga untuk yang lain saat mendarat ke permukaan aspal jalanan dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Bagian depan rumah bertingkat dua itu terkotori oleh ceceran darah merah kehitaman yang kental.

Itachi bangkit berdiri di tengah-tengah jalanan perumahan bergaya Eropa kuno ini. Menatap puluhan, bahkan ratusan Zombie kelaparan yang berlari mengejar kendaraan yang Sasuke bersama dengan teman-temannya tumpangi tadi. Dengan hanya bermodalkan sebuah pisau dapur yang ia genggam, Itachi bermaksud untuk mengentikan mereka semua di tempat ini agar tidak mengganggu misi Naruto dan Sona. Sebuah misi terakhir yang dengan senang hati ia lakukan tanpa keraguan.

_'Setelah ini aku yakin... Jalan hidupmu akan berubah seiring semua kesulitan yang berjalan. Menempamu menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa lagi kugapai. Dengan begitu... Maka semua kebohonganku akan berakhir sampai di sini. Maaf telah menjadi sosok kakak yang tidak seperti kau harapkan. Jadi tumbulah semakin kuat untuk lindungi dirimu sendiri, dan melindungi teman-teman yang sangat berharga bagimu... Sasuke.'_

Kerumunan mayat hidup yang memenuhi jalanan seluas matanya memandang datang dengan rasa lapar yang ingin membunuh. Tetapi Itachi telah siap berdiri seorang diri di jalan yang ia pijaki. Menggenggam satu-satunya senjata yang dirinya miliki, Itachi siap dengan pertarungan terakhirnya untuk menghentikan teror yang membayangi dunia.

_'. . . .Ikuzo!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat roda besar berputar pada masing-masing porosnya. Deru mesin yang terdengar garang menyusuri jalanan Kota yang telah terbengkalai. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Yang tersisa hanyalah jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan rusak, termasuk para mayat hidup yang dapat terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

"Kapan semua ini akan berakhir..."

Hinata bergumam pelan ketika mengedarkan arah kedua matanya keluar. Kota ini hampir sama dengan Kota Konoha yang telah mati.

"Kemungkinan ini adalah misi terakhirku. Maka aku pun berharap bahwa ini akan jadi akhir dari semua rentetan mimpi buruk yang telah terjadi." Sahut Kakashi yang fokus mengemudi setelah mendengar apa yang Hinata gumamkan.

Bersama dengan para mantan muridnya yang masih tersisa, Kakashi mengantar mereka untuk dapat sampai ke tempat di mana Naruto dan Sona berada. Telah bersama-sama mereka melewati semua rantai kengerian ini, bersama-sama mereka juga merasakan penderitaan atas kehilangan teman dan rekan yang begitu sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Mungkin dengan pergerakan Organisasi Rahasia Konoha, titik terang dari apokalips ini sedikit demi sedikit kian mulai terlihat. Namun meski begitu, ada satu harga yang harus Dunia pertaruhkan demi setitik harapan itu.

Berniat untuk mengakhiri era mengerikan ini secepatnya, Organisasi Rahasia Konoha mengirim dua sahabat yang sangat mereka cintai untuk menghentikan salah satu dalang di balik malapetaka yang telah tercipta.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke dan Sakura, Hinata dan Kiba, atau bahkan untuk seorang yang dingin seperti Kakashi pun, tak bisa hanya duduk diam di saat Naruto dan Sona sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa dalam taruhan tersebut

Menyadari benar bahwa tidak banyak yang bisa Hinata atau yang lainnya lakukan untuk mereka berdua, tapi setidaknya mereka semua dapat menggenggam beban yang begitu berat ini bersama-sama tanpa ada satu penyesalan apapun. Karena mereka merasa, bahwa itulah arti dari ikatan sejati.

Kendaraan militer yang mereka tumpangi melaju di sepanjang jalanan jantung Kota yang begitu berantakan. Melesat dengan kecepatan maksimal untuk mengejar waktu yang sempat tertinggal. Namun tidak berselang lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Kakashi menginjak pedal rem di bawah kemudinya dalam-dalam hingga suara keempat ban besar kendaraan mereka berbunyi ketika tergelincir di atas permukaan aspal.

_**CIIIIIIIIITTTTT. . . .!**_

Serentak Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba dan Hinata terkejut saat kendaraan mereka telah berhenti setelah Kakashi menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya cepat Sasuke kepada pria berambut perak di sampingnya.

". . . . . ."

"Ini buruk... Kita tak bisa lewat." Sahut Kakashi saat memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya.

Stasiun bawah tanah Yokohama saat ini berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Sebuah tanda yang menyatakan bahwa mereka telah berada di jalan yang benar untuk sampai ke pinggiran Kota. Tetapi yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah, sama sekali tidak ada celah bagi kendaraan mereka untuk bisa melewati ratusan mobil yang terbengkalai di tengah-tengah jalanan.

"Astaga... Kota ini seperti habis disapu badai saja." Ucap Kiba memandangi betapa seram kondisi jalanan Yokohama yang sekarang ini.

"Kakashi-sensei, mereka mulai menyadari keberadaan kita!" Kata Sakura sedikit panik ketika melihat para kerumunan Zombie yang entah mengapa terlihat sedang mengerumuni portal masuk ke area stasiun bawah tanah di sana, kini berbalik menghadap ke arah kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi saat ini.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kakashi yang masih nampak tenang dan singkat bersamaan dengan tangannya menarik kebelakang tuas persneling kemudinya, lalu menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam untuk segera beranjak dari area ini.

Para kerumunan Zombie yang sudah menyadari kedatangan mereka, kini berlari mengejar bak hewan buas kelaparan.

"GRWAAHHKK!"

Salah satu di antara mereka melompat tepat ke arah depan kendaraan tersebut. Membuat Shock Absorber roda bagian depan ambles tertelan oleh berat tubuhnya.

"Kusoo!" Umpat Kiba panik melihat salah satu dari para Zombie itu berhasil menumpang secara gratis pada kendaraan mereka.

Coba untuk memasang wajah tenang, Sasuke memasukkan satu per satu butir selongsong peluru aktif pada sebuah slot magazen yang di genggamnya.

"Kurasa kita berdua pernah membolos pelajaran hanya untuk berkencan di Kota ini. Apa kau ingat di mana tempat pengisian bahan bakar saat bis yang kita berdua naiki mogok, Sakura?" Tanya sang Uchiha muda kepada kekasihnya yang berada di kursi belakang.

"Kurasa... Arah barat dari sini. Tidak jauh dari pusat perdagangan. Lalu belok ke persimpangan depan pasar swalayan." Jawab Sakura sambil mengingat kembali rute yang pernah ia lalui bersama Sasuke dulu.

"Bagus." Ucap Sasuke singkat kemudian.

**CEKREKK. . .**

Pemuda berwajah Stoic itu lalu memasukkan slot magazen yang telah terisi penuh pada senapan yang dibawanya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari jendela dan mengokang Arctic Warfare Magnum di tangannya untuk membidik salah satu Zombie yang mengganggu tersebut.

**JENDAAAARRR. . .!**

Suara menggelegar terdengar ketika Sasuke menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Seketika Zombie yang sedang mencoba memecahkan kaca depan kendaraan mereka terlontar jauh dengan kepala berlubang akibat tertembus oleh peluru yang Sasuke lesatkan padanya.

"Kalian berdua pernah melakukannya?! Serius...?!" Pekik Kiba yang terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan.

"Setidaknya hanya sekali." Jawab Sasuke datar saat seluruh tubuhnya telah masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Senang dapat mendengar kisah romansa kalian yang sebenarnya sangat buruk untuk kesehatan. Tapi berkat itu kita tahu rute mana yang akan kita ambil." Kata Kakashi dengan nada yang terasa aneh. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang menutupi kaca depan kendaraannya, Kakashi membanting setir kemudi untuk segera berbelok tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kita harus tiba sebelum semuanya terlambat." Sahut Sasuke merespon nada tak sedap yang sempat Kakashi lontarkan.

Kendaraan militer yang mereka tumpangi kembali melesat untuk mengubah rute perjalanan panjang mereka, tepat seperti apa yang telah Sakura beritahukan.

"Mereka terus mengejar di belakang..."

Hinata menengok dari luar jendela untuk melihat para Zombie yang bermunculan dari segala persimpangan mengejar kendaraan mereka.

"Kurasa kita butuh sedikit pengalihan. Akan jadi masalah bila mereka terus-menerus mengikuti kita setelah sampai di sana." Kata Kakashi mencoba untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Untuk itulah aku menyarankanmu untuk melalui tempat pengisian bahan bakar." Sahut datar Sasuke yang nampak seperti telah memiliki suatu rencana.

Kakashi hanya terdiam saat melirik pemuda yang hampir sepanjang hari memasang wajah Stoic di sampingnya itu.

'Sebuah pengalihan... Dan tempat pengisian bahan bakar...'

Masih berfokus untuk memegang setir kemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi, Kakashi mencoba menebak rencana apa yang ada di kepala sang Uchiha muda tersebut.

'. . . .Begitu.'

Gumamnya dalam hati ketika sekarang ia mengerti akan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian para mayat hidup yang masih mengikuti di belakang sana.

Dalam diam, Kakashi tersenyum sendiri, di kala memikirkan bagaimana kini Sasuke yang telah tumbuh dan berpikir layaknya seorang Itachi. Bakat kepintaran sejati dari keluarga Uchiha memang tak bisa ia anggap sebelah mata. Suatu saat kelak, Kakashi merasa bahwa mungkin Sasuke akan mendapat sebuah tempat di mana ia akan berpijak nanti. Entah itu di dalam Unit Kepolisian Konoha... Atau bahkan dalam Organisasi Rahasia Konoha.

Pilihan masa depan Sasuke, akan berada di genggaman tangannya sendiri. Mengikuti jalan yang Ayahnya tempuh di sektor Kepolisian... Atau mengikuti jalan terjal yang telah Itachi tapaki selama ini.

_**BRRUUMMM~**_

Melesat bak membelah udara, kendaraan mereka melaju sempurna pada kecepatan tertinggi yang dapat mereka raih. Menebas debu-debu yang melayang tersapu oleh angin. Dalam sebuah misi pribadi untuk menuju ke tempat di mana kedua teman mereka berada dan berjuang saat ini.

'Andai saja...'

.

.

'Andai saja bila kami telah memiliki Naruto dan Sasuke beserta yang lain dalam organisasi ini... Mungkin aku bisa menikmati hari-hari tenangku dan pensiun dalam waktu dekat. Berbaring menikmati tiap detik yang terbuang dengan hanya bermalas-malasan sepertinya tidak buruk juga.'

.

.

'. . . Itu bila aku masih bisa melihat sinar mentari esok setelah semua ini berakhir. Tunggu kami, Sona... Naruto...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elok sinar mentari sore yang sedikit menyilaukan, menerpa tiga sosok yang kini sedikit berjauhan walau berdiri dalam satu belah garis yang sama. Sejenak, mereka bertiga berhenti sesaat dari adu teknik dan strategi dalam mengalahkan kubu masing-masing. Sudah cukup lama mereka memaksa tubuh mereka bergerak tiada henti dalam pertarungan sengit.

Uchiha Obito berdiri tegak dengan tangan kiri yang telah terluka parah oleh beberapa tembakan peluru yang menghujam di sana. Tidak jauh di hadapannya, Naruto meringkuk kesakitan dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar.

Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dengan sisa kekuatannya yang ada. Namun nampaknya itu akan jadi hal tersulit bagi dirinya yang telah kelelahan. Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut hanya mampu bersandar pada dinding sebuah bangunan tepat di belakangnya. Darah terlihat tak mau berhenti mengucur dari keningnya yang robek akibat sebuah benturan keras.

"Kau sangat keras kepala sekali..." Ucap Obito setelah suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat lalu.

"...Seharusnya itu adalah kata-kataku. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti untuk melawan dan mati di sini saja. Dengan begitu, semua ini akan cepat berakhir." Sahut Naruto sembari memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Membalas ucapan yang Obito lontarkan padanya.

Sejenak, Obito sedikit menoleh untuk melirik kebelakang. Memastikan bahwa seorang gadis yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya belum melakukan suatu pergerakan diam-diam.

'Orang ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang aku kira...' Gumam Sona masih memegangi siku tangannya yang mungkin sedikit terkilir.

Ada banyak goresan di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat tetesan demi tetesan darah keluar dari sana. Goresan akibat gesekan beberapa lesatan peluru yang meluncur mengarah padanya beberapa saat lalu. Beruntung ia masih hidup dari maut itu setelah Naruto meledakkan udara di sekitarnya agar arah lintasan peluru-peluru itu terpencar.

'Tapi... Entah kenapa... Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari semua ini...' Lanjutnya lagi sembari memperhatikan dua sosok hebat yang ada tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

'Dari awal, mereka seperti begitu ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Mereka berdua mengerahkan semua yang mereka miliki untuk tetap hidup dari serangan demi serangan yang mereka lancarkan. Tapi...'

Masih berdiri di tempatnya, Sona memikirkan sesuatu yang nampak begitu samar. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia raih. Sangat jelas bahwa mereka berdua memperlihatkan atmosfer yang tidak biasa. Sesuatu yang Sona yakini adalah... Tidak ada di antara mereka berdua, yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

'Pertarungan ini terasa aneh... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...? Apa ada sesuatu yang masih tidak kuketahui dari mereka berdua...?'

Memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti, tanpa sadar Sona meremas siku tangannya yang sebenarnya masih terasa sangat sakit. Semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan untuk ia pahami.

'Mungkin saling membunuh, bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk saat ini. Mereka berdua terasa seperti... Sedang mencari tahu sesuatu...' Gumamnya lagi sendiri dalam hati. Tidak mampu menebak secara pasti. Namun setidaknya, itulah yang ia rasakan dari atmosfer yang mereka berdua tunjukkan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan." Kata Obito yang memperhatikan tangan kanan Naruto masih saja bergetar memegangi Glock-17 miliknya.

"Diamlah... Kau ini berisik sekali." Sahut Naruto yang kini dapat berdiri. Walau masih membutuhkan bantuan dinding di belakangnya untuk bersandar.

Kedua mata Obito teralih pada bagian-bagian senjata Sona yang tercecer di tanah. Tidak ia sangka setelah ia berhasil merebutnya dari tangan gadis kecil itu, Naruto mampu melepas semua rangkaiannya dalam waktu singkat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat di antara mereka berdua beberapa saat lalu.

Kini seorang bocah SMA memahami benar cara untuk melucuti senjata yang ada di tangan musuh setelah bergabung dengan Organisasi Rahasia Konoha. Sebuah pemandangan yang mengharukan pikirnya.

Hanya dengan tangan kosong, Obito kembali merubah direksi matanya untuk menatap sosok pemuda berambut kuning di sana.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang... Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

Mendengar hal itu di gendang telinganya, Naruto kembali tersenyum dan membuka kedua mata birunya untuk menatap Obito, seorang yang kini menjadi Boss terakhir yang harus ia hadapi.

"Sepertinya kau harus berkaca sebelum mengatakan hal seperti itu pada musuhmu." Balasnya dengan senyuman sinis. Memandang kondisi Obito yang sudah terluka sangat parah.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak menyerah saja..." Ucap pria itu lagi. Menyarankan hal yang sepatutnya Naruto lakukan sekarang.

"Jika kau menunggu kata menyerah untuk keluar dari mulutku... Maaf, tapi kau akan menunggu hal itu untuk selamanya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sangat percaya diri. Sama sekali tidak mengingat bagaimana kondisinya saat ini.

Mendengar jawaban itu, entah mengapa membuat Obito sedikit tertawa di balik sakitnya lengan sebelah kiri yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sebodoh dirimu. Sadarilah bahwa apa yang kau lakukan ini adalah sia-sia. Semua yang kau perjuangkan hingga di detik ini, sama sekali tidak berguna. Tak akan ada yang memberimu penghargaan atas nyawamu yang telah kau pertaruhkan." Kata Obito dengan nada-nada yang begitu sangat menusuk.

Namun semua itu malah membuat Naruto terkekeh. Dalam lelah yang menghujam seluruh persendian tubuhnya, pemuda itu mencoba untuk menegakkan diri dan berdiri tanpa bersandar pada dinding.

"Mungkin kau benar..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku memang seorang yang sangat bodoh. Aku adalah seorang yang payah dalam melakukan berbagai hal. Atau bisa dibilang, aku ini payah dalam semua hal. Aku selalu mengacau di kelas. Berkelahi sepanjang hari. Tak pernah di akui oleh siapapun. Bahkan aku kalah oleh sahabatku sendiri dalam urusan percintaan. Hampir tak ada satupun apa yang telah kulakukan dapat berguna bagi orang lain." Lanjut Naruto lagi, mengenang bagaimana kehidupannya di masa lalu yang tak ingin ia kenang kembali.

". . . . . ."

"Tapi itu dulu..."

"Dulu... Sebelum aku memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Teman-teman yang ternyata selama ini selalu ada di belakangku. Baru kusadari, aku melupakan sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan dalam hidupku. Bahwa aku telah memiliki mereka."

"Bukan berarti aku menginginkan sesuatu yang seperti penghargaan atau semacamnya... Aku melakukan semua ini demi mereka. Orang-orang yang selalu ada di saat aku terjatuh. Chouji... Anko-sensei... Paman Hiashi... Hinata... Kiba... Sasuke... Dan juga Sakura..."

Naruto melayangkan tatapan penuh tekadnya lurus kepada tatapan Obito sembari menepuk dadanya.

"Aku pertaruhkan nyawaku di sini, demi mereka yang telah menyelamatkanku dari neraka yang bernama kesepian. Hanya itu." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri semua apa yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada sosok lawan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Obito, dan bahkan Sona, telah mendengar apa yang menjadi alasan terkuat Naruto untuk tetap menyanggupi misi bunuh diri ini. Dapat Sona lihat bahwa Naruto saat ini telah berada pada batasnya. Namun demi setiap mereka yang telah tertulis indah di hatinya, pemuda itu masih berusaha untuk bangkit dan mengatakan semuanya tanpa ada penyesalan.

". . . . ."

"Naruto... Setelah mendengar apa yang telah kau katakan, Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucap pria yang kini tengah terluka cukup parah tidak jauh dari hadapan Sona berdiri.

"Sampai kapan mereka... Akan setia menjadi temanmu...?"

". . . . . ."

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening kembali. Satu pertanyaan dari Obito, yang langsung tertuju kepada seorang pemuda pemilik sepasang manik berwarna biru di sana.

'Apa maksudnya? Apa yang coba dia maksud?' Dalam hati Sona bertanya-tanya. Tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja Obito lontarkan pada rekannya itu.

Tentu mereka pasti akan selalu setia menjadi teman untuk Naruto. Karena itu sudah pasti! Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan, maupun mengkhianatinya. Menurut Sona, Apa yang Obito pertanyakan barusan, sungguh sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh.

'Percuma... Apapun yang coba kau lakukan, Naruto tak akan mudah terpengaruh begitu saja hanya dengan kata-katamu. Benar bukan, Narut~...'

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sona berhenti bergumam. Pandangannya terasa bagaikan... Kosong. Sona benar-benar terdiam ketika ia mendapati bagaimana respon Naruto terhadap pertanyaan itu.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bersuara. Ia terlihat tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tidak ada elakan atau apapun itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto hening tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi matanya.

"Sampai kapankah... Mereka akan selalu menjadi temanmu, Naruto?" Tanya Obito sekali lagi saat Naruto di sana hanya terdiam tanpa kata.

"Seyakin itukah kau percaya, bahwa mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu...?"

"Percayalah... Aku telah melihat dunia yang jauh lebih busuk dari ini. Di mana awal kata dari musuh... Adalah teman. Aku telah ratusan kali merasakan hal itu semenjak aku terlahir ke dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini. Tidak akan ada yang mau berteman denganmu, bila saat ini kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bila teman yang selama ini kau miliki telah temukan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu, siapa dirimu di saat itu juga bagi mereka...?"

"Hidup yang telah kujalani, puluhan kali lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah kau bayangkan. Aku pernah memiliki seribu teman. Namun di saat itu juga aku telah memiliki seribu musuh di dalam selimut hangatku. Kuberikan apapun yang aku mampu untuk menolong setiap dari mereka, namun sudah terlalu terlambat bagi untuk menyadari bahwa semua itu tak berharga..."

"Dunia ini penuh dengan kepalsuan. Semua jiwa telah dikendalikan oleh keserakahan. Apa yang telah kau beri, percayalah, itu tak akan pernah cukup bagi mereka."

Obito terus-menerus menjabarkan fakta yang telah ia sendiri alami kepada Naruto. Ia terus-menerus membagi apa yang telah ia derita selama masa kelamnya dahulu kepada Naruto yang masih diam membisu.

"Bila kau yakin bahwa teman-temanmu tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu... Bukankah saat itu mereka, pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri di dermaga selatan Konoha...?"

'. . . .?!' Dalam hati Sona terkejut ketika Obito tahu tentang hal itu.

Setelahnya, pandangan Sona beralih kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah berada di sana. Ia ingin melihat apa yang akan Naruto katakan ketika mendengar tentang hal itu.

". . . . . ."

Tetapi tidak ada satupun dari ekspresi Naruto yang bisa ia lihat.

Tangannya yang tadi menepuk dada ketika berkata bahwa ia ada di sini mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mereka, kini lemah terjatuh kembali. Seakan terlihat Naruto tidak menyangkal akan hal itu.

'Naruto. . . .'

Sona bergumam dalam hati sembari kembali meremas siku tangannya yang terkilir. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan perasaan yang tak dapat terjelaskan. Melihat pemuda di sana yang seperti setuju dengan apa yang Obito ucapkan. Dalam diam Naruto bagai sedang mencoba untuk berkata, 'Ya... Mereka pernah meninggalkanku sendirian di ujung maut yang sedang menungguku.'

Apa yang Obito katakan adalah fakta. Sona tak bisa memungkirinya. Saat itu mungkin adalah kesalahannya, yang juga telah meninggalkan sosok Naruto di ujung dermaga tanpa ada satupun tekad untuk menolongnya. Di saat itu... Ia hanya bisa berdiri dan menangis... Membiarkan Virus itu terus menggerogoti tubuh dan kesadaran Naruto.

"Melihatmu yang sekarang ini, bagai seperti melihat diriku yang dulu. Banyak hal yang telah kau lakukan demi mereka. Namun demi dirimu, apa yang telah mereka lakukan sejauh ini...?"

Obito kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah sangat Naruto dan Sona tahu apa jawabannya. Membuat sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu, jauh lebih tenggelam dalam diam.

Bibir Sona bergetar merasakan sakit yang ada di hatinya, ketika mendapati bahwa saat ini rekannya sama sekali tak mencoba untuk menyangkal semua hal yang Obito katakan. Tak sedikitpun pemuda itu bergeming untuk mengatakan, 'Tidak, kau salah!'

Namun lebih dari itu semua, hal yang paling menusuk di relung hati Sona, adalah di kala kedua matanya melihat Naruto yang kini telah menjatuhkan Glock-17 yang selalu ada di genggaman tangan kanannya itu.

Tepat di mata Sona... Pemuda itu nampak bagai membuang senjatanya ke tanah untuk berhenti berjuang. Seperti tak ada alasan apapun lagi bagi dirinya untuk terus menderita. Sona tengah melihat Naruto yang kini seperti telah menyerah pada segala hal. Dan semua itu bagai diperjelas dengan apa yang keluar dari bibirnya yang semenjak tadi bungkam tanpa suara.

"Mungkin kau benar... Mereka pernah meninggalkanku saat itu."

'Naruto. . . .?!'

"Yahh... Kau benar... Sudah banyak hal yang selama ini kulakukan demi mereka."

'Naruto. . . .'

"Dan aku pun tak tahu akan sampai kapan mereka semua akan selalu menjadi temanku..."

". . . ."

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi..."

.

.

.

**The Place Of Hope**

**Chapter - 21**

_"WAR OF WORDS, WAR OF IDEOLOGY"_

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Obito... Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue. . .**

.

.

.

.

GYAAAAHHH~

Author lupa untuk melanjutkan fic ini ketika terlalu sibuk di dunia sana (?)

Yahh... Begitu banyak hal yang membuat Felix-kun lupa bahwa cerita ini belum juga ditamatkan. Salah satunya adalah... Ehem~... Kita lompati saja bagian yg ini dan langsung ke sesi balasan Review untuk para pembaca yg pasti telah menunggu Felix-kun update dengan siap-siap membawa golok di tangan (oh my gutss o.O)

**\- : **sepertinya bagian untuk sasuke dan yg lain belum tiba di chapter ini. Dan sayangnya chapter kali ini nggk terlalu panjang seperti yg kamu harapkan... Maaf yaa :3

**\- Madoka-chan : **Jangan dehh aduh sumpahh... Jangan sampe Zombie Outbreak beneran terjadi di Indonesia. Kalau beneran terjadi bisa-bisa Felix-kun di laporkan ke lembaga sensor karna telah memprovokasi terjadinya Outbreak lewat fanfic (o.O)

**\- : **Mungkin orang yg berhasil membuat Obito terluka seperti itu adalah orang yg sepadan dengannya xD

Dan kurasa benar... Itachi (baca: sangat) kurang terekspos di seri ini. Tapi bukankah itu juga sejalur dengan peran Itachi yang menjadi seorang yang bergerak dalam bayangan? Atau mungkin hanya Author saja yg terlalu kejam ama sii doi? :3

**\- pururukuru : **Hahaha... Beneran lho yg waktu itu lucu banget. By the way, Felix-kun memang memperbaiki terlebih dahulu sebelum chapter 20 kemarin di publish (this is suck, seriously X.X) jadi nggk pake jasa beta reader atau semacamnya.

Dan mengenai cara menangani para zombie itu, Felix-kun rasa nggk perlu pakai semua senjata yg udah **puru** sebutkan. Ribet kalo bawa bazooka segala. Cukup bawa One Push Vape, sekali tekan langsung mati~ (emang nyamukk?! O.o)

Yahh... Terima kasih telah selalu memberi review yg cukup menghibur ^~^

**\- TsukiNoCandra : **Jika sudah tahu alasan mengapa Naruto hanya membawa Glock-17, lalu sekarang pertanyaan Author adalah... KENAPA MASIH NANYAA?!

(Ehem... Abaikan.)

Yahh... Ada banyak alasan untuk itu. Tapi Author akan coba kasih alasan yg paling dan paling sangat sederhana. Glock-17 adalah sebuah senjata yang sudah terkenal di hampir semua Game Online bertema First Person-Shooter. Mulai dari CS, PB, atau semacamnya dan sejenisnya, pastinya ada senjata ini di box shop inventori mereka. Mungkin inisialnya saja yg sedikit berbeda seperti disingkat menjadi G-17 atau bahkan hanya G17 saja.

Alasan kedua adalah senjata ini sangat terkenal di dunia dengan kemudahan oprasionalnya yang bahkan bila digunakan oleh seorang amtiran sekaligus. (Di cerita ini Naruto adalah seorang bocah SMA yg itu artinya Naruto juga amatiran :v)

Dah itu ajah... Alasan ketiga buat PR di rumah yahh... :3

**\- Rizka NarVers26 : **Dan inilah masalahnya... Author tidak terlalu mahir dalam scene romansa~ (pundung di pojokan T.T)

Tapi meski begitu Author akan coba kerahkan segala yg Author bisa!

Ganbatte Author! (Lho...? o.O)

**\- dianrusdianto39 :** Ahh... Meski telah memberi review, Author nggk bakalan ngambek kok... (Palingan agak stress aja sambil mual-mual)

Usulan yg bagus tuh! Naruto dibuat mati secara tragis di seri ini. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi yg namanya skuel ke-3 atau ke-4 deh... (Nah lhoo kok? o.O)

**\- rizkyuzumaki603 :** Hallo rizky... Salam kenal sebelumnya...

Untuk saran kamu mungkin itu bisa jadi greget banget! Tapi yg jadi masalah adalah, Author lemah di sektor pendramaan (gyaahh cacad~ T.T)

**\- Loki of Evil God : **Oohh ayolah Loki-san, ficku tak sekeren dan seseru ituu~

...

...

Karena sudah sempat di balas lewat PM, jadi bingung mau ngomong apa lagi... (Plaakk xD)

Arigatou na, Loki-san! Yg sudah banyak memberi saran dan motivasi ^^,

**\- noah shipuden :** Hallo noah shipuden (?)

Salam kenal yaa!

Untuk masalah pairing... Ahh~ lagi-lagi pairing (T.T)

Memang sihh, kebanyakan cerita cinta itu pairnya selalu NaruHina. Tapi itu kan cerita cinta... (Lah terus ini cerita apaan?! o.O)

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberi review dan saran ^^,

**\- not really4name :** Huuaaa~ tidak kusangka akan dapat pembaca baru dari seri Everything Has Changed yg sudah uzur tertelan usia (?)

Sebelumnya Felix-kun sungguh minta maaf dengan typo dan EYD yg sempat kamu maksud. Yahh... Maklum Author newbie soalnya~ (jangan di jadiin alesaannn! X.X)

Terima kasih yaa sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberi review pada fanfic ini ^^,

**\- jakawahyu7 :** Jangan bingung begituu... Author juga suka kamu kok (ehh?! o.O)

Pewwh... Sudah semua akhirnya...

Setelah membalas semua review dari para pembaca di chapter yg lalu, kini saatnya Author untuk berhibernasi panjang kembali

Ehh... Maksudnya, mengevaluasi kesalahan kembali

Jaa na, Minna-san... ^^,


	22. Mission

Alunan suara bising yang berdesing terdengar mengiringi kedatangan tiga helikopter besar bertanda Organisasi Rahasia Konoha. Mengambang secara bersamaan tepat di atas pulau terpencil yang sudah tidak lagi berpenghuni selama beberapa dekade terakhir.

Pintu salah satu helikopter tersebut terbuka. Menunjukkan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir Ponytail berkibar terhembus angin sore senja. Mengamati heningnya situasi dari atas pulau Gunkanjima ini. Kedua manik birunya mendapati beberapa perahu dan kapal berukuran kecil yang bersandar pada tepian.

'Bila dilihat dari kondisinya... Semua kapal di sana nampak masih terawat untuk umur pulau yang telah terbengkalai ini.' Gumam gadis pemegang senapan runduk terbaik di Organisasi Rahasia Konoha. Sebagai seorang Sniper, kedua matanya masih tajam menjangkau jarak.

'Pasti ada beberapa orang yang masih dapat bertahan dari Konoha dan menyeberangi lautan untuk mengungsi di tempat ini...' Lanjutnya lagi mengobservasi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang anggota dari timnya yang sudah bersiap untuk mendapat perintah selanjutnya.

**CLICK. . .**

"Kemungkinan besar telah ada yang sampai ke pulau ini lebih awal dari kita. _Bersih _atau _tidak_... Kita harus pastikan terlebih dulu." Jawabnya sembari memasang tali khusus di belakang sabuk pinggangnya.

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk di tempat ini. Tapi ayo kita selesaikan misi secepat mungkin." Ucap Yamanaka Ino menaruh senapan S.V Dragunov di belakang punggungnya

**SRUUUTTT. . .**

Tanpa ragu, Sang gadis pirang yang menjadi seorang Kapten untuk misi kali ini langsung menjatuhkan diri dari helikopter dengan tali khusus. Ketiga personel yang lain segera menyusulnya dengan cepat setelah mendapatkan perintah untuk mengkonfirmasi kondisi pulau ini kepada semua pilot helikopter.

Meluncur di antara udara, tubuhnya tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Membuat rambut berwarna pirang panjang itu terangkat berkibar ke atas. Hanya seutas tali khusus yang mampu memperlambat laju tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah untuk meminimalisir adanya cidera sia-sia.

**DRAPP. . .**

Sepatu militernya menyentuh lantai atap sebuah bangunan di pulau tua ini dengan kedua kaki yang menekuk hebat untuk mengurangi gaya beban berlebihan yang diterima persendian lututnya. Ino segera melepas kaitan tali helikopter dari ikat pinggangnya, lalu dengan sangat sigap langsung meraih kembali senapan runduk dari balik punggungnya.

Melangkah cepat dengan laras yang terbidik ke arah satu pintu atap bangunan ini. Memastikan bahwa tak ada pergerakan mencurigakan yang ada di sana.

Ketiga anggota timnya yang juga telah mendarat kaki dengan sempurna langsung berlari melewati Ino. Segera menuju ke pintu yang telah dibidik oleh kapten mereka tersebut.

"Masuk dalam hitungan ketiga." Kata salah seorang personel kepada rekan-rekannya untuk memberi aba-aba.

"Satu. . . ."

"Dua. . . ."

". . . . . ."

**JEKLEKK. . .**

Di tengah sore yang senja, sebuah pintu tua kusam nan mengerikan dibuka. Ketiga personel Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit masuk melewati gelap di balik pintu atap tersebut.

Jari telunjuk Ino masih bersiap menarik pelatuk senapan mematikan yang ia bidik ke arah sana. Menunggu konfirmasi dari anggota timnya yang telah hilang tertelan kegelapan bangunan ini.

". . . . . ."

Rambut pirang panjangnya terus berkibar terhembus angin yang tercipta dari putaran baling-baling ketiga helikopter di atas. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pelatuk senjatanya. Ino bernafas begitu pelan dan halus untuk terus fokus membidik ke arah pintu tua tak jauh di depannya.

Jantungnya mulai berdegup di kala telinganya mendengar kontak senjata para personelnya dari balik gelapnya pintu tua nan mengerikan itu...

Kedip-kedip cahaya kuning-oranye dari letupan peluru senjata para personelnya terlihat jelas memantul dan mengisi ruang gelap di sana. Membuat Ino semakin was-was menatap...

Masih terdengar suara tembakan yang beruntun. Hingga Ino harus membuang nafas-nafas tegang melalui mulutnya...

Membayangkan makhluk ganas apa yang sedang anggota timnya lawan di dalam sana...

Tetapi yang membuat suasana jauh lebih mencekam untuknya, adalah ketika tiba-tiba suara tembakan berhenti dan tak lagi berbunyi. Perasaan was-was yang semakin membuncah di kala jari telunjuknya ikut berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk pelatuk. Sorot pandang matanya tegang membidik pintu atap bangunan tak jauh di hadapannya dari Scope senapan runduk yang ia genggam.

". . . .Hhhrrkkk"

Seorang pria berdiri dari dalam sana. Ino tak bisa melihatnya begitu jelas akibat tertutup bayangan mentari yang mulai tenggelam. Meski mata birunya tak mampu mengonfirmasi siapa yang ada di balik kegelalan itu, Ino benar-benar yakin bahwa seorang pria yang sedang berdiri menatapnya bukanlah salah satu anggota timnya.

". . . .HHARRRGGKKK!"

Tiba-tiba pria itu berteriak serak kepada Ino. Membuat gadis pemegang S.V Dragunov itu menegang. Jari telunjuknya telah menekan hingga separuh jarak main pelatuk senjatanya. Bersiap menembak namun berharap bahwa anggota timnya yang menghilang dari balik kegelapan itu masihlah hidup dan muncul ke permukaan.

Hampir jarinya menekan secara penuh pelatuk senapan itu sesaat sebelum sang pria bertampang mengerikan penuh darah berlari ke arahnya.

**KRRTAAKK. . .!**

Sepasang tangan berhasil memeluntir keras kepala pria tak dikenal tersebut dari lehernya. Membuat Ino merenggangkan kembali jari telunjuk dari pelatuk senjata miliknya. Salah seorang anggota baru di tim Ino yang baru saja muncul dan berhasil membuat mayat hidup tadi berhenti bergerak untuk selamanya.

"Clear!"

Ucapnya setelah melepas topeng masker yang terpasang di wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah pemuda berumur 21th dengan gaya rambut yang mirip seperti nanas. Menggantikan salah seorang senior di tim ini.

"Flare hijau untuk mendarat. Akan kuberi tanda dalam dua menit lagi." Ucap Ino melalui earphone, sembari berlari memberi arahan kepada seluruh pilot helikopter yang masih mengudara tepat di atasnya.

"Dimengerti." Jawab ketiga pilot di masing-masing helikopter yang masih mengambang di langit senja Gunkanjima.

**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP...**

Senter menyala. Ino menyusul rekan-rekannya masuk ke dalam bangunan tua melalui pintu atap kusam. Ujung laras senjatanya siap terbidik kepada pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

Menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan sangat hati-hati, gadis berkuncir Ponytail itu memperhatikan beberapa jasad mayat hidup yang berserakan berlumuran darah. Beruntung bahwa dia tengah berada dalam sebuah tim kecil beranggotakan personel-personel terlatih. Rekan-rekannya berhasil menghabisi mereka semua tanpa ada luka berarti.

"Jika dilihat dari jumlah kapal yang telah bersandar di tepian pulau ini, kemungkinan besar masih banyak dari _mereka _yang tersisa. Jadi sebaiknya jangan mengambil tindakan dengan sembarangan, Shikamaru." Gumam Ino yang mencoba untuk memberi arahan terhadap seorang personel yang baru saja teregistrasi di dalam skuad timnya.

"Tak perlu repot panjang lebar menceramahiku. Karena itu merepotkan." Sesudah mengganti slot amunisi MP7 di genggamannya, Shikamaru menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Sebagai personel baru, kuharap kau bisa dapatkan pengalaman pada misi di pulau ini. Jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan harus menghadapi _mereka_ yang jumlahnya ribuan di Kota Konoha. Percayalah... _Mereka_ itu pedebah." Lanjut Ino lagi dengan sedikit tersenyum remeh melirik pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

"Sekarang kau berbicara seolah sedang membandingkan _mereka_ dengan para pria hidung belang. Pengalaman pribadi...? Bagus... Misi pertamaku dipimpin oleh seorang Kapten yang menarik." Balas pemuda bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu dengan seulas senyum picing sembari mulai siaga membidik kembali.

"Yosh... Ikuzo!"

Ino memberi perintah dengan sedikit meniru gaya Naruto. Lantas semua anggota timnya langsung bergerak cepat menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah. Tetapi sebelum Ino juga mulai bergerak, Shikamaru berhenti sejenak di samping gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah cukup mual dengan yang dinamakan pengalaman." Gumam Shikamaru tepat di samping Ino dengan sedikit nada canda bercampur remeh. Lalu kembali menyusul para personel yang lain guna menyusuri bangunan tua ini.

"Yeah... Sekarang justru kau yang terdengar seperti pria hamil." Balas Ino menyikapi sikap Shikamaru kepada seorang Kapten seperti dirinya. Memperhatikan punggung anggota baru Organisasi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit itu.

'...Seperti ada yang aneh memang'

Ino bergumam dalam hati. Terasa ada sedikit yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus penasaran. Tentang pemuda yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu. Bersikap sangat tenang walau ini debutnya menjadi anggota baru ANBU. Seolah tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa pemuda itu dapat mati kapan saja dalam misi ini.

Terlebih lagi... Apa yang telah Shikamaru ucapkan tentang pengalaman kepadanya... Membuatnya penasaran dari mana Organisasi merekrut personel baru seperti dia.

Sesaat setelah sadar akan lamunannya yang telah membuat Ino ketinggalan jauh di belakang para anggota timnya, gadis berambut pirang itu mulai kembali bergerak dengan sepucuk senapan runduk di genggamannya.

Melanjutkan jalannya misi demi rencana masa depan Kota Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE PLACE OF HOPE**

**.**

**Chapter 22 : **"Mission"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H,. Sasuke U.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Melihatmu yang sekarang ini, bagai seperti melihat diriku yang dulu. Banyak hal yang telah kau lakukan demi mereka. Namun demi dirimu, apa yang telah mereka lakukan sejauh ini... Naruto?"

Gemilau siraman sinar mentari di sore yang senja. Begitu indah untuk dikenang dan diabadikan. Tetapi sayangnya di sudut Kota Yokohama ini, tiga pribadi yang sedang bersitegang dan berperang kata itu tak sedang menikmati keindahan yang Dunia berikan.

Sona menatap sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah bersandar di sana. Entah apa yang bisa membuat dadanya sesakit ini ketika melihat Naruto tak lagi bergeming dengan semua yang Obito ucapkan.

Tentang apa itu pertemanan...

Tentang apa itu arti sebuah ikatan...

Memang... Tak ada yang salah dengan semua yang telah Obito katakan. Tetapi Sona begitu berharap. Sangat berharap setidaknya Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk membantah semua itu.

Meski begitu, sepertinya apa yang tengah Sona lihat tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming. Seakan-akan tak ingin membalas ideologi milik Obito tentang arti sebuah ikatan yang hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka.

". . . . . . . . ."

'Kuso...'

Bisa pemuda pemilik kedua manik biru indah sebiru lautan yang terpampang jelas di sebelah sana rasakan, bahwa kakinya bergetar walau tak terlihat. Persendian di tubuhnya begitu teramat sakit terasa. Ingin ia bergerak dan kembali berlari dengan semangat pantang menyerah. Tetapi tubuh tak selamanya mau mengikuti apa yang hati katakan.

'...Mengenaskan'

Gumam Naruto lagi dalam hati. Tertunduk lemah tak lagi berdaya. Gendang telinganya serasa berdengung sepanjang Obito menceramahinya. Efek dari telah melepaskan kekuatan Psikokinetik secara paksa untuk selamatkan nyawa Sona masih belum mereda.

Tiap-tiap helai poni rambut berwarna kuning menutupi wajah tertunduk Naruto. Matanya sayu melirik ke arah sepucuk Glock-17 yang masih ia genggam walau tangannya kesemutan.

'Peluruku telah habis tak tersisa. Jadi maaf... Sampai semua ini berakhir, aku tak bisa menggunakanmu lagi...'

Naruto berucap dalam hati. Dengan berat ia melepaskan senjata berharga pemberian Ayah Hinata itu jatuh ke tanah tepat di dekatnya.

**BOOOOOOMMMM...!**

Untuk sesaat bumi terasa berguncang. Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar tak begitu jauh dari tempat di mana Sona dan Obito menginjakkan kaki. Mereka berdua sempat terkejut dengan datangnya ledakan misterius itu secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada sebab yang pasti.

'Ada apa di sana...'

Masih dengan kemeja putihnya yang kotor berlumur bercak darah, Obito bergumam dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang ledakan besar disertai lonjakan api hebat yang membumbung tinggi di udara.

Memegangi lengannya yang terkilir, Sona juga mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya ke arah asap hitam pekat tepat di bawah lonjakan api besar yang bagai sedang mencoba merangkak lebih tinggi.

'Ledakan itu tidak begitu jauh dari tempat ini. Tapi... Apa yang telah menciptakan ledakan sebesar itu...?'

Entah Obito maupun Sona. Perhatian keduanya cukup teralihkan oleh ledakan besar yang baru saja terjadi. Seolah ingin tahu bagaimana ledakan sedahsyat itu dapat terjadi.

Namun tidak bagi Naruto...

Seulas senyum picing menghias wajah lelahnya yang tertunduk. Ia kembali berdiri tegak walau menahan efek negatif yang timbul akibat pemaksaan fokus luar biasa dari kekuatan mata kanannya. Seakan-akan semangat itu kembali muncul dari denyut nadinya.

". . . .?"

Obito melirik. Menolehkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah seorang pemuda yang seperti tak pernah kenal kata menyerah.

"Berhentilah menyiksa tubuhmu sendiri. Kau akan hancur oleh Virus itu." Ucap Obito dengan nada datar. Sama seperti apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, Obito mengerti akan begitu bahayanya Virus yang ada di tubuh pemuda itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, terus menggerogoti sang inangnya. Hingga pada akhir nanti, yang ada hanyalah kematian menyedihkan seperti sampah tanpa bisa tersembuhkan. Kondisi sang inang malah akan terus memburuk bila tetap memaksa untuk menggunakannya secara terus-menerus.

Apa yang Obito katakan memang benar. Bahkan Minato pernah memberi ultimatum kepada putranya sendiri untuk tidak lagi bergantung atau menggunakan keistimewaan yang dapat Virus itu berikan kepada inangnya. Tetapi sayang, Naruto terlihat sudah tak peduli lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

"...Aku akan benar-benar hancur bila aku menyerah begitu saja." Balas pemuda berambut kuning rancung tersebut sembari mendongakkan wajahnya kembali.

"Semua akan terbuang sia-sia bila aku menyerah. Semua tak akan berarti apa-apa bila aku menyerah. Semua yang telah Ayah lakukan tak akan menjadi seperti apa yang dia harapkan bila aku menyerah. Jadi..."

Naruto melepas rompi hitam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Hingga yang terlihat kini hanya kemeja biru tua yang dulu pernah Minato kenakan untuk menjalankan misi sebagai agen spesial Organisasi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit bersama dengan Hashirama.

"Sampai kapan pun..."

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bergerak. Beban di tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih ringan dan bebas setelah ia melepas rompi itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada Dunia yang damai dan cerah. Tempat di mana semuanya bisa tinggal dengan aman. Sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai, Tempat Harapan.

"...AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAH!"

Kaki kirinya mulai menghempaskan debu-debu di tanah. Naruto bergerak melesat cepat ke arah Obito dengan semangat yang telah kembali setelah adanya ledakan tadi.

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah kebodohan." Gumam sang pendiri Red Qween menatap datar Naruto yang langsung melesat ke arahnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang terbalut penuh oleh lilitan perban putih. Siap untuk menghantam wajah Obito sekeras mungkin.

Serang langsung!

Seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Tak perlu memikirkan segalanya dengan sangat cermat seperti yang selalu Sasuke lakukan. Karena dia adalah Naruto, bukan orang lain. Tetap pada pendirian dan tekadnya sendiri tanpa perlu mendengar dan mengikuti ideologi milik musuhnya. Karena ia percaya... Bahwa ideologinya adalah yang terkuat dibanding dengan siapapun juga!

Obito merespon apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan dengan sedikit mundur selangkah untuk menghindari jarak main panjang tangan Naruto. Tetapi saat melakukan itu, ada satu hal yang membuat Obito menjadi cukup terkejut.

Secara tiba-tiba, Sona telah ada tepat di belakangnya. Kedua mata Obito yang rusak oleh penyebaran Virus di tubuhnya melotot tercengang.

'Mereka berdua menyamakan timing..?!' Tanya Obito dalam hati ketika baru menyadari Sona yang bergerak selaras dengan Naruto.

'Bergerak menyamakan derap langkah suara sepatu rekanku. Hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang yang memiliki ikatan. Jadi jangan pernah anggap sebuah ikatan itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka!' Seru Sona dalam hati saat satu kakinya mulai berayun cepat. Mencoba untuk menendang wajah Obito dari titik buta.

Sedari dulu hingga sekarang, semangat Naruto bagaikan cahaya. Yang selalu dapat sembunyikan kelemahan rekan-rekannya. Sona adalah salah satu dari mereka yang tertuntun oleh cahaya semangat itu. Hanya dengan bersama pemuda berambut kuning tersebut, Sona merasa menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya yang sebelumnya.

Ikatan membuat seseorang menjadi jauh lebih kuat. Itulah arti dari ikatan yang Sona percayai.

Pria berkemeja putih terkotori oleh bercak darah itu melindungi wajah dan kepala bagian kanan menggunakan kedua lengannya. Untuk sesaat, tendangan kaki Sona berhasil ia tahan.

'Pengalihan berhasil...!' Pekik gadis tersebut setelah Obito lebih memilih untuk memblok serangan yang ia lancarkan.

Peluh menetes. Obito memasang raut wajah yang kesal lantaran dirinya lagi-lagi berada pada posisi mati langkah akibat pergerakan selaras pasangan duo agen muda ini.

**BUUAAAGKHH!**

Pukulan keras dari kepalan tangan kanan Naruto tak terelakkan. Wajah Obito terhempas oleh kerasnya pukulan tersebut.

Langkah kaki Obito terhuyung. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh akibat serangan langsung yang baru saja ia terima. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit lebam. Obito benar-benar tak bisa berkutik hanya dengan serangan sederhana tanpa pikir panjang tersebut.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Naruto mencengkram kerah kemeja putih milik Obito dengan kasar. Menarik tubuh yang terhuyung itu untuk menatap kedua mata birunya yang berapi-api.

"Kita berdua memang sama. Tapi jika kau kesepian dan merasa terbuang, maka berusahalah untuk mencari seorang teman, KONOYAROOO!"

**DUAGHK...!**

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya teramat keras ke kepala Obito hingga cengkramannya terlepas. Membuat pria itu mundur dua langkah kebelakang akibat benturan hebat yang ia terima.

Kembali melesat, Naruto mendekati Obito dengan tangan kiri yang telah terkepal. Bersiap untuk memukul lagi wajah Obito yang sangat mengesalkan.

"Cih..."

Meski poros tubuhnya belum stabil, tetapi Obito masih dapat menangkap kepalan tangan kiri Naruto dan menghentikan pukulan kedua itu.

"Sudah ribuan kali mereka yang kusebut teman menusukku dari belakang. Lantas untuk apa aku harus mencari penusuk yang baru lagi?!"

**DUAAGHKK...!**

Obito balik membalas. Membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto jauh lebih keras dari yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan.

"Khh~..."

Sang bintang utama hampir terpental jatuh kebelakang. Namun Obito masih mencengkram kepalan tangan kirinya. Seolah tak mau melepaskan Naruto dari jangkauan serangannya begitu saja.

**SETT...**

Tak mau berdiam diri menunggu pria itu kembali menyerang, dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas Naruto menarik sebuah pisau belati dari belakang ikat pinggangnya. Menghempaskan tangan kanan itu dengan cepat untuk menikam Obito yang tengah berada pada jarak serangannya.

Kekuatan mata yang dimiliki oleh pria itu kembali aktif. Kemampuan fokus luar biasa dari penyebaran Virus yang mengisi rongga syaraf di kedua matanya, memperbolehkan Obito untuk dapat melihat serangan pemuda tersebut dalam gerak lambat.

"Naif sekali..."

Obito bergumam setelah membaca pergerakan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam sebuah pisau belati tajam. Dengan sekali hentakan, Obito menampik tangan kanan Naruto begitu cepat. Sehingga membuat belati tersebut terpental dan berputar di atas udara.

Serangan kejutan Naruto memang gagal. Tetapi Obito merasa aneh ketika melihat pemuda berambut kuning itu malah tersenyum picing bagai menyeringai.

"Seseorang yang begitu mempedulikan teman-temannya dibanding dirinya sendiri, bukanlah seorang yang naif!"

Dari belakang sosok Naruto yang dalam posisi setengah terjatuh, tiba-tiba Sona melompat tinggi ke udara mengejar pisau belati yang melayang bebas itu. Satu kakinya ia angkat ke atas tinggi-tinggi sejajar dengan pisau milik Naruto. Bersiap untuk menghempaskannya kembali ke bawah sana.

"Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah seorang teman, BUKAN KENGERIAN YANG MENYEBAR SEPERTI INI...!"

**CTANKK...!**

Sona berteriak kesal sembari menendang pisau itu menggunakan ujung tumit sepatu hitamnya. Melontarkan serangan Naruto yang telah gagal kembali menuju kepada Obito.

'...A-Apa?!'

Pria berkemeja putih tersebut melotot tak percaya melihat pisau belati milik Naruto berputar melesat dan berakhir menusuk ke pundak sebelah kirinya.

Cengkraman Obito terlepas. Sona kembali mendarat di permukaan tanah tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto.

**GRABB...**

Uluran tangan Sona berhasil ditangkap oleh pemuda yang hampir akan terjatuh ke belakang itu. Sona seolah memberi sebuah tanda, dan Naruto memberi sebuah anggukan singkat.

Dengan cepat gadis yang sudah menjadi rekannya tersebut menarik tangannya. Membuat Naruto terlontar maju ke depan. Kedua tangan Sona sigap merubah posisinya menjadi sebuah pijakan, Dan Naruto melompat tinggi ke atas menggunakan pijakan tangan tersebut.

Mungkin ini adalah kombinasi aksi terakhir dari Sona dan Naruto untuk mengakhiri pertarungan mereka dengan sang penyebar Virus mematikan ke seluruh Dunia, Uchiha Obito. Melayang di udara, Naruto menghampiri seorang pria berkemeja putih yang menjadi lawannya. Satu kakinya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Bersiap melayangkan serangan penghabisan yang terakhir.

"Dikhianati teman memang menyakitkan. Tapi... Tak memiliki seorangpun yang berharga di hati... Rasanya jauh lebih menderita!"

**JRRAAAZZZHH...**

Darah berwarna merah bermuncratan. Menggunakan hempasan keras tumitnya, Naruto menyerang pundak kanan Obito yang telah tertancap belati tajam miliknya.

Pria itu terlontar ke belakang. Hanya bisa menatap horor apa yang telah kedua pasangan agen muda itu lakukan terhadapnya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut yang teramat kesal sekaligus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Serangan combo yang telah Sona dan Naruto lancarkan berhasil membuat Obito jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Darah segar berwarna merah kehitaman mengucur deras melalui luka pada pundak sebelah kanan pria tersebut.

Obito tertunduk, bersama dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Mencoba mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang timbul akibat lengan kiri itu sudah hampir putus dari sendi di pundaknya. Gigi-gigi Obito bergemelatuk keras. Melihat darahnya sendiri yang tertumpah dan membanjiri tanah di mana ia tengah merintih berlutut.

Naruto mengambil nafas dengan tersenggal-senggal akibat lelah yang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Menatap kekalahan telak Obito yang tidak jauh dari dirinya berdiri bersama dengan Sona.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin dengar semua ceramah itu darimu yang tak ada bedanya denganku. Itu tak akan merubah apapun. Karena aku telah memiliki jalan dan pendirianku sendiri." Ucap Naruto masih menatap ke arah Obito yang sedang berkemelut dengan rasa sakit.

"Sama halnya denganku, semua orang kehilangan rumah... Mereka kehilangan tempat tinggal... Mereka kehilangan keluarga... Mereka kehilangan mimpi dan masa depan... Harapan telah kau renggut hingga tak tersisa. Tentu saja aku tak akan bisa tinggal diam begitu saja."

Melihat sosok Obito saat ini, ia merasa bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya sama. Walau mungkin penderitaan Obito jauh lebih berat dari dirinya. Namun meski begitu, Naruto tak ingin ada lagi nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia. Seluruh Dunia tengah sekarat. Bahkan satu nyawa pun terasa begitu berharga. Termasuk nyawa Obito selaku orang yang telah membuat kekacauan dan menyebarkan apokalips ini.

Pemuda pemilik sepasang manik sebiru lautan itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Perlahan menuju ke arah di mana Obito sedang berjibaku dengan darah yang masih terus mengucur deras.

"Kau bilang, bahwa aku ini mirip dengan dirimu di masa lalu ya kan...?" Tanya Naruto tanpa meminta sebuah jawaban. Berhenti tepat di hadapan Obito, menatapnya tanpa ada rasa dendam.

"Semua ini masih belum berakhir. Bila bersamamu, kita mungkin bisa kendalikan situasi dan selamatkan Dunia ini. Tak perlu menjadi pahlawan... Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah bekerja dan berjuang bersama untuk mengakhirinya. Aku adalah tempat di mana kau bisa percaya. Karena aku melalui penderitaan yang sama denganmu."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk seorang yang berlumuran darah para manusia yang telah mati sia-sia. Ia kehilangan teman. Tetapi membalas dendam tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan semua yang telah hilang. Naruto yakin bahwa ini adalah salah satu jalan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk dapat menyusun kembali zaman yang telah runtuh. Karena terkadang, seorang profesional harus bersikap pragmatis daripada mengikuti keegoisan hati.

"...Bantu kami. Uchiha Obito." Gumam Naruto sembari masih mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria yang tengah terluka parah. Masih jua menunggu uluran tangannya disambut dengan hangat.

"Bila kau memiliki jalan dan pendirianmu sendiri... Maka itu sama halnya denganku." Balas Obito memberikan jawabannya atas ajakan Naruto untuk bekerja sama dengan Organisasi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar jawaban itu. Melihat tekad Obito yang masih belum goyah walau telah kalah.

"Semuanya sudah terlambat. Itulah mengapa kau begitu naif... Naruto." Ucap lagi pria tersebut dengan sesuatu yang keluar dari luka menganga di pundaknya.

Sona terkejut melihat jaringan otot-otot asing mengerikan yang mulai terajut dan merubah bentuk tangan kiri Obito. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengernyit dan menatap intens dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ini... Adalah akhir... Tapi juga sebuah awal baru bagi umat manusia untuk lebih saling mengerti dan memahami penderitaan yang mereka miliki." Gumam Obito yang sudah tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Atau akan lebih tepat bila dibilang... Telah sepenuhnya mati rasa.

Naruto terus menatap separuh wajah Obito yang mulai berubah dari bentuk aslinya. Begitu rusak, dan mengerikan. Penyebaran Virus ganas ditubuh Obito sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

'Dia tak bisa lagi mengontrolnya...' Gumam Naruto dalam hati menyaksikan bagaimana Obito yang bertransformasi menjadi monster. Kasus yang mungkin akan sama bila dirinya juga tak mampu mengendalikan Virus yang berinang di tubuhnya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini..." Ucap Sona pelan.

". . . . . ."

Sosok Obito kini terdiam. Hanya geraman kecil yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya yang serak. Hitam pupil mata kanannya menghitam, sedangkan yang kiri telah berubah menjadi mata monster mengerikan.

Pria yang sudah hilang kesadaran itu perlahan berdiri dengan tubuh yang jelas berbeda dari sebelumnya. Postur tubuh yang kini lebih tinggi dari Naruto. Menatap pemuda berambut kuning tersebut sebagai mangsa di hadapannya.

"HHAAARRGGHHK!"

Sosok setengah monster itu berteriak menggertak sembari mengibaskan satu tangannya ke arah Naruto. Membuat Sona langsung bergerak tanpa pikir panjang.

"Lari Naruto..!" Pekik gadis berkacamata tersebut berlari ke arah Naruto dan mendorong tubuh rekannya itu untuk terhindar dari serangan monster di depannya.

Sona berhasil selamatkan nyawa Naruto, namun tidak untuk dirinya sendiri. Tubuh Sona terhempas jauh akibat ayunan kuat tangan monster milik Obito.

"...?!"

Naruto yang sempat terjatuh oleh dorongan Sona hanya bisa memandang horror melihat gadis tersebut begitu jauh terhempas.

Belum berhenti sampai di situ, Obito yang dikendalikan oleh Virus di tubuhnya langsung menghampiri Naruto. Berusaha untuk mencabik-cabik mangsa yang sudah ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Cih...!"

Sekuat tenaga Naruto yang tengah berada di tanah menahan rahang Obito yang kehilangan kesadaran untuk terhindar dari gigitannya. Merasa bahwa dirinya akan terus terpojok bila tetap seperti ini, Naruto mengayunkan kepalanya lalu menghantam tepat ke arah kepala Obito lagi sangat keras.

Dengan air liur yang menetes, Obito yang kehilangan kesadarannya menggeram setelah mendapatkan perlakuan tadi dari pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Menyiapkan tangan kiri yang telah berubah menjadi cakar, Obito mengayunkan tangan monster itu untuk menyabet dan mencabik kepala Naruto.

'S-Sial... Ini gawat!'

Mengerti tentang adanya tanda bahaya, kedua kaki Naruto langsung menjepit dan melingkari pinggang Obito. Memamfaatkan momentum yang benar-benar singkat, Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Obito untuk menghindari cakaran itu.

Benar saja... Cakar milik Obito hanya berhasil merusak tanah di bawah sana. Karena saat ini Naruto tengah berpindah posisi dari tanah langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi setengah monster mengerikan.

Tak peduli dengan rasa lelah yang begitu menjerat otot-ototnya, Naruto melakukan berbagai cara untuk bisa membalas balik monster ini agar terhindar dari kematian mengenaskan bila dirinya masih ingin tetap hidup di dunia.

Dengan kedua kaki yang menjepit pinggul Obito, pemuda berkemeja biru tersebut beralih posisi dan memanjati punggung lawan mengerikan yang sedang ia hadapi. Gerakan Naruto begitu lincah yang berada di atas punggung Obito. Berganti menjepit leher pria itu menggunakan kedua kakinya, Naruto membanting kepala Obito ke tanah dengan sangat keras bagai seorang pegulat profesional.

"Sadarkan dirimu, bodoh!" Rutuk Naruto kesal setelah berhasil menghempaskan Obito ke tanah sembari berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Terlengkup di sana, sempoyongan Obito mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. Tatapan tajam bagai monster buas masih tak hilang dari ekspresi wajahnya. Kembali menargetkan Naruto sebagai mangsa, Obito mulai coba untuk menyerangnya lagi.

"Sial, masih belum berhasil?!" Gumam pemuda pemilik sepasang manik biru di sana sembari merunduk dan hampir terjatuh kala menghindari cakaran tangan kiri Obito.

Terus menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah kebelakang dengan lutut yang gemetar kelelahan, Naruto menghindari setiap sabetan mematikan cakar setajam ujung pedang.

"Bila kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri di sini, itu berarti semua yang telah susah payah kau lakukan terbuang percuma!" Teriak Naruto masih berusaha memyadarkan lawannya dari kekangan Virus mematikan yang telah merambat jauh ke fungsi otak Obito.

Tetapi suara nyaring Naruto belum cukup sampai untuk membangunkan Obito yang tengah terpendam dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Pria setengah Zombie itu nampak masih terus berusaha mencabik-cabik tubuh Naruto tanpa henti.

Di kala langkah kakinya kalah cepat dengan kegesitan insting buas Obito yang memojokkannya, Kerah kemeja biru milik Naruto tercengkram oleh tangan kanan pria tersebut. Kedua mata birunya terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah ada di jarak kritis untuk kembali menghindar. Menatap horror tangan kiri berwujud monster milik Obito tengah mengayun ke atas untuk menyerangnya.

'Masih belum bisa kugunakan. Sial..!' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati saat dirinya tak lagi bisa menggunakan kekuatan fokus serta keistimewaan mata kanannya untuk melontarkan sosok moster buas di hadapannya itu.

Tak bisa berlari. Tak bisa menghindari. Detak jantung pun terpacu. Peluh menetes jatuh. Akhir dari hidupnya ditentukan oleh seberapa cepat ia dapat berpikir lalu merespon segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Dari sudut pantulan mata birunya, Naruto memandang tangan bercakar monster milik Obito sudah bergerak mengarah kepadanya. Membuat otak Naruto harus keras berpikir cara untuk mempertahankan nyawanya bila tak ingin tercabik dan terpenggal.

**BUUAAGHK. . .**

Satu pukulan keras Naruto layangkan tepat ke sebelah wajah Obito. Bukan hanya sekedar memukul, wajah Obito juga ia jadikan pegas baginya untuk bergerak ke samping walau kerah kemeja birunya masih tercengkram erat.

Serang sebelum serangan musuh mengenaimu...

Begitulah apa yang muncul di kepala Naruto berkat menggedor daya pikirnya untuk memproses kinerja otak yang lebih cepat.

Naruto berhasil melayangkan pukulannya terlebih dahulu sebelum cakar Obito sempat mencabik tubuhnya. Dan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan membuat posisi tubuhnya bergeser sedikit jauh dari jangkauan jarak serang Obito. Alhasil mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke tanah secara bersamaan akibat daya pijak yang tak lagi sejajar menekan gravitasi.

'Astaga keras sekali...' Ucapnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalan tangan kirinya setelah memukul wajah Obito.

Nafas Naruto tersenggal. Beruntung siku lengannya masih dapat menopang beban tubuhnya. Sehingga Naruto tak perlu repot merasakan kerasnya mencium tanah. Tak terbayang bila tubuhnya yang lelah makin remuk dan beberapa bagian sendi tangan terkilir hanya karena salah pendaratan.

Direksi pandangan matanya masih tak luput dari sosok Obito yang telah berubah menjadi setengah monster tak terkendali. Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan sempoyongan sembari kembali melangkah mundur kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak. Namun Naruto terkejut saat ia baru menyadari bahwa punggungnya telah menyentuh dinding bangunan di belakangnya.

Entah bagaimana tangan kanan Obito tiba-tiba sudah bergerak kembali dan mencengkram leher Naruto dari depan. Membuat pemuda berambut kuning tersebut tersentak kaget. Tak bisa lari ataupun menghindar lagi, Naruto hanya pasrah memandang sosok Obito yang menggeram serak kepadanya.

"GHHAAAARRHKK...!"

Lengkingan suara yang berasal dari tenggorokan Obito menggema dan memantul di setiap sudut ketiga bangunan ujung Kota Yokohama ini. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi yang tersisa bagi Naruto. Takdir nyawanya sudah berada pada tajam cakar tangan kiri milik Obito yang siap menusuk tengkorak kepalanya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

"Masih ada jalan... Masih ada harapan bagi manusia untuk berubah..."

Naruto bergumam serak di sela takdir kematian yang akan merenggut nyawanya. Tangan kirinya lemas kesakitan sehabis memukul keras wajah Obito, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih mencoba melepaskan cengkraman yang mencekiknya. Sepasang manik sebiru lautan itu menatap langsung pada kedua mata Obito begitu dalam. Seakan dirinya sedang mencari-cari sosok pria yang seharusnya menjadi lawan, bukan monster buas yang hilang kendali seperti ini.

Tangan kiri berwujud monster tersebut mulai meluncur cepat. Membidik kedua mata biru yang Naruto miliki.

"K-Keadilan yang kau impikan... Rela menjadi iblis atas dosa-dosa manusia dan berjuang untuk mengubah kepalsuan dunia dari balik bayangan... K-Kuakui... Kau jauh lebih kuat dariku... Uchiha Obito..."

_**DEG. . . .**_

Ujung kuku-kuku tajam itu berhenti tepat beberapa milimeter di depan pupil mata biru Naruto yang masih terbuka. Tak lagi bergerak setelah mendengar semua yang pemuda tersebut katakan.

". . . . . ."

Hanya tersisa keheningan di sela desiran ombak lautan di sebelah sana. Pupil putih di mata kanan Obito perlahan kembali menghitam. Seolah ia telah terbangun dari alam bawah sadar yang menyiksa. Pada akhirnya... Ia diakui oleh seseorang. Mengerti tentang beratnya perjuangan yang sudah ia lakukan untuk berada di titik ini. Demi perubahan umat manusia yang bisa saling memahami tentang arti dari penderitaan.

Sejenak Obito menaruh kembali tangan kirinya ke bawah. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh pemuda berambut kuning yang telah mengembalikan kesadarannya itu.

"Menjadi kuat bukan berarti kau dapat melakukan segalanya. Perjuanganlah yang akan membuktikan seberapa kuatnya dirimu. Tetapi yang tersisa kini hanyalah kepalsuan dan penghianatan. Semua manusia di muka bumi ini telah menjadi sampah menjijikkan. Termasuk diriku dan dirimu... Naruto."

Obito menatap lurus tepat ke dalam sepasang manik biru milik pemuda di hadapannya itu. Mengingatkan kembali bagaimana wujud manusia yang sebenarnya dari sudut pandang miliknya.

"Hal yang seperti itu... Aku sudah tahu." Naruto menjawab pelan tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya yang tertutup oleh tiap helai rambut kuning yang bergoyang terhembus angin senja. Mengerti tentang adanya makna tersembunyi dari setiap penggal kata-kata Obito.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak akan mengikuti jalan yang sama denganmu." Lanjutnya lagi yang menolak ajakan tidak langsung dari Obito.

"...Begitu"

Melirik singkat pada tangan kiri yang telah bermutasi, Obito mengepalkannya... Lalu mengangkatnya dan bersiap untuk berniat kembali membunuh Naruto.

Tetapi yang terlihat di wajah pemuda itu justru sunggingan senyum tipis tanpa ada raut terbebani. Di sela ajal yang akan menjemputnya, Naruto tersenyum kecil penuh percaya diri.

"Dan maaf saja... Aku tak akan pernah menjadi sampah." Gumamnya pelan.

Tangan kiri Obito mulai bergerak. Cakar tajam itu terbidik langsung ke arah kepala Naruto untuk menghancurkannya.

"...Karena aku masih memiliki teman-teman yang mengerti tentang penderitaan yang sudah kulalui. Mereka yang telah menyelamatkanku... Dari neraka yang bernama kesepian."

**BUUUZZZHH. . .!**

Sesuatu melesat cepat dari kejauhan. Bergerak lurus menerjang kelembaban udara di sekitarnya. Lintasan yang menuju langsung ke arah tangan kiri Obito yang beberapa inchi lagi akan menancap tepat di kepala pemuda tersebut.

**CRRAAASSSHH. . . .**

"...?!"

Banyak darah yang menyembur keluar ketika tiga anak panah benar-benar menancap di tangan kiri Obito. Bahkan menembus ke jaringan otot keras yang telah bermutasi sekalipun. Membuat Obito memasang raut terkejut yang kebingungan dengan dari manakah ketiga anak panah ini melesat hingga dapat menghujam tangan monster miliknya.

Dari atap sebuah gedung yang menghadap ke arah Obito dan Naruto, seseorang menghembuskan nafas pelan untuk meredakan adrenalin yang sempat melunjak setinggi tempat di mana ia berpijak. Rambut panjang tergerai sepinggul dan poninya berkibar tertiup angin sepoi di sore yang tenang.

"Baru kali ini aku menembak dengan tiga anak panah sekaligus... Tapi sepertinya aku berhasil ya kan, Naruto-kun..."

Gumam pelan seorang gadis manis itu sembari memperhatikan situasi yang terjadi di bawah sana. Laksana elang yang terus mengintai diam-diam dari ketinggian, tajam sepasang pupil berbias warna bak lavender yang indah tersebut mampu melihat dengan sangat jelas meski dari kejauhan.

"Dia... Tapi bagaimana bisa...?!" Obito bertanya-tanya keheranan saat direksi pandangan matanya beralih ke puncak atas atap sebuah bangunan. Mendapati siluet seorang gadis yang tengah memegang Compound Bow, sebuah panah lipat yang biasa digunakan oleh atlet pemanah dalam sesi latihan.

**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP...**

Seorang gadis lain tiba di tempat ini dan berlari menghapiri Sona yang tergeletak lemah. Gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu tersebut meletakkan sebuah kotak medis yang ia bawa, lalu merangkul Sona dan mencoba memposisikannya untuk terduduk.

"S-Sakura... Kenapa bisa k-kau ada di sini..." Tanya Sona dengan suara lirih.

"Lenganmu terkilir. Banyak luka yang bisa membuatnya terinfeksi oleh kuman. Kondisimu benar-benar kacau Sona. Bertahanlah... Aku akan segera merawat luka-lukamu terlebih dulu." Jawab gadis berambut merah jambu itu berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Obito keheranan bagaimana bisa mereka mengetahui lokasi ini. Ia merasa sudah memasang pengacau sinyal di sekitar sini setelah helikopternya yang akan mendarat tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh sebuah Lamborghini hitam misterius.

Lengah sesaat akibat kehadiran kedua gadis yang baru saja tiba itu, insting Obito terlambat menyadari bahwa ada seorang lagi yang tengah membidiknya dari tempat lain.

**JNDAAAARRR...!**

Sebuah tembakan menggelegar terdengar dari dalam ruangan bangunan di belakang Naruto. Satu peluru melesat cepat melalui jendela rusak bangunan tersebut dan lewat tepat di sebelah Naruto. Melaju lurus menghujam lengan kiri Obito yang telah bermutasi.

"Kkhh..!"

Obito terhempas beberapa langkah kebelakang sembari meringis kesakitan setelah terkena tembakan dari seorang pemuda berambut Raven. Banyak darah yang bermuncratan keluar. Membuat Obito harus menutup luka di lengan itu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Pertama-tama... Jauhkan pria ini dari Naruto."

**CKERLK. . .**

Sasuke yang terlutut dalam ruangan itu menarik tuas senapan runduknya untuk mengeluarkan selongsong peluru kosong yang panas. Agar sebuah peluru yang baru terdorong masuk ke kamar peluru dan siap untuk ditembakkan kembali.

Namun setelah terkena tembakkan yang begitu sakit terasa, Obito menjadi geram. Ia meregenerasi paksa bekas luka parah akibat tembakan tadi. Membuat uap panas mengepul di lengan kirinya. Sebuah keistimewaan yang hanya Obito dan Naruto miliki di dunia ini.

"Pedebah... Bagaimana kalian bisa kemari." Tanya Obito datar sembari mengumpulkan tenaga pada lengan kirinya yang telah sembuh seketika dalam waktu singkat. Lalu memukul tanah di bawah pijakannya dengan kuat-kuat.

Obito langsung menangkap pecahan batu yang terbang ke atas akibat pukulannya, lalu melempar ke arah jendela di mana Sasuke berada di dalamnya. Lempengan itu melewati sosok Naruto begitu saja hingga angin yang tercipta dari lintasan lemparan itu menggoyangkan rambut kuning rancung miliknya.

**BLAAARRR...**

Ruangan di mana Sasuke berada di dalam bangunan itu langsung porak-poranda. Begitu banyak debu yang terhempas keluar melalui jendela rusak di samping Naruto.

"Sangat sederhana asal kau tahu..." Sang pemeran utama bergumam kepada Obito.

"Ledakan yang sebelumnya menyadarkanku akan keberadaan Hinata yang tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Virus yang ada di dalam tubuh kami berdua membuat kami bisa merasakan keberadaan masing-masing. Dengan cara itulah mereka bisa menemukanku di tempat ini." Lanjut Naruto menjelaskan dengan sebuah senyum percaya diri.

Dari awal terjadinya ledakan besar misterius itu, Naruto telah mengetahui bahwa teman-temannya akan datang kemari. Itulah sebab bagaimana semangat juang Naruto dapat kembali mengalir ke dalam aliran darahnya. Dan kini rekan-rekan yang berharga baginya telah datang.

Di samping berdirinya Hyuuga Hinata yang berada di puncak atap bangunan sebelah sana, melangkah seorang pria berambut perak yang tengah membawa sebuah gulungan tali.

"Terima kasih untuk ikatan kuat yang terhubung di antara kalian berdua, Hinata. Dengan itu kita bisa menemukan di mana lokasi pertarungan mereka." Ucap Kakashi yang mulai memutar-mutarkan ujung tali di tangannya itu.

"Um... Akhirnya kita bisa membantu Sona dan Naruto-kun." Jawab gadis manis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah atap bangunan lain yang berada di balakang Naruto. Ketajaman matanya mampu melihat seorang pemuda lain yang baru muncul di kejauhan sana.

"Kiba sudah berada pada posisinya, Kakashi-sensei." Kata Hinata memberitahu.

"Bahkan kalian juga masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu..?" Tanya Kakashi yang agak sweatdrop mendengar bagaimana cara Hinata yang menyebutkan namanya.

Gadis pemilik sepasang manik indah itu menoleh kepadanya lalu tersenyum kecil sembari berkata, "Sensei tetaplah Sensei... Itulah yang Naruto-kun katakan."

Kakashi menghela nafas saat mendengar alasan Hinata. Ternyata gadis ini terpengaruh oleh murid konyol yang satu itu. Yah... Bagaimanapun... Naruto memang sosok pemuda yang dapat membawa pengaruh besar bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan semakin dewasanya seorang Naruto Namikaze, ia menyebarkan pengaruh positif kepada teman-temannya untuk tidak hanya diam dan duduk manis saja. Tetapi ikut berjuang bersama-sama sebagai rekan seperjuangan.

"Yosh... Kita lanjutkan rencananya."

**WUUUZZHH. . .**

Kakashi melempar tali bersama dengan pemberat di ujungnya tersebut jauh ke arah bangunan di sebelah sana. Lemparan seorang agen mata-mata Divisi Inteligensi Anti Bio-Terrorist Unit Kota Konoha tersebut melambung tinggi. Begitu jauh hingga sampai di tempat di mana Kiba telah berada.

**SETT...**

Pemuda berambut jabrik tersebut menangkap tali yang Kakashi lemparkan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Meledakkan stasiun pengisian bahan bakar tadi memang sangat menyita banyak waktu. Tapi kuharap itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian para mayat hidup di sana agar tak datang kemari." Gumam Inuzuka Kiba yang mulai berlari ke belakang untuk menarik tali tersebut.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang sebagai seorang Leader untuk tim kecil ini, melangkah mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk bersiap-siap. Rela mengambil segala resiko yang ada dan dapat berimbas langsung kepada keanggotaannya di Organisasi Rahasia Konoha, demi sebuah misi terakhir hari ini. Yaitu... Menjadi bala bantuan bagi Sona dan Naruto.

**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP...**

Kakashi mulai berlari lurus ke depan. Melewati Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Melompat jauh ke bawah dan menerjang angin laut pasang. Menggunakan tali di tangannya, Kakashi berayun di tengah-tengah udara menuju ke arah Naruto berada.

"Kedatangan mereka tak akan merubah apapun." Kata Obito sembari akan menyerang kembali Naruto yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan tak berdaya.

Tetapi Sasuke tiba di samping Sakura dengan berlari memutar untuk keluar dari dalam bangunan. Masih memegang senapan Arctic Warfare Magnum di tangannya, sang Uchiha muda mulai membidik sosok Obito yang ingin menyerang Naruto.

**JNDAAAARRR...!**

Sebuah peluru dipantik dan meledak lalu melesat keluar melalui moncong laras senjatanya. Mengincar langsung ke arah kepala sosok setengah monster yang berada di sana.

"...?!"

Syaraf mata Obito menyadari adanya tanda bahaya. Membuatnya berhenti mengambil langkah lagi dan memilih untuk melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan kiri yang telah bermutasi.

"Dia bahkan tidak terlontar sama sekali oleh tembakan senapan ini. Serius kau melawan monster yang seperti ini, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang entah kepada siapa ketika melihat Obito hanya mundur selangkah oleh firepower senapan miliknya.

Tidak puas hanya sekali, Sasuke mengokang senapannya dan menembaki Obito dengan tempo yang sangat cepat sampai peluru di box magazen miliknya habis tak tersisa. Semua itu Sasuke lakukan sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Kakashi sebelumnya. Yaitu menjauhkan Obito dari Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusun taktik yang baru untuk mengalahkannya.

Darah terus menetes di tanah di mana Obito berpijak. Sudah empat peluru Sasuke bersarang di tangan kirinya yang besar dan penuh dengan otot-otot keras. Ia berhasil memblok semua lesatan peluru tersebut. Namun geram karena Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

Kakashi berayun menggunakan tali yang ditahan oleh Kiba dengan kecepatan tinggi di udara. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memejamkan mata lelah sembari tersenyum mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas.

**TAP~...**

Kakashi menyambar dari udara. Dan kedua tangan mereka berdua kini saling terhubung. Tubuh Naruto tertarik dan terbawa berayun. Melambung tinggi di atas tepian laut ujung Kota Yokohama.

"Menyusun rencana dan meledakkan stasiun pengisian bahan bakar di sana cukup merepotkan. Maaf Naruto... Sepertinya kami datang agak terlambat." Ucap Kakashi kepada mantan murid yang kini telah menjadi rekannya itu.

"Tidak... Kalian datang di waktu yang tepat." Gumam Naruto memberi jawaban dengan untaian senyum yang masih belum hilang dari sudut bibirnya.

"Obito kelelahan dan tak bisa lagi mengontrol Virus itu. Membuat setengah tubuhnya berubah dan bermutasi. Jujur saja... Aku dan Sona tak akan bisa kalahkan Obito yang sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Telah berada di puncak momentum daya ayun tali yang Kakashi genggam, mereka berdua mulai kembali berayun turun tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

"Tapi tak kusangka kau dan Sona masih dapat mengimbangi Obito sejauh ini. Itu membuatku yakin bahwa kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat di masa yang akan datang. Menggantikan Ayahmu, dan Ayah angkat Sona." Kata Kakashi yang menatap sosok seorang Namikaze Naruto di bawah genggaman tangannya.

Sedangkan pemuda tersebut hanya melirik sekilas, lalu direksi matanya kembali fokus kepada satu lawan yang tidak bisa dianggap candaan.

"...Tentu saja"

Kakashi dan Naruto bermaksud memamfaatkan momentum ayunan mereka untuk menyerang langsung ke arah Obito. Tetapi sang lawan sudah membaca rencana mereka berdua.

"Kakashi..."

Obito bergumam sambil menyiapkan tangan kirinya yang memilik cakar mutasi. Juga bermaksud untuk menyerang mereka berdua sekaligus di waktu yang bersamaan.

Ayunan tali yang mengarah ke bawah semakin turun oleh tarikan gaya gravitasi dengan cepat. Kedua belah pihak telah bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan mereka masing-masing. Obito dengan cakar tajamnya, sedangkan Naruto bersiap menggunakan kakinya. Dengan jarak yang semakin tereliminasi, mereka akan memulai kontak fisik kembali.

"...Hidup ataupun mati, misi kami adalah menghentikanmu, Uchiha Obito!"

.

.

.

.

.

**THE PLACE OF HOPE**

**.**

**Chapter 22 : **"Mission"

**Genre : **Horror, Adventure, and Gore

**Main Cast : **Naruto U., Sakura H,. Sasuke U.

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo lagi semuanya..

Author sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk segera meng-update lanjutan cerita di seri ini.

Dan alasannya masih berkutat dengan kesibukan yang cukup menguras otak serta tenaga.

Tapi jangan khawatir, Felix-Kun telah memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan fict ini sampai tamat nanti.

Terima kasih atas semua kritik, saran, serta dukungan dari kalian yang telah memberi jejak di kolom review ^^

Kini tiba saatnya sesi membalas review para pembaca yang belum Felix-Kun balas lewat PM~

**Madoka-chan** : Makasih Madoka-san yang sempat mengingatkan Author untuk keterlambatan update yang sudah lebih dari sebulan ini ^^

Alasannya sudah Felix-Kun lampirkan di atas tadi. Jadi maaf ya sudah membuat Madoka-san lama menunggu~

**Clarette Yurisa** : Salam kenal juga Yurisa-san. Nggk Author sangka juga Yurisa-san sudah mengikuti dari seri yang pertama. Dan... Heii... Pujiannya itu lho... Haduhh bikin melambung tinggi

Padahal Felix-Kun ini masihlah seorang amatir dan sangat butuh untuk belajar lagi tentang membuat sebuah fanfic.

Benar-benar minta maaf atas scene yang Yurisa-san maksud. Karena saat itu Author juga sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika banyak para pembaca yang sangat ingin tau siapa pair Naruto nanti.

Tentang ide atas fanfic ini, jawaban awalnya adalah anime Highschool Of The Dead. Disusul seri Resident Evil yang Felix-kun gemari. Lalu War World Z. Dan terakhir adalah film-film yang berkaitan erat dengan unsur zombie apokalips.

Dan... Yahh... Dapat terlihat jelas bahwa seri ini akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter ke depan. Maaf bila membuat Yurisa-san agak kecewa yaa

Yang terakhir... Makasih banyak atas dukungannya ^^

: o.O astagaaa... Serius menganggap film sekeren Train To Busan bagai seperti live action fanfic ini?! Felix-Kun bisa jingkrak-jingkrak kesetanan saking senengnya sumpah :'v

**pururukuru** : Wahahaha beneran deh, review dari puru entah kenapa selalu bisa bikin Author ketawa geli

Btw... Itu POV versi puru buat Naru yah? (Waduhh gak bisa berhenti ketawa nih )

Makasih banyak buat pururukuru yang selalu setia untuk memberi dukungan ^^

**moham** : Aww fanfic Author bisa bikin baper yahh?

Makasih banyak atas reviewnya ^^

**Risaldi** : Waduhh... Suffix -Kun itu juga bukan hanya untuk cewek ke cowok kok. Setahu Author sih suffix yang seperti itu juga bisa diartikan sebagai rasa hormat untuk teman yang kamu hargai. Jadi bukan berarti akan dianggap "Gay" kok~

Author juga suka dengan cerita bernuansa atau bertema horror, walau sebenernya cukup takut juga sih

**joko** : Yepp! Masih tetep semangat menulis kok walau sangat sibuk. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Baiklah, sesi membalas review para pembaca yang tidak bisa dibalas melalui PM sudah selesai

Dan ini adalah Special Update lhooo...

Felix-Kun langsung tancap gas dan ngebut untuk bisa selesai di hari ini

Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan dan selamat tahun baru buat para pembaca setia yaa ^^


End file.
